


Outlander

by beautifulending21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Redemption, Soul Bond, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 207,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulending21/pseuds/beautifulending21
Summary: As the battle seemed to be lost, Hermione was given one last hope. A chance to go back and fix everything. But to do so means leaving behind the people she loves and forging a destiny of her own, by replacing Harry as the Chosen One and ending Riddle before he can harm her new friends. With the knowledge she has gained, she'll rewrite the past to safeguard the future. SB/HG ~ Also on FF.net
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 208
Kudos: 551
Collections: Strictly Sirimione





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hermione is in for a turbulent ride in this new story of mine. It's not a new concept, but I thought I would put my spin on it. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, WB Studios or any of its characters.

We were losing; I could feel it in my stomach as I gathered with the last of the students and Order members in the Great Hall. Voldemort called his followers back and we could breathe for a moment. Bodies littered the Great Hall, some covered in shrouds. Remus and Tonks were mere feet from where I sat in the dirt and rubble.

Beside me, I saw the lifeless blue eyes of my best friend, staring back at me. Ron's normally freckled face was ashen and lifeless. I cradled his hand in my own, pushing his hair away from his eyes, which looked back at me unseeing. I looked away, noticing Harry at the entrance of the Great Hall. He locked eyes with me and I shook my head slowly.

I watched him run over, stopping at Ron's feet in shock, looking incredulous at the sight of the two Weasley bodies on the floor. The remaining Weasley's were weeping over Fred's body, next to Ron's and for the life of me, I couldn't hear it. It's like the world around me had gone silent. Harry's eyes teared up as mine had, but mine refused to fall.

"I watched the memories," Harry's voice broke through my bubble as he crouched by Ron's head, laying a gentle hand to close our friend's eyes.

"Harry-" I started but he cut me off.

"I think you know Hermione, you know what I am," His voice was thick with emotion and I nodded, my tears finally falling.

"I'll come with you," I whispered. He pulled me up suddenly and we walked out to the front hall, away from the mourning of our friends and comrades. Kingsley was there waiting, looking resigned as he put up a silencing charm for the three of us.

"Harry, what are you doing? Kingsley?" I asked the man, as Harry faced me.

"No, you need to stay here, Hermione. I need you to be safe. I couldn't protect Ron, but I can protect you," He spoke determined, looking up at me with hard eyes.

"Harry James Potter, that is not your call to make!" I spoke sharply, "I'm going with you."

"I won't let anyone else die for me. No one should have. Kingsley, keep her here," Harry spoke up, looking behind me.

I tried to follow Harry, but arms circled around my waist, holding me back. I screamed and cried, watching Harry retreat from the Front Hall, heading towards certain death. When Kingsley was sure Harry had gone, he released me slowly. I was frozen for a moment before I realized what I was craving at that moment.

Before Kingsley could catch me, I was running as fast as I could. Up staircases and down hallways, before jumping over the destroyed Gargoyle statue. The door to the Headmaster's office was open and I searched the walls.

"Professor!" I called, rousing his portrait.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I knew I would see you shortly after Harry," The old man in the portrait smiled at me knowingly.

"What did you tell him?" I demanded.

"Only what was shown to him," He gestured to the Pensieve.

"You knew, you knew all along he was a Horcrux but you didn't give him any clue? You sent him to die! A lamb to the slaughter! Ron is dead, and you gave us nothing but a book and a Snitch to go on. You led us on a wild goose chase, all so you could hand him over at the last minute to die! Defeating Grindelwald wasn't enough, was he? You had to outmaneuver Voldemort from beyond the grave. Had to prove to everyone that the _great_ Albus Dumbledore was still the greatest sorcerer who ever lived. Harry trusted you; we all did. You are just a coward who uses pawns to accomplish your goals." I spat.

"Miss Granger, I only told him the truth. I only put him on the right path, so that you may accomplish something the world believes impossible."

"What?" I asked, confused, "I don't understand."

"Your hunt for the Horcruxes allowed us to know the locations, and how they can be destroyed. You'll find on the shelf, next to the Sorting Hat, a box. It is something that will put you on _your_ path."

I looked over, carefully climbing the ladder to where the Sorting Hat once rested. Pulling the box down, I placed it on the desk, opening it slowly.

"My time turner," I breathed.

"Not quite."

"It's not the same?" I asked, still looking at the circular rings surrounding the hourglass. The sand inside was not gold, but red, pulsing with energy. There were runes I knew had not been there before. Predestination, resurrection, sacrifice and a fourth I couldn't place.

"This Time Turner is unlike the ones the Ministry destroyed. It was experimental of Severus and I to change it, but there needed to be a Plan B."

"Snape helped you change this? How far am I going back? I thought bad things happened to those wizards that messed with time?" I furrowed my brow as I looked up at Dumbledore.

"Severus concocted the potion that imbued the turner with power, to allow it to go back further than the maximum amount of time of the previous models. The runes help guide the Turner. Indeed, bad things do happen to those who tamper with time. But I'm afraid this must be done. Do you love your friends and wish to prevent their deaths?"

"More than anything."

"And you wish Harry had grown up with his parents, loved and happy?"

"Yes," I teared up, feeling hatred for the Dursley's.

"And you'd do anything to see Voldemort fall? Even giving your up own life in promise of his destruction?"

"Yes," I straightened my shoulders, drawing on my Gryffindor courage.

"Then you, Hermione Granger, Muggle-born witch, the Brains of the Golden Trio, the brightest witch of your age, _must defeat_ the Dark Lord. You are armed with all the knowledge of your experiences, of what Horcruxes Tom has created and how to destroy them. You know who will betray whom, and who will need your help the most. You know what to brew and what to save for a rainy day. There will be no return from this choice. Are you ready?"

I thought about saying goodbye, not knowing how far I would be going or if the present would change, depending on what I changed in the past. The butterfly effect was a powerful thing. Would I even exist?

"How far am I going?" I asked again, squaring my shoulders.

"If my calculations are correct, you should land somewhere in the summer of 1977. You would be completing your Seventh Year, during which time Harry's parents were also set to graduate."

I let out the breath I was holding, looking at him in confusion.

"You… you want me to go back that far? I wasn't even born yet!"

"You may find, with this changed timeline, you may not even run into yourself in the future. Or well, our present time. The Time-Turner will destroy itself upon arrival of your intended destination and time, so do not worry about it falling into another's hands, or myself using it again," He explained, "Miss Granger, time is running out. Take Severus's memories from the pensive, and the bottle at the back. You have your bag."

"Yes sir," I nodded, collecting the memory and corking the vial, before grabbing the second. They glowed as I gently placed them in my bag, nestling them with the few vials of potions I still had from our hunt.

"There is a bag underneath Fawkes perch, it may be heavy, but you will need it," He nodded. I went to pick it up, hearing the jingling of coins as I heaved it onto the desk.

"What's in here?" I huffed out of breath, peeking inside and nearly fainting at the sight of a tremendous amount of gold.

"That is the content of my vault before I died. Gringotts has no way of tracing it back, so please put it away safely when you get to where you are going. It will aid you on your quest."

"Of course sir," I answered a little dazed as I cast a Featherlight charm and put it into my beaded purse, "Thank you."

"Hurry now," Dumbledore's portrait beckoned me back to the desk.

I sighed, pulling the chain around my neck, following his instruction to prick my finger and spill a drop of my blood into the sand. It glowed brighter, and I let out a shaky breath, wondering what the hell I was doing tampering with time.

_I am saving Harry and Ron from this life. I am doing this for them._

"Sir… what was in the Snitch?"

He sighed, "The Resurrection Stone. It was the stone on the Gaunt ring. It will curse any who try to use it before the Horcrux has been destroyed. Please, when you find the ring, do not let me see it."

"I can promise you, that I won't let you near it."

"Miss Granger, your mission is top secret, except to my past self. I should be in my office, and may not take lightly to a young woman just appearing out of thin air. Use whatever information necessary to convince me. I do mean _anything._ Twenty one turns."

"Yes sir," I nodded, turning the small dial. _One, two, three, four, five_ …

"Good luck Miss Granger. And remember that while you are on a _mission_ , you have allies. Allies can also become friends, friends become family, and families can last a lifetime. It's what you have been fighting for, it's what we _all_ fight for. Love will _win_."

… _Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one._

But unlike the Time-Turner I used in Third Year, it felt more like apparating, using the Floo and a Portkey all at once. I felt the tugging behind my navel suddenly, before I was stumbling to get my footing, back in the same spot.

My head was swimming, seeing the familiar office. I sank to my knees, trying to keep my stomach from heaving from the force of magic surging through my veins and the dizziness it gave me.

"Miss, how did you get in here?" A familiar voice said, and I turned in time to see Dumbledore, with the Elder Wand, pointed at my face.

" _Professor_ ," I breathed, feeling my body pitch forward as I lost consciousness.

* * *

I stirred as gentle, warm sunlight shone down on my face. I hummed, smelling the familiar cleanliness of the Hospital Wing. We had been in here so many times with Harry, Ron in Third and Sixth Year and myself in Second Year twice, that I knew where I was as I opened my eyes.

" _Poppy, has our guest woken?_ " A familiar voice asked.

" _I believe she is just rousing. That scar on her arm, Albus…Whoever could do such a thing to another human?_ "

" _I know, I will be asking about that. Would you mind giving us the room?_ "

" _I should go see Professor Slughorn about my supplies for the coming year_ ," The MediWitch's voice replied before I heard the doors open and close behind her.

"Now, my dear. I believe we need to have a little chat," Dumbledore spoke as he rounded the partition around my bed.

"Of course, sir. Would you prefer the Pensieve or Legilimency?" I asked seriously, "Because there is a lot I need to tell you, and some of it requires actually witnessing it, to believe it."

"My dear, I am at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I have not caught your name. You are skilled Occlumens, even when unconscious," He commented, making me smile knowing my mental shields were holding strong.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I am a Muggleborn, born on September 19th, 1979. I was sorted into Gryffindor in 1991," I spoke, watching Dumbledore's face fall.

"That is not possible."

"Then please, use Legilimency. Because my memories and experiences _are_ real, and I won't be told otherwise."

He regarded me quietly, before pulling his wand out, locking eyes with me once more and muttering, " _Legilimens_."

I relieved a shortened version of my life as a witch, seeing everything from the Basilisk's reflection, to my recent torture at Malfoy Manor. I saw Harry running from the Great Hall, Ron's lifeless eyes, and myself yelling at Dumbledore's portrait before he pulled back softly.

"Miss Granger… You are indeed far from home," He commented in a small voice.

"No sir. Hogwarts _is_ my home. I'm lost in time," I corrected. He nodded once, studying me once more.

"Voldemort is defeated once, by a mere child. But he returns?"

"He split his soul into Horcruxes. At this point in time, I believe he only has five Horcruxes, but he will make more if he isn't defeated soon. He believes seven to be a powerful magical number."

"That is disturbing. How were they destroyed?" He asked, getting up to pace.

"Basilisk fangs, their venom specifically, or Fiendfyre. And the sword of Gryffindor. It was used in my Second Year to defeat a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. The sword was Goblin made, and took on the venom, which helped us destroy one."

"He used his paternal grandfather's ring, a diary he kept while in school here, the Locket of Slytherin, the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, and the cup of Helga Hufflepuff," I listed, watching him pale.

"Did you locate them all in your time?"

"Yes. The Locket was in the Crystal Caves, a place he had visited with his orphanage. The Diary may be in Malfoy Manor at the moment, for safekeeping. The Cup in the Lestrange vault in Gringotts. The Diadem is in the Room of Requirement and the Ring is hidden in a shack on the Gaunt grounds, under some rather nasty wards and enchantments."

"My dear, you sound as though you have been through hell."

"I have, sir. But I made a choice to come back, so no one has to go through what I did," I spoke plainly.

He nodded, waiting patiently for me to continue. I told him about the Time-Turner and how Voldemort would eventually gain a sixth Horcrux with Nagini, and then the seventh Horcrux in Harry. How Harry had been abused for most of his life and found a home in the Wizarding World. I explained which Order members would stand the test of time and which would fall before Voldemort did in 1981.

We spoke of who was to be protected and who to distrust. And by the time I had laid all the cards out, he regarded me with familiarity, as if we had fought through a war together.

"I assume you are not of age, and you would be out of school."

"I am, actually. Because of my Time Turner use, I am physically 18, but it would be best to resume my studies, to gain the trust of the Marauders."

"Ah, so their group lives in infamy in the future. They would love to hear that, though not for the reason they would like," He smiled.

"My task involves protecting them. And with that, I find myself torn from wanting to redeem Peter, and save him from his mistakes, or to separate them early to avoid the disaster altogether. He always felt he lived in their shadows, but was he so unhappy that he couldn't see that they loved him like a brother, and would have died for him?"

"I take it you spent a lot of time with the remaining Marauders."

"Remus and Sirius, yes. Remus was our Professor for Defense in our Third Year, and we would discuss books and have intellectual conversations over breaks. Sirius was… childish, but he managed to keep the atmosphere light even when we were surrounded by so much darkness. We would have long discussions when he wasn't spending time with Harry. He was Harry's godfather."

"And this means you are privy to information about Mr. Lupin," He pursed his lips.

"Yes sir, that he is a werewolf. I have, in my bag, the potion instructions for Wolfsbane that can help him keep his mind during his monthly transformations. It was only invented two years from now, so it would remain a secret as to how I developed it. Though, I am at a loss to how I would even begin telling him I already know."

"I believe if you were to present it to him, it would allow him to trust you much faster than if I gave it to him and said you brewed it," He suggested.

"The only issue is that it is expensive to make. It will not subdue the pain, and apparently it tastes awful. It should not be sweetened thought, or it renders it useless."

"Alright, we will discuss the particulars later. For now, I believe we need a cover story for you."

"Oh, yes. I can't believe I forgot about that. My name isn't in the Book is it?"

"Nor at the Ministry, I would assume, as you haven't been born yet. I will have to forge you papers, which, is one of my many hidden talents."

"So, who do you believe I should be?"

"Your name, would have raised a flag or two, if you have been born in under three years time, but there is something to be said for the power of a name. My future portrait, as I assume I had passed in your timeline, told you that you might not even run into yourself. You essentially, erased yourself out of existence, while simultaneously implanting yourself here."

"So, my life… won't happen?" My eyes began to water slightly.

"No, my dear. I believe that was the price you must have paid to travel so far back. You cannot be here while existing in the future. You were, plainly speaking, born into existence the moment you appeared in my office."

"So… I'm the orphan now," I mumbled sadly, before giving my head a shake, "Sorry, that was terribly self-important sounding. I did this for Harry and Ron, not for myself."

"I understand you're hurt. I believe my future self must have acted upon that hurt to entice you into this situation, and for that I am sorry," He spoke, patting my hand softly as I wiped away a tear.

"Your apology is for something that has yet to happen, and if I have my way, it will not happen. I will, however, take comfort in the fact, that whatever your future self did to coerce me into this situation will not come to pass, thus canceling out my anger. You do have a habit of coercion though Professor, and I will not put up with it. My mission is defeating Voldemort before he can even get within shouting distance of killing Harry. Right now, that includes protecting Lily and James. The rest of the Marauders, the Weasley's and anyone else that passed in the previous timeline included, come before your ambitions."

He smirked at my bold ultimatum, nodding, "I understand, my dear."

"There is a teacher here that always wished for children but could never have them herself. It is why she chose to teach, and I believe that she would take you in. You could retain your given name of Hermione though. It is quite pretty."

"Thank you. Which teacher?" I asked, confused.

"Professor McGonagall."

I sighed, "If she agrees. Would she have to know _everything_?"

"I believe Minerva could handle knowing what you have told me, but nothing about the Horcruxes. But for now, I believe you should simply be a victim of war, claiming sanctuary. It is a hard enough thing to swallow that you came from the future. We could claim you as a distant niece on her mother's side if she agrees. I will forge transcripts for you from say, Beauxbaton's or even Ilvermony in America."

"I speak fluent French sir, so Beauxbaton's would be the more logical choice. But America is further away, and people are less likely to look into my records, or lack thereof, over there," I pointed out.

"Perfect. We can explain the more pertinent information that you had a run-in with blood purists, Death Eaters and that you wish to fight once you graduate."

"While it is true, I don't believe she will take that easily. She's isn't a part of the Order yet, but she knows how dangerous it is."

"Good, you are aware of the Order. Well, you leave that to me. In fact, why don't I get her and introduce you now?"

"It would be nice to see another familiar face, even if she won't recognize me," I gave a nervous smile.

"Expecto Patronum," He spoke, his Phoenix Patronus taking a non-corporeal form as he continued to speak, "Minerva, if I could trouble you to meet me in the Hospital Wing."

The ball of light flew through the door and disappeared.

"Now, you are a distant cousin, but she may end up asking you to call her your Aunt, to keep things simple. The Ross family, while known, won't notice it because most haven't been in the country for some time. I imagine at one point you may get married in this timeline and you're name will change again."

"Married? Sir, I have to graduate first! I may not even live past this war," I exclaimed, making him chuckle.

"My dear, anything is possible. So you may be a Ross for some time."

"Hermione Ross," I tried out, "Hmm, it would take some getting used to, but I imagine I could do it. And for the students and teachers, the reason I am not in the Ministry records was because I was born in France on a holiday, but my parents moved to America mere months later."

"Perfect. She will, of course, know the truth, that you are simply… on your own."

"Albus," A voice called as the door opened.

"Here Minerva. I have someone I wish you to meet," He smirked at me, a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor McGonagall, please meet Miss Hermione Granger," He spoke as she came to stand at the end of my bed. I gave a smile and said, "It's wonderful to meet you Professor. The Headmaster was just telling me how accomplished you are at Transfiguration."

"Oh, well thank you dear. It's is nice to meet you as well," She smiled warmly, "But however did you get in the school? It's the summer holidays."

"Minerva, this young lady was found on the grounds on my walk yesterday evening. She has just recently lost her parents and was happened upon by _blood purists_. She escaped with the foresight to seek asylum," He spoke slowly and we both watched her eyes light up in worry.

"Oh, you poor child. Were you harmed?"

I nodded, looking down to my left arm, and turned it to show her. The red, angry letters screamed at me, as she gasped. It was still a shock to my own eyes but to anyone that didn't know it was there, it was just as distressing.

"My dear," She said, hand coming to cover her mouth in shock.

"It was a cursed blade. It won't ever heal completely, even with magic. And Essence of Dittany won't let the scar fade," I shrugged, knowing there wasn't anything I could do to change it.

"We would like to enroll her for the coming school year," Dumbledore spoke up, "But she would need a guardian. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind claiming her as a distant cousin, on your mother's side."

"Are we hiding her?" She asked Dumbledore, and I wasn't offended when she didn't question me herself.

"Yes. There is a great deal to Miss Granger that would be useful to our side, as she has already told me she wants to join the fight once she graduates."

"And what year have you completed last?" She asked me next.

"Sixth," I replied. While I was busy in my Sixth Year, my grades were exceptional, despite Harry's obsession with Malfoy and the Half-Blood Prince's potions book. _Which I had a chance to copy before Harry had Ginny hide it for him..._

"Now, be honest, how were your OWLs," Dumbledore asked.

"Outstanding's in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Astrology, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and an Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I believe our teacher fifth year had it out for me because I am Muggleborn though, as every other year I received an Outstanding. The classes I took in Sixth were all Outstanding's though. I was set to take the Seventh Year NEWT level classes this year," I concluded. Umbridge really did have it out for me, but because Harry, Ron and I started an illegal dueling club to combat her inability to teach us defensive spells.

Both of the professors stared at me with astonishment.

"I was known as the Bookworm of my year," I explained, "But I can't stand Divination and Muggle Studies was too easy. I need a challenge. I did not take Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, or Astrology in my Sixth Year though."

"I believe Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin will have some competition," McGonagall smiled.

"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, I would be glad to take you on as my ward, Miss Granger. But may I suggest we not broadcast your Muggleborn name. These are dangerous times," McGonagall frowned in concern.

"We were thinking the same thing. If we were to keep her safe, as safe as we could we would have to claim her as a half-blood at least, on the Ross side," Dumbledore suggested.

"No, I'm not ashamed of being a Muggleborn. I know you must have a few in the school," I offered.

"Yes, but we cannot change _their_ names suddenly to keep them safe. You, on the other hand, would be safer taking on a wizarding name and claiming you are half-blood. It would put off suspicions as to why the Ross name hasn't cropped up, because your mother left the Wizarding world for a Muggle. But you wished to learn magic and Ilvermony was the closest school to you. Which isn't far from the truth of your parents being English and moving to America."

"I would believe it. The Ross women have always gone against the norm," McGonagall smiled at me.

I sighed, thinking to myself I was losing everything that made me Hermione Granger. My parents, my life before whatever messed up magic Dumbledore left behind for me, my last name, my identity as a Muggleborn…

"If you feel it is best."

"We do," Dumbledore nodded, after exchanging a glance with McGonagall.

"Alright. My name is now Hermione Ross, half-blood," I conceded.

"Wonderful. Well, I believe we need to sort you now," Dumbledore smiled and I put on a cheery smile, internally wondering what his future self was thinking of sending _me_. I was going to mess up and say something I shouldn't; I just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Casting for this fic is as follows:
> 
> Hermione Granger - Emma Watson
> 
> Albus Dumbledore - Michael Gambon
> 
> Minerva McGonagall – Caitriona Balfe (Greying)
> 
> Sirius Black – Ben Barnes
> 
> James Potter - Aaron Taylor Johnson
> 
> Remus Lupin – Andrew Garfield
> 
> Peter Pettigrew – Jamie Bell
> 
> Lily Evans- Karen Gillan
> 
> Marlene McKinnon – Ashley Benson
> 
> Mary MacDonald – Lily Collins
> 
> Alice Fawley Longbottom - Carrey Mulligan
> 
> Frank Longbottom – Jim Sturgess
> 
> Dorcas Meadows – Nathalie Emmanuel
> 
> Molly Weasley – Alyson Hannigan
> 
> Arthur Weasley – Arthur Davill
> 
> Gideon and Fabian Prewett – Eddy Redmayne
> 
> Emmeline Vance – Emilia Clarke
> 
> Regulus Black – Kit Harrington
> 
> Severus Snape – Adam Driver
> 
> Fleamont Potter – Frank Langella
> 
> Euphemia Potter – Helen Mirren
> 
> Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black – Eva Green
> 
> Rodolphus Lestrange – Luke Evans
> 
> Narcissa Malfoy nee Black – Natalie Dormer
> 
> Andromeda Tonks nee Black – Michelle Dockery
> 
> Ted Tonks – Bradley James
> 
> Lucius Malfoy – Lucas Till
> 
> Orion Black – Tobias Menzies
> 
> Walburga Black – Lena Headey
> 
> Amycus Carrow – Iwan Rheon
> 
> Alecto Carrow – Gemma Whelan
> 
> Tom Riddle – Cillian Murphy
> 
> (Just to give you a visual of how I see these characters, versus how the movie might have portrayed them.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, WB Studios or any related characters.

As I suspected, I was sorted into Gryffindor, with the Hat commenting to me how odd it was that he saw in my mind that we had already met. I explained my wishes to be kept in Gryffindor and he complied with mild comments on how my talents were better suited to Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I knew where I was needed though.

McGonagall took me to Ollivander's the day I got out of the Hospital Wing. I had lost my wand at the Manor, still using Bellatrix's old one, knowing someone would surely recognize it. I hid it in the Room of Requirement, hoping never to see it again, but knowing I may sooner than I hoped.

"Professor," Ollivander greeted McGonagall as we entered, "Here with a student I see. Much older than a First Year, too."

"Yes, Miss Hermione Ross, my distant cousin. She's starting her Seventh Year at Hogwarts in September," She lied smoothly. He smiled at me, "Have you owned a wand before my dear?"

"Yes. Vinewood and Thunderbird tail feather. It was taken from me and snapped," I replied. I wasn't sure in reality if my wand had been destroyed but I did not get it back after Malfoy Manor, and I couldn't very well describe the one he had originally sold me.

"Good for Transfiguration," He nodded, still eyeing me curiously.

"Yes," I agreed, "Very good."

"Well then, first thing. We need to measure your arm. Dominant hand out," He asked, grabbing his magical tape. It flicked about and he jotted down the measurements, before bustling back into his store rows. He pulled out a few boxes, setting one down and opening it. I picked up the wand, giving it a little flick, a window break on the storefront at the motion.

"Not that one," He grimaced, handing me another. I went through 10 different wands before he cleaned up the mess, looking pensive. He pulled another box, opening it to reveal _my_ wand. I controlled myself to not snatch it from his hand, waiting for the telltale red sparks. Instead, boxes started flying off the shelves, startling us all. He grabbed it back as my heart sunk.

"I don't believe that was it either," He sighed, as I tried to mask my disappointment. Another pensive look and he looked up suddenly.

"I wonder," He whispered to himself. He climbed up the stairs, and I looked back at McGonagall, who smiled. This was just how Ollivander was, and I knew this already. I was just unprepared for my wand to not accept me. _Was my magic broken from traveling back in time?_

"Try this one," He spoke softly as he returned, handing a wand to me over the desk, before studying me intently.

As his fingers slipped from the wood, I felt the magic rushing through my body, red sparks erupted from it before I had time to move it an inch. The wand itself was dark wood, polished, with an ornate spiral handle. At the end of the wand, where it sat against the part of my palm above my wrist, a gorgeous stone, polished as well, capped it and made it feel the like pommel of a sword. The stone seemed to pulse slightly, as I felt my mind touched by my magic.

"Curious," He whispered, smiling at me as I felt my magic settle. It thrummed in my chest and fingertips, pulsing with an intensity I had never felt before.

"What's curious?" McGonagall asked, speaking up for me.

"This wand is made of Blackthorn. Blackthorn, which is a very unusual wand wood, has the reputation, in my view well-merited, of being best suited to a warrior. Often they need to pass through danger, or hardship to become truly bonded to their master. At its core, a phoenix feather. Temperamental things, phoenix cores. They are the hardest to tame but hold a stronger power than one would assume. I harvested this feather myself, from the Familiar of your new Headmaster," He smiled, as my eyes widened.

"Fawkes?" I whispered, looking down at the wand. Harry's core had been taken from Fawkes, as well as Voldemort's…

"The phoenix gave one more feather, just one. It brings to light the question of why this wand chose _you_. When it's brother's owner, holds a darkness inside of him. Perhaps you are the light, the balance to the scales. A wand of this temperament could only be for a truly extraordinary witch," He continued as he nodded, "For only someone who is capable of great things, whose heart was pure, would have been worthy of _this_ wand. I believe we can expect great things from you Miss Ross."

I swallowed thickly before nodding to him, "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. But for now, I just wish to complete my education."

"For now," He nodded, still smiling as if he knew something he shouldn't about me. Was he a Seer or something? Did I have _"I came from the future to stop Voldemort"_ stamped across my forehead?

"It's curious for other reasons though," He smiled as I got out my money.

"Why?" I asked, my head still spinning from the rush of power I felt with my new wand in hand.

"I woke up several days ago, very early morning," He waved that bit off, "And changed the core from another wand into this one. Something about my original pairing felt off suddenly. Wands are something that I am well versed in, but for some reason, I couldn't understand why I would need to change the cores. It is very unusual for a wandmaker to do so, but it was as if fate had suddenly changed."

I shrugged slightly and said, "Thank you. I have a feeling we'd have been here all day if you hadn't."

"It's also rare for you to use stones," McGonagall spoke, as we all looked to the pommel of my wand at the reminder.

"Another curious feature. I had a stroke of inspiration in the 60's, and this gemstone had only just been discovered in the 20's. It appears to be a new fad amongst the muggles now, with their beliefs in chakras and crystal healing. Labradorite clears and opens chakras, stimulating and magnifying your intention. It is a power gemstone that allows you to see through illusions to determine the actual tangible form of your dreams and goals. Coupled with the core of the phoenix feather, this wand should be a formidable force, for a warrior like yourself."

"My, I dare say we _shall_ be expecting great things from you, my dear," McGonagall teased lightly.

We paid for my new wand, my mind still reeling as we exited the building. Why had my wand not chosen me? My wand's core was brother to Voldemort's when I knew that it should have been Harry's. Holly and phoenix feather, _that_ was the wand meant to destroy Voldemort. How could Ollivander have known to change the wand cores days ago, when I had only just arrived?

"What's the matter dear?" McGonagall asked.

"My old wand. It feels strange to have a new one," I admitted, "And now I share… a connection… It feels wrong."

She patted my shoulder, "Perhaps you were chosen for a reason."

I nodded at her, even though, looking at my wand, I _knew_ I wasn't chosen. _I_ had made a choice. It wasn't fate or destiny that sent me back, it was my willingness to sacrifice my life that activated the Time-Turner.

It wasn't meant to be _me_.

* * *

Summer was a beautiful time to stroll the grounds of Hogwarts, also to acquaint myself with the teachers of this time. Most weren't around all summer, which was good as I wasn't sure I could keep from greeting most of them with a familiarity that they would not suspect from a brand new student. I 'got to know' the way around the castle, even double-checking the Diadem was still in the Room of Requirement.

The ghosts and portraits would be greeting me like an old friend by the end of the summer months. Hagrid and I became fast friends, and he introduced me to the Thestrals and even the centaurs. Firenze was most welcoming, and Hagrid even commended me on the respect I showed the Centaur, as I inclined my head in a slight bow.

As I was of age, McGonagall was fine with me taking small trips around the UK, collecting things I may need. I had to register my Wand and 'renew' my Apparating license at the ministry closer to term starting, but other than that, I was free to come and go during the summer months. I was able to travel with Dumbledore and the two of us took on Tom Riddle's wards for his maternal grandfather's ring.

I was very certain to tell him not to put it on his hand, because I did not want him dying earlier than his time. And as I promised his portrait back in my timeline, I did not allow him to see the ring anyways, in case he realized the stone used was indeed the Resurrection Stone from the tale of the Three Brothers.

If I was correct, the wand he used was the Elder Wand, and I would not allow him to gain all three. No one would be the master of Death this time around. I knew that his past involved Grindelwald and him searching for the Deathly Hallows. I felt good about hiding it because I wouldn't be tempted to use it, as no one I loved was dead.

They just didn't exist yet, or wouldn't know I even existed.

My new lease on life, as I was told to call it, was used to study the times. I gathered clothes from Muggle London, as well as music and books, just to re-acquaint myself with what I could talk about, and what had not come to pass. I also decided that I may need to disappear from the map a time or two without it being suspicious to the Marauders. The Room of Requirement became my haven. I had a Potions lab set up, along with a small library of my own books, a roaring fireplace that reminded me of the Gryffindor common room, and a blooming store of ingredients.

I had the Wolfsbane made, as well as ingredients for my next project. It had come to my attention that I wanted to be able to 'relate' to the boys. So, I was changing my nature to be more open to breaking rules or disregarding them. It would take some time, but I had years of George and Fred's behavior to draw on for inspiration.

For some strange reason, Harry's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map didn't disappear like I originally thought they would, so I would be able to sneak around the boys if needed. They already existed at this point in time, so why would they still be in my bag? It was puzzling to me, but I rationalized it that I didn't yet exist and _I_ still came back.

With the term starting, McGonagall brought me to Diagon Alley to purchase my necessities for the year. I already had my potions equipment, as well my own supply of pre-made potions such as Pepper-Up, Calming draughts, a few dreamless Sleep vials and a weeks supply of Polyjuice potion. But my robes were needed, as well as setting up my own Gringotts vault. Dumbledore and McGonagall both tried to set me up with a small fund but I declined, explaining I had more than I could possibly need hiding in my purse. Even before Portrait Dumbledore gifted me with the contents of his vault, I had a fair amount of money stashed for our time on the run, so it wasn't a terrible start to my new life here.

I would also be dropped off so that I could take the train with the other students. No need to make me any more of a spectacle by already waiting in the Great Hall by myself.

"Well, who do we have here?" A voice said behind me as I looked around Flourish and Blotts for my textbooks.

I turned, seeing a familiar face and having to do a double-take. There stood a much younger version of Sirius Black, and beside him was James Potter. Young Sirius looked vastly different to his older counterpart. There were not as many laugh lines, nor any wrinkles of fatigue from his years in Azkaban. His hair fell in soft curls to his shoulders; his eyes still the same striking grey while his skin reflected more years of sun exposure. I felt my heart flutter, seeing the familiar smirk playing on his lips, showcasing the fact he wasn't sporting any facial hair, just a light dusting of stubble.

He looked _very_ good with five o'clock shadow.

Turning my head, I quickly observed the Potter I had never met. I could not believe how similar Harry and James looked; except the eyes of course. There were subtle differences, like their jaw structure, and the shape of their noses.

"Padfoot, let the girl shop," James smirked, perusing the shelves as his friend openly ogled me.

"I suggest you put your tongue back in your mouth, if you don't want someone to step on it. Girls don't enjoy watching boys pant after them like dogs," I snipped at his suggestive smile. He looked taken aback as James laughed freely.

"Love, you've made my day! James Potter," He introduced himself after flashing me a dashing smile.

"Hermione Ross," I smiled, shaking Harry's father's outstretched hand.

"Ross, huh? Are you related to dear Minnie?" Sirius asked with his stupid smirk back in place. I rolled my eyes, "Yes, she's my distant cousin, but we decided I would call her my Aunt. It's complicated. Mom married my Dad, a Muggle from France, moved to America... and now I'm back."

"Ah, well that explains why I haven't seen you before. I would have remembered a beauty like you," Sirius flirted, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. Honestly, if he weren't one of the people I was trying to save, I would have slapped him for his suggestive smile.

"If you are quite done drooling on my hand," I quipped, pulling it out of his grasp.

"Oh, you are exactly like dearest Minnie. Hermione Ross, I am yours!" He sank to his knees dramatically. I looked at James and asked, "How often does he do this?"

"This is new," James smiled, grabbing a Sugar Quill from his bag to munch on, as if eating popcorn, "I want to see how this plays out."

Rolling my eyes I heard a new voice join in, "Really Sirius? Do you have to make a fool of yourself everywhere we go?"

Turning around, I noticed a much younger Remus Lupin. Like Sirius, he wore no facial hair but a dusting of stubble, his face looking much more youthful and less scarred. My heart clenched fiercely at the memory of him lying beside his future wife in the Great Hall, eyes closed forever, never to see his son grow up.

"Hello, Hermione Ross," I greeted him, extending my hand, and shaking my head to rid myself of the horrible memory.

"Remus Lupin. Are you a student?" He asked, noticing my choice of textbooks.

"Yes, Seventh Year at Hogwarts."

"A transfer student, I assume? I haven't seen you before," He commented, making me smile.

"You assume correctly. I attended Ilvermony in America up until this past summer."

"Well, you will love Hogwarts. Have you been Sorted yet?" He smiled kindly.

"Yes. I have actually been staying in the school over the summer. My Aunt thought it would help if I got to know all the passageways before term started."

"You can stay in the school over the summer holidays? Where the _fuck_ has that information been all these years? I would have _never_ gone home," Sirius remarked as he shuffled closer to me on his knees.

"What house?" Remus asked, ignoring Sirius's begging at my feet.

"Gryffindor. You?" I asked politely.

"We are all in Gryffindor. I'm a prefect this year," Remus beamed, "James is Head Boy, though we are not quite sure how he swung that."

"Just because I'm not a swot doesn't mean I can't play by the rules," The spectacled boy sniped.

"You'll be Head Boy and still receiving detention," Remus chuckled to his friend, "Mark my words."

"Ugh, he is such a buzz kill. Hermione, my sweetest, please say you'll be mine," Sirius begged.

"Ah, you'll be rooming with my Lily-flower then, Hermione," James smirked, still watching Sirius act like a lost puppy.

"Oh, your girlfriend?" I asked in a naïve voice. Of course, I knew it wasn't true.

"He only wishes. Please, please kitten? Be mine?" He asked as I looked down on him in shock. Kitten was what Sirius had called me the summer before Fifth Year.

"Kitten? Really?" I asked, confused. In secret, I was flattered at the familiar pet name. But I had only just met the crazed teenage Sirius, not the manic, PTSD suffering Azkaban escapee.

"You remind me of a Mini McGonagall," He smirked, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Well, lovely to meet you Remus, and James. And who did you say you were?" I asked in a bored tone to the handsome young man at my feet.

"Your future husband, Sirius Black," He smirked, as he stood up once more.

"Gee, that sounds lovely. When shall we set the date?" I asked, pretending to be starry-eyed.

"Uh, what date?" He asked, confused by my sudden change in behavior.

"The date for our wedding of course, silly," I teased, changing my voice to mimic Lavender's, watching him pale. James and Remus were shaking in silent laughter as they caught on to my act, while Sirius was still shifting uncomfortably under my stare.

"Gotcha," I smiled coolly before I looked over his shoulder to give a small wave goodbye to James and Remus, "Lovely to meet you both."

"Look for us on the train, if you are taking it, that is," Remus smiled as I backed away to go pay for my books.

"I will be. Aunt Minnie says it's good to socialize," I smirked, watching Sirius's eye twitch, as the boys behind him started howling with laughter.

"I think you've met your match Padfoot," Remus snickered as I got out of earshot. Paying for my books, I quickly made my way down the cobblestone street to where McGonagall was waiting for me outside the Magical Menagerie.

"I trust you found everything?" She asked, with a small smile. I nodded, "Yes I did, Aunt Minerva."

"Wonderful. Shall we head back to the school?"

"I was wondering if Muggle records work on the Gramophone at school? There are a few I'd like to purchase and listen to while studying," I asked, eyeing the music store.

"It does, but it would have to be played low as to not disturb the other students in your dorm," She nodded.

"Of course. I can even put a Silencing charm around myself and the gramophone, so I'm not disturbing anyone," I promised.

"Be quick. I will meet you at the Apparation point," She gave a small gesture with her head. I beamed, bouncing off to peruse the record collection that I found familiar. My parents would put on their old records like ABBA and Elton John, and we'd dance around the living room.

Finding just the ones I was looking for, I paid and stole out of the shop, eager to get back to the school. I had to figure out a way to defeat the Basilisk soon. Of course, Professor Dumbledore was going to help, which would ease my troubles. I wondered if we could possibly just crush it under rocks when suddenly I was falling onto my butt.

"Woah, sorry. I got a bit distracted," A warm voice said, as hands helped me up.

"That's alright. I was daydreaming a bit as well," I smiled up at my obstacle. My smile dropped as I noticed Harry's green eyes staring back at me.

"Oh, are you an ABBA fan too?" The red-headed girl smiled at me, and I nodded, "One of my favorite Muggle bands, aside from Creedence Clearwater Revival, Elton John, The Beatles, Queen-"

"I love Queen! Aren't they just amazing?" She gushed and I laughed as I held out my hand, "They are. I'm Hermione Ross. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Lily Evans, and yes, I do. I'm Head Girl this year," She informed me, even though I knew. My copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ had all the information I needed, on who was a prefect and who were top students of the Marauder's graduating class.

"That's wonderful. What house are you in? I'm in Gryffindor," I explained, watching her eyes furrow in confusion.

"I am too. Are you new?" She asked.

"I am, Seventh Year. I transferred from Ilvermony in America. And before you ask, my mother was British; it's where I picked up the accent. It usually prompts questions, so I just like to get it out of the way," I chuckled.

"Wow, I have never heard of a transfer student before. When did you get Sorted into Gryffindor?" She asked inquisitively.

"Over the holiday. My… my parents were killed and I came to Hogwarts because my distant Aunt teaches there. Professor McGonagall," I explained. Her smile dropped as I spoke and she looked sad for me, "I am so sorry."

"It's okay. It's been a few months… but I got to explore the school over the summer. It's fascinating," I offered, steering the conversation to a happier subject.

"Well, there goes my idea of showing you around," She deflated slightly, "But please find me on the train, I can introduce you to the girls in our dorm."

"I will. I have promised to find a few students so far, and from what Aunt Minerva tells me the train ride is quite a few hours. I'll have plenty of time to meet everyone in our year hopefully."

"Who have you met already?" She smiled.

"Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black. Though I'm sure Black has a few screws loose. Got down on his knees in the middle of Flourish and Blotts and begged me to be his. Bit of a drama king, that one," I joked and she laughed heartily.

"Oh yes. They are trouble by the way. They call themselves the Marauders, along with another boy in our year, Peter Pettigrew. And James Potter is an absolute toe-rag," She huffed, "Both he and Black are bullies. I would avoid them if you could."

"Ah, so that's what Sirius meant," I smiled, "James called you his Lily-flower and Sirius said, "He only wishes!"

"I'm not his. He is extremely immature. Pulling pranks, bullying my… former friend… He can take a long walk off a short pier for all I mind," She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can help talk him down when he's being over-zealous in his love professions," I offered.

"Wonderful! Oh, the girls will love you," She beamed, "Do try to find me on the train or the platform before the boys do. I just want to hold it over their heads that you chose us first."

I chuckled, "I will try, but that Sirius Black is like a dog with a bone. I had to switch tactics on him to get him to stop drooling on my shoes."

"Do tell," She giggled.

"I have to get back to my Aunt. If you walk with me to the Apparation point, I can," I offered. She agreed and I began to tell her about my first experience with ¾ of the Marauders.

By the time we reached McGonagall, we were both in tearful laughter at Sirius Black's behavior.

"My dear, you seem to have met Miss Evans," My 'fake Aunt' smiled at us.

"Indeed I have, Aunt Minvera."

"Hello, Professor. How was your summer?" Lily asked.

"It was quiet. Though Hermione's move-in was the most exciting part. She's been a handful," McGonagall teased and I fake sputtered, "Auntie, I have been an absolute angel!"

"She has been. Quietest thing and she and Professor Dumbledore get on like a house on fire, which worries me greatly," She told Lily who giggled.

"That's wonderful. You already know your teachers this year then?"

"Yes. Professor Slughorn has already roped me into his Slug Club," I laughed, "Caught me making Madam Pomfrey a few things and wouldn't let me leave the dungeons until I accepted."

"Perfect, now I have someone to go with," She offered.

"Sounds perfect. It was lovely to meet you, Lily. See you on the train!" I smiled, quickly stepping back to follow McGonagall.

"See you then," She waved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all! The third chapter is here for you, and I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, WB or any of its characters.

It was only another week later and that I apparated back to London, without my trunk as it was already at the school. I had my robes in my beaded purse, and my wand securely fastened to the holder under my sleeve. Steeling my nerves, my eyes scanned the crowd, not only for Lily but for any sense of danger. People milled about around me, families saying goodbye to their children, luggage, and cages of familiars being loaded into cargo cars further down the way. As my eyes looked around, I noticed familiar faces from pictures and memories, being careful to not stare.

While scanning, I saw a familiar head of red hair, already waving at me. Lily beamed at me, turning her body towards me and gesturing for me to come over.

"Hermione!" She called and I smiled as I made my way over to where she stood by the Platform entrance to King's Cross.

"Hermione, come meet my parents," She took my hand, leading me towards a dark-haired man and a redheaded woman.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans," I greeted them, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"This is Hermione, the girl I told you about that had transferred from America," She explained excitedly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione, as well. I'm so sorry to hear about the reason you transferred," Mrs. Evans apologized.

"Thank you for saying that. I was sad to lose them, but walking through Hogwarts felt like… coming home," I said honestly.

We heard the train whistle its warning, and Lily quickly hugged her parents' goodbye. She tugged me into a car, finding an empty compartment.

"Your parents are very nice," I commented, pulling my bag into my lap as I sat down.

"Thank you," She said, waving goodbye to them as the compartment door opened again.

"Lily! How was your summer?" A girl asked, coming in to hug the redhead.

"It was good," She responded before turning back to introduce me to the newcomer, "Hermione, this is Alice Fawley, one of the girls in our year. She's in our dorm."

"Hello," I smiled to hide my flash of memory upon studying the girl, "Pleased to meet you."

It was like seeing a ghost. Neville's mother was beautiful, and seeing her reminded me of another event I needed to stop; the torture of her and her husband at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. She would not be admitted to St. Mungo's Janice Thickey Ward if I had any say in it. Seeing her in my Fifth Year memory, white-haired and a vacant look upon her aged face, I would work to replace each memory of my past with those I was making now. I couldn't afford to look haunted each time I spoke to those that had been lost to a war outcome I was trying to change.

"Alice, this is Hermione Ross, Professor McGonagall's great-something niece. She transferred from Ilvermony over the summer," Lily introduced as Alice shook my hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Marlene will be so thrilled for a new victim!" She clapped excitedly. I furrowed my brow, "Should I be worried?"

"Oh, Marls just likes giving us makeovers. She's been doing it for our whole time at Hogwarts. She may make a comment about your hair, but don't take it to heart. She's had plenty of things to say about _ours_ over the years," Alice explained.

"Ah. It wouldn't be the first time someone commented on my hair. It was once compared to a wild, snarly bush. Though my curls have tamed some over the years," I teased myself.

"No, Hermione, it looks lovely. Marlene just… well, she's Marlene. Like a hurricane with no way of containing her or censoring her," Lily explained, "Our other dorm mates balance the scales in our direction though, in character. Marlene is holding down the other side _all_ on her own."

"Duly noted," I smirked.

"Why the sudden school change? Your parents move back?" Alice asked and I tensed slightly at the mention of my parents.

_They moved in a sense. Godric, I did as well. Just into the past._

"Well, my Mom married a muggle, my Dad, from France and then got a job over in America. A few months ago… I lost them."

"Oh, I am so sorry for prying."

"It's alright. It was… blood purists. They got them while I was still in school. But I finished the term and Aunt Minerva had me escorted back to England. Sorry, you probably don't want to hear the details," I shook my head and gave a forced smile.

"No, that's alright. It helps with the healing process," Alice smiled, "You can let out as much as you'd like."

"Tell me about you. Lily, we briefly spoke but I never got to ask about your life. Do either of you have any siblings? Are you Seventh Year as well, Alice?"

"Only child, and yes, I'm a Seventh Year," Alice answered as she sat down, and Lily gave a sad smile, "I have an older sister."

"Has she graduated?" I asked, knowing the answer anyways. I needed to remember to learn about everyone, so that if I said something I shouldn't know, it wouldn't seem suspicious.

"No, Petunia's a Muggle. I'm Muggleborn."

"Oh, that's lovely! Someone will understand all my little quirks, like using actual pens!" I beamed, "My father was a muggle professor in Boston. He taught French History. Never understood why my mother refused to give up quills."

_Just tuck little white lies in where you can_ , I thought to myself.

"Yes! I have a stash with me for special occasions, like our finals studying. They fascinate the other students," She chuckled, eased by my comment on Muggle things.

"What's up _witches_?" A new voice announced herself while the door opened again, "We are back for another year of- Oh, hello."

I turned to see a pretty blonde, smiling at me in fascination. Behind her was a dark-skinned beauty, softly tugging her natural hair into place and a brunette with kind blue eyes smiling at me in greeting.

"Marlene!" Lily beamed, jumping up to hug her friends, "Dorcas, Mary, I've missed you."

"How was your summer? And you Alice, did you and Frank finally… seal the deal?" Marlene wiggled her eyebrows as Lily and the brunette hugged tightly.

"Marls," Alice huffed and I gave a small smile as she gave me a pointed look that said, " _See what I mean?_ "

"What? I just want to know if he's got a good _wand_ ," She joked again, nudging her friend.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Frank is my boyfriend, he just graduated last year. Oh! Girls, this is Hermione Ross," Alice introduced me, "She a transfer student from Ilvermony and McGonagall's great something niece. She's a Seventh Year too!"

"Oh, how wonderful! And a fresh canvas too! I'm so excited to get to know you, but please, please let me do something wild with your hair. It's my only source of fun at school. Well, besides the parties and the few blokes I can drag into a broom cupboard for a shag," She lamented, making Lily and Alice chuckle.

"Lay off her Marls. I'm Dorcas," The ebony beauty smiled at me, extending her hand. I shook it saying, "Hermione. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Mary, and welcome to Hogwarts!" The brunette smiled, before hugging me.

"Oh, you're a hugger," I chuckled, hugging her back lightly.

"Yes, she is. Demands a hug a day from everyone," Lily teased.

"So Hermione, what do you say? Can you be my guinea pig? Pleeeeeeaassse?" Marlene begged, giving me what I assumed was her puppy dog eyes.

"I was told you may want to play around with my hair a bit. I don't mind, as long as it's manageable. And the same length and color. I never really had any girlfriends that would do that sort of stuff."

"Wonderful, now, sit down, I've got a few things I want to try on your hair. And surely your Mum must have taught you a bit?" Marlene asked, pulling out her wand and muttering something. I felt my hair move and change in weight a few times, but no one was laughing so I assume it wasn't odd looking.

"Not really. Dad didn't like magic in the house, and at school, I was more focused on my academics than my appearance," I explained, "I rarely wore makeup as it was."

"So, your parents… They moved back to England or did your Mom leave your Dad in America because he didn't like magic? What's the story?" She asked bluntly as she muttered something again towards my head.

"Marlene," Lily warned, flashing her eyes as I looked at my purse in my lap.

"She lost her parents recently, in an attack. That's why she is back in England," Alice spoke softly, and I was reminded of Neville so much it brought tears to my eyes. I blinked them back, not wanting to seem like a crybaby in front of my new dorm mates.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I say things without thinking," Marlene winced.

"It's alright. It reminds me of a friend of mine. Kept putting his foot in his mouth," I smiled softly at her.

"That's our Marls. I'm sorry about your parents. What a dreadful thing to happen. I thought the attacks were only localized to the UK," Dorcas frowned.

"No. Hate is a universal language," I shrugged.

"And unfortunately, it's a learned trait," Mary gave a sad smile, though I saw a spot of grief in her eyes. I thought back to what I knew of the girls and remembered Mulciber had attacked her in her fifth year, the junior Death Eater at this point in time.

"Well… we can be your family," Marlene proclaimed, "Shall we girls?"

"I would love to be," Alice piped up, smiling at me.

"So would I. Shall we take a vote?" Lily asked.

"Yes! All in favor of Hermione Ross being inducted as the sixth member of the Rubies, say "Aye"," Marlene spoke in an elegant voice.

"Aye," Alice raised her hand and beamed at me.

"Aye," Lily spoke softly.

"Aye," Dorcas and Mary smiled, raising their hands.

"The 'Aye's' have it," Marlene raised both of her hands as she spoke. I looked at them in question, "Have I been inducted into a secret society or something? Am I going to get hazed?"

"No," Marlene burst out laughing, "We want you to be a Ruby."

"A _Ruby_?" I asked, not sure what that meant.

"Three years ago, we formed a little club. Just the Gryffindor girls in our year. Much like the boys you met yesterday are the Marauders, we are the Rubies. Red to represent our house color, hard and tough as the stone we emulate. We stick together; we are friends and we are family," Lily explained.

Something Dumbledore's portrait had said to me came to mind: _Allies become friends. Friends become family._

I smiled, feeling warm inside as I realized I was being accepted as one of the girls. It had been something that took years for me in my time. Harry and Ron were my only good friends, until Ginny and Luna. Pavarti and Lavender were too gossipy for my ever-studious attitude those first years.

But these girls, I knew who they would become, and it aligned with my beliefs and my own future. So it was a unanimous decision between my head and heart that I would accept to be their friend. If it had only been this easy with Harry and Ron our first train ride. It had been one of my many conversations with Dumbledore during the summer. Should I befriend them, or work from the shadows?

"That… sounds wonderful," I smiled in response, "I accept, enthusiastically!"

"That's smashing!" Marlene exclaimed, "Now, can I try one more thing on your hair?"

Lily and I laughed at Marlene's change of thought as I replied, "Why not?"

* * *

An hour later, I excused myself to go to the bathroom, leaving my new friends behind. They were so welcoming and loving, that even though I hadn't known them long, they were friendships that I valued on par with Harry and Ron's. I felt guilty, being happy while the future was still so uncertain, but I knew the boys would want me to be happy.

But as I dressed in my uniform, I kept my robes tucked in my beaded purse. Something that seemed to have changed was how my uniform actually fit after my year on the run. I was thinner, more athletic from running and the training I put myself through this summer. I wanted to be as prepared as possible. The Quidditch pitch was the perfect track for running and training after I convinced Madam Hooch to let me ward and rearrange it. I was putting off learning how to fly better, still hating being off the ground. I highly doubted I would need it, but it was still a good skill to have in battle, I had to reason with myself.

My legs were more toned, and I understood why girls in my time tried to shorten their skirts. They wanted to show off what they had. I was not interested in having the male population of Hogwarts in 1977 ogling me, but Madam Malkin wouldn't let me have baggier clothes.

" _You have the figure, my dear, you must flaunt it… appropriately_ ," She told me.

So everything felt form-fitting. But I tugged my sweater down and straightened my tie. Marlene had worked wonders on my hair, giving it back shine that had long faded on our Horcrux hunt, and it now hung in soft waves down my back. I was happy to let her experiment on me because it built trust between us. It was something I would need to gain here; everyone's trust.

I exited the bathroom compartment, humming to myself as another door opened up further down the car. I saw a familiar head of black, messy hair and my heart clenched. But it wasn't Harry.

"Hermione!" James called, and I smiled at him as I walked towards the compartment.

"Hello James, how are you?" I asked politely as he gestured for me to come into their compartment.

"I'm great. We were just discussing our first prank of the year," James answered as I sat down on an open seat on the bench.

Sirius was sitting, in what I suppose was to be called a relaxed and 'cool' pose, smiling at me flirtatiously. Remus and another boy I knew to be Peter Pettigrew sat playing chess, smiling up at me as I entered.

"Hello, Remus. Black," I regarded the illegal animagus.

"Hello Hermione," Remus smiled, looking back to the board.

Sirius sat up straighter, taking my hand like in the bookshop, "You scared me, Hermione. I thought I was never going to see you again, my sweet."

"You really must be dense, Black. I said I was attending Hogwarts and you thought you were never going to see me again?" I deadpanned, slipping my hand out of his.

"Oh Pads, just admit defeat," Remus smiled, before patting Peter's arm, "Peter, this is Hermione Ross. McGonagall's niece. Hermione, this is Peter Pettigrew, the last of our little group."

"Of sorts. It's a distant family connection," I explained, "And I doubt you are the last. I bet you are really the ring leader."

Peter blushed slightly, "No, just the tag along."

"Don't sell yourself short. My Aunt has told me that you keep this lot from causing too much trouble," I smiled.

"That is true. Peter would rather we just hang out in the kitchens," Sirius teased his friend.

"They have house-elves that make all the food for the school, and quite a few of them love to feed us on our late-night excursions," James explained, "Peter loves dessert. Moony here loves anything chocolate."

"Oh, wonderful! I have a few taste testers then. The elves let me use the kitchens late at night too, but I like to bake. Peter, you must help me. I have to perfect a few recipes. Can you give me your opinion on a few desserts?"

"I would love to! What kind of food?" He inquired, as I watched Sirius lean back slightly, monitoring how I was giving Peter my attention.

"Cakes, cookies, puddings, trifles, cheesecakes, anything chocolate. I bake and cook when I'm stressed or… well, I like to bake for my friends," I finished, flushing a little as I realized I couldn't say " _or when I'm lonely_ ", without them asking why.

"Wow, that sounds heavenly," James nodded, "Would… we _all_ be invited?"

"Absolutely," I smiled, "Though I think you'll find yourself quite stretched thin with Head Boy duties, so I'll make sure they bring you some."

"Plus Quidditch, mate," Sirius pointed out, making James pout.

"I've already got the Pitch reserved for tryouts. Hopefully there is new blood this year," He muttered turning to me, "Do you play Hermione?"

"Not a chance, though I am not entirely opposed to watching it. My feet stay firmly on the ground," I chuckled.

"So, who were you sitting with when the train started?" Remus asked, moving a knight.

"Lily Evans, Alice Fawley, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes and Mary Macdonald. They asked me to be a Ruby," I smiled, prompting James and Sirius to groan.

"What?" I asked the two other boys.

"James and Sirius are under the impression that you may join our group. A chance to… 'one-up' the girls. Act as a spy for James on Lily."

"Well, that is against the girl code… but I think you and Lily would be perfect together," I smiled encouragingly at James. He beamed, sitting up straighter as he replied, "Really? I just wish she would give me a chance."

"She claims you are a bully and immature."

"Ouch," Peter winced, moving his knight on the board.

"We knew that she thought that," Remus explained, frowning as he studied the board again for his next move.

"They are so pretentious though. " _Don't bully Snivelus. Don't prank Slytherin. Don't fly our underwear up the flagpoles_ ," Sirius mocked lightly.

"How on earth do you get into the girls' dormitory?" I asked, knowing that animagus animals must be able to bypass the charmed defenses on the girl's dormitory staircase. I would have to watch out for that and keep my bag with me at all times.

"Ah, that is one of the Mysteries of the Marauders, Darling," Sirius asked, sidling up closer to me.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies," James smirked.

"Anyways, James, I think you should lay off the bullying. 4/5 bullied kids end up taking their aggression out on someone else. You are creating a bully by being a bully."

"But he's a little Death Eater wannabe," He sighed dramatically.

"And you think your behavior will change that? Maybe he needs someone to show him the light, so to speak. And if you continue, you may just be pushing him towards the future you've predicted for him."

James was quiet for a moment, sighing, "Ugh, fine. I'll try to be nicer. It's going to taste bitter, like the mandrake le-"

Sirius had leaped over my lap to slap a hand over James's mouth. He looked at me, and smirked, "Oh, sorry dearest. James sometimes says some stupid things."

"Ah, and now I know how you got up into the girls' dormitory," I raised an eyebrow and smiled conspiratorially.

"What are you talking about?" Peter smiled nervously, eyes darting to James and Sirius.

"Ah, you as well. As it turns out," I gave a small smile before opening my mouth wide and looking towards the roof. All four boys leaned forward to spot was I was trying to show them.

"Your… your…" James sputtered, clearly seeing the mandrake leaf on the roof of my mouth.

"Yes. And I'm quite excited to find out what animal I am," I bounced excitedly. Sirius swung an arm around my shoulders and drawled, "Why, any animal would be lovely with you wearing its skin."

"Ugh, that's sickening," I gagged and James burst out laughing, "Charming Pads."

"Pads, Padfoot? Is that some sort of nickname for your animagus?" I asked.

"Eh, yeah. I turn into a dog," Sirius smiled weakly, clearly embarrassed that his pick up line didn't work.

"Are you registering?" James asked, suddenly.

"Uh, can you keep a secret?" I asked with a worried tone, even though I knew they wouldn't tell.

"Of course," Remus nodded, prompting the boys to agree.

"My Aunt doesn't know," I smiled, "I don't want to register quite yet."

"That's bold. She's got spunk," James smirked at the rest of the boys.

"Alright, so Sirius is a dog. James, what is yours?" I asked, seeing Remus tensing up, "Unless of course, it's personal… Forget I said anything."

"No, no. I can tell you mine, but its up to Remus and Peter to give theirs away. It's dangerous to give up your anonymity. I'm a Stag."

"Do you have a nickname too?" I smiled, knowing Peter wasn't going to tell me his as Remus had also gone quiet.

"I'm called Prongs," He smirked.

"I'm a rat. Wormtail," Peter spoke up gently, and I turned to him surprised.

"Did they pick that for you?" I asked him, and he nodded, "Yeah. It just… fits. Because of the tail."

"Honestly, you could have picked a nicer name," I admonished the three others.

Remus shrugged, "He didn't speak up about it."

"What would you have done if he had? You'd probably have doubled down with that name and refused anything he suggested," I frowned, "No matter if his tail is wormlike or something in similar appearance, it just sounds degrading."

James frowned, realizing he might have been a bit of a bully towards his friend, "Is that true Peter? Did you want a different name?"

"It's not so bad," The boy looked to his lap.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable Peter," I spoke gently, "I just know a little something about nicknames and how cruel they can be, even unintentionally."

"I don't think they meant to hurt me," He nodded, his voice small.

"I know. I was called a bushy-haired, insufferable know-it-all by my peers, and one teacher as well. And a Bucktooth know-it-all, and the bookworm of my year. I was made fun of for my thirst for knowledge. One of my good friends was made fun of for his outward appearance as well, and as a result, he suffered from a lack of self-confidence."

"I'm okay," He gave me a small smile.

"We can pick a new name for you, Pete. I guess we didn't really think that through," James commented, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, it's okay. Truly. It's… just nice to know it wasn't intentional," He smiled at the boys.

Sirius was quiet and I turned to him, seeing him watching me with a little green-eyed monster in his eyes, next to the confusion of my protectiveness of a boy I just met. I would have to be careful with how I approached the next subject.

"Remus," I looked to the handsome boy that was my D.A.D.A Professor, in another life, "Or should I call you Moony?"

He looked worried as I started to dig through my bag, knocking a few books around and muttering under my breath, "Bugger, I just sorted those."

"Did I just hear books falling? What do you have in there?" Sirius asked, trying to peek in my bag over my shoulder

"Don't you know it's rude to look through a ladies' handbag without her permission?" I chided him as I found purchase on the vile I had brought along for the day, "A-ha!"

Pulling it out and snapping my purse closed, I passed Remus the vile saying, "It will taste dreadful, but it will help."

He looked at me in confusion, before I smiled softly, "I had a friend- Well, first he was a Professor, then he became a dear friend. He suffered from the same… 'monthly affliction' you do. I know it just passed, and the next isn't until the end of the month, but I thought you should know now."

Remus's eyes went wide, face paling slightly, looking down at the bottle to turn the label towards him.

"Wolfsbane," He whispered locking eyes with James, who leaped up to face me, drawing his wand.

"James Potter, put that thing away. I don't intend to announce it from the Astronomy Tower, nor will I tell anyone who doesn't already know," I rounded on him as well, my own wand slipping from my holder into my waiting palm with lightning speed.

He watched me a moment, both of us staring down the ends of the others wands before his arm relaxed and he asked, "How?"

"Those scars, I recognized them when we met in Flourish and Blotts. I asked Dumbledore and he confirmed it, only _after_ I told him I knew a potion that would help Remus keep his mind during his Wolf Time," I explained.

"How?" Remus asked with wide eyes, "It's impossible."

"No, nothing is impossible. It simply was improbable until you apply a little logic and magic. This is only one of seven you must drink, a week before the Full moon. Missing even one day will render it useless. And do _not_ try to sweeten it. It will also undo all the work I put into making it," I stated primly, continuing, "I will give you your supply each month. I'm already certain you'll hate the taste, as my friend did. But if it means you keep control over your own mind, you'll bear it with a grin."

He was quiet for a moment, digesting everything I just said, before smiling slowly. As he looked up at me he asked, "I can keep my mind?"

"Yes," I confirmed, "Now, I can hold on to it for safekeeping if you'd like. No one but Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey knows about it. The less, the better."

"Doesn't Slughorn ask what you are brewing?" Sirius asked, confused as Remus handed me back the vial.

"I don't brew it in the Potions classroom, and no, I won't tell you where," I answered the next question he was going to ask.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The Trolley Woman asked as she opened our door, pushing along her cart of goodies.

"Hello," I smiled to her, standing up and pulling a few Galleons out of my purse, "Will this be enough for five of each?"

"Of course dear."

"May I ask your name?" I smiled at her as she gathered my purchases.

"Mathilda," She smiled, as I gave her my coins, "I don't believe I've seen you here before my dear."

"No, I'm new to Hogwarts, a transfer student," I explained, "My name is Hermione."

"Oh, then welcome! You will love your new school I just know it. If these gentlemen give you any trouble Hermione, you just tell me. I'll be up front with the driver," She winked at me, and I laughed.

"I will. Thank you, Mathilda," I nodded to her, taking my food items and giving her a small wave goodbye. She continued on, and I turned back to see the boys still watching me as I closed the door.

"What?"

"I didn't know she had a name," Sirius replied honestly, making James snort.

"Must all the boys in my life have the emotional range of a teaspoon," I sighed, looking heavenward. Remus barked in laughter, with Peter joining in soon after with mirth.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Remus," I smiled, handing him a chocolate frog as I closed the compartment door. He took it, giving me a sad smile as he replied, "People don't take kindly to… my kind."

"What kind is that?" I asked, wanting to coax it out of him.

"Well, you know…" He trailed off.

"Fear of a name, leads to fear of the thing itself. And besides, if anyone understands your fear about your affliction, it would be these three. And I would like to be your friend. There is no fear on my part," I answered, waiting for him to nod.

"I would like that too," He smiled at me, "Thank you. Just knowing… that I can keep my mind when I turn… it feels like liberation."

"I'm glad. Now, which of you lot actually studies?" I teased, lightening the mood. Sirius and James stayed quiet as I handed them a few morsels. Peter raised his head a bit, "I study, but I fall behind a lot. Remus is the one who puts in hours in the Library."

"Well, as the official bookworm of Ilvermony, if you need any help at all Peter, I have been told I am a great tutor," I smiled at him. It wasn't in me to hate the boy, not on principle, because he hadn't done anything yet. He hadn't joined the Death Eaters and Voldemort yet, so he hadn't betrayed James and Lily. He could still be saved.

My whole tactic revolved around showing him how his friends loved him. Step one, getting them to admit that his name of Wormtail was degrading, regardless of if his Animagus was a rat. Now that he knew it wasn't meant to hurt him, he would have more self-confidence.

"That would be great, but I don't want to distract you from your own studies," He gave a shy smile.

"Oh, that's no bother at all. I'm already ahead for the term, and I'd love to help you," I smiled, watching Sirius and James look at me in confusion.

"How?" They asked, and I looked at Remus, seeing him chuckling under his breath as if it was obvious that his friends didn't listen.

"Bookworm, remember? Because I was already at school, I had access to the texts and what the teachers were going to cover this term. I like to be prepared," I admitted.

"Oh," Sirius replied, taking a Pumpkin Pasty from my hands as I offered them.

"So, three, soon to be four, unregistered Animagus and a werewolf. What a strange friendship," I smiled. Sirius looked up at me, a sad smile on his face and nodded, "The strangest. But there is never a dull moment with us, love."

"So, James, what is the latest prank?" I inquired, handing him a sugar quill. I could settle for the licorice wands, as Peter had taken the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

Chewing off an end slowly, I listened to their idea of spiking everyone's punch tomorrow morning to give them pink hair. I threw in a suggestion or two, remembering Fred and George's forever immature ideas. My heart clenched again at the thought of Weasley red hair, huddled around their fallen family in the Great Hall. Ron's eyes looking up at me vacantly made my body grow cold, and I had to shut my eyes as I fought off tears again. While they didn't ask me about it, I knew that the boys noticed my behavior.

"Blimey! Is that the time? We've got to change," Remus shot up, and I smiled, "I'm good. But I should go join the girls, if that's all right. I didn't want to be rude and not come see you lot."

"Of course," James nodded, before smiling at me, "Give Evans my best."

"Just try to remember what I said. In fact, try not to get a rise out of her at all. She'll be wondering why you aren't giving her the usual attention and she'll come to _you_."

"Ah, that won't work. I told him to keep at his usual stuff. It's the best option for girls like Evans. Wear her down," Sirius smiled dashingly at me. I raised a brow at him and asked, "How often does that work? Little boys pull the braids of the girls they like, but it usually drives the girls away further."

He scoffed, "I don't believe that."

"Really? Has it worked for you?" I inquired. He deflated as he said, "Well, it's still a good tactic."

"And on that note, I leave you. James, take it from an _actual_ girl. When the guy who likes us stops giving us attention, it usually sends us spiraling. Reverse psychology," I winked, before leaving.

"Hermione! We were getting worried. Did those boys try and sway you that they aren't pranksters?" Mary asked as I entered the girls' compartment again. I smiled, "No, they were already planning. They are going to spike the drinks tomorrow morning, so I'll ask Mipsy to make sure to exclude it from ours as well."

The girls looked at me and Lily was the first to question, "Who is Mipsy?"

"One of the house-elves in the kitchen. I got to know the castle very well over the summer. I ate in the kitchens most days, in between exploring," I explained.

"How have I not known about the house-elves this whole time?" Alice asked the group.

"I wasn't aware either," Marlene shrugged, "But that's smashing! You are like our spy within the Marauders."

"I'm not sure I would go as far as spy…. An informant of mischief-makers mayhem? Maybe," I smiled, making the girls laugh.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I did just get out of the hospital a few days ago with a brand new baby, so I've been a little distracted haha. Two chapters this week to make up for my forgetfulness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, WB or any of its characters.

That night at the Sorting Ceremony, Dumbledore shot me a look before standing up to give his opening remarks. He started off with the usual welcome, the rules, and before he announced dinner to begin, he smiled my way.

"We also, have a new student. One who has returned to her mother's homeland from America. A Seventh Year, and she chose to be sorted during the summer when she arrived. Miss Hermione Ross, previously of Ilvermony, Gryffindor," He gestured towards me, "Please make her feel welcome. And now, tuck in."

"Did you have Houses at Ilvermony?" Alice asked as the food appeared and people began filling their plates, "I don't know much about America's wizarding community myself."

"Yes. Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie," I explained grabbing a leg of chicken, a dollop of mashed potatoes and a scoop of green beans. After months on the run, I was taking advantage of someone else cooking my meals. I felt like Ron during the summer here, when I would continuously eat as I trained.

"Which were you?" Lily asked.

"I was a Thunderbird," I smiled, "Really, it would be the equivalent of Gryffindor, so I wasn't surprised by my sorting here."

"It just means you were meant to be here," Mary beamed.

"Do they have a sorting hat?" I heard Dorcas ask from across the table.

"No, actually. We stand on a Gordian Knot on the floor, and the carved totems would choose you by glowing or moving. Sometimes, multiple houses can choose you and you get to pick which one you'd like. I was chosen by Wampus, Horned Serpent and Thunderbird. It was quite a difficult choice," I explained, "But then we got to be chosen by our wands in the Great Hall, which is equally as exciting."

I chatted with my new friends about my fake old school, giving them just enough information to satisfy their curiosity, while keeping a watchful eye around the room.

_Constant vigilance_ , Moody's voice rang in my head.

A note appeared next to my plate, and I quickly plucked it away before anyone saw, reading it when I thought no one was looking.

_Your hair looks lovely._

I felt heat rise in my cheeks, and I quickly stuffed the note up my sleeve, not wanting to look around to see who sent it. I knew the penmanship from Harry's letters from a certain Animagus. Lily beside me gave a questioning look, as I set my jaw and straightened up in my seat, doubling my concentration on the conversation about Dorcas's summer vacation to Germany.

As the Feast was finished, Lily had to go help direct the First Years, with the rest of us going straight to the portrait. The Fat Lady greeted me with a soft smile as I gave the password.

"How did you know where to go?" Peter's voice asked me, as I stood in front of the fire a moment.

"Oh, I've been here all summer. I learned all the little intricacies of the castle. I even found a few shortcuts to my classes. Timed myself too, so I knew how long it would take me," I smiled at him. He nodded, "Were you serious, about helping me?"

"Of course I was Peter. You are my friend now, and my friends don't get left behind," I voiced honestly.

"Thank you, Hermione," He beamed.

"You are welcome, Peter. Now, it's been a long, exciting day, but I feel quite drained. Goodnight," I bid him, as Sirius flopped onto the couch with James.

"Oh but Kitten, we were going to play a game of Exploding Snap, won't you join us?" Sirius smiled, giving me a little wink.

"Thank you, but no. I am quite tired. Goodnight, you three."

"Goodnight," James smiled, pulling a deck of cards out of his bag as I moved to the stairs.

"G'night," Peter nodded, sitting in an armchair.

"Until tomorrow, fair Hermione!" Sirius proclaimed loudly and dramatically dropping to one knee, scaring the group of First Years that Lily and Remus were directing into the Common Room. I locked eyes with Lily and crossed my own in exasperation, making her giggle, before pulling myself up the stairs. McGonagall had already transfigured the room to appear bigger, a sixth bed already made for me, with my trunk at the end of it.

The girls were already getting ready for the night, and I suddenly remembered that I had to take a Dreamless Sleep potion tonight, lest I wake everyone up with my night terrors. As I pulled my sleepwear out of my trunk, I quickly downed the potion when I knew no one might be watching. I brushed my teeth, as Marlene came into the washroom, humming to herself.

"So, Hermione," She started, pulling her hair up into magical rollers, "Are you ready for your first Rubies sleepover?"

"I believe I am. I watched you all stuff your bags with sweets at the feast, so I assume there will be an assortment," I teased. She laughed, "Of course! Now, can I set your hair for tomorrow?"

"Alright, do you want me to get it wet first?" I asked, unsure. I'd never used curlers before.

"No, I have a quick spell. I can do it in the room while we all talk," She waved me off, "I won't keep you in here."

"Alright," I nodded, grabbing my things to put back in my trunk. My beaded purse was tucked carefully under my pillow, where I could keep it close during the night. I didn't believe one of the girls would go snooping, but after months of looking over my shoulder and having it attached to my side, it felt wrong to not have it next to me.

"I swear they get smaller and smaller each year," Lily sighed as she came into the room.

"Ah, the joys of us growing. Everyone gets smaller," Mary quipped, and Dorcas snorted.

"You know what I mean. They were so small and cute," Lily cooed, "I wish I had a younger sibling."

"No, you don't they are the worst," Marlene commented as she walked in, "My older sisters were a nightmare, but there is a special word for my little brother. _Satan_."

The girls all laughed, probably knowing exactly what Marlene was talking about, making me chuckle as well.

"I wish I had siblings too. But my Mum and Dad decided I was enough of a handful for them," I smiled, as I sat down on my trunk. Marlene sat behind me on the end of my bed, setting up the curlers.

"Sometimes I wish I had younger siblings," Dorcas nodded in agreement with me, "My older brothers are awful. Especially disgusting growing up."

"Well, I want my children to have siblings," Lily announced, flopping onto her stomach, facing the rest of us.

"How many kids do you want?" I asked, wanting to know what her plans had been, before her demise in my timeline. Reckless, but my curiosity did get the better of me at times.

"I wanted 3 for the longest time. But maybe just two," She smiled, looking wistfully at the ceiling, "How many kids do you want Hermione?"

"I liked the thought of two as well, but right now… I can't make plans. The future is uncertain and I'd rather just let things fall where they may. Whatever happens, happens," I shrugged. I was lying through my teeth, as I knew what was going to happen and how to prevent things. As well as, I clearly had made a decision to jump back in time and fix things, effectively _not_ letting things fall where they may.

"That's a good outlook," Mary smiled, "I want two."

"Three for me!" Dorcas spoke up, finishing setting up our treats for the evening.

"I'm partial to one, but I don't know. I may end up having a whole brood," Alice teased, making Mary giggle, "A house full of Longbottom's."

"Don't tease! But I really like the name Neville for a boy," She admitted.

"That's a wonderful name," I smiled at her. She blushed, "Thank you, Hermione. Frank likes it too."

"I don't think I want them," Marlene said behind me and I asked, "Why is that?"

"A lot of work. I can be the fun Aunt, but I'm not really maternal," She admitted, "I'd rather travel without dragging along children everywhere too."

"I guess asking you to babysit is out of the question," Lily teased as she grabbed a few treats.

The girls talked about a million different things that night, and Marlene had rolled my hair up tightly, giving me instructions for the next morning if she wasn't up yet. She had smiled and said, "A certain Black won't be able to take his eyes off of you tomorrow."

Of course, the girls giggled as I blushed and told them I wasn't interested and gave the lame excuse of my studies. In truth, it thrilled me in a very secret part of my heart that Sirius found me pretty.

It had always been a sore subject for me, not being a conventional beauty like Marlene, Lily or even Ginny. My life as a witch had been devoted to learning and research for Harry. Now I had a small window to prevent him from being an orphan, to prevent Sirius from going to Azkaban, and to bring down Voldemort once and for all.

I had no time for romance. He was too dashing for his own good.

* * *

The next morning I awoke at my normal time, my body clock falling back into a schedule with the familiarity of my surroundings. I pulled out the curlers, leaving them on Marlene's trunk, dressing quietly before brushing my teeth and collecting my bookbag.

I carefully left the dorm, tiptoeing down the stairs and towards the portrait door. I saw the Fat Lady was sleeping, so I closed it quietly, before taking off towards the kitchens. I didn't encounter anybody yet, and I was quite happy that I was the first one up. It would give me a chance to gather my thoughts for the day.

"Miss Hermione!" Mipsy smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Mipsy, how are you today?" I asked, placing my bag down at the small table.

"Mipsy is well, Miss. How can Mipsy help you today?" She asked excitedly.

"I am wondering if the boys already came to see you?" I winked.

"Yes Miss, last night. Gave me a little potion to put in everyone's drinks," She nodded, "Even the teachers. Mipsy does not feel good about that."

"Okay, well, can you please exclude the girls in my year and house, and the teachers? They don't fancy having colored hair the first day of classes."

"Oh Miss! We play a prank on them," She jumped in anticipation.

"Yes, why not give us the boys' untainted drinks, and they get a taste of their own medicine," I smiled.

"Sounds like fun Miss. Shall Mipsy send yours up now?"

"Just a cuppa for me please," I nodded, "And thank you. I should love to come see you tonight and make some desserts together."

"Mipsy would like that very much Miss," She nodded enthusiastically.

"Wonderful! I will see you tonight then," I promised, grabbing my bag, "Oh drat."

"What is it Miss?" Mipsy asked.

"I just forgot I have to go grab something," I sighed, "Goodbye Mipsy. I hope you have a good day!"

"Goodbye Miss!" I heard as I exited the kitchen. Sneaking my way up to the 7th floor, I passed by the wall three times, thinking about my secret space and needing something from it.

"Ah, home sweet home," I sighed, flopping down on the couch for a second. I looked around the room, I knew I wouldn't be getting much use out of it the first few weeks. I had to be present around people, not sneak off. Another thing that would be awful would be working around the Maurader's Map. There were two in this time, one in the boys' care and the other, in my beaded purse along with a duplicate (or original if you thought about it) of the Potter family invisibility cloak.

If the boys were out and about, and saw me on the map, but didn't see me, they would get suspicious.

"I cannot wait to take this stupid leaf out," I muttered to myself, still tasting it every time I swallowed.

Huffing once, looking at my potions table, I knew I had to be patient. I would just have to wait for the next electrical storm, after the full moon at the end of the month, before I could finally become an Animagus. Stealing out of the RoR, I made sure that the coast was clear, before walking towards the Great Hall.

I was the first there, sitting down near the usual spot I would sit with Harry and Ron. A note appeared on my empty plate along with my timetable, and I sighed as I saw Dumbledore's handwriting.

_Miss Ross,_

_Your first meeting is tonight. Please be at the top of the Astronomy Tower at 11 pm. I trust you'll be able to sneak past your dorm mates easily with that remarkable bag of yours. I know you'll have a few people you will recognize there._

I quickly burnt the note, not wanting evidence lying around in my bag, making myself a reminder at the bottom of my timetable, scratching _A.T. 11_ after my last class. Humming a song to myself, I began loading my plate with good food, taking the hot cup of tea that appeared and smiling, as it tasted like my mother's blend.

"That elf is too good to me," I whispered to myself. I couldn't afford to go S.P.E.W. crazy at this time. True, there were house elves that were abused, but Hogwarts was not that place. If I found myself with free time after Voldemort, then I would go into Law at the Ministry and fight for their rights, but not today. For now, I would do my part, by using my manners and treating them well.

"Hermione!" I heard Remus call, and I turned to smile at him and Lily heading my way.

"Good morning," I greeted them.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked to be up early? I'd have walked with you," Lily admonished me. I smiled wryly, "Well, I don't know about you, but it's rude to wake someone just to ask if they want to get up."

"Well, that's true. But you could have said something last night," She sighed exasperatedly, sitting down beside me as Remus sat across from us. I chuckled, "I know. I just wanted to gather my thoughts for the day. Everything just feels… foreign in a sense. Familiar, yet different. Not seeing my friends… Well, while I had the summer to get used to being alone, it still feels strange not seeing them stuffing their faces when I walk through the doors."

"Male friends, I take it?" Remus smiled as he grabbed his food.

"Yes. One is a complete sweetheart, the kindest boy who ever lived, though when you got him angry you better have a good shield. The other sometimes was as dense as a stump, but a heart of gold and a quick temper," I pressed my lips together, holding back the urge to cry.

"You must miss them," Lily stated, touching my shoulder gently.

"Terribly, yes. One of my friends… well, he died. And the blood purists that came after my parents… if I had stayed, my other friend would have died. So I had to come here, so he could be safe," I answered. It was as honest an answer as I could give them.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Remus said, gently laying a hand over my own, from where he sat across the table.

"Thank you, Remus," I smiled.

More students filed in as we talked about our classes, and the girls joined us shortly. Sirius and James came into the hall, an arm each around Peter as they sang, " _The boys are back in town!"_

"Ugh," Lily groaned, making Mary and Dorcas snicker. I smiled at Remus conspiratorially, and he nodded at me, before taking his plate to move to where the boys sat.

"Good morning ladies," James announced to the girls.

"Potter," Lily snuffed, and I watched him purposefully redirect his attention to Remus, asking what classes he was taking. Lily stole a quick glance at him in confusion, and I mentally kept a tally as I smiled into my teacup.

_Reverse Psychology:_ 1 _Lily Evans:_ 0

"Hermione, my sweet angel, grace me with a smile," Sirius got down on one knee beside the bench I was on, as I ignored his pleas.

"Black, go eat your breakfast," Lily huffed.

"Please 'Mione," He said a little quieter, still on his knee. My back straightened and I grabbed my bag as I swung my legs over the bench.

"Sirius Black, you listen to me," I growled lowly, "There are only two people in my life that hold… held, the privilege to call me ' _Mione_ , and the next person that does without my permission will feel my _wrath_."

I pushed past him, marching out the doors and towards my first class, hearing people's shouts of protest as their hair started turning colors.

The first day of classes felt like a review to me, nothing I hadn't heard or seen before. In fact, our textbooks had been revised in my time to include updated information, so I knew more than I should have. It wasn't as much of a challenge as I was led to believe, but it would keep me busy during the year while I waited to graduate.

"Hermione, wait up!" Lily called as we left our last class.

"Hi," I greeted her, moving my book bag to a more comfortable position on my shoulder.

"Are you okay? I didn't want to ask at lunch because we were so close to the boys. Black can be a prat."

"No, I just… remember when I said things felt familiar yet different?" I asked, and she nodded, "Of course."

"Hearing the nickname my old friends gave me, entirely against my wishes might I add, just hit a chord. It hurt because I'm never going to see them again. Everything since coming here in the summer has felt surreal and odd. But that name... felt like a bucket of cold water to the face and ice in my veins."

"Like waking up from a dream suddenly," She surmised.

"Yes. I snapped at him a little harder than I should have," I sighed gently.

"Nah," She shrugged, "Black needs a woman to snap at him every once an awhile. It reminds him that he isn't God's gifts to women."

"You know, it's okay if you think he's handsome," Marlene spoke up from beside us.

"Sweet Circe, when did you get here?" Lily held a hand to her chest.

"I was right behind you, Evans!" She laughed.

"Well, you could at least wear a bell or something. I need- Damn," Lily huffed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I left a book in Divination," She moaned, "And I have a Prefect's meeting in fifteen minutes. Professor Heisted doesn't stay on school grounds and leaves after her last class."

"I'll go get it for you. I need the exercise," I offered.

"Would you? You are too good to me. Do you remember how to get there?" Lily smiled.

"Yes," I nodded, "Now go, you can't be late, Head Girl."

"Evans, come on! James will start the meeting without you," Remus called her from further down the hall.

"Coming! Third row up, on the right-hand side as you walk in!" She called as she ran.

"Don't worry, I will find it," I chuckled. Marlene bid me goodbye, catching up with Dorcas and Mary. I followed the unusual path up to the Divination classroom, finding it empty. Tracking down the book quickly, I turned as I studied the cover, only to have to hands grasp my shoulders. I gave a quick scream, seeing the only Professor I hadn't met, looking through me.

" _A Muggleborn shall rise from within the place she calls home. Her mind vaulted with the power to bring the Dark Lord to an end… Her spirit worn from grief but steadfast in her quest… She who brings with her the power to end the Dark Lord will change the fabric… rewrite the future… Nothing shall be as it was when the battle ends… for neither can live while the other survives_ ," Her echoed voice stopped as her hands dropped from my arms. She looked dazed a moment as I stared at her wide-eyed.

" _Homenum revelio_ ," I whispered in a moment of clarity, as the Professor looked around. If that had been what I imagined it was, an _actual_ prophecy, then I couldn't afford anyone else to know it. Not a single movement outside the door and I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry dear, did you need something?" She focused on me.

"No, I was just collecting a friend's book for her. I'll be going now," I smiled tightly, "Have a good night, Professor."

"You as well, dear," She called, as I rushed from the classroom, down the stairs and towards the common room.

"Hermione, where's the fire?" James called out as I rushed to the stairs inside.

"Nothing, just need to leave Lily her book," I stopped, out of breath.

"We were about to walk down for dinner. Did you want us to wait for you?" Peter asked, smiling at me. I managed to catch my breath slightly and nodded, "Just give me a minute to put my bag down."

Doing as I said I would, I placed Lily's book on her bed, before stuffing my book bag into my trunk. I would get started on the homework shortly after dinner. On second thought, I could put what I needed in my beaded purse, and take that to the kitchens after dinner.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I called down the stairs. As I got to the bottom, I saw a very morose looking Sirius.

"Hermione, I would like to apologize."

"No, Sirius. I overreacted," I smiled weakly.

"I understand why though, as Remus told us how you lost your friend. I keep forgetting we only met you two weeks ago, not years like the rest of us. I pushed your boundaries, without thinking. I was a prat."

"Okay, who are you and what have you down with Sirius Black," I joked. He smiled lightly, "We would like to give you a nickname, like we have with this lot."

He motioned to Peter and James on the couch, "We already see you as the next Marauder, love. It's inevitable for you not to get a nickname. But I promise, we'll let you nix any that you don't like."

"Kitten," I smiled, watching Sirius's face fall, "Oh, you don't like that one?"

"No, that's your nickname for me. I don't mind it. But we'll have to come up with something else for the guys, because I don't think Lily would take too kindly, once they are together, to James calling me 'Kitten'."

James nearly busted a gut laughing, "Too true. We could call you Goldie, after your hair? Or shall we wait for… other things before considering all our options."

"It's not horrible. But keep thinking. I'm sure the Marauders can come up with a smashing name for me," I teased, "Now, I am quite famished."

"Well, you hardly ate at lunch," Sirius pointed out, before looking slightly bashful.

"Watching my eating habits?" I teased him.

"Just making sure you have enough energy for the day. I heard from Mipsy you like to frequent the kitchens in the evenings," He shrugged off my teasing as we all walked to the portrait.

"Not every night. I did promise her I would bake tonight. Actually, that's the perfect study zone for you, Peter. I'll bake while you review and when you get stuck, I am there to help. Plus, you gets sweets for the right answers," I smiled. He laughed, "That sounds wonderful!"

"What about me Kitten, do I get sweets?" Sirius smiled flirtatiously.

"You get the pleasure of my company Black. Don't push your luck," I smiled, bumping into his shoulder.

"Your company is all the sweetness I need, for now, Kitten," He teased. I rolled my eyes as James chuckled, "Should we implement a new rule about dating another Marauder? We haven't needed to until now."

"Sirius Black would need to do a little growing up, like you, before I would even consider it," I teased. Dinner wasn't a grand affair, but the girls had already started planning their Hogsmeade trip in three weeks' time. The boys were incredibly excited to see what sweets I made tonight, as I asked Peter which subjects he had trouble with. While 'All of them!' was not a specific answer, I knew it was his self-confidence more than anything. Much like Neville, whose grades improved drastically after getting his _own_ wand the summer before Sixth Year, Peter had to realize he was capable of great things outside of his friends.

But _not_ by following Voldemort.

When Lily asked if I was heading to the Library, I shook my head, "No, I found a little spot that works perfectly for tutoring. Madam Pince wouldn't like it very much if I taught Peter with these three as surplus. Can you imagine the racket they would cause, even just discussing Quidditch?"

"Hey, we can behave in a library," Sirius replied indignantly.

"Downright angels," James added.

"Don't throw me in with _them_!" Remus scoffed.

"She better, you are the sneakiest of the lot. Thrown us under the Knight Bus more often than not," Peter teased him, "Plus I think Prongs needs the help in D.A.D.A."

"Take that back sir, or I will be forced to challenge you to a duel," James replied arrogantly, although I could see he was acting.

"I will not!" Peter huffed, standing up with an air of confidence.

"You four!" I turned on them and pointed to the doors, "Out, now!"

"Fiery," Sirius smirked, getting up, "Do as the lady says Gents. Wouldn't want to be on her bad side."

"Quite right," Remus replied in a pompous voice, but also looking a little apprehensive of me.

"I'll see you ladies later," I smiled sweetly to my dorm mates, who were snickering after the boys.

"You have to teach me how to get them to shut up. It's a miracle," Lily smiled, and I laughed once, "I can't reveal all my secrets in the first week."

I walked quickly, to make sure the boys had waited for me outside the doors of the Great Hall, before we made the trek down to the kitchens. We did pass a couple of Hufflepuff's on the way, but they paid us no mind. I tickled the pear when I was sure there wasn't anyone watching but the boys, and opened the door.

"Miss Hermione! Master Black, Master Potter, Master Lupin and Master Pettigrew," Mipsy smiled, coming towards us.

"Hello Mipsy, how are you this evening?" I asked the House Elf.

"Mipsy is well Miss. Will you be needing anything?"

"Not right now, I want to see where Peter needs help first and then I can get started on the sweets. May we please use the table?"

"Of course Miss," She bowed her head and cleared off an area for the boys and their books.

"Right, you lot," I turned around, "Sit down. Peter dear, why don't we take a look at what you struggle with the most."

"That's D.A.D.A," He replied, and I nodded in understanding.

"What from last year did you have trouble with?"

"A couple of spells."

We ran through them, and I felt like Harry when he was leading the D.A., trying to get through a simple spell. After a bit of practice, Peter was feeling more confident, so we moved onto the coursework. The boys attempted to do their own work, more goofing off than anything, but Remus was very dedicated to his studies.

I moved to start my sweet making, Mipsy, working beside me, handing me things or mixing certain ingredients with her magic.

"So, how come Evans and the rest of you Rubies didn't get affected by our prank this morning Hermione?" James asked as I placed the brownie batter in a pan.

"Yeah, _our_ hair turned pink. Girls wouldn't stop laughing at us," Sirius mumbled.

"Well, simply put, I wanted to prove my friendship to the Rubies. Plus, I don't believe turning Lily's hair pink would have won you any favors with her," I pointed out, "You're meant to be maturing and ignoring her. She'll see that you aren't trying to rile her up, and she'll wonder why you aren't."

"Isn't that like… manipulating?" Sirius questioned and I shrugged, "It's psychology."

"What?" James, Peter and Sirius asked.

"The muggle science of the brain and its behavior," I sighed, "It is one of my hobbies outside of magical learning."

"Where do you keep all this information?" James asked, and I shrugged, "I've always loved learning. My father read anything he could get his hands on and passed on that love of knowledge to me."

"That's not something that should be ashamed of Hermione. You have a gift," Remus smiled, and I blushed slightly, "Well, some would call it a curse. I have to teach some pretty dense boys. Isn't that right, James and Sirius?"

Peter laughed as the boys sputtered indignantly.

The boys were upset when I wouldn't let them have the brownie until after we got back to the dorm, saying it wasn't fair for them to smell like baked goods around the other kids. Of course, they grumbled, but they weren't watching as I added a little vial to the frosting.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter for this week. The regular posting day will be Sunday. Hopefully. Bear with me as I settle into a new routine with my two littles.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, WB or any of its characters.

That night, I had brought back some brownies for the girls, which had a small amount of sleeping draught in the frosting. I didn't need anyone waking up, depending on what time I got back from the Order meeting tonight. I heard them sleeping soundly after a few minutes, Lily falling asleep with her book under her face. Slipping out of bed, still dressed, I pulled Harry's cloak and the map from my purse.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I whispered to the parchment, before moving to shift Lily's book so she'd be more comfortable.

"Alright," I sighed, seeing the boys were in their beds as well. No one in the common room, no one heading towards it… the coast was clear.

I stole away, down the stairs, and out the door. I only had to wear the cloak once, sneaking past Filch, and then I was home free until the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore was waiting for me at the railing, smiling up at the night sky.

"Hermione, are you ready?" He asked, and I nodded, "I'm ready sir. But there is something I have to tell you afterward. It's important."

"Alright, my dear. Take my arm, and hold on," He smiled, holding out his right arm.

We Disapparated with a small 'pop', reappearing outside the boundary of a stately looking home.

"The Boneyard," He mused, as we walked up to the gate. A man came out to greet us, dressed in Ministry robes.

"Albus," He greeted, before looking at me, "And who are you?"

"Mr. Bones, this is Miss Hermione Ross," Dumbledore introduced me, "Our newest member. Miss Ross, this is Mr. Edgar Bones."

"Call me Edgar," He smiled, opening the gate, "Come on in, tea is on. We've got a bit of a new lead regarding the deaths over the summer."

"Pleased to meet you, Edgar," I smiled, stepping into the yard.

"And I am pleased to meet you, Miss Ross," He bowed his head with a smile.

"Please, call me Hermione," I urged him, as we walked to the front door. There were at least fifteen people in the room, and I could identify at least seven from looks alone. Moody, Aberforth, Frank Longbottom, Arabella Figg, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, and Edgar of course. I noticed two redheads and for a brief moment expected to see Fred and George.

As the group sat down to start discussing the latest events, Dumbledore continued to stand and smiled softly for their attention.

"Before we get started, we have a new member to induct into our group," He announced, gesturing to me, "Miss Hermione Ross, a distant cousin of Minerva McGonagall."

"Hello," I gave a small wave, as everyone nodded at me.

"Miss Ross has been an invaluable wealth of knowledge, regarding new members to be inducted upon graduation. She, however, is slightly older than the rest of Hogwart's believes, which is why I have brought her here tonight. She has immersed herself into the school, and is our eyes on the students when I myself cannot be."

"Hermione," He looked to me, and I startled for a moment, "Oh, right, yes. We know so far that certain Pureblood families are following Him, and are beginning to bring their children to Voldemort to be granted into the ranks of the Death Eaters. I will be attempting to get closer to certain ones marked for being inducted. I know it can seem like they want to join, but really they are being forced or coerced into it with threats to their loved ones. A few, in particular, could be turned as spies for us."

"How do you know which ones?" Moody spoke up, and I smirked, "Classified."

"Nothing is classified here, girly," He grunted.

"In this case, it is to protect vital information from being leaked to Voldemort, lest any of you find yourself on the wrong end of a Cruciatus curse. Dumbledore knows and will be the only one until he decides it is public knowledge. I don't want to start a war in the school, to protect innocent students from becoming their targets. And if you want to keep your tongue, I suggest you don't call me girly," I snarked. He was quiet for a moment, before the redheaded man beside him smirked, "I like her. She's got balls."

"I'll say Gid," The one of the other side of him smirked, a near copy of the redhead.

"Gideon and Fabian Prewitt," They spoke in unison, smirking at me.

"Hello," I greeted them.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore chided them, "We shall have introductions afterward."

Moody sat there, regarding me carefully as Albus talked, no doubt watching as I stayed on guard even while Dumbledore spoke. _Three exits from the room I was in, one leading to a backyard, where 50 feet from it, was the edge of the property. I'd be able to Apparate from there_.

And Dumbledore was right; I was introduced to _everyone_ afterward. Moody gave me a stiff nod, still not totally trusting of me, but I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't trust me either.

When Dumbledore and I left, we appeared right back on top of the Astronomy Tower and he turned to me asking, "Now, what is this important business you wished to discuss?"

"I was going to grab a book, for Lily Evans, that she left in the Divination classroom. Professor Heisted grabbed me and… spoke a prophecy," I spoke, unsure of the words I was using. I hated Divination, hated the uncertainty of the future, and the prophecy had spooked me more than I cared to show.

"Do you remember it?" He asked and I nodded, pulling out the Map quickly and seeing no one was around.

"A Muggleborn shall rise from within the place she calls home. Her mind vaulted with the power to bring the Dark Lord to an end… Her spirit worn from grief but steadfast in her quest… She who brings with her the power to end the Dark Lord will change the fabric… rewrite the future… Nothing shall be as it was when the battle ends… for neither can live while the other survives," I quoted, watching him.

"Well, this means that you have changed the future already. Your friend was not even born when his prophecy was spoken years from now, and he was fated to challenge Riddle. Now… you have truly taken his place," He nodded sadly.

"Sir, no one overheard it. I made sure, and I'm very sure that Professor Heisted doesn't remember either."

"That's good," He nodded, turning as he started pacing slightly.

"Sir, what does it mean? I can't be…"

"The Chosen One," He finished for me.

"That wasn't my fate! I can't just take something from someone. I even have the same core that was meant for Harry's wand. It's a twin to… Voldemort's wand core. That was meant to be Harry that carried Fawkes's feather, not me!"

"But you _chose_ to. Hermione, you _chose_ to come back here, to fix what had happened to many who didn't deserve it. You wished your friend had a normal childhood, with both parents. You wished to take his burden, to use your keen mind and knowledge to finish Tom Riddle off before he could kill anyone you knew," He implored.

"I'm not strong enough," I shook my head, "I was never the one with power. Harry had the stomach for all of this, I just read books to help him. I made a terrible mistake thinking I could do this by myself. How could I be so stupid?"

"Hermione, no one is ever truly alone. Think, what is your happiest memory, the one you use for your Patronus?" He asked seriously. I thought about it, the three of us laughing in front of the fire in the Common Room after Harry discussed kissing Cho Chang.

"Expecto Patronum," I spoke firmly, watching the light emitting from my wand, coming to form my otter. Except, the form kept growing, but I didn't lose my connection to it. It settled finally as a lioness roared, before rubbing up against me, much like Crookshank's would.

"I take it, your Patronus has changed," He smirked, clearly amused as I watched her pace around the room, languidly surveying and almost stalking.

"It was an otter," I whispered, feeling confusion. Had everything about myself changed? My wand and now my Patronus?

"A lioness, a true Gryffindor," He continued, smiling at the Patronus, "Did you know that the lioness represents the greatest predator? The females are the hunters, protecting the young. They emulate strength and courage. To you right now, your friends have not been born, and are vulnerable to not existing altogether."

"Yes, I suppose," I agreed, not quite understanding where he was going with this.

"Most peoples Patronus' will not change, unless the witch or wizard experiences a personal trauma, bereavement, or falls in love. In this instance, you are experiencing all three. The loss of your friends, the journey you took here that ripped you away from the world you knew, and the love you have for them, wishing to give them a better world."

"I believe you are strong enough. For only the strong of heart could have the courage to do what you have done, to face the unknown as you are."

"If… if that is to be believed, neither of them will know me as a friend," I whispered brokenly as my Patronus faded.

"Do you need to be of the same age to be friends? Can friends not be family also? My dear, if you continued to work here and now, you may be closer to Harry in the future than you could dream. He could see you as an Aunt, a mentor. You three, from what I've seen of your memories, were a family. And that was proof that you didn't have to be blood to be family," He smiled softly. I sighed, sitting down on a bench.

"When do you feel we should deal with the Basilisk? It won't be easy. We've got some time, but I'd rather get it out of the way and have what we need," I spoke up, looking at him. He nodded, "Next week then?"

"It would give me some time to work on a plan of attack. We need to blind it first, I thought about dropping something heavy on it, like one would a spider," I smirked, as if it was totally normal for me to be discussing how to kill a giant snake.

Actually, this was the most normal thing I had ever spoken about, since jumping back in time.

"Very well," He nodded, "But we should try to come out of it alive. We wouldn't want you to miss your birthday."

"Oh," I pursed my lips, "I'd forgotten about that."

"Have you told your friends?" He asked as he gestured for us to leave.

"No," I shook my head, "I don't feel like celebrating this year."

He stopped and turned to me, "My dear, you cannot live in the future. You live in the present, and that means living each day to its fullest."

"I may die before I ever face Him. I don't know how I am going to get half of the current Horcruxes. It just feels wrong, to celebrate. I didn't come here to have a party," I sighed, "When the rest of our world is at war."

"But, one never knows when they will pass. We can only-"

"Live in the moment. Well, my moment is telling me to go to bed while my dorm mates are still passed out."

"Passed out? Did you give them something?" He chuckled.

"I may have, slipped a small amount of Sleeping draught into some brownies I made tonight. I gave them to the boys as well, to ensure no one noticed my absence on their copy of the Map," I held up the parchment.

"Smart thinking. Will you be drugging them frequently?" He teased.

"Only when I have to and in small doses," I shrugged. I wasn't above using my knowledge to sneak around, but I wouldn't harm anyone. I grabbed the cloak and swung it around my shoulders, "I must grab something before I head to bed. Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight my dear," He smiled, as I started my way down the stairs.

I stopped at the RoR, giving the first batch of Remus's Wolfsbane a stir, before stealing away to the Gryffindor Common room. I was silent as I crept into the dorm, where all five girls were still sleeping soundly. It was half-past one and I found myself still thinking about my Patronus.

"I will protect them," I whispered to myself, watching all the girls. My friendship with Harry and Ron was unique. Circumstances led us together, and made us stronger. My circumstance led me here, and I would fight with every last breath in my body to bring down the psychotic wizard who threatened the very happiness of my friends.

 _Old and new_ , I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hermione," Lily's gentle voice roused me. I blinked in the low light to look at my watch, seeing that it was my normal wake up time.

"Good morning," I greeted her.

"I know you normally like your mornings to yourself, but would you like to walk down to breakfast together?" She smiled at me, sitting on my bed.

"Of course. Let me up and I'll go change," I nodded, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," She agreed, leaving the room quietly. I got ready for the day quickly, grabbing my book bag before shutting the door behind me quietly.

"Ready," I smiled as I hit the landing. Lily was perusing a book on the couch, before closing it and getting up, "Alright, let's go."

"So, how was your sleep?"

"Honestly, I feel like I could have slept until noon," I sighed, "I'm not normally like that. But how was yours?"

"Refreshing, though I am sorry yours was rubbish," She replied.

"It's alright. I couldn't sleep, so I reviewed the texts a bit," I shrugged, "Are you ready for the morning Post?"

"I am. The First Years love it, letters from home after their first nights of homesickness. I like to keep up on current events, however, and the Daily Prophet, while sometimes outlandish garbage, gives the best view on them," She explained.

"I can understand that. There was a reporter in America, constantly trying to pass off sensationalistic gossip as 'news'. It was revolting to read, especially when it started affecting the teachers and students. Discrediting them," I sighed, shaking my head, "I should have kept her in there longer."

"Who? In where?" Lily asked, confused.

"The reporter. She snuck into the school, disguised as her illegal animagus, a beetle. I trapped her in a jar and kept her there for nearly a year threatening to oust her to the papers and the government if she didn't stop trying to discredit the teachers I loved."

"Remind me never to get between you and your next victim," She teased, making me laugh.

"No, promise me that you will stay behind me. I don't want you getting caught up in my messes," I replied in a teasing tone, but in truth, I was hoping for just that. Not to keep her at arm's length, but to ensure I was her shield.

We chatted about our teachers, and what subjects we liked best as we sat down in the Great Hall. Remus joined us partway through our meal, and I slipped him the potion while Lily wasn't looking. More students filed in, as I reviewed my textbooks, pointing out things to Lily that looked like they would be fun to learn.

"Ah, here's the post," Remus announced, and I waited for my copy of the Prophet to be dropped onto my plate, unrolling it carefully. I perused the paper while Lily groaned beside me.

"Potter," She muttered, "Just strolling in like he owns the place."

"Better than Malfoy a few years ago," Marlene offered as I watched James and Sirius joking around with Peter, "At least he's handsome."

Lily scoffed, sparing a glance up at James.

"I think the Lady doth protest too much," I whispered to Marlene, who giggled madly.

"Ah yes, another for the bandwagon," She smiled, "She wouldn't shut up about him, and how many points he is going to cost us this year, or how much detention he will get. It's like she's obsessed with him."

"It couldn't be because he's an immature toe rag?" Lily chimed in, before bracing herself.

"What's she doing?" I whispered.

"James likes to profess his love to her at almost every meal," Dorcas explained across the table.

"Much like Black did to you yesterday," Mary piped up.

"Ah. Well, I'm not sure he is going to today," I shrugged, as we all watched James. He was actively ignoring Lily, much as I told him to. I know Lily was waiting, but she may be waiting a while.

"Do you think they are planning something?" She asked us, turning back to study the boys with a shrewd eye, "Hermione, they adopted you as well. Have they mentioned anything?"

"No. I heard Sirius ask James about Quidditch tryouts this year, but no big plans. But maybe they knew I messed up their plan yesterday and won't talk about pranks in front of me now. Probably afraid I'll ruin it, or turn them in," I shrugged, winking to Marlene. She bit her lips to stop from laughing as Lily angry stabbed a piece of ham on her plate.

"For once, I'd just love to know what they are up to," She sighed.

"I'll do a little investigating, but I can't promise anything," I baited Lily, who turned and replied, "Would you? Oh, Hermione, you are wonderful!"

"I try," I smiled, as Marlene and Mary held back their laughter. It was obvious to them that I was in full knowledge of what I was doing to Lily, but it was to get James and her together, so they were on board with my plan.

"Do you have any more of those brownies?" Alice asked, picking up a muffin.

"I don't, but I have a tutor session with Peter tonight, so I can make more. I just won't share with the boys this time, until they give up information," I teased, making the girls laugh.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am having an off week. My two year old decided to play with my Macbook on Saturday, sending it flying off the couch and (according to my husband) damaged the harddrive/logicboard so badly it won't boot up. So, I was thrilled when he was able to transfer the contents of my harddrive to his MacMini. Word is the only thing that didn't transfer over well, which sucks for me. But I didn't pre-upload the next thirty chapters already for no reason! And my infant finally let me put him down for five minutes to get this posted, a day late, but I can't complain too badly. It was my fault for not putting my computer out of a toddler's reach. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (movies or books), nor do I own WB Studios.

The next week went by without much fanfare. Schoolwork dragged on, boring and repetitive for me, because I had already completed most of the work over the summer. I wanted more time to focus on my friendships with the Marauders and Lily, and seeking out the Horcruxes. I didn't get much inspiration for how to defeat a Basilisk with spells from the Restricted Section.

It was a quiet day after that, with a few hiccups in my plans. Severus Snape, being one, and Regulus Black another.

They were both hanging around Mulciber, who always had a sneer on his face to match his squinty eyes. Regulus had taken to watching me, after Sirius' little plea in the Great Hall on our first day of classes. And Snape shared my potions table. He'd always make a note if I did something odd that paid off, such as the directions I memorized from the Half-Blood Prince's notebook. Neither liked to acknowledge my presence, so it may take awhile to gain their trust enough to help them.

It wasn't until I heard Sirius talking about some wine that he and James had filched from James's parents liquor cabinet, did I have a breakthrough on how to defeat the stupid snake that had petrified me.

"It was French, wasn't it?" He asked James as they played yet another game of Exploding Snap while I tutored Peter.

"Most wine is, Padfoot," He answered, "It's what they are known for. Among other things."

"Like?" Peter asked as I hummed my annoyance of the interruption. Remus smiled as he continued reading his own book.

"Art, eating snails and frog legs, romantic music, _viva la revolution_ ," Sirius replied with a fake French accent, setting another card down on the table. I was about to ask them to be a little quieter, but I thought about that last one. The French didn't invent revolution; people had been rising up against the upper classes for eons before the demise of the aristocracy in France.

But they did invent a nifty alternative to hanging for the French aristocracy.

I jumped up, gathering my books as I shouted, "Sirius Black, I could _kiss_ you!"

" _What_?" The four of them exclaimed in surprise, as I told Mipsy I would be back later to collect the brownies, and promising Peter we could finish later tonight in the Common Room.

"Thank you," I smiled at Sirius before planting a kiss on his cheek. I dashed out of the kitchen, hearing all the boys yelp in surprise as another card exploded.

I blushed a little thinking about how brazen I was, kissing Sirius when I had previously told myself not to start anything. He was sure to take it the wrong way, not that he may have just saved my life. Up several flights of stairs and down halls, I fast-walked to the Gargoyle statue, saying, "Acid Pops."

It jumped aside quickly, letting me up the staircase. I knocked on the door at the top, where Dumbledore said, " _Come in_."

"Ah, my dear," He greeted me as Fawkes took a small treat from his hand.

"Professor. Hello Fawkes," I greeted them both. The bird nuzzled my hand, giving off a few melodic notes as I gently scratched its neck. I know it felt more comfortable around me, sensing the core of my wand. The thought still made me queasy, sharing something with Riddle, but also with Harry.

"I trust your sudden departure from the kitchens means you have news," He smiled, waiting for me to catch my breath.

"A guillotine," I smiled, "Instead of waiting for a moment to crush it or risk sending Fawkes in to blind it first, if we hid somewhere and open the door, we could potentially kill it as soon as its head is out!"

"A bright mind you have, my dear. How shall we go about this?" He asked, sitting at his desk while I continued to stroke Fawkes.

"As a previous professor of Transfiguration, you would be the most equipped to change one of the statues into a large blade. We could hover it above the entrance, standing out of view ourselves and as it comes out, we slice its head off," I finished. He smiled in wonder, "And last week you were doubting yourself."

"Well, it wasn't me that really thought of it. Sirius mentioned France inventing revolution, and I was about to correct him that they were the first _recorded_ revolution of the Muggle world, when I remembered _how_ they killed off King Louis the Sixteenth and Marie Antoinette."

"Cutting the head off the snake, so to speak," He chuckled.

"Yes," I smiled, "So I imagine I will have to come up with a reason I left and came to see you. They are probably watching their Map right now."

"You shall work something out. Now, tonight then?" He asked and I nodded, "Tonight. We should bring Fawkes, just in case. I don't know if its eyes will still kill us even after its death."

"Very well," He nodded, "11 o'clock like last week, and we shall meet outside of the bathroom."

"I should get back to the Common Room," I sighed, "No doubt they've figured out I'm here and dreaming up all sorts of reasons _why_."

"I won't keep you, my dear. Run along," He motioned and I took off again.

I made it back to the Kitchens, finding it empty. Mipsy had kept the brownies warm for me, and I quickly made up the batch of frosting, giving it a small vial of sleeping draught again. Mipsy smiled, thinking I was pranking the boys. These elves were mischievous, that was for sure.

Casting a stasis spell over them, I put the container into my beaded bag. I didn't really want to drug my dorm mates, but it was going to become a monthly occurrence. Just this month there was more than one drugging.

It was getting late, so the girls would be back in the dorm, going to bed. Lily was on rounds tonight, so I could only hope she ate her brownie and didn't peek inside the curtains of my bed.

"I have goodies," I smiled, seeing the boys in the Common Room.

"Yes!" James and Sirius shouted, as I handed them each a piece of brownie.

"Remember our deal, eat them in your rooms. I wouldn't want anyone else getting jealous that you have dessert," I reminded them, as I handed Remus and Peter theirs.

"Of course, Hermione," Remus nodded, as James and Sirius stopped themselves from taking a bite, quite comically with their mouths wide open still.

"I have a couple more for the girls. See you all in the morning," I smiled, unsure if I actually would. How ironic would it be to be petrified by the stupid thing twice while trying to kill it?

The girls ate their brownies happily, with me setting Lily's out on her trunk, and making the girls promise to not touch it. I needed Lily asleep, and if someone had a second dose, who knew when they might wake up. The dosage was specific, much like the one before

I prepared myself for opening the Chamber of Secrets, silencing my curtained bed and trying out Parselmouth. It wasn't as good as Harry's, but it would do. Finally, I heard the girls snoring, so I crept out of bed, putting the cloak on in case Lily was coming back. The Map told me she wasn't anywhere close, so I began my trek.

As I got to the bathroom, I noticed Lily was talking to Professor Dumbledore, while her rounds partner waited patiently at the end of the hallway.

"-settling in well sir. It feels like we've always had her with us," She smiled, obviously replying to a question he asked.

"That is good Miss Evans. Her Aunt was worried about how she might fit in. I am glad to see the qualities we witnessed in you over the years have not waned. In fact, they are why we named you Head Girl."

"Thank you, sir, but Hermione's friendship was a gift I couldn't refuse. She's a very special person; I feel it."

"I'm glad I am not alone in that conclusion. Now, runoff. I'm sure you'll want to finish your rounds," He bid her farewell.

"Goodnight Professor," She nodded, heading off. When they had cleared the hallway, I popped my head out from under the cloak and gently smiled, "Ready?"

"Of course," He smirked, Fawkes soaring down from above, landing on Dumbledore's arm. Walking into the bathroom, I approached the sink, taking a deep breath and whispering something in Parseltongue. It sounded like hissing gibberish to me, but it seemed to do the trick, opening the entrance. I gave a little shrug to Dumbledore, before jumping into the pit.

He was a little more graceful than I upon landing in the bone pile, Fawkes flying down to land on my shoulder.

"You seem very comfortable down here," He commented as I walked to the second door. I shook my head, "Inside, I'm trembling, hoping that Riddle put the snake away. This is only my second time in here, and the last time it was a skeleton."

"And _this_ snake isn't a Horcrux?" He asked for confirmation as I stopped in front of the large vault door.

"No. The diary was the first when Moaning Myrtle was killed, and the Gaunt Ring second," I clarified, pulling my wand out and steadying my nerves. I hissed out another word or two in Parseltongue, looking forward to the last time I had to use it.

I still had the locket to destroy.

The door unlocked, before opening ominously. Fawkes flew through the opening, where I let out a sigh of relief that the cave door was still shut.

"Okay, one of these statues," I spoke softly to Dumbledore as we walked down the stone pathway to the carved cave. He wordlessly pushed over a statue using magic, instantly transfiguring it into a large blade as wide as the mouth of the cave, as I pulled myself up on top of the marble head of the cave. Dumbledore pulled himself up the other side, still levitating the blade, and I cast my Patronus.

The lioness roared, bounding to a spot in clear view of the Basilisk's cave opening, poised to strike and growling as Dumbledore asked me, "Why have you cast that?"

"It will distract it until you drop the blade," I explained, "And then Fawkes, you peck out its eyes. Are you ready?"

"When you are my dear," He nodded, as the bird gave a small song in reply. I hissed out _something_ that worked, causing stone to start scraping. All of a sudden it stopped and I heard the low growl of my Patronus as I focused, and an angrier growl answering it. Trying to keep my eyes up, I could see it in my peripheral vision, before I heard a squelching sound.

Fawkes' screech hit my ears, more sounds of flesh being ripped, and then silence. I cracked open one eye, seeing the decapitated head of the basilisk below us.

"Well, that felt anticlimactic," Dumbledore joked, and I laughed, "This is only the tip of the iceberg. Step one of an extensive list."

We climbed down as I wondered, "Should we keep them down here? For safekeeping, or put some in different places? Some in your office, one or two in my purse, some in the Room of Requirement."

"A good idea, in case we ever lose one. I should think you collecting a vial of fresh basilisk venom would be wise. It would pay for the ingredients for Mr. Lupin's monthly potions."

"Yes!" I shouted, collecting a vial from my purse, and gently holding it under a fang. Dumbledore carefully extracted a tooth, allowing me to collecting more from each tooth he pulled. Once we had an armful of fangs, I wrapped them in a sheet I had snatched from my room and shoved them into my purse.

"Now, how do we get out?" Dumbledore asked, and I looked at Fawkes, trying not to pout.

"Well, there is my least favorite way," I sighed.

* * *

The next week, with the arrival of the post on Sunday, I was surprised when a beautiful Snowy Owl dropped a large box in front of me. It hopped down from the box and held out its leg. The girls watched as I unrolled the small parchment from it, as Sirius asked, "What's that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, observing that the Owl did not fly away once I had freed him of his load. I heard a soft meow from in the box, and the girls gasped.

"It's a cat! I didn't know you could get them in the mail," Lily surveyed the box, finding a few air holes where a tiny black paw stuck out.

"What's the note say?" James asked, coming closer to investigate. I was very careful as I read it, seeing McGonagall's script.

_Hermione,_

_Happy birthday, my dear._

_I thought you may like your own Owl for any post you need to send. And after our long talks of your previous years and how you lost your dear Crookshanks, I took the liberty of picking out a suitable young kitten. She is feisty but loyal, much like your own nature._

_The owl you spoke of so fondly, that belonged to your friend, could never be replaced, like Crookshanks. However, I saw the gleam in your eye as you spoke of her white feathers and quiet nature. Both are yours to name, love, and care for._

_I wish you a happy day my dear, and remember that whenever you need a shoulder or an ear lent, I will be there for you._

_Aunt Minerva_

"Hedwig," I sobbed, lightly touching the owl's feathers. She hooted, nipping lovingly at my fingers, as I fed her a bit of my toast.

"I'll get some proper treats for you," I smiled to the owl, "But I believe you'll find food in the Owlery for now. Or a field mouse or two outside. Run along and I will by to see you later, my sweet."

"Is that your owl?" Marlene asked as it hooted once and flew off, still playing with the kitten through the holes in the box, while the girls giggled.

"Yes," I answered, "My Aunt's gift."

"Hermione," Lily spoke as I dropped the note, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" I asked, moving to open the box.

" _That you decided to cut your hair_. No, I think you know what I'm asking," Lily asked me sarcastically.

I stopped reaching for the box, seeing the note was in full view of the redhead to my left. I sighed, "Because I didn't really feel like celebrating."

Opening the box, I met a black and white kitten, her blue eyes looking up at me curiously. I gently cupped my hands underneath her belly and lifted her out to rest on my chest. She purred, rubbing her head underneath my chin as I scratched her gently.

"Celebrating what? Oh, a gift... IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?" Marlene shouted at me, making me jump a little as she figured it out.

"Uh, yes."

"Oh, Hermione, you should have told us!" Alice spoke up, as Sirius and the boys started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me rather loudly.

" _That_ is why I didn't," I gestured to the boys, who were surprisingly good as a Barbershop Quartet.

"Oh, you know them, a dramatic lot. But we should celebrate!" Mary smiled excitedly.

"It's just… it's the first year since…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily winced, "I keep forgetting. That was terribly insensitive of me."

"No, no. It's alright, I promise. I felt that the first year without them would have to be somber, but maybe that's just 'Depressed Hermione' talking," I shrugged.

"But we shouldn't make you celebrate if you don't want to," Dorcas nodded.

"I didn't, but that was more out of trepidation for what _that lot_ might plan," I pointed to the boys again, who were trying to get the rest of Gryffindor to sing along.

"OI! Knock it off you four," Lily yelled to the Marauders.

"No Lily-flower, our friend is celebrating her birthday. We all celebrate!" Sirius shouted, and I smacked my forehead.

"This is what I'm stuck with," I sighed, scratching the kitten's head again. Looking up at the Head Table, I spotted McGonagall, who was smirking at me with mirth. She knew I didn't want a spectacle but was pushing me out of my comfort zone. She was more like Dumbledore than I gave her credit for. Now I knew why Snape hated Gryffindors.

"Well," I smiled, still looking at McGonagall, "I think the boys are going to do something whether I want to or not. So as they say, if you can't beat them, join them."

 _Thank you,_ I mouthed to her, and she smiled warmly at me.

"Alright, Potter… Potter… JAMES!" Lily shouted at the black-haired boy, getting his attention. He looked over and smiled, "Yes?"

"I'm going to cover my ears, Remus will too. Though I imagine he will be involved in however you procure everything like you normally do for the Quidditch parties. I want you and the boys to throw her a smashing birthday party. Can you do that?" She asked, before turning around with her hands over her ears and smiling at me.

"Oh no, that's not necessary," I tried to interject; worried about the lengths they would go to for a simple birthday party.

"Nonsense love, you are the fifth Marauder!" Sirius smiled at me, clearly excited to do just as Lily asked, "We party like Kings. Or in this case, Queens!"

"Just don't let the teachers find out," I hissed.

"Of course they won't," Marlene smiled, petting the kitten still curled up in my arms, "Now, what's her name?"

I took a look at her, looking at McGonagall briefly before smiling, "Athena."

"Why Athena?" Mary asked, finishing her tea.

"It's the Greek counterpart of the Roman goddess of wisdom, Minerva," I explained.

"Aw, like your Aunt," Dorcas beamed, "And you named your owl Hedwig. Why's that?"

"It was my best friend's owls name. She died trying to protect him, and I wanted to honor her," I nodded, "Plus, they look identical."

"Oh, I'm so excited about Hogsmeade today!" Lily clapped, "We need to divide and conquer. Dorcas, Mary, can you go with the boys to make sure they don't go crazy?"

They nodded, heading off to follow the boys, who were already out the doors.

"Marls, Alice, we need to set up the Common Room. When we get to Hogsmeade we race around to find decorations, streamers and such. Hermione- Wait! You can't know any of this. Why don't you go study or something?" Lily asked and I laughed at the redhead's obliviousness.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I smiled as I got up.

"But say someone wanted to borrow a few of your records, where would one find them?" She asked.

"One would find them in the trunk under my bed," I shrugged, "Just be careful with Freddie; he means so much to me."

"Of course!" She beamed and I bid them all goodbye, walking up to the Head Table.

"Thank you Aunt Minerva," I smiled at her, still holding the kitten, which meowed softly.

"You are welcome, dear. What have you chosen as a name?" She asked, setting out a small dish of milk for the kitten. I set her down and replied, "Athena."

"A wonderful name," Dumbledore smirked knowingly.

"To remind me of my Aunt," I explained, as McGonagall gave a small blush.

"You beastly thing! You'll make me weep in front of all the students," She smiled teasingly, as her eyes watered.

"Well, Hermione is wise beyond her years, much like her Aunt," Slughorn chimed in, "Happy birthday, my dear."

"Thank you Professor," I smiled at the Potions Master.

"I believe you may want to prepare yourself. When those boys are up to something, it usually will knock the wind out of you if you aren't expecting it," Dumbledore said and I laughed, "I believe you."

"Run along," McGonagall smiled, handing me Athena.

"I would hug you, but the other students might be a little surprised by it," I stage whispered, making Dumbledore and Slughorn laugh.

"Another time when there isn't an audience," She replied, assuring me that it would be welcome.

"Have a good day Aunt Minerva, Professors," I nodded to the men on either side of her.

As I left the Great Hall, I noticed all my friends had vanished as well, so I didn't mind walking the halls alone. Athena was a nice companion, walking diligently beside me, her little legs keeping up with my own strides.

"I need a 'me' day before all of the fuss of tonight. What do you think?" I asked her, picking her up to take the stairs. She meowed softly and I nodded, "Me too."

Pacing in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, I pictured my quiet space. The door opened, and I walked in, closing the door quickly behind me. Athena happily trotted over to the fireplace, curling up on the rug. After stirring Remus's first batch of Wolfsbane as it simmered, I pulled out a Pensieve along with an assortment of memories.

I lost myself, enjoying moments with my friends from over our first years, memories of birthdays with my parents, accompanied by a general feeling of nostalgia. Pulling out from the last memory, I wiped my tears. It had been of Harry and Ron, waving goodbye to me on the Platform summer after our First Year. They were so small and innocent then.

A piano appeared next to my bed and I laughed, thanking the room as I sat down at the bench. Playing from memory, I sang gently.

_Look into my eyes – you will see_

_What you mean to me._

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more._

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for._

_You know it's true:_

_Everything I do, I do it for you._

_Look into your heart – you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide._

_Take me as I am, take my life._

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true:_

_Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love._

_There's nowhere unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way, yeah._

_Look into your heart, baby..._

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more._

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you._

_You know it's true:_

_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you_

I was sobbing as I finished, Athena pawing at my ankle under the bench. I wiped my eyes, promising myself I wouldn't be such a mess later today. I missed my parents, missed all my friends, my magical family of the Weasley's. It was such a sharp sting, the hole where they had been ripped from me. But the edges were healing slowly.

I had new friends, a new family here. They would never replace the years of friendships I cultivated in my own time, but the pain was dulling. Lily and I had gotten very close, with the boys naming me a Marauder as well. I felt like I had always been with them, like I had always been with Harry and Ron.

"Can't avoid them forever," I sighed, pulling myself away from the piano. Filling up the seven vials for Remus, I carefully placed them in a box. I would give them to him later at dinner, or to one of the boys to pass on to him inconspicuously for breakfast.

"Athena," I called the kitten. She followed along, trotting to my side as I exited the room.

* * *

When I returned to the Common Room, Sirius was gazing into the fire pensively.

"Oh, I didn't expect anyone to be here," I jumped a bit, and he chuckled lowly.

"I've been entrusted to distract you until later," He smirked flirtatiously.

"Oh," I asked, feeling a little warm under his stare, "How?"

"Well, we could take a walk around the Lake perhaps? A stroll down to the village?" He asked, his eyes dancing with mischief, "A little flight around the Quidditch pitch?"

"Oh, you are flying by yourself. I like my two feet on the ground," I replied, putting Athena down, "I only use the Quidditch pitch as a track for running."

"You take all my fun away. How badly do you hate it?" He smirked deviously.

"I only fly when I have no other choice," I answered, as Athena rubbed up against Sirius, who responded by bending down to scratch the kitten.

"Well, how about a walk then?" He offered, looking up at me with a cheeky smile.

"Why not? Seeing as how I didn't have much as far as plans today except studying," I shrugged, "Just let me get my coat."

Athena followed me up the steps, doing her best, but I picked her up at the first landing so she didn't tire out.

Setting her down on the bed, she immediately curled up on my pillow, stretching languidly before she settled into a cat nap. I chuckled softly, slightly jealous of cats' abilities to nap where they dropped. I ran back downstairs, slowing down as I realized how excited I was at the prospect of being alone with Sirius.

_What the hell was that about?_

"You alright Kitten?" He asked as I stood on the last step in confusion.

"Just… a moment of clarity. Or rather, confused clarity," I shook my head.

"Confused about what?"

"Something I had forgotten about," I replied, before changing the subject, "So where are we going?"

"A walk around the lake after lunch. The day is actually nice, so I thought you might enjoy the fresh air. The library air can get a bit stuffy in the coming months," He teased lightly, "Got to take advantage of the weather while we can."

"I'll have you know that I am not _constantly_ studying," I scoffed, as he led me to the portrait.

"Hermione, the whole time I've known you, you either have your head in a book or were buying books. You've got to let loose a little," He replied, pulling me through.

"In case you haven't heard Black, there is a war on outside these walls. I can't be thinking of what I'll wear to the next party, because I'm too busy fearing for my life once I leave here," I bit out. He turned to look at me, "You don't think I know that?"

"It's assumed from your last name and family history that you know exactly what I mean. But I have been fighting for the last… year," I hesitated, "And my instincts won't let me put my guards down. There is always something new to use as a means of defense, so I learn as much as I can to have an advantage."

"But you can't let it stop you from living," He replied softly. I gave a faint smile, "I guess I should come down off my high horse."

"Uh, I guess. Even after living around Evans and Remus for six years, I still don't know what most Muggle sayings actually mean," He smiled, making me laugh lightly.

"I will explain them when you get confused," I offered. Sirius didn't just try to flirt with me as we took our walk. We discussed his family, his brother in particular, and how he saw the Potter's as parents. He gave information about himself sparingly but was more than happy to fill me in on everyone's backgrounds and family traditions.

"James's mum throws this smashing New Years' party every year. You could come as my guest," He offered as we skipped rocks on the Black Lake.

"Sounds like fun. I'll have to check with my Aunt. Even though I'm legally allowed to apparate, I'm still considered a student," I sighed, making Sirius turn to me.

"What?" He asked, "Aren't you turning 18?"

"Uh, no. Legally, I'm 18, but I was using a Time-Turner in my Third year to take extra classes. And I was on the run last year; so no chance of going to school when you are fearing for your life. So it's more like I'm 19," I winced. I hadn't wanted to say as much as I did, but it was too late to retract it.

"Shite, you've used a bloody Time Turner, for school?" He smiled, before sobering and remembering, "On the run?"

"Yes," I flushed in indignation, "I wanted to take extra classes that ran at the same time as others. And last year, blood purists were after my family and my friends. Schoolwork wasn't deemed important when you are running for your life."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," He spoke gently.

"It's part of my life. Can't run forever," I shrugged.

"You are not like other girls, Kitten," He smiled at me, studying me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him in confusion, "What are you staring at?"

"A man can't stare at a beautiful witch?" He teased, making my cheeks heat up slightly.

"He can if he doesn't mind being called creepy," I teased back.

"I call it 'admiring', love," He smiled, "And while I do like it when you blush, I think we should be heading back."

"Already? That was quick," I muttered.

"It's getting dark, and the girls will want to primp you up. Marls in particular. Always wants to 'fix' my hair. I think it's bloody perfect," He sighed.

"I was more than happy to let her experiment on mine. It's ghastly, can never get it to cooperate with me. She mutters a few spells and it bends to her will," I gave a laugh, "Marlene, the Tamer of the Mane."

"At first it did remind me a bit of a lion's mane… But more majestic," He corrected quickly, seeing me narrow my eyes on him.

"I'm teasing you, Black. I remember your note my first night," I spoke gently.

"That was true, what I wrote. It did really look lovely, with the candle glow behind you. You were smiling and it just…"

"Just what? I didn't look like a know-it-all bookworm for half a moment?" I muttered, a slight bitter tone to my voice.

"No, of course not. Hermione, what I said earlier about the library, wasn't meant to be hurtful. I admire how much you study," He said, taking my hand and stopping me to look at him.

"Then what did you think I looked like?" I asked, trying my best to not sound hopeful. _Merlin, what was wrong with me today? He's Harry's godfather for Circe's sake._

"An angel," He smiled softly, eyes darkening as they met my own. I felt my brain do a complete stop as he seemed to see my soul in his gaze, admiration, and tenderness shining back at me in his.

"It's almost dinner, isn't it?" I asked, feeling a little panicky by the look in his eyes. He broke eye contact and nodded, "We should head back."

"I don't really see how I'm worth all this effort. You all barely know me," I sighed, looking back at the castle, and continuing to walk.

"So? Paraphrasing what you were saying earlier, there is a war on and we don't get many chances to party and just live. The girls have adopted you, and the blokes and I feel like we've known you for years. You just… fit," He smiled as we walked. "Like you were always meant for us."

"While that is very sweet of you to say, _I_ still feel very out of place. Everything feels strange, foreign. Like I've been put in someone else's life, living experiences that aren't my own," I explained, my voice growing smaller, "It's hard to feel joy knowing what is going on. After what happened to my parents and my friends, I wish I could hide away and disappear. It would be easier, not getting attached to anyone when we could lose them in a heartbeat."

"But that's not living," He objected.

"At the moment, I am only living for the chance to do my part. It's all I can focus on right now," I answered honestly.

Sirius didn't say anything else but offered me a silent hug. Wrapping my arms around his neck felt so comforting, that I clung to him a little longer than I should, burying my nose in his neck. Not that I had ever gotten this close to the Sirius in my time, but his presence put me at ease. He smelt of leather, smoke, and sandalwood, filling my head with peace and comfort as if he was trying to chase away all the bad that had happened in my life.

He rubbed my back gently, as my heart thundered in my chest. As I pulled back, he left his hands overlapping on the small of my back.

"I can't be one of those girls Sirius," I whispered, seeing his eyes drop to my lips, "The one-time flings. And I don't want to ruin this friendship we have built either."

"Who says it will ruin it?" He whispered, a husky edge to his voice, "Or that it was a one time fling that I wanted?"

"You can't be serious?" I startled, and he snickered, "Of course I'm Sirius, Kitten. That's my name."

"No, I mean… I know how you are. You flirt with anything on two legs and wearing a skirt. You could understand my hesitation when I saw you flirting with Marlene only _yesterday_."

"Marls and me are old news. Promise love. For a while, it was just… scratching each other's itches," He tried to assure me. I shook my head, pulling out of his arms, "I still don't think you are serious about me. Maybe it's because I'm a novelty, but it will wear off when you find your next Quidditch groupie."

"Writing me off so soon?" He asked, looking a little hurt by my assumption.

"I'm just protecting myself, Sirius. I'm not a _game_ , or some girl looking to chase after you. I've heard all about your reputation from the girls, and from Remus as well. I don't want to be hurt by you when you grow bored with the chase," I explained, feeling very vulnerable, as my voice grew smaller.

He looked a little dumbstruck for a moment, nodding once, "Then it's settled."

"What's settled?" I asked, worried I had just agreed to something. _Did I mention anywhere in there that I was saying yes_?

"That I stop my womanizing ways. Godric, help all the birds, cause I am putting in time and effort with you Mia," He smiled honestly, "I'm waiting patiently for you."

"Sirius, you misunderstood-" I started, but he pressed a single finger to my mouth to silence me, "I misunderstand nothing. You want a real relationship, one that includes a certain amount of wooing at the start, no?"

I really wanted to smack my forehead with how dense he was being, but a small part of me wanted to see what he would do next. He must have taken my silence as a _yes_ , because he continued.

"So, until you tell me you don't want me _at all_ , I will be trying to win you over. You aren't a skirt to chase or game to be won, you are someone I should treasure," He spoke honestly, his molten grey eyes gazing into my own.

"Sirius, this is all quite fast. You barely know me," I pointed out and he smirked, "More time to get to know you, while I wait."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself, Padfoot," I smiled.

"I wouldn't be if you had just slapped me," He teased, making me chuckle as he continued, "Although, you do have a pretty low opinion of me as far as how I… _date_."

"I have a very high opinion of you, Sirius Black. You just need to grow up a bit. Same with James. You are like Peter Pan-"

"Who is that? Some bloke you fancy back in America?" He asked, sounding a little jealous.

"No, it's a Muggle children's story, about a boy that never grew up. I understand you want to make the most of your school years, but out there," I pointed to beyond the school borders, "We have to be as prepared as possible."

"I know love," He nodded sadly, "Just let us enjoy a little more childishness here and there? We can't be growing up too fast."

"I had to," I replied, frowning at the ground in front of my feet.

"All the more reason for you to have a little fun. Regain some of that childhood that was taken from you," He urged me, taking my hand softly.

But it wasn't _taken_ from me, per se. I had a choice to stay out of it, but I chose to follow Harry. I chose to fight for him and for the rest of the Wizarding World. I also chose to jump back in time to prevent a million different events from unfolding, but no one needed to hear that. I had years before things came to pass, but only so long before Voldemort realized someone was moving his Horcruxes.

"Alright," I grumbled, giving him a small smile, "Just… remind me when I need it, okay?"

"Of course, love," He smiled.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick chapter for all my lovely readers. Thank you so much for the love you've been sending, and your patience. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (book series or movie franchise) WB studios, or any of its characters.

After catching up with the girls at dinner, I was whisked away to get ready. I fished my red dress out of my purse, surprising the girls, who fawned over its design. It was not at all 1976 fashion, but they wouldn't know that. They simply thought it was American.

It was a little dirty from rattling around with my books and the tent I still had in there, but Lily was quick to Scourgify it, assuring me it looked beautiful without jewelry. After a quick strengthening of the glamour on my arm and chest, I slipped into the dress. Marlene whipped my hair into an updo that reminded me of the Yule Ball, and I let Alice beautify my face with her makeup.

The girls got ready, each going down to make sure the boys were setting up or following Lily's orders. I was really worried about how crazy this party might get, but Lily assured me that she was gonna stay sober tonight to make sure everyone behaved. I wasn't sure how much I would imbibe myself, depending on whatever assortment the boys had procured for the festivities. Athena wound herself around my ankles as I waited for the girls to get me. Lily kept me company, asking what I got up to with Sirius today.

"Just a walk around the lake," I shrugged, "He told me about his family a bit and we talked about my life in America. The war going on, things of that nature."

"Deep talk for your birthday," She teased. Sighing, I replied, "It's hard to not think deeply on one's birthday. This year is the first without my parents, without my friends. It crept up on me really, and now I'm not sure how much fun I will be tonight."

"It will be okay," She smiled genuinely, "It's okay to be sad Hermione. You just can't let it take over your life. They will always be with you."

I knew what she meant, that they would always be with me. I had my memories, and I had my mission. I just didn't know if I was going to live past it.

"We're ready!" Mary called up to us.

"Are you?" Lily asked, looking at me concerned. I took a deep breath and nodded, "I don't want to be a downer at my own party, since lots of people have been so kind as to put it together for me. Though, if my friends were here, they'd be dragging me out anyways."

"Well, you are my friend, Hermione," Lily smiled, linking her arm in mine, "So I will drag you. But you tell me your limits."

"As long as no one tries to make me fly a broom, I think I can handle a party," I joked as we walked down the stairs.

"You've never been to a Marauder's party before. They can get _pretty_ intense," She warned before I was blasted in the face with confetti as we reached the Common Room.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" The whole of Gryffindor cheered, and I smiled slowly as I noticed that they were genuine in their congratulations. It wasn't just that they had an excuse to party, but they welcomed me with open arms as well.

"Happy birthday Kitten," Sirius' voice startled me from the right, handing me a drink as the girls came to drag me towards a table of brightly wrapped boxes. I stole a glance back at Sirius, seeing him eyeing me as James came up to him, whispering something into his ear.

" _The bet is off_ ," I heard Sirius say, " _No bet ever, I'll accept my fate_. _She deserves better._ "

"Well," I heard Mary say expectantly, making me turn my head back to face them. Eyeing the presents, I started, "You didn't have to-"

"We wanted to. Now, off you go!" Lily insisted.

Sighing dramatically in defeat, before giggling with the girls. I sat down as they started handing me packages, Remus starting some music in the corner. Each small box was opened, and I collected Sugar Quills, chocolates, a few Zonko's products and a bottle of Elderflower wine, that Lily merely covered her eyes at. I saw the tag was from the boys and I laughed.

As I got to the last box, I noticed it looked a little different. _Muggle_ , my brain supplied. I opened the velvet lid and gasped as I took in the gold earrings, adorned with beautifully cut rubies.

"Now, you are official," Alice smiled as I looked up in confusion. All the girls moved their hair away or cupped their ears for me to understand better. It was an identical pair to the ones they all wore every day.

"They are beautiful," I smiled at them, "Thank you."

"You're a Ruby, always and forever," Marlene spoke softly, "Even if the boys claim they got you first."

"No, it was definitely you girls," I chuckled, deciding to put on my new earrings right there. They then dragged me out to dance, and I suddenly felt very free after the last year. Sirius and Lily had both told me to relax a bit and enjoy the moment. I sang along to all the songs I knew, dancing with a few of the Sixth Year boys. James cut in at one point, more to make Lily jealous, but I still appreciated the dance. I had told him he looked so much like my friend back home, that he'd taken it upon himself to watch out for me.

"May I cut in?" Remus asked James, who gave a wolfish smile and twirled me off to his friend.

"I'm going to see if Alice might dance with me. It will drive Lily _mad_ ," He grinned, as a slow song started.

"So, Mr. Prefect, have you had to send anyone to bed yet?" I smirked over the music.

"No, but the night is still young. McGonagall pulled us aside and told us to have it wrapped by 11, as I have rounds. And the youngsters should be in bed by 9 as well," He answered, "You're Aunt seems to think you need some fun."

"Not too much, we still have class tomorrow," I laughed.

"There is a certain someone, giving me a death glare at the moment," He teased me, and I gave a quick look back to see Sirius standing by the refreshments table. He was indeed giving Remus a glare that could kill, but averted his gaze when he noticed I was looking.

"Could he be more obvious that he wants to get in my knickers?" I sighed, and Remus gave an apologetic smile, "He's actually being… surprisingly gentlemanly. Doesn't talk about you like he would the other girls."

"How is that?"

"If someone were to… make a comment about how fit you look, he would tell them to shut up or threaten to hex them. More to defend your honor," He explained, as the song changed to a slow song.

"Defend my honor?" I asked, a little incredulously.

"Surprised us all too," He smirked, "James suspects he fancies you."

"I thought he and James talked about everything? Wouldn't he tell James?" I asked, confused.

"No, because when Sirius is serious about something, he gets quiet. Which is usually a very suspicious thing, coming from a Marauder; but in this case, he's overthinking. How to get your attention, little things you do… He's thinking about you," Remus explained.

"Should you be telling me this? Isn't this breaking a rule between boys?" I teased, feeling a little embarrassed about Remus telling me these things.

"Maybe not, but if it makes him happy, I'd happily talk him up to you."

"Ah, you are the wingman," I smiled in understanding.

"Yes. But as his 'wingman', I need to know if you don't return those feelings. I will protect him as well," He warned me softly. I nodded, "He's part of your pack."

He stiffened a little but relaxed as he realized the music would have drowned out my soft voice.

"He is."

"Why isn't James telling me this?" I asked, and Remus sighed, looking for the right words.

"James worries about you. He sees you looking off in class, sees the thousand-yard stare of someone who has seen war. He is looking out for your interests, and he worries that while Sirius is acting more mature, he may do something stupid and rash and hurt you. He sees you as a sister. He always wanted one, but his parents had him so late in life that he was an only child."

"A sister?" I asked, a little skeptical.

"Yes, even with only knowing you a month. James protects his family," Remus explained, and my mind flashed to the graveyard in Godric's Hollow.

_Fresh snow covering the grave marker of James and Lily Potter, Harry's sorrow surrounding us like a cloak, silent except for the singing from within the church and the crunch of snow under our feet. I saw Remus's body lying in a cot next to his wife's in the Great Hall. Sirius falling through the Veil, Harry's screams of agony as he lost another person he loved. Ron's vacant stare as the numbness set into my body._

" _I won't let anyone else die for me."_

"That stare," Remus spoke gently, "That's the one James noticed. What are you seeing?"

"A future that I won't let happen," I breathed. Remus regarded me silently, confusion and curiosity dancing in his eyes, unsure of what I meant.

I was quiet for a moment as we danced, and looked back at Sirius to discover he had started his way over. He smiled at Remus asking, "Could I steal her away?"

"I would be worried if you didn't," Remus teased his friend, stepping back to let Sirius take my hand. I was sure he wanted to dance, but he led me towards a patio. It was a little quieter, the music coming from the Common room muffled by a silencing charm. We were still visible to everyone, Lily giving me a look as I turned back to watch them. Sirius guided me down to a bench and I asked, "Do you take all the girls out here?"

"I thought you weren't going to use my past against me?" He teased, "No, I don't bring any girls out here. We only create it for parties. It's charmed to stay the perfect temperature. Usually for a smoke, or to set off fireworks easier."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and he chuckled, "Mia, I'm not offended."

"Why do you call me that?" I asked, confused, "You've done it several times today. I was too distracted by my self-loathing to speak up about it."

He shrugged, "It seemed like the only appropriate nickname from your full name. Why, do you not like it?"

"Um, I actually like it. Much better than Herms or 'Mione," I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"Did your friends even _like_ you?" He smirked, making me roll my eyes fondly as I replied, "Yes. They just had weird ways of showing it."

His grey eyes shone under the starlight outside, placing a hand on my own as he whispered, "Happy birthday, Mia."

"You've already wished me a happy birthday, Sirius. Do you remember trying to get the Great Hall to join in your rendition?" I smiled, watching as he tucked a few curls behind his ear.

"Not one of my finest moments, as I believe I embarrassed you," He admonished himself with a laugh.

"It could have been worse," I gave in, looking out over the grounds. I felt him gently curl his fingers around my own, lifting my hand and turning it. I watched him pull a box from his pocket and place it in my hand. I eyed it warily, glancing up at him.

"It's not going to bite," He promised, giving a small smile.

"It better not," I muttered, opening it. I was confused, seeing a piece of paper. Putting down the box, I plucked the paper out, opening the folds to reveal a note.

_Good for one mind-blowing kiss. Redeemable from Sirius Black ONLY._

"Cocky much?" I smiled up at him, seeing him a little worried. As he registered my response, he smirked, "I would answer that my normal way, but I fear I would lose an appendage."

"I'll put this away for safekeeping," I smiled, pulling out my copy of the Beetle and the Bard and tucking it in the front cover.

"Why do you carry a children's book in your purse?" He asked as I put it away.

"It was gifted to me in a will. It is very important to me," I answered honestly.

He was about to ask more about it; I could see the questions dancing in his eyes, when he suddenly looked down in suspicion. Before I could clue in, he had whispered the spell to undo my glamour charms. I jumped up in shock, covering myself as best as I could, keeping my back turned to him as I pulled out my wand. He grabbed my arm as I hissed in pain from his grip, where the last of Bellatrix's carved word still wasn't quite healed. I couldn't look at him, ripping my arm back and grabbing my wand to reapply the glamour. He walked around me, lifting my chin to see the extent of the curse I received from Dolohov in Fifth Year, or at least what was visible on my exposed skin.

I glared into his eyes as they finally looked back into mine.

"Hermione, who did this to you?" He whispered, gently touching one of the spider webbing scars on my chest.

"Tell me," He urged, as I glared defiantly at him. I felt the tickle on my mind, of him trying to push past my mental defenses before I slapped him. It ended his Legilimens rather effectively, as he grabbed his cheek in shock.

"How could you?" I spat, backing away from him, angry tears gathering in my eyes.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I trusted you," I whispered, before quickly reapplying the glamour to my scars. I fled back into the Common Room and stole up the stairs. The party sounds got farther and farther away as I made it to the room I shared with the Rubies.

"Hermione?" Lily called after me. I still shut the door, crawling into bed and shutting the curtains with a wave of my wand. I curled up into myself, trying to breathe deeply as I was confronted with a panic attack and the hurt of Sirius removing my glamor.

"Hermione," Lily asked softly as I sobbed quietly, "What did he say? I'll hex him fifteen ways till Sunday if he hurt you."

"He didn't… hurt me," I choked out.

"Did he say something?" She asked, peeking her head in the curtain, wand lit up from the _Lumos_ she whispered.

"Sort of," I wiped my eyes and sat up.

"I saw him grab your arm, but it didn't look like it hurt. Was he trying to force himself on you?" She asked seriously.

"No. He just… I don't even know how I would explain it."

"Is it about the glamour on your arm?" She asked, and my eyes snapped up to hers.

"You are far too perceptive," I gave a small smile before a residual sob escaped my lips.

"If I see it, will I understand why he grabbed you?" She asked gently. I sighed, whispering the reverse charm. I felt the glamour's lift and Lily let out a small gasp, her hand held to her mouth in shock.

"Hermione," Her voice quivered, seeing the word inscribed on my left forearm, and the scars spider webbing up my chest from Dolohov's curse.

"They are hiding me," I explained, putting a quick silencing charm on my bed. She looked confused as she asked, "McGonagall isn't your Aunt?"

"Not even close. I'm a Muggleborn, like you," I explained, "But because I was just coming to the school after the attack on my family, they wanted to hide me as a half-blood. They couldn't suddenly claim all the Muggleborn's were half-bloods or Pure."

"But, why you?" She asked, "Why do they need to hide you?"

"The Order benefits from me being invisible," I spoke softly, watching her eyes widen.

"You're working with the _Order_?" She whispered.

"Yes. I'm not 18 years old; I'm 19 years old. Me being in school, was the easiest way to keep me safe, and I am Dumbledore's eyes on the students. Future Death Eaters and the like," I sagged in relief, being able to tell someone even part of the truth of my mission.

"Why are you telling me?" Lily asked, eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

"Because I trust you. I can't explain it, but you remind me so much of my friend, the one I left behind, that I know I can trust you. Is my trust misplaced?" I asked, looking at her pointedly.

"No. Not a word shall pass my lips," She promised, "I'll keep your secret. What is your real name then?"

I held my hand out to her, "Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you."

She laughed, "Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you, Hermione Granger."

"I'm not ready for anyone else to know," I explained, "I don't want to keep it from them, but I don't want to undo all of Dumbledore and McGonagall's work if someone ever overheard."

"Of course. You just tell me when you are ready and we can find a safe spot," She promised, before asking, "Do you want to join the festivities again?"

"I think I'm just going to go to sleep," I declined, Athena sneaking underneath the curtain to greet me.

"It's been a long day," She agreed.

"Thank you, for giving me a wonderful party. Please give my excuses to everyone," I asked her softly.

"Of course. And you are welcome. I just wish Black didn't spoil it for you," She sighed in exasperation, reaching forward to pull me into a hug. I needed the comfort, relishing the joy of physical touch. Sirius's hug this afternoon had been the first real hug I'd had since… since Dobby died. Even then, Ron's arms were simply holding me together after Bellatrix's torture session.

"We stick together, you and me," She whispered.

"I'll protect you," I promised her, and to Harry.

"And I'll protect you," She smiled as she pulled back and winking, "Get some sleep. And if you hear Black yelp, _it wasn't me_."

I chuckled once, "The Head Girl, hexing a student. What would McGonagall say?"

"Considering I was defending her 'niece's' honor, she'd applaud me. Maybe even award house points," Lily teased, slipping off my bed and walking out the dorm door. As it closed, I let out a breath I'd been holding in.

Athena meowed as I fell back against the pillow, padding up to pat my face with a little paw.

"Thank you for being here," I smiled as she licked the end of my nose, bathing my cheeks as well, before settling on my chest to sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my lovely readers! It's been a long week. Self-isolating with my boys, and one of them a very active toddler with no understanding of why we need to stay inside. All he wants is to run and I can't do so with an infant on my chest, and this virus going around. Anyways, I hope you all are safe and taking everything one day at a time. Without further adieu, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (book or movie), WB Studios or any of its characters.

It had been a whole week since my birthday. Sirius had shown up for breakfast the morning after, looking like he'd been hexed thoroughly and a black eye to match, so I knew Lily was behind it. He tried to catch my eye several times, but I avoided the boys all together, worried he would try to corner me.

I wasn't ready to try and give him an explanation, not knowing where to even begin. I slipped Remus the box of potions as he studied in the library, but left before he could ask what it was. I had already left written instructions inside of it. And that night, I had been too exhausted to remember anything as my head hit the pillow.

I drifted off, unaware and ignorant of the potions I hadn't taken, or the silencing spell I'd forgotten to cast upon my bed.

_Flashes of green mixed with images of rubble flying. The school was under attack. I was looking around me, seeing dead bodies everywhere I turned. A familiar voice cackled across the courtyard, and I saw the line of Death Eaters blocking the only way away from the castle._

" _Potter's mudblood," A slithery voice announced. I moved to tighten my grip on my wand, only to find it gone._

" _You thought you could face me, on your own," Voldemort said, making his followers laugh._

" _Let me make her scream, my Lord," Bellatrix sneered at me, "Her screams were so exhilarating."_

" _Of course Bellatrix, I'm just dying to hear her_ beg _," He cooed, turning his red eyes on me once more, "Make her wish she hadn't been_ born _."_

" _CRUCIO!"_

_My body seized and convulsed as agony rolled through every nerve and muscle, tearing a scream from my throat that might have awoken the dead as I dropped to the hard stone._

" _You will die, all your work for naught," Voldemort's voice taunted me, "You were always the weak one. Your friends will still die, old and new."_

_Looking up from my fetal position, I saw the group of people I had known for years as family and friends, and the new ones I had acquired since traveling back to 1977. They were rounded up, vulnerable without wands. Harry and Ron however, looked much younger than the rest; only young children compared to the adult surrounding them._

" _CRUCIO!" Bellatrix's shout was drowned out by the savage scream that ripped from my throat, my vocal cords straining as I cried out for mercy._

" _Please!" I begged, "Let them live!"_

" _I_ would _trade your life for theirs, but we both know, I will still cut them down when you are dead," He smiled sinisterly, as Bellatrix threw another Cruciatus curse my way. Between sobbing and convulsing, my vocal cords were raw, my skin felt as though I was laying on coals and a glacier at the same time._

" _No! No, no no! Please, just kill me instead!" I begged, "Let them live!"_

"Hermione! _" A voice called._

_"Let them live! They haven't done anything. They deserve to live! They have to, after everything I've done to protect them," I sobbed, curling into myself before I felt my body spasm with another Cruciatas curse._

" _You failed them, girl. Your life is insignificant in the grand scheme. Who are_ you _against_ me _?" Voldemort's conceited voice trickled into my ear, as I continued to scream. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up as a feminine voice called my name again, familiar green eyes shocking me awake._

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air. I had my wand pointed up at the source of the voice. Lily backed up a few steps as I realized where I was. I could feel the after-effects of the 'dream spell' still lingering in my muscles, sweat making my nightclothes stick to me like I'd been dipped into the Black Lake. Looking around, I saw all the girls were sitting up in bed, looking at me with worried expressions. Mary had tears in her eyes, and I realized my screams were probably not just audible in my dream.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, embarrassed that I had woken them up as I tried to dry my face.

"Hermione, you were having a bad dream. You don't need to be sorry," Lily spoke softly, sympathy showing through her teary eyes. I threw off my covers, taking my beaded purse along with my wand and stealing out the door. Lily called after me, but I kept running down the stairs. There was a fire still lit in the Common Room and someone called my name again as I blew out the portrait hole. I pulled out the Invisibility cloak as I ran, tossing it around my shoulders.

Tearing down hallways, uncaring as my bare feet slapped against the hard stone, echoing through the halls. Finally stopping at the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, I paced three times, thinking of a happier place.

Slipping inside, I pulled the cloak off, I carefully folded it and stuffed it back in my purse. Looking up, I faced my little slice of heaven. My bed, the piano, the roaring fire, all waited for me. Shakily, I laid my head back against the door, trying to calm my breathing and center myself.

"1977. Hogwarts. It hasn't happened. Prevention; you are here to _prevent_ that," I whispered to myself, "They don't exist yet."

Crawling onto the four-poster bed, I cried freely, feeling the aftershocks of my dream torture still pulsing through me.

* * *

I didn't remember falling asleep, only that when I woke, the light hadn't begun to break. Glancing at my watch, I was met with the knowledge I had only slept five hours.

I washed my face, trying to mentally prepare myself for the day. Pulling on my spare robes and toothbrush I kept in my purse, I realized I would need my bookbag before breakfast.

Not caring if I got caught this early, I left the RoR, feeling a little bit more rested than I had since term started.

"Mia," A relieved voice said to my right as I enter the common room. I looked over to see Sirius and James resting on the couch, the parchment that was the original Marauder's Map laid between them open.

Sirius quickly muttered something to the paper and folded it up as I stopped.

"Where did you disappear to?" James asked, getting up and getting in my face, "Lily was calling your name and we searched the castle for you. It's like you just vanished."

"Are you both insane?" I whisper yelled, "You could have been caught out after hours!"

"So could _you_! Where were you, Kitten?" Sirius asked and I simply glared at him. When I didn't answer, James got my attention, "If you won't tell the prat, will you tell _me_?"

"No. It's a secret," I answered.

"We are pretty good with secrets," Sirius spoke gently.

"Really? Cause I thought you invaded people's privacy, thus forcing them out as public knowledge," I bit out, narrowing my eyes on him. He shrunk back, a pained look on his face as he lowered his head.

"What happened between you two last week? He hasn't told anyone," James reassured me, "Lily hexed him to within an inch of his life but he refused to tell us."

I looked at Sirius, as his eyes pleaded with me, but remained silent.

"Please tell me?" James asked again, a soft reassurance in his tone.

I sighed in exasperation, rolling my sleeve up and muttering, " _Finite incantatem."_

I watched James's eyes bug out, looking back towards the stairs to make sure no one was coming, "Where in the name of _Merlin_ did you get that?"

"I was tortured, by the same people that killed my parents. It's the reason I woke up screaming last night," I whispered, "I forgot to take my Dreamless Sleep draught, and Silence around my bed. My nightmare felt so real, I almost hexed Lily when she woke me."

Sirius turned away, kicking a coffee table in anger, making James and I jump.

"Sirius, you'll wake everyone. Calm down," I chastised him softly, righting the upended table with a flick of my wand.

"So," James turned back to me, "You're Muggleborn?"

"Does that matter?" I replied defensively, before feeling foolish. I knew he wouldn't care, but I was on edge after last night and being confronted with Sirius when I was still hurt.

" _Fuck_ no," Sirius responded indignantly as he turned back, "You think we'd turn our backs on you because your parents were muggles?"

"You didn't seem to trust me last week, prying into my mind _without permission_. So how am I supposed to believe you now, Black? You reversed the glamour on my arm because you thought I was hiding a Dark Mark, didn't you?"

He was quiet, not meeting my eyes, "I'm sorry. It's not a great time to be wearing Glamour charms. We are in the middle of a war as you love to point out."

"Well, constant vigilance," I sighed, deflating. James smiled at me, "This one is a prat as we've established. But Remus, Peter and I would really like to sit with you again. Peter is struggling without your help in D.A.D.A."

I looked at them, realizing I had missed being around them. Nodding as I reapplied the glamour to my scars, James offered a hug and I fell into his arms.

"You are safe with us. We won't let anyone hurt you," James promised, holding me close. I relished the physical touch, briefly glancing up at Sirius's conflicted face.

"Don't betray my trust again," I spoke to Sirius softly as I pulled away from James.

"I promise, Kitten," He whispered, and I gave a small smile. I didn't give myself much time to back out of it, as I lunged to hug him. He held me tightly to his chest, whispering how sorry he was.

"Hermione?" A soft voice spoke up. I released my hold on Sirius to see Lily, standing at the foot of the stairs. She rushed to hug me, "You had me so worried! They couldn't find you."

"I was safe, but I guess that would have been a comfort to know last night. I needed to sleep somewhere I wouldn't wake anyone up," I explained as she pulled away from me.

"Do you feel better?" She asked softly, searching my eyes.

"I do. Sirius and I are talking again," I teased, looking at the boys, "James knows about my arm now too."

Lily turned to them with blazing eyes and started threatening them, "If either of you breathes a word-"

"I would never," James promised, looking at me, "She's a Marauder."

"Kitten has some pretty scary claws," Sirius teased before looking remorseful, "I won't mistreat her trust in me again."

Lily nodded satisfied with the boys' responses, handing me the bag she carried, "Well, I have your bookbag. I wondered if I would see you at breakfast. If not, I was going to go straight to McGonagall."

"Well, thank you for not worrying her last night. I just needed to talk myself down," I smiled, pulling it over my shoulder.

"Ah, there you both are. Why weren't you in your beds? Normally I can't get you out of bed before 8," Remus joked coming up beside us. He didn't need to speak, but as he put his arm out, I welcomed the hug, tucking myself into his side.

I saw Sirius straighten up in my peripheral vision, and I pulled out of the hug with a smile at the werewolf.

"Thank you Moony," I spoke softly.

"You are welcome, Hermione. Anytime," He teased, but I could see in his eyes he was worried about me still. He must have heard my screams last night and alerted the boys. As tonight was the full moon, his senses would be more attuned and his hearing would have been extremely heightened.

"I'm okay," I promised him, "At least, I'm better than I was yesterday."

"That's good to hear," He whispered, as I saw Lily look at James.

"Thank you," She spoke, true gratitude evident in her voice.

"You don't need to thank me, Lily," He nodded at her, "She's important to us too."

She regarded him politely, nodding and confused as to why he was being so mature about this, instead of his usual self.

"Shall we get breakfast?" I asked, not wanting someone to speak up and ruin this good moment between Lily and James.

"Yes, let's," Lily smiled at me.

"I forgot something," Remus spoke up, looking at Sirius, "You girls go down without me. I'll catch up."

"If you are sure," Lily started and I smirked as I linked arms with Lily.

"I'm sure!" He called as I opened the portrait hole again. Lily didn't ask me about my nightmare, which I was thankful for but I did notice she was quiet and contemplative.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" I teased. She sighed, "I just don't understand him."

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Potter… James," She grumbled.

_Reverse Psychology:_ 2 _Lily Evans:_ 0

"How so? He does not seem so bad as you've described him," I pointed out. It was true, he had mellowed out significantly compared to Snape's memory he bequeathed Harry in his dying moments. James Potter was a bully, and entitled, spoiled and selfish, but he grew out of that quickly. There was so much more to him, and I think Lily was starting to see it too.

"He does seem… a little more mature," She mumbled.

"Is there something he's done that you don't like?" I asked, probing gently.

"No, in fact, I was begging for it in the last few years. For him to just _stop_. He'd propose in the middle of breakfast, or proclaim his love in Study Hall. It drove me insane because he was so immature. He is a bully."

"I haven't seen any bullying. I pretty sure Severus attempted to goad them yesterday but they mostly ignored him," I shrugged. She frowned, "I thought they started it."

"No, I was there. I caught the Stinging Hex he sent James," I sighed, "It was one of the reasons I must have experienced my nightmare last night. It's usually exacerbated by pain. And not taking my potion."

"Severus attacked the Head Boy?" She scowled, "He's a Prefect, he should know better!"

"Lily, you know why right? It's not just because he hates James. He's in love with you."

She stopped me suddenly, face paling slightly, "How did you figure that out?"

I smiled at her, "I've had a lot of time to observe everyone. Severus gives you these longing looks across the Great Hall, as well as in every class you take together. It wasn't hard to figure out that it wasn't just guilt for what he called you."

"The boys told you about that, did they?" She grumbled, as we continued walking, "I knew. I just hoped he would grow out of it. I loved him as my friend, but he hurt me. And now, he seems lost to the Dark side."

"He's not Darth Vader," I teased, making Lily roll her eyes at my Muggle reference, "He can still be redeemed. He just needs to know that he won't be turned away if he comes asking for help. I'm not saying forgive him that easily, but don't write him off as a loss."

"You are surprisingly wise for your age," She smirked, looking ahead in contemplation.

"I've had to be. I had two friends that constantly got themselves into stupid situations where I had to save them," I laughed, remembering all our adventures.

"So," Lily turned to me, "Sirius looked to be glaring daggers into Remus as you hugged him. _And_ on your birthday when you were dancing. There was a green-eyed monster lurking in his eyes. What's going on there?"

"Don't think I noticed you direct the conversation away from James. But if you must know, before Sirius… before he learned about my scars, he told me he wanted to woo me."

" _Woo_ you? I have never known Sirius Black to be the kind of boy that _woos_ anyone," She scoffed, "But it might be interesting to watch unfold. How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. I came to Hogwarts to complete my education, not…"

"Not… what?" She teased, bumping my shoulder.

"Not find a boyfriend. It's… odd. I wasn't the girl that boys ever looked at, at my old school that is. My friends couldn't even see me like that, not that I wanted them too. We had a Yule ball in our Fourth Year, and it was the first time anyone looked at me as more than a Bookworm," I explained as we sat down to eat.

"Well, I don't believe that for a moment. You are a natural beauty. Black has a very odd way of behaving around women, but for as long as I've known him, he's never been this… quiet about it."

"Remus said the same thing. Apparently he's behaving quite gentlemanly, sticking up for my honor if anyone makes a comment about me. That was unnerving to hear," I grimaced.

"Well, that is something. If there was anything that Sirius Black retained from his upbringing, it would be manners and courting. Though I suppose he's used his charms on most of the ladies in Hogwarts, save for the Rubies. But minus Marlene."

"If you don't mind telling me, what was going on with them. If you don't want to-"

"No, I can talk about it. Marlene doesn't mind. She and him, last year, were just shag buddies. She didn't really see anything coming of it, didn't really mind being called for a romp in the broom closets either. They are still cordial, but there was an agreement that it would be _just_ shagging."

"And she's not upset by his advances on me?" I wondered, worried about endangering my new friendships.

"Circe, no! She wants to see him happy. And we _all_ want you to be happy. So while she's thrilled for you, she's also very cautious when it comes to giving him advice."

"Advice? Of what kind?" I asked cautiously.

"Dropped a hint about your favorite flowers and your favorite sweets. He pays attention to you on his own, but sometimes he needs a guiding hand."

"He barely knows me and yet he wants to jump headlong into wooing me?" I sighed, "I do _not_ understand that boy."

"The moment you think you know Sirius Black, he will surprise you by leaps and bounds," Remus smiled as he came up to where we sat.

"Isn't that the truth," Lily practically snorted, making me laugh a little.

"But seriously, you've all only known me for maybe a month. I was expecting months before I cultivated a single friend. How can you all just… accept me?"

"Because… you feel like the missing piece," Lily explained, "And while yes, friendships take months to grow and form complete trust, you just feel like someone we can trust."

"From a magical standpoint, we may gravitate towards you based on your power-" Remus started.

"My power?" I asked, not understanding where Remus was going with that.

"It was hard for me to understand when I first learned I was a witch, but we gravitate towards those with power. Your power feels… raw and stronger than anything we've come across here, even stronger than Dumbledore's," Lily explained.

My mind whirled with this new knowledge, but I couldn't quite understand where this new power had come from. the Time-Turner, or my wand? The wand acts as a conduit, a focusing tool for a witch or wizard's power, so the new core could not be the reason. The fourth rune on the Time-Turner... it hadn't looked like the natural rune for power. But the Turner had destroyed itself upon completing its duty of dropping me in 1977, so there was no physical rune to decipher.

"Did your friends exude anything like what we are talking about?" Remus asked, pulling me from my pensive thoughts.

I thought for a moment before answering, "My one friend did. And then I felt my magic recognize the other as a friend, an ally."

"That's what it felt like in Flourish and Blotts. We were all surprised and even Peter on the train; we just wanted to gravitate towards you," Remus smiled.

"It's hard to not trust you when your magic feels friendly, _protective_ even. We all want to be around you because of it, but actually being your friend is a gift. Since we've known you, you've made us brownies, searched for books we left behind in classrooms and taught Peter a deeper understanding of his magical ability. You are naturally friendly and welcoming. It would be hard to turn you away when you are so genuine," Lily teased, giving my hand a squeeze.

"That's so amazing," I gushed, feeling myself tear up, "The people at my old school thought I was swotty and a know-it-all, that no one wanted to be friends with me at first. And now I'm here and my magic does feel stronger."

"I'll say. You were the first to be able to master the Gemino charm in class," Lily praised.

"It isn't your power we seek, Hermione," Remus assured me, "You are a warm and caring person. You've helped us all… in different ways."

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked, making Remus pale.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You look tired. Dark circles under your eyes, your eyes gain a little gold and you prefer your meat a little on the raw side right before a full moon?" Lily put succinctly, making both Remus and I tense up.

"Oh please, I knew in First Year," Lily whispered as more students came in, "I just thought you might tell me before you told Hermione."

"Hermione wasn't told, she figured it out," He finally spoke up, still a little spooked from Lily's admission.

"That's true. I had a friend back in my old school. Well, at first he was my DADA teacher," I admitted, making Remus's eyes widen.

"A teacher?" He asked, shocked.

"He was the best teacher we ever had," I nodded, smiling at the werewolf, "But I could tell the signs."

"It wasn't my scars?" He asked a little self-consciously.

"Of course not. They were one part of _all_ of you. It doesn't define you Remus, unless you let it," I pointed out. He smiled, pulling out the last potion and dumping it into an empty goblet.

"What is that you're taking?" Lily asked, "I've seen you do it a few times this past week."

"Hermione brewed it for me. Wolfsbane. It's supposed to help me keep my mind. We'll find out tonight if it does or not," He shrugged, downing it quickly with a grimace.

"It will. I wouldn't use anything experimental on you, I promise. This will work, and I already have a source of income to help pay for the next few months. Well, a few years worth really," I shrugged, looking down at my plate.

"How much do the ingredients cost?" Lily asked intrigued, and I tried to think of a way to not answer the question when suddenly I yelped as two bodies suddenly hugged me.

"Hermione, you scared the living shite out of us!" Mary exclaimed, still holding me tightly. Alice nodded as she hugged me as well, "You can't run off like that."

"It's okay, Lily already threw the book at me," I teased the redhead, and the girls pulled back, "And I'm sorry for scaring you last night. It probably wasn't a pleasant thing to wake up to."

"It didn't sound like you were having fun either," Marlene's voice joined the conversation, as she and Dorcas sat down beside Remus on the other side of the table, "Were you okay?"

"Not really. But I'm better now. Thank you," I nodded, "I just needed somewhere quiet to talk myself down. I'll be taking my Dreamless Sleep potions and putting silencing charms around my bed so that doesn't happen again."

"No," Lily sighed, "We don't want you to feel you have to hide it. We all have bad nights."

"That sounded like more than a _bad_ _night_ ," Dorcas pointed out to Lily, who cut her a look. She turned back to me and gave a little smile, "Whenever you want to talk about it, we'll be there."

"How about tonight?" I offered, "I'm already gonna have a hard time sleeping. And talking about it is therapeutic; the more I repeat it, the less power it has over me."

"We have some sweets leftover from your birthday, so we'll pull another sleepover," Mary brightened, even though I could see a haunted look in her eyes.

"That would be lovely," I smiled, "But be warned, it's not a pretty story and certain parts are not for the faint of heart."

"Whatever you feel up to telling us, we'll listen," Alice spoke softly, her kind eyes meeting my own.

"Hermione!" James, Sirius and Peter exclaimed, hugging me suddenly, causing me to tip forward a bit.

"Surprise hugs lead to people getting hexed!" I playfully remarked as they kept grabbing me tighter, "James and Sirius, you already got your hugs this morning."

"She's starving us of affection," James sniffed.

"The cruel woman," Sirius feigned a sniffle.

"I think I may wither away to nothing," Peter acted very faint before James and Sirius caught him.

"Hermione, look what you've done," Sirius cried fanning him with his hand, "Peter may die!"

"I'm sure Peter will be fine," I spoke without looking over my shoulder, "Especially after our study session where I'll be making cookies."

" _Cookies_?!" They all jumped up, suddenly interested.

"If you behave you can have some later," I looked at them all, and they nodded quickly, before sitting down for breakfast.

"Are you bringing us some?" Dorcas smiled, and I laughed, "Of course."

As I turned to grab my bag, I noticed Sirius was wearing a girls' uniform.

"Why on earth are you wearing that?" I asked, a little shocked at the sight of his legs.

He smirked, looking over at Remus briefly before responding, "I backed out of a bet. This is my 'punishment'."

"What did you back out of doing that you ended up in a skirt?" Marlene chuckled.

"Let's just say that this is a small price to pay. Winning the bet was not worth it if it hurt someone's faith in me," He spoke with conviction, sending me a soft glance. I cleared my throat as Lily grabbed her book bag and got up, "Enjoy your breakfast."

It was all I could do to walk calmly out of the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wish I had more time in the day to write! Even with the self-isolation/social distancing thing, my days never seem to have enough time for 'me' time. One of these days, my oldest will be back in daycare, and I can put the youngest down for a few minutes to write.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (movies or books), WB Studios or any of its characters.

The boys opted out of a study session to catch a little sleep before the Full Moon. Remus more than most, but they appreciated the baked goods I brought them. The girls had set up our room for the sleepover and I joined them with a tin of sweets and cookies from the Kitchens.

"So, I guess I should start at the beginning. My beginning at Ilvermony," I started the I had practiced the story in my head while I baked, making sure I had answers to every possible question they might ask. I would be relaying the same story to the boys tomorrow when I tutored Peter, so it had to be _exactly_ the same.

"McGonagall isn't my aunt," I started with, "Because I'm really Muggleborn."

"My Mom was English, Dad was French. I grew up in Paris for the first three years of my life, before they immigrated to America. They were shocked when I got my letter, to say the least. But it gave an answer to all the times I performed accidental magic that couldn't be explained."

"My best friends didn't really like me at first, being a know-it-all," I teased myself with a small smile, "But they saved me from a mountain troll in First Year, Hallowe'en night. A teacher that was in league with blood purists let it in, hoping it would take out the half-bloods and muggle-borns, who wouldn't know better how to protect themselves. Kind of stupid because of how stupid trolls are. Not exactly trainable."

"Second Year, I was petrified for the last few months. A creature was on the loose that targeted Muggleborn students, again."

"Third Year, we helped free a hippogriff that was marked for death because the school governor's son was attacked when he foolishly approached it. Fourth Year, a really dangerous tournament was held and like an idiot, my friend was picked. He shouldn't have even been entered, but someone had rigged it to spit out his name. During the Tournament, a boy died and the blood purists started coming out of the shadows; much like they have here."

"Fifth Year, the school didn't feel safe. We had a DADA teacher that taught us nothing about how to defend ourselves, who thought theory could prepare us for our OWL's and for the outside world. She was a vile woman, trying to get our Headmaster ousted at every turn. We formed an illegal dueling club, just so we could learn _something_."

"Sixth Year was probably the worst. We were all paranoid, knowing how bad it was getting outside the borders of the school, and over here. We lost a teacher, and it wasn't safe to go back. The night I lost my parents…"

"I thought sending them away with no memory of me, would be easier," I felt my lips tremble as I thought of my Mum and Dad, how they had no idea they even had a daughter before I was pulled through time and space.

 _Victory stands on the back of sacrifice_ , I thought miserably to myself.

"We went on the run, my friends and I. Knowing that they would be looking for us on the way to school, we chose not to go. We didn't see our families for months. They were found," I took a deep breath, "And they made us watch as they murdered them."

"Afterwards… they started torturing me because I was the Muggleborn of our trio," I took my wand and muttered the counter-spell, pulling my sleep shirt off so I was only in my tank top and pants. I lifted my tank top slightly to show where the scars started on my ribs.

"They used a cursed blade to carve into my arm. They used Dark magic that caused the burns. I had to re-learn how to breathe through the pain, as pain potions and essence of dittany didn't heal anything."

"And if that wasn't enough, I was nearly driven into insanity by the Cruciatus curse. It plays with your mind, and I was almost _begging_ for death. If I have a particular worry or anxiety, it triggers the nightmares. The Dreamless Sleep potion is supposed to allow me to rest. It's not a deep sleep, not enough to feel rested, but enough to let me function."

"How did you get out?" Alice asked softly after a moment, as I paused to take a breath.

I smiled through my tears, "A brave little house elf. My friend had freed him in our Second Year, from the school governor's family. Hard to explain how, but he came to our rescue. He gave his life to save us."

"So, you are a year older than us?" Alice asked after a quiet moment, and I nodded, "Yes. I'm 19."

"McGonagall took you in?" Mary asked, and I answered, "Originally it was to be Dumbledore, but they felt it would bring unwanted attention. Especially these days. Professor McGonagall has been very kind to me, and she really feels like family; like my Mum."

"That's sweet," Dorcas smiled, grabbing a cookie.

"And the boys, do they know?" Marlene asked, and I shrugged, "They know some. Not all. I'm telling them tomorrow. I actually have something for you all."

"Gifts?" Marlene teased as I dug around my bag a little.

"No, well sort of. I did the same for our friends when we formed that illegal dueling club. It's so we could communicate inconspicuously," I explained, handing them the Galleons from my purse, placing them gently in each of their palms.

"When you point your wand at it, you simply think of the message you want us all to see," I explained, holding my own Galleon and wand in hand, "For example."

The girls gasped seeing my short message, _Thank you for listening. –HR_

"That is absolutely smashing! You mastered the Protean charm in Fifth Year?" Dorcas smiled, as the girls all started swapping messages.

"Yes. As a Muggleborn, I wanted to absorb everything I could. You all had a glimpse of magic for your formative years, but I had very little time to catch up."

"Catch up? You mean get leaps and bounds ahead," Lily smiled, "You said it yourself you were caught up until Christmas as far as assignments."

"I don't like leaving the big ones until the last minute. This way, I can enjoy my time before the holidays."

"But where did you go last night?" Alice asked, "Lily said the boys looked for you, but you seemed to have vanished."

"I went to see Dumbledore. He's been helping me cope, a form of therapy through using a pensive," I lied easily, "He's been a great comfort to me actually. He reminds me of the teacher I lost back in my Sixth Year."

"That's nice of him," Lily nodded, "He is very grandfatherly, isn't he?"

"Yes," I laughed, "But in a good way. He doesn't prattle on about the glory days and 'When I was your age, we had to hike ten miles to school, both ways, in the snow. _And we were grateful!_ '"

They girls giggled over my joke, and I felt lighter than I had in months. Telling Lily on my birthday was wonderful for the sake of my psyche, but being honest about half my story to the girls I was sharing a dorm with? I felt like I was able to breathe a little, knowing if I slipped up that they could possibly cover for me.

As we all went to bed that night, I lay awake, waiting for a howl or some sign that the boys were alright, and that I hadn't just killed Remus; or made him worse. I doubted myself, which wasn't new to me, but it caused me unrest in Remus' regard. This potion meant I'd gained the favor and trust of the men I'd come to save, ensuring Remus would be more open in the future if something needed to be revealed. Gaining their trust completely relied on this potion working.

Swinging my legs over the side of my bed as I sighed, I looked up to see Lily still awake.

"Can't sleep either?" She whispered, face half-buried into her pillow.

"I don't think I will, not until I know he's okay," I breathed, feeling my eyes well up.

She smiled softly, "Let's go down and study by the fire. Take our minds off of it."

I nodded, softly grabbing my book bag as Lily put on her dressing gown. I grabbed my own, putting my feet into my slippers before we crept out the door together.

I cracked open the window in the common room, listening into the wind for any howls. I wished my ears were better, because all I heard was the whistling wind and the crackling of the fire.

"Have you ever cast a Patronus?" Lily asked quietly. I looked up and nodded, "Quite a few times."

"What kind of animal is it?" She asked, curiously.

"It was an otter," I started and she frowned in confusion, " _Was_?"

"When you fall in love, experience trauma or bereavement, it can change. I had a friend whose Jack Rabbit turned into a wolf, because she fell in love. Mine changed because of what I went through."

"What is it now? If you don't mind me asking," She added, and I chuckled, "I don't mind. It's a lioness. It scared me when I cast it, cause it just kept growing."

She giggled, "Could you teach me?"

"Absolutely. Here," I gestured for her to get up.

"So the words; Expecto Patronum. You have to _mean_ them. Wand movement is just a circle, tightening as you go around," I explained, showing her. She practiced a few times before I smiled, and spoke up, "And now the most important and difficult part."

"I want you to think about the happiest memory you have. Your happiest memory powers the spell," I spoke softly.

"What's yours? Unless that's too personal," She spoke gently.

"No, not too personal. It was our Fifth Year. My friend had just come back from finishing up our dueling club meeting. A girl he had liked, stayed behind and they kissed under some mistletoe. She had been crying during it, mainly because she had been dating the boy that had died the previous year. Our friend didn't quite understand how she could be crying. In short, I told him that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, and we had the best laugh we'd had in years," I chuckled, tears collecting in my eyes. She smiled, "You loved them."

"I did. They were my brothers, my best friends. I continue on for them, for their memories," I nodded, wiping my eyes gently, before straightening up and casting my Patronus.

"Hush, sweet," I whispered to it as it came to completion. It bit back the roar it would have let out; instinctively knowing I didn't want to wake the students.

"Go to the boys," I asked it, "Remain unseen. And only come back if they are in trouble."

It rubbed up against me, before bounding through the stone.

"You can direct it like that?" Lily asked, astounded as I turned back to her, "Command it to go somewhere else?"

"You can use them to send messages. I'd like you to be able to, in case you were ever in need of help. Now, your single greatest memory," I breathed, watching her close her eyes, "Picture it in your mind's eye. Remember the overwhelming happiness you felt at that moment."

"Expecto Patronum!"

A wisp of blue began to float out from her wand, before she pulled back, sagging.

"That felt draining," She commented, puffing a little, "It felt like… I hit a wall or something."

"Don't worry, it can take time. If I could ask…"

"It's the moment I got my Hogwarts letter. Severus always went on about how I would go here, but actually getting it, felt like a confirmation that I was special."

"I don't think it is enough. I tried that my first time, using my letter from Ilvermony," I felt my tongue almost slip and say Hogwarts, "But I was told it has to be pure happiness. Try picturing something you want in life, more than anything."

"Okay," she sighed, closing her eyes.

As she cast it a second time, it was brighter, more pronounced against the backdrop of the Common Room. But it still faded, with her arm going a little limp.

"How about that time?" I asked.

"To become a Healer," She panted lightly.

"Not enough. Try closing your eyes. I'm going to help you picture something," I urged her. She did as I asked, as I began, "You are in a little cottage. It's a quiet night, and the baby in your arms is almost asleep. He smiles gently in his sleep, while your husband watches in the doorway. It's peaceful and beautiful. Your heart is _full_."

As I stopped speaking, she firmly cast, "Expecto Patronum!"

The wisp of blue from her wand returned, collecting in a large ball before it clearly became a doe. Harry did get most of his raw talent from his mother, except in potions. That was definitely James he got it from, who didn't inherit his own father's gift for potions. James was passing by the skin of his teeth.

"Lily," I smiled, "You did it!"

She breathed a small laugh, watching the doe walk around the Common Room, "That's amazing."

"Something I learned about the Patronus charm is that the memory can be an imagined one. My friend used to picture him and his parents just talking, though they died when he was a baby. He then produced his father's Patronus to hold off hundred's of Dementor's to save us," I remembered fondly.

"What year was that? Your time on the run?"

"third Year," I answered instinctively, watching Lily's eyes widen.

"In your _Third Year_ he mastered a charm that most full-fledged wizard's cant?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Beleive me, H-" I stopped to bite my tongue and reword my thought, "He had such raw power that it made up for his downfalls. Wasn't particularly gifted at potions like his Mum or Grandfather, but what he lacked in finesse and tact, he made up for with his power. All his spells packed a punch, whether he intended them to or not."

As it disappeared, she turned to hug me tightly. I wasn't expecting it but caught her as she whispered, "Thank you."

"Anytime," I promised, "Once you have a good grasp on it, you'll be able to send it with messages. Not everyone can cast a Patronus properly, and very few of them can cast a corporeal form. You are very powerful to be able to do that."

"Where did you come up with that visual, for my happy thought?" Lily asked suddenly, eyebrows slanting inward in confusion.

"I see you as a Mom one day," I shrugged, "It just seemed like a beautiful thought."

She smiled, "It was a beautiful thought. One I will carry with me, always."

"I'm glad. It's a beautiful future to believe in," I smiled, wondering for a selfish moment if I would get a similar one.

"Now, about that thing at breakfast. You mentioned the potion ingredients were expensive. How are you paying for them?" She asked.

"I just came across an ingredient I can sell for a lot of money. It's not something I want falling into bad hands, but it's rare enough that it will fetch a pretty penny," I shrugged, trying to sidestep her question.

"Can I ask how you got it? You've got me intrigued."

"Nothing illegal," I chuckled, "But I can say this; the beast it came from was well and truly dead, so it was just fate to come across it."

Lily and I went back to our work, eventually cuddling up on the couch and exchanging stories from our childhood. It amazed me at how much I could still learn about Harry's Mum; like how her sister and she used to be so close, or that she detested Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans but loved Peppermint Toads. She spoke of her childhood with such fondness, and sadness when she and her sister grew apart. It wasn't hard to tell that Lily missed her sister, even if she hated Lily's magic. Lily dozed off at one point, leaning against my arm.

I gazed into the fire, feeling my eyelids drooping against my will.

* * *

I felt a gentle hand caress my cheek, rousing me from my lucid dream.

" _Kitten_ ," A soft voice whispered.

"No, sleep," I grumbled, burrowing deeper into the couch.

" _Mia_ ," The voice spoke again, a little louder.

"Whazzit?" Lily's voice reached my ears as the weight against my shoulder disappeared.

"Come on Lily, upstairs to bed with you," Another voice that sounded like James cooed.

"Mia, you should go to bed," The voice spoke again as I opened my eyes slightly.

"Sirius?" I whispered, seeing him smiling softly at me, "How… How was it?"

"The easiest night he has _ever_ had," He smiled widely, before kissing my cheek and whispering, "Thank you doesn't seem to cut it. How about a monument to the sky declaring how brilliant you are?"

I flushed as I woke up further, "Really?"

"As serious as my name," He joked, before looking back at our books in the Common Room, "Did you stay up for us?"

"I was worried," I admitted, feeling my eyes gathering a few tears, "I knew the potion would work, but I was still worried. Lily thought we could keep each other company in our worry."

"Hey, it's alright Kitten. We are all unharmed. Moony is in the Hospital Wing right now resting, more peaceful than I've seen him in years. Madam Pomfrey was surprised as us to find no new wounds. Moony slept while we all stood guard in The Shack."

"He _slept_?" I asked softly, "That's wonderful!"

"You know what's even more wonderful?" He smiled softly, "You."

"I'm hardly wonderful," I blushed.

"You are selfless. You give everything of yourself for people you barely know. Where did you come from?" He asked, studying my soul through my eyes.

"Boston," I deadpanned, making a large smile break out on his lips.

"Alright," He chuckled, "I'll concede for now. You need to sleep, Kitten. Peter is with Moony tonight and I need my beauty sleep. This level of dashing does not just _happen_."

"He's really okay?" I asked, my eyes filling up again, my mind still not grasping that I could have pulled off the impossible. To change time as I have...

"Yes," He nodded and I buried my face in my hands to muffle my sobs.

Part of my plan had worked. Not just to gain their trust, but also give Remus a chance at a normal life. If I had it my way, he would never be a slave to the wolf again.

Sirius pulled my hands away, lifting my chin and smiling, "Don't cry, Kitten. He was so thankful, I'm sure he is going to crush you in a hug tomorrow at lunch."

"I'll brace myself then. Sirius, will you help me with the transformation of my animagus?" I asked, "I've finished the month with the leaf, and the potion is brewed and stored. I'm just waiting for the next electrical storm now. I want to be ready for next month."

"Next month?" He asked, confused.

"I want to be out there, with you guys," I smiled.

His whole face dropped, concern etched in every corner, "I don't think that's-"

"Don't you dare say it isn't safe for me," I interrupted him with a strong tone, and a raised brow, "I've faced a werewolf several times in my life, so I know the risks."

"Hermione, just think about this. It's a big thing to become an Animagus. Remus only accepts us there because his wolf senses that we are friends, because we've known him so long," He tried to reason with me.

"Shouldn't _Remus_ be the one to tell me no then?" I questioned.

"I'm just saying that you need to really think this through. What if you are a predator, like Remus, and he senses you as a threat?"

"Then we deal with that. I'm not saying it won't be dangerous, but if he's taking the Wolfsbane, he keeps his mind, right? Then it stands to reason that he won't attack my animagus because he'll know it's me. Predator or not."

"Possibly," He sighed.

"What?" I asked, sensing there was something he was holding back.

"I just want to keep you safe! Your _infuriatingly_ noble, do you know that? You help James with wooing Lily, you're tutoring Peter because you see him falling behind… You gave Remus a new lease on _life_ by brewing a potion to suppress his wolf urges… And now you want to help during his Wolf time by becoming an _illegal_ Animagus," He shook his head, " _Where_ did you come from, Angel?"

"No, I didn't fall from heaven," I cheeked at the obvious use of a pick-up line, "I'm the farthest thing from an angel. So don't think your pick up lines will work on me, Black. I'm just… I'm just _me_. I take care of my friends. At any cost."

He was quiet for a moment, before he picked up my hand, pressing a gentle kiss to my knuckles and whispering, "Thank you, Hermione, for being _you_."

I felt my cheeks flush as he pulled back, the dying fire dancing in his eyes.

His eyes dropped to my lips for a fraction of a second, but he swallowed and gave a small smile as he said, "You should sleep now. It's going to be a rough morning tomorrow if you don't."

I nodded, turning to clean up my books. Sirius chuckled, helping me gather my things before he tugged my book bag onto his shoulder.

"I'm going to need that, so why don't you just hand it over."

"I'm trying to be chivalrous Kitten; just let me," He teased, walking me back to the stairs. We were silent as we climbed, and at the landing, he slung my bag back onto my shoulder, gently moving my hair behind my ear. I felt a shiver travel down my spine at the gesture, blood rushing to my cheeks at the warmth his touch created in me.

"Goodnight Kitten," He smirked.

"Goodnight Sirius," I whispered, willing my cheeks to cool down.

I turned to climb up the stairs to my dorm, sneaking in, and seeing Lily was still awake slightly, staring at the ceiling.

"Did James tell you? He's okay," I whispered. She nodded, whispering distractedly, "He did."

"So why do you look like you're worried?"

She sighed softly, "I guess I've been fighting myself. I didn't know what they did, how they helped Remus every month."

"It's quite selfless of them," I smiled, slipping under my covers, "But why are you 'fighting yourself'?"

"I guess I got used to seeing him as an immature bully, I didn't see how wonderful he was past all of that."

"Do you know who James reminds me of, in relation to you?" I turned to smile at her.

"Who?"

"Mr. Darcy," I chuckled softly, "A pompous arse at the beginning, insulting to your friend, and then he spends the next few years trying to show you how much he loves you while defending and protecting his friend."

She scoffed, before looking contemplative, and exclaiming softly, "Oh my god, I guess I have been an Elizabeth."

"And there, you see it," I smiled, settling back against my pillow. She bit her lip, "Have I been unfair to him?"

"If it means anything, he's still crazy about you. But he thought you didn't want him, so he started backing off."

"No, that's not it… I just… He tries too hard."

"So, if I told him to start trying to woo you, would you be open to that? I don't want him to get hurt," I said honestly, "Even if, from what Remus has told me, that boy could ask you to marry him ten times a _day_ , get turned down and would still try again the next day with the same tenacity."

"He is persistent," She sighed, fiddling with a lock of hair, chewing on her lip slightly.

"Lil, the Quaffle is in your hands," I spoke gently, "You just need to figure out if you want to stop playing or move towards the Keeper."

She snorted lightly, and I did as well at the tension being broken with my awful Quidditch analogy. I blame Ron and Harry. _How I miss those Quidditch obsessed boys_ , I thought fondly, reaching up to rub at the ache in my chest.

"I don't know," She sighed in a whisper.

"Well, it's something only you can decide. Sleep on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, who likes the cover art? It took me forever to remember how to upload an image xD


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, be prepared, there is a flashback to Ron's death. Trigger warning for major character death.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (movies or books), WB Studios or any of its characters.

The next morning, I rushed down to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey smiled at me and held a finger to her lips. She directed me to a bed at the end, where Remus was sleeping soundly, Peter asleep on the bed beside him.

I smiled down at the scene, asking her quietly if he was going to wake soon. She shook her head, "He'll be in afternoon classes though. This is the fastest recovery he's ever had."

"I should get Peter up for breakfast though," I spoke softly.

"Her..mione?" Remus' gruff voice exhaled my name. I went to his side, gently placing my hand on his.

"Rest Remus. You deserve it," I gave his hand a small squeeze, brushing his hair off his forehead with my fingers. He smiled slightly, eyes still closed as I pulled away to place a chocolate frog on the side table.

I gave Peter a gentle shake, "Time to wake up."

"No," He mumbled, and I rolled my eyes, pinching his arm. He hissed, eyes opening before he relaxed, "Oh, Hermione. G'morning."

"You should go get ready for breakfast," I motioned with my head. He nodded, sighing and getting up. He gave Remus one last look before following me out. We parted ways so he could go change for classes, and I yawned slightly as I walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

At lunch, Remus was coming in as I finished, and he rushed up to give me the biggest bear hug. The rest of the Marauders decided to join in, everyone ending up in a heap on the floor.

"Get up, get up! You are _crushing_ me!" I yelped, as they all laughed.

Remus helped me up after the boys had disentangled themselves from the pile, holding my shoulders and speaking with immense gratitude, "Thank you."

"Anytime. Though at one point, I will be teaching you how to make it."

"I'm really pants at Potions," He sighed, and I laughed, "This is one you will know inside and out soon enough. I have your notes in my bag."

"Notes?" He asked, "For what?"

"The classes you missed," I looked at him like it was obvious, digging through my school bag.

"You took notes for me?" He seemed floored.

"Of course. I only needed a quick Gemino charm," I smiled, handing him the pieces of parchment.

"We still having our study session after dinner?" Peter asked, before tearing into a sandwich.

"Of course," I smiled at him, before giving everyone a little wave goodbye as I headed off to Ancient Runes, Lily running to catch up as I left the hall.

"So, I'm still on a high from last night," She giggled, a slight spring to her step.

"Isn't it fantastic? I know it only works in defense against Dementors or Lethifolds, but it's just a wonderful spell to know," I smiled, feeling very accomplished myself. I was teaching Harry's parents and their best friends the things they would need in the upcoming war. I had a quick thought and wondered if it would be better to mention it to Dumbledore, or just ask for forgiveness later.

"I just about cast it this morning to show the girls, but I'm pretty sure they would scream," She laughed freely.

"As highly entertaining as that would be, I think we should scare the boys with them. They kind of resemble ghosts, don't you think?" I smirked.

"We should send them into their dorm," She giggled, "Prank them back for all the things they've done to us over the years."

"Is the Head Girl thinking of pranking someone?" Marlene snuck up behind us and spooked us.

"Yes," I smiled, "Lily and I want to send our Patronus' into the boys' dorm."

"Godric, you can cast a Patronus?" She asked Lily, grabbing her arm in shock.

"Hermione taught me last night! I was exhilarating," She beamed.

"Lucky hag! Could you teach me?" Marlene turned to me suddenly.

"I want to teach all of the girls. A fun bonding experience for our next sleepover," I teased, "I'm making the boys some brownies tomorrow night, so I can make some more and we'll have them as treats for a job well done."

"I'm so excited! I'll tell the others," Marlene bounced, pulling out her Galleon. I felt the warming of my own, but I knew the message, so I didn't need to look.

"It is seriously unfair how easily these charms come to you," Lily teased, "But at least we know why. You've had longer to master them."

* * *

Later that night, once everyone had gone to supper, I stopped into the Library to grab a few books. I was surprised to find a few Muggle classics like Pride and Prejudice, but I also needed a few regarding Fiendfyre and how to master it. Dumbledore would tell me to caution myself against using it, but I wanted to be prepared for any eventuality. I wasn't so arrogant to believe I could master it easily, but I needed to know a little more about it. It was the thing that ended up killing Ron.68

I clenched my jaw and willed the tears back, thinking of that awful smoke. Madam Pomfrey had run a diagnostic charm on him and determined that the smoke had burnt his lungs. It wasn't a curse or an Unforgivable that had killed my best friend, but smoke that had damaged his ability to breathe.

" _Hermione…" He wheezed, his eyes scared as I laid him down on a cot._

" _Ron, don't speak. Madam Pomfrey!" I yelled, watching as the nurse ran over as fast as she could._

" _Ronald!" Molly nearly screeched, a scared look passing over her._

" _Mum," He drew a ragged breath._

" _Oh dear," Pomfrey said after her wand stopped and I looked up at her, seeing her face._

" _What is it? You can fix it? Right?" Molly's lip trembled._

" _His lungs. I have nothing… The muggles call it smoke inhalation. The inside of his lungs are burnt beyond repair of a healing charm," She spoke softly and my heart bottomed out, looking back down to Ron, who looked resigned to his fate._

" _It's okay," He wheezed through a smile, "Save Harry. Protect him, just like you've always done."_

" _Ron, no," Molly sobbed, as Ginny and Arthur came over quickly._

" _His lungs," I whispered, seeing Ginny's eyes filling quickly with tears._

" _I love you Mum," He coughed, "Dad…"_

" _We love you too Son," Arthur's voice trembled, as Ginny sobbed by her brother's head._

" _Ginny, don't cry," He smiled at her, "Just have a good life."_

" _Ron, no," Molly cried in anguish._

" _Save him Hermione," Ron's hand grasped my own._

" _Ronald," I whispered, leaning forward to press my lips to his forehead softly. As I pulled back, he smiled, "Save Harry, and then_ live _."_

_His eyes grew dark, his chest rising one more time, before falling flat. Molly's wails echoed throughout the Hall, Arthur's eyes releasing a few tears as he held his wife. A scuffle came through the doors, where George and Percy were carrying a body. Molly's cries doubled in strength as we all saw it was Fred._

_More bodies were brought in, Remus, Tonks, Lavender, and Parvarti among them. It was only half an hour later, that I would disappear from that life._

"Black," A voice said, breaking me out of my memory. I wiped my eyes, hearing a conversation on the other side of the stack I was browsing.

"Snape," The voice answered.

"You know they expect an answer soon. You've been avoiding our mission or any chance to pledge yourself."

"Traumatizing students isn't my idea of fun," The voice spoke sternly. Snape had said Black... Ah, so that must be Regulus Black, Sirius's little brother. My mind was racing trying to remember any knowledge I had of the man. Well, boy, here in 1977.

" _He_ expects things of us."

" _He_ expects things of us because of our families, and the _friends_ he has spying on us. It's not like we have a choice." My curiosity was peaked. _Did Regulus want a way out, like his brother had found?_

"Even if there was, I wouldn't be so sure we'd be welcome with open arms," Snape's voice drawled.

"Thinking of switching sides, Severus?" The voice teased, "Someone you'd rather be around than me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. It wouldn't be prudent to even acknowledge the option. Even in these walls, we are not beyond _his_ grasp."

" _He_ fears Dumbledore," Regulus spoke again, and I could practically hear the smirk.

"It's not wise to speak in such a manner. Unless you'd rather be on the receiving end of Mulciber's or Dolohov's wand for insulting _him_."

"He's not all that great and powerful if he needs an army to protect his reputation," Regulus pointed out.

"You'd best choose wisely Black. When the dust settles, you'd better be on the winning side, or you will be cut down," Snape hissed before I heard movement. I quickly cast a silent shield in case either of them noticed me. Snape stalked past the stacks, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

More movement and I heard a quickly drawn wand.

"How much of that did you hear?" The voice spoke, and I turned to him slowly, keeping my wand at my side.

"I can help you," I chose to say, wishing I could have stopped my tongue. Did I take on Harry's martyr complex or 'cast first, ask questions later' attitude when I was sent back? Because I remember I used to be a _bit_ more cautious than I had been recently.

He sensed that would be my only answer, lowering his wand, "It's not that simple."

"It is if you want it," I spoke seriously, monitoring the way his face showed grief, hope, and apprehension.

"Even if I could, he'd find a way to kill me," Regulus spoke softly, "Inside the school. He'd threaten my family."

"Your parents offered you up on a silver platter and you'd still give your life up for them?" I countered. He shrugged, "The only family I've got."

"You have your brother," I offered, watching his eyebrows furrow.

"You are the bird that my brother is currently panting after," He smirked, "Ross, correct?"

"Hermione," I confirmed, almost amused by his 'panting' comment, as if he knew his brother was an animagus.

"Regulus Black," He inclined his head slightly, a very aristocratic expression on his face.

"I have an offer for you," I began, realizing I would need him on my side. He was the only way I could ever possibly get into the Malfoy Library.

"An offer," He raised a brow.

"Defect," I put simply, "And you will be protected."

"If I don't take your offer? Will you still be running off to Dumbledore?" He sniffed, an air of confidence to his voice.

"No. However, I would advise you to take my offer into consideration. There may not be a point of 'no return', but there may be a point where you had wished to have taken it earlier," I spoke softly, gathering my books, "Your brother misses you, I can tell he does."

Regulus didn't comment, giving me a scrutinizing look as I passed him.

"Tell Sirius…" He spoke softly, making me turn around.

"Tell him, Uncle Alphard isn't doing well. He'll want to know. Dragon Pox," He whispered. I nodded, before thinking of something.

"I will tell him this time, I promise. But when I get you two in the same room, and I _will_ ," I spoke sternly, making him smirk, "You'll be _completely_ honest with him, no matter how dark or uncomfortable. I promise to keep him on a very short leash while you tell your side."

"One would suspect you've already got him _collared_ ," He smiled, nodding his acceptance. I gave him a little eye roll, "I highly doubt I can tame Sirius. He's a little too wild in certain regards."

I didn't think there was anything else to say, so I kept moving towards Madam Pince's desk, checking out my books and heading towards the Kitchens. Mipsy greeted me, snapping her fingers and putting a little place setting for me on the table. I thanked her, digging into some food while searching through the books for anything about Fiendfyre. There was a whip of fire, Fiedfyre and one more that might also be used in the direst of circumstances.

"Protego... _Oh_ _Godric_ ," I breathed, biting my lip and writing it down as the uneasy feeling settled in my stomach.

Over the summer, I had purchased a journal, in which I was writing all the important information I knew. I recorded deaths, betrayals, Horcruxes and their locations, and anything pertinent to my mission. I wasn't going to miss anything if I had a checklist… hopefully.

The only caveat was if someone were to open it and discover strange predictions of deaths. So, much like the Marauder's Map, I invented a password and lock for the information. And to dissuade anyone from trying to read it, in case I had forgotten to lock it, I charmed it to zap anyone who wasn't me. I heard a ruckus behind me as I finished my meal, quickly warding the journal with a whispered, "Ashes."

"What's that you've got there Mia?" Sirius called over to me, reaching over my shoulder.

"Don't-" I started, trying to stop him.

Sirius yelped when his fingers came into contact with the book, pulling his hand back as I stood up to put my books away.

" _That's_ the reason I warded it," I sighed, taking a look at his hand, examining it for burns.

"Doesn't appear to have burned you, just a shock," I concluded, taking the journal and putting it in my purse, "And that should teach you not to touch a ladies' personal journal."

"Ooooh, a diary?" James teased, snagging an apple off the table and biting into it.

"No, it's where I keep track of assignments and such. The occasional thought, such as, "Remember to order supplies for a certain _monthly_ potion," I sassed.

"They are just sore because they want to read it," Remus smiled, setting his own books down.

"Well, they should keep their own diaries and switch with each other then," Peter ribbed the dark-haired boys.

"Alright, settle down," I raised my voice slightly, "I have something I need to tell you all. I told the girls last night and I thought you all deserved to know the same, considering you were some of the first real friends I made here."

"We're listening, Kitten," Sirius said softly.

And so I told them, every detail I could that wouldn't end up harming the future. With the exception of my Third Year, explaining how the teacher I knew was a werewolf, and he was helping an escaped convict. How I used a Time-Turner and we saved a Hippogriff and the escaped convict from their death sentences. I kept it as detailed as possible while omitting names and keeping to the version I had told the girls.

I showed Remus and Peter my scars, the word that had been carved into my arm, and tried not to blush as Sirius' gaze darkened when I lifted my uniform to show part of the scar, where it descended to my ribs.

And once I had finished I continued with, "So now, I would like to reintroduce myself to you all. I am Hermione _Granger_."

"We know," They all smiled and I feigned a confused look.

"How?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. James pulled out a familiar piece of parchment, though not as used, and placed it on the table as he drew his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," He spoke with his wand over it. I gave a curious look as I peered at it.

The familiar map began to bleed into existence and I leaned over to take a closer look.

"This is a map we made, in Third Year," Sirius smiled, "It shows everyone in the castle, and where they are. The teachers' offices, the grounds, _everything_."

"Do you use this to spy on people?" I questioned softly, observing the original parchment.

"No," Remus spoke up, "It was mainly for sneaking around after hours, so we didn't run into anyone."

"I assume this is a Marauder's secret?" I teased, watching them all smile.

"Yes, and when you appeared on it, it showed a different last name than the one you've been using," Peter smiled, pointing to the Kitchen on the map. I looked over to see my name, sitting beside Sirius; _Hermione Granger_.

"Well, you could have said something!" I exclaimed.

"We figured you'd tell us in time," Remus answered, "And when you trusted us enough with your secret, you might tell us where you went to hide the other night."

I closed my eyes, cursing them internally.

"I found the Come and Go Room," I muttered.

"The what?" They exclaimed.

"The Room of Requirement? It turns into whatever the user needs. I have my own little space in there. A bed, a fireplace, bookshelves, a potions lab, a piano… it's just a little haven for me. Somewhere… somewhere safe when I feel like I'm falling apart."

"What the bloody hell? How have we never heard of it?" Sirius questioned.

"I've heard of it. It's in Hogwarts: A History," Remus piped up, "If you actually read-"

"Why haven't you told us then?" James asked.

"Because I didn't know where to find it or how to access it!" Remus defended himself.

I gave a short whistle, halting the fight, "Boys, honestly. I can show you how to get in, but you can't go blabbing about it."

"Mia, are we really that awful that you need to get away from us?" Peter asked, looking a little hurt as he questioned the comment I made before the boys started fighting.

"No, Peter," I promised him gently, "After I've had a nightmare, or even relived a harsh memory, I need a little time to collect myself. That's all. I love tutoring you because it reminds me of helping my friends with their own homework. And you are _so_ bright Peter, you could do anything you put your mind to."

He smiled a bit at that, with Sirius taking my hand, "I'm sorry, Kitten."

"Now, before I get started on Peter's tutoring, you all need to _listen_ to what I just overheard in the Library and the conversation that followed. Regulus Black and Severus Snape were meeting behind a stack in the library when everyone was at dinner. They were talking about what was expected of them, and how they wished they had an option _out_ of it."

"So it's confirmed," James drew one side of his mouth up in a sneer of disgust, "They _are_ Death Eaters."

"No, they are being forced to. Either because of their House, or their families. They are being threatened to do it, and they feel they have no choice, because they won't be welcomed on our side."

"What if they were just saying that because they knew you were listening?" Sirius spoke darkly.

"They weren't. They didn't even know I was there…. Until Snape left."

"What happened?" Sirius went on guard, "What did my brother do?"

"Nothing, we just talked. I gave him a choice to defect and he'd be protected. Dumbledore will do everything he can to keep him safe, but he may need a safe spot outside of school."

"It can't be that simple. I've told him he can leave. I've told him he doesn't have to stay there."

"But did you have somewhere for him to go?" Remus pointed out.

"He can come to my place," James offered, "Sirius is already there, and my parents have the room. They would be happy to take him in."

Sirius looked at his best mate, stunned.

"I know if I had a sibling, I would do whatever it took to protect them," James admitted, eyes flickering up to me for a moment, "And that means taking an offer from someone to protect them. You know Mum and Dad have the place warded more than Gringotts."

"Sirius," I spoke gently, putting my hand on his shoulder, "He mentioned your Uncle Alphard isn't well. Dragon Pox."

He deflated slightly, "What?"

"That's all I got from him, but I know he misses you. I could see it in his eyes," I gave him a sympathetic smile, slyly adding, "I'm sure if you spoke to him, he'd tell you everything."

There were days I was a Gryffindor, and days I was as cunning as a Slytherin. I _was_ going to get them in the same room together.

"Hermione…" Sirius looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"How do you know Dumbledore would protect him?"

_Damn._

I sighed, "Because… because I'm part of the Order."

You could hear a pin drop it was so silent. None of the elves were near, but I wasn't so stupid as to not have put up a silencing spell around us when I started talking about my life.

"You're taking the piss out of us, right?" James looked skeptical, " _The Order of the Pheonix_? How in _Godric's_ name did you convince him to let you join the cause?"

"No, I'm not. On the first day of class, I met Dumbledore that night and he took me to my first meeting. Over the summer he confided in me, asking for me to act as his eyes and ears when he couldn't be there. Who should be brought in for the Order, who to watch out for, etcetera. I couldn't tell the girls this, but I can tell you."

"And he's fine with you telling us?"

"He doesn't know. Particularly, because I think I want to start up that dueling club, with an emphasis on making sure everyone is prepared in how to defend themselves."

"That's… I really want to be responsible here and say _insane_ , but I'm gonna go with _wicked_ ," James smirked, " _Now_ you are thinking like a Marauder."

"Well, if the weather is any indication," I looked out the window, "I should be one step closer to my Marauder name soon."

"A dueling club?" Remus shook his head in confusion.

"Yes. I know James and Sirius are going to be training as Aurors, but if anyone isn't, they might not be able to defend themselves in a fast-paced fight. It won't be any Unforgiveables, but actual defensive spells. I've already got a lesson plan in mind, practical hands-on stuff."

"Where would you find people willing? They aren't exactly lining up when their families are being threatened. People are scared," Peter pointed out.

"I can teach how to cast wards, the Patronus charm, non-verbal spell casting, and even a bit of wandless. The more tools they have in their arsenals, the better prepared they are. And make no mistake, if no one stands up, it will become our _children's_ war. Don't you want to leave them a _better_ world, where they aren't exposed to this madness?" I implored them.

James clenched his jaw tightly, glancing down at the map, where Lily's name was moving around the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius was quiet, his normally flawless face had a worried scowl on it as he reached for my hand.

"I'm with you," He promised, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Peter smiled at me, "I'm in. Anything I can do to protect my Mum."

Peter's words felt like they lifted a weight off my shoulder. Was this the whole reason? Did Voldemort threaten his family? The boys would have done anything for Peter, including protecting his Mum.

"I'm in as well," Remus nodded, "I've seen you duel in class Hermione, and we'd all be lucky to be half as quick as you are."

I blushed lightly, as James sat up straight.

"I won't let my kids come into this world while it's a mess. I'm willing to learn whatever you've got to teach," James spoke, his voice confident. I felt my eyes well up a little, knowing this was the man that gave his life for his son's safety.

_Harry, you'd be so proud of your Dad._

"Don't cry, Kitten," Sirius smiled, before teasing me, "We don't need the waterworks, as we've said we'll do it."

"I'm a girl; I can get emotional," I said dramatically sighing, making them all laugh.

"Well, first let's put this evening's studying on the front of our minds. We can talk about everything later."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all. I'm sorry this is a few days late, but days seem to blur together lately.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios or any of its characters. References to the Diana Gabaldon series, Outlander.

It was only a few days later that Hedwig delivered me a note. He hooted once as I offered him a piece of bacon, gobbling it up before he flew off. Unrolling the parchment I saw Dumbledore's script and sighed internally.

"What's that?" Mary asked as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Just a note regarding my meeting," I smiled lightly and the girls nodded. The boys, however, shot me a look and I sent them a withering glare.

The day previous everyone had been talking about the Halloween Ball that Dumbledore announced. I was surprised, as I knew that dances were not a regular occurrence in a normal school year. The only one I remember from my time was the Yule Ball, which only happened due to the Triwizard Tournament.

When had I _ever_ had a normal school year though?

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend," Lily spoke up, "Shall we take one away from the boys and go shopping for our dresses?"

"Lovely idea," Alice smiled, "I need a little retail therapy."

"Everything alright?" I asked. She sighed, "Frank's training as an Auror means I don't see him often. We were supposed to meet sometime this weekend, but he will be working now. We can only Owl, and it's not the same as seeing him."

"Soon it will be Christmas holidays and you can spend more time with him. This time, in the proximity of a bed," Marlene quipped, making Alice smack her arm.

"Ignore her. It's only October 1st. We've only been here a month," Mary sighed.

"Does anyone have plans for their last Christmas hols?" Dorcas asked us. Lily mentioned having to go home to meet her sister's fiancé before the wedding the next day, not very enthusiastically. Mary and Dorcas both had plans out of the country with their families for the first few days, with Alice and Marlene simply going home to visit theirs.

"What about you Hermione?" Marlene asked.

"What about me?" I teased.

"What are you doing for the holidays?"

"I imagine my Aunt will be staying here, so I will be as well," I shrugged, taking a sip of tea.

"Would she give you permission to floo to my place?" James spoke up, "Mom and Dad have a raging New Years Party, and you could come back on the train a few days later."

"I don't know. I'd have to ask, but I doubt she'd say no to a little time away from the school. I am of age after all," I offered. I wasn't sure in reality, what I would be doing for Christmas. Probably searching for Horcruxes. Or trying to figure out away into the Lestrange vault again. I did still have some of Bellatrix's hair…

Classes moved by slowly, Potions being the most interesting. Of course, part of N.E.W.T level classes was reviewing potions we already made in our school career and being able to complete essays on the uses and side effects of their ingredients. So it was no surprise to me that we were brewing the Draught of Living Dead. Though I was prepared for this, having notes from Snape's Sixth Year potions book.

We were competing for a small vial of Felix Felicis, and _this time_ , I was getting that damn Liquid Luck.

I now know why Malfoy was so agitated that Harry had won it; because he wanted it to work on the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things. I needed it for finding pieces of a madman's soul.

As Slughorn came around to our potions table, he almost cackled with glee.

"Let's see, shall we?" He smiled at me, dropping a single leaf in.

As the leaf touched the water, it burnt up rather well, and he clapped in astonishment, "Marvelous! It is perfect."

He stepped over to Snape's cauldron, mimicking his earlier movement and smiling broadly.

"Miss Ross and Mister Snape, I daresay we have a tie!" He announced it to the class. I watched Lily's face fall a little and I shot her a sympathetic glance. She merely nodded and gave me a smile that it was okay. James and Sirius in the back were jumping in excitement, hoping that I would get the vial. I can honestly say they probably thought I would let them have it.

"You have all done marvelously, but as I only have one bottle at present, I wonder if the victors can decide between themselves who shall get it now, and who can wait for another vial later."

"Professor," Snape drawled, "The chance to brew such a complex potion correctly was rewarding enough. I defer this winning to Miss Ross."

"A good sport you are, my lad. In place of your winnings, I give 30 points to Slytherin. Miss Ross, your winnings," Slughorn handed me the vial with a smile.

"Thank you Professor," I smiled, before turning to Snape with a quieter voice, "And thank you, Severus. I won't forget this kindness, even if you didn't mean it as such."

He didn't respond, but I saw a slight furrow of his brow before he inclined his head with some confusion at his own gesture. I was quick to stash the bottle in my bag, and we were dismissed after cleaning up our stations.

"Come on, let us see it, Kitten," Sirius begged at our after-dinner study session in the kitchens.

"Not a chance," I laughed, "It's going to stay on my person, from now until I use it. I can't have you filching it and giving it to James for your next Quidditch match against Slytherin."

"Please Mia?" James moaned, "I promise I won't use it to cheat at Quidditch."

"Because your word is _so_ trustworthy," Remus quipped.

"Sod off Moony!"

"Boys," I admonished them, smacking my hand on the table to get their attention.

"This is mine, and as such, I will be the one using it. Sirius, Gryffindor _will_ defeat Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup this year, with you and James training instead of pranking. And James, you don't need Liquid Luck to make Lily see you in a different light."

"That's not what I was going to use it for," They both muttered.

"James, think hard," I smiled, "Could my words have a double meaning?"

He looked up at me in confusion, before it dropped into one of shock.

"Are you serious Mia?" He asked, and I laughed as I pointed to the other illegal animagus, "No, he's Sirius."

Peter, Sirius, and Remus were howling with laughter at that, as James tried to determine if I was just having him on. I schooled my face as I replied, "It seems that your mature behavior and 'ignorance' of Lily has her rather frazzled. Coupled with the fact you became an illegal animagus to make sure your friend wasn't alone during his transformations, she's rather come around. Not as far as calling it love, but I've seen her eyeing you when you weren't looking."

"You aren't kidding," Remus' brows furrowed, as they all understood me.

"If you were to say, give her a compliment or two, when there isn't an audience, she may accept them without complaint," I smirked, before James jumped up, running up to me, and squeezing the very life out of me in a hug I wouldn't soon forget.

"You are the best sister ever!" He shouted, picking me up and spinning me around.

"James Potter, put me down this instant," I laughed, feeling dizzy.

"I mean it, Mia. You've been incredible to us, far more than we deserved. I doubt Evan's would have come around," James smiled, "You are my sister, my family. Not by blood, but by choice."

"Lily would have come around," I promised as I ruffled his hair, "But sometimes girls want the subtlety that you haven't quite grasped. And I'd love to be your family James."

"Subtle," James grimaced slightly, patting his hair down as he moved back to his spot, "I can give it a go."

"Good, now I have a meeting tonight. So under _no_ circumstances will you be sneaking out to follow me, understand?" I looked at them all.

"But Kitten," Sirius pouted.

"I mean it. Don't make me drug you," I teased.

"How would you even drug us, it's not like we wouldn't notice you-" Remus stopped short and I watched his eyes widen in horror as he sputtered, "The _brownies_?"

All of them looked at me for confirmation and I smiled sneakily, "Yes. How else would I have made sure I couldn't run into you lot in the middle of the night? When you were safe in your warm beds, that's how."

"Did you drug the girls too?" Peter asked, and I grimaced, "I had to. I live with the Head Girl, and they don't know about the Order. Only Lily knows and only after my birthday party. The rest think I have Pensive therapy with Dumbledore."

Sirius' face went a bit blank when I mentioned the party, but I put my hand over his, to convey that it was all right.

"You desecrated chocolate though, Hermione. It's unforgivable," Remus whined.

"I will make your brownies and you can watch me make them, to ensure I don't drug you. And in exchange, you will remain in your dorm. Fair?"

"Fair," They all responded.

"But can you tell us what goes on?" James asked, and I sighed, "I shouldn't. It's nothing that can be repeated outside of a safe house."

"Give it a few months, once we're graduated, we'll be in," Remus offered the group and I nodded, "That is the truth. We will be recruiting several students, mostly as spies within the Ministry. Auror training won't be a prerequisite, but it will help immensely."

"I think I'll need a little more training, but I don't believe I have what it takes to be an Auror," Peter shrugged.

"Peter, there are many more ways we can help. You don't have to be Dumbledore to aid the cause," I pointed out, "There is a Squib in the Order that just keeps her ear to the ground for information. Even as your Animagus, you could be valuable in retrieving information. I know a reporter who is an illegal Animagus, and as a beetle, no one suspected her to be listening in on conversations."

"You'd be great at that Pete!" Remus exclaimed, "You are far smarter in your Animagus form than those two."

" _Hey_!" James and Sirius protested as Peter smiled, "Really?"

"Can a stag be stealthy while spying on Death Eaters?" I smirked, "And a dog isn't as inconspicuous as a rat."

"What about you? Have you turned yet?" James asked.

"No, but I have a feeling I know what it is, and it's the least stealthy thing to be in Great Britain," I sighed.

"What is it? And how do you know?"

I pulled my wand out, as I responded, "Because there is usually a very strong correlation between your animagus form and the result of this."

Casting my Patronus, the boys startled, a few words of admiration as my lioness reached full form, roaring loudly. She faced the boys, chuffing a bit before going to greet them.

"Sweet Circe, that might be a problem," Sirius remarked, a worried expression on his face.

"Why?" James smirked, "Cats and dogs?"

"Sort of," I spoke softly, "He means that Moony might not like my Animagus form. Another predator may upset him. But with the potion, he shouldn't have much trouble recognizing that it's _me_."

Remus looked at me in confusion, "You'd be out there? With us? During the _full moon_?"

"Only if I am welcome," I shrugged, "It wasn't my intention when I originally decided to become an Animagus, but it seems to me that there are benefits of having a Pack. You are mine."

Remus gave a weary smile, "And you are mine."

"So gents, what does this lovely lioness deserve as a nickname?" Sirius asked the boys. They all looked at one another, sneaking a look at Sirius before nodding amongst themselves.

"Kitten," They responded, which caused Sirius to shoot them dirty glares.

"No, no, that one is off-limits," I teased, touching Sirius' shoulder lightly.

"Whiskers!" Peter exclaimed, before blushing slightly.

"It's got potential," I encouraged. Sirius chuckled, "When you get cross, I can almost see whiskers twitching."

"Paws?" James offered.

"Padfoot and Paws? It might be written in the stars," Remus quipped, before thinking, "Leo?"

"Too male," Peter pointed out, "Cub?"

"No, that implies she's small and defenseless," Sirius shook his head, "When we all know this little miss could take us all blindfolded."

"I'm spoken for and that's my sister," James teased, as I took a drink of my water, choking on it as I heard the implication in James' words.

"James, that's _disgusting_ ," I coughed, as Remus through a piece of muffin at James' head.

"It was a joke," He defended himself from the barrage of food Peter and Remus were throwing.

"It would do you well to not make 'jokes' like that about Mia," Sirius punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch, you wanker, I need that arm!"

"Use your other hand. I've been told it feels like someone else is doing the wanking," I quipped, making the boys choke on their drinks and food.

"Where the bloody hell did you hear that?" Remus laughed with mirth.

"Honestly," I sighed, "My two best friends were boys. I was on the run with them, for a whole year in a tent. I _knew_ when they were 'frigging the love muscle'. Neither was any good with a silencing charm."

The boys howled after a moment, clearly impressed that I could give a dirty joke rather than act like a prude. Just because I was still a virgin, by no fault of my own, didn't mean I couldn't joke about things.

"Fluffy?" Sirius joked, and I shook my head, "I know a Three-Headed Dog by that name."

"You know a three-headed dog?" Peter gaped.

"He's quite tame when you play him a bit of music," I smiled to myself as I took a drink.

"Fang?"

"Regular dog," I shook my head.

"Vixen?"

"Too close to Kitten," Sirius argued, narrowing his eyes on his mates playfully, "That's mine."

"Cateyes?"

"Claws?"

"Ghost?"

"Ghost?" Three of them asked confused. Remus rolled his eyes, "For her Patronus? In its corporeal state, it has the same coloring and density as a ghost."

"It's nice, but keep trying," I shrugged.

"Longmane?" Sirius suggested and I laughed as I pointed at the lioness still stalking around the table, "Does she look like she has a long mane?"

"It's funny because people might think we are talking about your actual hair," He smiled softly.

"Huntress?" Peter suggested and Sirius shot him a look, "She'd sound like a dominatrix."

"You'd like that too much," Remus quipped, causing Sirius to reach across the table to smack him, and I laughed, "I don't mind that as much as I should."

"Alright, all in favor of Huntress," James spoke as he raised his hand.

"Wait," I spoke, remembering a book I had read back in my time, and that was stashed in my purse. Looking up at the boys I offered with a smile, "Sassenach?"

"Gaelic for 'outlander'?" Remus queried after a moment, "For your pseudo mother's heritage?"

"And my real mother's," I smiled in encouragement, "And I am a little bit of an outsider here. I grew up in America. If my Animagus form is of a lioness, they are not indigenous to Great Britain either. I am Muggleborn, which showcases my non-magic upbringing. And only you four and the Rubies would know the truth."

"Hmm," Peter pondered the word, "Sassenach. I like it. Rolls of the tongue quite nicely."

"I do as well," Sirius smiled at me, and I had to will my stomach to stop doing flip-flops underneath my hammering heart. What the boys did not know, was that I identified more with the time travel aspect of the word.

Claire Randall was thrust back in time to a place she didn't know the customs of because she needed it most. I was thrust back a slightly shorter amount of time, to a time that needed my help. And yet I was still a stranger to this place. It wasn't my home, it wasn't my time, but I had chosen to dislodge myself from the timeline and fix things. I was going to save all these people.

Sassenach was at first a derogatory term, but it was later used as a pet name in the Diana Gabaldon series. I would wear this nickname as a badge of honor. It was Muggle and yet a hint of my true status here; Time Traveler.

"The rest of our names are more a tease to our other nature, so it makes the most sense," James broke me out of my reverie.

"Well then, Sassenach, you are officially a Marauder. What shall your first prank be?"

"I've thought a great deal about this, and I simply can't get it out of my head," I gushed, "I think we should charm the suits of armor to do the Can-Can on Slytherin's table."

The boys roared in laughter, clearly excited about my idea. For a few minutes, I had a glimpse of my past, the Weasley twins planning a prank, Ron and Harry laughing along as they described what they were going to do.

For a moment, I had brought a little bit of happiness with me from the future.

* * *

As I snuck up to Dumbledore's office that night, after gently dosing the girls with brownies, I felt lighter than I had in months. My list felt shorter, and the world felt brighter, despite the changes in the weather. It was supposed to storm tomorrow, and I was excited that I could sneak out to the Forbidden Forest and finally experience my change.

"Come in, my dear," Dumbledore's voice called before I could even knock.

"I hope I'm not late. I had to be sure they were all asleep," I explained quietly as I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Not at all," He smiled from his place at his desk. I walked up to greet Fawkes, feeding him a small treat from the bowl on the desk, "He seems happy."

"He is my dear," Dumbledore smiled, "He senses your magic. Sometimes he can be quite fickle with his love, but he seems to love you dearly."

"As he loves you, Headmaster," I teased, "He merely tolerates me for the sake of my wand core. It used to belong to him after all."

"I don't believe that for a moment," He chuckled, before cocking his head slightly, "You seem different this evening, my dear."

"I feel… more like myself. More stable. More than I did when I first arrived. I was a stranger here, and now…"

"You feel more at peace with your mission."

"It's not just my love for the people from my time that is fueling my fight," I nodded.

"It is truly remarkable how quickly we can make friends… and enemies. But you have gathered these friends under your protection, much like your friends from your time."

"That's the thing. Today, I realized that I felt initially displaced here because I always felt a bit displaced in my own time. But I needed to be here. I may be an outlander, but I am making this time my own. Hogwarts is my home, no matter where I am in the future or past."

"Wise words, my dear."

"The boys and I decided on my Marauder's name," I smiled wistfully.

"Don't leave me in suspense," He chuckled.

"Sassenach, outlander or outsider. They just don't know the real reason I picked it."

"A fine choice," He smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief, "And I dare say it will make your 'Aunt' proud for your use of her native tongue. Now, shall we?"

"We shall," I smiled, as he gestured to the Floo.

"The Boneyard again, my dear," He motioned a hand towards the Floo powder. With a quick pinch and a shout of our destination's name, I was gone.

Stepping out from the Floo, I was suddenly bumping into someone. Looking up I noticed a head of red hair and a bright smile as they greeted me, "Ah, it's our newest recruit. Gideon will be so glad you're here."

"And you aren't, Fabian?" I teased, "Though I don't plan on pitting brother against brother."

He barked out a laugh, "You crack me up, dearie. You know my heart is spoken for."

"Where _is_ Emmeline?" I inquired, not seeing her.

"Just popped off to the loo. Let's go find Gid. Good evening Headmaster," Fabian greeted the man that just walked out of the Floo.

"Good evening Mr. Prewett," He smiled before I was being dragged through the small crowd. The Prewett brothers did remind me much of Fred and George, but not nearly as in sync. Forge and Gred had that down to an art.

"Gideon! Our favorite little witch is here," Fabian called as I laughed.

"Miss Ross," Gideon greeted me with a smirk, "How is our little spy this evening?"

"Exhausted. All I do is eat, sleep, study and spy," I teased, "But I'm an official Marauder now."

"Really? That's impressive," Fabian commented, "They had a bit of a reputation when we left. Are you a prankster as well?"

"Not by nature, but I've given them a few suggestions," I shrugged lightly.

"So the name, what is it? It's got to be classy, or we'll be talking to those boys," Gideon teased.

"Sassenach," I replied, "Due to my Scottish heritage and because I grew up in America."

"Moony, Wormtail, Sassenach, Padfoot and Prongs," Fabian nodded, "It works."

"At one point they couldn't agree on anything so I had to jump in," I laughed, "Some of the suggestions were just ridiculous."

"Like?" They asked in unison.

"Whiskers, Longmane-"

"For the hair," Fabian teased and I rolled my eyes, "Yes, the hair."

"Why Whiskers?" Gideon prompted with a chuckle.

"Because Sirius calls me Kitten," I blushed.

"Ahh," They smiled at each other.

" _Ahh._ What does that mean?" I sighed in exasperation.

"The Young Black must adore you," Gideon teased, "Nicknames weren't what he is known for, love. He is more the 'love em' and leave em' type. Doesn't stick around long enough to remember their names, let alone give a pet name."

"So I've heard. But even James and Remus think he's sweet on me, like he fancies me. It's not wise to try dating at this time though," I sighed softly.

"I can't say I know you very well, since its only a few times we've spoken," Fabian pointed out the few times we'd owled over the last month, "But a little romance could do you good. Life short, from what we've discovered over the course of this war."

"It could also lead to disastrous outcomes or cause me to fail by putting someone's safety first," I countered.

"All you are doing is spying on students, right?" Gideon asked, and I nodded before he continued, "Than I see no harm. Unless you are leading on some poor chap on across the pond."

"No," I spoke quickly, "No one left to lead on."

Gideon looked a bit sheepish at that comment but Fabian bumped his shoulder into mine, "You look like you need a weekend with our sister."

"Your sister?" I asked, feeling a bloom of anxiety and homesickness for the Weasley matriarch.

"She's the best. Her Treacle Tarts can cure any malady of the heart," Gideon smirked, speaking fondly of his older sister.

"That sounds lovely actually," I gave a small laugh, "But I can't just pop over there without meeting her first."

"Leave that to us," Fabian smiled, "I think our nephews would love you."

"Probably more than they like me," Emmeline teased herself, coming to stand beside Fabian.

"Hello Emmeline, how are you?" I greeted the witch, warmly.

"I'm well, thank you, Hermione. I see that Hogwarts agrees with you."

"You could say that. It feels like home," I smiled, "Now, what is this about your future nephews not liking you?"

"They love you, darling," Fabian commented, "And Percy is just one. He barely talks right now."

"They'd like me better if I knew more about dragons," She laughed.

"Oh, I-" I stopped, cringing internally.

"What?" Gideon prompted, "Don't be shy."

"I've, uh, rode a dragon. Not my first choice of travel," I shrugged.

"Wicked," The twins smiled, before Gideon looked over my head, "I think we are about to start."

I still felt quite giddy about the fact I would see Molly again, my magical Mom. And yet I was sad because she was only ten years older than me in this timeline. But even the possibility of having her as a friend, a confidant, like Lily or McGonagall, meant the world to me.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought I would throw in a second chapter for good measure today. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios, or any of its characters.

The next morning, I was up before the sun usually rose, already hearing the sounds of lightning crackling across the sky. Rushing to get out of bed, I slipped on some loose clothes and grabbed an extra set for my beaded purse. Rushing down the hallway to the Room of Requirement, under the Invisibility Cloak, I grabbed the potion I had been hiding in a dark cabinet. I sent a Patronus off to Sirius that I would be on the east side of the lake towards the Forest Edge and that I needed his help.

As I made it out there, I stashed the cloak in my purse by the base of a tree and pointed my wand over my heart for the last morning.

"Amato Animo Animato Animagus," I spoke clearly, setting my wand down and taking the potion in one swig. I grimaced, feeling a strange sensation crawling underneath my skin.

"Kitten! Mia, where are you?" Sirius's voice called out. I wanted to call out, but I was finding it hard to form words. All at once, my vision felt displaced, like I had crouched down. From where I was next to the lake, I walked over, doing a double-take at the paws in my peripheral vision.

I raised my hand, watching the paw move as a mirror to my commands. Putting it down, I peered into the water. I was a lioness, but instead of the amber eyes I was expecting, I saw my own brown eyes reflecting back at me. I turned my head to get a better look at myself, seeing streaks of light brown in with the sand-colored fur. A snap of twig put me on alert, as I hadn't heard Sirius's voice calling for me. My body crouched into a defensive position instantly, sweeping my head to spot the source of the noise. Sirius was there, stock still with his foot in mid-air and a wince marring his aristocratic features.

"Kitten?" He whispered, and I lifted out of my crouch to stalk towards him. He stayed still as I got closer, barely breathing and letting me recognize him. Rubbing up against him, I circled his legs tightly.

"Mia," He smiled, "You are making me nervous, love."

I looked up at him, before looking back to where I was original. My clothes were in a pile of tattered rags and my purse was still up against the tree.

Well, _bollocks_.

"Shifting with your clothes takes some getting used to," Sirius spoke softly, moving towards my bag, "I can fix them for you, and then I'll turn my back."

I lifted a paw and touched his back. He paused, looking back at me. I bounced away, feeling my tail flick happily as I looked back at him.

He grinned, shifting fluidly into Padfoot. I chuffed a few times, moving to familiarize myself with the dog. He happily rolled over onto this back, exposing himself in a trusting move. I took a few long sniffs, committing the scent to memory, before bounding away into the trees. I heard Padfoot yelp before he moved to follow me. Internally laughing, I weaved through the trees, looking for places to hide.

Hiding under a bit of brush, where the fallen leaves where just the right shade to camouflage, I waited. I heard Padfoot approaching, his nose pressed tightly to the ground, sniffing me out. I jumped out from the pile of leaves, pinning the dog. He licked my face, tongue lolling out to the side as he looked up at me.

I jumped off of him, setting out for the lakeside again. He followed, and as we got to my clothes, he turned back, repairing my clothes. He smirked at me, "Alright Kitten, time to turn back."

I wasn't sure how to, so I cocked my head to the side, hoping he'd understand.

He chuckled as he turned around, "How did you turn? Imagine your body, imagine changing back and focus."

The next thing I knew, I was feeling the cool morning breeze on my bare skin and my teeth chattering, "Why didn't I do this during summer holidays?"

He laughed again as I pulled on my fixed underwear, "Trust me love, it's a shock to the system year round."

Snapping the bra into place with a shiver, I looked up to catch him turning to peek at me.

"Sirius," I caught his attention, and his eyes widened for a second in fear.

"Well, it's not like I have anything you've never seen before," I sighed, pulling on my clothes. He had gone quiet, looking at my face or anywhere else but below my neck. I had just pulled my coat on when he cleared his throat.

"Sorry," He smiled sheepishly.

"I don't think you are," I teased him, "And remember I shared a tent with two boys for almost a year. Privacy wasn't something we got a lot of. Mind you, we were like siblings, so no one was looking on purpose."

"Were either of them blind?" He asked.

"No. Well, one wore glasses…" I frowned.

"Then regardless of if you thought they were brothers or not, they were looking. You have the body of a goddess," He stepped forward, "If you don't mind me saying."

"What is this about?" He asked, gently touching the area of my hip, gently moving my sweater up to look at it.

"It's… it's a reminder," I swallowed as the pad of his thumb brushed along the phoenix in flight. Around it, there was a small cloud that would show an arc of lightning every few moments. Wizards tattoos, much like the Dark Mark, were still fascinating to me. The reminder I got over the summer of my mission, of Harry, lingered on my hipbone. It grounded me, seeing the lightning bolt that I associated with Harry.

"Of what?"

"My friends… my family. Why I need to be stronger," I whispered, and thinking to myself, " _Why I can't fail._ "

"Hermione, if you were any stronger, I'd assume you were a giant under Polyjuice," He teased, as he moved closer to me, his thumb giving a final brush over my skin.

I flushed, feeling a bit lightheaded at his gaze.

"Sirius," I warned.

"I just want your hand, Darling," He teased, "Nothing unbecoming. Now, let's go get ready for the day. You've got a trip with the girls to get ready for."

"If Hosgmeade isn't canceled due to weather," I muttered, looking up at the sky. It was mellowing out; there was less lightening and the rain had stopped when I got out here.

"It won't be," He assured me, "I just wished you had stayed put so I could bring you out here. It would do you no good to get caught."

"How did you get out then?" I teased, "The map only goes so far."

"Ah, another secret we can fill you in on later. But how did you manage without the map?"

"You have your secrets and I have mine," I shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"I'd like to know all of your secrets one day," He lamented, "And I'll tell you mine in turn."

"My secrets seem to only bring death and destruction when spoken aloud," I muttered, "It's safer for you not to know."

"I can handle it Mia," He assured me, "The Black's are made of sturdier stuff than most. Mind you, I'm the black sheep of the family."

"Wouldn't that be _white_ sheep?" I laughed. He looked confused for a moment before barking out a laugh, "You are absolutely right."

"Hey, we should double-check that no one is awake," I spoke softly, as we got closer to the castle.

"Too true Sassenach," He nodded, pulling the map out and handing it to me, "You do the honors."

"Alright," I sighed, holing my wand over it, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As ink bloomed to life on the paper, I noticed something different.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Sassenach, Padfoot, and Prongs, proudly present the Marauders Map," I smiled at the parchment before looking up at Sirius.

"And _now_ its official," He teased, "Sassenach."

"Padfoot," I smiled, doing a little dance internally. I had become an illegal animagus, gained a place among the Marauders, and hopefully made Lily change her mind about James. It was too early to say that I was succeeding in my endeavors, but I was pleasantly surprised with the current situations.

We snuck back to the Common Room, but before we could separate at the stairs to the separate dorms, he pulled me in close for a hug.

"You did amazing today Kitten. It's going to drive Peter and James mad that you shifted so well your first time."

"What about you? Does it drive you mad?" I queried.

"Not a bit. It was amazing just to watch you," He smiled, still holding me close as he gazed into my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you just enjoyed seeing me in my knickers," I pointed out.

"That was a bonus, Darling," He smirked.

"That smirk is infuriating," I sighed loudly.

"You could wipe it off," He challenged, biting his lip slightly.

"You'd like that too much," I smiled as I backed away and up the stairs.

"One of these days Hermione," He chuckled, "You'll want to."

"I _seriously_ doubt that," I teased, "But keep dreaming Black."

"You are always in my dreams," He spoke softly, making my smile drop as my cheeks took on heat. Cursing my warmed skin, I hurried up the staircase, quickly grabbing my things for a shower and stealing away to the bathroom.

"Did you just wake up?" Marlene's voice carried over the sound of my shower. I panicked a little, wondering if she had woken previously.

"Uh, no. I went for a little run," I offered. It was true, I was just using four paws instead of two feet.

"In this weather? You are dedicated," She chuckled, before asking, "Do you mind a little experiment on your hair today?"

"Not at all, what did you have in mind?"

"Something simple, like an updo. But I was thinking about how you would look with straight hair," She yawned as I shut the water off and grabbed my towel robe.

"You and me both," I laughed, "I wasn't able to properly tame it until a few years ago, and now I don't want to anger it."

Marlene laughed with me as I got out, seeing Lily walking in, "What's so funny?"

"Hermione was teasing herself about her hair. Says she doesn't want to anger it by changing it."

"I was always worried it would come alive and start to eat me," I smirked, starting to brush my teeth as I stood there in my towel robe.

"Merlin, did you go running?" Lily asked, seeing my loose clothes on the floor. I shrugged, "Habit now. Over the summer I knew I'd need to be in top physical condition if I ever had… if I ever had to run again."

Lily was quiet, coming over to the sink as I rinsed my mouth out.

"You don't have to run again," Lily spoke softly, "We're here to protect you, cause that's what friends do. We're your family now."

At that moment, all I wanted to do was tell her that I was here to protect _her_ , to make sure she lived. That I was protecting her son, my best friend, from a life without them and a life dictated by a hero complex that was bestowed upon him by her sacrifice.

But I gave a small smile in return, "Thank you, Lily. It's been hard to get myself out of the mindset of looking over my shoulder or thinking of what I need to do to keep myself safe. I just don't want any of you to be hurt if there ever comes a time where I need to face my past."

Not exactly a _lie_.

"How are your nightmares?" she asked softly.

"Better. I wake up in a cold sweat, but I haven't been screaming," I sighed, sitting down for Marlene to do her thing. It was true that they weren't as bad, but I had noticed they weren't as bad if I didn't exhaust myself completely.

"Well, I'm glad. Not because we didn't enjoy being woken up," Marlene quipped making Lily and I chuckle, "But because it means you feel safe here."

"I do," I nodded, feeling the wind pick up around my head.

"A-HA!" Marlene exclaimed, causing a couple of groans to be heard from the dorm, "Damn, I'm good."

"I think you woke them up," I teased her, and Lily chuckled, "Its actually perfect because we were going to get an early start to Hogsmeade."

"EVERYBODY UP! Get ready to shop till you drop," Lily's voice raised as she walked into the dorm. I looked into the mirror to see Marlene pulling my hair back into a sort of bump with a ponytail, only the ends of my hair curled.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something," I started, unsure if it was wise to be questioning the girl doing my hair about her previous fling with my prospective suitor.

_Prospective suitor?_ Where the hell did that thought come from?

"Black," She smirked knowingly, not looking at me in the reflection.

"It's not any of my business, so you are within your rights to refuse to answer-" I started rambling.

"It's okay," She spoke softly, locking eyes with me in the mirror, "Nothing I had with him was serious enough to be a secret. You should know what you are getting into."

"I'm not really _getting into_ anything, really. I'm just… They say curiosity killed the cat," I shrugged, as Athena wandered in to jump onto my lap, purring in contentment as she curled around herself.

"But _satisfaction_ brought it back," She quipped with a wiggle of her eyebrow, pinning a lock of my hair.

"I just want to be sure. A million things are uncertain in this life," I sighed, petting the black and white cat, "And the knowledge that Sirius Black is actually _serious_ about me is something that I'm having a hard time believing. Everyone says differently, but I knew…"

"What?" She asked, sensing I was putting up a wall. More because I was about to reveal that I knew him from stories… in the future.

"I knew a boy like him. The leopard doesn't change his spots," I concluded.

"But he can if that's the skin it wears for the world to see," She smiled softly, a sad knowing look in her eyes. I gave her a confused look, "You mean to say he's putting on a front?"

"Do you know much about his family?"

"That his mother is insane, cruel. His cousin isn't any better," I muttered, fighting the reflex to rub my arm and redirecting it to scratch Athena's head.

"Sirius didn't grow up in a loving home. He didn't grow up knowing how to show affection or love for any matter. It wasn't until the summer after Fifth year that he got out from under their thumb," She explained, turning me so she could do a little makeup.

"Our time together wasn't romantic. It was sexual, and nothing else. But Sirius… he had walls that even the boys couldn't break down. Didn't understand what it meant to be loved unconditionally," She spoke sadly, as she painted my face with a neutral-toned palette.

"He doesn't know how to express himself very well either. So everything comes out very offensive or highly sexualized. I was trying to teach him a little bit, but I knew it wouldn't be for me to reap the benefits of."

"He was worth the effort," I concluded.

"When that boy feels, it consumes him. He gets into his own head; like we have all witnessed the past month," She smirked at me, "He's unsure of himself. He is vulnerable. I'm not saying he doesn't have thick skin, but he's not like James. Who, I might add, has been awfully quiet about his declarations of love for Lily."

"That was me. I told him it would drive her mental if he ignored her," I chuckled, making Marlene laugh as Mary and Alice came in with sleep in their eyes.

"All I'm saying is, I think he's trying to show you what's underneath his spots. Not his Quidditch muscles, because Merlin knows, that boy is _fit_ ," She gave me a wink, "He's _trying_. Just be patient with him. Or if you don't think you're up for it, you can't lead him on more."

"The problem is, I don't know anything about being in a relationship. Mind you, neither does he. But I'm not leggy and blonde, or-"

"Beautiful? Because I disagree," She smiled, turning my chair. I couldn't say I loved 70's fashion or makeup, but Marlene seemed to take my preferences over the past month into account as she made up my face. I felt like the night of the Yule Ball, where I didn't look like the ugly duckling anymore.

"I didn't change anything," She smiled, "I only enhanced the natural beauty of my canvas."

"And," She added, moving to put her makeup away, "Sirius isn't shallow. He likes girls that will give as well as they get. You are incredibly smart, and while that may intimidate most boys, it gives Sirius a chance to work for your attention. That is where he thrives, learning what makes you tick."

"Come on ladies!" Lily yelled, "Get dressed and be in the Great Hall in ten minutes!"

"Drill sergeant Evans," I quipped, making the girls snigger. As I set Athena down, I turned to Marlene and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. For the talking to and the makeover," I spoke softly as I pulled away.

"Anytime. If you want to have a few advanced tips, I'm happy to share," She giggled, "It would shock him that you'd find out his weaknesses _the first time_."

I blushed as the girls laughed, "I haven't even made my mind up!"

"You will," She smirked, "You've held out the longest, by far. It just proves my point that he's crazy about you. He'd have given up the chase long ago."

"Maybe. But I won't be alive for him to chase if we don't get down to the Hall soon. The Head Girl _will_ have my head. I might even join the Headless Hunt before Sir Nicholas."

We all laughed merrily, as we rushed to get ready and get out the door.

* * *

I didn't see the boys until later, knowing that they were probably taking the time to rest. Even though it had been a few days since the Full Moon, it still took a toll on Remus. The others could have extra catnaps to make up the difference, but Remus still had body pains and muscle aches that were debilitating.

The girls and I searched high and low in the Hogsmeade shops, till we all finally found a dress for the Halloween Ball. It wasn't formal like the Yule Ball, but it was still a fun chance to dress up. I started perusing the racks for a dress for the Potter's New Year's Eve party and the girls decided it meant a little fashion show, handing me different dresses that may look flattering on me.

"I liked the green one."

"Too Slytherin. What about the black?"

"Too obvious," Marlene teased, "And it's not a funeral."

"Just try on one more for us, please?" Alice begged, handing me a dark blue dress. I sighed, "This is the last one. I may be able to pop into Madam Malkin's on break-"

"All the good dresses will be gone," Dorcas spoke up, "It's nothing that should be left to the last minute."

"You'll need shoes-"

"Jewelry-"

"Accessories!"

"It's just a party, it's not like I'm getting married," I called from in the changing room, pulling the dress over my head, "Can someone zip me up?"

A head of red hair popped in, quickly peeking her eyes open to see where the zipper was before squeezing them tight again.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, seeing her in the reflection of the mirror.

"I want the full effect. I can't be biased," She explained, ducking her head back out as I chuckled.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"As I'll ever be. _Honestly, Fleur's wedding didn't even take this much costume changing_ ," I muttered the second part under my breath.

"Come out already!" Marlene called. I moved the curtain aside to watch their shock register.

"Sweet Circe! Hermione, you look amazing," Mary squealed, practically bouncing with excitement.

"I don't understand," I furrowed my brow, "It doesn't feel any different than the ones I've been trying."

"Go take a look in the big mirrors," Lily instructed, pushing me along. There was a raised pedestal and when I stepped up, the mirrors appeared. I felt shocked at what I saw. It was ball gown style dress, flowing smoothly off my waist, with long sleeves of beaded lace overlaid on what felt like nylon. The neckline was sweetheart, but the lace drew the eyes down with a V shape. More beaded lace overlaid the satin of the dress, tapering off to let the satin train shine on its own.

"Oh my god," I breathed. It felt like seeing my Yule Ball dress for the first time. It was that gut feeling that I'd listened to so many times.

_This one_.

"This looks so fetching on you," The saleswoman beamed.

"I absolutely adore it," Lily smiled by my side. I took a cursory glance down at the price tag and bit back the sigh of relief. While I had money in the bank, it wasn't meant for shopping sprees. This would be one purchase I could look the other way at.

"I would like to purchase this please," I smiled at the shop attendant.

"A beautiful choice. Is this for the Hogwarts Ball?"

"No, a New Years Party I was invited to," I smiled, seeing her check the tag briefly.

"There must be a lucky young chap who will appreciate this as well. Very demure, my dear," She praised, before stepping away, "I will ring it up for you once you are finished up your browsing."

"Thank you," I nodded to her, turning to the girls. They looked at me expectantly as I had a mini panic attack.

"I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" Dorcas asked.

"I think I may have said yes to _this_ , with Sirius in mind," I held a hand to my face as if to hide my embarrassment. All the girls laughed, prompting me to laugh as well.

"It's a good thing, Hermione. Just give him a chance," Marlene encouraged me, smiling softly.

"I think I have to, considering he invited me as his date," I chuckled, moving to change. As we left the shop, everyone with their dresses, I pulled the girls into an alley and asked if they wanted me to carry their dresses.

"Hermione, don't be silly," Mary admonished me, "We aren't going to make you carry our dresses. Your arms would fall off before we got to school."

"I'm not being silly," I smiled, carefully slipping my two dresses into my beaded purse.

"That's _wicked_!" Marlene exclaimed, "But isn't it heavy?"

"Marlene, it has a Featherlight charm as well. I have-" The sound of books falling made me pause, "A lot in here. I just re-sorted those!"

"Why do you carry books around?" Dorcas giggled and I shoved their dresses in.

"Habit. I've still got a tent in here from when I was on the run with my friends," I shrugged, sticking my arm in partway before giving up on finding the books.

"Might need a love nest," Marlene teased, and I pinched her as I bit back a smile.

"No, I just haven't had a chance to unpack it. It's not exactly a small tent, as there is an extension charm on it as well. Can we stop by Honeydukes?" I asked hopefully, "I wanted to get some more Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills."

"And then to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer and some lunch," Lily offered, looking to the girls for confirmation of the plan. As they all made their agreement known, we pulled back out onto the main road and headed towards Honeydukes.

As we left the sweet shop, I stuffed all my spoils into my bag and came across a vial that had been rolling around the bottom. Lifting it out of the bag, I quickly clutched it to my chest, "Um, I have to stop by the apothecary."

"Really?" Mary asked, "But we were going to get lunch."

"It's okay," I smiled, "You go on ahead. Order for me and I'll be there as quick as I can. Whatever is appetizing, I'm not picky."

"Alright," Lily nodded, "Do you know the way there?"

"Yes, I've been here all summer," I reminded her with a smile, before walking off, "I'll be quick."

I walked fast, trying to be nonchalant about where I was heading. Carefully entering J. Pippins Potions, I noted the familiar smell of fluxweed, boomslang skin, and knotgrass. Approaching the desk, I had transfigured my looks slightly to not cause suspicion about a Hogwarts student about to barter for some expensive items.

"Hello?" I called, startled when a young man I knew to be Benjy Fenwick popped his head around the corner.

"Oh, thank Circe," I sighed, casting a _finite_ on my transfigured looks.

"Ross," He smiled, "What can I help you with?"

"I need to set up a tab, in exchange for something… something worth a lot of money."

"How much are we talking?" He asked, looking around the empty shop to ensure no one was there.

"A vial of fresh Basilisk venom worth," I bit my lip as I set it on the counter. Benjy's eyes widened, looking quickly between the vial and I.

"Is this…" He trailed off, as if to question if it was for the Order.

"Yes, and no. Dumbledore was with me when I got it, if you need to confirm with him," I offered.

"No, I could believe you on this. He mentioned you might be coming in with something soon and I was to ask no questions about its origins," He nodded once, staring at the vial in wonder.

"So, I was wondering," I smiled faintly, "In exchange for this, instead of money, you trade me for items. A credit of sorts. And once my credit runs thin, I start paying for the items. I am good for that."

"Anything in particular?" He asked, nodding.

"Aconite, Occamy eggshells, moonstone, syrup of hellebore, Armadillo bile, ginger root, Ground Scarab beetles," I listed off, and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"How much of each?" He asked, scratching his head.

"For now, as much as you can fit in these," I sighed, pulling a tray of empty glass jars across the desk. He blew out a breath and studied me.

"Do I _want_ to know?" He teased.

"You may learn in time, but for now, it's not my place to tell," I gave a sad smile. He smirked, "Alright. Give me a minute. We don't keep the good stuff up in front."

"It would be careless to do so," I called after him. I let out a breath, just as the bell rang on the door. I turned, seeing Snape, looking at me in confusion.

"Ross," He drawled, closing the door behind him.

"Severus," I smiled politely, "Replenishing your personal stores?"

"Not that its any of your business," He snapped, "I'm on something of an errand for Slughorn."

"Understandable. He'd only send his most trusted student," I nodded, hearing Benjy rummaging around in the back and a faint, " _Oh bollocks_."

"What have you sent him after?" He deduced with narrowed eyes, "Nothing too out of your price range I hope. You know the ingredients back there usually run higher in price than any Hogwarts student should be able to afford. Unless of course, you happen to own a vault lower in the bowels of Gringotts than a pureblood family."

"If you must know Severus, when my parents were killed, I inherited a small fortune. It's going to get me by, and for now, I'm going to use a bit to experiment. May blow myself up doing so, but what is life without a little risk?" I smirked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'd rather not have my work blow up in my face."

"I don't believe you would. Though I do notice you sneaking glances at Lily when you think no one is looking."

"I have no idea what you are going on about," He replied in a bored tone.

"I think you do. You know, while broken things can never be mended completely, there is always a choice to leave it broken or put in the effort," I offered, "She does miss your friendship. I can hear it in her voice sometimes. And you have a choice to make too. When the dust settles, wouldn't you rather be on the side she is on, regardless of the outcome?"

His eyes narrowed again, in confusion as I heard Benjy approaching.

"Alright Miss," Benjy came back, obviously pretending he didn't know me, "All filled up for you, and I've applied it to your tab."

"Thank you Mr. Fenwick, you've been most helpful," I smiled, taking my tray and sliding it gently into my bag.

"Please, call me Benjy," He smirked, "After all you are bound to be one of my best customers."

"Then please call me Hermione. I shall be back next month," I nodded to him, turning back to Severus. He was watching the exchange with a bored expression, but I could tell he was wondering about my purchases.

"Have a pleasant day Severus," I bid, walking out of the shop, "Goodbye Benjy!"

"Have a good day Hermione! Now, what can I get y-"

As soon as the door shut, I started towards the Three Broomsticks, my heart racing. If Severus could decipher my message, there may be hope for him. The girls beckoning me over, and I saw four familiar faces had joined them.

"What a surprise, the Marauders out of the castle. No detention?" I teased, watching them lookup.

"SASSENACH!" They all called, getting up to hug me. I was being crushed under their combined strength. I mouthed, " _Help me!_ " to the girls who chuckled.

"Sassenach? Is that a new nickname?" Mary smiled as the boys released me.

"On top of Mia," Marlene added.

"Or Kitten?" Lily teased.

"It's her Marauder name," Peter beamed as they sat own again, "And we had the worst time trying to come up with one that suited dear Mia."

"Everything was something to do with a cat! I had to put an end to it," I sighed, dropping into a chair between Remus and Sirius.

"But… what does it mean?" Alice asked.

"Outsider," James smiled, and Lily sent him a Stinging Jinx under the table, "Ow! _She_ picked it!"

"It still sounds rude, James!"

"It's Gaelic for outlander," I explained quickly, "The Scottish used to call the English folk _Sassenachs_. It was more a play on me growing up in America and my Scottish heritage but having an English accent. I'm an outlander."

_Outlander to this time_ , I thought to myself wryly.

"That sounds mean though. Like they are picking on you," Dorcas pointed out.

"It's self-deprecating humor. The boys just agreed because it sounds funny."

"It does sound kind of funny," Lily wrinkled her nose as she thought about it, "Sassenach. It's different, but… feminine somehow."

"And I picked it, so no hexing them," I smiled, watching Lily roll her eyes slightly. I dug into my food, finding the company relaxing. I looked over to Remus, who was every so often leaning closer and sniffing me. His ole factory senses were still sensitive a week after the change, so he was probably smelling Sassenach more than my new shampoo.

"Why are you sniffing Hermione's hair?" Marlene teased Remus, who straightened and replied hastily, "I wondered if it was her hair that smelt like… lilacs and freesia."

"It's her shampoo," Lily confirmed, "It's lovely, isn't it?"

"I'll say," Sirius whispered in my ear, his lips grazing the shell.

I tried to act normal, pushing him away in jest and taking a sip of Butterbeer. I pulled out a few galleons for lunch, insisting to treat everyone.

"You wound my pride Sassenach," Sirius commented, "I was going to treat you."

"This isn't a date Sirius," I smiled, speaking in a low tone, "And if it were there would be fewer people. I don't like sharing."

He smirked, "Going to file that away for later."

"Ugh, get a room you two," Marlene teased, winking at me.

"Don't give him any ideas," James said, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"I'll have you know that I have been nothing but a gentleman since we met Hermione!"

"Yes, quite gentlemanly," Mary teased, a knowing smile on her face.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I swear, I've been having computer problems for a month and my luck hasn't been the best. Every time my husband fixes it, there is something else that stops working. For the late update, another two chapters. Trying to keep it consistent now with two each week.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios or any of its characters.

The next month felt like it flew by. Between studying for N.E.W.T's, tutoring Peter and bonding with my Animagus form, I was not fully prepared for a conversation with Regulus Black.

"Ross," He whispered in my ear. I had been studying in a quiet corner of the library and nearly jumped out of my chair.

"Circe! Make a little more noise next time," I hissed quietly.

"If I made more noise, several people would be alerted to the fact I am even _speaking_ to you," He whispered, and I threw up a silencing charm so we weren't overheard.

I waited patiently, as I recognized the look on his face. Sirius got the same way when he was thinking, and I sensed he was trying to form the words.

"If I were to take your offer," He started, "What would happen first?"

"That depends. One, I would take you to Dumbledore and he would discuss with you how you can either leave your parents and join the side of the light, or become a spy. How good is your Occlumency?"

"Quite. Though Cousin Bella is quite rough, so I don't suppose the Dark- I don't suppose You-Know-Who will be any more gentle," He corrected himself.

"Get used to saying his name, Voldemort," I suggested, watching him flinch, "Or Tom Riddle, if that's easier."

"How?"

"Fear of a name leads to fear of the thing itself. Never again will I be afraid of him," I explained.

"That's your Gryffindor pride talking. Anyone who doesn't fear him is misinformed. He is everything you've heard and _worse_ ," He shuddered.

"Believe me, I know. There is a reason he doesn't scare me. I'm not afraid to die, because giving my life will mean something. When I face him-"

"Planning on going toe to toe with _him_ , are you?" Regulus interjected. I rolled my eyes and continued, "When I face him, I have made my peace with it already. No one is going to die _for_ me, only I will."

"Of course you'll be dead," He snapped, "He doesn't waste a second! The minute he sees you as a threat, you'll drop dead of an Unforgivable, or he'll send his cronies after you."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand? You may have a choice. James has already written his parents asking for you to stay with them, like Sirius. If not, you go back to your mother and father, and work as a spy for us."

He let out a breath, still maintaining perfect posture in his chair as he contemplated my words.

"My mother would never let me leave. Even if I ran, she'd send the Aurors after me, or our House Elf. I must remain at home."

"Grimmauld doesn't sound like home. It sounds like a prison, where you are forced into something you do not want," I spoke softly, "I know your parents aren't Death Eaters per se, but they shouldn't be forcing this on you. It's not what those who love you should do to someone they love."

"My mother loves me. At least, she loves that I've behaved exactly like she wants. Her expectations of me however, do not feel like love. Father… he drinks too much to care. And Kreacher is good to me."

"But are you willing to give that up?"

He went quiet again, before locking his gaze on me, "I want to fight for what's right. And the ideals my parents believe in… disgust me."

I nodded, "Then I need a Wizard's Oath from you."

"What for?" He asked, confused.

"For what I'm about to reveal to you," I explained, gesturing for him to get out his wand. He sighed, "I, Regulus Arcturus Black, swear on my magic, not to tell a soul about what is about to be revealed to me today."

"Wonderful," I smiled, noticing his wand glow for a brief moment, before pulling the Invisibility cloak out of my bag.

"What is _that_?"

"No questions, just get underneath it and follow me to Dumbledore's office. I _will_ know if you run off with it," I explained, draping it over him.

"An Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, pulling down the silencing charm and gathering my books and notes. Gesturing with my head, I got up, Regulus following easily. I nodded to Madam Pince as I exited, her giving a brief smile in return.

There weren't many people in the halls this late at night, but I was aware of Quidditch practice for the boys, so I could count on some privacy tonight. When I wasn't with the girls or the boys, I was strategizing with Dumbledore. And I hadn't been expecting to see him until Tuesday for the Order meeting, so I was surprised when the Gargoyle said he was in.

"Ice Mice," I supplied, before walking up the revealed steps.

Knocking once, I reached for the handle as I heard him reply, "Come in."

"Good evening Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt your reading," I apologized, seeing him sitting behind his desk.

"Not at all my dear. How can I help you tonight? Another beast to slay?"

"No," I chuckled, pulling the cloak off of Regulus, who immediately fixed his hair.

"Ah, Mr. Black," Dumbledore regarded my invitee.

"He has given his oath to not reveal anything he might learn today to anyone," I supplied, pulling out a chair for him in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Quick thinking," Dumbledore smirked, "Now Mr. Black, has Miss Ross explained your choices in defecting?"

"Either I leave my parents and openly fight for the light, or I stay and become a spy for the light."

"While a spy would be most helpful, I know it a sore point for Miss Ross that she wants you safe and with your brother."

Regulus shot me a look and nodded, "I was set to receive the Mark this summer, after my seventeenth birthday. While it wasn't my parents' ideals, they wholeheartedly wanted me to become a Death Eater. Even going so far as to encourage me to attack my brother in whatever way caused him pain. Physical or emotional."

"And what would _you_ like Regulus?" I asked softly as I rubbed a hand over Fawkes' head, "Because either way, you have a choice to make. Gain your brother but lose your parents and their protection. Or make everyone else believe you are a Death Eater and live looking over your shoulder until we end this war and clear your name."

"I've made my peace with this the moment you gave me a choice. I will be your spy."

"Well, while it will be difficult on you, I can't say we aren't pleased with your choice. There are a few missions on which Miss Ross will need to be present. I believe your cousin is getting married in the summer, correct?" Albus asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I would go with you, under disguise. There is something we need in Malfoy Manor," I explained, "Nothing we can reveal to you yet. Nothing even the Order knows about."

"Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix, our secret society for the preservation of the light and the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Now Miss Ross, I believe he will need to be brought in before our next meeting, don't you agree?" Dumbledore looked at me over his glasses.

"I do, Headmaster."

"Good. I expect you both here, at half-past 10 o'clock, the evening of the 1st."

"That's it?" Regulus asked, "You aren't going to ask me questions, make sure I'm not just spying on you for the Dark Lord?"

"Miss Ross does have a bit of blind faith in you, but not so blind as to not apply an altered tongue twister charm while you were giving your oath earlier. It will prevent you from speaking or writing anything you've heard. But more importantly, it will save your life if someone attempts to make you talk by Veritiserum. A Wizard's Oath is much like an Unbreakable Vow, in how it will take your magic if broken, instead of kill you."

"Well, glad to see that the light isn't naïve," He quipped sarcastically.

"If your Occulmency is as good as you say, you shouldn't have a problem with keeping this information close to your chest," I shrugged, "I'm sorry for blindsiding you like that, but we can't have any information changing hands."

"It was very clever of you, dare I say, Slytherin?" Regulus smirked, and I knew there were no hard feelings about my trickery.

"You wash your mouth out with soap," I teased, before giving Fawkes a treat, "I believe he needs to be brought in on the other thing."

Dumbledore paused for a moment before nodding, "If you believe it necessary."

"He deserves to know what he's walking into."

"Very well," Dumbledore gestured to the Pensieve. I sent Regulus in first, after placing the appropriate memories in, before submerging myself. He kept his questions to a minimum as we passed through my memories, lingering slightly on his own death and his brother's. Most would assume by his calm façade that he was not affected by it, but it was a pureblood trait to not react to emotional situations. Sirius was very much the same, putting up walls so no one saw what he was feeling.

"If that will be all Headmaster, we shall leave you to your evening."

"Of course Miss Ross. Mr. Black, Miss Ross will serve as your point of contact between you and the Order. Should an emergency arise, Miss Ross has concocted a remarkable information delivery system which I am sure she will share with you."

"A Galleon linked with the Protean Charm to one I will have on me at all times. It is how we will communicate. Simply hold your wand tip to the coin, think about what you wish to convey and it will warm my own coin that will show your message," I explained, handing him the coin.

"Smart. No paper trail," He nodded.

"If you are ever needing to talk, you set up a safe spot and tell me, using this. I will come to you," I assured him.

"I'm trusting you," He spoke seriously, "Hermione _Granger_."

* * *

A few days before the Halloween Ball, I was getting ready for my first night in the Shack with the boys. Lily was nervous for me to go, but promised to cover for me as I snuck out once the others were asleep. Meeting the boys next to the Whomping Willow, I quickly saw Peter change form into his rat, scurrying along to touch the knot at the base of the tree. The boys hurried me along, and I ducked into the old tunnel first, making my way towards the Shack.

"You're pretty sure-footed in here," Remus mused behind me.

"My year on the run helped. Running and not tripping on tree roots was essential to survival," I quipped, "Great night vision helps as well."

"Well, Mia is quick on her feet regardless," Sirius piped up behind him.

"So, any chance this might not go over well and Peter will have to escort her back through?" James asked warily.

"It will be fine," I sighed, having been over the explanation a thousand times, "Remus will be in full control of his mind and will be able to recognize me and remember watching me change form. Or at least being in my Animagus form before he changes."

"I trust her," Remus spoke softly, "If she feels she's ready to see my other side…"

"Remus, the wolf is part of you. It's not like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The wolf is you, and you are the wolf. That doesn't mean that I fear you, rather I accept you, wholly and without fear."

He was stunned silent as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Now," I smiled as I realized they were waiting for me to move, "I'm going to change form in another room, just in case my clothes don't come with me."

They all chuckled, Sirius's eyes landing on me as James teased, "No one would dare try and peek anyways. You'd probably hex our balls off."

"No doubt Lily wouldn't appreciate knowing you peeked on me as well," I quipped, walking away. Quickly cleaning up the room so I didn't stir up dust, I concentrated on changing _with_ my clothes. Stretching languidly like a cat would in the mornings, I nudged the door open with my face, prowling down the hall. I could hear the boys laughing as I stalked into the room. Peter was still in his rat form, as I crouched.

"GAH!" All three of them yelled as I pounced on Peter. He changed back suddenly, and I stepped off of him, flicking my tail happily.

"Blimey Hermione! I nearly pissed myself," He breathed rapidly. I obviously couldn't laugh internally, but I give a little roar, before trying to rub his hand. He gave my head a pet, and I rubbed against his palm, before going to greet Remus. He chuckled, "Are you sure I can't call you Kitten?"

"Not a chance Moony," Sirius called out as I sat in front of Remus. He kneeled in front of me, and I rubbed my head against his forehead. I knew the glands in my animagus form were functional, so I hoped that having my scent already on him would help the acceptance process.

"I think she's mine now," Remus smirked, looking above my head. I used a big paw and pushed him back onto his butt, making the boys laugh.

"Did you take your last potion?" James asked, and Remus nodded, "Hermione gave it to me after dinner."

"Not long now," Sirius lamented, looking outside the window. Remus quirked an eyebrow at me and I gave a little growl, jumping on to the dirty bed and making a show of laying towards the other wall. The dropping of clothes could be heard and soon Padfoot joined me on the bed, curling up behind me and resting his head over my neck.

I heard the sound of hooves on the wooden floor and knew James had shifted. I was not prepared for hearing Remus' bones start snapping. I let out a soft yowl as he started screaming. I knew it was morbid, but I had wanted to watch, as the last time it was a little traumatizing. Padfoot whimpered, but kept his head firmly against mine, to prevent me from looking.

Once I heard the deep shallow breaths coming from where Remus had been, I peeked around Padfoot's body. In Remus's place stood a slightly smaller version of the wolf Professor Lupin had transformed into my Third Year. I gently slinked off of the bed, sitting at the foot of the bed, and waiting for Moony to sense me.

He growled lowly, and I lay down quickly, rolling over to show my belly. He approached, dropping his nose to sniff along my fur.

Once he moved away, Moony satisfied by my show of submission even though I was positive I was the bigger predator here, Prongs started walking out the door. Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail followed, with Wormtail climbing up into Prong' antlers. When we were clear of the Shack, we were off, chasing each other through the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

Hours later, when Remus was set to change back, we all gathered in the Shrieking Shack. I was in my room, having warded it and changed back to human form. The faster I could heal Remus, the more likely he would only suffer from muscle pain and fatigue, rather than the prolonged stress of his injuries.

Once I heard Remus's cries subside, I pulled my wards down and tiptoed towards the other room. James was just throwing a blanket over Remus to cover his nakedness. I charged right in, uncorking vials of blood replenishing potion, a calming draught, one for pain and ingestible dittany.

"Hermione, let us get him dressed before we move him," Sirius suggested, putting a hand on my shoulder as I held a hand to Remus' forehead.

"I just want to make sure he's okay before we do," I looked up at the raven-haired Animagus.

"Give them a moment," James suggested, pulling me up once I was satisfied with his temperature.

"He doesn't have anything I haven't seen before, but I guess its more for his modesty," I joked, grabbing my bag as James led me out. As the door closed, I could hear Remus whimper in pain. The potions would only go so far, I knew that. In my time he would be laid up in bed for at least two days after, recovering.

"You did well tonight," James smiled at me, putting an arm around my shoulder. I pursed my lips, trying not to sob aloud. He noticed, and pulled me in for a tight hug, letting me muffle my cries into his shoulder.

"It's okay," James soothed, rubbing my back.

"I thought the second time would be easier, but it isn't something I think I could get used to," I pulled back, and whispered as I wiped my eyes.

"Second time? You've seen this before?"

"My friend, my professor. We accidentally got too close, he had forgotten to take his potion that night. We barely escaped with our lives if it weren't for a brave Hippogriff."

"Ilvermony sounds more exciting than Hogwarts," He teased, handing me a handkerchief. I accepted it, dabbing my face and taking a few deep breaths.

"I'm not afraid of him," I explained my little crying bout, "I'm afraid _for_ him. I know the agony he must go through, and I just want to spare him. I feel helpless."

"We all do. But you've helped him in a way none of us could," James pointed out as the door opened. Remus was being carried by his friends at either side before I asked that they lay him down. I levitated him through the tunnel, trying not to jostle him. Sirius' hand found mine as we waited for Peter to freeze the tree at the end. I smiled at him softly, before we were on the move again. We made it to the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey looking confused at my presence.

"I've already healed the newest cuts, and administered a calming draught, blood replenishing potion, a pain relieving draught and he ingested some dittany as well," I explained, helping her settle Remus on the bed.

"Nothing I wouldn't have done as well," She nodded, realizing I was in on the secret, "You make a fine Healer, Miss Ross."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, but I know he is under your care first and foremost. I didn't want to give a Dreamless sleep draught until you had a chance to look him over," I explained, helping her tuck him into a bed.

"Understandable. I shall go fetch it," She bustled back to her storeroom. I cast a Warming charm around the bed, and the boys seemed to appreciate the warmth as well. Remus' hand reached out to me.

"Rest up. I'll be by in a few hours to check on you. Unless Madam Pomfrey turns me away," I chuckled, gently dropping a kiss to his forehead. He chuckled, "Scared of Poppy?"

"Not a chance. Nothing scares me much these days," I quipped, feeling Sirius' hand give my own a quick squeeze.

"I'll stay tonight," James yawned as he laid down on the next bed, "Come wake me before breakfast please, Mia."

"Of course, brother," I teased, brushing his hair down. Much like his son's unruly hair would, James' refused to cooperate with any attempts to flatten it. Yet another silent pang of pain shot through me as I was reminded that Harry wasn't here.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. Sister," He teased, eyes still closed.

"We should get back," Peter whispered as Remus took the potion that Pomfrey came back with.

"Get some sleep boys," I smiled to the two Marauders.

"Thank you, Miss Ross. I would be anxious to hear where you learned your quick thinking… another time perhaps."

"Of course. Goodnight," I nodded before Sirius tugged me out.

As we stole back to Gryffindor Tower, Peter went straight on up to bed. I found Lily on the couch, sleeping as the fire crackled.

"I'll get her," I whispered to Sirius, who didn't respond, except to peck my cheek softly.

"Goodnight Kitten. I enjoyed our run tonight," He whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to run up my spine. He gave a smile as he pulled away, before kissing my knuckles and walking up the stairs.

I turned to wake Lily, to find her looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Anything you want to share?" She teased softly as she sat up. I rolled my eyes, "Nothing yet."

"But there is something?" She smiled.

"Just…" I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I smiled, "He makes me feel alive. I have felt like the walking dead for so long and I feel like the sun is shining down on me when he's with me."

"That's pretty significant," She giggled, "Have you kissed yet?"

"No, he's waiting for me to give him the go-ahead. I just… I came here to finish my studies, not fall in love. I have things I have to do before I could even let myself… let myself entertain the thought of a future. I feel so broken."

"You are not broken," She assured me, taking my hands, "And Sirius knows it too. He's different this year. Dare I say, more mature?"

"No, I think they realize that the time for pranking and jokes is passing. There is a war on, and we have to be ready when we leave here. After that, we are on our own."

"No more heavy talk tonight," She waved off my topic, "Let's get some sleep. Where is James?"

"Hospital Wing. One of the boys usually stays with Remus till breakfast, and he volunteered."

She was quiet as we climbed the stairs.

"Do you think…"

I waited at our door and she sighed, her voice coming out much quieter than before, "Do you think I should give him a chance?"

"It really doesn't matter what I think, because it's up to you, not me. If you want to, you should. Life is too short to hold onto grudges or conceived notions of others," I shrugged.

"Then you shouldn't put off doing something about Black," She teased.

"No, but… Let's get back to James. From what everyone tells me, he _has_ changed."

"But I've been shooting him down since Third Year. What would it look like if I gave in now?"

"That you see a changed man and wish to get to know him better. It's not a life sentence if you decide to date him," I smiled with mirth, knowing she would eventually give in.

"How do I let him know though? Would you tell him?" She begged.

"Oh no, I am not an owl," I chuckled, "You can explain it to him all yourself. It's your feelings after all."

She groaned lowly, "Fine. I hate you."

"You love me," I beamed.

"You're right, I do," She smiled as we walked into our dorm room.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter for today. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios or any of its characters. Or Pride and Prejudice!

The next morning, before Lily had woken up, I snuck down to the Hospital Wing. Checking on Remus briefly for a fever, I shook James awake gently. He mumbled, "Whaaa…"

"Lily Evans wants to get to know you better," I smiled, watching as his eyes shot open in surprise.

"Really?" He whispered, a slow smile forming on his face.

"Really. Now, if you want to try and sweep her off her feet this morning, I suggest you do it not where the whole school can see. And…" I trailed off, pulling out a small piece of parchment, "Sneak this into your declaration as well."

"What's this," He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, setting his glasses on his nose.

"A quote from Dr. Darcy, a character from a muggle novel. She'll love it," I beamed.

" _You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you,_ " He quoted from the parchment, nodding once, "I can work with it."

"Just, don't get too intense. She admires you for the whole illegal animagus thing, specifically in regards to caring for Moony," I gestured my head towards a sleeping Remus, "And she sees that you've changed. She mentioned to me last week how impressed she was when you helped that first Year Hufflepuff that fell down the stairs."

"She needed to see Pomfrey," He puzzled, "What's so impressive about that?"

"It's more that you have compassion for others," I sighed, ruffling his hair, "Now, go change for breakfast, or people are going to assume you slept in the Shrieking Shack all night."

"Yes Mum," He sassed, getting off the bed. I slipped two Chocolate Frogs onto Remus' night table, before following James out. I went straight to the Great Hall, moaning in content, as my tea appeared first.

"Thank you Mipsy," I smiled into my cup. I loaded my plate up with a full English, humming to myself.

"Ross," a voice spoke up behind me. I whipped around to see Severus standing there, a hint of worry in his eye as he looked back at the doors.

"If you can't be seen with me, speak quickly," I answered.

"I was told to… see you, if I was having doubts."

My eyes widened as I replied, "And are you?"

"…Yes."

"In that case, please meet me at dinnertime in front of Professor Dumbledore's office. I will make sure we aren't accosted by Marauders."

"Thank you," He nodded, before turning quickly and heading towards the Slytherin table.

"Severus," I called, making him stop.

"Lily's life depends on you being truthful to me. Please remember that," I spoke with hard eyes.

He nodded once, before continuing across the room. I continued eating, as I heard more students approaching. Lily came in, just as Severus was passing the doors. I watched as he nodded at her, most likely saying something softly, before he went to sit down.

She came up on the other side of the table, looking conflicted.

"Was he talking to you?" She asked, frowning as she sat.

"Yes."

"He wasn't rude, was he?"

"No, not at all. It was about Potions actually, he asked Slughorn is we could use the Dungeons tonight at dinner. Madam Pomfrey wants us to stock up on her stores as Quidditch season is now upon us," I smiled, making her frown.

"Could I help? It feels like a Slytherin tactic to hurt you. Get you alone, when the castle is all at dinner."

"Lily Evans!" I admonished her, "I thought you were above prejudice towards Slytherin's."

"I am!" She defended, "I just worry about you. Severus isn't who he used to be, and the boys he hangs around now would love any chance to hurt… us."

"I know that. But Severus has been very polite towards me. Might have a bit to do in regards to my tactic."

"Tactic?"

"Kill them with kindness," I smirked, before taking a bite of toast. She laughed, "Well, if only a Patronus worked against bullies. But do you want company?"

"No, I will be fine. You have Head Duties tonight anyways. Setting up for the Ball?"

"Damn, I nearly forgot about that. Well, if you insist."

"I do. Lily, what did he say to you?"

"He just said good morning. He is acting so…"

"Hot and cold?"

"Just when I hope he's changed, he's seen tormenting First Years with the rest of them."

"What if, and this does not excuse his behaviour, he has to? What if he has to put on a facade for the world to see because he dug himself into a hole? He's afraid to ask for a ladder," I tried to reason with her.

"It might be too late for him."

"Ask me again after dinner, and there might be a different answer," I shrugged, trying to hide my smile. She looked at me shrewdly, trying to decipher what I meant, before asking, "Are you giving him an out, via the Order?"

"Yes," I whispered, "But not entirely. A chance to do good, while still playing his part for them."

Her eyebrows rose, and I could tell she was going to ask more, but more students came filing in. We talked about an essay that was due today, watching the boys come in. Sirius dropped into the seat next to me with a smile, "Good morning Kitten."

"Good morning," I nodded, attempting to turn away so he didn't notice my blush.

"What? No good morning peck?" He asked, cheekily tapping his cheek.

"No," I rolled my eyes.

"Sassenach, you wound me. I thought we bonded," He held a hand to his heart.

"You will heal Padfoot. Need I remind you of the reason you call me Kitten?"

"Your beautiful mane?" He teased, tugging gently on a curl. I batted his hand away, "No, I have all the bite of a lion when I'm angry."

"Now Mia," James smiled as he came to sit on Sirius' other side, "Don't wound his pride so early in the morning."

"He doesn't need an inflated head Prongs," I smiled to the spectacled boy, "His head barely fits through doorways as it is."

"Just be gentle," He chuckled, before looking nervously at Lily, "Evans, could I speak to you a moment in the hallway?"

"Of course," She startled, giving the girls a little shrug when James's back was turned. I watched them walk out, before beaming down at my plate.

"What's that smile about?" Marlene asked across the table.

"Just one last attempt on James' part," I smirked smugly, "And we should know in seconds if she said yes when we don't hear him yelp in pain or she doesn't come storming in."

"Ten Galleons says she rejects him again," Sirius bet.

"Make it twenty," I challenged.

"How about, I don't ask you to the Ball if she accepts him," He offered, a look of apprehension on his face.

"I counter with, if she accepts him, you must sport green hair for the day, the color of Lily's eyes. And if she rejects him, I sport the green hair," I smiled softly, "Because I don't want you to not ask me."

His apprehension dropped suddenly, thrusting a hand out with a smile, "You have yourself a deal, Kitten."

I shook his once and smiled, "Get ready to wear your words then Black, because here they come."

Lily and James reentered the hall, shyly holding hands, James's hair looking a little messier than normal, and their lips were swollen from their obvious snog. I pulled out my wand while Sirius was staring at them, and charmed his hair green with a time limit.

"Oh my god!" Alice exclaimed as she saw the two Heads holding hands, making the other girls start freaking out as well.

"Miracle worker!" Marlene beamed at me as Lily came to the end of the table.

"Well done Prongs!" Peter high fived his friend, as I gathered my things for class.

"I am so happy for you two," I smiled, hugging them both tightly, "Don't let Sirius attempt to change his hair. It will shock him every time he does."

"Where are you off to?" James smiled as he noticed his friend's outrageous hair.

"I have a letter to send," I shrugged, "See you all in class!"

Hurrying off to the Owlery, I penned a quick note to Dumbledore asking if I could borrow his office at dinner, to persuade Snape to act as a spy like Regulus.

"Hedwig," I called the snowy owl. She came to perch next to me, accepting the bacon I brought along eagerly.

"I need you to take this to Dumbledore. He should be finished breakfast soon," I smiled, stroking her feathers softly. She gave a little hoot, clearly excited by the short journey and the chance to stretch her wings.

"I'll see you later, sweet girl," I smiled, as I finished wrapping the note around her leg. She gave another hoot before taking off.

I started down the stairs again, heading to class, when a hand suddenly clamped down on my mouth and I was dragged backward. Moody would berate me for not being vigilant enough to peak into shadowy alcoves. I struggled against the hold my attacker had on me, using my elbow and kicking backwards to incapacitate them enough to escape.

"Kitten, just calm down," Sirius' voice hissed in my ear, making me still for a moment, "Keep quiet or they will hear you."

If a hand wasn't covering my mouth, I would have questioned who might hear me, until I heard voices and footsteps.

"She was coming down this way," A voice spoke softly.

"Can't do anything right, can you?" Someone that sounded like Mulciber snarled.

"It's not my fault! Snape was supposed to keep tabs on her," A voice that sounded like Amycus Carrow sounded outside the alcove.

"My job was to find out where she was headed before class. 'Keeping tabs on her' was up to you, Carrow. You said you wanted a piece of her, but you didn't say what?"

"I was told to make her wish she hadn't come here. My cock would have been enough to send her running back to America."

"I highly doubt raping her would be a smart choice. You do remember whom the girl's Aunt is? You'd be expelled before you could say Quidditch," A familiar voice drawled.

"What's it to you how I broke the bitch? Fancy her yourself, Snape? Think the Dark Lord would allow you a consolation prize after he kills off your Mudblood?"

"I would advise you not to speak about such things inside of these walls. They do have ears."

"There are no bloody paintings around to hear, it's why it would have been the perfect spot to make her beg for death. It would have broken Black too," Mulciber responded.

"I will not be part of this. We have a mission while on these grounds, and to do it, we must be here. What you do to expel yourself from them will only aggravate him, and I will have no part in that. Remember that the next time you think with your prick," Snape commented quietly, before we heard footsteps.

"Greasy git," Someone muttered before more footsteps followed. Sirius released my mouth slowly, as I felt my body start shaking. Sirius released me, only enough to turn me to face him, cradling my face.

"I'm sorry I scared you," He whispered, his eyes full of fear for me, "But I got a note to follow you and the map showed they were headed right toward you."

"Thank you," I breathed, feeling my lip tremble. It just reminded me too much of when Bellatrix threatened to give me to Greyback, back in Malfoy Manor. I fell into his arms, sobbing softly into his shoulder.

"Don't thank me, darling. I'm just glad he got that note to me," He sighed in relief.

"Who?" I asked, pulling away to wipe my eyes as Sirius scowled.

"Snape. I wondered how he got it across the room, but it landed next to my plate. It just said, "Follow Ross" but his eyes as I left, gave it away that it was his. Never thought I'd be thankful to the greasy git."

"Hey, he just saved me too," I corrected him, "If he hadn't warned you… I still might have been able to fend them off, but no one was headed up here."

"And I am thankful to him for that," He sighed, cradling my face again softly, "I don't want to even think about what they could have done to you."

"Nothing. They did nothing," I pointed out, "So don't go trying to defend my honor."

"Nothing more than they deserve for thinking about trying," He defended himself.

"Sirius," I sighed, "I'm not yours to defend. My heart is my own until you or someone else proves that they won't abuse it."

He looked hurt for a moment, "Do you still think so low of me, that I would hurt you?"

"No. But all you've done is flirt, and toy with my heart. Nothing you've tried has been of substance. You haven't told me anything beyond that you think I'm pretty!" I whisper yelled.

He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close, "What would you like me to say? That you haunt my dreams? That I lie awake at night, terrified that someone might use my affection for you as a means to hurt me? That your screams echoed that night and I wanted to murder whoever laid a finger on you to make you sound like that? That a part of me is waiting to be hurt when you decide I'm not good enough? I hate that part of me, because all I want to do is gather you in my arms and never let you go."

I was shocked into silence, my heart thundering in my chest as he smiled weakly and continued, "Your lips fill my daydreams, making me wonder how soft they are. Your eyes remind me of the chocolate you leave for Remus, because you know it's his favorite. Your fingers remind me of how you delicately point out passages to Peter or how you ruffle James' hair affectionately. Your body moves with quiet grace and determination as if you've known how to sashay away from danger, or stand your ground your whole life."

"Your mind… your mind is a beautiful thing. It holds infinite amounts of knowledge that you've used to help others. You're guarded, and that's from your experiences. You've known pain, heartbreak, and loss. You know everything about my family, and how they treated me. You know more than anyone, except James' Mum. So you know how hard it is for me to tear away my mask," He finished quietly, his eyes conveying a deep pain.

I didn't want to break the silence. So instead of letting my words explain how much his emotional speech made me feel, I pulled his mouth to my own. He responded in earnest, gently tangling his fingers through my hair and moaning softly as I opened my mouth to him.

He backed me up against the wall, pulling back gently to look into my eyes.

"Kitten, as much as I'd love nothing more to snog you senseless, we have class," He teased as he panted.

"You finally make me break and that's what you have to say?" I teased with a smile.

"I'll have you know Transfiguration is my best subject."

"I believe you," I chuckled, biting my lip, "But I would like to continue this."

"I do as well," He smiled, gently brushing the pad of his thumb across my cheek.

"So, do we walk to class holding hands or…?" I trailed off, as he rubbed his nose along mine, dipping in to kiss me deeply once more.

"I think… this is just for us. For now. I don't want to give those Junior Death Eaters any more ammunition to hurt you," He whispered, brow furrowed.

"I can protect myself Sirius," I sighed, as he shook his head, "I know. But promise me you'll take someone with you anywhere you go. It doesn't have to be me, or one of the other boys. Lily is Head Girl and you both are pretty scary by yourselves."

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" I sighed.

"Not now that I persuaded you to give me a chance," He smirked, before frowning, "I don't think me being concerned for you is anything less than gentlemanly."

"Always so proper. Why don't you club me over the head and drag me back to your cave," I teased, popping my head out as the warning bells rang.

"That sounds quite the opposite of what I'd like to do," He looked confused at my joke.

"Muggle thing, cavemen," I explained as we made out way down the hall towards the stairs.

"Madam, I am a gentleman," He replied with a false tone of pomp.

"I know you are," I smiled.

Classes went by slowly, and I debated on how I was going to bring Severus into the fold. I could be truthful, or I could give a little truth serum to ensure he was the truthful one. So it was either, give him everything and hope he wasn't trying to spy on us, or weaken whatever trust I had built up with him by ensuring he was telling the truth. In the end, I decided I would win him over regardless with my secret weapon.

Professor Dumbledore passed me in the hall on his way to dinner and smiled, "You'll find Chocolate Frogs to be the key to relieving your troubles."

"Thank you sir, I will be sure to find some soon," I nodded, watching him walk away. As I made it to the Gargoyle, I gave the password, and instructions that Severus Snape should be allowed past without issue. Setting up the Pensieve and asking Mipsy to send food up, I waited.

The door opened slowly and I gave Fawkes his last treat, wiping my hands as I greeted the raven-haired boy, "Come in Severus. The Headmaster is aware we are using his office today. I don't trust the library anymore. Sad, as it's like a second home."

"Are we here to talk about your know-it-all tendencies, or an out from my current predicament?" He sneered.

"Don't be hasty. Let us eat first, and over food, I will tell you all about your future," I smiled to myself.

"You sound as though you think you are older than me, therefore wiser," He drawled, sitting at the small table as food appeared.

"I am 19, so yes, I believe I am a little wiser," I quipped.

"19? How are you still in school?"

"My last year of school was spent on the run. Dumbledore decided I needed to finish my education," I explained, taking a sip of water.

"So, how do you expect to hide me away from my peers if I'm to join the Light?"

"I expect to hide you in plain sight. It's not a perfect plan, but much like another I've helped, having a spy inside helps."

"That's faith most would not put in someone who has a questionable past," He answered after swallowing a bit of meat, taking a sip of water. I smiled, as he played right into my plan.

"Should I trust you Severus?"

"Yes."

"And why do you wish to defect?"

"My loyalty has always been to Lily. I believed she would be spared due to her magical prowess, despite her blood status," He answered, before looking confused.

"Feeling a little… dazed?" I asked, sipping my own water again.

"Have you dosed me with Veritaserum?" He questioned angrily.

"Yes. Though I dosed myself as well, so you shouldn't feel too singled out."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because if we are to have complete trust in one another, we must both be truthful. The man that warned Sirius Black, his arch nemesis, that I would be attacked this morning, deserves the truth. You didn't know Mulciber was planning on raping me, but you knew I wanted to trust you."

"How do I know you actually dosed yourself?"

"Ask me anything then."

"What creature is Remus Lupin?" He narrowed his eyes.

"A werewolf," I shrugged, "Though he is much better now than when he attacked you last year. He can keep his mind now thanks to the potion I brew for him. Sirius was foolish for tricking you like that, and Remus hates himself for it still."

"What potion?"

"Wolfsbane. Though it's not my own making. Damocles Belby invented it, or rather, will."

"What do you mean 'will'? He will in the future?"

"Where I'm from, you actually brewed it for Professor Lupin when he taught here."

"What absurdities are you spewing?" He looked at me skeptically.

"I'm from the future," I explained.

He was silent before he got up and walked to the door. He tried pulling it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"That's not going to work either," I smiled, tucking a small piece of roast into my mouth, as he pulled out his wand.

"Are you holding me prisoner in here, with your lunacy?"

"No, but I wave warded the room to only let you out when I feel you see my point of view. Or rather, your own. It's a little confusing some days. I can't tell you how many times I have to pretend not to know something about Hogwarts or Wizarding Britain. Exhausting really, trying to keep all the lies straight."

He slowly returned to his seat and sighed, eyes narrowed on me.

"Ask me anything," I suggested lightly. He looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "May I use Legilimency on you?"

"Yes. Though I warn you, none of it is for the faint of heart. I would prefer to explain everything, so if you wouldn't mind letting me use the Pensieve to show you as well…"

"I need to verify it first."

"Of course," I nodded, pulling down my mental shields. He pointed his wand at me, and I was instantly transported to Malfoy Manor, flashing to the Battle of Hogwarts, Snape's own death, and the portrait of Dumbledore telling me about the altered Time-Turner.

Snape pulled back as he looked at my arm. I pulled my sleeve up and he whispered the counter-charm. He paled, seeing the angry letters that had faded to white and silver under the light in the office.

"Is that enough to verify?" I asked, trying not to be smug as I could sense his shock.

"Yes."

"Then please accompany me on another delightful trip down memory lane. This is a mixture of my memories, your own and a special message from your future self."

He nodded before I poured the memories into the water. We both submerged.

My first years at Hogwarts blurred by, and it felt like we were within my own memories for hours. Severus saw more clearly the way Bellatrix tortured me, everything we endured, our hunt for Horcruxes, the slow, painful death he would have suffered in another life. We watched him explain to Dumbledore to hide Lily, James, and Harry. How Severus broke down upon finding Lily's body in the nursery, how he still loved her. How Harry was meant to die and Dumbledore was pulling the strings to make things fall into place, even in death.

And then it changed to a scene of Snape standing in front of the Headmaster's desk, looking grim.

"There is no easy way to convey what I need to. The Dark Lord is a tyrant, a liar, who will tear down anyone in his way, on the path to victory. No one will be spared. What he seeks is unnatural power. He is undeserving of any power with how he chooses to wield it. He is a half-blood himself, born of a squib mother and muggle father. Even then, he has no more right to magic than the ones he calls dirty. Miss Granger knows what to do, so without question, do it. Or Lily will not survive. She will never be yours, but perhaps… once day she could be your friend once more."

He paused, before continuing, "This war will continue if you choose to let your ego get in the way. A young boy, born of the woman you loved… love, will be sacrificed if you do not ensure the Light wins. If you must, giving your life in exchange for hers would never be a waste."

As it ended, we pulled out, and I looked softly on Severus, "That was my first time seeing that last one. I think that's the only nice thing you've ever said about me. And even then you didn't say much, other than I knew what to do. You loved to call me an insufferable know-it-all. You gave me my thick skin."

He remained silent, before looking at me with determination in his eyes, "I hope you know what you are doing Miss Granger. I'll be your spy."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I am finally on time for once. I hope you all enjoy these next chapters ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (movies or books), WB Studios or any of its characters.
> 
> Song used in this chapter is Dust To Dust by The Civil Wars.

Once I let Snape go, after a long explanation of everything I had changed and planned to, I waited for Dumbledore to alert him to the good news. He simply smiled and nodded, "Is there anything you cannot accomplish, my dear?"

"Becoming an illegal animagus was a snap, so I don't think finding the other three Horcruxes should be that hard," I teased with a smile. I explained what happened this morning and he agreed with Sirius that I should not be walking alone. He would have the Head Boy and Girl give the same warning to their prefects and the Heads of House as well. I left, with the promise I would be back if I had any new information from Regulus or Severus.

Meeting the boys in the Kitchens, Remus looked better than he did when I left this morning.

"Hello, how was dinner?"

"It was good, but why weren't you there?" Sirius asked concerned.

"A bit of Order business. Though I believe later we can retire to the Room of Requirement. I'd like to teach you all how to brew the Wolfsbane if I somehow can't."

"I'm pants at potions," Remus shrugged.

"Well, I'm asking Lily to come as well, so don't fret," I teased, "How was the Prefect's meeting?"

"Good, we only just got here before you," Remus explained, "But it was a little hard to watch James here looking all googly-eyed at Lily. She seemed to fumble a bit whenever she looked at him as well."

"I can't help it if my woman finds me distracting," James boasted, a smug smile plastered to his face.

"James, do yourself a favor and stop calling Lily 'your woman'. That will _not_ go over well," I teased, looking to Peter, "Anything in particular today?"

"Well, I was going to ask about Ancient Runes," He started, "But I would rather know when this illegal dueling club is starting."

"Ah, well, I'm not sure when. I'll show you the space later tonight. It's actually perfect for what I want. It's not just spells, a lot of it will be getting into physical shape. I learned too late that casting spells with precision on the run is not simple. As Auror's, it is imperative that you work can work non-verbally and wandlessly, so that will be the focus; harnessing those skills much faster than the Junior Death Eaters. It may just save your lives one day."

"I don't think I could," Peter frowned.

"I know you can," I smiled softly, "Just because you learn different ways or at a different speed than others, doesn't make you any less smart than they are. Your strengths may lie elsewhere. I don't know many dogs that can pick locks, or stags that can blend in to overhear conversations without the use of an invisibility cloak."

"That's simple stuff though."

"You excel at Transfigurations, you all do. It's an extremely complex subject. Do you see James or Sirius taking Ancient Runes or Arithmancy?"

"I had enough of it by Fourth year," Sirius shrugged, "Care of Magical Creatures is more my speed."

"You are so bright, Peter. I've said it before and I will say it again, you can shine by yourself. Don't focus on their accomplishments, focus on your own," I encouraged, feeling Sirius take my hand under the table. Peter was blushing lightly, "Thanks, Mione. No, wait, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay Peter," I assured, feeling the tears gathering at the nickname, "It's been a while since I've heard it used properly, but it doesn't mean I will hex you for using it."

"What Sassenach means Peter, is that she would be honored to let you be the only one to use it," Sirius teased, and I laughed.

"Really?" Peter beamed as I nodded, "The only one. It would mean a lot to me if you did. You remind me of… of Ronald."

"I hope that doesn't make you sad," He frowned.

"No, on the contrary, it reminds me of happy times. Helping him with his homework. Sirius' temper reminds me of him as well. I see both of them in James, but no Ronald in Remus. He's got…" I stopped myself, feeling the emotion getting stuck in my throat along with Harry's name.

"It's okay," Sirius whispered, sensing why I paused.

"I just realized how long it's been since I've said his name aloud," I whispered, taking a breath to calm myself.

"Take your time," Remus nodded understandingly.

"I can't," I shook my head, "I can't speak it out loud. It would put him in danger. Maybe one day, but…"

"And that's okay," James assured, "You'll tell us when you're ready. It's only a name, but it's a name that means a lot to you."

 _It means everything_ , I thought to myself.

* * *

When Peter felt his homework was fair enough, I took them all up to the Seventh Floor. Pacing in front of the wall, I was welcomed by the small door into my safe haven. As the boys filed in, there were a couple of comments about the parties they could throw in here or shock at the grand piano.

"So, you play?" Remus asked, and I nodded, "Since I was little. I started lessons at five. Learned how to ride a horse, ice skate, a bit of mechanics as well."

"Mechanics?" Sirius smirked, "Why?"

"My dad had an old car he liked to fiddle around with. I loved learning and he liked to teach. So the modern combustible engine was my playground for about six months before I was told I was a witch. And then it was summer's in between school terms where I'd continue."

"So if I got a motorcycle, let's just say… would you be able to help fix it?" Sirius asked, looking earnestly at me.

"I'd probably know more about it than you do, Mr. Pureblood," I teased.

"When is Lily supposed to join us?" James asked, looking to the door.

"I mentioned at lunch that she should be here around 8, so anytime now. Where is the Map, brother?"

"In my bag, fair sister," He smirked, digging around for the parchment.

"Alright, who is ready to brew some Wolfsbane?" I asked, taking the Map from James. Lily was waiting outside, pacing slightly in the empty corridor, so I quickly opened the door and called to her softly.

"What? ...Where did this come from?" She questioned as I pulled her inside.

"Welcome to Chateau Granger," I teased, "It's the Room of Requirement."

"The Come and Go room? This is fantastic! Hello James," She blushed as James bounded over to greet her with a peck to the cheek.

"Hello love," He beamed at her before Remus called him over to play around on the piano.

"So how did he ask you?" I whispered, pulling her away from the door and towards the potions lab in the corner.

"Of all things, he quoted Pride and Prejudice. Did _you_ tell him that?" She narrowed her eyes teasingly.

"Maybe I _mentioned_ it, but he knew that asking you in front of people wasn't going to be memorable, as that's his usual way of asking you out."

"Or asking me to marry him," She snorted, looking over my ingredients, "Is that a Pensieve?"

"Oh yes," I straightened up, stashing it away, "Dumbledore loaned it to me for my bad nights. Haven't had to use it for a few weeks."

"That's good," She smiled, "That's progress."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if today didn't cause me to relapse," I sighed, thinking back to my near attack.

"What happened _today_?" She asked a little louder, causing the boys to stop playing around on the piano. I turned to see Sirius walking over, a look of concern on his face.

"Maybe we should all sit down for this. That way James will be able to stand up dramatically and pace while pulling at his hair," I teased lightly, gesturing to the couches. Remus sat on the carpet next to the fire, and I knew why. His body was still recovering, so he needed to stay warm. But everyone else sat down on the couches.

"This morning, before anything happened, Severus came to talk to me. I wasn't honest with you Lily. The reason I wasn't at dinner was that Severus wanted to defect, much like Regulus already has."

" _What?_ " They all yelled.

"Regulus came to me last week, after taking nearly two weeks to decide what he wanted. Both are now acting as spies. Both were verified, Regulus through Legilimency and Severus through Veritaserum. Anyways, before that happened, I needed to send a note to Dumbledore to ask to use his office for the verification during dinner."

"Wait, Dumbledore was at the Head table all during dinner. You were with Snape, _alone_?" James shouted, "Are you _mad_?"

"I wasn't in any danger. Fawkes has been known to peck out the eyes of anything that seems remotely dangerous to his preferred humans, so I had some form of back up. Severus sent Sirius a note at breakfast, for him to follow me. And Sirius did, sensing from Severus' look that I might be in trouble. I wasn't, or I would have been if he hadn't checked the map."

"Mulciber, Amycus, and Snape were following after her. They were told to break her, to hurt me by association. At least that's what we overheard," Sirius scowled, taking my hand for his own reassurance.

I took a small steadying breath before I spoke clearly, "Mulciber eluded that he was planning to rape me."

Remus' savage growl caused Lily to jump, but I was expecting it. Overdramatic fools.

"That fucking _monster_!" James shouted, predictably getting up to pace angrily, "I'll kill him!"

"My sentiments exactly," Remus snarled, "I'd like to tear them limb from limb."

"Please, nothing happened. If it wasn't for Severus warning Sirius… I suspect I would be in the Hospital Wing or worse," I spoke softly, giving Sirius a look.

"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Yes. But they can't have eyes everywhere. There is going to be a warning given to the prefects and you two," I pointed a James and Lily, "That no one should be walking alone."

"I should bloody well hope so," Peter piped up, looking angry.

"Which is why I hope that if it isn't one of us, Lily would walk with her to her classes, as they have all the same ones, except for Divination," Sirius eyed the three boys.

"Of course," Lily nodded, "I'm so sorry that that almost happened."

"Keyword here is ' _almost_ '. I'm fine. I would like to move on from it now. Please," I pleaded. Sirius nodded, still rubbing the back of my hand gently, "Of course."

"Merlin's saggy tits," James gasped, "You _kissed_ her, didn't you?!"

"What?" Lily asked in shock, as Sirius froze. Peter and Remus gasped as well, unsure of how to react to how intimate Sirius' touch of me was.

"Actually James," I smiled conspiratorially, "I kissed him first."

"But," Sirius cut in before the boys could protest the idea, "This is kept only between us."

"Ashamed of your girlfriend already Black?" Lily eyed him.

"No. I just don't want a bigger target on her back. Believe me," He smiled, turning to me, "I want to shout it from the top of the Dark Tower how happy I am."

At the mention of the Dark Tower, I briefly got a flash of my past, screaming Bombarda at the cell door that held an older Sirius Black, still dressed in ratty grey prison robes.

"You big softy, Padfoot," Peter smirked.

"Look at us mate," James smirked at his best friend, "Both of us with the girls we wanted. What in life could be better?"

"I don't know, perhaps _all of us_ finding love?" Remus quipped.

"Oh, Remus! I just want to make sure you are aware if you didn't already know, the only way you can pass lycanthropy is when you've transformed and bite or scratch someone. It's impossible to pass it any other way, so you are fine to be… doing the deed, without fear of passing it on to a potential child or your partner."

"Oh that doesn't make me feel embarrassed at all," He chuckled, "But thank you."

"So Severus, is on our side now?"

"Yes. Both he and Regulus are spies within Voldemort's ranks. They have to do a bit of climbing, so they have to keep up the façade here," I nodded to Lily.

"But Mione," Peter frowned, "Can't they just join our side? It doesn't seem right, even if they are Slytherins."

"You are right Peter, it isn't right. But the Order needs ears, to prevent more deaths. Even a glimpse into their workings is better than being blind. I would rather no one be put into that situation, least of all someone that warned another of an attempt on my person, or Sirius's little brother," I explained, "But the fact of the matter is we need people we trust on the inside."

"I understand," Sirius spoke quietly, making everyone look at him.

"Regulus liked to collect secrets. Not necessarily for using against anyone, but it was a hobby of his. It's where he would excel, right under their noses. I hate the thought of him getting hurt or killed for this information though."

"I know, which is why I devised a communication line between him and I, so that if he's in trouble, we can get to him. It's much like the Galleons I made for the Rubies. And I linked Severus's to it as well. I just have to remember which Galleon is which before giving out a message," I sighed.

"There isn't anything you can't do?" Remus chuckled, "Turned two Slytherins to the Light, shut Padfoot up with a single look _and_ turned into an animagus on your first try."

" _The first try_?" James asked, a jealous look in his eyes, "It took us a _year_!"

"Maybe because I had more focus," I teased, before standing up, "Now, come on. I have to teach you all how to brew this in case I can't. Remus, you too."

"Oh, bollocks," He muttered, making Peter chuckle.

They all gathered around as I began to explain it, going over the measurements of the special ingredients. Remus' eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the Occamy eggshells, but I assure him I had a source of income to pay for them. I never needed too much of the powdered silver the shells produced, so it wasn't like I needed more anytime soon.

And after Lily took James away to 'talk' some more, Peter and Remus made themselves scarce as well. I was cleaning up when Sirius came up behind me, gently trailing his fingers down my arm to steal my hand.

"Kitten," He whispered, turning me in his arms.

"Padfoot," I smiled, as he tugged me into his embrace.

"We're all alone, in sight of a bed," I smacked him lightly for that, "Or a couch for snogging. And I've been daydreaming of your lips."

"Really?" I gave a coy smile.

"That… and wondering if you sing as well as play," He smiled at me, gesturing his head towards the piano.

"You're seriously asking me to play you something, over kissing me?" I teased.

"Oh, we have plenty of time for kissing. It's your turn to woo me," He straightened up, making me laugh.

"Alright! One 'wooing' song coming right up," I chuckled, walking over to the small bench. I settled in, stretching my fingers slightly, as Sirius came to sit beside me. I was briefly reminded of Grimmauld place, when I was teaching Ron how to play.

_It's not your eyes_

_It's not what you say_

_It's not your laughter_

_That gives you away_

_You're just lonely_

_You've been lonely too long_

_All your acting, your thin disguise_

_All your perfectly delivered lines_

_They don't fool me_

_You've been lonely too long_

_Let me in the walls_

_You've built around_

_We can light a match_

_And burn them down_

_Let me hold your hand_

_And dance 'round and 'round the flames_

_In front of us_

_Dust to dust_

_You've held your head up_

_You've fought the fight_

_You bear the scars_

_You've done your time_

_Listen to me_

_You've been lonely too long_

_Let me in the walls_

_You've built around_

_We can light a match_

_And burn them down_

_Let me hold your hand_

_And dance 'round and 'round the flames_

_In front of us_

_Dust to dust_

_You're like a mirror, reflecting me_

_Takes one to know one, so take it from me_

_You've been lonely_

_You've been lonely too long_

_We've been lonely_

_We've been lonely too long_

As I hit the last note, I turned to look at him. He was gazing at me, his silver eyes practically molten with the heat he gave off. I bit my lip, waiting for a response.

"You have a beautiful voice," He finally spoke, a rough edge to his words, like he was holding back emotion, "It's good to know it's not just good for spewing out random information about curses or spells."

"It's not random," I laughed at his obvious poke of fun, "Its information we need, so we can defend oursel-"

My explanation was cut off with his lips crashing to my own, capturing all my rational thought in the process. He seamlessly picked me up in a bridal hold, carrying me over to the couch. He only released my lips to put me down gently, before pulling me to sit sideways on his lap.

All sense of propriety went out the window as he resumed his passionate ministrations. I mewled softly as his hands gently tangled in the hair on my neck, his thumbs rubbing gently behind my ears.

His hands didn't stay still for long, one wrapping around my back, pulling me impossibly closer as he explored my mouth. His touch was addictive, the headiness of the situation getting to my head. He slowed his movements, groaning lowly before pulling back.

"As much as I am enjoying this Kitten," He panted, "I won't… It wouldn't feel right to continue."

"Continue?"

"If I let you keep shifting on my lap, we are going to have a slight problem," He explained with a smirk.

"Ah," I nodded, blushing as I slid off his lap.

"Believe me Kitten, I'd love to see where that goes," He assured me, "But that's not up to me to decide."

"It is a bit soon," I teased lightly, "Emotions are running high after the exciting day we've had."

"Well, not all of it was exciting. Part of it was terrifying," He spoke softly, pulling my hand to his mouth to gently caress my knuckles with his lips.

"It didn't happen," I assured him, "I'm here, with you."

He didn't look up from where his eyes were drawn to our hands, but I felt his body shake slightly. I pulled my hands from his, cradling his face gently as I saw how his eyes were glassy.

"I'm here with you," I whispered, "And I'm not going anywhere. A herd of wild Hippogriffs couldn't tear me away."

"I can't lose you too," He whispered, "Not when I just found you. You feel like the only thing in my life that's _real_."

"Except for the boys," I pointed out, feeling a sharp pang of guilt run through me.

"Of course," He smiled softly.

"You amaze me," I gave a soft smile in reply.

"I know I am, but keep telling me," He teased, puffing up a bit.

"No, I mean that. Your heart," I explained, resting my hand on his chest, "You have such a big heart. But you have it hidden behind walls."

"Walls that you barely take down for your friends," I pursed my lips.

"Hard to get hurt if you don't let people in completely," He reasoned, not meeting my eyes.

"But that," I pointed out, "That's what I'm talking about. Terrible people have hurt you. And you show the world it doesn't affect you, but it has. You aren't weak for still feeling hurt. Let me in."

He was silent, but put a hand on the one covering his heart.

"I can't promise I won't hurt you. I can't promise that I won't frustrate you, or lie to you. Any lies I tell you aren't out of spite or malice, it's to protect you. Just like I assume your overprotectiveness would do as well."

He frowned, and looked to be thinking before asking, "Are you keeping something from me?"

"…Yes."

"About my brother?"

"No."

"About school? Your life before you got here? Are you secretly a Death Eater?" He questioned with slightly narrowed eyes.

"How could you ask that," I replied, sitting up defensively, "That I would allow that awful word to be carved into my skin, like some kind of ruse to allow me to get close to you? The man they follow is a half-blood, and what's worse, is his mother was actually a squib! He has no more right to magic than I if he stuck to his bloody ideals of blood purity! He is _vermin_ to me!"

"Hermione," He spoke softly, taking my hand, "I meant it as a jest. I would never presume you would ever follow that monster. I'm sorry, it's just I am curious about what you might be keeping from me."

"Just, please remember this; anything I tell you or keep from you, is to ensure you and everyone else here, lives to see the end of this war."

"It has to do with the Order then?"

"It has a bit to do with that, and more to do with… me."

"How? Are you their secret weapon?" He teased lightly. I didn't respond, causing him to blink twice in confusion, "You are, aren't you?"

"I know things," I worded carefully, "That would make Voldemort _very_ nervous."

"Like what?"

"Weaknesses. I can't say more, not without permission," I lied, feeling foolish for even bringing up the fact I was lying to him.

"Did you know I'm an Occlumens?" He suddenly straightened, "So it wouldn't be terrible if you shared it with me. I can keep secrets."

I sighed, pressing the heels of my palms into my eyes in frustration with myself. I _knew_ I would slip up at one point. Severus and Regulus needed to know the whole situation so they weren't going in blind, but Sirius Black was a wild card with information that was deemed secret.

"I can't Sirius. What I know is dangerous, and very few people are actually privy to it. I must keep the number small or it could mean death."

"Then I should know, so I can help protect you," He argued.

"The people who know _are_ protecting me. But they are also protecting others by knowing what I do. It would mean _your_ death by protecting me. I know what I have to do, and the less people I have to worry about, the easier it would be."

"Would you rather this not continue then?" He asked coldly, "Wouldn't want to get in the way."

"Godric, no! This… this is the only thing I've ever had that hasn't been planned out or the result of protecting… This is… this is something _I_ want. _Desperately_ ," I pleaded, cursing myself internally for my eyes watering in rejection.

"Then let me in," He asked softly.

"If… if I do, you take a Wizard's oath to not reveal it to anyone. That it stays between you, myself, Dumbledore, Regulus and Severus, until such a time as it becomes needed for me to tell others."

He withdrew his wand, and for half a second, I saw a glint of the Black Madness in his eyes. It blinked away, as if it was never there and he swore, "I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my magic, that I will not reveal any information given to me today, except with parties that are already aware, until the knowledge is made public."

His wand glowed and I started sobbing, causing him to rush to me.

"Darling, what's the matter?"

"There's something I have to show you," I explained, resting my head on his shoulder, "And you may hate me after seeing it. Because the truth… it's the most complicated magic I have ever encountered. It's almost unbelievable."

I extracted myself from his arms, pulling him over to the stashed pensive. Pulling out the few vials I pulled aside for Regulus's induction with Dumbledore last week. I enlarged the pensive to fit us both, pouring the memories into the clear liquid, adding a few from my last few months.

"Just… prepare yourself. The explanation of how you are seeing what you are will make everything clear. But expect to be confused."

"Now I'm even more worried," He teased lightly, looking at the pensive with apprehension.

"Don't be. It's me who should be worried," I whispered, before submerging my face.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here goes nothing! Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (movies or books), WB Studios, or any of its characters.

_I stood in the Great Hall, watching the scene unfold, with Sirius by my side, looking on in confusion._

* * *

"This is the Great Hall. Why are we here? Is that _you_?" He asked, pointing at my younger self.

"This is where my life as a witch began, _"_ I smiled fondly at the little girl of my yesteryear, bushy-haired and nervously perched on the stool as the sorting hat shouted _, "Gryffindor!"_

* * *

_The scene changed to the night of the troll attack, and we watched how Ron and Harry saved me. The next was our first encounter with Fluffy and I laughed as we all screamed in shock when the Three-Headed Dog woke up._

* * *

"I don't understand. _"_

"You will soon, _"_ I assured him, feeling the ache in my chest as we passed through my treasured memories.

* * *

_We breezed through my Second Year as I was petrified for a few months, lingering on Third Year. Sirius took great interest when he heard his name mentioned, the escapee of Azkaban, and seeing Remus looking older and with more scars. The night of the Shrieking Shack, seeing Peter turn back, played out._

* * *

"Why does that boy look like James?"

"That's his son. Harry James Potter," I answered, feeling my eyes mist seeing my best friend learn his Godfather wasn't a murderer.

* * *

" _Than you should have DIED! Died rather than betray your friends, like we would have done for you!"_

* * *

"He… he betrayed us?" Sirius asked, a dark tone to his voice.

" _This_ _Peter_ did, not your Peter _._ I've been changing things."

"How… how are you here? _"_

"That Time-Turner, with a few modifications, _"_ I pointed out, as Harry and I repeated the last few hours.

"That was a great punch," He smirked as the scene changed to us saving Buckbeak and then Sirius from atop the Dark Tower.

"I was rather proud of it," I smirked, "I'm hoping to get a complete set with Lucius. Godric knows that man deserves a good punch across the mouth."

* * *

_The next few years went by quickly, coming upon the Battle in the Department of Mysteries suddenly, where I watched myself get hit by Dolohov's silent curse, only to then see Sirius hit by Bellatrix's killing curse._

* * *

"Well," He quipped nervously, _"_ That is just typical Bella. _"_

"Your death broke Harry. I vowed that he would grow up with his whole family this time, and not Lily's sister and her family. Retched people. Her sister reminds me of your mother."

"You've met darling Mummy, have you?" He asked, worried.

"No," I chuckled, "Her portrait in Grimmauld Place was just as awful as I assume she is in real life. Only it can't hex you, so there's that. She put a permanent Sticking Charm on it, and the best you could do to shut it up was Silenced curtains. If it's all the same to you, and if Regulus doesn't want it, I want to set fire to the place when they are gone."

"Godric! You really are the perfect woman," He barked out a laugh, "How opposed to you to the idea of marrying me?"

"We haven't even been on a date yet," I teased, still nervous for him to learn my whole mission, "Ask me in a year."

"Six months," he countered, "I want to see if Mummy dearest keels over in shock."

"I do not approve of being used to see if your birth mother might die of shock. Mind you, I don't know if I'll even live that long. My years at Hogwarts aren't exactly dull and safe," I spoke honestly, making him frown.

* * *

_Sixth year whipped by to stop at Dumbledore's death. As I didn't witness it, all we saw was the body in the Courtyard and the Death Eaters infiltrating the Castle._

* * *

Our year on the run started at Grimmauld Place, and I think it unnerved Sirius to know I'd been at his house and had dealt with Kreacher. He heard how Regulus had given his life to obtain the Locket, and I watched him wilt slightly.

"He died a hero in our time. This time, I won't let him do something as stupid as face Inferi alone. Or at all, _"_ I spoke softly, as we stopped in Godric's Hollow. He watched as Harry and I looked down at James and Lily's headstones, and he turned to me, "They were gone?"

"Since Harry was a year old. Halloween night, 1981," I nodded, _"_ But it won't happen this time around. At least not that way _."_

"Why won't it? _"_

"Because the prophecy is no longer about Harry. They will be safe," I whispered brokenly, watching myself battle Nagini.

"Because Peter won't betray them, _"_ He deduced and I gave a sad smile, "No, he won't."

"How can you be so nice to him? Knowing what he did, _"_ Sirius asked, watching Ron's return.

"Because he won't be that man. He was scared for his mother's life when Voldemort threatened him. He eventually turned to them, because he didn't think you would welcome him back after that. He joined out of cowardice. But this time, he knows you all love him. He will know how to protect his mother. His confidence was his issue. _"_

"And you've been building him up after we let him think he was just a tag-along, _"_ Sirius frowned.

"You didn't see it, so don't feel bad. Things will be better now, _"_ I explained.

My torture at Malfoy Manor crept up quickly, and I steeled myself to watch it all with fresh eyes. Sirius was growling, snarling expletive's at his future 'memory cousin'. I didn't speak when it was over, afraid I would break. Gringotts and the Final Battle, and Ron's death played out next, gutting me all over again.

* * *

" _Hermione…" He wheezed, his eyes scared as I laid him down on a cot._

" _Ron, don't speak. Madam Pomfrey!" I yelled, watching as the nurse ran over as fast as she could._

" _Ronald!" Molly nearly screeched, a scared look passing over her._

" _Mum," He drew a ragged breath._

" _Oh dear," Pomfrey said, and I looked up at her, seeing her face._

" _What is it? You can fix it? Right?" Molly's lip trembled._

" _His lungs. I have nothing… The muggles call it smoke inhalation," She spoke softly and my heart bottomed out, looking back down to Ron, who looked resigned to his fate._

" _It's okay," He wheezed through a smile, "Save Harry. Protect him, just like you've always done."_

" _Ron, no," Molly sobbed, as Ginny and Arthur came over quickly._

" _His lungs," I whispered, seeing Ginny's eyes filling quickly with tears._

" _I love you Mum," He coughed, "Dad…"_

" _We love you too Son," Arthur's voice trembled, as Ginny sobbed by her brother's head._

" _Ginny, don't cry," He smiled at her, "Just have a good life."_

" _Ron, no," Molly cried in anguish._

" _Save him, Hermione," Ron's hand grasped my own._

" _Ronald," I whispered, leaning forward to press my lips to his forehead softly. As I pulled back, he smiled, "Save Harry, and then_ live _."_

_His eyes grew dark, his chest rising one more time, before falling flat. Molly's sobs echoed throughout the Hall, Arthur's eyes releasing a few tears as he held his wife. A scuffle came through the doors, where George and Percy were carrying a body. Molly's cries doubled in strength as we all saw who it was._

_Beside me, I saw the lifeless eyes of my best friend, staring back at me. Ron's normally freckled face was ashen and lifeless. I cradled his hand in my own, pushing his hair away from his eyes, which looked back at me unseeing. I looked away, noticing Harry at the entrance of the Great Hall. He locked eyes with me and I shook my head slowly. I watched him run over, looking incredulous at the sight of the two Weasley bodies on the floor. The remaining Weasley's were weeping over Fred's body, next to Ron's and for the life of me, I couldn't hear it. It's like the world around me had gone silent. Harry's eyes teared up, like mine had, but mine refused to fall._

" _I watched the memories," Harry's voice broke through my bubble as he crouched by Ron's head, laying a gentle hand to close our friend's eyes._

" _Harry-" I started but he cut me off._

" _I think you know Hermione, you know what I am," His voice was thick with emotion and I nodded, my tears finally falling._

" _I'll come with you," I whispered. He pulled me up suddenly and we walked out to the front hall, away from the mourning of our friends and comrades. Kingsley was there waiting, looking resigned as he put up a silencing charm for the three of us._

" _Harry, what are you doing? Kingsley?" I asked the man, as Harry faced me._

" _No, you need to stay here, Hermione. I need you to be safe. I couldn't protect Ron, but I can protect you," He spoke determined, looking up at me with hard eyes._

" _Harry James Potter, that is not your call to make!" I spoke sharply, "I'm going with you."_

" _I won't let anyone else die for me. No one should have. Kingsley, keep her here," Harry spoke up, looking behind me._

_I tried to follow Harry, but arms circled around my waist, holding me back. I screamed and cried, watching Harry retreat from the Front Hall, heading towards certain death. When Kingsley was sure Harry had gone, he released me slowly._

* * *

"Did you love him?" Sirius asked.

"He was my brother in all but blood."

Sirius seemed to ease at my answer, still watching my past self realize Harry had walked to his death.

* * *

_Before Kingsley could catch me, I was running as fast as I could. Up staircases and down hallways, before jumping over the destroyed Gargoyle statue. The door to the Headmaster's office was open and I searched the walls._

" _Professor!" I called, rousing his portrait._

" _Ah, Miss Granger. I knew I would see you shortly after Harry."_

" _What did you tell him?" My memory self demanded._

" _Only what was shown to him," The portrait gestured to the Pensive._

" _You knew, you knew all along he was a Horcrux but you didn't give him any clue? You sent him to die! A lamb to the slaughter! Ron is dead, and you gave us nothing but a book and a Snitch to go on. You led us on a wild goose chase, all so you could hand him over at the last minute to die! Defeating Grindelwald wasn't enough, was he? You had to outmaneuver Voldemort from beyond the grave. Had to prove to everyone that the_ great _Albus Dumbledore was still the greatest sorcerer who ever lived. Harry trusted you, we_ all _did. You are just a coward who uses pawns to accomplish your goals." I spat._

* * *

"You don't hold back on those you don't like, do you? _"_ Sirius quipped.

"Not that Dumbledore, no. The current one, he hasn't been proven a man that uses children to accomplish his goals… yet. So I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt, _"_ I shrugged.

* * *

" _Your hunt for the Horcruxes allowed us to know the locations, and how they can be destroyed. You'll find on the shelf, next to the Sorting Hat, a box. It is something that will put you on_ your _path."_

_I looked over, carefully climbing the ladder to where the Sorting Hat once rested. Pulling the box down, I placed it on the desk, opening it slowly._

" _My time turner," My memory self breathed._

" _Not quite."_

" _It's not the same?" I asked, still looking at the circular rings surrounding the hourglass. The sand inside was not gold, but red, pulsing with energy. There were runes I knew had not been there before. Predestination, resurrection, sacrifice and a fourth I couldn't place._

* * *

"That thing looks ominous, _"_ Sirius commented.

"It did. I knew it was unnatural, but I couldn't place why until he explained. _"_

* * *

" _This Time Turner is unlike the ones the Ministry destroyed. It was experimental of Severus and I to change it, but there needed to be a Plan B."_

" _Snape helped you change this? How far am I going back? I thought bad things happened to those wizards that messed with time?"_

* * *

"Snape was around?" Sirius asked.

"He was the Potions Master when I attended. He killed Dumbledore, but because Dumbledore knew he was already dying. It was to prove Severus to Voldemort. He was Headmaster for less than a year. It's a shame, really. I would have like to see what he was actually like without the Death Eater act. _"_

"Probably the same, minus the killing," Sirius chuckled, "Not a very warm person."

* * *

" _Severus concocted the potion that imbued the turner with power, to allow it to go back further than the maximum amount of time. The runes help guide the potion. Indeed bad things do happen to those who tamper with time. But I'm afraid this must be done. Do you love your friends and wish to prevent their deaths?"_

" _More than anything."_

" _And you wish Harry had grown up with his parents, loved and happy?"_

" _Yes," I teared up._

" _And you'd do anything to see Voldemort fall? Even giving up your own life in promise of his destruction?"_

" _Yes," I straightened my shoulders._

" _Then you, Hermione Granger, Muggle-born witch, the brains of the Golden Trio, the brightest witch of your age,_ must defeat _the Dark Lord. You are armed with all the knowledge of your experiences, of what Horcruxes Tom has created and how to destroy them. You know who will betray who, and who will need your help the most. You know what to brew and what to save for a rainy day. There will be no return from this choice. Are you ready?"_

" _How far am I going?" I asked again, squaring my shoulders._

" _If my calculations are correct, you should land somewhere in the summer of 1977. You would be completing your Seventh Year, during which time Harry's parents were also set to graduate."_

" _You… you want me to go back that far? I wasn't even born yet!"_

" _You may find, with this changed timeline, you may not even run into yourself in the future. Or well, our present time," The portrait nodded, "Miss Granger, time is running out. Take Severus's memories from the pensive, and the bottle at the back. You have your bag."_

" _Yes sir," I nodded, collecting the memory and corking the vial, before grabbing the second._

" _There is a bag underneath Fawkes perch, it may be heavy, but you will need it," He nodded. I went to pick it up, hearing the jingling of coins as I heaved it onto the desk._

" _What's in here?" I asked, peeking inside and nearly fainting at the sight of a tremendous amount of gold._

" _That is the content of my vault before I died. Gringotts has no way of tracing it back, so please put it away safely when you get to where you are going."_

" _Of course sir," I answered a little dazed as I cast a Featherlight charm and put it into my beaded purse, "Thank you."_

" _Hurry now," Dumbledore's portrait beckoned me back to the desk._

_I sighed, pulling the chain around my neck, following his instruction to prick my finger and spill a drop of my blood into the sand. It glowed brighter, and I let out a shaky breath._

" _Sir… what was in the Snitch?"_

_He sighed, "The Resurrection Stone. It was the stone on the Gaunt ring. It will curse any who try to use it before the Horcrux has been destroyed. Please, when you find the ring, do not let me see it, and do not put it on yourself. It's charmed to entice you to do so."_

" _I can promise you, that I won't let you near it."_

" _Miss Granger, your mission is top secret, except to my past self. I should be in my office, and may not take lightly to a young woman just appearing out of thin air. Use whatever information necessary to convince me. I do mean_ anything _. Even my own past. Twenty one turns."_

" _Yes sir," I nodded, turning the small dial. One, two, three, four, five…_

" _Good luck Miss Granger. And remember that while you are on a mission, you have allies. Allies can also become friends, friends become family, and families can last a lifetime. It's what you have been fighting for, it's what we all fight for. Love will win."_

… _Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one._

_But unlike the Time-Turner I used in Third Year, it felt more like apparating. I felt the tugging behind my navel suddenly, before I was stumbling to get my footing, back in the same spot._

"That looked unpleasant," Sirius frowned.

"It felt worse. I was out cold for a day."

" _Miss, how did you get in here?" A familiar voice said, and I turned in time to see Dumbledore, with the Elder Wand, pointed at my face._

" _Professor," I breathed, feeling my body pitch forward as I lost consciousness._

* * *

" _So, who do you believe I should be?"_

" _Your name would have raised a flag or two, if you have been born in under three years' time, but there is something to be said for the power of a name. My future portrait, as I assume I had passed in your timeline, told you that you might not even run into yourself. You essentially, erased yourself out of existence, while simultaneously implanting yourself here."_

" _So, my life… won't happen?" My eyes began to water slightly._

" _No, my dear. I believe that was the price you must have paid to travel so far back. You cannot be here, while existing in the future. You were, plainly speaking, born into existence the moment you appeared in my office."_

" _So… I'm the orphan now," I mumbled sadly, before giving my head a shake, "Sorry, that was terribly self-important sounding. I did this for Harry and Ron, not for myself."_

" _I understand you're hurt. I believe my future self must have acted upon that hurt to entice you into this situation, and for that I am sorry."_

" _Your apology is for something that has yet to happen, and if I have my way, will not happen. I will, however, take comfort in the fact, that whatever your future self did to coerce me into this situation will not come to pass, thus canceling out my anger. You do have a habit of coercion though Professor, and I will not put up with it. My mission is defeating Voldemort before he can even get within shouting distance of killing Harry. Right now, that includes protecting Lily and James. The rest of the Marauders, the Weasley's and anyone else that passed in the previous timeline included, come before your ambitions."_

_He smirked at my bold ultimatum, nodding, "I understand, my dear."_

* * *

"Remind me not to get on your bad side Kitten _,"_ Sirius spoke teasingly.

* * *

_As Ollivander's fingers slipped from the wood, I felt the magic rushing through my body, red sparks erupted from it before I had time to move it an inch._

" _Curious," He whispered, smiling at me as I felt my magic settle. It thrummed in my chest and fingertips, pulsing with an intensity I had never felt before._

" _What's curious?" McGonagall asked, speaking up for me._

" _This wand is made of Blackthorn. Blackthorn, which is a very unusual wand wood, has the reputation in my view well merited, of being best suited to a warrior. At it's core, a phoenix feather. Temperamental things, phoenix cores. They are the hardest to tame, but hold a stronger power than one would assume. I harvested this feather myself, from the Familiar of your new Headmaster," He smiled, as my eyes widened._

" _Fawkes?" I whispered, looking down at the wand._

* * *

"What's so important about that one? _"_ Sirius asked. I just held a finger to my lips and pointed back to the scene.

* * *

" _The phoenix gave one more feather, just one. It brings to light the question of why this wand chose you, when it's brother's owner, holds a darkness inside of him. Perhaps you are the light, the balance to the scales," He continued as he nodded, "For only someone who is capable of great things, whose heart was pure, would have been worthy of_ this _wand. I believe we can expect great things from you Miss Ross."_

_I swallowed thickly before nodding to him, "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. But for now, I just wish to complete my education."_

" _For now," He nodded, still smiling._

* * *

Again, the scene changed as I explained to Sirius, _"_ Harry's wand was Holly and phoenix feather. That feather was meant for Harry's wand, not mine. _"_

* * *

" _I left a book in Divination," Lily moaned, "And I have a Prefect's meeting in fifteen minutes. Professor Heisted doesn't stay on school grounds and leaves after her last class."_

" _I'll go get it for you. I need the exercise," I offered._

" _Would you? You are too good to me. Do you remember how to get there?" Lily smiled._

" _Yes," I nodded, "Now go, you can't be late, Head Girl."_

" _Evans, come on! James will start the meeting without you," Remus called her from further up the hall._

" _Coming! Third row up, on the right-hand side as you walk in!" She called as she ran._

" _Don't worry, I will find it," I chuckled. Marlene bid me goodbye, catching up with Dorcas and Mary. I followed the usual path up to the divination classroom, finding it empty. Tracking down the book quickly, I turned, only to have to hands grasp my shoulders. I gave a quick scream, seeing the only Professor I hadn't met, looking through me._

"A Muggleborn shall rise from within the place she calls home. Her mind vaulted with the power to bring the Dark Lord to an end… Her spirit worn from grief but steadfast in her quest… She who brings with her the power to end the Dark Lord will change the fabric… rewrite the future… Nothing shall be as it was when the battle ends… for neither can live while the other survives _," Her echoed voice stopped as her hands dropped from my arms._

* * *

Sirius grabbed my hand tightly, but only gave me a sad look before the scene changed.

* * *

" _Well, this means that you have changed the future already. Your friend was not even born when his prophecy was spoken years from now, and he was fated to challenge Riddle. Now… you have_ truly _taken his place," Dumbledore nodded sadly._

" _Sir, no one overheard it. I made sure, and I'm very sure that Professor Heisted doesn't remember either."_

" _That's good," He nodded, turning as he started pacing slightly._

" _Sir, what does it mean? I can't be…"_

" _The Chosen One," He finished for me._

" _That wasn't my fate! I can't just take something from someone. I even have the same core that was meant for Harry's wand. It's a twin to… Voldemort's wand core. That was meant to be Harry that carried Fawkes's feather, not me!"_

" _But you_ chose _to. Hermione, you_ chose _to come back here, to fix what had happened to many who didn't deserve it. You wished your friend had a normal childhood, with both parents. You wished to take his burden, to use your keen mind and knowledge to finish Tom Riddle off before he could kill anyone you knew," He implored._

" _I'm not strong enough," I shook my head, "I was never the one with power. Harry had the stomach for all of this, I just read books to help him. I made a terrible mistake thinking I could do this by myself. How could I be so_ stupid _?"_

" _Hermione, no one is ever truly alone. Think, what is your happiest memory, the one you use for your Patronus?" He asked seriously. I thought about it, the three of us laughing in front of the fire in the Common Room after Harry discussed kissing Cho Chang._

" _Expecto Patronum," I spoke firmly, watching the light emit from my wand, coming to form my otter. Except, the form kept growing, but I didn't loose my connection to it. It settled finally as a lioness roared, before rubbing up against me, much like Crookshank's would._

" _I take it, your Patronus has changed," He smirked, clearly amused as I watched her pace around the room, languidly surveying and almost stalking._

" _It was an otter," I whispered, feeling confusion._

" _A lioness, a true Gryffindor," He continued, smiling at the Patronus, "Did you know that the lioness represents the greatest predator. The females are the hunters, protecting the young. They emulate strength and courage. To you right now, your friends have not been born, and are vulnerable to not existing altogether."_

" _Yes, I suppose," I agreed, not quite understanding where he was going with this._

" _Most wizards Patronus will not change, unless the witch or wizard experiences a personal trauma, bereavement, or falls in love. In this instance, you are experiencing all three. The loss of your friends, the journey you took here that ripped you away from the world you knew, and the love you have for them, wishing to give them a better world."_

" _I believe you are strong enough. For only the strong of heart could have the courage to do what you have done, to face the unknown as you are."_

" _If… if that is to be believed, neither of them will know me as a friend," I whispered brokenly as my Patronus faded._

" _Do you need to be of the same age to be friends? Can friends not be family also? My dear, if you continued to work here and now, you may be closer to Harry in the future than you could dream. He could see you as an Aunt, a mentor. You three, from what I've seen of your memories, were a family. And that was proof that you didn't have to be blood to be family," He smiled softly. I sighed, sitting down on a bench._

" _When do you feel we should deal with the Basilisk? It won't be easy. We've got some time, but I'd rather get it out of the way, and have what we need," I spoke up, looking at him. He nodded, "Next week then?"_

" _It would give me some time to work on a plan of attack. We need to blind it first, I thought about dropping something heavy on it, like one would a spider," I smirked, as if it was totally normal for me to be discussing how to kill a giant snake._

" _Very well," He nodded, "But we should try to come out of it alive. We wouldn't want you to miss your birthday."_

" _Oh," I pursed my lips, "I'd forgotten about that."_

" _Have you told your friends?" He asked as he gestured for us to leave._

" _No," I shook my head, "I don't feel like celebrating this year."_

_He stopped and turned to me, "My dear, you cannot live in the future. You live in the present, and that means living each day to its fullest."_

" _I may die before I ever face Him. I don't know how I am going to get half of the current Horcruxes. It just feels wrong, to celebrate. I didn't come here to have a party," I sighed, "When the rest of our world is at war."_

" _But, one never knows when they will pass. We can only-"_

" _Live in the moment. Well, my moment is telling me to go to bed while my dorm mates are still passed out."_

" _Passed out? Did you give them something?" He chuckled._

" _I may have, slipped a small amount of Sleeping draught into some brownies I made tonight. I gave them to the boys as well, to ensure no one noticed my absence on their copy of the Map," I held up the parchment._

" _Smart thinking. Will you be drugging them frequently?" He teased._

" _Only when I have to and in small doses," I shrugged. I grabbed the cloak and swung it around my shoulders, "I must grab something before I head to bed. Goodnight Professor."_

" _Goodnight my dear," He smiled, as I started my way down the stairs._

* * *

"Are you still drugging the girls?" He teased, and I laughed lightly, "All except Lily. She knows about the Order meetings and the full moons obviously."

"This next one is your birthday, isn't it?" He smiled fondly at the scene, "I remember that dress."

"That is from the '90s. It was a little foolish of me to use it. The very definition of an anachronism!"

"Not foolish. You looked like a vision," He answered softly.

* * *

" _May I cut in?" Remus asked James, who gave a wolfish smile and twirled me off to his friend._

" _I'm going to see if Alice might dance with me. It will drive Lily mad," He grinned, as a slow song started._

" _So, Mr. Prefect, have you had to send anyone to bed yet?" I smirked over the music._

" _No, but the night is still young. McGonagall pulled us aside and told us to have it wrapped by 11, as I have rounds. And the youngsters should be in bed by 10 as well," He answered, "You're Aunt seems to think you need some fun."_

" _Not too much, we still have class tomorrow," I laughed._

" _There is a certain someone, giving me a death glare at the moment," He teased me, and I gave a quick look back to see Sirius standing by the refreshments table. He was indeed giving Remus a glare that could kill, but averted his gaze when he noticed I was looking._

" _Could he be more obvious that he wants to get in my knickers?" I sighed, and Remus gave an apologetic smile, "He's actually being… surprisingly gentlemanly. Doesn't talk about you like he would the other girls."_

" _How is that?"_

" _If someone were to… make a comment about how fit you look, he would tell them to shut up or threaten to hex them. More to defend your honor," He explained, as the song changed to a slow song._

" _Defend my honor?" I asked, a little incredulously._

" _Surprised us all too," He smirked, "James suspects he fancies you."_

" _I thought he and James talked about everything? Wouldn't he tell James?" I asked, confused._

" _No, because when Sirius is serious about something, he gets quiet. Which is usually a very suspicious thing, coming from a Marauder; but in this case he's overthinking. How to get your attention, little things you do… He's thinking about you," Remus explained._

" _Should you be telling me this? Isn't this breaking a rule between boys?" I teased, feeling a little embarrassed about Remus telling me these things._

" _Maybe not, but if it makes him happy, I'd happily talk him up to you."_

" _Ah, you are the wingman," I smiled in understanding._

" _Yes. But as his 'wingman', I need to know if you don't return those feelings. I will protect him as well," He warned me softly. I nodded, "He's part of your pack."_

_He stiffened a little but relaxed as he realized the music would have drowned out my soft voice._

" _He is."_

" _Why isn't James telling me this?" I asked, and Remus sighed, looking for the right words._

" _James worries about you. He sees you looking off in class, sees the thousand-yard stare of someone who has seen war. He is looking out for your interests, and he worries that while Sirius is acting more mature, he may do something stupid and rash and hurt you. He sees you as a sister. He always wanted one, but his parents had him so late in life that he was an only child."_

" _A sister?" I asked, a little skeptical._

" _Yes, even with only knowing you a month. James protects his family," Remus explained, as my memory self gazed off into nothingness._

" _That stare," Remus spoke gently, "That's the one James noticed. What are you seeing?"_

" _A future that I won't let happen," I breathed. Remus regarded me silently, confusion and curiosity dancing in his eyes, unsure of what I meant._

_I was quiet for a moment as we danced, and looked back at Sirius to discover he had started his way over. He smiled at Remus asking, "Could I steal her away?"_

" _I would be worried if you didn't," Remus teased his friend, stepping back to let Sirius take my hand._

* * *

Sirius smiled _, "_ They all do. _"_

"What? They all do what? _"_

"See you as a sister, _"_ He grinned, _"_ James especially _."_

* * *

Pulling out of the pensive, I spared a quick look at Sirius before looking at my watch. We were nearly out past curfew, and I still had things to explain.

Casting my Patronus, I quickly warned Lily that we might be back late, but we wouldn't get caught. She wouldn't start rounds for another few minutes anyways. I waited patiently for him to say something, anything really. He just looked at me, and back at the Pensieve a few times.

"No questions?" I sighed in aggravation. He chuckled, "I have plenty of questions, Kitten. Just not sure if they should wait until tomorrow."

"Well, it's a good thing I have my own copy of the Map and the Invisibility cloak," I teased, gesturing to my bag.

He frowned, "Did you bring those back? From… the future?"

"Yes. Maybe we should sit…"

"I think I may need a lie down actually," He teased, looking a bit pale. I got him over towards the bed, laying him down before sitting on the other side against the headboard.

"Got you in bed on the first day," He teased as I conjured a glass of water.

"Please," I pleaded, handing him the glass, "This is serious."

"No, I'm Sirius. This… is madness," He sighed.

"Madness it may be, but your brother and Severus didn't react this badly."

"Probably just didn't want to faint in front of you or the Headmaster," He muttered.

"Actually, your brother found it fascinating, as me coming back was partially to prevent his death."

"Only partially?"

"Yes, you numbskull. You, James, Lily, Remus, Peter and about a thousand others, spanning the two wars."

"Are we that important to the fight?"

"Your generation sacrificed the most. I'm here so you don't have to."

"How many were lost before that final battle?"

"Thousands of wizards, muggles, creatures of all kinds. It won't stop at the Wizarding World. He's going to kill or enslave the planet."

"And these Horcruxes… how many?"

"Right now? Five. If somehow the prophecy from my timeline is still foretold, he would kill James and then Lily to get to Harry. Lily's sacrifice, by standing willingly in between Voldemort and her son, protected Harry. It was old magic, one Voldemort had overlooked or had not cared to circumvent. But it turned Harry into a Horcrux when the Killing curse rebounded on him, and that piece of soul attached itself to the only living thing in the house."

"So… Harry is Lily and James' son?"

"Let me start at the beginning."

I told him everything. Every single detail of both wars fell from my mouth, right down to the gruesome underbelly of the Death Eaters inner workings. Anything I knew about Voldemort spilled from my lips without a moment's hesitation. And when I had finished, Sirius was staring at the ceiling in contemplation.

"Well, you Kitten, have officially won "Shittiest Childhood." Beats even mine. So Moony is going to marry my cousin Nymphadora?" He smirked, "That _dog_."

"That's what you focus on? Yes, but it may not even happen that way again. Come to think of it, it may, simply because I believe they were mates," I explained, thinking back on what I remembered of their relationship and the surrounding drama Remus rejecting Tonks initially.

"This feels like a Jules Verne novel."

"You've read Jules Verne?" I smiled.

"Yes, not many, but I believe the Muggle novels were called 'fiction' anyways," He explained, glancing at me.

"Science fiction, but yes. Time travel, in general, does sound like a fable."

"When was the Time-Turner made?"

"They were made in 1965, but the Ministry kept them under wraps until the mid 80's. It was still experimental, and there were many rules you had to follow to be allowed one. The main rule was that you couldn't be seen somewhere when your original self was somewhere else."

"So you knew me in the future because you saved me?"

"Yes," I smiled, "After the Shrieking Shack, we had to save you. Best decision I ever made. Because Harry got you back; a piece of his past."

"Did you do everything for Harry?" He asked softly.

"Yes. He was my best friend. There wasn't a limit of things I would do to protect him, to save him. Even from himself."

"You loved him."

"Yes. He was my brother," I nodded.

"Oh, thank Circe!" He sighed smiling.

"Why?" I asked defensively.

"I thought I was going to have to hate the little whelp, on account of your past feelings for him," he teased.

I smacked his shoulder as he laughed, "No, you will not hate him; you'll love him. You will be his godfather."

"I'm not great with kids," He grimaced.

"You've hardly been around children. And First Years don't count. Besides, its years off. It may not happen anyways," I rasped out, feeling my eyes betray me.

"Kitten," He softened his voice, "Don't cry. I'm sure James will knock her up. If they got together anyways in your time, it's bound to play out. And you've been helping to nudge them along, right?"

"But that's not how it works. A million things could go awry before then. Harry _has_ to be born. This was all for him, so he would have all of you. So he would grow up with his parents," I sobbed, before Sirius sat up to hold me, pouring all his comfort into his tight hold.

"You are an enigma, Hermione Granger. All this pain, and misery and loneliness, and it has just made you kind. Anyone else would have broken under that weight," He explained, cupping my cheek. I leaned into his hand as his thumb brushed away a stray tear, which his heartfelt observations had triggered.

"You sacrificed your life, your future, to… to save us. To save Harry from his fate. You've been alone, this whole time," He swallowed the emotion I had seen rising.

"I bear it, so they don't have to," I whispered.

"Merlin, Kitten! I don't know how you did it. Moony's potion, that's from the future too, isn't it? Because he was your teacher Third Year. That's how you knew he's a werewolf."

"Yes."

"You brought it back, so he wouldn't have to suffer," He stated, smiling at me

"Well, I'm still working on how to alter it to help with the pain, but-"

I was cut off suddenly by a very firm pair of lips slanting across my own. I mewed pitifully as his body shifted to cover my own, his hands tangling into my hair. His kiss was heady, and full of promise, as his lips descended down my jaw. I felt his hand trace up the outside of my thigh, just under my skirt, before stopping.

"I'm sorry," He panted, pulling away, and sitting back on his haunches.

"No, it's alright," I answered confused and slightly hurt. The sting of possible rejection rose up in my throat as I shifted to sit up as well.

"No Kitten," He sighed, taking my hands, "I was pushing too far. I forgot myself."

"It's alright," I nodded, scooting towards him on the bed, "No harm done."

"But I didn't even ask you. I just threw you on your back and nearly…" He frowned, "I'm no better than Mulci-"

"Don't you dare compare yourself to that excuse of a human being. It's not like I was fighting back," I teased, still feeling flush from the rush of hormones.

"That's not how I wanted to court you," He looked away.

"Do you no longer want to?" I asked softly.

"Of course I do," He turned back, looking at me in confusion, "What would make you think otherwise?"

"The fact that I have been lying to you since we met in Flourish and Blotts? Everything I've kept from you? Take your pick."

"But your feelings for me," He pressed, ignoring my questions, "Are those true, or a lie?"

"I was confused by them at first. Wondering if it was the crush I had on your… future self, or _you_. But you," I sighed, looking down at our joined hands, "You are in my thoughts more and more each day. Whenever you look at me, my heart races like a herd of Hippogriffs. I feel ice and fire running through my veins when you touch me."

He lifted my chin, "Don't be ashamed of that. Don't hide from me. This… all of what you have just told me, your past included, just felt like the last obstacle in our way. From here on out, it may not be smooth sailing, but at least we know it was built on trust."

I nodded, "I do trust you, Sirius. I'm sorry if I ever made you think I didn't."

"Not at all, Kitten. In fact, this is a great honor that you've entrusted to me. To help you, like you used to help Harry," He smiled.

"Well, in actuality, I made sure he didn't die. I can't tell you how many times Harry and Ron did something that nearly got them killed. I actually lost count after a while."

"I highly doubt that," He smirked.

"You're right," I chuckled with mirth, "I know exactly how many times I saved them from their own stupidity."

"You have a wonderful laugh," He smiled, scooting even closer to me, "You laugh with your whole face."

"Now I'm worried about how I actually look," I smiled faintly, a little embarrassed.

"Beautiful," He answered. I rolled my eyes in jest, but he paid no mind, capturing my lips. For the fourth time today, I felt little sparks running up and down my spine, and something in my chest seemed to draw me closer to Sirius, like a string.

"Sweet Circe, Kitten," Sirius growled against my lips, "I can't get enough of your lips."

I giggled lightly, "That makes two of us."

"We… we…" He panted, before smiling against my mouth, "We better slow down."

I moaned softly, pulling away from him to rest my forehead to his. He continued down my neck, across my jaw to suck lightly underneath my ear. I gently played with the hair at the nape of his neck, as I thought to myself, " _I don't know what I'm doing."_

"What was that Kitten?" He asked as he dragged his lips from my neck. I cursed myself as I probably spoke that thought out loud, next to my boyfriend's canine-like ears. Wait, _boyfriend_?

"Uh, Sirius, what... what are we?" I asked as I pulled away slightly.

"Why Mia, I would think that was obvious," He teased, gently pulling me back into his embrace.

"Okay, but for those of us who are still unsure… what are we? Are we dating, do you hate my very existence? Because after a shock like that-"

"I've been kissing you senseless Kitten and you still think I'd hate you for telling me the truth? I'd still very much like to be your boyfriend Mia, or anything else you'd like," He winked, before his face dropped, "I just don't know how you can look at me and not see… who I was to you. The ex-convict, the old man."

"I see _you_. Azkaban had aged _him_ , mentally and physically. Being tormented by Dementors for 12 years would do that to anyone. That Sirius, he was my past. But the Sirius you are now, is who _he_ was _before_ Azkaban. And I happen to like the fun-loving Marauder, that has me wrapped in his arms _more_ ," I smiled coyly.

"Don't say things like that Kitten," He teased, "It just makes me want to give you everything. No one's…"

"We are the same in one way," I pointed out gently, "Neither of us want to be hurt. I didn't want to let you in, because I judged you on your past, and you don't want to be hurt again. Like your family hurt you."

"You've been talking to Marlene, haven't you?" He sighed, looking away slightly, a blank look in his grey eyes.

"Yes, but it's nothing I didn't already know. I knew certain things about _that_ Sirius, but I want to know _you_. Do you understand?" I asked, "Because as you pointed out, honesty is important to you. So you shouldn't be afraid to be honest with me about everything. I'm not going to think less of you for opening up about your feelings. In fact, I would admire you for it."

He looked over at the pensive before looking at me softly, "Maybe one day, I'll show you. Like you showed me."

"Only if you wanted to," I assured him. He nodded, giving me a small, sad smile, "It's not as bad as the shite you went through Hermione."

"But it's still your story. It's an important part of what shaped you into who you are," I pointed out, "Don't downplay it because of someone else's experiences. You are _so_ important to me, even before this morning. So stop speaking like my boyfriend's past doesn't matter."

He nodded, eyes shining at me as he smiled, "Do you know you'd be my first real girlfriend?"

"Really?"

"The others… were just one time things. A snog, a date to Hogsmeade or like Marlene. So, please don't think too badly of me when I screw up."

"Well," I blushed, "You'd be my first boyfriend, so don't be surprised if I am lousy at this too."

"I may be a prat for asking this," He smiled, "But who was your first?"

"First what?"

"Everything. Or if it was multiple people at different times," He elaborated.

"Um, well… The thing is…" I blushed, swallowing nervously.

Sirius waited for me to collect myself, before I finished, "I've only ever been on two dates in my whole life. Once for the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament, and then at a Slug Club Christmas party. One a complete gentleman who kissed my hand and nothing else, the other I avoided all night because he was trying to get me under the mistletoe. And then I thought I liked Ron, but he was more of a brother…"

"Hermione," He whispered, "It's okay."

"My first kiss was this morning," I bit my lip, feeling embarrassed as I whispered, "With you."

He didn't speak but gently pecked my lips, coaxing me to open up. I did apprehensively, wondering why he enjoyed kissing me so much. Not that I didn't enjoy kissing him. The things he was doing to my head made me feel dizzy like I'd had a few too many Butterbeers at Rosmerta's pub.

"Well, I can honestly say, you are fantastic at it. Like everything else you do," He smiled as he pulled back a small bit.

"Are you sure?"

"I am," He replied honestly, "Because everything about you is perfect. Perfect for me."

I sagged against his chest, as I replied, "So are you, for me."

"Well, I'm bloody exhausted," He chuckled, "I don't even want to go all the way to the Tower, and it's just down a few halls."

"Me either, but Lily will be worried and the boys will come looking if we don't go back," I reasoned.

"You could just send that handy little Patronus and they'd cover for us," He countered, laying back against the feathered duvet and stretching.

"You are determined to make me say yes, aren't you?" I smirked, "To be able to say you got me into bed?"

"Nothing ungentlemanly," He defended himself, before asking, "But could I hold you? You look like you could use the comfort. We both could."

All my resolves crumbled. It was such a long, exhausting day, filled with emotional confessions and near harm experiences. I grabbed the beaded bag, pulling out the tent and setting it up in a corner. Sirius cocked his head as I disappeared into the flaps. I rummaged through a few clothing piles to find some of Ron's pajamas, along with my own.

Tossing Sirius the clothes, I smiled, "You get changed out here, I'll change in the tent."

He smiled softly at me as I disappeared back into my little room in the tent. I sent Lily another Patronus, asking her to cover for me if the girls woke up and I was still not in bed. I changed into comfortable flannel bottoms and a tank top, pulling a soft sweater of Harry's overtop to somewhat disguise the fact I wasn't wearing a bra. Bringing the collar up to my nose, I smiled fondly at his familiar scent. I had used an Impervious charm on Harry and Ron's sweaters, to help retain the smell of their colognes. On nights I missed them, I lay with both on my pillow, cocooning myself in memories.

It was Saturday tomorrow, so I didn't worry about the girls waking up early. Unfortunately, there was a Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts and practice tomorrow, and Sirius had to be out there by 9 am.

Padding back out of the tent, I noticed Sirius had already changed and gotten into bed. I blushed, turning my back to dismantle the tent and store it back in my beaded purse.

"You keep it in there still?" He asked quietly as I walked over to the small bathroom, beginning to brush my teeth.

"Yes. It's a habit now that I can't break. Sentimental too."

He left it at that, and after a thorough scrubbing of my teeth; I gently closed the door to use the lavatory. Sirius had picked up one of my bedside table reads, reading over the back of the book as I exited the loo.

I felt a bit awkward, setting my bag down on the table, and slipping my wand under my pillow. Sirius noticed, but didn't say anything; he just let me get settled under the duvet.

"Comfy?" He teased.

"Not entirely. I've never shared a bed before. Except Ginny, Ron's little sister, and that girl hogged the covers. She kicked in her sleep too," I smiled at him as a silver doe came bounding through the wall.

" _You better have a good explanation in the morning. I told the girls you were with Dumbledore, so you are covered until about 6am tomorrow. You're on your own after that,_ " The doe spoke using Lily's voice. I laughed once, as Sirius asked, "How do you get it to talk?"

"That's easy. The hard part is casting it. How about I show you after practice tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sounds wonderful, love," He smiled, patting his chest, "Come on. I said I'd hold you, and I can't do that when you are two feet away from me."

I shuffled over, jumping in shock when I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I get too hot with one on," He sighed in explanation at my look of apprehension, "Just lay down on my chest Kitten. It's not going to burn or anything."

Rolling my eyes, I laid my ear to his chest, feeling my body sag with relief as I heard his heartbeat. He wrapped me up in his arms, pressing a gentle kiss into my hair.

"Sirius," I whispered, hesitating on voicing my thoughts.

"Yes, Kitten?" He asked.

"Do… do you feel those little… shocks, running up your spine when you kiss me? Or the string that feels like its tethered us?" I questioned quietly. He sighed, and I tilted my head to look at him.

"I do," He answered, "And I think I know why we both feel them."

"Why then?"

"Not tonight, love. You can ask the girls and do research. Let me appeal to your nature and say when you discover why then we can talk about it."

"You are making me nervous."

"Just sleep, Mia," He whispered sleepily. My exhaustion was already overpowering my ability to keep my eyelids open. The candles on the chandeliers dimmed and extinguished, leaving only the crackling of the fireplace. I ensured my wand was in reach before allowing myself to drop my guard and finally succumbing to sleep.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all! This week's chapters might be a day late, but they are worth it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (movies or books), WB Studios, or any of its characters.

I woke at 5:30am, to Sirius' face buried in my hair and the alarm clock I had conjured the night before ringing softly. I had set the alarm specifically so we could sneak back into our dorms. Sirius groaned and I shifted my head so I could take in his sleeping face. The relaxed look on his aristocratic features took a few years off of him, and he looked peaceful.

"Good morning," He grumbled a bit.

"I would say good morning, but you don't seem to be in a good mood," I raised a brow at him.

"I am," He countered, opening his eyes briefly, "There is a beautiful witch in my arms and Quidditch tryouts and practice today. I've been awake for a few minutes. I just didn't want to get up. It's too early and you're so _warm_."

"We need to get back before anyone wakes. Otherwise, they'll think we've been up to debauchery all night," I laughed, trying to untangle myself from his hold.

"And I can't even claim we were. How depressing," He teased, pulling me closer and tucking a few of my curls behind my ear.

"That's exactly what a girl likes to hear," I teased, giving up my struggle, "After a night of comfort, how her man wishes she would have put out."

"Not until you are ready," He promised.

I looked down at my fingernails as I thought about how inexperienced I was.

"No, no. Don't discount yourself because you waited for the right one. It's admirable. If not slightly ego-inflating for me that no one else was worth your heart," He smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"That's _if_ , I decide… to… you know…"

"Give me your 'maidenhead'?" He teased, making me blush and smack him lightly upside the head.

"What? It's true, isn't it? It's not a bad thing."

"Do not say maidenhead, _ever_ again. We should get back," I sighed, as I changed the subject. Getting out of bed, I stretched, turning back to see Sirius staring at me. His gaze reminded me of someone seeing the sun for the first time in years.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. He smiled softly, before replying honestly, "I think this is the happiest I've been in my life. No, I know it is."

I didn't respond verbally but crawled across the duvet to gently kiss him. He smiled as I pulled back, rubbing his nose against mine affectionately.

"I think the same," I whispered, smiling softly at him, "You make me forget all my troubles."

"If I could ease your pains, your heartache, your fears, and your burdens, just by being close to you… I don't think I'd ever let you out of my arms," He answered, his molten grey eyes staring into mine. I smiled, "If you are good to me, you won't have to go far."

"And what about me?" He teased, "Will you be good to _me_?"

"I promise I will. You don't deserve any more pain. That's what I'm here for, to prevent pain and suffering. Except for a handful of people that deserve death. Just don't try to stop me."

"You can be really scary sometimes. Brilliant, but scary," He grimaced teasingly.

"You aren't the first person to say that," I chuckled, kissing him quickly and getting off the bed. I went to brush my teeth, humming to myself. As I exited, Sirius had conjured one of his own and ducked into the bathroom.

As I pulled out the cloak and my copy of the map, I thought about how easy it felt to wake up next to Sirius. It wasn't awkward, at all really. I felt at peace with my decision to bring Sirius in on my secret, especially regarding this connection I seem to have with him.

When Sirius exited the bathroom, I was peering into the cauldron and reminding myself to be back here in a week's time.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded, smiling, "Yes."

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," He spoke to the map. It bled to life on the parchment, and for the first time since receiving my Marauder name, I saw it had changed.

"Sassenach," I muttered.

"Was that not there before?"

"No. Which means that things have already changed. My presence here has been effective enough to cause this map I brought from 1998, to change,"

"Well, that's a good thing then. It means we can fix things," He pointed out as I drew the cloak around us. He stepped closer to me dropping his nose into my hair as I nodded, "It's progress. I still have a few things to do."

" _We_ still have a few things to do," He corrected me, "Don't think I'll let you have all the fun by yourself."

"It's not _fun,_ " I muttered as we exited the Room of Requirement, watching the door disappear, "It very nearly got us killed last time."

"Then you'll know how to prevent it this time around."

"Sort of. At least this time I wasn't petrified by that stupid snake," I shrugged.

"Wait, you… went into the Chamber of Secrets… on purpose? When was this?"

"You remember that day in the Kitchens, when I proclaimed I could kiss you?" I teased.

"Yes, I was so besotted with the knowledge and memory of your lips on my cheek, I forgot to ask what that was all about," He recalled, "That night?"

"Yes. Drugged you all with brownies and then went down with Dumbledore," I whispered as we got closer to the dense collections of portraits, "You mentioned the French revolution and I finally figured out a way to kill that snake. A guillotine."

"You _beheaded_ a basilisk?" He whispered, shocked, "That's…"

"Mad?" I teased.

"I was going to say… _sexy as hell_."

"Well, it wasn't me that beheaded the thing. I just distracted it with my Patronus. Dumbledore did the Transfiguration of the blade and then we just collected the fangs and venom. It's how I've been paying for potions supplies."

"If Remus knew how you were paying, he'd probably shite his pants," Sirius chuckled.

"Charming. And yes, he'd very well have kittens at the thought of me facing a Basilisk. Jamie too," I smirked.

"Oh, _please_ call him Jamie from now on," Sirius pleaded, "I want to see if you get away with it."

"I can get away with most things, Sirius Black. I had you going for almost two months that I belonged here."

"You _do_ belong here," He stressed as we made it to the Fat Lady's portrait.

" _I am a stranger, in a strange land_ ," I quoted, " _It isn't easy being a Sassenach in the Highlands._ "

"Caput Draconis," Sirius supplied the password. The portrait swung open, I checked the map to make sure that none of the students were up before I pulled the cloak off.

"Not _here_ here, like as in our time," He smiled, "I mean, you belong here with us. With me."

"Oh, I do?" I smiled coyly.

"You'll see what I mean," He answered cryptically as we walked up the stairs, "I'm very glad you came back for us."

We stopped on the landing and I quickly closed the distance between us with a kiss. He sighed in content as I pulled back, "I hate that I won't get to do that today. At least, not until we find a hideaway."

"And let our friends fend off gossip about where we could have snuck off to, _together_?"

"I'm contemplating changing my mind about the whole 'secret relationship to protect you' decision. It seems like _I_ should be hiding behind _you_ ," He teased, "I'm not ashamed to say that your magic feels stronger than mine."

I frowned, "It never used to be."

"Maybe the powers that be decided the _Chosen One_ , ought to have a bit more power in her corner?" He whispered quietly, as if the walls had ears.

"I don't know why, but I will use it for good."

"I know you will. I can see you Kitten, your fire and passion. It's dancing behind your eyes, along with your sense of right and wrong. You fight for people, not power."

"You once told Harry, "The world isn't split up into good people and Death Eaters. We all have both light and dark inside of us. What matters is what we choose to act on. That is who we really are.""

"That sounds extremely wise. What are some other smart things I said Kitten?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and said, "Alright. "If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals.""

"Sounds wonderfully smart of me," He puffed up.

"This was also the same man that said, "What's life without a little risk?" and then later fell through the Veil in the Death Chamber," I pointed out.

"So, not so smart all the time," He deflated slightly, before pinning me to the wall.

"What are you doing?" I hissed quietly before he properly snogged me, lips being pulled and teased as his mouth plundered my own. I felt a bit dazed as he pulled away, "Just to get me through these tryouts love. You don't happen to have that Liquid Luck still So Prongs makes the right calls for the year?"

"If it wasn't still in my bag, I would think you took it this morning while my back was turned," I smiled, before pecking him once more, "I have to go get ready for breakfast. Remember, to anyone outside the Marauders and Lily, nothing has changed."

"So, I can still flirt with you then?" He teased as I walked towards my stairs.

"I would be offended if you didn't," I winked. He smirked, before going up his own staircase. I slipped into my room, tiptoeing over to rumple my bed when I noticed Lily was awake. She was sitting up in bed, an eyebrow quirked at me in humor.

"Nothing happened," I promised.

"I believe you," She smiled, "But that doesn't get you out of talking about it."

"Let's get ready for breakfast then," I sighed. She laughed quietly, as I grabbed some clothes from my trunk and gave one last check over my bed.

"Does it look slept in?" I whispered, worriedly.

"You make it every morning," She pointed out.

"True. Consistency," I agreed, quickly tugging the blankets to lay flat. Lily and I got ready silently, and I was thankful I had already thought to brush my teeth earlier. Sirius did not need my hair-curling dragon breath. Not yet anyway. Later, when we were more comfortable around each other.

_Merlin, what was I saying?_ More _comfortable? We'd just spent the night together, and there wasn't any sex! I had even kissed him_ before _I brushed my teeth. Wait, did I want to sleep with him?_

I rolled my eyes internally at my inner dialogue, knowing it was the sudden hormones of the last day talking and not my normal, rational brain. Lily seemed to notice my internal struggle but didn't comment on it until we were in the Great Hall.

"Okay, spill," She smirked, buttering her toast.

"We slept. In the same bed. Nothing… intimate."

"It sounds pretty… _intimate_ ," She teased, using my previous use of a pause.

"It was, but nothing physical took place. There was some snogging, a lot of talking though. Really opening up to one another," I admitted as I made my tea, "He wanted to know more about my past. My family and friends, the circumstances that lead me here."

_Not entirely a lie_.

"That's new for Sirius," She nodded approvingly, "And what about him? How was the snogging?"

"It was… magical," I smiled widely, daydreaming about it a bit.

"How so?" She asked, with a gesture for me to elaborate while she ate her toast.

"Well, the best I could describe it was I felt drawn to him. It was like a Marionette string, but it was coming from my chest, pulling me towards him. Little sparks up and down my spine, and I felt my magic flaring slightly. It was comforting, like knowing I was safe in his arms," I explained.

"Oh. My. Godric," She punctuated each word with a slight pause as she finished swallowing, "I feel the same."

"Lily, I'm sorry, but I'm spoken for. And Jamie wouldn't appreciate me stealing his woman," I teased.

"No," She chuckled, "I mean I feel the same with James. I thought it was just the intensity of the first kiss, but I felt my magic pulling me towards him, like a tether."

"I wonder what it means. Sirius said I should talk to the girls and do my own research before we talked about it. So naturally, I am curious and terrified to know the reason," I frowned in thought, "There are some mysteries to the Wizarding World I don't know."

"The girls should know. If not, we go to McGonagall or the library," Lily shrugged.

"What's this about a trip to the library? Trying to get out of your first Quidditch tryout/practice as James Potter's girlfriend?" Remus's voice asked, and Lily blushed.

"Oh, Remus, you might know. Hermione and I were just discussing something peculiar when we are with our respective partners," Lily brightened up.

"Er, well… I'm not great at girl talk, but I can give it a go," He grimaced with embarrassment.

"Nothing like that. When I kiss Sirius, I feel a… tether, as Lily put it, pulling me towards him. Like someone is pulling a string from my chest, and my magic flares and his calls to me."

"Don't forget the sparks," Lily added.

"Right, the little sparks of electricity or something, up and down my spine. Sirius said it means something but I don't know what it could be," I shrugged.

"… _Oh dear,_ " He breathed, reaching to take a sip of his pumpkin juice nervously.

"What?" Lily jumped on his hesitation, "What do you know? Have they fed us a weird love potion?"

"No! They would never. No, it's… its _old_ magic. Rare."

"Like?" I asked, searching his face.

He sighed, looking resigned as he answered lowly, "Soul bonds."

"That's silly, it couldn't be anything like that," Lily brushed it off as I thought it over. Remus watched me think, causing Lily to ask in a slight panic, " _Right_?"

"Oh…" I breathed, remembering the few times I had been around Sirius in the future. I did feel a little bit drawn to him, but I had played it off as a childish teenage crush. He usually tried not to be in the same room alone with me, and even when others were there, I could feel eyes on me. Had Sirius in my time, felt this? And he had died before I had ever known. The thought made me want to weep and mourn the man I had known, even though his younger counterpart was alive and well.

"What does that mean though?" Lily asked Remus.

"Well, it means that you've each provoked a soul bond. Once sealed your magic doubles between you. Longer life, more in tune with your partner. It's very rare nowadays, so having you both provoke one, on the same day no less, is… Well, let us just say, magic works in mysterious ways," He gave a comforting smile.

"We're stuck with them," I concluded looking at Lily, whose eye was twitching.

"I think you broke her," I accused Remus in a stage whisper, who chuckled, "No, I think she's just realizing that it was inevitable, getting together with James."

Lily was silent a few more minutes before relaxing, "Why am I mad?"

"Because we all still believe in free will, not the universe's sick games of shuffling us around for its own amusement," I muttered, still focused on my slight grief. I was saving them, but I mourned what I might have never known if Dumbledore hadn't sent me back. I would have lived with a hollow feeling in my chest, unaware that I had a possible bond with someone who had died years before.

"Oddly specific," Remus quipped.

"I'm not mad, per se. I just wish Sirius had told me himself," I shook my head lightly, tamping down my feelings for the moment.

"Amen," Lily seconded, "I don't know whether I'll kiss him or kill him for keeping that from me."

"It's alright for now though," I spoke to Remus, "Right?"

"Yes, oh Merlin. It's only sealed… through consummation of marriage," He spoke quickly, blushing before sighing, "I don't know much more about them though."

"Oh, well that's lovely. And James knows this, does he?" Lily answered, angrily stabbing a piece of sausage.

"I would assume so. But Lils," I spoke softly, "This isn't final right now. You still have a choice. It's not like your magic gets stripped away for not completing the bond. Its only provoked, not signed in blood."

"I guess. Why do you always make everything sound so reasonable?" Lily sighed.

"Sassenach is a reasonable kind of person," Sirius spoke up as he sat down beside me, "Good morning all. Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It's overcast Black," Lily rose a single eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter. Today is going to be good, I can feel it. It's not raining, so Quidditch practice and tryouts aren't in danger of being cancelled."

"Are you sure you didn't nick my Liquid Luck and exchange it for water? That has happened before with my friends. Mind you, one tricked the other into thinking he had taken it so that he wouldn't be nervous for a Quidditch game. Gave him a fat head though."

"Damn! I think I'll try that next time on Prongs," He chuckled, "He's already got his lucky charm in the stands today though. Right Evans?"

"I'll be in the stands," She nodded, "But I might be wishing for a Bludger to hit him."

"Why?"

"James and Lily? They have a soul bound as well," I smiled sweetly, watching in satisfaction as his face betrayed him.

"Maybe we should talk about it after the game. It's a very… delicate topic."

"I'm counting on it. And afterwards I will teach you the Patronus charm," I nodded in agreement.

"You said you were going to teach all of us," Remus pouted slightly.

"Alright. After the game, Lily if you could bring the girls up to the Room of Requirement, I will teach everyone at the same time."

"Teach us what?" Peter smiled as he and James sat down. James gave Sirius a little look, before greeting Lily with a kiss to her cheek, "Good morning."

"Morning. So, what do you know about Soul Bonds?" Lily asked accusingly, as James recoiled in fear of being hexed.

"I didn't do it!" He defended, "Mum told me about them and that's how I knew we have one."

"Mum told me too," Sirius frowned in confusion, "Huh."

"It's not something you can _force_ to blossom between two people," Remus spoke up.

"Blossom? That sounds quite flowery for you Moony," Sirius teased.

"Something you want to tell us?" Peter piped up.

"Shut it, both of you," Remus snarled, "This is serious."

"No, he's Sirius," I smirked, gesturing my thumb towards my boyfriend. Remus's eyes flashed gold for a moment before reverting back to green, "Not funny."

"I think it was smashing," Sirius admitted, giving me a debonair smile, "She's learning."

"It's all I do," I joked.

"Well, we've got to be down on the pitch in 45 minutes to gear up. Can we count on you two to lead them down?" James asked Remus and Peter.

"Of course, good sir," Peter replied with a posh accent.

"Right, right," Remus mimicked, "Very good."

"You bunch of tossers," He laughed.

"What are we, helpless women?" I rolled my eyes, before finishing my tea, "Can't walk anywhere on my own… Oh, right; Mulciber."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lily asked with concern as James got up.

"Too nervous to see what kind of talent we've got this year. Sirius, you coming?" He asked, grabbing a few pieces of sausages and toast in a napkin to sate Lily's worried eyes.

"Be there in a minute."

"Very well, see you all later," James bid us goodbye, kissing Lily softly.

"Well, I'm full," I sighed as James left, "If I eat any more I won't fit into my dress on Monday."

"Nonsense Kitten, you're just regaining what you lost from your year… Well, you look healthy," Sirius shut up quite quickly realizing that several pairs of eyes were on him.

"Abort, abort!" Peter hissed.

" _Danger Will Robinson_ ," Lily smirked, "Try and smooth talk your way out of this one, Black."

"That is the rudest thing anyone has ever said to me in my life," I huffed dramatically, giving a very quick wink to Lily that I'm sure Sirius saw, "I'll be heading to the Library before the tryouts. _If I even bother showing up_!"

Getting up, I faked being mad, passing the girls with a quick, "Good morning."

Heading down the hallway on the Third Floor, I almost made it to the Library before I heard Sirius calling my name softly. I turned and he caught up quickly, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't wander around alone."

"Unless under my cloak," I corrected, pulling him into a shadowy alcove. He looked confused before I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm not mad at you, you know? About mentioning my weight. Had to give you some reason to chase after me."

"I hoped not. I told you I'm not sure I'll be a good boyfriend. I say the wrong things a lot," He laughed lightly, "Though I'm thrilled to have you in my arms again."

"Well, I want to thank you for what you said. My weight has been off for over a year and I finally feel better about it. Healthy was the right adjective."

"You look beautiful regardless," He smiled, leaning down to capture my lips passionately.

"So," I smiled when he released me, "About this bond?"

"Room of Requirement, right after dinner. I will take a few moments to attend the pre-season victory party-"

"Already planning your victory celebration?" I cut in teasingly.

"Of course! Slytherin is our only real competition and yet we've still beat them the last four years. Ravenclaw consists of a bunch of nerds, and we wipe the floor with them every year. Hufflepuff is more competition- Anyways… We spend a few minutes at the after-party, and while we wait for the rest of your 'class' to show up," He smiled, "I will answer whatever questions you have."

"Sounds fair. I'm still going into the library to look it up."

"Just keep the map on you," He sighed, "And if Mulciber or anyone other than Regulus is approaching, you _hide_."

"I'm not a coward, and they wouldn't be stupid enough to cross me. Especially in the library. Madam Pince would show no mercy, nor would I," I narrowed my eyes.

"Hermione, I'm not accusing you of being a coward. I wish you had taken Remus or Lily with you. I only have so long before Prongs comes to kick my arse for being late," He pointed out, "I _know_ you can protect yourself, better than anyone. I'm allowed to worry about you Mia. Regardless of if you've already been through a war or not."

I dropped my scowl, thankful that he wasn't insinuating I was going to hide from danger. I was a bloody Gryffindor! If anything, I ran _towards_ danger.

"How about I get my Patronus to lead Remus here? Would that sate you?"

"What would 'sate' me is another soul quenching kiss from your delectable lips," He teased, brushing his nose along my own.

"Expecto Patronum," I cast as I looked away. The lioness appeared, and I directed her to bring Remus, Peter and Lily here.

"Better?" I smiled, giving my voice a teasing tone. He beamed at me, "Much better."

"I expect you to be truthful later," I spoke up, "This is something new to me, but that doesn't mean you get to gloss over details. I deserve all the information, don't you agree?"

"Of course. I'm not asking you to give in, because I can see you are hesitant with something you've never heard of. I just want you to give this a chance, in the future. Because it hurts me to see you cry. I see that lonely look in your eyes and I just want to hold you. This… this isn't how I… This doesn't feel-"

"It feels terrifying, as if when you let it in, it may consume you. It may hurt you, and that's what terrifying. The unknown," I answered, seeing his eyes soften on me.

"I grew up without love and affection. I had a shite childhood, and you know that," He nodded, "And even after seeing Prong's parents and their love, I thought I was broken. I didn't think I'd ever get something like that. Something real. So knowing that we have a bond… I want to be selfish and keep you. With or without the bond, I would want you Hermione."

"Are you telling me you love me?" I teased, giving him a small smile, "Bit early for that, isn't it?"

"I- I…I think I could, eventually?" He tried to compose himself, "It does feel terribly early for those confessions and I'm not sure-"

"Sirius, I was teasing. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just want you to relax a little."

"I'm… I'm infatuated with you Hermione. You haunt my dreams, my days are filled with you," He answered honestly, "Is that enough for now?"

"What was enough was last night, and the knowledge that you didn't run after I gave you access to all my secrets. I'm trusting you with my heart _and_ my mission," I answered seriously.

"I promise it's not misplaced," He smiled softly.

"Sassenach?" A voice called. Sirius released me so I could go greet Remus in the hallway. Peter and Lily were with him, looking confused.

"This one was worried I might be followed, after the events of yesterday," I explained, and they all clued in.

"Right, I should be off before Prongs tracks me down," Sirius spoke up, looking quickly at his watch. He took a quick look down both ends the hallway, and swept me in for a steamy kiss, regardless of our small audience.

"I will see you in the stands. Cheer for me, will ya?" He teased, releasing me and walking away.

"And over-inflate your ego?" I raised my voice slightly, "Not likely."

"Too late!" He called, laughing as he disappeared around a corner.

"Well," Lily smirked, "He's a passionate one."

"Ugh, nothing happened," I grimaced.

"Now I must know, because Pads wouldn't speak a word about what happened last night," Remus smiled as we walked towards the library.

"Nothing. We talked until it was past curfew and then… we both needed comfort. We just _slept_ ," I huffed.

"I don't know if Sirius is capable of _not_ trying something," Peter mentioned, "Not that it's any of my business."

"No, it isn't Peter, but I thank you for your concern," I nodded to him as we got to the library. Madam Pince was at her desk, reading a thick tome when I approached her.

"Madam Pince," I spoke softly.

"Miss Ross," She nodded at me tersely, "How may I help you today?"

"I'm wondering where I might find a book on bonds. Marital, familial and soul bonds specifically."

"General knowledge would be among the Ancient Magic section, while more in-depth material would be in the Restricted Section," She eyed me suspiciously.

"Just a general knowledge will suffice for now. I can come back later with a note if my findings aren't conclusive," I smiled, "Thank you."

I motioned my head for the three to follow me, making my way to the mentioned section. Pulling out a few books, I handed one to Lily, one to Remus and one to Peter.

"What are we looking for?" Peter asked softly.

"Sirius and Hermione have a soul bond, as do James and Lily," Remus answered, "We read and compare notes."

"But, the tryouts are in half an hour," Peter brought up.

"I just want the basics right now. I can come by later, after I've talked with Sirius and taught you all how to cast a Patronus."

"Today?" Peter beamed, cracking open the book, "Alright."

I chuckled softly looking to see Lily deep into her readings already. I looked down, reading the sections briefly.

_Bonds in magical history have been linked to longer lives, more robust health, and stronger magic between the bond mates. Bonds rely on preparation, provocation, and sealing. Preparation comes in the form of building the relationship, (ie. Friendships, acquaintances, family connections, offspring). It is laying the foundation on which the bond will build and flourish. Provocation is the acknowledgment of each bond mate, that there is compatibility and therefore a connection with the intended bond mates. Sealing is different for each situation. For example, werewolves seal the bond by biting their mate upon consummation of their physical relationship, while Marital bonds require consummation of the marriage itself._

_ Familial _

_The simplest bonds are formed between parent and child. For the mother and child, the bond begins at conception, needing only the mother to accept the child she is carrying to seal the bond. For the father, the moment the child is placed in their arms seals the bond. For the intended godparents, it is the same, linking them to the child as if it were their own. Relatives, both immediate and distant, connect and seal the bond with the child/intended child based on interaction and the connection in the family. Most distant relatives don't typically have a strong bond with other distant relatives, but Aunts, Uncles,_

_ Marital _

_Marital bonds are prepared for with courtship. If the bond mates wish to provoke the bond, a betrothal or engagement would need to be made and accepted by both parties. Sealing comes in the form of the consummation of the marriage, following a ceremony by an official. Elopement wouldn't seal the bond, unless the couple was to engage in the presence of witnesses, much like traditional bedding ceremonies leading into the 19_ _th_ _century._

"Ugh," I muttered, looking up to see Remus looking confused at the book.

"What is it?"

"It's possible I could have a mate," He frowned, turning the book for me to read the title, _Bonds Across the Species_.

"Sorry, I didn't look at the title," I grimaced.

"No, it's alright. Just… concerning," He muttered, going back to his reading. I looked down at my own book again.

_Breaking of a marital bond is nearly impossible without damaging the magic of both parties. Divorce is almost nonexistent in the magical world, and requires a unanimous vote in favor of the separation of magic from the Wizengamot. Both parties would agree to the splitting of their magic, with the knowledge that they may lose their magic altogether, or it would never be the same._

_ Soul _

_Soul bonds are extremely rare compared to marital or familial bonds. They occur when two people are compatible in both magic and spirit. Both bond mates must admit to compatibility to prepare the bond, either to himself or herself, or to someone outside the potential bond. Provocation comes with the first kiss, the act cementing that the courtship has begun. While not yet sealed, the couple shares the knowledge that they are compatible, and that the bond is in play. Symptoms of a provoked bond include magical flare-ups, feeling drawn to one another by an unseen force and a witch or wizard's magical core giving them little non-damaging shocks when in physical contact._

_Sealing of a soul bond is much like a marital bond. The bond mates must consummate their bond through the marital bed, following a ceremony by an official. However, the bond will remain unsealed if the couple elopes, even with witnesses described in the sealing of a marital bond._

_It is impossible to break a soul bond, which eventually leads the couple to sealing it. A soul bond can remain unsealed for years. The longest recorded case was in the 15_ _th_ _century, which went unsealed for 50 years, due to one bond-mate being previously married. When sealed, the only way the bond would be broken is in death, with the party that still lives, feeling the loss of their bond-mate more intensely._

"Well," I spoke softly, "I'm stuck with him. It's a good thing he's pretty."

Peter snorted softly, "Sorry Mione. But he's good people, despite his family."

"A family that will hate me on principle because they will know me as half-blood when in reality, I'm a Muggleborn. Sirius will be thrilled to sully his house even more," I chuckled, thinking of how nice it would be to rub that in Walburga's portrait. Though, currently, she was alive and a dangerous wild card…

"That can't be all, can it?" Lily replied, a little worried.

"Unfortunately they are so rare that it was never discovered what happens when you reject a soul bond," Remus explained, "Though it sounds impossible to break a sealed one unless through the death of one bond mate."

"I couldn't lose my magic, could I?" Lily paled.

"No, I think it has to do with the side effects. You just wouldn't receive the… perks, that go along with the bond," Remus reassured her, "Long life, better magical control, etc."

"Merlin," She sighed before turning to me, "And _you_ talked me into it."

"I did nothing of the sort. You talked yourself into it," I smiled, "And even without the bond, I believe that you and James were meant to be. Call it a gut feeling. It was already there Lily, you just had to acknowledge your feelings."

"Oh Godric," She groaned, putting her head down.

"Let's leave it for now. We've got Quidditch tryouts to observe," Remus suggested.

"Agreed," I sighed.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter for this week. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (movies or books), WB Studios, or any of its characters.

With Gryffindor's team picked, the pre-season victory party ensued right after dinner. Sirius was quick about making appearances, and I congratulated James on his good choices for the team, before sneaking out to the Room of Requirement. Asking for a similar space as we had used for the DA, I was pleased to find my modifications were granted.

"So this is how you trained?" Sirius asked when I let him in. The walls were padded, with mats around the floor. An obstacle course was set up around the perimeter of the large room, and training dummies waited in the middle.

"No, I asked for it to be larger, with more equipment. It is a poor wizard that relies on just his wand. Wandless and nonverbal spells are crucial in war, as well as fitness of the body. You can throw a shield up all day long, but you need to learn how to run, duck, jump and sidestep. I couldn't tell you how many times my footwork has either tripped me up in a duel or saved my life," I commented, admiring the Room's selection of obstacles.

"So," Sirius stated awkwardly as I sat down in the middle of the Room on the mats.

"So," I echoed, smiling.

"I assume you did some research," He brushed his knee with mine as he sat down.

"Lily was a little distraught, but at least we got answers," I teased, "I'm surprised you're acting so calm about it."

"Trust me, Kitten. Internally, I'm very worried."

"Why are you worried?"

"That you may… reject it."

I sighed, "I'm not rejecting it. But it's not as though we don't have to put any work into _us_ now. Like you said yesterday, it won't all be smooth sailing."

"No, I imagine not. But there are certain things that make it easier. Part of the bond means I can feel when you are in danger, or vice versa. Or that we don't like seeing the other unhappy. It's why I felt so rotten after your birthday party."

"But we haven't… sealed it," I blushed.

"No, but the connection was there. Seeing you upset distresses me, which is why I was able to stutter out so easily yesterday morning how I felt about you. I wanted you to feel secure with my intentions towards you."

"I thought you were quite eloquent," I smiled, taking his hand.

"But your distress becomes my own. It would get stronger… if we sealed the bond. I've heard that you can share a single look and know exactly what the other is thinking."

"I do that with Lily all the time. I roll my eyes at your antics and she laughs," I teased, leaning against his shoulder.

"Speaking of Lily, when was everyone supposed to get here?" He asked.

"In about ten minutes or so," I answered after checking my watch, "Why?"

He knocked me onto my back on the mat, pinning me underneath him with a kiss. One kiss turned into two, then three and soon our limbs were tangled together. He growled against my lips, "Sweet Circe Kitten."

"What?" I asked breathlessly as he kissed my jaw.

"The things you do to me… you drive me mad," He replied, before resuming our snogging. I moaned against his oral ministrations, rational though leaving my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His hands wandered down my sides, squeezing my hip gently before shifting his own off of me. He pulled out of the kiss gently, resting his forehead to mine.

"Merlin," He panted with a smile.

"Is it always going to feel so amazing?" I asked.

"Godric, I hope so. You, Miss Granger, are a temptress in disguise. I've never had any kiss _that_ good," He smirked at me, wiggling his eyebrows. He sat up and I did as well, pulling him by his shirt back to my mouth. He let me lead, exploring the plains of his chest with my hands, while he hoisted me up onto his lap.

"You are insanely fit," I commented as we came up for air. He smirked devilishly as he replied, "You are as well, my gorgeous witch. Just looking at you makes my head run _wild_."

I blushed, and he chuckled lowly, "I love that blush. It brings out your eyes."

"I love your eyes," I blurted out, ducking my head a little before looking back at him, "They remind me of liquid silver."

"Careful love, I might get a bigger head," He teased.

"Yes, it's amazing you can even fly with all that weight," I teased.

"Witch," He growled playfully. I growled right back, tapping into my Animagus voice and watching his eyes widen in amusement.

"My little lioness," He murmured, capturing my lips again, "You are sexy as hell."

"Mmm," I moaned, feeling his thumbs play with the hem of my shirt. As they dipped underneath, I felt warmth in my pocket. I pulled away from Sirius to check the Galleon.

_Outside RoR – LE_

"Well, that was quick," I sighed, giving him one more kiss. He pouted, "Can we stay later for more snogging?"

"That's what Sunday is for," I teased, "After the next lesson."

"What's that?" He asked as I got off his lap.

"If this goes well today, footwork and accuracy while running," I smirked, checking myself in the mirrored wall of the door outside, "Are you decent?"

"I'm amazing," He smirked, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Miss Granger."

"That's Kitten to you," I smiled softly before I checked the map. Seeing the coast was clear, other than the group outside, I opened the door.

"Quick, quick," I whispered, gesturing them inside.

"Merlin, where did this place come from?" Mary commented as she got in, Dorcas and Alice making similar comments.

"It's the Room of Requirement. It appears and changes to what the occupant needs," Lily beamed, "Hermione found it over the summer."

"Black, what are you doing here?" Marlene queried, watching Sirius fix his hair slightly.

"Same as you. Sassenach here wants to teach us all how to cast a Patronus," He smirked.

"Merlin, I'm so nervous. I've never learned a spell outside of the classroom before," Mary fidgeted.

"It was so much fun," Lily beamed, "Hermione is a whiz."

"She's not a wizard Evans, she's a _witch_ ," Sirius joked.

"Oh, you know what I mean. She's brilliant," Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius.

"Kitten, I believe your other students should be arriving soon," He smirked. I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I know. Why don't you direct the girls over to the middle and I will greet them."

"Of course," He nodded his head teasingly, "Ladies, please follow me."

Turning so that the girls wouldn't see the map, I saw the boys were heading towards the tapestry with no one approaching or following them.

"Mischief managed," I whispered to the map, tucking into my beaded purse quickly before I opened the door.

"Hey Mione," Peter greeted me first. I welcomed them inside and smiled, "Thank you for making sure you weren't followed."

"Of course Mia," Remus greeted me, "Sirius already here?"

"Of course he is," James laughed, "He _pants_ after her everywhere."

"That he does," I smiled, before asking, "Are you ready?"

"I'm nervous," Peter shrugged.

"It's okay to be nervous. We're all here for each other, to help. Right gentlemen?"

"Of course," James slapped Peter on the shoulder, "Except Mia here could take us with her eyes closed, so watch out for her hexes."

"Very funny Jamie," I rolled my eyes and he slung an arm around my shoulder, ruffling my hair a bit.

"Alright Sis, teach me something I don't know!" He proclaimed as the girls clued into our arrivals.

"James Potter admits he doesn't know something," Remus cheeked, "Are pigs flying?"

"No, but there might be a hippogriff," I laughed heartily.

"Evans, your man has his arm around another witch," Mary teased.

"I'll have you know this witch is my sister," James defended himself.

"I know that James," Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm not afraid Hermione might steal your affections. How many years did it take for me to break?"

"Almost four," The boys all spoke, most likely sick of having James pine over Lily.

"And in that time you've never looked at another girl? Right?"

"Of course not," He replied.

"So I'm confident that any feelings you have towards Hermione are platonic. Four years is an awfully long time to wait for me only to play a prank," She pointed out.

"Alright, now before James starts reciting love sonnets to Lily," I teased, "Who knows what a Patronus charm is?"

"It wards off Dementors. It takes the form of an animal that represents the casters personality," Alice spoke up.

"Yes. And today I'm going to teach you all at once. Let's start with the basics, wand movement and the Latin," I smiled as I got them all to line up beside one another.

"Tight circle, getting smaller as you finish," I demonstrated, before getting everyone to try it. Once I was happy with the movements, I got them to practice the pronunciation.

"Now, the most important thing about this spell. When you cast it, you have to harness the single happiest memory you have. You concentrate on it with all your might, or it will not work. You don't have to speak it out loud, but I want you all to think back over your life. What was the happiest you remember being?" I asked.

"Alright?" I smiled when they all looked at me, "Remus, you cast first."

He nodded, speaking the charm and we all watched as the blue light emitted from his wand. As it started taking shape, I watched him cancel the charm in fear. He was clearly worried, as the wolf I knew it to be would have come to life, and threatened to expose his secret.

"That's alright, you had it. A corporeal Patronus is the most difficult to cast, but you had a very good grasp on it. We can work on it together," I smiled to him. He nodded before I looked at Peter.

He took a deep breath, casting the charm.

The light emitted from his wand, did not choose a corporeal state, but still emitted the shapeless mist I knew well.

"That was wonderful Peter. Tell me what was your happy memory?"

"Uh… meeting the guys, becoming friends with them," He supplied shyly.

"I wonder if we could help you remember something even happier. Not that they aren't wonderful," I teased, "This was told to me by the one who taught me. Sometimes it isn't a memory. Sometimes it's an imagined scenario where you feel you'd be happiest."

"That's probably-"

"You don't need to tell me, you just imagine it. Why don't you and Remus go work on it together, and I'll be by in a few minutes?" I asked, and he nodded, pairing off with the werewolf.

"James," I motioned for him to cast.

"Expecto Patronum," He cast easily, and we all watched at the proud Stag appear.

"Excellent Jamie!" I exclaimed, watching Lily's face flush at the reminder hers was a doe. I winked at her quickly, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Wonderful, why don't you go help Peter," I asked with a smile.

"Sirius," I smiled, "Go ahead."

As he cast, he was smiling at me. I was very proud when a silver copy of Padfoot barked and padded over to me.

"Well hello there," I smiled, "Expecto Patronum!"

My lioness burst from my wand, and the girls laughed as the dog began nipping at her heels, chasing her around.

"Alright, Alice, your turn," I spoke, turning to the dark-haired witch. She tried casting, but only the tip of her wand produced light.

"Sirius, head over to the boys please," I spoke to my wizard, who nodded, "I want to try out this obstacle course a bit."

Turning to Alice I asked, "What is your memory?"

"My first date with Frank," She smiled timidly.

"Not to rain on your parade, but it may need to be a bit more powerful. Try imagining something that would make you happier than anything else in the world."

"Expecto Patronum," She cast a moment later, but it still wasn't strong enough.

"Alright, how about you close your eyes and picture what I tell you. You can tweak things in your mind, but here is a general idea," I offered, casting a quick look at Lily, "You are in a little cottage. It's a quiet night, and the baby in your arms is almost asleep. He smiles gently in his sleep, while your husband watches in the doorway. It's peaceful and beautiful. Your heart is full."

When she cast again, a shimmering blue mist erupted from the tip of her wand, a large bear took shape.

"Fantastic Alice!" I beamed, "It's wonderful!"

"It's beautiful," She commented, watching the bear roam around with the lioness, dog and stag.

"Me next!" Marlene squealed, "Expecto Patronum!"

Marlene took three tries before a silver fox trotted around her feet. Mary took two tries, finally producing a Goshawk. And Dorcas was the longest, and all the girls took turns giving her ideas for memories before a brilliant silver mare erupted from her wand.

"Peter," I smiled, approaching the boy after leaving the girls.

"I'm having a hard time. They keep suggesting different pranks we've committed over the years, but…"

"It's alright. Gentlemen, why don't you go practice with the ladies?"

"As you wish Sassenach," Sirius bowed dramatically before clapping Peter on the back, "Don't fret. Hermione herself has trouble with it."

"That's true. It's an extremely hard spell. It's not even taught in NEWT level courses. It took me a few days to master it. Collectively, of course. I won't hold you hostage until you get it," I teased, pulling the boy over to a corner.

"Now, what do you think is your happiest memory?"

"I didn't… I didn't want to say in front of the guys… But the day we met on the train, and you stood up for me. No one ever spoke up for me like that to them. It made me realize I didn't have to feel like a tag along. I could speak up," He smiled timidly.

"I will always stand up for you Peter. Like I've told you before, you remind me of a friend I had… and I know you can do this. It might not be today, and you don't have to get it the first time. Just like with Charms, you don't have to be the best off the bat. Think of it like Apparating. Destination, determination and deliberation."

"Alright."

"Whenever you are ready," I smiled.

He tried to cast, but nothing more than a thin wisp of light emitted from his wand.

"Let's try something else. Close your eyes," I spoke softly, "And picture in your mind's eye, the happiest you've ever felt. Don't think of a single memory, picture them _all_."

As he took a deep breath, he cast the charm with gusto, "Expecto Patronum!"

Instead of the rat we were both expecting, a badger scurried along the floor, sitting up on its haunches to sniff the air.

"I'm a bloody Hufflepuff," Peter teased himself with a laugh.

"No, you are a Gryffindor, with the loyalty of a Hufflepuff," I beamed at him, "Well done."

"I did it… I bloody did it!" He laughed.

"And I knew you could. You have greatness in you Peter. I was expecting a rat to be honest, but even then, the smallest Patronus can be even more effective than a large one. According to legend, Illyius cast a Patronus that was a mouse, and it defeated back an army of Dementors that were attacking a wizarding village."

"I've heard that story," Peter nodded, with a smile.

"Contrary to what you _boys_ believe," I teased, "Size doesn't matter."

Peter chuckled, as I continued, "What matters is your heart, your intentions and your conviction. I want you to know that with this lot, you will never be alone. They love you, and they would die for you. They might seem braver or more reckless, but do you know what courage is?"

"Isn't it just bravery?"

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all," I smiled softly, "Your family over there, they believe in you. They trust you. You _are_ their brother, so don't you _ever_ think that they wouldn't be there for you if you needed them."

I watched him swallow thickly, eyes glassy as he gave a small cough to clear his throat, "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for," I smiled, casting a quick glance over at the group, seeing Sirius and Remus smirking at me.

" _Thank you_ ," Remus mouthed. I nodded, before turning back to Peter, "Shall we join them? I have to teach you the second part."

"Wait, there's more?" Peter asked with worry in his voice.

* * *

After teaching the second part of the lesson, using your Patronus to send messages, the group had a fun game of Chinese Whispers. I had them all stand in different parts of the room, separating them all with a silencing spell, where they would listen to the message given by a whispered Patronus and hopefully end up with the same message in the end. I watched as the boys laughed, probably changing it up amongst themselves, and the girls holding their stomachs. It was all the more amusing with the fact no one could hear each other in their respective bubble.

As I watched Dorcas sending her Patronus to Peter as a shaggy dog wound around my legs. I smiled at Sirius, as the dog spoke, "Fancy a jaunt to Hogsmeade tonight?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, with a little smile as I spoke to my Patronus, "Just don't even assume I would enjoy Madam Puddifoot's. Hogs Head, as Aberforth won't ask questions."

I watched the lioness relay the message, while Sirius chuckled silently. Once the original message got back to me, I realize why the boys were all laughing.

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes at the boys as I pulled the silencing charms down.

"Sorry Kitten, we couldn't help it," Sirius smiled.

" _What's new pussycat_? And how did you get your Patronus to use all your voices to harmonize?" I asked, "The four of you are far too smart for your own good."

"Mystery of the Marauders, love," Sirius smiled, pulling me close. I pushed him away slightly, "Just because my Patronus is big cat-"

"Oh my god!" Marlene yelled, causing everyone to turn to her, as she pointed at us with a giant smile.

"Oh no," I muttered, feeling all the blood drain from my face as I realized what she was seeing; Sirius' arm around my back, holding me tenderly against his own body.

"You two… you're together aren't you?" She questioned, making all the girls except Lily turn to look at how Sirius was holding me.

"Well, there goes _that_ secret," James sighed, making Sirius turn and smack him upside the head.

"We could have bloody played it off, but now that you opened your big mouth, we can't!"

"Sirius," I hissed, " _You_ were the one that grabbed _me_."

"Oh. Well, _I_ fucked up then."

"Why do you want it a secret?" Mary asked me.

"I don't want it. This one does, to 'protect' me. Merlin knows I can do it myself, but he's dead set-"

"Need I remind you what nearly happened yesterday, and who saved you from walking into a trap?"

"Like I couldn't defend myself against the likes of Mulciber and Carrow?" I snarled.

"You could _if_ you were prepared for the attack! You do remember what they planned on doing to you?" He countered.

"You were only aware that I might be in danger because someone _warned_ you! And yes, when someone threatens to sexually assault me, I remember!"

"You can't just say thank you, can you? You always have to be right," He scoffed. My eye twitched and before I could even comprehend my actions I had shouted a wandless command, "Stupefy! Petrificis Totalus!"

Sirius was petrified on the floor, staring up at me in confusion.

"Hermione," Lily shouted, as I walked towards the exit, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get some air. Make sure no one sees you when you leave. Do not even _think_ of letting him follow me," I spoke the last command tersely to the boys. They just nodded once and I was out of the room, stalking down the halls. Coming upon the One-Eyed Witch passageway, I contemplated it for a moment, before I crawled in.

Upon coming to the Honeydukes cellar, I was quiet, leaving the store through the back exit. Closing my eyes, I felt the cold wind whip through my hair, before I turned on the spot.

Landing softly, I looked around, noting very few people out in Diagon Alley this time of night.

"Ross?" A voice asked quietly. Looking to my left, I noticed Gideon with a brown bag of groceries.

"Just the wizard I was coming to see," I sighed.

"What are you… follow me," He spoke, "Twenty paces behind."

Doing as he said, I wandered behind him, looking around as if on a leisurely stroll. When he disappeared down a small alleyway between buildings, I waited a few moments before following. He directed me with his head up a flight of stairs, and I followed silently. Once he had opened the door to a small apartment, another redhead greeted me.

"Ross?" Fabian asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi," I waved awkwardly, "I'm wondering if you might make introductions to your sister for me. I need a woman's opinion and my Aunt would literally have kittens if I talked to her about this."

"What are you doing out of Hogwarts?" Gideon asked, before looking down at my midsection. Fabian's eyes went there too, and I growled, "I'm not _pregnant_!"

"Oh, good. For a second there, I thought we might have to go beat up some punk," Gideon joked.

"Oh, I already beat him up," I rolled my eyes, still fuming, "Bloody, pompous, arrogant arsehole!"

"Ah, Black," Fabian smirked.

"Yes, Black," I sighed, "Now, I know it's short notice…"

"Say no more, we were already headed over," Gideon smirked, "Why don't you let me go first, and that way Molls won't be too upset as I explain the situation."

"Gideon was always her favorite brother," Fabian rolled his eyes.

"She loves you both because you are both equally as charming and equal parts annoying," I chuckled. They laughed as Gideon got in the Floo and shouted, "The Burrow."

"The Burrow?" I confirmed with Fabian, for show. Internally, my heart was bursting with hope and simultaneously hammering away with anxiety.

"Just, don't mind if there is a mess, she's got three little ones."

"I won't mind a bit," I smiled, as I grabbed the powder and shouting, "The Burrow."

A plume of green flames erupted around me, and died down in the same instant, where I stepped out into the familiar living room. I smiled fondly, seeing the clock on the wall, books and comfy oversized armchairs in their familiar places. The only new addition were the toys in the corner, and a stuffed dragon that perched on the edge of the sofa, with a little redheaded boy reading a book that would roar at him.

"Hello," I greeted him as Fabian stepped out behind me.

"Hello," The boy greeted me warmly, "Uncle Fabi!"

"Charlie boy," He smirked, greeting the boy with a hug, "Can I introduce you to my friend? Her name is Hermione."

"Her-my-o-knee?" Charlie sounded out the word, as I chuckled, "Yes, it's a mouthful isn't it. Like Norwegian Ridgeback."

"You know dragons?"

"Are you kidding? I've ridden one. A Ukrainian Ironbelly," I smiled as the boy's eyes went wide as I heard a thump and the sound of crying.

" _WILLIAM WEASLEY! Tell me you haven't upset your brother_ ," a familiar voice spoke a floor above us.

" _He wouldn't give my book back! He was chewing on it, Mum!_ "

"That does not give you the right to grab it out of his hands- Oh, what is it Gid?" Molly's voice carried still. Murmuring went on before I heard her again, saying, "Your uncles are putting you boys to bed. Behave for them."

"Yes Mum," I heard Bill reply.

"You're tucking me in Uncle Fabi?" Charlie asked, "Could My-uh-knee tuck me in? I want to hear all about the dragon!"

"Maybe another time," Fabian laughed, "Let's go get you washed up. Did you just have jam?"

"Raspberry," Charlie confirmed proudly, "On a biscuit!"

"Oh, hello dear," A familiar redheaded woman came through, looking younger than when I last saw her clinging to her dead sons. The memory sobered me up as I plastered on a strained smile, "You must be Molly. It's so wonderful to meet you."

"And you must be Hermione Ross," She smiled, "Wonderful to meet you as well."

"Gid and Fabian have told me so much about you. You have a lovely home," I smiled widely, and the woman looked at me questioningly.

"Thank you, dear," She smiled in return, obviously flattered by the comment.

"It reminds me of my parent's home. Curling up in an armchair to read. The Gryffindor chairs are nice, but they aren't the same," I explained.

"Well, I know our home is not to everyone's taste, but it is lovely to think I could remind you of happy memories."

"Very happy memories," I nodded.

"Would you like a cuppa, dear? Gideon says you are in need of a woman's touch in regards to your love life," She smiled, leading me into the kitchen.

"I am. My… I guess he's my boyfriend. Well, we discovered we share a soul bond-" I heard something smash as Molly turned to me.

"O, I'm sorry dear," She exclaimed, quickly repairing the cup, "You caught me off guard."

"No, that's alright. I only just found out this morning myself."

"Well," She sighed, "That makes things a little clearer. I'm assuming you had a little spat."

"Yes, how did-"

"I know the look of ire after your wizard has hurt you. My husband Arthur and I are soul bonded as well."

"Really? That's fascinating," I spoke, intrigued. I hadn't known in the future, so why would they have been secretive about it?

"We don't go broadcasting it, but the bond has been good to us. Tell me about your wizard, dear."

"Well, his name is Sirius Black, and if that doesn't explain it-"

"Oh, I know exactly who you are speaking about. Is there more I should know about him before I give my advice?"

"Probably."

I gave her the abridged, and 'official' story of how I came to meet Sirius. The flirtations, the talks we had, and my own feelings came spilling out. I felt so comfortable around Molly that I forgot she didn't know me personally.

"Well, my dear, you certainly have a firecracker on your hands. Though I'm sure Arthur says the same about me," She smiled sympathetically.

"I know I snapped at him. But he played on my childhood insecurities, perhaps unknowingly, but it hurt all the same," I looked into my cup.

"Do you feel anything in your chest right now?" She asked softly. I nodded, putting a hand to my heart, "A bit achy. Is that the bond?"

"Though you haven't sealed it, it's calling you both back together. It's the same with my Arthur. I feel like something is missing from me when he's away. Even more so if we've had a disagreement. He could be a floor up and still, the hurt would be the same as if he were miles away. Not painful though, unless he was hurt."

"So, it's always like this, even after its sealed?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. But it's not a bad thing. It works both ways. He is probably feeling your hurt right now," She explained, and I choked back a sob.

"How do I not get hurt again?"

"That isn't the way it works, my dear. The bond you share, it means your magic and spirit are kindred. Sometimes in personality, you can be opposites, or in your case, exactly the same. It's a difficult balance of forgiveness and turning the other cheek. He will drive you mad one minute and the next moment be consumed with passion for you, and you will be the same. There isn't a step by step guide on how to get along with your bond-mate harmoniously."

"I wish there was. I would read it cover to cover and backward," I chuckled through my silent tears.

"It takes a lot of work and communication. Is this your first relationship?"

"Yes. My studies took up most of my social time back in America. It was very hard to cultivate friendships, let alone keep up with a potential boyfriend," I nodded.

"And are you his first?"

"First official. Sirius has a reputation in school."

"Ah. Well, trust the feeling in your chest. It will never steer you wrong. You can tell when they are lying to you."

"I've told him more than most know about me. I feel vulnerable and exposed," I sighed, before taking another sip of tea, "It feels awful."

"It usually feels like that, until the bond is sealed."

"I don't think that will be for a while yet. We're still in school, and he's… he has family problems at the moment. I don't want to rush into anything."

"I understand. But, can I offer you one more piece of advice?" She asked. I nodded, "Of course."

"Go to him, hear him out, give him a chance to grovel, and then forgive him. Life is too short to hold onto things."

I sighed, "I guess it is getting late. I wouldn't want to be out past curfew."

"Tell me dear, how _did_ you get out of Hogwarts to Diagon Alley?"

"Well, I'm actually 19 for one. I have some special permission to leave school grounds. I'm on a mission for Dumbledore, and he thought it best to start within the student populace."

"Recruiting students now, is he?" Molly sighed, " _Honestly_."

"Not until they graduate," I assured her, "I just look out for potentials. And potential Death Eaters for monitoring."

"My word, you poor girl. You just come see me when you can, and I'll make sure you are taken care of. Tea, biscuits, a good home-cooked meal and conversation never hurt," She fretted.

"That would be really lovely," I smiled genuinely, "Thank you."

"Mum!" The voice from earlier, that I knew to be a younger Bill Weasley, sounded at the kitchen door, "Charlie said there was a lady here that knew about dragons."

"Do you dear?" She asked me in confusion.

"I was roped into riding one last year. Long story that wouldn't necessarily be suitable for little ears," I shrugged, and she nodded.

"William, this is Miss Hermione Ross."

"How do you do ma'am? My name is Bill," He smiled.

"William," Molly corrected, as Bills' face scrunched up in anger, "Bill!"

"It's alright. Your mother likes your full name. My mother liked my full name too," I chuckled, "But it's a little long isn't it? Most people call me Mia or Mione."

"Mia, that's nice," He smiled.

"So, I shall call you Bill, and you can call me Mia," I concluded.

"I like that. Are you Uncle Gideon's girlfriend?" He asked, and Molly choked on her tea a bit.

"No, I'm not," I smiled.

"That's too bad. You'd make a good Aunt. Uncle Fabian's fee… fian… fiancée, isn't as exciting as you," He concluded, as Gideon came in the room to grab Bill from behind, "Thought you got away from us, did you?"

Bill laughed as he was picked up, "I wanted to hear about the dragon!"

"How about the next time I come for tea, I will tell you and Charlie the 'nice version' of the story, after it is approved by your mother?" I asked, hoping to placate the boy until a later date.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. William, off to bed!" Molly instructed.

"Goodnight Aunt Mi!" He yelled cheekily from over his Uncle's shoulder.

"Goodnight Bill," I waved.

"Well, now it's just Percy you need to be introduced to," She smiled, chuckling.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Just turned a year back in August," She sighed, looking pensively into her teacup.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh Hermione, don't call me Mrs. Weasley. I look over my shoulder for my mother-in-law when you do. Call me Molly. And I guess there is something on my mind. I was just told today that I'm expecting twins."

"That's wonderful news," I congratulated her, "When are you due?"

"Mid April the Mediwitch said," She smiled fondly before it faltered, "Though Arthur isn't home as much to help with the kids, so it will be a challenge."

"I believe if there is anyone that can raise a large family, it is you. You have compassion and patience, which is a virtue these days," I smiled.

"You flatter me, Hermione. You speak as if you're an old soul. Though that does help me, as most of my Hogwarts peers don't keep in touch these days, and there aren't many to talk to."

"I'd love to correspond with you, set up a few times where we can chat while Percy naps or something on a weekend. Do you know the sexes yet?"

"Not for another few months. Believe me, I love my boys, but if I knew at least one was a girl… it would make the morning sickness a little more bearable. I am going to have three under two years old in six months' time."

"I hate Divination, but I'm going to make a strong prediction. Your twins will both be boys. And you'll have two more children after that."

"Goodness, I sound like a broodmare," She chuckled.

"No, but I think your last child will be the daughter you're hoping for," I smiled.

"That's a wonderful thought. We'll see if your predictions come to pass through," She laughed, "I'll focus on these two right now and we shall see in a few years. I hate to rush you out dear, but I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Of course not. Do you mind if I Apparate from your yard?"

"By all means! Don't be a stranger, dear."

"Tell the boys I shall see them in a few days," I smiled, standing up, "Thank you Molly, for the tea and advice. You don't know how much this means to me. My mother… she isn't with us anymore, and my Aunt would immediately have me re-sorted or homeschooled if she knew about the soul bond I shared with Sirius. The boy has tentacles for arms for all she believes."

"Say no more. Professor McGonagall is a formidable witch, but when she cares about someone, she tends to go on the defense first, ask questions later," She smiled knowingly. I chuckled, "Yes, that she does."

Quickly stepping forward to hug Molly, I held back tears as I released her, "Thank you."

"Any time dear. Just send me an owl if you are dropping in on a weekend," She nodded.

"Of course. I have a Snowy owl, and her name is Hedwig."

"What an unusual name," She commented.

"She's an unusual bird," I laughed, before walking towards the door, "Goodbye Molly. And I hope you have a quiet night."

"I do as well dear," She smiled, "Be safe."

"I will."

Turning on the spot, I was back in Hogsmeade, choosing to take the Shrieking Shack tunnel instead of breaking into Honeydukes. Sneaking around the Whomping Willow, I used the cloak to sneak back into the castle, unseen past the prefects who were doing their rounds.

" _I'm telling you, she disappeared! We've searched every possible place she could be, including the Shack,_ " I heard James say as I walked into the Common Room. Damn this cat-like hearing. It made everything louder.

" _That can't be it! She left the room, and that's the only spot that people can disappear off the map_ ," Sirius' voice sounded, " _What if she's hurt?_ "

"Unlike the way you hurt her?" Lily's voice snapped at him, as I peeked around the corner to watch.

"I spoke without thinking!"

"You do that a lot," Lily growled.

"Hey," Remus spoke up, "Check again. And if not, we search the castle, every nook and cranny, until we do find her."

Oh bugger, I thought to myself. I didn't want to stick around for the realization I was just at the entrance, so I slipped back out, running down the hallway to the Room of Requirement.

_I need my safe place. I need a place I feel safe. I need a place that's familiar._

The door opened slightly so I could slip inside, slipping the cloak off as I did. Casting a Patronus, I sent it to Lily, who would most likely be with James.

" _I'm safe. Needed some air. Back in the castle,"_ It would say once it reached them.

"Thank you," I whispered to the room, seeing my safe haven. The bed looked warm and inviting, calling out to me as I felt my eyes droop.

" _Kitten_ ," Sirius' voice sounded behind me. I turned with my wand drawn to find his Patronus.

" _Please… let me in._ "

I sighed, releasing the lock on the door and wandlessly opening it ajar. A disheveled Sirius stepped in, face morphing into one of relief as he spotted me.

"Thank Merlin," He sighed, coming over to hug me tightly, "Do you have any idea how mad I've been driven with worry?"

"A little bit," I pointed to my chest. He closed his eyes with pinched brows, "You… you… you scared me."

"Because I left without an escort?" I asked in an even tone.

"No, because… because you were just _gone_. At least most times I know you are in here, but we saw you leave, and then Remus though he smelt you in the Common Room-"

"He did. I didn't want to have to explain the second cloak," I pointed out, "And I _was_ gone. I went to Devon."

" _What_?"

"I needed to talk to someone I knew. She helped give me some perspective on this bond."

"Does she know that she knew you?" He asked carefully.

"No. I got her brothers to introduce us this time."

"Kitten," He sighed, pulling me to sit on the edge of the bed with him, "I was incredibly stupid."

"Yes, you were."

He grimaced, "And what I said hurt you. I felt it as soon as the words left my mouth."

"I'm an insufferable know-it-all swot. Nothing new," I shrugged, not looking at him.

"But it was me who said it, and not in jest either. I knew I was going to do something stupid, and it happened within hours."

"I think you have a problem with letting people in. You are worried they will hurt you, so you hurt them first."

He was quiet, but I could tell my words affected him.

"Were you worried about how I discovered the soul bond? That I might be angry with you for not telling me yourself?"

"I didn't want you to feel as if you had no choice," He answered gently.

"But were you upset that the girls found out when you wanted it kept secret? You started getting mad at James-"

"I know. Lily explained to them what happened yesterday with Mulciber, and they've all agreed to travel in groups from classes. But I'm not ashamed of you. On the contrary, I'm the furthest thing from it. My family…"

"Are the Potter's," I smiled softly, "And your Uncle Alphard and Regulus."

"But Walburga and Orion," He pointed out, "Would not hesitate to hurt you if they knew it would hurt me. Regulus would try and stop as much as he could, if his turning is to be believed-"

"It is," I promised.

"Then we are safe until they recruit others. All my instincts are telling me to protect you, and not just because of the prophecy or the bond."

"Sirius…"

"Hermione, just… just trust me."

"I do, and now you need to trust me! I won't walk anywhere without a _stupid_ escort, but I refuse to act like Rapunzel. You can't keep me locked in Gryffindor Tower or this room whenever you think I'm in danger. I'm in danger just by being _here_! That won't stop me from pursuing this," I promised him, laying a hand over his heart, "Precautions will be taken, but I won't live my life as your secret because you think you are putting me in more danger. I am a bloody Gryffindor Muggleborn witch, from the _future_ , with the knowledge that will lead to Voldemort's demise. Danger and possible death come with my mission."

He was silent, digesting my words, and taking my hand and nodding. He gathered me up in his arms, holding me tightly.

"I'm not the type of girl to sit back if I can do something. Don't ask me to," I spoke confidently, from where I was snuggled against his chest. He nodded, "I just want you safe."

"I know. Believe me, I know the feeling," I sighed, "All too well."

"Is this how you felt about Harry? Knowing he might be in danger?"

"It's awful, isn't it?" I confirmed.

"Beyond."

"What a pair we make. You trying to keep me safe, and me trying to make sure my friends are born in a safe world."

"The girls know by the way, about the bond."

"Who told them?"

"Lily opened her mouth to lecture me that the bond did not make me your keeper. Subsequent questions were asked and answered. They will be here tomorrow after breakfast for their next lesson and more questions for you," He joked, releasing me.

Sighing, I hung my head back, "Today has been so long."

"I know the feeling," He nodded, "I wish I could do it over. Wake up in your arms and relive the day, knowing what I do now."

"It's not all its cracked up to be," I smiled ruefully, "It isn't safe to do for selfish gain."

"You came back to save the world," He teased, "How is that not selfish?"

"Because my life is an insignificant price to pay for peace."

His eyes hardened, taking a deep breath before he spoke, "So you don't think you'll make it out of this war?"

"Only time will tell. Anything could happen between now and then. I could be trampled to death by a herd of Thestrals; which would be quite ironic. I could fall out of a Tower window. I could get Dragon Pox and succumb to it. A piano could fall on my head. I'm not trying to be a Debbie Downer, but it's my reality."

He took another deep breath, answering, "Well, then I guess I have to be there to look out for you. As your boyfriend, I should put on a brave face in public-"

I cut him off with a kiss, overjoyed that he was finally taking my word that everything would be okay. He responded enthusiastically, pulling me closer, chuckling into the kiss, "Slow down Kitten."

"Thank you," I panted, releasing him, kissing his forehead sweetly.

"Well, since it's official… Will you please attend the Halloween Ball with me, Miss Granger?" He smirked, cupping my cheek.

"I would be delighted, Mr. Black," I laughed, replying in a snooty voice, making him bark out a laugh.

"Alright, now what color are you wearing, so we can coordinate?" He teased.

"No need, I'll change your tie that night," I smirked, feeling my body slowly losing the fight with sleep. He sensed I was tired and kissed my forehead softly.

"We should get back."

"Alright."

"Unless you wanted to stay here again?" He asked, with a small smirk.

"That would bring up more questions with the girls," I chuckled, pulling out the cloak and the map from my bag.

"You are smart, and I am a dumbass," He concluded.

"No, you aren't. It's just late, so let's get back," I smiled, taking his hand. Our walk back was quick, where upon arriving, Sirius kissed me once. I noticed a few students scattered around the room, and they seemed to notice the kiss as well, whispering among themselves afterward.

"We should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," He spoke softly once we reached the landing. I nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kitten."

"Where _have_ you been?" Lily demanded, reminding me of Molly once I entered the dorm. I shrugged, "Out?"

She gave narrowed eyes to my non-answer, but couldn't ask more with the girls suddenly rushing me.

Instead of being grilled from Lily, the girls wanted to know more about the bond between Sirius and I. And once all questioned were asked and answered, I announced it had been a long day and I just needed some rest.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for these being a day late. The day didn't offer me many times to sit down and post these.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies,) WB Studios, the Outlander series, or any of its characters.

As I walked into the Great Hall the next morning, I was reminded that it was a study day. A few students were dispersed around the Hall, and studying from their books. My NEWT revising was basically finished. I could challenge the test at any time and pass with flying colors. So most of the teachers were assigning me much more advanced work to keep my attention. After finishing my light breakfast, I pulled out a piece of parchment and envelope, along with a quill and ink.

_Dear Molly,_

_Words cannot describe how much I appreciated your company last night, and having you listen to all my troubles. Thank you for inviting me into your home and helping me through my issues. I know how concerning it can be when a stranger shows up at your house, even if they do know your brothers. Things with Sirius are patched up, and we're finally on the same page. Merlin knows we were in different books earlier in the day yesterday, so everything is an improvement._

_Next weekend isn't a Hogsmeade weekend, but I have a little solo field trip that requires me to travel into London. Diagon Alley and Muggle London that is. I was wondering if I could pop in on you on Saturday afternoon. Please let me know a good time to do so, or let me know if you are busy. I don't want to monopolize your time._

_Awaiting your owl,_

_Hermione Ross_

_P.S. How did Arthur take the great news?_

I carefully tucked the letter into the envelope, sealing it with a bit of wax from a candle on the table. Addressing it correctly, I smiled. My correspondence with Molly was another part of my time I was getting back. The note went carefully into my bag before I took out a book.

Relaxing with my morning read of _Drums of Autumn_ , I was not interrupted for another fifteen minutes, where Sirius dropped into the seat next to me.

"Good morning Kitten," He smiled, as I put my book down.

"Good morning Snuffles," I teased, leaning forward to kiss him. He laughed, before kissing me sweetly.

"Let me guess, a nickname for my alter ego you came up with… with your friends?" He teased.

"Yes. You hated it," I laughed, before sipping my tea.

"I'm not that fond of it _now_ either," He smirked, before looking at my book, "What do you have there?"

"A lot of my books from… you know. I had to bring them on our quest after I Obliviated my parents last year. Well, last year for me," I sighed, "I have to wait over 20 years for the next in the series though, and the thought of that nearly kills me. Anyways, this is the series where I got the inspiration for my Marauder name."

"Sassenach," He nodded.

"It's a pet name that Jamie, an 18th century Scotsman, calls his time-traveling wife, a doctor from the 20th century," I smiled wryly.

"Tsk tsk, Kitten. Original names only," He teased.

"It's not like it isn't true. I'll let you borrow the book if you'd like. I thought one part of the first in the series was funny, because she was on trial for being a witch. She saved a boy from poison with her knowledge of plants and the clergy of the church thought it was witchcraft," I explained.

"Muggles are so odd. Why wouldn't you want someone with magic around? It makes everything easier," He commented.

"But they fear it. It's unnatural to them, and they fear the unknown. It's why they put a man on the moon, or try to break down the cellular structure of the human body. The intricacies of the brain are so vast and they've barely scratched the surface. We can explain a lot through magic, but they push the bounds of knowledge for things we've never even thought of."

"What is this about?" James asked as Remus and Peter sat down, Lily sitting across from me with James.

"The debate of Muggle versus magic," Sirius smirked, "She could go on for hours about… what do you call it?"

"Science," I deadpanned.

"Talking to purebloods about this is like talking to a brick wall," Lily joked, "Better to just leave it be and you and I can discuss all civilized things."

"I believe we were just called uncultured swine in regards to Muggle seeance," Peter gasped.

"Science," Remus corrected.

"Moony, don't tell me you believe this hullabaloo as well."

"James, need I remind you my mother is a muggle? I am well versed in muggle culture as well."

"But you make a better wizard," Sirius smirked.

"You could go into teaching Remus," I encouraged, "You'd be amazing as a teacher."

"Professor Lupin," Sirius teased his friend with a well-natured nudge. Remus barked out a responding laugh, which got the rest of them going. Sirius was testing the limits of his oath, that was for sure, but I didn't mind this little slip of the tongue.

"Teaching, why didn't I think of that before?" Lily wondered, "He'd be perfect at it."

"I just hope I can keep a job," Remus sobered up quickly.

"You will," I promised, "You don't usually miss more than half a day now, and I'm researching more changes I can make."

"It's better than missing two days," James pointed out, "You could call it a hangover."

"When we have such thing as hangover draught?" Remus countered, looking a little glum.

"Remus, I may not cure you, but I will make your life easier," I replied softly, making him look up and smile in return.

"You've already done that, Sassenach," He answered gratefully. Sirius smiled proudly at me, making me blush as I tucked away my book.

"I merely brewed it; someone else came up with it."

"You should patent it though!" Peter added, "Think of how many people it would help."

"But then I would have to explain that I tested it on a werewolf and they would want to know his identity," I concluded, making everyone's faces fall.

"I don't need or want, fame and fortune for this. Let someone else discover it, and then the spotlight won't be on who I know that is in need of it," I ended the thought with, "Pass the jam please, Lily."

After buttering a scone, the conversation had moved along to who could be recruited into our dueling club. I pointed out that I would be charming a parchment to ensure the club remained a secret. I didn't have Umbridge here, breathing down my neck, but I wasn't going to take any chances with junior Death Eaters lurking in the halls.

"How would their signature work in a charm like that?" Lily asked. I smiled sinisterly to myself before looking up and answering, "Let's just say there is a girl at my old school, sporting scars forming the word SNEAK across her forehead for blabbing to a teacher."

I heard silence beside me, where I was expecting some sort of response to my admission, and I looked over at the boys who were looking at me warily.

"I've said it before, and I say it again… You're brilliant but scary," Sirius answered in shock. I laughed, "In times like these, you have to be careful. Wouldn't want anyone figuring it out, on the opposite side of the fight?"

"Good point," James conceded, resuming eating his food while studying me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Have you always been this intense?"

Sirius snorted under his breath and I punched his arm before answering James, "Yes. I will never do things halfway, and I will never leave a loophole."

"You should have been in Slytherin," Peter joked and I shook my head as I laughed, "They couldn't handle me, let alone try to brainwash me."

"I suspect it would be nearly impossible," Lily quipped, "Too stubborn for your own good."

"Perhaps, but it's what's kept me alive," I replied gently.

"So," Marlene plopped down in the seat beside me, "What's on the lesson plan today?"

"All in good time," I spoke softly, "Not for public ears."

"Ah, of course," She nodded, "I'm just excited. You should be a teacher."

"We thought Remus would actually make the better teacher," James added, "Imagine it; Professor Lupin."

"Wow, how scary is it that I can see you as a Defense teacher?" Marlene remarked as the girls joined the conversation. Sirius choked on his coffee, and I rubbed his back as he tried to regain his breathing. He turned to Marlene and gave a small laugh, "You want him to have a cursed job?"

"It's a myth," Alice rolled her eyes.

"A myth that we've had seven different professors in our seven years here, when every other professor has held their job for over 20 years?" Remus pointed out, "Not to mention that fact that it's been that way since 1945."

"Okay, so it's jinxed," Marlene conceded, "Who's to say when the war is over, it won't be?"

"And how many years away is that?" Lily countered, "Five, ten? We need jobs before that, so who has any idea of what they want to do? I'm going into the healing program at St. Mungo's."

"Auror training," James, Sirius and Peter announced in unison. I beamed proudly at Peter, "Not at your family's shop?"

I'd heard many times how Peter's parents owned a small shop in Diagon Alley, but his Dad was ill and his Mom was struggling.

"No, I think I'll help them find someone though. I have to make my own way," He explained.

"No pride for your boyfriend?" Sirius pouted.

Rolling my eyes I sighed, "I am proud of you, but I already knew what your plans were."

"I'm going to write for the Prophet," Marlene announced, "Someone has to at least try and write the truth. Even if it's Quidditch scores."

"Here, here," Lily smiled.

"I'm going into the Auror program as well," Alice smiled, "Frank has Moody's ear and he's been talking up those three and myself."

"I think you'll be smashing at that Alice," I commented.

"I'm waiting to be scouted," Dorcas shrugged, "Holyhead Harpies, like Contessa Jones."

"You are a fabulous Seeker Dorcas, so even though that might make us sworn enemies," James cheeked, "You'd be an amazing addition to their ranks."

"Puddlemere stinks," She joked, as Mary spoke up, "I think I'm going to be a Healer as well."

"Is this a recent decision?" Marlene asked, "You've never brought it up before."

"I think, I would like to heal the wounds on our world rather than contribute. But if I'm needed, I'm willing to fight."

"Very noble," I smiled, sipping my tea. It was quiet around our group and I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"What?"

"What's _your_ plan for after graduation?" Lily asked, and I paled.

"Oh, well… The thing is…"

"Yeeeees?" Remus teased.

"I've thought about going into work at the Ministry," I supplied nervously, "Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. Some of their laws are simply archaic and I'm going to do something about it."

"Well if there is anyone here that could out-argue the Wizengamot, it's our Hermione," Sirius smiled, wrapping an arm around my sweetly, kissing my cheek. As he pulled away from the kiss, he whispered in my ear, "All done darling?"

"Yes. I just have to send an Owl to someone," I smiled, pulling the note out of my bag I had written quickly this morning. He nodded, "I'll walk you up."

I nodded and answered in a proper accent, "Thank you, kind sir."

"You are most welcome, my lady," He bowed as I got out of my seat, "May I offer you my arm?"

"If you must," I snubbed him lightly, not taking his arm as I walked away from the table. Our friends laughed as Sirius sputtered and jogged to catch up with me.

"You are an evil little minx," He smirked. I laughed once, "You don't know the half of what I'm capable of, Mr. Black."

"Oh, but I do know at least half, and it terrifies me; rightly so," He chuckled, taking my hand softly. I intertwined our fingers, leaning against him slightly.

"Good," I smirked a little.

* * *

After I sent off my letter to Molly we made our way to the Room of Requirement, where I was surprised that my 'class' hadn't shown up.

"It's Sunday," Sirius shrugged, laying down on a mat and resting his head on his hands, "Don't be too hard on them. How about some snogging while we wait?"

I sighed, seeing his debonair smile as he looked up at me through his lashes. Quirking an eyebrow at him, I asked, "Does that look work most of the time?"

"I would say about 15% of the time," He laughed, getting up, "But now you are the only one I use it on, so it's bound to fluctuate either way."

"Big word," I teased, "How does your Beater brain handle those big words?"

"Quite easily. Need I remind you who is fifth smartest student? Lily is always so surprised at how smart we actually are," He chuckled, "Remus she understands, the swot."

"Hey, loop me in with him," I warned him lightly, and he nodded, "I'm sorry Darling. You are a swot as well."

I smacked him lightly in jest, "Just because I value my education, doesn't mean I can't have fun. Need I remind you where we are standing?"

He looked around, before turning back to me, "In an empty room? Perfect for snogging, as we don't have an audience."

"Incorrigible," I chuckled, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. He responded by lifting me up, causing me to panic and cling to him. He laughed into the kiss, laying me down on the floor to continue our kiss.

He rested his arms on either side of my body, holding himself up by his forearms. My legs were still wrapped around him, as he settled his lower half against mine. One of his hands came to tangle in my hair, making me whimper as he massaged gently. I felt his lips quirk up in a smile, as I felt him slowly trail his hand down my neck.

He stopped at my collarbone, pulling back to look at me with apprehension.

"What is it?" I whispered.

He smirked, pulling out his wand to whisper the counter charm. I felt the glamour charms lift, before he looked down at my chest. He kissed me once before slowly trailing his lips down my neck. I felt my breathing hitch as his hand moved to my waist, where my shirt was riding up. His lips lingered on a scar on my collarbone as he played with the hem of my shirt.

My brain caught up with my body, realizing he was waiting for permission to go further. I didn't quite know what I was doing, but I knew want he wanted. I nodded shyly, and he caught the gesture, carefully brushing his way up my ribs. His fingers lingered on the scar tissue of the dark curse, before trailing further up to cup my breast over my bra.

I whimpered as his thumb brushed over my hardened nipple, while his lips nipped at the skin that was exposed at my shirt's neckline. I felt his thumb trace the cup of my bra when I felt a sudden heat in my pocket. I groaned in frustration, pulling his hand away and reaching into my pocket.

"They are here," I muttered. He smiled empathetically, "We could continue that later."

Pressing my hands to my flushed cheeks, I willed them the blush to go down before I straightened my shirt and replied, "I… My brain feels all muddled."

"I have that effect," He teased.

"Is that…Does a relationship usually progress that fast?"

"Um, I'm not sure. But you seemed to enjoy it," He chuckled. Rolling my eyes and making sure I wasn't sporting wild hair or love bites, I opened the door for our friends.

"All right, today's lesson is going to be one part of a weekly occurrence," I smiled, flicking my hand towards them. Most of them were not prepared to have their wands fly out of their hands, where I snatched them out of the air with a bit more wandless non-verbal magic.

"Any questions?" I cheeked.

* * *

The whole point of Halloween was to celebrate the dead, martyrs and the faithfully departed. It was a bigger deal in the Wizarding world because they observed the lives of the ghosts that inhabited Hogwarts and other establishments. But for the students tonight, it was a chance to party on a school night, which was something that never happened.

For me, it was a reminder that I needed to hurry up. While the prophecy over Harry would not be spoken, it still stood out in my mind for many reasons. Lily and James' death by Voldemort, First Year when Quirrell let the troll into the school and I was nearly killed, Second Year was when the Chamber of Secrets was opened again, and I was nearly killed later in the year.

Third Year was the night Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts, and Fourth Year was when Harry was chosen as a champion for the Triwizard Cup. Needless to say, Halloween was not my favorite holiday.

Sirius had understood that for a few days, but decided to play pranks with the boys to liven my mood. The Slytherin table was charmed pink, and Peeves was up to no good as well. My mood was actually livened by the familiar owl I saw flying in for the post.

"Oh no," I sighed as I stood up, to catch the ruddy bird before he fell. He crashed into my chest, instead of the floor, feathers flying up around me as I cradled him.

"Oh, that poor thing," Lily exclaimed.

"Don't worry," I laughed, as Errol seemed to come to in my arms, "I've been assured this happens a lot. He is a molting feather duster, according to… Bill. He has bad eyesight for a young owl, and he loses consciousness during long-distance flights."

Picking up a piece of bacon from my plate, I handed it to the poor thing, "Errol, you should go rest. Hedwig is up in the Owlery. Why don't you go visit her? I'll be up after lunch with my reply, and Hedwig can accompany you on your journey back home."

The bird hooted once, grabbing the bacon and taking off. I hissed a little at the talon marks in my arm, but a quick dab of dittany and it was like new.

"I think that bird nicked my scar," I commented, putting the bottle back, "Cursed blade wounds take forever to heal."

"How long did it take originally?" Alice asked concerned.

"Let's see. I got it last March and it was maybe August when it was fully scabbed over. Five months?" I guessed.

"That's awful," Marlene frowned at her breakfast as I ripped into my letter from Molly.

"It could be worse, it could _never_ heal," Dorcas pointed out.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I very much enjoyed our conversation, as most of the people I talk to these days are under the age of 10. But truly, anytime you need an ear to listen, I'm an owl away. It was no trouble. My brothers speak very highly of you, so I was under the impression you were going to be family. I thought Gideon was quite taken with you when he first spoke of you, but seeing you and my brothers together, I can see you were all meant to be friends. Emmeline and I would have loved to have you join our family, but I guess we'll just adopt you in unofficially._

I chuckled to myself, causing Sirius to peer over my shoulder.

_I'm glad you and Sirius were able to talk it out. They say communication is the key to any relationship, but I think a certain amount of love would overcome all adversaries. Even if those adversaries are our own natures. I know exactly what you mean about not being in the same book. Arthur is so fascinated with Muggle things I sometimes can't even get him to talk about actual work! His head is in the Muggle world, while mine is trying not to implode in frustration._

_But we love and cherish our men, even when we want to throttle them._

_Speaking of Arthur, he was actually overjoyed at the prospect of twins! I was so worried about what he'd think, but then again, we both always wanted a big family. I told him what you said about another boy and we'd have our girl, and he asked if you were a Seer. Then again, I did also tell him you thought the twins would be both boys._

_Men and their need for heirs! I love my boys, but a little girl would be wonderful, and Arthur agrees. Two more after the twins and then we call it quits, regardless of if the last one is a girl or not. My, seven children! I may go mad._

_I hope you won't get in trouble dear, by leaving school. Though if you had permission to leave on Saturday, it shouldn't be too big of a problem. The boys would love to see you again. You have become quite the topic in our household, as the boys have decided you are their new Aunt. I hope you don't mind. Percy naps around 1pm, so around 3pm we should all be up for company. We would love to have you dear, and Arthur may even be off that afternoon, and is looking forward to meeting you. I believe Fabe and Gid might even drop in for tea as well with Emmeline, so it will be quite the gathering._

_Don't be a stranger dear, and maybe send Errol back tomorrow. He does get awfully confused on long trips._

_Molly_

_P.S. Hedwig is just a darling, and so beautiful. I hope she and Errol get along in the Owlery._

Chuckling again, I stuffed the letter back in its envelope before penning a quick reply to Molly.

_Molly,_

_I would be delighted to drop in on you around 3pm. My business in London wraps up around 2pm anyways, so its perfect. If any changes come up before tomorrow, I'll let Gideon and Fabian know by tomorrow evening, as I'll be seeing them. Or by owl if changes occur after that._

_I would love to be an Aunt to the boys, as I feel I've already let them into my heart. I just don't want to step on Emmeline's toes in that regard. I'm having Hedwig accompany Errol back, just to make sure he gets there. He crash-landed in my arms, as it seems he was missing the table entirely._

_See you Saturday, if nothing comes up,_

_Hermione_

"What are you doing in London?" Sirius asked under his breath. I shook my head and flashed my eyes at him. He sighed, looking up to see Remus watching us.

"It's a surprise, so no I won't tell you," I smiled, lying smoothly, "We've got class in ten minutes, so I'll see you later."

"Go have fun in Arithmancy," Sirius sighed, "How you don't manage to fall asleep in that class…"

"I'll see you in Charms," I laughed, kissing him softly on the mouth. He smiled as I pulled away, going back to his breakfast as Remus got up along with Lily. The day wasn't so bad after my letter from Molly. I kept glancing at it whenever I could, reassuring myself I wasn't dreaming that I had been 'adopted' into the Weasley family, much like before.

After our last classes, the girls barricaded themselves in the dormitories. Marlene was in charge of hair, Alice with makeup and Lily busied herself with making sure our dresses weren't wrinkled. Once my hair was apparently perfect, I was given a light dusting of makeup before being shoved unceremoniously into my dress.

"Should I change the color," I asked the girl, examining the black dress.

"No, it's perfect," Marlene smiled, putting in her ruby earrings after her shower. We all chose to wear our rubies tonight, just to remind the other students who we were. Lily's green halter maxi made her hair seem brighter, but she glowed all the same. Dorcas and Mary were both in purple, Mary in an off the shoulder billowy sleeved dress that fell at her knees, and Dorcas in a white lace top with light purple chiffon skirt.

Alice wowed in a pale yellow midi dress, and in typical fashion, Marlene was wearing something bold. It was a red, high collared halter dress that clung to her body like a second skin.

"So, who's the date?" Lily teased her as she applied some lipstick.

"No date. I'll just dance with whoever wants me," She smirked teasingly.

"Alright, everybody ready?" Lily asked once we stood around. The girls all agreed, so Marlene smirked, "Solidarity sisters. Those of us going stag, stick together until after the food. Then it's every woman for herself."

"Touching," I remarked with a laugh. We descended the stairs, finding the boys waiting for us. Sirius looked slack-jawed for a moment before a devilish smirk pulled on one side of his mouth. Remus was acting as an escort for Alice tonight, per Frank's request since outside guests weren't allowed for the Ball.

Peter confidently stepped up to escort Mary down, who smiled sweetly at his waiting arm. While not handsome in the traditional sense like Sirius, Peter's confidence boost had done wonders for him. He had transfigured a few quills into roses and asked Mary to be his date a week ago. She started looking at him in a new light after that.

Dorcas and Marlene were escorting themselves, and Lily had already been swept away by James. Sirius offered his arm after bowing, and I was reminded of Viktor.

"You are going to be trouble with this knowledge of my past, aren't you?" I teased as we left the common room.

"Perhaps, but it gives me an edge," He joked back.

Our walk down was short, despite all the students making their way down as well. The Great Hall had been transformed into something that looked like it had for the Yule Ball. Round tables were placed around the dance floor, where some people had already congregated to mingle. At the Head table, Dumbledore smiled out over the students. I noticed that most of Slytherin were wearing their normal day clothes, well-tailored suits, and dresses that belonged in the Edwardian era.

Sirius, on the other hand, was wearing a dashing suit, sans the billowy outer robe of normal dress robes, with his hair slightly more straight than normal. He looked sharp, and I felt the envy of all the other girls in the room. He wrapped an arm around my waist protectively and possessively, leading me over to the table our friends had snagged. It sat all of us comfortably, and I smiled over at Lily and James who were snuggled together.

"Welcome, welcome, to the Halloween Ball!" Dumbledore announced, making the remaining students sit down.

"We begin the evening with the feast, followed by the chance for everyone to break out his or her dancing shoes," He smiled, making the students chuckle.

"Fourth years and under will be allowed to remain until after the feast, where you will return to your Common Rooms. This is also a trial run, to see if this Valentine's Day, we could host a similar ball. I trust you'll all be on your best behavior," He spoke seriously, eyeing our table in particular. I chuckled when Sirius didn't shift uncomfortably, under the insinuation that they'd be pulling a prank tonight.

"Let the feast, begin!" He announced, food suddenly appearing and the student body began conversing while dishing up. The golden plates sparkled under the glow of floating pumpkins, and I felt my mood drop again as I ate. Sirius took my hand under the table and whispered, "They are still with you."

I smiled sadly, "You are too intuitive for your own good."

"Perhaps," He shrugged, "But not all Halloween's have to be sad."

I nodded, finishing off my dessert, "But each one holds a memory for me. And I don't want to replace them."

"Just make new ones. You don't need to forget them," He pointed out as some music started. He smiled, standing up, "For example. May I have this dance, my lady?"

I laughed softly, taking his hand and standing up, "Of course you may."

He led me out to the floor, bowing to me as I curtseyed to him. I was gently led in a dance, consisting of a few lifts and spins, much like the Champion's opening dance at the Yule Ball. Sirius was quick on his feet, which was most likely due to his Animagus traits. I danced with Sirius, James, Remus and Peter, at least twice each.

Peter had been grateful for the lessons I had been giving him since the Ball was announced, not wanting to hurt any girl he danced with. Mary stole him back, very happy with the way he twirled her around. Sirius found me by the punchbowl, expertly taking the glass out of my hand.

"You spiked it, didn't you?" I shook my head.

"No, I saw the Slytherin's spiking it," He countered, "Your glass specifically, while you weren't looking. I'm taking it to Slughorn and Dumbledore. Please, come with me."

I agreed, and Slughorn was very surprised that one of his students had done such a thing to me. Dumbledore and I shared an exasperated look while his back was turned, making Sirius smirk. Slughorn went off to figure out what was put in my drink, and McGonagall, who was asking if he had charmed the pumpkins to start cooking above our heads, pulled Sirius away.

"I believe Minerva's assessment is off on young Sirius," Dumbledore smiled, as I nodded, "He's been on his best behavior tonight. But they wouldn't be Marauders if they didn't try _something_."

"Are you alright, my dear?" He asked, gesturing for me to sit down next to him. I sighed, "Halloween is centered around bad memories for me. A troll, a secret chamber being opened, an escaped convict trying to break into my common room, a dangerous tournament… The death of Harry's parents."

"Ah, and you believe that tonight would be another to add to the list."

"No, I just feel particularly melancholy tonight," I explained, before I remembered something, "Sir, I don't know if this is prevalent, but Sirius and I… discovered we share a soul bond."

"My, isn't that something," His eyes twinkled, "They are not as common as you'd think. Though I believe you've done your research on them."

"I've done enough to know I probably stand a better chance against our enemy if I was bonded to him," I sighed.

"Ah yes. But do you love him?"

My head snapped over to look at him and I floundered a bit, before I answered, "I don't know. It's not something I've known before. Everything about Sirius now… it feels like I'd never seen the sun before I met him. This time. We should discuss this another time though."

"I agree. For now, I leave you with this little piece of advice. Take it from someone who couldn't save the one they loved, don't waste any time. Not even a second. They could be gone tomorrow," He spoke sadly. I knew who he was talking about, so I didn't need to ask their name.

I nodded, and suddenly Sirius was back, jovial as ever, asking, "Headmaster, do you mind if I stole my beautiful girlfriend away for one last dance?"

"Of course not Mr. Black. A young woman as beautiful as Hermione deserves to dance the night away, if only to keep her out of the library," Dumbledore teased, making Sirius bark out a laugh, taking my hand.

"Goodnight Professor," I nodded to him, "And thank you."

"You are welcome, my dear. Go," He smiled, "Enjoy one last dance."

Sirius led me onto the dance floor, twirling me around once and then holding me tightly in his arms.

"Slughorn deduced it was Confusing Concoction in your punch. I think they are getting sloppy in trying to get you alone," He sighed.

"Sloppy people make mistakes, and then we can catch them in their recklessness easier. I'm here," I spoke softly, laying my head on his chest.

"I still don't know if us being public knowledge was a good idea," He commented. I lifted my head and sighed, "Honestly, I didn't want to be a dirty little secret."

"You never were," He promised, leaning his forehead against my own. He kissed me sweetly, before looking into my eyes, "I haven't told you how extravagant you look tonight."

"Merlin, wait till you see what the girls picked out for me for New Year's," I laughed, "It's more proper than this one."

"No, not the dress. You make the dress," He smiled softly, "Your face, your eyes, your hair, you. You are beautiful, my sweet Sassenach."

I blushed, "Mr. Padfoot, you are a flatterer."

"I'm not just saying it," He promised, "You've made me the happiest bloke in school by agreeing to be my girl. I'm sorry if my wanting to keep us secret to keep you safe, hurt you."

"Well, we do share a soul bond," I spoke gently, before smiling and saying, "You were wearing me down regardless. And no, I understood why."

"And I'm so glad I chose to pursue you, that day in the bookshop. Seeing you perusing the shelves, something in me just said, " _Her. It's her_." From then on I was anxiously biding my time till I could see you again. To take in your sweet smile, your chocolate eyes, and find out exactly who you are and what makes you, _you_."

"You have hidden depths," I commented sweetly, "Remus said the moment you think you understand Sirius Black, is the moment he will surprise you by leaps and bounds."

He kissed my hand sweetly, " _But if each day, each hour, you feel that you are destined for me with implacable sweetness. If each day a flower climbs up to your lips to seek me, ah my love, ah my own, in me all that fire is repeated. In me nothing is extinguished or forgotten, my love feeds on your love, beloved, and as long as you live it will be in your arms, without leaving mine._ "

My eyes widened as he began quoting Pablo Neruda, a blush rising in my cheeks as he recited the poem from memory.

"Did Remus tell you to use poetry on me," I teased lightly. He shook his head with a smirk, "No, I found it among your little library in your hidden room."

"Ah," I blushed.

"I must say, I was not aware of the effect poetry had on women," He teased, "But as you are the only woman for me, I would love to recite poetry whenever you'd like."

"Consider me surprised by leaps and bounds," I chuckled as the song came to an end.

"And so concludes our Halloween Ball. Without many incidents, this will be used in consideration of a Valentine's Ball, as long as the school remains on its best behavior. Prefects, please ensure all your house members are returned to their dormitories, while the Head Boy and Girl stay behind for clean up. Thank you all for your dancing feet. Goodnight."

Remus and Alice rounded up our house, along with two Sixth Year prefects, getting us all back to the dormitories before dressing for their rounds. The Seventh Years stayed back in the common room, not quite ready to call the night over.

"It's only 10 pm," Sirius sighed, "But I'm not even tired."

"I know. I want to go running," I smiled, snuggling into his side on the couch.

"That's an insane thought, Hermione," Marlene chuckled, "You are very dedicated to your running."

"Hermione is pure dedication," Peter snorted, "She refused to release me into that Ball without 'proper dancing instruction'. She didn't give up until I wasn't stepping on her toes anymore."

"So I have _you_ to thank for his smooth moves," Mary praised me, while smiling at a blushing Peter.

"I merely gave instruction," I shrugged, "It's what he does with it that matters. And just think of how smooth on his feet he will be by Valentine's?"

"Peter may have more dates," Dorcas chuckled, "I saw some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls eyeing him."

"Well done Wormtail!" Sirius congratulated his friend, "Taking my place as the most sought after Marauder. I relinquish my office with dignity."

"You better," I half threatened, "Otherwise we are going to have some words."

The group chuckled as Remus and Alice came back in.

"Lily and James sent us back, said they had to speak to someone," Remus spoke up as he sat down by the fire, catching my eye. I gave a quick nod, as he asked, "What are we talking about?"

"Peter's taking my place as the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts," Sirius smirked.

"Well, there may be a lot of girls trying to win you back from Hermione,starting tomorrow," Marlene joked, "We'll be fending them off with a beater's bat for you."

"Thank you," I mouthed to Marlene. She'd never once objected to Sirius and I being together, and I was grateful that she would defend us from those who wanted to steal him away from me. She gave me a smile and a wink as Peter started talking about the party they were throwing for Sirius.

"Since it's a Saturday, it won't be too bad, but James and Lily both have said it has to be over by 11 for the rest of the students," Peter explained, "I'm more excited about the Firew-"

"Shhh," Remus and Sirius shushed their friend, while I carefully covered his mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" Mary asked quietly, "You're sneaking in Firewhisky when your friend is Head Boy?"

"When has James ever played by the rules?" I pointed out with a smirk.

"That's true," Dorcas laughed, "He doesn't."

"How does it feel to be turning 18 finally?" Mary asked Sirius, who chuckled, "Not much different than 17. Still can get tried as an adult."

"Alright, off to bed," Lily announced as she and James came into the common room.

"Awe, but Lils, we were talking about the party on Saturday," I pouted.

"Bed, now," She commanded. Begrudgingly, we all got up. Sirius kissed me sweetly, whispering, "Goodnight, my Sassenach."

"Goodnight, Padfoot," I smiled.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter for today. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies,) WB Studios, or any of its characters.

The next few days went by quickly. I had an Order meeting, where I brought up the idea of security questions between members. Moody was rather impressed with the suggestion, so I was in his good books, _finally_. Classes went by fast and Sirius asked us not to celebrate his real birthday of the 3rd, as his Uncle had died the night previous. Regulus had gotten a message to me that his Uncle Alphard's Will reading would be on the 5th, and he had permission to leave school for it and the wake. I asked Dumbledore if I could take Sirius with me to London, so he could say goodbye to his Uncle. But mainly it was to gatecrash the Will Reading so Sirius wasn't cheated out of his inheritance.

"I will reopen the Floo at 4pm exactly," He told us as we walked into his office.

"Mr. Black, I don't need to remind you of how important Miss Granger is to our cause," Dumbledore lectured, "She must not come under any danger."

"Her safety comes before my own," Sirius nodded, "But to be honest, she's more than capable of getting us out of a tight spot."

"I have to Transfigure your looks a bit, while we are in Diagon Alley. And you'll change my own as well," I added, pulling out my wand.

"Alright," He shrugged. I shortened his hair, turning it brown as well. I changed his eye color to brown and gave him a slighter more olive skin tone and a rounder face before he turned to check out his reflection.

"Well, that's… different for sure."

"Now me," I hurried him. He waved his wand a couple of times, quirking his head and gave one last flick before I gave it a look in the mirror. My skin was more olive-toned, hair a dark brown, but my eyes were dark blue. It was unnerving.

"Nicely done," Dumbledore smiled, "Five points to Gryffindor each, for your excellent use of Human Transfiguration."

"Thank you sir, though the reason we used it might be under dubious circumstances," I teased. He chuckled, "Quite right. Go quickly, and send your Patronus if you are in need. Mr. Prewett will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at 3 pm."

"Thank you sir," I nodded, pulling Sirius along to the fireplace. A quick jaunt in the green flames and we both stumbled out of the hearth of the Leaky Cauldron. Dragging him outside into the Alley, we stole away to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, where I wanted to see about a new means of communication for those of us not in the same vicinity.

"Charmed mirrors. Stand in front of yours, and the brother's image will appear. You can speak to the person on the other side without having to stick your face in the fire," The shopkeeper smiled.

"And they cannot be detected," Another added, "You have to tap the glass to use it this way first, so it remains a regular mirror to everyone else."

"Fascinating," I smiled, "How much?"

"3 galleons for the set," The first shopkeeper replied. I hummed and hawed over the price, before seeing another set as hand mirrors.

"I'll take both sets for 5 galleons," I haggled. I looked back to see Sirius admiring himself in a mirror.

"You remind me of a cockatiel," I teased him, "Vain and enthralled with your reflection."

He smirked as the shopkeeper looked pensive. He nodded, "You have a deal, Miss."

"Wonderful," I smiled, handing them a small bag of gold. Shrinking my purchases down, I slipped them into my bag. Our next stop was Gringotts, but I could not go in as I was transfigured. I had Sirius reverse the changes on me before we got into the bank. "Next," A nasal-toned voice called from his counter. Sirius kept beside me as I stepped up, seeing Griphook.

"Good morning," I nodded to him kindly, "I would like to withdraw from my vault please, and exchange the funds for Muggle currency."

"Name?" He asked, still writing something down.

"Hermione Ross," I announced, presenting my wand for confirmation, along with my key.

"Will your guest be accompanying us as well, ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Very well, follow me," He grunted, handing me back my wand and key. When we arrived at my vault, Sirius was surprised by the small fortune inside. Future Dumbledore was correct when he said the money couldn't be traced back to his own gold, sitting in his 1977 vault, but it still felt deceitful of me to even have it. I basically stole it from a dead man, or as present Dumbledore remarked, _I inherited funds for my journey_.

"Where to first?" He asked when we exited the vault.

"Muggle London," I smiled, "Something we need to pick up, and someone I need to talk to."

"Anything I should know about?"

"It's a surprise," I smiled. Griphook exchanged the galleons I withdrew for muggle currency, and I bid him a good day. I had a feeling we'd be back later today if the future was any indication. I knew Sirius' uncle left him a sizeable inheritance, so there was a chance we'd have to come back for him to sign something and get his vault key.

Walking out into the busy streets, Sirius pulled me towards the Leaky again.

"The Will reading is at the Ministry. No doubt the wake is at Grimmauld, and I vowed never to step foot in it again."

"Alright. Is it soon?"

"Not for another hour."

"Good, we can do my thing first then. It shouldn't take too long," I nodded, pulling him through the Leaky into Muggle London. He fixed my looks back into the earlier transfiguration and smiled, "There, hardly recognizable."

A few pounds and the cabbie took us to the streets of downtown before we approached the shops. I popped into a music store quickly, grabbing a few new records before I directed the cabbie down another street. Sirius looked confused as we got out, "What are we doing here?"

"Surprise?" I shrugged with a smile as I handed the cabbie Muggle money for the ride.

He didn't quite understand until he looked between the shop and me a few times.

"No _fucking_ way," He gaped, "Are you pulling my leg?"

"No. I thought this could be your birthday and Christmas present, all wrapped into one," I smiled, linking my arm in his, as he gaped at the motorcycle shop sign.

"You're buying me a bike?"

"Yes. You already have the jacket," I teased, pulling him forward to the shop's door, "Need to complete the look."

Walking in, he immediately started looking them over, a giddy gleam in his eyes as he inspected them. I got the attention of a salesman and introduced myself as a Miss Victoria Kenneth in a posh accent.

"I would like to purchase one of your fine motorcycles for my boyfriend. He's the one over there, looking like a child in a sweet shop," I smiled at the man. He laughed, "Eager one, isn't he?"

"It's his birthday today, so whatever he wants, he gets. Within reason," I teased.

"Price range?" He asked smartly.

"1500 pounds, before the sales tax," I suggested, "He likes Triumph motorbikes."

"Smart man," He nodded, gesturing for me to lead the way. Sirius was astride a black beauty, and the salesman recognized it as a Triumph Bonneville. Sirius was quite taken with it, but kept glancing at me in worry.

"Darling," I sighed to him, "Don't worry over the cost. This is your birthday, and you should receive wonderful gifts. You'll just have to repay me in kind at Christmas."

"If you insist Sweetest," He conceded, kissing my cheek, "I do _love_ this one."

"That is just under 1200," The man helping us smiled at me.

"Wonderful, we'll take it," I smiled.

"I should ask, do either of you have your motorcycle license?"

"I have my motor license, but we'll be walking it back to the flat today," I smiled, "This one needs his still. This was just the incentive to finally take his test."

"Smart woman you have there," He joked to Sirius.

"She's a quick one," Sirius smiled at me, pulling me into his side. He signed the paperwork with his legal name, and as we left the shop, we sidestepped into an alley with the bike, making sure no one was watching us.

"Reducio," I flicked my hand at the machine, shrinking it down to fit in my bag.

"That is handy," Sirius commented wryly before we caught a cab back to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry. I reversed the transfiguration on Sirius, as he was needed to look like himself. We walked out of the booth, and I had to calm myself internally. When McGonagall had 'adopted' me, we had to fill out paperwork here, and register my wand. I had been panicking inside and they probably had written it off as fear of a new place, as I had just come from 'America'. In truth, it was more that I was having flashbacks of the last time I was at the Ministry.

"Excuse me," Sirius smiled to the witch at the front desk, "I'm here for the Will reading of my Uncle, Lord Alphard Black."

"Of course," She smiled at him, flipping in her book to the Law offices. She pointed her finger at something and nodded, "They are in the DMLE offices, Conference room 8. Take the lift to Level Two and make your way down the hall."

"Thank you," He flashed her a dashing smile.

As we got to the office, I saw a few people standing outside a door at the end of the hall. I ducked into an alcove, quickly putting the cloak on.

"Sassenach," Sirius whispered, confused as to why I wasn't behind him anymore. I took his hand as I whispered, "I probably won't be allowed in. I'll be standing in a corner making sure no one dares to harm you. I promise. Now, stand up straight and remind them of who you are."

He did straighten his back, giving his best arrogant strut towards the conference room.

"Ah, brother," Regulus sneered at the door.

"Reggie," Sirius taunted as I looked around the room behind him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" A voice hissed at Sirius. I held back a gasp of revulsion as I saw Walburga Black in the flesh; just as terrifying as her portrait but able to do damage.

"Stain on my house," She growled, "You should never have shown your face here."

"I was summoned," Sirius pretended to act innocent, "When the Ministry's letter indicated that the whole family of the House of Black attend this reading, I thought, "Now this I must see." It's not like I'd have gotten an invitation from you otherwise."

"You have no business being here," She sneered.

"Well, no one else would have told me dear Uncle Alphard was dead. And if the Ministry told me to be here…" He smirked, "If it's all the same to you _Walburga_ , I'll sit on the opposite side of the table. I can tell when I'm not wanted."

His mother seethed in anger, but a representative of the Magical Law office came into the room, giving a nod to the Lady Black, "Madam, we are ready to start."

"Get on with it," She snapped. I stood behind Sirius, putting a hand on his back through the cloak. He took a deep breath and looked up at the man who would read his Uncle's Will.

As he read the Will, I watched with glee as Walburga became more and more dismayed. She had gotten very little from her brother; obviously greedy for the fortune he had amassed as a bachelor.

"And finally, I name Sirius Orion Black III, as my rightful heir to my account at Gringotts and my residence in Wimbourne, Black Manor. So concludes the Last Will and Testament of Alphard Black." The man read, and I watched Walburga's face contort in anger.

"That's impossible! He is no longer part of our family," Walburga announced enraged.

"Legally, he is the named heir to _Alphard_ Black, whether you recognize him as _your_ family or not Lady Black," The man appeared unfazed by her tone, "By blood, he is a Black, and thus, your brother's Will _stands_. He wanted no one contesting this, and he had multiple witnesses within our office that will defend that."

"Well," Sirius clapped, getting the room's attention, "Where do I sign?"

"Here, Sir," The man spoke up, placing the document in front of him. Sirius took the quill, smirking up at Walburga for a moment before signing his name quickly.

"Gringotts has your key, Sir, and I suggest going there straight away to get the paperwork sorted."

"I like you," Sirius joked, standing up, "Well, this has been fun. Reggie, _Walburga_. Give my best to Orion. And by best, I mean, tell him to shove it."

I bit back a snort as I followed Sirius out the door, where Walburga was spitting fire. Sirius and I were laughing to ourselves as we got in the lift. I had already taken off my cloak, asking the attendant to take us back to the main floor.

"Did you see her face? It was like Christmas morning," He exclaimed, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Close enough," I teased, "It will fill my days with meaning for at least a month."

* * *

Another quick trip to Gringotts, where Sirius got a good look at his new vault, he looked like the light had appeared at the end of the tunnel. I watched as he did a small turn in the vault, all the tension rolling from his shoulders and a relieved smile coming to settle on his lips.

"I knew I'd have to start working right after school," He started as we got a quick bite at the Leaky, "But this way, I don't have to worry a lick about where I'm staying or how I'm feeding myself."

"Have you been to your Uncle's home?" I asked, curiously.

"Once or twice. It's a bit grand for my tastes, but I believe it's got a house-elf for upkeep," He responded and I sighed quietly to myself. _I wasn't going to go S.P.E.W. crazy, I wasn't going to go S.P.E.W. crazy…_ He picked up on this and took my hand, "I would never be cruel to Dobby."

"Dobby?" I asked incredulously, as I dropped my soupspoon in shock. How had the _Malfoy's_ ended up with him if _Alphard Black_ had him?

"I knew his name from your memories and my own. I suppose, I would have given him and the house up, and he'd go to the next Black. Which… I suppose Reggie wouldn't want him since he had Kreacher to inherit."

"He's a Black elf?" I whispered to myself, "Narcissa must have given him to Lucius as a wedding gift."

"Yes," He sighed, "So, let's pop over there and make sure _mother dearest_ can't get in."

"And then right back to Diagon by 2:45 pm," I laid down the law, "Gideon is meeting us here so we all meet before we Floo to the Burrow."

"I'm kind of excited to meet the Weasley's now," He chuckled as we paid for our meal and walked to the Apparation point. We traveled to the outskirts of Wimbourne, where Sirius led me to a home that looked quite stately from the outside.

"He lived around Muggles, like your parents did," I observed as we came to the edge of the wards, scrutinizing the glamorous manor, "But this looks like a house of the Royal family or the British aristocracy. Why did your parents ever live in London?"

"He didn't agree with the family's ideals but never made a move against them. Neutral. As for the house, he purchased it off a muggle about… thirteen years ago? My family thought him mad for being away from the magical center of Britain," He shrugged, stepping forward with me in tow. The wards accepted Sirius, and he quickly erected new ones, setting them to accept Lily, the boys and myself.

"Well, at least he's kept it clean. Doesn't remind me of a mausoleum, like Grimmauld," Sirius commented dryly as we walked into the house.

"Dobby," He called, and a gentle 'pop' next to us startled me for a moment. The elf I had known looked even younger, and wore a pillowcase that looked cleaner than the last time I saw him.

"Master has called Dobby," The elf bowed his head. My eyes watered slightly before I quickly reigned in my emotions. Dobby was going to live this time, so I was no use to mourn over the elf I knew. Even if I wished I could set him free…

"Dobby, may I present my girlfriend and soul bond, Miss Hermione Ross. She is to be respected and treated as my Lady and Mistress of the House."

"Of course, Sir. Dobby sees the bond," The little elf whispered with wide eyes, "Very strong."

"Hello Dobby," I smiled at him, kneeling to his level, "I am very pleased to meet you."

"Dobby does not _meet_ you, Mistress," He quickly bowed his head, "Dobby is an elf, a servant."

"But that doesn't mean that we can't be friends," I offered softly, "I'd very much like to be your friend."

"It's okay Dobby," Sirius nodded, crouching himself to gather the elf's attention, "We are not masters who would harm you, or ask you to harm yourself. We would both like to be your friends."

"Dobby doesn't understand," He looked confused, and about to panic.

"Dobby, where I'm from, I learned that people mistreat their house-elves, and it enraged me. I want a bond with you, but nothing that would degrade you. You have value to me, as my friend," I explained. Dobby's ears perked up and he gave a little smile as he spoke, "Dobby would like that."

"How about that? We are off to a roaring start," Sirius smiled, straightening up, "Could you show Miss Ross around Dobby? I need to look around for cursed objects."

"Dobby can gather those for you Master, so they don't harm Mistress," He snapped his fingers and a few thumps could be heard from further inside the mansion.

"Thank you Dobby," He praised with a warm smile.

"Of course Master. We wouldn't want them to harm Mistress. The objects would know she's not a Pureblood," He nodded. I quirked my head, looking at Sirius before looking back at Dobby, "Is it because of the bond, that you call me Mistress? And how do you know I'm not a Pureblood?"

"Yes Mistress," He nodded happily, "The bond is not sealed. But powerful magic it is. It makes you bound to be together in the eyes of magic. You are Muggleborn, but adopted magically. It makes you a half-blood in magic. We elves know these things."

"Oh," I replied softly, thinking that over.

"Let's have a tour and then we must get back to the Leaky for Gideon," Sirius suggested, getting my mind off of things.

There were 12 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a ballroom, acres of gardens, stables, and a library so large due to magic, I nearly cried at the sight of it. Dobby was very happy to upkeep the house while Sirius was still at school, happy to have a home to take care of. Sirius and I popped out to erect new wards, set to keep the rest of the Black family and Death Eaters out, as well as keeping Muggles away.

"Dobby, Hermione and I have to go now, but you can pop into the Hogwarts kitchens around 6 pm most days to see us. We study in there while Hermione bakes with Mipsy," Sirius informed the elf an hour after we had arrived.

"Dobby would love to visit Master and Mistress at Hogwarts. Will Master and Mistress be home over the holidays?" Dobby smiled excitedly.

"Ah…" I paused, unsure if Sirius wanted me here.

"You bring up an excellent point," Sirius smiled at the elf before turning to me, "Will you stay with me over the break, Darling?"

I looked between him and the house-elf, both of whom were anxiously awaiting my answer.

"I'd have to check with McGonagall, as my 'guardian' first… but I don't see why not."

"Dobby will prepare a special meal for the holidays!" The elf proclaimed enthusiastically, as he hopped from foot to foot.

"Alright, now before we leave, under no circumstances are you to allow my mother or father inside this house. They removed me from their family tree, so I no longer see them as family. Do you understand?"

"Dobby understands Master."

"I will miss you Dobby," I smiled, holding back tears.

"Mistress, doesn't cry because of Dobby? Has Dobby done something wrong?" His ears folded back a little.

"But I do. Because I will miss you until I see you again," I explained.

"Dobby will miss Mistress too," He smiled sadly, "You are a good Mistress. Dobby does not want to see you sad."

"I'll cheer up if you come visit," I teased. He nodded vigorously, "Visits, lots of them. So you don't get sad."

"Wonderful. Darling, we should get going if we want to meet Gideon," He reminded me gently.

"Alright," I smiled, as he led me to the floo.

"We'll see you soon Dobby," Sirius nodded to the elf.

"Goodbye Master, goodbye Mistress!" He waved shyly.

"Goodbye Dobby," I smiled, as Sirius called out Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

We waited for Gideon for a few minutes, drinking Butterbeer to warm ourselves up on the chilly November afternoon. Sirius looked pensive into his glass from time to time, frowning slightly.

"Knut for your thoughts?" I teased.

"Not worth that much," He chuckled half-heartedly.

"I can feel your sorrow," I spoke softly, placing a gentle hand on his own, "I've felt it since you learned of his death."

"I guess," He sighed, "I guess I expected it from the moment Regulus told you to tell me. I just wish I could have done something about it."

"Dragon Pox at his age… well, to be honest, it's amazing he survived as long as he did. Dragon Pox takes a lot of lives. Specifically those older than 50; whose immune systems are weaker."

"It's probably the excessive drinking my family is prone to," Sirius quipped, "Can't get along without booze. Can't really get along _with_ booze, come to think of it."

"Well, would it have been better knowing? Sometimes, ignorance is bliss. You would have worked yourself up if you'd known when."

"True. Still doesn't make it better."

"Do you want to know when you'll lose someone else?" I pointed out, and he grimaced.

"Don't tell me it's soon," He all but begged.

"No. Not for another year at least," I replied sadly, "And it cannot be avoided."

He was quiet a moment before he whispered, "It's Mum and Dad, isn't it?"

I nodded faintly, watching him swallow and brush away a tear from his eye inconspicuously. He cleared his throat, "Thank you, for telling me."

"We are never prepared for losing our parents," I answered, closing my eyes. His hand took my own tightly, and another cradled my face gently, making me look up.

"I'm sorry, Kitten," He spoke gently, "I went soft in the head. You've lost more than I have."

"It's not a competition. I believe we both have everything to gain still," I replied.

"This might..." He paused, "It's soon but-"

A redhead sat down in the empty seat at our table and asked Sirius, "What curse did I threaten you with when I found out you were skipping practice to snog a Ravenclaw?"

"Hair loss curse. That's cruel too," Sirius answered, gently touching his still transfigured hair. He was worse than a girl when it came to his hair.

"What model of broom did you fly in your third year?" Gideon asked cheekily.

"Trick question; It wasn't a broom, it was a hippogriff. You know damn well I detest flying," I huffed, curling my lip in disgust.

"Had to check love," Gideon nudged me gently.

"What explanation did I give you for how I can tell you and Fabian apart?" I questioned, raising a brow at the man.

"You knew a set of twins, and you told them apart by their birthmarks. My defining feature is on my neck," He smirked gesturing to the freckle under his chin.

"It should concern me how she got that close to see it," Sirius quipped.

"I'm glad you are still in disguise," Gideon spoke softly, "I'll get up and leave. Hermione will lead you to the flat. Five minutes behind, got it?"

"Yes," I nodded.

I watched the clock, as Sirius looked to be thinking. I would ask him later, because we needed _constant vigilance_ right now. We wandered around the stalls, me quickly ducking into Sugarplum's to snag some sweets and some chocolate covered raspberries for myself.

"Want to stop in Fortesque's as well?" Sirius quipped as I came out with a large bag.

"No, we don't have time," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Madam, I suggest you put that tongue back in your mouth, or I will be forced to myself," He whispered in my ear as we walked.

"Later," I hissed, making him chuckle, wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked. Pulling him down an alley suddenly, I urged him to be quiet as we snuck further down the alley. I pointed him to the stairs, looking back at where we approached, as he started climbing the steps up. Once I was sure no one had followed us down the alley, I climbed the stairs myself, undoing the transfiguration on our looks.

Emmeline and Fabian were already greeting Sirius as Gideon held the door for me.

"How's school been? Team alright?" Emmeline asked hugging him. He smiled as she released him, "Yeah, we won the first game against Ravenclaw 180-50. It was touch and go there for the start but Dorcas pulled us through."

"Good girl," She smirked, "You've been treating our Hermione like a Queen?"

"Of course. Nothing but the best for my angel," He smiled, looking up at me. I blushed, walking up to Emmeline and asking her, "What did Bill and Charlie say when they found out you would be their aunt?"

"They asked if Uncle Fabian could take me back to the store," She smirked.

"That's awful," Sirius laughed.

"Well, it's a little late for that, because the wedding is December 28th," She replied, looking lovingly at Fabian, who wrapped an arm around her.

"You decided not to wait after all," I smiled encouragingly.

"You reminded us that life is short and we shouldn't waste any time we have together. Being an Auror, we don't know what may happen with this war. But I do know I want to wake up next to Emmeline every day, as her husband," He smirked, before looking serious, "What dragon did you ride unwillingly last year?"

"A Ukranian Ironbelly," I grimaced.

"Why do all your security questions revolve around flying?" Sirius laughed, holding me close.

"I _loathe_ flying," I shuddered.

"Well there goes my idea for romantic rides over the Forbidden Forest," He joked, as Gideon stuck his head in the fireplace.

"Just bring me back to that library and I'll die a happy woman," I quipped.

"Christmas Kitten," He reminded me, "You can spend days in there, I promise."

"I was sorry to hear about your Uncle, Sirius. Were you close?" Fabian asked.

"Close enough to make me his heir. We just popped in at my new place, and Hermione has already adopted the house-elf as her friend," He teased me, and I sighed in exasperation.

"Dobby is a sweet little thing. Reminds me of an elf I knew," I explained to Emmeline, "I tried to free the house-elves of Ilvermorny by knitting them hats and scarfs in my fourth year. They refused to clean up our common room, except for a little one that had been freed from an abusive family. He died saving my friends and me back in March."

"Poor thing," Emmeline replied, frowning, "You really care about their wellbeing, don't you?"

"I formed the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. My friends nicknamed it SPEW," I rolled my eyes, "I'm rethinking my brand this time around, so that it gets taken seriously if I decided to pursue a job in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Well, you have my vote, not that it counts for much with the Ministry," She shrugged, "I've never thought they deserved the mistreatment some families give them."

"They are ready for us!" Gideon announced, getting up from the fireplace.

"Wonderful, shall we?" Fabian gestured for Sirius and I to go first. He pulled me close as I grabbed the powder calling out, "The Burrow," before throwing it to the floor.

When the flames died down, I pulled Sirius out to be greeted by Molly.

"Hermione dear, how was your day?" She asked as I was hugged tightly.

"It was alright. We were at the Ministry so Sirius could receive his inheritance from his Uncle that passed this week. And so I could purchase his birthday present," I explained, as Molly released me. She turned to Sirius and pulled him in for a hug, "I'm so sorry for your loss, dear."

"Thank you," Sirius spoke softly, startled by Molly's motherly nature. Fabian and Emmeline stepped out behind us, as Arthur walked in. He smiled at Sirius and I and offered his hand, "Arthur Weasley, how do you do?"

"Sirius Black, and well, thank you. May I introduce my girlfriend, Hermione Ross?" Sirius made the introductions for me, like the well-mannered Pureblood he was supposed to be.

"Hermione, I have you to thank for the spring in Molly's step," He teased, shaking my hand, "She's not one for fortune-telling, but she's very excited about your little prediction of our last child."

"It was nothing, just a hunch," I smiled, "It's wonderful to meet you, Arthur. Perhaps you could give Sirius a few pointers on how to keep your bond-mate from getting cross with you?"

"I'd be glad to," He laughed, clapping Sirius on the back as the boys came running in.

"Aunt My!" Charlie yelled, barreling into my legs and latching on with all the strength of a python.

"Hello Charlie boy," I laughed, sinking down to hug him, "Have you been good for your Mum and Dad?"

"Yes, extra good," He smiled as Bill stepped up to hug me cautiously.

"Hello Bill. Have you been good as well?" I narrowed my eyes teasingly.

"Of course," He cheeked exasperatedly.

"I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Sirius Black," I smiled.

"I heard you like dragons," Sirius kneeled to smile at Charlie.

"I _love_ dragons!" Charlie exclaimed while Molly directed us towards the table.

"Oh Molly," I smiled at the redhead matriarch, "Emmeline and I got something for the boys if that's alright."

"We did?" She asked quietly, and I nudged her lightly in the ribs, "Right, right. W-we did."

"Oh, how sweet you two are," Molly grinned, catching what I was doing as she went to pick up the little boy in a highchair.

"Presents?" Charlie exclaimed as Molly approached with Percy on her hip.

"Oh, hello darling," I smiled at the little boy. He shyly laid his head on his mother's shoulder as Bill and Charlie begged and begged for their little gift.

"Emmeline and I stopped in Sugarplum's," I explained, winking at the brunette, "And

got a few sweets for our nephews."

"Right, yes!" She smiled. Charlie stopped jumping, looked at her, and smiled, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," She smiled softly as I asked the boys to sit down. The joy in her eyes as they both regarded her 'actions', was perfect. I brought the bag out of my purse, watching their eyes widen at the way a big bag came out of my small purse.

"Now, your Mum and Dad have the final say in how much you eat. Got that?" I spoke sternly.

"Yes Aunt My," Bill nodded. I smirked, bringing out a few candies for them to munch on while I explained what else was in here.

"Aunt Emmeline picked out some Sugar Quills for you, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and I picked up some licorice wands and Chocolate Frogs. There are a few things here for your little brother, Cauldron Cakes and soft foods. I hope you know how important it is to love your little brother and share with him," I spoke softly as Molly poured us all tea.

"We know," Bill nodded, biting the head off the chocolate frog in his hand.

"I'll find a good hiding spot for those Hermione. Boys, thank Hermione and Emmeline," Arthur asked the boys as I handed him the bag. They chorused a thank you, as the adults moved to talk and visit. Molly and Arthur, that latter who dropped the bomb about us being soul bonded by accident, welcomed Sirius warmly. It was no skin off my back, but Emmeline had many questions for us about it. At precisely 3:55pm, I made our excuses about needing to get back to school.

"Bye Aunt My," Charlie hugged me tightly, eyes watering a little.

"Hey, Charlie boy, don't cry," I spoke softly, "I'm coming back soon. And you can write to me at school, hmm? I'd love to hear from you and Bill. Your Mum could help you write your letters, and we'll hope Errol makes it there without passing out."

The boys laughed, Arthur as well, knowing his Owl wasn't the most reliable. They hugged Sirius goodbye as well, excited to see him come Christmas break. He offered to have the whole clan over one night at Black Manor, making me very happy as he accepted my second family.

As we walked back into the Headmaster's office from the Floo, I nodded once to Dumbledore that everything went fine and he asked how things went. A brief explanation later, he sent us off to our common room. I could tell Sirius felt lighter after our day out. He was still sad, but it wasn't weighing him down like earlier in the day. I know it took a lot of energy for him to be around his family. I was under an invisibility cloak and I felt drained by being in the room with them.

As he went up to his dorm, I went to mine, happy to take my mind off of sad things by getting ready for his party tonight. Lily was reading on her bed when I arrived, eyeing me as I walked in to greet her.

"So, how was your trip into London?" She asked primly.

"Not a failure, but not entirely pleasant," I sighed, flopping onto my bed, "Bought Sirius his present, went to the Ministry for the Will reading, and then we popped over to Black Manor. His mother… that woman is _vile_."

"And then some, I've heard," She answered wryly, "How was the house?"

"If one called it that, it would have 9 less bedrooms," I chuckled, "His house-elf is very sweet. Didn't seemed like Alphard abused him."

"Anything else happen while you were out together?"

"We popped over to Ottery St. Catchpole, to have tea with the Weasley's and Prewett's. Emmeline Vance and Fabian are engaged, getting married in December. We've been invited."

"That's nice," She smiled, "How was his mood when you left him?"

"Alright. I think he wants a distraction from his thoughts now, so I better get straight to the Room after dinner," I sighed again, "It shouldn't take long to decorate it. It's just the Seventh Years coming, right?"

"Keeping it small is better since apparently they are sneaking in Firewhisky," She huffed.

"That was their idea, and you know there is no talking them out of something like that," I chuckled, pulling my trunk out from under my bed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, fingering through my little record collection for tonight's entertainment.

"Alice is taking a shower, Mary went to watch a friendly pick up match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I know James went to play, but Remus decided to study and Peter went with him. Dorcas and Marlene were playing."

"Why are you here?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I wanted to catch up on some reading, and run interference for you," She smiled, "I told them you were in the room getting ready and studying."

"What about Sirius? Where do they think he was?"

"Under the impression Dumbledore was escorting him to the Ministry. Did you pick up anything new while you were in London?" She asked as the doorknob rattled, and we heard the shower going off in the bathroom.

"Yes," I smiled deviously, pulling out a record sleeve from my purse to show her.

"OH MERLIN!" She exclaimed, snatching it from my hands, and clutching the newest Queen album.

"What is with the screaming Lils?" Marlene laughed, coming in and stripping off her Quidditch gear. Dorcas and Mary were behind her, with Dorcas pulling her hair out of a tight ponytail.

"Hermione got the latest Queen album!" She gushed as I stuffed my purse with the records from my trunk. Mary bounced in excitement as Alice came in from the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"How did you get it?" The future Longbottom asked.

"I have my ways," I answered mysteriously.

* * *

After dinner, I stole away to the kitchen, where I had requested Mipsy to make a birthday cake for Sirius. The chocolate cake was decorated beautifully, and Mipsy was happy to send it up to the Room later with lots of extra goodies.

_I need a space where we can hold a party. I need a place where we can be comfortable. I need a place where we can dance and listen to music._

The Room opened for me, as I was pleasantly surprised by the space it provided. It was a close copy of one of the many rooms I had just toured today at Black Manor. Large couches surrounded a coffee table, and a clear area next to the couches could be used for dancing. There was a Gramophone provided by the room, and I thanked it profusely as I started asking for small changes. Red and gold streamers shimmered into existence, crisscrossing the ceiling. A table for the sweets appeared, along with glasses and plates, cutlery too. The fireplace off to the side of the room danced with orange flames as I started playing some music.

Little changes took place over the next 30 minutes, banishing the paintings, muggle and magical replica alike. I conjured a 'Happy Birthday Sirius' banner, hanging it easily with a sticking charm.

My galleon warmed in my pocket and I took it out to see Marlene had sent a message that they were outside.

"Come on in," I smiled as I opened the door.

"Wow, this is grand," Dorcas commented, putting a present on the table as Mary, Alice and Marlene followed.

"This is fantastic! We are having all our parties here from now on," Marlene agreed.

"My birthday is in two weeks," Alice cheeked.

"Oh, we're already on that," Mary smiled, "We've got a surprise in store for you, missy."

"I'm all a-tingle at what it could be," Alice teased as Mipsy appeared with the food.

"Thank you Mipsy," I smiled to the elf.

"It was a pleasure and honor to prepare the treats for Master Sirius' party," She smiled, giving a little bow before popping out of the room.

"Lily's bringing the boys, right?" I asked, nervous for Sirius' reaction to the space I'd created.

"She is," Marlene nodded, bringing out her camera.

"Ah," I exclaimed when my Galleon went off again, "That must be the rest of our group."

Indeed, the message Lily gave was that they were waiting outside the room. Sirius was blindfolded as I opened the door for them, and I giggled as he patted my hair twice and grinning, "Sassenach?"

"Yes," I smiled, pecking his lips, as the rest of our group shuffled around us.

"Why do I feel like I'm being led to the Black Lake for a midnight shove," He joked as I took his hand and guided him further in the room.

"Can the sounds of ABBA be heard by the lake?" Remus quipped.

"I guess not," He frowned as if looking around for the sound.

"Alright, three, two, one," I counted down as I slipped off his blindfold.

"Happy birthday!" We all called.

" _What a surprise_ ," He held a hand to his heart in a dramatic fashion, "I had _no_ idea."

"You are a horrible actor, Padfoot," James laughed, slinging his arm around Lily's waist.

"Is this…?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Less paintings, more neutral color palette," I confirmed with a smirk, "Figured this way you get used to it gradually."

"I think I might if you change it around at the real thing," He grinned, sweeping me up for a kiss. We danced, laughed, and drank until the night drew to a close. Lily and James ushered the rest of our group off to bed, while I stayed behind with Sirius. He was tipsy, choosing to sit in front of the fire with his glass as I pulled up a spot next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"Better. I thought today would be rotten, having to deal with my mother, but it's been the opposite."

"How so?"

"Well, let's see," He teased, pulling me to sit between his legs, "My girlfriend bought me a motorcycle, that she knows I'm going to charm to fly."

"That I won't be getting on," I teased back, making him laugh loudly, "Spoilsport."

"And then I received a nice sum of money, a home to live in after school is through, and I was introduced to the people that mean the most to you. Granted, some of them haven't been born yet," He shrugged.

"But…"

"No _but_ ," He smirked down at me, "Thank you for the smashing party. I couldn't see myself being happy partying with the whole of Gryffindor or anyone other than our friends."

"After the few weeks we've had, I thought it best to keep it a private party," I explained.

"And I'm extremely grateful," He whispered, kissing my temple. He was quiet a moment more as we stared into the flames.

"I know you are thinking about my offer to come home with me for Christmas, but I'm wondering…"

"Yes?" I spoke softly.

"Would you consider… moving in with me?"

I couldn't form words to respond to his question right away. I turned, looking up at him as he continued, "I feel awful when you are away, and you can have your own room, the best one in the house-"

"Sirius," I spoke softly, but he wasn't hearing me.

"And everything happens on your time. And Moony and Pete can live with us too, so it's not awkward for you. Unless that makes it awkward, then I won't ask them. James and Lily will probably get their own place-"

Instead of trying to get his attention, I pressed my lips to his, turning in his arms to wrap my arms around his neck. I pulled back softly, leaning my forehead against his.

"I was just going to get a flat in London, but I like your suggestion much better," I smiled, "And regarding bedroom arrangement… We'll play that by ear. Because I have never slept so well, except when your arms are wrapped around me."

His shoulder sagged in relief, chuckling, "Oh great! I was worried you might hex my balls off for suggesting it."

"A month ago, maybe," I teased, snuggling back into his chest.

"We've got to get back," Sirius sighed.

"Look at you, Mr. Responsible," I chuckled.

"Well, I don't want our friends thinking ill of me for keeping you here longer on _my birthday._ Probably think I'm asking for a quickie or something."

"Even if you did ask something along that nature, of me, I'd need to agree to it, right?" I pointed out, "And the girls _know_ when something naughty is going on."

"Your sleepovers?"

"No, Lily regularly casts the Maiden Detection charm on me. I believe she's not entirely trusting of me around you," I teased.

"I would never-"

"I never said she didn't trust _you_ around _me_ ," I laughed, correcting his train of thought, "She knows I'm a virgin, but she doesn't know if I wouldn't just forget myself in a moment of passion. I know I wouldn't, and you know I wouldn't, so we are just dealing with Lily's protective nature. It's what she does."

"I know," He nodded, "So, just a rough estimate on when exactly that might be-"

"Sirius," I warned with a smile.

"I'm joking. Sort of," He smiled, brushing a lock of hair away from my face, "I have this feeling in my gut that being with you, would be worth the wait. It already has been worth the wait, just going through the motions until I first met you. I would have waited _years_ , for what we share. No matter the age gap."

I smiled at him, feeling the butterflies in my stomach at his words, and my chest thrumming from his gentle touch.

"We can talk about it in a month or two. I need to figure out a contraceptive first. The spell isn't always remembered in the heat of the moment," I suggested.

"Again, I can wait, Darling," He promised, eyes darkening as he looked at my lips, "Though Godric knows you are tempting enough without you biting your lip like that."

"Oh," I exclaimed, releasing the flesh I had unknowingly been biting. He chuckled, nipping at my lips, "You don't even know how alluring you are."

I sat back on my heels, letting Sirius get up, before taking his offered hand. The room started changing for me, back to my little haven where I checked in on Remus' Wolfsbane. Sirius tugged me back outside when I was happy with it, tenderly holding my hand the whole way back to Gryffindor Tower.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this is late. Sunday things got away from me, and last night I was too tired to hold my eyelids up long enough to post.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios, or any of its characters.

The next few weeks passed by without incident. Alice's birthday was a hit, as we had snuck Frank in the castle to visit. She practically merged herself with me when I was hugged, following her opening her gift. The hand mirrors I had purchased in Diagon Alley, were for her and Frank to communicate with. It was easier than sending owls with their mismatched schedules, and this way they could talk at night before they went to sleep. She promised to silence her bed in case they stayed up late talking.

December was much the same, flying by in a rush of white, much like the snow that blanketed the countryside and grounds. The boys were talking about Christmas more and more, and I was nervous about the holiday. Remus would be starting his potions on the 19th, taking his last one on Christmas Day; The last full moon of 1977.

When I had asked if I could stay with Sirius over the break, McGonagall had merely taken a deep breath and reminded me that while she may be my 'guardian', I was an adult in my own right, I could make a conscious decision on my own regarding where I spent my holidays.

Sirius exchanged gifts with Regulus on the last weekend before holidays, wishing his little brother luck and to remind him that we'd be ready to shelter him if something went sideways. Severus and Lily also exchanged small gifts, both very pleased to have their friend back, even if it was to be kept secret.

The girls and I spoke about getting together in Diagon Alley to do some shopping, and the boys were already talking about testing out Sirius' new motorcycle, regardless of how many times I reminded him he didn't have a license for the Muggle streets. My nerves were slightly lessened by the knowledge that Remus and Peter would be around to keep him from flying off.

James had given us an open invitation to Potter Manor, and I know that after I let it slip to Sirius, he'd want to spend every moment he could with Fleamont and Euphemia. There were days I regretted telling Sirius everything because I knew it might hurt less to not see everything coming. My burden in my new life was my knowledge of the future, my past, and knowing it was my choice to face Voldemort in Harry's place.

Lily had to attend her sister's wedding the day after the holidays started, complaining to anyone that would listen about the gaudy pink dress her sister was making her wear, knowing that Lily's hair clashed with pink. I promised we could burn it, along with several pieces of furniture Sirius claimed he hated.

She _really_ liked that idea.

"You've got everything?" McGonagall asked, as I came to tell her goodbye.

"Yes Auntie," I smiled, "Sirius has gone to fetch Hedwig and Athena is curled up in my purse. My trunk is also in my purse."

"Excellent use of an undetectable extension charm, my dear," She smiled, fussing over my jacket, making sure I was bundled up.

"She didn't want to sleep in her carrier," I chuckled, taking the woman's hands, "I promise I will be safe."

"Hermione, you have become… like my own child, since this summer. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt again," She swallowed, refusing to cry.

I nodded, "And you have become like my Mum. So I feel that bond with you. You'll know if I'm in trouble, but you know I can get myself out of it."

"Just… be wise, my dear," She gave me a pointed look. I chuckled, "I will. Sirius Black may be an unstoppable force, but I am an immovable object."

"This bond you share," She sighed, "It is destiny for you to be together. I just hope you'll be smart about remembering the consequences of a _union_ before marriage."

"It's something we talked about months ago, as I have no desire to deal with 'the consequences' while in school," I cheeked lightly. She smiled, pulling me in for a tight hug, and I relished in her motherly touch.

"I've left something on your desk," I smiled, "Don't open it until Christmas."

"And I had Mipsy place something in your trunk," She chuckled, releasing me gently, "Same goes for you, my dear."

The crowds started moving towards the carriages, so I started moving with them.

"Love you Auntie," I called as I waved goodbye. She didn't respond but waved back as her eyes misted. Sirius came around the corner with Hedwig in her cage, and waved goodbye to his Head of House. He smiled at me, offering his arm. Our journey was long, as usual, arriving in London at King's Cross by 7pm that night. For the first night, Sirius decided we should stay with Fleamont and Euphemia, so they could get to know me.

Climbing out of the Floo in Potter Manor, I was pulled under James' arm and immediately introduced to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Hermione Ross," He announced proudly. The couple before me were of an older age than most parents with teenagers. I had expected this of course, but meeting Harry's grandparents was something I hadn't prepared for. Euphemia was a stately looking woman, even in her 70's, with blonde hair that was fading white. She had thin lips that reminded me of McGonagall, but a kind light in her eyes.

Fleamont had a mischievous sparkle in his, much like James did. He was slightly shorter than James, with a balding head of grey hair. Both smiled as I gave a small curtsey and spoke, "It's wonderful to meet you, Lord and Lady Potter. To meet the couple who raised such wonderful young men. Even if they do like to get into trouble more often than not."

"Oh my dear, none of that," Euphemia smiled, coming to take my hands, "You are practically family."

"I am?" I questioned with a furrowed brow, making Fleamont chuckle.

"Of course. As the future bond mate of our son, you are practically our daughter. No need for titles and curtsies with us dear, we aren't the Royal family," He explained with a teasing tone. I relaxed a little, "Oh, alright. Thank you for letting us stay for the night though. I hope you aren't put out by an extra person."

"It's our pleasure. You are all home for the holidays, so let's spend it as a family. Hermione dear, why don't I show you your room while the boys get settled?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," I nodded, seeing Sirius suddenly looking gravely worried. I gave him a look, not understanding his apprehension as Euphemia led me out of the sitting room and towards a staircase.

"Tell me dear, how do you enjoy Hogwarts so far?"

"It feels like home," I answered honestly, "Classes are wonderful."

"I've heard you are quite the student," She smirked, directing me down a hall.

"I try to do my absolute best. Failure isn't an option for me," I answered, hearing the echoes of the Final Battle in my head, as a reminder of why I couldn't fail this time around.

"And Sirius and James told me what happened to your friends, and your parents," She kept questioning, "I suppose you are missing them right now."

"Terribly," I nodded.

"Ah, here we are," She directed me to an open room. I walked in at her insistence, taking in a four-poster bed, lilac and light blue color scheme of the room. I heard the door close firmly behind me and I turned in shock.

"My dear, let's have a little chat, shall we? Between ladies," She asked, kindness gone from her voice. My eyes widened, itching to reach for my wand as my brain shouted, " _Danger, danger!_ "

"No need for wands dear, I won't harm you," She waved me off, taking a seat on the bench at the foot of the bed. She wandlessly pulled up a chair, and I fell back into it as it swept me off my feet.

"Now, my son's mind tells me a few things I need to know about you," She started and my heart clenched fiercely. _Mind?_

"I am a powerful Legilimens, my dear. No amount of Occlumency can keep me out," She explained, giving me a look over.

"Now, how far in the future do you hail from?"

My mind went blank, wondering if Dumbledore knew she was a Legilimens and didn't tell me, or if she kept it close to her chest.

"Hermione, if you don't tell me, I will go picking," She pressed.

"No, please. You _really_ don't want to see what's in my head," I urged her, swallowing thickly, "1998."

"My, you _are_ a time traveler," She remarked with a little surprise, before eyes narrowed, "And _why_ are you here?"

"In your home? To stay for the night, and get to know you. In 1977? To stop the world we love from being destroyed."

"So I take it there is more destruction in the future?"

"Yes. A second war," I explained.

"And only you could stop it?" She asked.

"I was the only one who was asked. I sacrificed my life, so the person who was supposed to face Voldemort, wouldn't have to grow up the way he did. I'm here to end it, so he can grow up with his family."

"And you loved this man?" She asked before her eyes widened in shock. I had been thinking of Harry as I last saw him, face caked in soot and dirt with his scar standing out on his forehead, turning away from my emotional pleas to walk towards his death.

"You see him then," I sighed, closing my eyes to hold back my tears.

"Yes. He looks like-"

"It's not James. It's his son," I whispered, "He was my best friend."

"Merlin," She breathed, eyes wide in panic.

"Please don't tell anyone. Sirius and Dumbledore are the only ones that know who I really am. I'm trying to save your son's life," I begged her. She took a deep breath, nodding, "I understand, dear. Just answer me one thing."

"Within reason," I argued, She nodded, swallowing and asking softly, "Do we ever know this child? James' son?"

I tried to school my face, but her eyes told me that my thoughts were louder than my facial expressions.

"So we are gone before he is born," She deduced.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm sorry-"

"No," She held up a hand, closing her eyes, "Don't apologize child. I've had a long life with my husband. I was blessed with a beautiful son very late in life, and its… it's easier to know that he will have a family of his own. That they both will."

I blushed, remembering that Sirius was considered their son, and how I was soul bonded to him.

"Are we at least there to see him married?" She asked quietly. I thought about it, remembering from the Potter history I read that it wasn't until after James and Lily got married, that they succumbed to Dragon Pox.

"Well, I guess I have _that_ to look forward to. Married son and then dragon pox," She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. This must be awful for you," I apologized, "Knowing."

"Not nearly as bad as I believe it is for you, my dear. All this knowledge," She pointed out, and I could feel a presence flipping through my memories, "All this _pain_."

"And you came to save my sons," Her eyes watered as her words conveyed her gratefulness.

"I came to save a lot of people. I never meant… I never meant to provoke a soul bond with Sirius. If anything… it makes my job harder," I couldn't help the sobs that bubbled up as I thought about my task.

She studied me a minute or two, weaving in and out of memories in my head, and I could do nothing but watch everything replay on fast-forward. She touched the memory of the prophecy and I shuddered. She frowned as the words of my fate echoed in my head.

I felt her retreat from my mind before I felt the hand on my knee. The chair had moved closer to her without me noticing, and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I was still in shock for a moment, before I accepted her comfort, trying to give her my comfort as well.

A knock sounded, and she pulled back, wiping my eyes and smiling. She pulled the silencing charm down and replied, "Who is it?"

"Mum," Sirius' voice sounded apprehensive from behind the closed door.

"Come in, dear," She called. He quickly entered, seeing me in distress, closing the door and recasting the charm. He bolted over to me, pulling me into his arms, and asking Euphemia, "I take it you know?"

"Yes."

"Please don't go looking, it distresses her to remember," Sirius got defensive as he held me.

"I can imagine."

"Mum, she gets nightmares. Awful ones," Sirius sighed in exasperation, "We can hear her screaming from our dorm."

"Sirius," She spoke sternly, getting his silence before she continued, "I won't go looking anymore. I've already learned something I shouldn't have."

His face dropped, turning to look at me in question. I nodded, looking up at him softly, "She knows everything. Including the thing we spoke of at the Leaky."

His lip trembled slightly, tears springing to his eyes as he looked at her.

"Don't mourn us yet Sirius," She gave a sad smile, holding his cheek, "We have time."

"Not enough," He chocked out.

"Dear boy, there is something you need to know about life. The days are long but the years are short. I cherish every moment I've had with _both_ of my sons," She spoke pointedly, "But we don't live forever. I will be happy to go, knowing you both have found love and futures to live for. And that once this war is won, that you shall be safe."

Sirius was quiet as he thought over her words, and I just squeezed his hand in comfort, letting him go so they could hug.

"I've missed you," She smiled, holding him tightly.

"I've missed you too, Mum," He sobbed.

"We have all break together. We'll go shopping, have dinners, and Christmas morning together. Memories are what get us through the coming days," Euphemia cleared her throat, smiling at me.

"Now, everyone cheer up," She demanded, "We've got dinner to get to."

"I am feeling a bit hungry," Sirius smirked, drying his eyes.

"After the number of chocolate frogs, you boys consumed on the train? That's incredible," I laughed.

"Come on," Euphemia smiled, "Let's go join the others. Is Remus returning home this break?"

"No," Sirius frowned, "His father said that his mom is sick and he doesn't think he should come. He and Peter are staying with us."

"Is there a chance we'll be invited over for dinner?" She teased as we left my room, "I have yet to see your new home."

"Of course, Mum," He nodded, "I wouldn't just leave-"

"I know you wouldn't, dear. But you know you are always welcome back here. I expect you at dinner every Sunday," She raised an eyebrow, making me smirk. It wasn't to the extent of Molly and Ron, but Euphemia knew how to put her son in his place and remind him how loved he was in the same sentence.

"Yes Mum," He smiled, wrapping an arm around me. We joined the rest of the boys for dinner, and Fleamont asked me questions about my life in America. It was a jovial time, and I was quite pleased with how warm and welcoming Harry's grandparents were to me. I would be glad to give Harry these memories, if I made it out of this war. Just after 9pm, the adults bid goodnight, and the boys decided on a game of exploding snap to wind down.

I decided to head to bed as well, tired from the day of traveling and the emotions from earlier. I crawled into the large bed, feeling my body's exhaustion hit, before succumbing to sleep.

_I flashed through my memories as Euphemia had earlier, lingering on the more painful ones against my will. Deaths, curses, excruciating pain all melted together to induce some of the worst nightmares I've had yet._

"Hermione!" Some called, "Hermione, wake up!"

I woke up gasping for air as if I had been drowning, feeling sweat soaking my pajamas. The residual effects of the Cruciatus curse, even the memory of it in my dreams, had me shaking in pain.

"Hermione," A soft voice spoke to my right. I saw black hair and nearing collapsed in grief as I remembered where I was.

I sobbed, noticing Sirius and the boys around my bed, looking petrified.

"Remus, Calming draught, if you would," Sirius' gentle voice asked between my muffled sobs. James crawled into the bed next to me, with Sirius already holding me. They sandwiched me, trying to cocoon me. Peter curled up into a large chair that he had pulled closer.

"You," I sobbed, "You guys don't have to be here. I'm o-okay."

"Are you kidding?" Peter spoke softly, "You aren't okay."

"We're staying," James added, "No sister of ours is going to suffer without us."

"I didn't wake up your parents, did I?" I asked, trying to wipe my face free of tears.

"Yes, but they were only concerned for you, not the noise. We told them to go back to sleep and that we had you. Mum was terribly sorry if this is because of her gift. She doesn't mean to pry. I told her that it happens when you are reminded of your memories. I mean, you kind of sounded like a banshee," James teased, handing me a tissue. I gave a small chuckle at the joke, but kept dabbing at my leaking eyes with my sleeve. He frowned and motioned to Peter, "Get a flannel please, Pete."

He nodded, running into the bathroom as Remus came back with a vial. Sirius took it gently and held it to my lips. I swallowed the potion, feeling the effects take over. Peter came back and handed James the warm flannel, and then proceeded to carefully wipe my face, soothing my skin from the drying salt of my tears.

"Tell us about something happy," Remus asked, "Something that stands out in your memories."

I thought for a moment, wondering how bad it would be to mention names or something the boys knew of.

"There was one really nice day while we were on the run," I smiled, "It was a hot day and I _desperately_ wanted to go swimming."

"The boys found a lake, where we set up our tent and just relaxed in the noonday sun. The boys dipped their toes in the water, as one was dealing with a splinching wound, but I basically stripped down to my underthings and dove in. I wasn't waiting for either to turn their heads because I was dying of heat. And it wasn't a dive either."

"You cannonballed in, didn't you?" Sirius finished as I had started laughing.

"Yes," I smiled, as Remus settled in on the couch, "I splashed them quite badly. But they didn't complain cause it was cooling."

"I managed to catch a fish that was swimming near me, and we feasted that night. It was the first proper meal we'd had in ages," I spoke softly. The silence was palpable, but instead of addressing it, I set myself back on the pillows, breathing deeply. My eyes began to betray me, drooping though I forced them to stay open.

"What was in that calming…. draught?" I grumbled, "I can't… become dependent… on them."

"Kitten," Sirius whispered, "Just rest. We're here."

"Just… wake me if…"

"We promise. First sign of distress," James spoke softly as I drifted off, snuggled against Sirius.

* * *

I woke up feeling very warm.

I opened my eyes to find the boys had dog piled on the bed. Sirius and James were curled around me. Remus and Peter had lain across our legs at the end of the bed, obviously magically enlarging it first so we all fit.

Sirius had his head buried in my hair, hand resting on my stomach. James lay on his back, one arm thrown over his eyes and snoring lightly. Peter was cuddling a small pillow, a smile playing on his lips, nose twitching every so often. And Remus had his lips parted slightly, as his head rested against my knee.

I gave a little smile as I noticed they'd literally surrounded me.

"Hermione," A gentle voice called, and I lifted my head to see Euphemia at the doorway.

"I see they thought you needed company," She whispered. I nodded, "Sirius usually can talk me down, but last night…"

"I understand," She smiled, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but how do I extract myself?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, they'll be out for another hour at least," She chuckled, waving her wand and I felt myself slip up and out of the covers before she levitated me to the floor.

"That," I started, looking back at where I had been trapped, "Felt weird."

"You should get dressed," Euphemia brought my attention back to our previous conversation. I nodded as she left the room, grabbing a few things from my trunk before stealing into the small bathroom attached to my room.

I got ready quickly, dressing in a smart outfit and pulling my hair back in a chignon, and making sure my face wasn't revealing after-effects of my midnight cry. Tip-toeing out the door, I quickly made my way down to the dining room, where Euphemia and Fleamont were just starting their breakfast.

"Good morning," I spoke, cursing myself inwardly for the timid tone to my voice.

"Good morning, my dear," Fleamont smiled softly, "Did you get back to sleep alright?"

"I did. The boys gave me a calming draught, but now I wonder if it wasn't spiked with a little Dreamless Sleep. I am so sorry for waking you. I normally cast a silencing charm, just in case. I passed out before I could last night," I explained as I sat down.

"No need to apologize, dear," Euphemia gave me a comforting look reaching across the table to pat my hand, "You've been through enough trauma for ten lifetimes."

"Still, I don't like disrupting anyone's sleep," I frowned, pouring a cup of tea, and taking a scone from a tray.

"Don't you worry about us," Fleamont winked, "We're getting hard of hearing anyway."

I smiled slightly at his joke, and nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Hermione," Euphemia warned with a smirk.

"Yes Monty," I cheekily corrected myself, making the man laugh as he read the Prophet.

"If that's how you want to address us, call me Effie," Euphemia smiled, "But with this soul bond you'll be family soon enough. If Sirius' behavior is any indication."

My panic must have been evident because she continued, "I just mean you can call us Mum and Dad. I always wanted a daughter. I was blessed with two sons, who would bring daughters into my life."

I gave her a small smile, blushing as Fleamont smirked at his paper. I swallowed my sip of tea and nodded, "Yes, Mum."

"So, what's on the docket for today?" He asked as Euphemia beamed at me.

"Well, we were going to scour the house for furniture that could be donated to a second-hand store, and Sirius already has plans to redecorate half of the rooms. But I just wanted to get a better look at the library to be honest," I admitted, buttering my scone lightly.

"No shopping?" Euphemia inquired softly.

"That's tomorrow. The girls wanted to get together in Diagon Alley, maybe pop into Muggle London for some odd gifts. I still need to buy Sirius a helmet for his motorcycle. Not that he'll wear it," I sighed, knowing how dangerously the Animagus liked to live.

"That's a pretty large birthday gift you got him," Fleamont smirked, as we heard a shout of surprise and then a loud thump upstairs. I chuckled, grabbing another mug and wandlessly summoning the pot of coffee from further down the

"He was bound to get one eventually," I shrugged my shoulders, ignoring the sound, "But I got to put stipulations on his use of it. For example, he still needs his Muggle license before he tries to charm it to fly. And I will not be getting on it when it does."

"Not a fan of flying?" Euphemia smiled as she read a letter.

"Not in the slightest. Watching Quidditch gives me terrible anxiety," I answered, shuddering, "But I do it for James, Sirius, Marlene and Dorcas."

" _Hermione_!" I heard Sirius call frantically.

"Sirius, she's in here," Euphemia chided his yelling. Sirius rushed in, slowing enough to drop into a chair beside me.

"How are you?" He asked softly.

"Wonderful. Though I may have to yell at Remus for spiking my Calming Draught," I teased. He was still in his pajama pants and robe, but I poured him a cup of tea and he seemed to take my word as he turned to greet his parents.

"Good morning Mum, Dad," He smiled.

"Good morning, son. How are you today?"

"Well, I woke up spooning James," He grimaced, "This one slipped out of bed without us noticing."

"Mum is handy with a wand," I teased, "You had me surrounded on all sides. How was I supposed to get out without waking you?"

Sirius chuckled, conceding defeat and taking my hand gently to kiss my knuckles. I gave him a little wink before I asked, "Everyone still sleeping?"

"No. I woke them up when I realized it was James I was nuzzled against," He shuddered.

"What did you do?" I chuckled.

"I pushed James out of shock. He hit the floor," he shrugged,taking the cup of coffee I poured him with a grateful smile, "I took off looking for you before I could find out if he was okay."

"I expect a black eye in your future," I wiggled my fingers ominously, making him bark out a laugh before replying, "Most likely."

"Mum," I turned to Euphemia, "Would you and Dad like to join us tomorrow for shopping? The boys are doing their own gift shopping, so we could split up by gender. The girls would love for you to join in."

"I would love to," Euphemia smiled genuinely.

"We're also hosting a little dinner tomorrow night. The Weasley's, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Emmeline Vance, Frank Longbottom, my cousin Andromeda, her husband and daughter, and the girls as well," Sirius spoke up, "We'd love for you to join. Make it a real party."

"Yes, please," I echoed the sentiment.

"We'd be overjoyed to join in the festivities," Fleamont smirked, "I haven't had a chance to meet Arthur or his wife."

"They are lovely people," I smiled, "They felt like family the moment I met them."

Euphemia smiled at me knowingly while Fleamont answered, "Then we must meet your family. Isn't that what most betrothed couples do?"

I choked on my scone, while Euphemia glared at Fleamont. Sirius conjured a glass of water that I gulped down to ease the food that had lodged itself in my esophagus.

"Dad," Sirius chuckled, "It's a soul bond, not a betrothal contract. I'd have to present that to McGonagall anyways, as her Head of House and adopted parent."

"Quite right," Fleamont chuckled as the boys wandered in.

"Why's Hermione's face all red?" James chuckled.

"Dying of embarrassment, nothing new," I wheezed out.

"Dad thinks our soul bond means we're betrothed," Sirius explained while Peter and Remus began to eat.

"Doesn't it?" Peter smirked.

"I think that's something Hermione and Sirius have to talk about," Remus spoke with finality, and the subject was dropped. I started digging in my purse, finding the first vial of the Wolfsbane and passing it across the table to Remus, "Best take it now before we forget."

"Yes mother," Remus quipped, scowling at the potion as he pulled the stopper off. Fleamont leaned forward; intrigued with the thick, metallic green substance and the blue smoke it gave off in wisps.

I was suddenly worried if Euphemia and Fleamont didn't know about Remus's condition, but Sirius leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "They know. Since our Second Year. Prongs never was able to hide anything from Mum."

"What's that you've got him drinking? I've never seen anything like it," Fleamont asked, still observing the potion.

"Hermione knew a werewolf in America," James began before I could tell him to shut up, "And he taught her how to brew this. It helps Remus keep his mind during transformations. She's been brewing it since September."

"That's ingenious," Fleamont beamed at me, before looking at Remus, "How do you feel?"

"Disgusted by the taste, but it does help me keep my head. Can't add sugar, or it renders it useless," Remus sighed, "Have to drink it each day for a week before the full moon."

"My dear, has this been patented yet?" Fleamont directed the question to me, "Because this could be the next big thing."

"No," I nearly shouted, "I couldn't. I didn't invent it."

"And if Hermione's name went on it, it might draw more attention to her and speculation of who she knows that could be a werewolf," Sirius added, casting a look over at Euphemia.

"McGonagall and Dumbledore are hiding her, and it might bring more of the wrong attention to her as well," Peter interjected, and I smiled at him in thanks.

"I can confirm that dear," Euphemia spoke softly, eyes locked with Sirius, "I know how excited you are by the potion, but it isn't hers to claim."

Fleamont nodded in understanding, "I would like to talk to you about the potion ingredients though. Perhaps offset a few costs by going through my dealers."

"I have a good rapport with Benjy Fenwick in Hogsmeade. He gives me good deals on the pricier ingredients, because I buy so much, but he's talking about moving to Diagon Alley in the spring, so perhaps a few things might need a more covert hand to procure them."

"What sorts of things?"

"Aconite, moonstone, syrup of hellebore, Armadillo bile, ginger root, Ground Scarab beetles, and Occamy eggshells," I answered, watching his eyes widen.

"Fascinating," His curiosity piqued.

* * *

Sirius was quick to enlist the boys to help today, while James went to attend the Dursley's wedding with Lily. Stepping back through the floo to Black Manor, I smiled as I saw Dobby dusting.

"Mistress!" Dobby perked up, coming over to bow to me.

"Dobby, I've asked you not to lower your head for me," I gently reminded him as Remus and Sirius popped through.

"I remembers Mistress, just not always," He nodded shyly.

"You aren't in trouble my friend," I smiled, "I wonder if we can discuss the dinner party tomorrow."

"Yes Mistress," He replied, snapping his fingers for a small piece fo parchment to appear in his hands. He read it over, "Dobby got everything Mistress asked for."

"Would you like some help tomorrow making it? I know it's a lot of food."

"Dobby is pleased to be making such a large feast," He bounced on his feet a bit, smiling up at me, "Master Alphard did not have many guests. Dobby best start on the desserts today!"

"Alright, but tell me if you need any help, please," I smiled before he nodded and snapped his fingers. With Dobby gone, the boys were looking around the Drawing room.

"So, I can show you to your rooms," Sirius smiled, rubbing his hands together in front of the fire he started, "Kitten, won't you join us?"

"I _can_ be left on my own Padfoot," I teased, looping my arm through Remus and Peter's, smiling merrily, "Come on. There are a few facing the north lawn that are simply divine. Some of the furniture is horrendous though."

Remus and Peter took smaller rooms, not needing the extravagant space, and Sirius directed me to the master bedroom. I was surprised to see the green and black color scheme was gone, and a replica of my haven was in its place. Chestnut brown woods paneled the walls and made up the four-poster bed. Cream-colored bedding replaced the expected red, with light blue drapes and pillows accenting the room's furniture.

A marble fireplace that had been here on my last tour, was brightly polished and a small fire going. A light blue, button back, velvet chaise lounge sat in front of that, adorned with cream-colored decorative pillows. A small table with two chairs sat next to the large window, the perfect place to take breakfast in the morning when one didn't want to travel two flights down to the dining room.

I knew what lay in the bathroom, but I ventured in anyway. A tub that rivaled the one in the Prefect's bathroom, a private toilet, and white marble his and hers sink greeted me, sparkling pristinely in the morning light. Back in the bedroom, there was a large armoire, where Sirius was pulling his shrunken trunk out of his pocket.

"Now, you can say no, and I can sleep in another room," He started, "But have you given any thought to my proposal from after my birthday party?"

"I have," I nodded, walking towards him slowly, "And considering this is a new place for me, I know I won't do well tonight as I sleep. It might be smart to have someone close by, to wake me… to hold me."

His smile was soft, and his responding kiss was as well. I pulled my trunk out of my pocket, waving my wand once to enlarge it, and a second time to start unpacking. Sirius copied my movements, smiling devilishly and saying, "How about a little walk of the property?"

"I would like to tour the greenhouses," I admitted as we left our room, "See if I can plant and harvest my own ingredients after school is out."

"I just want to see if the lake is frozen over," He smirked, "I've been dying to see you in skates."

"You are a wizard, are you not? If it's not frozen, you can freeze it," I teased, finding Remus and Peter looking around.

"Fancy a walk?" I asked, "Sirius is trying to get me to ice dance for him, but I've yet to see the grounds."

"Sounds lovely," Remus nodded, "Let me get my coat."

"I've never seen ice dancing either," Peter smiled, "Is it fun?"

"Not when you fall on your arse, it's not. But it is very graceful otherwise," I chuckled, "But then we have to find a Christmas tree! Maybe a few. We've got a lot of rooms that could use the decorations."

"Whatever the Lady of the house desires," Sirius cheeked, summoning his coat.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter for today. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios or any of its characters.

Lily and James came to the manor that night closer to midnight but appearing in good spirits. While I did not particularly _like_ the Dursley's, I knew that it was an incident at the wedding that originally started the animosity between the sisters and their partners. I had pulled James aside and warned him, in no uncertain terms, to mind his tongue and not give in to his gloating nature.

" _Lily loves her sister, but her soon to be brother-in-law, is a greedy, bigoted man. He will gloat about some new thing of his, but you will_ not _try and outshine him. He doesn't like feeling stupid, and the minute you mention wealth in Galleons, he is going to think you're having him on. For Lily's sake, don't let your pride get in the way. I want you to lay low, because losing her sister will devastate Lily. And Petunia is petulant enough to refuse to see Lily, because of a single slight against Vernon."_

"How was the wedding?" I asked softly from where I sat on the couch. Remus, Peter, and Sirius were playing cards and Wizard's Chess on the coffee table, sitting on throw pillows on the floor. It was hard to keep track of how many times they had each won, because Remus was playing both games at the same time. I had found a book regarding the Emerald Potion and currently trying to figure out a way to counteract the effects of how to reverse the spells Tom had placed around the basin in the Crystal Cave.

"It was good. This one," She smirked at James, "Didn't give in to Vernon's gloating. I was very proud of him."

"How proud?" James cheeked as he wiggled his eyebrows, ducking Lily's incoming slap upside the head.

"He just needs to be taught," I teased, flipping the page of my book, "Like Sirius. Mum's raise their sons, and then we re-train them."

"Prongs, get over here and save me," Sirius sighed, "Remus is wiping the floor with me."

"Sounds about right," James replied, sitting down beside Sirius.

"Do you guys want a drink?" I asked, playing hostess, because Sirius couldn't be bothered.

"I'd love some firewhisky about now," James piped up as Lily shot him a look.

"Muggle liquor isn't the same," I chuckled, as Lily sighed and asked, "Is there tea?"

"Mhmm," I nodded calling for Dobby.

"Mistress calls?" Dobby smiled.

"Could we please have some tea Dobby? Firewhisky for the boys as well please," I asked the little elf.

"Yes Mistress," Dobby nodded, popping away.

"A house-elf? Hermione, I thought you detested their forced labor," Lily asked confused by my nonchalant behavior towards the magical creature.

"This one is special. Kitten has decided they are _friends_. Argued with him about taking payment each week and Sundays off. She drives a hard bargain but he eventually agreed," Sirius smiled, laying down a card in front of him and leaning back against my legs.

I ran my fingers through his hair gently and explained, "He's too sweet to dismiss. He might end up going to another Black if we aren't careful. Merlin knows they would not be as nice to him. And it's good for house elves to be bonded to a family and home. It keeps them healthy and their magic strong. Depending on how they are treated."

"It's better for him if he stays here. And Mia is fond of him," Sirius concluded as Dobby reappeared with a tea service tray and a decanter of firewhisky floating beside him. On the tray were a few cookies and biscuits for Lily and me, and glasses for the boys.

"Thank you, Dobby. One last thing, could you take Lily's trunk to her room, please. And then you are free for the evening."

"Of course Mistress," Dobby smiled, "The Yellow Room?"

"Yes. Thank you, Dobby."

He grabbed Lily's trunk and popped away as Sirius started pouring shots for the boys.

"What's tomorrow look like for everyone?" Lily asked as I poured her tea. I handed her the saucer and a biscuit as I sighed, "Full day. Figuring out a seating plan, making sure the Floo is opened to everyone's homes. And then decorating after our shopping is done."

"How many are coming? You make it seem like more than I would assume."

"The Weasley's, Gid and Fabe, Emmeline, Frank, the Tonk's, the girls and Fleamont and Euphemia. The Weasley's have three boys, with twins on the way, and Andromeda and Ted have a little girl named Nymphadora."

"That's a pretty name," Lily smiled.

"She hates the name. Call her Dora and she'll be liable to hug you very tightly," I chuckled, "If you don't, her hair will go red and you'll be on her shite list."

"Red hair?"

"She's a Metamorphmagus, and her hair is basically a mood ring," I explained as the boys laughed over Remus' defeat by James.

"So you've met her," Lily asked, a little confused.

"No," I shook my head, "Sirius gets talking and it's hard to shut him up."

"Hey," Sirius laid his head back in my lap indignantly, pouting up at me.

"Padfoot, she's not wrong," Remus smirked.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, perking up and setting her tea down, "I want to see your other forms!"

I looked over at her, seeing her genuine curiosity and shrugged as I looked at Sirius, "We're safe to do it here anyway."

"Alright Lils, but I've got to warn you," Sirius smiled as he stood up, stretching, "I'm irresistible as a dog."

Peter and James got up too, Peter instantly transforming and coming over to sniff Lily's shoe. I could tell she was fighting her reaction of jumping up on the couch in terror, but looked at him, and studied his rat-like features.

James morphed a little clumsily, an effect of the Firewhisky, knocking a small table over.

"Watch it," Sirius huffed, righting the table and morphing into his black dog. Lily looked at them all in wonder as I changed while her back was turned. She looked back to me, letting out a little scream and crawling over the edge of the couch in terror.

"Really?" Remus laughed, "Peter didn't phase you, but Hermione did?"

"Shut up!" Lily hissed, "I've never seen a lion in person, and certainly never this close!"

I watched James nudge Lily gently with his nose, and she turned to look at him as I jumped off the couch and went to play with Padfoot. He growled at me and I playfully nipped his shoulder. We tumbled around in an open space, gently nipping at each other.

"Do they do this often?"

"From what I remember of my time as the wolf, yes. I suspect now it's a bit more like foreplay," Remus quipped. I lifted my head, growling lowly as I narrowed my eyes. He seemed to recognize me as a threat as I climbed off Padfoot and stalked toward him. He fell back, trying to crawl backward, away from my approaching figure. Lily laughed, "Whose scared now, Remus?"

"She's a predator, and I currently am not able to fend her off," Remus snarked as my paw pushed him onto his back. Growling low in my throat, I opened my mouth and pretended to try and grab his head in my jaws. I pulled back as I heard a whimper from Padfoot, licking Remus along the length of his face.

"Aw yuck!" He frowned, pushing me off, "Hermione, your tongue is _rough_!"

I stepped back, giving a little roar, before turning to Lily. She had kneeled next to Padfoot, and James was standing over her protectively, with Peter perched in his antlers. I approached slowly, lowering my head so Lily could see I was acting like a cat. She rubbed the top of my head, and I pushed into her hand, rubbing my shoulders up against her.

I looked to the clock on the mantle, and my brain could still make out the numbers. I shifted back and stretched, "I'm a little tired all of the sudden."

"Well, it's been a big day. Padfoot made you do all those twirls and jumps," Remus pointed out.

" _What_?" James and Lily asked, James having just shifted back, setting Peter down on the couch.

"Ice dancing," I explained, as Peter and Sirius shifted back, "He froze the lake because he wanted to see me skate. And yes, that's partially why I'm tired. James, you should get home. Your Mum won't be happy that you didn't just drop Lily off."

"Spoilsport," He teased, dropping a kiss to the top of my head as I moved to grab my book.

"Remind them we are meeting the girls at 9 am. We're splitting into groups to do our shopping though," I smiled, hugging him goodbye.

"I will. Sleep tight little sister," He chuckled as Peter and Remus also bid me goodnight.

"Lily, do you want me to show you to your room now? If not, Sirius can when he goes up."

"I'll go up now. Goodnight darling," She smiled, kissing James sweetly. The remaining boys made fake vomiting sounds and I smacked Sirius upside the head.

"You do the same thing to me," I countered.

"But we like ragging on Prongs," He laughed, rubbing his head.

"Come on Lils," I beckoned her, "Goodnight boys."

"G'night," Three of them chorused, before James stepped into the Floo.

I showed Lily up the marble staircase, and she gaped at the artwork adorning the walls as I led her to her room. The Yellow Room was actually more gold. It was very much like the master bedroom, just a touch smaller, with golden yellow walls and a bedspread of gold and creams.

"I think Dobby said breakfast would be in the Spanish Room, which is the smaller dining room downstairs. If you get lost tomorrow, just call out for him. I've asked him to keep an ear out for you and you can ask him for anything you might need. Towels are in the bathroom, and Sirius and I will be just down the hall if you get lost," I explained, pointing towards the opened door at the end of the hallway.

"Sharing a room?" Lily smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes a little, "I had one of the worst nightmares ever last night, and the boys stayed with me afterward. They had dog piled on the bed. My first time sharing a bed with Sirius was one of the first nights I hadn't woken up in a cold sweat. So we are testing this out."

"Mhmm," She eyed me with a smile.

"I'm turning in. Goodnight," I hugged her, "Sleep well. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"You sound like you've been running this household for years," She teased as I walked towards the door. I chuckled, "I feel the same way."

Padding down the hall to the bedroom, I smiled, seeing the bed looking extremely welcoming. The covers were turned down, no doubt it was Dobby's doing, and the fire was stoked. I pulled out a pair of flannel pants and a matching top, moving towards the bathroom to get changed. After getting ready, I slipped back into the bedroom, easing myself under the covers with my book.

"You haven't put that thing down all day," Sirius smirked as he came in a few minutes later, grabbing his own pajama pants from the armoire. I closed the book softly, putting it on the bedside table with a sigh, "It's probably best I look at it with fresh eyes tomorrow."

He threw up a silencing charm, as Moony's hearing heightened around this time. He quietly asked, "Is this about the mission?"

"Yes. One Horcrux is hidden in a cave; the one that also housed the Inferi that killed your brother in my time. I guess I should stop saying 'my time' because _this_ is my time now," I rubbed my eyes before continuing, "The Horcrux is hidden under the Drink of Despair, or the emerald potion. I'm trying to figure out a way to counteract the poison, but there is no antidote for it. I keep going back over Golpalott's Third Law and wondering if a bezoar would do the trick. If not, the drinker would crawl to the water and be dragged down."

"Hey, Kitten," Sirius sighed, laying across the bed to take my hands, "This isn't until when, that he asks for a house-elf?"

"1979, Spring I believe," I thought carefully.

"Then until 1979, it will keep," He spoke softly, "All the others are in places we can't get to until certain times. So for now, we just have to live our lives. Starting with our party tomorrow. Anything you need of me?"

"I've got gifts all figured out, we just need to pick them up. Your cousin is my main issue," I sighed.

"Dromeda?"

"No, Dora. Tonks is what we called her," I explained, shifting a bit to face him, "I worry about introducing Remus to her so close to the moon."

"Ah. Well, if worst comes to worst, we full body bind him and lock him in the cellar," He teased.

"Not very helpful. What if he… recognizes her, as his mate?"

"Then we deal with him, and any family gatherings will need to be handled carefully. He wouldn't hurt her?"

"No," I insisted, "He'll just be extremely protective of her. I don't want to give Andromeda or Ted the wrong impression of him though. That will matter later in life."

"I can see why this would worry you. How do you tell someone something about themselves, without explaining you have future knowledge because you are from the future?" He sighed.

"Go get dressed. I'll just worry until you get back. And then sleep," I sagged against the pillows dramatically.

"I'll be as quick as a flash," He winked. I took a few of the decorative pillows from behind my head and tossed them onto the bench at the end of the bed, before snuggling in. A few sounds came from the bathroom before I felt the covers lift. Sirius settled in next to me, pulling down the silencing charm from earlier and urging me to lie on his chest.

"Sleep," He whispered as I settled once more, "I've got you, my Sassenach."

* * *

Waking the next morning was peaceful, the light seeping in the windows softly from behind the curtains, illuminating the room gently. Sirius and I had shifted in the night, and he was curled up against my back, molded to my body. His arm was draped over my stomach, and his nose was again buried in my curls.

 _How does that not tickle?_ I asked myself.

A soft 'pop' sounded outside the door and I peeked my head over to see Dobby opening the door.

"Good morning Mistress," He spoke softly, "Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Thank you, Dobby. I'll be down soon," I replied quietly. He nodded, closing the door softly before I heard another 'pop'. I tried to move, but Sirius had an iron grip around my middle.

"Sirius, love," I spoke softly, trying to rouse him enough to release me.

"Mmm," He sighed, snuggling closer. _Perfect_ , I thought to myself sarcastically.

My wand was just out of reach on the bedside table. I foolishly decided last night that I didn't need it under my pillow, and now I was trying to summon it wandlessly. Sirius, however, broke my concentration when I felt something pressing into my bum.

I stiffened, knowing very well what exactly was rising to the occasion. I turned my head to see Sirius still dead to the world, but a gentle smile on his face, obviously having a very nice dream.

"Sirius," I spoke a little louder, watching him stir. He opened his eyes slowly, smiling wider at me before his eyes widened in panic and he shifted back to his side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," He grimaced, fighting his rising blush, "That's not a way to wake up."

"It's alright," I assured him, "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"No breakfast in bed," He teased, trying to ease the obvious tension.

"Isn't that a perk for married women?" I laughed, getting up to pick out clothes for the day.

"Well, still," He chuckled, "You know Dobby would love to bring it to you."

"I'll eat with our friends," I smirked in reply, "Breakfast in bed sounds terribly messy."

I popped into the bathroom to change and get ready for the day. Sirius was just climbing out of bed to grab clothes when I got a good look at his torso in the morning light.

He smirked as he caught me staring, "See something you like?"

"Maybe," I shrugged, kissing him once, "I'll be downstairs."

"Minx," He called as I left the room. Lily was just coming out of her room and hurried over to me as I got to the stairs.

"So Muggle London or Diagon Alley?" She asked.

"What for?"

"James' gift. I'm having a hard time figuring out what he might like. Zonko's doesn't have many new products and its not like he can use them at school as Head Boy," She sighed, "What are you getting Sirius? That might give me some options."

"Well, the bike counted as a Christmas present as well," I smiled, "But I'm buying him a helmet. Maybe a new leather jacket. He does look quite fetching in one. Does James need a new broom?"

"No, he loves his broom. Maybe broom polish?"

"As well as something else. Something personal. James is spoiled enough with how wealthy his parents are. He could buy whatever he wants, but something from the heart makes more sense."

"Is it a cop-out to let him shag me?" She joked, and I snorted.

"Maybe not," I spoke softly, "But if you bought some lingerie or something, plan a nice dinner and make it a special night that way."

She quickly cast the Maiden charm on me and I chuckled, "I haven't given in yet."

"You plan to?" She teased as we sat down in the small dining room. Food appeared before us, much like the Great Hall, and I started dishing up as I spoke, "Maybe. He's not pressuring me, but I have to admit… I'm curious to know what all the fuss is about."

Lily snickered into her teacup, "Fuss?"

"I'm wondering if we can leave this conversation until we've separated from the boys today. Moony's hearing is quite good this close to the Full," I scrunched up my nose at the thought of Remus overhearing intimate details of my love life. Not that there _were_ many details as of yet.

She nodded, "That might be best. My parents are expecting me home tonight but we should try to have a girls day after Christmas."

"Agreed. Boxing Day might be insane with our Friends Christmas, and Sirius and I are going to Fabian and Emmeline's wedding on the 28th… but maybe the 30th? Sleepover, shopping, girl talk," I suggested, "Then we can spend the day here and get ready for the Potter's New Years party."

"Perfect," She smiled as James came into the room.

"Good morning Lily," He smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly, before looking up at me, "Good morning sis."

"Good morning Jamie," I teased, as he took a seat beside Lily. Sirius, Remus and Peter were heard coming down the stairs, so I flicked my wand to pull out their chairs.

"Everyone ready for an adventure?" Remus smirked, before scowling at the potion I set on his plate.

"Don't frown Moony, you'll get wrinkles," I teased, "I'll buy you some sweets later."

"Adventure? In Diagon Alley? Not likely. Maybe London," Sirius shrugged.

"So, Gringotts first, right?" Peter asked with his plate already loaded up.

"Yes," I confirmed, "Makes more sense to have money with us."

We ate quickly, and I checked in with Dobby to see if he needed anything while we were out. We flooed right to the Leaky, as James said his parents would already be there. The girls were along shortly, excitedly chatting about all the trouble we could get into today. Euphemia would be taking us into London, while the boys shopped around Diagon. We'd have lunch and then switch, to make sure everyone got a chance to see all the shops.

The girls and I decided to limit the amount of money spent on each other. We had to be realistic because not everyone had Galleons to burn. There were birthday gifts during the year, but we wanted a subdued Christmas. Limit of 1 Galleon each, or £25, was our final decision. I was doing the same with gifts for the Weasley's and Dora, while Sirius was taking care of a gift for Andromeda and Ted from the both of us. We hadn't told our guests they were receiving presents, because due to the holiday, we weren't sure if we'd see everyone when they had their own families to celebrate with.

For Arthur, I found a few odd muggle things that might delight him. Molly was getting a new pair of knitting needles and charmed mixing spoons. The boys were tricky, but Bill had expressed interest in puzzles. As a future Curse Breaker, I thought a book on the subject would be appropriate for him as well as a training broom. Charlie was getting a stuffed dragon that was charmed to fly around, and a book on some of the rarest types of dragons.

Percy was getting a brand new copy of Beetle and the Bard, and a smart little outfit. For the twins that were still in their mother's womb, I had picked up a muggle double pram, and matching first outfits. It was the only exception to the spending limit I had set, but I was pleased with my purchase.

Euphemia and Fleamont were getting a scrapbook I was putting together since November, of their sons. I added the recent pictures of James and Lily together ( _finally_ ) and a few of Sirius and myself. My favorite picture was of us, sitting side by side. I had my elbows propped on my knees and my chin was resting on my knuckles. I was side-eyeing Sirius with a smile, who just smiled widely at me, leaning in to kiss my cheek before the picture looped again.

The girls were getting their own versions of my beaded purse, each picked out with their personalities in mind and spells to be added later. The undetectable extension charm and Featherlight for one, but as well as warning charms you'd find with a Sneakoscope, altered slightly so it relied on the users' magic to recharge. It would only go off if it detected someone attempting to touch it that wasn't the owner.

I found something extra special for Tonks in Diagon Alley; A charm bracelet that had an engraved wolf howling at the moon. She was only four years old, but it would grow with her, and be a funny story one day. We could add other charms to it each year for Christmas and birthdays. I know Tonks wasn't a girly girl, but with the added warning charms I placed on it, and protective runes, it might remind her to watch where she was going.

Sirius thought it was hilarious.

He had picked up a Royal Albert tea set for Andromeda, and a bottle of aged Firewhisky for Ted.

Remus was getting a journal like my spelled one; only he wasn't going to write anything in his. I had hollowed out the inside, put a small extension charm on it and it would be the perfect hiding spot for all his chocolate. James was getting the latest book in Advanced Transfiguration. Peter was my difficult case at first, but I was pleasantly surprised when I found a book on lesser-known Charms for him. It had everything from beauty charms to household magic.

And then there was Sirius.

Truthfully I wasn't sure what to give the man that could now afford whatever he wanted. I thought about new Quidditch gear, but that didn't seem personal enough for our first Christmas together.

"No luck?" Lily asked as if she was in the same boat.

"Its so frustrating," I nodded. Marlene was coming out behind me and asked, "What's frustrating?"

"Well, we aren't sure what to get Sirius and James as our personal gifts to them," Lily explained with a sigh, "What do you get the man you love?"

"So far I've only gotten him a jacket. At this point, I better just say 'I love you' and claim that was his present," I chuckled, before I froze in shock. Marlene and Lily were both staring at me, smirks gracing their features, as they exchanged a look.

"Oh Merlin," I exclaimed as I realized what I just said, "I _love_ him."

"Godric, the realization," Marlene chuckled, "You sound as if you're surprised."

"The bond doesn't promise love, just a connection," Lily pointed out. I went back over our conversation carefully, before I questioned her, "Hang on. You said 'what do you get the man you love'… Do you love James?"

Lily looked confused for a moment, before smacking her forehead with her palm, "Merlin!"

Marlene was nearly doubled over in laughter at this point, as Lily and I realized our feelings for our men. In the end, Lily bought James a watch, and I paid to have it engraved for her.

_Time doesn't pass when I'm with you._

Our shopping only went until 2 pm, and then Sirius and I were off to wrap gifts and make sure all the decorations were in place. It felt odd to be running a Manor, but as Lily teased yesterday, it sounded like I had been running the household for years already. After watching my Mum for years organizing dinner parties and holidays for her extended family, I felt I had a good handle on things.

Dobby had done everything to the letter, and I was very proud of his ability to get the whole dinner done on his own. It was just under 30 people that would be attending, and there was plenty of food to go around. Sirius had mentioned a dress code when we were planning this party at the end of November, and I gave him a confused glance. I had to explain to him that some of these families didn't have much as far as fancy clothes, so it would be a semi-formal event.

I was changing into my dress from the Halloween Ball, charming it to change from black to red, and giving it a thin black belt around my waist. As I finished my hair and put in my ruby earrings, Sirius came out of the bathroom, dressed in a white button-up shirt, black vest, and black slacks. His hair was windblown and straightened slightly, with just a hint of curl at the ends. A black silk tie hung loosely around his neck, but I conceded that at least it was knotted and _on_ him.

"You… look delectable," He chuckled, kissing my shoulder softly, looking at me from my reflection in the mirror.

"And you look relaxed," I teased, picking up a tube of lipstick.

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to cancel the party, and let me unwrap _you_ ," He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sirius," I laughed, "We've been planning this dinner for a month. You were the one that wanted to have all our friends and family together before Christmas."

"So, that's a no?" He cheeked, moving to nibble underneath my ear. I sighed in pleasure, closing my eyes as he peppered kisses down my neck. He gave a throaty chuckle as I smacked his hand away from my hair.

"That took almost 30 minutes," I huffed, "You won't be ruining it."

"I'm sorry Darling," He smirked cheekily, "May I give you a kiss to make up for it?"

"A small one," I narrowed my eyes teasingly. He chuckled, turning my head to kiss my lips sweetly. I hummed as he pulled back, quickly applying the red stain.

"Ah, someone's come through the wards," Sirius commented as I smacked my lips, and checked my teeth.

"Let me just grab my shoes," I smiled, reaching for the black heels and slipping them on.

Slipping my wand into the small pocket of my dress, that had a little extension charm on it for such occasions, I took Sirius's offered arm and we walked downstairs.

Remus, Lily, and Peter were in the drawing room as we walked by, and I called that we would be just a moment.

"I'm sure I included that the Floo would be open," I worried aloud.

"Some people prefer to travel by Side-Along," He shrugged, getting closer to the door.

"Hello," Gideon and Fabian chorused, Emmeline laughing as they walked in. We greeted one another, with the boys presenting me with a bottle of Elderflower wine and flowers.

"Not trying to steal my girl are you, Prewett?" Sirius teased, as Dobby appeared.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Don't you know you bring the hostess a gift?" Gideon joked, feigning a punch to Sirius' stomach. They all laughed as Dobby asked, "Can Dobby take your coats?"

"Yes, thank you," Emmeline smiled at the elf, gently handing him her coat, before hugging me tightly, "Hermione, you look darling. The picture of a housewife."

We laughed heartily, as I was anything but. I recovered enough to shake my head, "Leftover from the Halloween Ball, just used the color varia charm. I always loved the dresses of the '50s, but this was my chance to look like Audrey Hepburn."

"Who?" The three boys asked. Emmeline and I rolled our eyes, as I answered, "A Muggle actress."

"Come on in, Remus, Peter, and Lily are here already," I encouraged them, "Sirius, would you be a dear and pour the drinks?"

"Certainly darling. I'm playing barkeep chaps; pick your poison," He cheeked loudly as I heard the Floo sound. Back in the sitting room, Lily was greeting Euphemia and Fleamont, before James swept her in for a kiss.

"Mum, Dad, welcome," Sirius hugged the older couple.

"Your new home is lovely, dear," Effie smiled, looking around. We gave introductions to each other as the Floo went off again and Arthur stepped out with Percy.

"Arthur," I greeted warmly, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Hullo Hermione. I've got to head back for Charlie, and then Molly will be through with Bill," He explained, "Could you hold Percy for a moment?"

"Of course," I beamed, making grabby hands at Percy, "Percy, could Aunt Mi hold you?"

"Mi!" He smiled, falling into my arms. I laughed, "You are getting so big!"

"Back in a flash!" Arthur smiled, disappearing.

"Percy, you get cuter and cuter every time I see you," I tickled the little redhead, making him laugh. A quick Scourgify wiped him clean of soot and he laughed again at the spell. I introduced Percy to the Potter's, Lily and the rest of the Marauders when a flash of green flared. I looked back to see Charlie running full tilt towards me.

"Oof," I exclaimed with a little laugh as he, "Gid, could you take Percy?"

"Sure thing. Come here you little Quaffle," Gideon smiled, pulling the chubby little one from my arms.

"Aunt Mi! We brought you presents!" Charlie exclaimed as I quickly cleaned him up. Arthur was being greeted by the Potter's by the Floo when Molly and Bill popped out. She quickly cleaned them up while I smiled at Charlie, "Do you know what?"

"What?" He asked, as Bill came up to hug me.

"Hello Bill," I beamed, "I was just about to tell your brother a secret."

"What kind of secret?" They asked anxiously.

"A secret that is going home with you for Christmas morning," I smiled, pointing over to the gifts under the tree.

"Presents!" They cheered, as Molly came over.

"Hermione dear, thank you so much for inviting us," She hugged me tightly.

"Of course. Christmas is the time you spend with family," I beamed, looking down to see her bump, "You've popped!"

"Oh don't remind me," She laughed, "I feel I will be the size of a dragon before this pregnancy is through."

"Frank and Alice are here," Sirius interjected, "Hello Molly, how are you doing?"

"Wonderful, Sirius dear. This will be the first night I haven't had to cook in a year," She chuckled, "You have a lovely home."

"It was more of a house when I got it. But my witch here has made it home," He smiled sweetly at me.

"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?" I teased, "I didn't do much."

"Regardless, having you here makes it home," He spoke with finality before the Floo went off again. The girls poured in, mouths hanging open in shock of the drawing room. Sirius greeted them and asked what they'd like for a drink, before they made their way over to me

"This looks like the Room-"

"Shhh!" Mary hushed Marlene as she cleaned off, "Secret, remember?"

"Girls!" I called them over, quickly introducing them to everyone, save for Emmeline, Gideon and Fabian, who they knew from Hogwarts. The young boys were running around, clearly loving the giant space to roam around in, and I caught Sirius' eye as he poured drinks. He sent me a wink, before the girls pulled me into their conversation. The women and men separated, clearly enjoying the atmosphere.

"This suits you, dear," Molly smirked knowingly. I blushed, "What does?"

"Entertaining, running your house," She teased, "Any plans on the Sirius front?"

"Yes Mione, any plans?" Mary teased, making the girls giggle. I blushed again, laughing it off, "For now, he's asked me to move in with him after school."

"That sounds _Sirius_ ," Dorcas commented, before all the girls laughed, Euphemia joining in merrily.

"If there is anything Sirius Black is serious about, it's Hermione," Emmeline joked, "Besotted, completely beguiled!"

"Bewitched, bothered and bewildered, is he," The Rubies sang, falling into giggles again as the floo went off.

Sirius looked up and greeted warmly, "Cousin!"

"Sirius dear, you really are a sight for sore eyes. I was worried you'd changed since I saw you last," A much younger looking Andromeda ran a quick Scourgify over herself, tugging affectionately at his loosened tie.

"Not much need to stand on ceremony now, is there?" He teased, kissing her cheek, "You are looking well, Andy. Where's this husband of yours I have yet to meet? Or your little girl?"

"Coming out momentarily," She responded as I excused myself from the girls to walk closer. As I walked in front of the Floo, it went off again, a small girl falling at my feet, pink hair turning red slightly.

"Oh dear," I commented, helping her up and checking her over for injuries. Once I was sure she was unharmed, I looked up into her eyes, "Hello Dora."

"You know my name!" She beamed.

"Of course," I nodded, "Your cousin Sirius has been all aflutter to meet you. I've been very excited to meet you myself. I love your hair."

"Thanks!" She grinned, shaking her head lightly as I cleaned her up, hair turning teal.

Behind Tonks was a blonde man, grinning at his daughter before extending a hand to help me up, "Ted Tonks."

"Hermione Ross, pleased to meet you."

"Ah, you are the mastermind behind this. I thank you very much for putting this together. Dromeda has been a little forlorn since her estrangement from her family. Knowing she got Sirius back was uplifting for her," He smiled as Sirius brought Andy over to meet me.

"Andromeda Tonks, may I introduce Hermione Ross? My girlfriend, and soul bond," He cheeked.

"Sirius," I laughed, before holding a hand out to Andy, "It's wonderful to meet you."

"I'm very pleased to meet you as well," Andy laughed, pulling me in for a hug, "A soul-bond? They are very rare."

"I was just as shocked. He left me to figure it out at the library, when he knew all along," I joked, and she laughed.

"Mistress?" A small voice asked behind me. I smiled at the elf, "Is that dinner then?"

"Yes Mistress," Dobby nodded, a nervous smile.

"Shall we go through?" I called to our group, before looking to Dora, "Would you like to walk with me to the dining room?"

"Please! This house is huuuge!" She exclaimed, taking my waiting hand. Charlie beat Sirius to my other free hand, grinning madly and asking, "Do you have a dragon here?"


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! So warning... ***Explicit scenes*** in this chapter. I'm so happy to read all your reviews on my little story, and I'm glad you are enjoying it. I wasn't sure how this would go over. Sometimes they are a hit and a miss, but your words are so encouraging to me. Thank you so much. Enjoy these two chapters for today.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios, or any of its characters.

The evening was a success, the kids getting along famously and the adults conversing easily. The feast consisted of Cornish game hen in a rosemary orange glaze, and Bubble and Squeak with herb gravy. Mini Shepard's Pie's and Toad in the Hole for the kids, and then for dessert, an assortment of trifles, puddings, shortbreads, and Eton Mess with pomegranate juice. Dobby outdid himself.

As Dobby cleared the plates with a snap of his fingers, coffee and tea were poured while everyone sat in the Drawing room and digested their food. The Weasley boys were on the other side of the room with Tonks, playing away at the piano and laughing. I had dampened the noise so the conversations could still be heard.

"Hermione, that dinner was divine," Molly smiled as she held Percy, "Were you an aristocrat in another life? You seem very at home being the 'lady of the house'."

I laughed, "No. My parents put on a lot of dinners like this. I guess I was just trying to emulate my Mum. She was an excellent hostess."

"Well, you put on a superb dinner party Hermione," Andromeda beamed at me, "I've never seen Shepherd's pies that small. Nymphadora loved them. She thought they were shrunken with magic."

"They certainly looked delicious," Dorcas spoke up. The men had isolated themselves to the billiards room and their laughter was echoing loudly through the open door.

"I feel so grown up, attending dinner parties," Marlene beamed with her small teacup in hand, "Is this how it's going to be out of school? Dinner parties, shared vacations?"

"I hope so," Lily chuckled, "We just have a little work to do to get there still."

The ladies chatted about different things, while my mind wandered. They talked about their Christmas Day plans, or the Potter New Years Eve Ball. The kids came over to my chair and asked, "Aunt Mi, could you play a song?"

"Oh yes, please Hermione," Lily smiled, "A Christmas song or two?"

"Oh alright," I sighed dramatically with a smile, before wiggling my fingers at the three children, "But can you beat the Tickle Monster there?"

The kids shrieked, tucking tail and running over to the piano. I followed laughing lightly as they sat on the bench waiting for me.

Sitting down and testing the tune of the grand piano, I pretended to crack my knuckles, making the kids laugh as I started playing. They sang along to the tunes, laughing when I played a song in a funny manner. The men trickled in, Sirius smiling at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. I played God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs, making the children laugh uncontrollably, and I began thinking back to that last Christmas at Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione, you play so well," Molly commented, "When did you learn?"

"When I was young. Dad wanted me to go to Julliard in New York, but then I got my letter for Ilvermorny and the rest was history," I shrugged, "Now, to conclude the evening before the parents rush home to put the kiddies to bed, Sirius and I wanted to give you all gifts. I know there wasn't a single mention of it on the invitation, but we wanted to give you all something for the holidays. We can't all be together Christmas Day, but we can send you home with them for that day."

Sirius and I handed out the boxes to those we wouldn't see and he joked, "The rest of you have to wait."

"That's just the four of us and the girls," James pouted.

"Because we see you Christmas Day and then Boxing Day," I pointed out.

"Oh."

"Can I open it now?" Tonks asked her mum. She laughed and shook her head, "In a few days, dear. Mind your manners."

"Thank you Her-my-o-knee," She beamed, and Molly shrunk their packages for travel as Arthur placed enlarged boxes under our tree.

"You didn't have to," I protested to Molly, who waved me off with a smile, "We wanted to. Happy Christmas dear."

"Happy Christmas," I replied, hugging her, "You get home and rest."

"I may fall asleep very easily tonight after the kids are in bed," She laughed, "Come on boys, say goodbye to your Aunt. Wish her a happy Christmas."

"Bye Aunt Mi," Charlie squeezed my legs, "Happy Christmas!"

"Goodbye Charlie. Happy Christmas," I replied, hugging him tightly.

"Happy Christmas Aunt Mi," Bill smiled, hugging me equally as tight as his brother.

"Goodbye Bill, Happy Christmas. Happy Christmas Percy," I smiled, walking to the one-year-old in Arthur's arms, "Happy Christmas Arthur."

"Happy Christmas Hermione. We'll see you at the New Years Ball," He responded, hugging me.

One by one, our guests left, taking presents with them. The girls agreed to a sleepover on the 30th and were reminded of our Friends Christmas on the 26th, excited to get the grand tour of the house then. I had taken my heels off before padding up the stairs to the master bedroom. Lily had gone home to be with her family, and James back to his own home.

As I got into the bedroom, I saw Sirius sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Smashing party love," He praised, pulling me into his lap, "I think we'd be quite good at this."

"At what?" I chuckled.

"The married people stuff," He teased, "You've got party planning down to an art, and I'm simply entertaining. Quite the pair we make."

"You plan on having more lavish dinner parties after school lets out?" I smiled.

"I plan on having you here, every day. Eating a nice meal, and winding down after a long day in the drawing-room, or the library. I see you with those kids-"

"Careful," I warned teasingly, "Talking about kids before you're engaged? Someone might think you are bewitched."

"Always by you Darling," He smiled, brushing a curl away from my face.

"I guess, that's something to talk about," I sighed, throwing up a silencing charm, "Do you want children?"

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes. It wasn't ever part of my future, your time around. But… I see how delicate life is, how easily everything can be snatched away from us. But I also know that living in fear isn't _living_. I want everything, with you."

"Sirius, I might not…"

"Might not what?"

"I might not live past this war," I whispered. He stiffened at the reminder of the prophecy and let out a breath slowly through his nose.

"But what if you do? Hermione, maybe that's what the last part of the prophecy meant. Neither can _live_ … You can't live, as in, not have to look over your shoulder every day and simply enjoy life. James and Lily didn't wait in your time," He pointed out.

"Planning on getting me pregnant right after school?" I cheeked, "Because I have things I need to do and it would be better if I wasn't pregnant while I did them."

"Like this cave?"

"Yes. And I don't want you thinking you have to rush things because of Fleamont and Euphemia either," I pointed out gently. His face fell at the reminder.

"Are you sure that you want to be with me? It's been four months since we met, collectively."

"122."

"What?"

"It's been 122 days since I first met you," He clarified, staring at me with an intensity that normally would have scared me, but comforted me now, "And since then, there has not been a single doubt in my mind that I wanted you, I needed you. You have consumed my thoughts every waking moment. Hermione…"

"I never envisioned that life for myself. The wife, children. I was sure I was going to be a rebel for the rest of my days," He smiled and I chuckled at the thought.

"I want you, in any capacity you give, for as long as I can have you," He held my cheek, "But I will not blindly accept that you have no future past your final duel with that madman."

"You want me?" I asked, confused, "Not because of the bond?"

"It's part of the reason, as it gave me that connection with you. But I've known since you stood up for Peter on the train, and gave Remus the gift of Wolfsbane... that I love you."

I gave a little gasp as my breath caught in my throat, pausing slightly as I stared into his earnest eyes. I swallowed, feeling my eyes water ever so slightly as I asked, "You love me?"

" _I_ do," He insisted, putting one of my hands on his chest, "You, Hermione. It's not the bond that makes me love you. Your passion, your courage, your selfless nature."

"I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words which laid the foundation. It was too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I _had_ begun," He quoted _Pride and Prejudice_ softly, running his nose against mine sweetly. He pulled back to look in my eyes as he continued, "And if you don't feel the same, don't say it for me."

"Sirius-"

"No, you don't have to say it. I know you're probably thinking, "It's too soon!" but I had to say it now. Holding it back, felt like a crushing weight on my chest, and my heart ached, like my chest would cave in if I waited too long. I wanted to say it-"

"Sirius-"

"-ever since that day in the alcove, but I thought you'd run away screaming. If you think you might still, I understand-"

"Sirius Black, you _prat_ , let me speak," I huffed, shutting him up. He chuckled, "Do you know your hair sparks when you're angry? I love it."

"Well, it causes my hair to get frizzy from static, so _I_ don't love it," I rolled my eyes, steeling myself as I stared into his grey orbs.

"But I do love _you_ ," I whispered, watching him carefully. His eyes lit up, and an enraptured smile bloomed on his lips as he asked, "Truly?"

"Yes," I nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. He immediately took charge, pulling me into his lap as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was demanding, yet gentle. Like he was asking permission to consume my body and soul. His tongue explored my mouth, with a precision and tenderness that made my insides flutter. Our hands wandered, his running up and down my back, fingering the small zipper head on my dress every so often.

The next time he did, I nodded into our kiss. He got my wordless message, slowly dragging the zipper down until it reached my tailbone. I felt his fingers on my bare back, whimpering with a need I didn't recognize. The pads of his fingers weren't exactly rough, but they created a delicious feeling that made me feel brazen. I pulled my fingers away from his hair, loosening his tie and pulling it from his collar.

"Hermione, we don't need-," He gasped, pulling out of the kiss, before I put a finger to his lips.

"I know," I whispered, "But I _want_ to."

"It's the bond trying to urge us to seal it-"

"But unless we were married earlier this evening, it won't," I teased, holding my dress up with one hand and pulling my arms out of the capped sleeves one by one, "And I'm sure there are other things we could do, if you don't think my invitation was given of a sound mind."

Sirius reacted to that, as I felt him harden underneath me. I smirked, getting off of his lap and he followed me in a lustful state. I felt a little bolder than normal, turning my back to him and dropping my hands. My dress pooled around my feet, and I heard him let out a breath. Fingers reached out to trace my back, softly flitting over my spine, shoulder blades, and the edge of the dark magic scar on my ribs, from where it had wrapped around.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," He whispered, gently reaching up to pull out the pins in my hair. I groaned in relief, giving my head a shake to help the curls fall. When I looked over my shoulder, Sirius was gazing at me, the grey of his eyes darkening fast.

I turned toward him, watching as they went nearly black in lust. I tamped down the self-consciousness I was feeling, stepping towards him and started to undo the buttons on his vest and shirt. Looking up into his eyes shyly, I found him smiling at me as I opened his shirt to explore his chest. My fingers traced the outlines of his pectorals, moving over his ribs to his stomach.

"Well?" I swallowed nervously, "Is there something I'm supposed to do?"

"No Darling," He spoke softly, looking into my eyes, "I'm just trying to capture this moment in every detail. I think if I moved at my usual speed, it might scare you."

Ah, there it was. The stinging reminder that I was inexperienced and Sirius was a playboy. I could feel myself clamming up, and Sirius quickly noticed it as well. He shook his head as he cradled my face, "No, Darling. Don't think. I'm sorry, that was foolish of me to say."

"I don't know what I'm doing," I whispered, looking into his eyes as he stepped closer.

"That's alright. We go slow and you tell me if you want to stop, alright?" He smiled encouragingly, "Nothing happens without your permission."

I nodded slowly before he smoothed his hands against my shoulders. He traced up and down my arms slowly, his fingertips dipping lower on my chest on each pass. I sucked in a small breath as his thumbs brushed over my nipples, hardened from being exposed to the air of the room. He dipped his head down for a kiss, lifting me by my thighs to lay me on the bed. He kneeled between my thighs, pulling back from the kiss to watch my face. He didn't look as he moved his hands, but studied me as I gasped. He was rolling my nipple in between his fingers, gently trailing between the valley of my breasts, to copy the movements on my neglected right. He kissed my jaw, trailing down my neck with tender open-mouthed kisses pressed into my flesh. His nose skimmed between the valley and I shuddered.

Gentle nibbles were made, his mouth avoiding my nipples and teasing the undersides of my breasts. I felt his hand, that wasn't holding him up, rest on my thigh, rubbing light circles that inched closer to my knickers. The circles stopped short of the edge of the lacy knickers, as his mouth enclosed around a taut peak. I moaned, "Oh... Sirius."

He didn't respond, but chuckled, making me squeak as the vibrations ran through my skin. His hand wandered back up my inner thigh, the pad of his thumb gently brushing over my lace-clad center.

My hips lifted of their own volition as I gasped. His thumb moved over my mound again, harder this time, tracing up and down slowly. My breath hitched, as I tried to concentrate on the feelings he was eliciting from me with his touch.

"May I?" He asked against my ribs, fingering the band of lace gently on my hips.

I nodded vigorously, lifting my hips to help him discard the final piece of clothing. He groaned as he nudged my knees apart, kissing a line up my inner thigh, before stopping short of my center and mirroring his movements on the other leg. I looked down the length of my body as his thumb reached my slit.

"Merlin, you smell divine," He mumbled, kissing up my thigh again, before I felt something wet against my lower lips. I moaned as it thrashed around my opening, paying special attention to the clit. I felt my breath get caught in my throat, as one of his fingers played with my opening, gently easing one digit inside the moist canal.

"Relax darling," He asked softly, "Let me pleasure you."

"Oh!" I cried out, feeling the finger brush up against a particularly sensitive spot inside of me.

"Purr for me," He smirked, his tongue wrapping around the bundle of nerves once more, as he pushed in a second finger.

"Sirius," I breathed, threading my fingers through his hair to anchor myself. My breath hitched in between cries of ecstasy, my head swimming with pleasure. I heard a soft thump of clothing hit the ground amid the sensations I was feeling.

"Sirius," I groaned in frustration, as he withdrew his fingers to take off his shirt. He smiled down at me, "Just making us even, Kitten."

I propped myself up on my elbows, biting my lip as I watched him push his boxers down his hips. My eyes widened, taking in the bobbing appendage.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" He asked, drawing my eyes away from his erection.

"Yes," I breathed, "The only thing that makes sense to me in this time, is how I feel about you. I want you."

He was quick to cast a charm on my abdomen, depositing his wand on the bedside table and covering my body with his own. I felt his length brush up against me, making him shudder.

"So warm," He breathed, gyrating his hips, rubbing himself against my core.

"I'm very sure this isn't the right way to have sex," I quipped, blushing.

"I needed to make sure you are wet enough," He smirked, "It might hurt more if you aren't."

"Oh," I replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Not to worry Darling," He spoke softly, "I'll go slow."

I tried not to hold my breath, as he pushed into my center. It wasn't unbearable, but a little uncomfortable. He inched himself inside, pulling out and going further on the next push. When the pain got a little sharper, he ducked to kiss me, before thrusting into me sharply. I gasped in pain, trying to focus on him and not the fire where we were joined. He kept kissing me, stilling completely as I adjusted to his girth.

As the pain died down, I lifted my hips to urge him to continue. He understood, gently thrusting in and out of me, shuddering as he restrained himself.

"Circe, I love you," He breathed, and I bit my lip to hold back a laugh.

"My name is Hermione," I teased lightly, causing him to chuckle, without faltering on his movements. He reached in between us to gently rub my clit again, making me cling to his shoulders as I shook.

"Like that, do you?" He smirked.

"Oh, oh yes," I moaned, feeling my inner muscles clenching around him. I was dragging my nails up and down his back, shifting my hips to get back the friction I had felt earlier from his finger. He hitched my one leg up around his hip, driving in again and I cried out wantonly.

"Merlin, I can hardly believe… you're mine," He picked up the pace, kissing along my neck hotly.

"Yours… only yours…" I breathed before I felt a tightening in my belly. It built to an unbearable peak, before I shattered. My body convulsed as I cried out, while Sirius kept thrusting, panting hard as my body tightened around him. He stilled, letting out a pant, and rested his head on my shoulder as I felt a warmth seep inside of me.

"I love you," He whispered, pulling back to look into my eyes.

"I love you too," I smiled softly, feeling positively smug about how he made me feel. Was _this_ what I was missing out on?

He pulled out slowly, grimacing when I winced. He walked to the bathroom, returning a moment later with a warm, damp flannel. I watched as he lovingly cleaned me up, then himself, before he pulled out a pain relief potion from the stash of assorted vials I put in my bedside table for safekeeping.

"Bottom's up, Kitten. It will help," He promised me. I drank the concoction, before he asked me, "Would you like to go to bed now?"

"I think. As long as you hold me," I smiled smugly. He barked out a laugh, "Done and done."

As we got dressed for bed, I felt his eyes on me, obviously studying my body in the firelight. I found a knee-length nightgown that made me feel pretty, going to brush my teeth and take my make up off for the night. Sirius joined to brush his own teeth while I used the private loo. I was quick about getting into bed, feeling a chill on my skin and pulling down the silencing charm.

Sirius came back in, climbing into the large bed and pulling me close under the covers. He sighed in contentment, dropping a kiss into my hair.

"Goodnight Kitten," He whispered.

"Goodnight Sirius."

* * *

The next few days were awkward. No matter how much I scrubbed during my morning showers, Remus could still smell Sirius on me, and not just his normal scent. Vice versa, but Sirius flaunted it proudly. Peter went home to be with his Mum, taking my lessons on protective Wards with him. He'd be at Potter Manor on the 25th, in the evening for presents and the full moon. We received owls with shrunken packages from the Tonks family, the Prewett brothers and Emmeline, Frank and Alice, and the rest of the girls. Our tree was overflowing, and we decided to open the presents on the 26th after Remus was recovered, along with our friends.

Remus was acting more withdrawn than usual as Christmas neared. Sirius thought it was because of his Mum being sick, and his father had denied him the opportunity to go home to see her. I knew that was part of it, but I caught him sniffing a package under the tree.

"Checking to see if you got chocolate?" I teased lightly as I walked in. He set the package down immediately and chuckled nervously, "No. Maybe?"

"Well, that gift is from Dora," I replied, "I can tell because she's four and the wrapping job doesn't look as impeccable as her mother's."

"It smelt… _really_ good. I had to figure out where the smell was coming from. I thought it smelt like something from the dinner party."

"Ah."

"Ah?" He questioned me, confused by my reaction.

"Pick it up, and smell it again. Humor me," I shrugged when he looked incredulous.

Doing so, he inhaled deeply, eyes closed for a moment before they shot open. Gold shone back, and I smirked.

"I think she's your mate," I spoke gently. Remus dropped the package, backing away from the tree in shock, knocking over a side table in the process.

"She's _four_!"

"So?" I shrugged, "It's not like you'll mark her now, right?"

"Of course not! She's… oh, Merlin, I'm a _pedophile_!" He balked, taking fistfuls of his hair in frustration and disgust at himself.

"Remus, dear," I chuckled, "You are nothing of the sort. It just means you have to wait a few years."

" _13_ years, give or take," Sirius interjected coming in the room, "Don't worry. It's not a bad thing."

"But… she's a c _hild_!" He whined, plopping down in a chair and covering his face with his hands.

"What's your point?"

"What if I hurt her, or-"

"Nope, I'm going to stop you there before you worry yourself into a tizzy," I sighed, "A werewolf's first priority is to protect its mate, second only to the protection of its pack. Even in your wolf form, you'd never harm her. Do not worry about how many years. Just think about what you can do to protect her _now_."

"Just don't call her Nymphadora," Sirius chuckled, "You'll get to see a pissed off Black very quickly."

"Tonks," Remus corrected.

"Black blood. A flip of the galleon," Sirius shrugged, "But Andy tells me she's got quite the temper when her full name is used."

"What did I do in a past life to deserve this?" Remus ran his hand over his face.

"Nothing dear," I spoke gently, running my fingers through his hair in an effort to calm him, "You just have to be patient a little while. And out of all of us, you have more than most."

"I'll be a 30-year-old virgin," He whimpered pitifully, rubbing his palms against his eyes.

"Hey, this doesn't mean you can't 'play the pitch'," Sirius joked, making Remus and I glare up at him.

"It's true! She wouldn't hold it against you later if you needed to let off some steam now," Sirius defended.

"I believe what Sirius is _trying_ to say," I sighed, "Is that while you know she is your mate now, it doesn't mean you have to be a monk. 13 years is a long time to wait. She could date at Hogwarts if you don't plan on approaching her until she's of age."

"You make it sound like I'll be getting dates every other night. Look at me, Hermione," Remus gestured to his face, "Who would want to date me, let alone be stuck with me for the rest of their life?"

"Lots of girls!" I exclaimed, "Half of Ravenclaw thinks you are insanely attractive, but you've never shown an interest in girls, so they pine after you in secret. Marlene even told me she thinks you are fit! Your scars aren't your only feature Remus. You are a very attractive young man."

"But there are plenty of blokes more attractive than me! Of _course_ my scars matter, Hermione! They are a constant reminder of what I might do to someone! I could kill _any of you_ ," Remus growled, getting up from his chair I was perched on and started pacing as he pulled at his hair.

" _Hey_! Watch your tone with her, mate," Sirius warned Remus, giving him a cold glare. The werewolf stopped, looking at Sirius and nodding as his body language calmed down. He turned to me, "I'm not… How could I be with someone, who doesn't understand that I couldn't be _with_ them and not give them the future they want? That I couldn't marry them or give them kids, because I have a mate that I'm waiting for?"

"Decided to wait for her already?" I teased softly. He rolled his eyes, muttering, "I could never marry and have children anyways."

"You are talking out of your arse, mate," Sirius scoffed, "You will."

"Remus, how could you be so selfish to deprive the world of such wonder? Children are amazing, beautiful miniatures of ourselves. I would give _everything_ … just to see you all having families of your own when this war is over. To see a little boy… with James' hair, and Lily's eyes, or a boy with Frank's hair and Alice's blue eyes. A little boy of your own, with sandy hair, and his mother's grey eyes," I started out strong, feeling my eyes water as my throat constricted with emotion, before I was holding back sobs with each word. Remus was staring at me with shock and concern on his face, not understanding the emotional upheaval I was going through.

I changed into my animagus form to keep from answering the questions I could see forming in his mind, bounding from the room at top speeds, bursting through the front doors and running into the eastern woods. I had found a spot that reminded me of the Forest of Dean, and I changed back, sinking to my knees and crying out in anguish.

I screamed, wailing, destroying a few trees with a well-placed Bombarda. I hadn't realized how awful it would be, celebrating Christmas without Harry or Ron. My birthday didn't feel as important. But Christmas reminded me of memories of Weasley sweaters, treacle tarts, Fred and George's antics… the graveyard in Godric's Hollow…

"Harry," I whimpered, curling up against a tree that had fallen in my wake, "Ron…"

"I can't do this… I'm not strong enough… I need you," I sobbed, holding my head.

"Mia," Sirius's voice sounded before me. I brandished my wand in surprise, as he edged towards me in the clearing I had made. Remus hung back, looking over the destruction I had caused with a wariness.

"What book were you holding in Flourish and Blotts, the day we met?" I asked Remus, still feeling on edge, and refusing to lower my wand.

"Um," He looked confused, "My Seventh Year charms text and some advanced Transfiguration book. I can't recall the name, because I didn't end up buying it."

I pointed my wand at Sirius when I was satisfied with Remus's answer, and asked softly, "The first thing you said to me after I told you my whole story."

" _You are an enigma, Hermione Granger. All this pain, and misery, and loneliness, and it has just made you kind. Anyone else would have broken under that weight_ ," He replied easily, making me whimper.

"Darling," Sirius approached me slowly, pushing my wand hand down, and pulling me into his arms.

"I can't do this," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, Kitten," He whispered, kissing my head, "But you don't have to be alone."

"I will be though," I cried, "I _have_ to be alone, for the end."

"No, you don't," He spoke sternly, pulling my chin up so we saw eye to eye, "Nothing is set in stone. You are proof of that! I will be right beside you because I won't let you bear this alone."

I gave him a watery smile before his lips found my forehead in a tender kiss. A twig broke and we both looked up, instantly reminded of the third person out here with us.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Hermione," Remus spoke, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Kitten," Sirius spoke, making me look up at him, "I think having someone else on your team would help."

"It's not something that should be told on today of all days," I pointed out.

"Maybe… but if you don't tell him something, his imagination is going to get the better of him," He smirked.

"Can it wait until I've bathed?" I grimaced, realizing I was covered in mud and soaked from the snow.

"Well then, be quick about it," Sirius teased, "We're expected at the Potter's in an hour."

I yelped as Sirius picked me up in a bridal hold suddenly. Remus was watching us with narrowed eyes, confusion and suspicion swimming in them, but followed Sirius back to the house. Sirius left me in the bathroom, where I cleaned myself up, and changed into a new outfit. When I got back to the Drawing room, Remus was watching with rapt attention as Sirius pulled out a Pensieve from a cabinet.

"Can you… go in with him?" I asked softly as I wrung my hands, "You know everything. I don't want to cry more and seeing them…"

"Of course. Why don't you get everything together?" He suggested lightly, "Dobby?"

"Master called Dobby," The elf asked as he appeared.

"Could you get the Mistress some calming tea? A large teapot full, please. Maybe a little honey and some of those chocolate biscuits she loves? And two extra cups for Remus and myself."

"Yes Master," Dobby nodded, popping away while I began pulling memories from my mind. I pulled a few from my purse, pouring them in gently as Remus watched with hard eyes.

"I think that's it," I sighed, as Dobby reappeared with a tea tray.

"Dobby, won't you stay with me, please?" I asked the elf, making sure he didn't pop off again.

"Yes Mistress," He nodded, while Sirius pushed Remus towards the glowing bowl of water.

"Oh it's not going to hurt you," He growled to the werewolf in irritation, before smiling quickly at me, "Back in a flash, Darling."

"Take your time, and answer his questions honestly," I warned him. He nodded, forcing Remus's face down before he joined him. It was funny to see two wizards standing over a Pensieve like they were. Dobby had poured my cup, handing it to me gently.

"Thank you Dobby. How are you this Christmas morning?"

"Dobby is well Mistress, thank you," He smiled.

"Dobby… is it too much for you by yourself? The cleaning and cooking? Please be honest."

"No Mistress. A bit lonely though," He shrugged.

"If Sirius and I were to… _hire_ … another elf, do you think they would agree to the same terms you did?"

"Dobby doesn't know, Mistress. Most elves find it dishonorable to take payment from their masters. Mistress is good to Dobby. Dobby knows the troubles other elves have. Masters that harm them, treat them like vermin."

"I know that too, Dobby. I just don't want to offend another elf. I know you could use the company, and there is plenty to do around here. Sirius and I were talking about having people over more often, opening up the house as a safe house."

"Dobby could do it, Mistress," He nodded furiously, "Work is good for elves. Keeps us in good health."

"I know," I smiled, "But you need to take care of yourself too. I'm sorry Sirius called for you. I know today is your day off."

"Dobby pleased to help. Mistress is sad," He commented, "Dobby knows tea makes her feel better. Dobby also got the good biscuits!"

"And I thank you for that, immensely," I smiled, feeling my eyes water a little.

"Dobby has made Mistress cry," He replied, clearly upset as he wailed, and started for the fire poker.

"Dobby, stop!" I spoke hurriedly. The elf froze, looking back at me as I spoke, "You made me happy. You reminded me of a happy memory. And while it made me sad, it doesn't mean _you_ made me sad. I _never_ want you to harm yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress," He nodded.

"Take a biscuit," I smiled at him, "Thank you for the tea and biscuits, and your company. We'll be home tomorrow morning. Happy Christmas."

"Yes Mistress, thank you. Happy Christmas," He smiled bashfully, gently taking a biscuit and giving a little wave as he popped away. I took a deep breath, drinking my tea. The boys were still not done in the Pensieve 20 minutes later, so I was writing a quick note to Dumbledore. I had an epiphany last night thinking about cures to the Drink of Despair. Basilisk venom had one known cure; phoenix tears. Who was to say that the tears couldn't heal the effects of a poisonous potion?

"Hedwig," I called out the window. She swooped in a moment later, landing on the aviary stand by the desk.

"Take this to Dumbledore please, my sweet," I requested, giving her a small bit of biscuit as a treat, "Take a treat, but don't wait for a reply."

She hooted once, taking the letter in her beak and flying out the open window. I closed it, rubbing my arms from the chill, watching as the boys lifted their heads from the stone bowl with a gasp each.

"You…" Remus started, pointing at me accusingly, "You're from…"

"The future, yes," I nodded, gesturing towards the service Dobby brought, "Shall we have some tea?"

"Tea sounds lovely, Kitten," Sirius smirked, as I moved to pour a cup for the boys.

"How can you be so calm?" Remus yelled, "How long have you known?"

"Since the night we started dating," Sirius answered, "She wanted to be truthful with me. Oh, by the way, you'll be swearing a Wizard's Oath before we leave this room not to tell a soul."

" _Why_? Why can't the others know?" He sneered, "They have as much right-"

"No, because _that_ future will _not_ come to pass. And I refuse to let it influence their decisions," I interrupted his thought process. He stared at me as I set down a teacup and saucer by his chair's side table, putting a few biscuits on it as well.

"Let's start with the obvious questions," I gestured for him to sit down.

" _Why_ did you come back?" He spoke after a moment, perching on the edge of his seat.

"At first, it was selfishly only for my best friends. I wanted Harry to have a normal life, and for Ron to live. It was only afterward that I realized it meant I could save more lives. It was only a choice given to me, but I took it, knowing that I would never be able to go back."

"So you're… you're meant to kill _him_?"

"I don't believe it's just me. The Horcruxes, when destroyed, weaken him. I've been strategizing with Dumbledore since I got here that someone else might have to do the destroying while I keep him occupied."

"Horcruxes are what exactly?" He asked, sipping his tea.

"An object, living or not, that hold a piece of someone's soul. Murder causes the soul to split and part of it is held in that object. It allows their body to be retrieved or reincarnated if they die and their body destroyed. I wasn't there in the graveyard the night he came back in my time, but Harry told me that it looked like a deformed baby that transformed back into, the image that I knew as, Voldemort."

"So, you know how to destroy these Horcrux things then?"

"Yes," I smirked, "Basilisk venom. The one in the Chamber of Secrets to be exact."

"That's a myth," He argued, seeing Sirius chuckle.

"She's already killed it mate," He explained, "It's how she's been financing your potion's ingredients."

"Godric, you're serious," He turned to me, and Sirius snorted, "No, I'm Sirius."

"You're going to be 'dead Sirius' in a minute if you don't shut up," I hissed at him, making him chuckle, "Yes, Darling."

"Alright," I took a deep breath, "Anything else?"

"…Harry," He eyed me.

"James and Lily's son. I thought you explained all this to him?" I questioned as I turned to my boyfriend. The Animagus smirked, "I did, but he was still confused."

"James and Lily had a son, born July 31st, 1980. Months earlier, a prophecy had been spoken by a young Seer, Sybil Trelawney, which was overheard by a Death Eater. It spoke of a boy, born as the seventh month dies, that would be fated to challenge Voldemort."

"The Potter's went into hiding in Godric's Hollow. They asked Sirius to be their Secret Keeper when they went under the Fidelius charm, and for a time he was until he took the job as a decoy. Dumbledore had you on missions to infiltrate the wolf packs and get them to join the side of the light, but there were rumors of a spy in the Order."

"I would never!" Remus shouted at the implication I left out, and I held up a hand.

"Peace Remus. Merlin, I thought Sirius was the hotheaded one of the group."

"We know you wouldn't," Sirius agreed, "It wasn't you. We would have switched Secret Keepers anyways because I would have been the obvious target choice."

"Peter?" Remus asked with quick deduction and I nodded, " _That_ Peter Pettigrew. Not this one that you know."

"What changed? How do you know that he won't turn on us?" Remus asked, nostrils flaring and eyes taking on a golden hue once more.

"Because our favorite bookworm corrected _our_ behavior," Sirius explained with a stern look, "There won't be a charm for him to blab about, and he wouldn't anyway."

"What have I been teaching you, Remus? In our lessons in the Room of Requirement?"

"Defensive spells, wandless magic, non-verbal magic, footwork, wards, high-intensity dueling… You've been training us," He surmised with shock.

"Yes. Giving you the edge you need to win this time around," I admitted, "And giving Peter the confidence _he_ needs. His mother will be threatened, and he wouldn't have been sure about asking you all for help. Instead, he believed the only way to keep her safe, and himself alive, was to give Voldemort what he wanted: information."

"And the tutoring, the training… you've been… you've been helping him… You could have hexed him or killed him, but you chose to train him," He spoke, looking like he was still processing the information I was giving him.

"Well _that_ isn't in my nature," I rolled my eyes.

"That punch from your Third Year says differently, Darling. Or the hexed sign up sheet from the DA," Sirius chuckled, "Or a certain Animagus reporter in a jar?"

"All necessary," I shrugged, "Malfoy was being entirely too smug about Buckbeak's execution, and Marietta Edgecombe was a snitch. Charmed it that way for a reason, and it did the trick. And Skeeter deserved it for the vile garbage she published, claiming it was 'news'. Disgusting little beetle."

" _Vengeful_ ," Sirius coughed into his fist, making me roll my eyes.

"So Peter won't join the Death Eaters?" Remus caught our attention.

"No," I replied, "If his friends show that they don't think of him as a tag-along, or a pawn to sacrifice."

"Did we?" Remus asked me.

"From what I've heard, he never felt like he contributed much. More groupie than leader. I'm just giving him the opportunity to choose his destiny for himself, rather than be scared into it."

Remus sighed, putting his cup down and leaning back in the armchair. He studied Sirius and I softly, before he leaned forward and asked, "Was the soulbond there in the future?"

"Possibly," I sighed, casting a quick glance up at Sirius, "I didn't get to find out, because this idiot fell through the veil in the Death Chamber."

"That was dear Bella that caused that, Darling," Sirius remarked, grabbing another biscuit.

"But you were the idiot that got distracted by a joke!"

"That sounds like Sirius," Remus smirked, making me smile. I put my own cup down and turned to face Remus entirely.

"There are things that need to happen, and I can't have someone against us. I _need_ you on our team, Remus. And being on our team means taking a Wizard's Oath to not reveal anything you've learned to anyone save Sirius, Dumbledore and me. James and Lily _have_ to get married, Harry _has_ to be born. Otherwise my first priority, the reason I did this-" I stopped speaking, closing my eyes tightly to hold back my tears.

"I understand," He spoke softly, "He was your Pack, just like you are part of mine."

I looked up in shock; tears still fresh in my eyes. He smiled, "Thought I would write you out so easily? You're Pack, and don't you forget it."

"I'm not looking forward to the day Lily finds out. I'm liable to be on her list for years," I wiped my eyes free of tears, "I wouldn't blame her."

"Then the rest of us will be on there with you," Sirius took my hand.

Remus drew his wand, holding it in front of his body and speaking clearly, "I, Remus John Lupin, swear to not reveal any information I learned this morning to anyone not present in this room until I am given permission to, save for Albus Dumbledore. And furthermore, I swear to aid Hermione Granger in her quest, in any form I can."

I smiled widely as his wand glowed and he stood up, holding a hand out to me. I took it, letting him pull me up into a hug. It was warm and comforting, and exactly what I needed. I felt Sirius join the hug, pressing himself into my back tightly.

"Oi!" I heard a voice call as a flash of green came from the fireplace, "What's with the group hug?"

"Jamie," I greeted him, "Are we late?"

"Yeah, by about five minutes. Mum sent me to make sure you're still alive. Happy Christmas, sister," He beamed, hugging me when I extracted myself from Remus and Sirius' arms.

"Happy Christmas Jamie," I laughed.

"Everyone ready to go?" He asked, looking around the room, "What are you doing with a Pensieve?"

"Showing Hermione the time you got drunk and changed into Prongs, and then couldn't change back," Sirius chuckled, thinking quickly.

"Tosser," James growled, but sufficiently distracted from asking more questions.

"Remus dear, did you take your potion yet?" I reminded the werewolf before James could ask anything further.

"No, I should go do that now," He grumbled.

"Bring it with you," James suggested, "Then gorge on sweets to get rid of the taste. Come on, I want to open presents!"

"Impatient, brother," I teased, grabbing my purse. I had already loaded it with the presents we were going to open today. Remus went upstairs to grab his last potion while Sirius and James flooed to Potter Manor.

"Ready?" I asked Remus as he walked back in. He nodded, quickly grabbing my wrist as I moved towards the Floo.

"I just… I want to say thank you."

"What for? I haven't done anything yet," I asked, feeling confused.

"But you have. The night of your birthday party, when I asked you what you were seeing when your mind seemed far away, do you remember what you said?"

"A future I won't let happen," I nodded solemnly.

"We, James, Sirius and I, didn't see how we were affecting Peter. But instead of condemning him for actions he hadn't made yet, you chose to help him. You've helped Sirius as well."

"I haven't done anything to Sirius," I shook my head.

"No, not in a way that you purposefully changed him. You challenge him; you make him want to be better. You being around us has smoothed out his rough edges. He's a better man for having you in his life. Soulbond or not," Remus smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around him, holding fast to him in a bear hug.

"You are a good man too, Remus Lupin. Waiting for your mate won't be easy, but your life afterward will make it seem insignificant."

"What was his name?" He asked quietly as he pulled back, a worried look on his face as he continued with, "My son?"

"Edward Remus 'Teddy' Lupin. He'll be a Metamorphmagus like his Mum," I promised him with a soft smile, "You can't pass it on that way."

"So you've said," He sighed, still holding me tight for a moment more, "Let's get going before they come back asking questions."

"Alright," I smiled, releasing him and stepping into the fireplace.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter. Enjoy a little more steaminess and fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series(books or movies), WB Studios or any of its characters.

That night, after a lovely evening meal and present opening, a werewolf, a lioness, a black dog, a stag, and a rat, frolicked freely among the Potter's snowy orchards and woods. Lily stayed overnight at Potter Manor, wanting to check for herself we were alright afterward. Ever the future Healer, Lily had memorized my usual potion regimen for Remus, post-transformation, and had them ready when James and Sirius carried him into his bedroom in the early hours of the morning. When he woke next, we all set off for Black Manor, where I had gone ahead to get ready for our friends' arrival.

Our sweet Dobby had set up a comfortable spot for Remus in the Drawing Room, where he would nurse him back to full health with rich hot chocolate and soft pillows for his aching body. When I was sure he'd be okay with the little elf looking after him, Sirius dragged me upstairs to change. But I was pleasantly surprised when he pulled me by a kiss into the bathroom, stripping me of my clothes.

"Oh Sirius," I chuckled, noticing the bath he had drawn. It smelt of lavender and freesia, much like my shampoo set.

"I thought you could use a little pampering," He explained, starting to strip his own clothes off.

"And you thought you might get lucky?" I teased, whipping my wand out and casting, "Muffliato."

"That just proves I will," He laughed, caressing my naked body gently. I laughed with him, "Maybe. We seem to be pretty good at using a bed."

"Do you know that was a first for me, on two counts," He teased, picking me up and climbing into the tub. I hissed in pleasure at the water's temperature, relaxing in his lap.

"Bedding a virgin and using a bed?" I teased lightly.

"No. Making love, _and_ using a bed," He pinched my bottom, making me squirm. I laughed, "Well, then how about a tub?"

"No, never," He replied after a moment of thinking. I had boldly taken him in hand under the water, tugging his hardening member gently as I stared into his eyes. He groaned, working his thumb up my inner thigh until he was running tight circles over my clit.

"Oh, Sirius," I whined, shifting slightly.

"I don't think I heard that Kitten," He cheeked, lifting me to line up with my center, pulling me down his length slowly. I cried out, feeling full for the first time since Christmas Eve. There wasn't much lubrication underwater, but Sirius seemed to be enjoying it, gripping my hips tightly.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," He grunted, as I threw my head back.

"Sirius," I moaned as he continued to rub me off as he guided me. Our rocking was displacing the water, but neither of us cared about the mess, clinging to one another while we chased after our impending orgasms. He pulled me in for a searing kiss, as I felt my walls start to quiver around him.

"Let go, Hermione," He urged me, "Come for me, Kitten."

My head fell back as I shook around him, crying out in ecstasy as my orgasm washed over me. I sucked in air in between aftershocks, feeling like I would dissolve into a puddle of goo from the relaxing sensation it gave me. Sirius grunted out, thrusting up deep inside of me and stilling as he shot his seed into me. His tense muscles relaxed after a moment or two, leaning back against the edge of the large bathtub.

"Merlin, Circe, Morgana, Nimue, and Godric," He gasped out, "You are bloody fantastic, do you know that? The best I've ever had."

"I suppose that's the soul bound though," I smiled humbly. He shook his head, "No, you… are perfect. Godric, I hope it always feels like this. Your hot, lithe little body…"

"And what happens when I'm no longer 'lithe' like this?" I teased.

"I'll still love you, still want you," He grinned, "Just as I do now."

"Let me up," I laughed, "We need to get dressed."

"But I want to stay right here," He whined, "Merlin, you are so warm."

"Sirius, if we don't' get out soon, Jamie is going to come looking, Lily along with him. Do you feel like getting hexed this morning?" I challenged. He frowned, obviously not excited at the prospect of Lily's Stinging hex to his delicate areas.

We begrudgingly got out of the tub, washing ourselves down quickly in the shower, as the bathwater was now a sexual cesspool compared to what it started out as. Sirius was quick to cast the contraceptive charm on me as we got out, making me chuckle. I dressed in a warm, red sweater dress, with black tights underneath and brown leather boots, before drying my hair and pulling it back into a chignon. I left Sirius to shave with a kiss, walking down the stairs to the Drawing room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Remus softly, checking his forehead.

"Better, thank you. Dobby just popped off to the market to get some more food," He mumbled, as I took his pulse, "You smell like Sirius."

"I thought it was a universal truth that you should never tell a lady she smells. And besides, I showered. It's not my fault your nose is so sensitive," I smiled as I dropped his hand, "Where are Lily and James?"

"Something about collecting presents at the Potter's," He explained, "Peter popped home to do the same and say hi to his Mum."

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"For what are you thanking me, fair Hermione?" He teased, and I knew he was feeling better if he was cracking jokes. I sat down on the arm of his chair and replied, "For not treating him differently."

"It's like you said," He shrugged, "He isn't the man who made that decision. Now or if ever."

"What about you?" I asked gently, fluffing another pillow and placing it behind his head.

"I think it will be a long and arduous road, waiting for her. But if she loves me like you say she will, it will be worth every second," He conceded with a sigh, "Plus, if she's as beautiful as your memories of her, I'll be a _very_ lucky man."

I laughed, smacking his shoulder lightly, "Cradle robber."

"Don't you start," He smirked, "If Sirius hears that, it will never go away."

"But remember what I said, you can still have fun while you wait for her. She's the kind of person that would understand," I smiled, before leaning to whisper in his ear. As I spoke, I could feel him tense and remained that way when I pulled back, fear written in his eyes at what I suggested.

"It will be okay," I promised, before the Floo flashed green and Peter came tumbling out.

"Peter, are you alright?" I asked, quickly casting a Scourgify on him.

"All good, Mione," He smirked, arms full of presents, "Mum sends sweets and she'd like to meet you before we head back for school."

"I'd love to meet your Mum," I smiled, helping him with the packages, "How is she?"

"Good. The shop is doing well," He replied, placing a few of the presents down, before handing me a box, "These are the sweets. I told her what you like from Diagon."

" _Merlin_ , chocolate covered raspberries!" I exclaimed upon opening the box, wrapping my arms around Peter's neck in a hug after I set them down, "Thank you!"

"Pete, why does my witch have her arms around you?" Sirius barked coming into the room. Peter withdrew from my arms quickly, stuttering out, "Nothing! M-Mum bought her some sweets from Sugarplums!"

"Peter, he's teasing you," I smiled, turning to give Sirius a raised brow, "Considering I have yet to open a single gift from him myself, this is the best one I've received so far."

"You wanted to wait," Sirius shot back teasingly as the Floo went off again. James and Lily walked out, followed by Mary, Marlene, and Dorcas. It went off again with Frank and Alice stepping out.

"Welcome back," Sirius greeted them all, "Drinks anyone?"

"It's 10 am," Mary frowned in confusion.

"Ah, but it's 5 o'clock somewhere," He joked, before adding at my raised brow, "Butterbeer obviously, Darling."

"Mhmm," I challenged, as he grinned sheepishly.

We all settled in the couches I'd arranged around the tree, Remus' chair facing us. The boys settled themselves around Remus protectively, while Sirius popped off to the kitchen to see if Dobby was back yet.

"How was Christmas with the Longbottom's, Alice?" I asked the girl with the pixie cut.

"It was wonderful," She beamed, looking to be holding back more.

"Oh no, spill," I laughed quietly, "You look positively pleased, and I _must_ know why."

"It's something I should tell everyone, so I'll wait till Sirius gets back," She whispered to me, as Frank gave a chuckle.

"Alright, but if it's what I think it is, I saw it a mile off," I teased softly, looking down at the left hand she was hiding expertly, making the girl blush.

"Alright, so while Sirius is off, I've devised a little system of how we get our presents," I spoke for all to hear, only to get groans in return. Apparently my friends in both times hated my OCD tendencies.

"As I was saying before all those ungrateful people interrupted," I teased, "We all get one gift of ours, one at a time so everyone can see. And then we do the same thing all over the next round. That way no one gets two gifts in a row."

"Who goes first though?" Remus asked, pouting.

"Sirius mentioned that as the 'lady of the house' I should let guests go first, so I'm going last," I rolled my eyes, "We'll start with Alice and Frank and work our way around the semi-circle here. Sound fair?"

"Not really, that means I have to wait," Remus teased.

"So do I," I pointed out as Sirius came back, levitating a small keg and a serving platter with mugs.

"Butterbeer for all," He teased as Alice turned in her seat.

"So, before we start the gift-giving, I have something I need to tell you all. Or you might figure it out when we start unwrapping presents," She babbled nervously.

"What is it Alice?" Mary asked, curious. Alice held up her left hand while Frank beamed at her, "We're engaged!"

There were screams of joy, squeals and giggling while the boys congratulated Frank and the girls fawned over the ring. When the excitement died down and everyone had answered the ensuing questions about how he asked and when they set the date for, I wrangled everyone back to their spots, handing out gifts.

It was hard to keep track of who all got what, but in the end, we all ended up with wonderful gifts and great memories. The topper for me, was when I opened the presents from the Weasley's and found a little charm bracelet with a little Gryffindor charm and three birthstones.

" _For the love you give our sons, and the wonderful addition you've made to our family as our friend, we ask that you please be…_ " I had to stop reading, covering my mouth in shock at the next words.

"What's wrong?"

" _We ask that you please be godmother to our children, including to two little boys arriving early April_ ," Sirius finished reading, rubbing my back as I cried. The girls cooed as I tried to compose myself.

"I love them already," I smiled, looking up at Sirius to find him still looking at the card in shock. I read over his shoulder, " _And to complete the set, we would like Sirius to be godfather_."

The boys started laughing loudly, clearly amused that someone would want Sirius to look after their child.

"Padfoot, as a _godfather_?" Peter laughed loudly, as James and Remus howled with mirth.

"Boys," I chastised them, making them suppress their laughter.

"Darling?" I whispered, "Just think of all the pranks you can teach them. They'd be miniature Marauders."

He smirked at that, looking up at me and nodding, "I think we'd be bloody fantastic as godparents."

"Remus, are you ill? You look a bit peaky," Marlene commented finally. I had seen her curiosity getting the better of her slowly, as to why our friend was in a chair like he was convalescing.

"Remus had a fall and hurt his ba-" I covered Sirius' mouth with my hand, looking to Remus encouragingly. He paled a little, casting a quick glance up at our group, before he swallowed once, "I get this way. Since I was a child. I was attacked, because of a comment my father made at the Ministry. And ever since, I've…"

"It's okay," I spoke softly, taking his hand. He squeezed mine in thanks, before blurting out, "I was infected… by a werewolf."

I watched the girls save for Lily, react in shock. Frank just watched as the boys and Lily positioned themselves around Remus, ready to defend him. My own hand was drifting towards the pocket my wand was resting in, in case I had to obliviated the lot of them.

"How… how can you be at school?" Mary asked softly, "You might have hurt someone."

"No, he couldn't," I defended him, "Every full moon he was locked in the Shrieking Shack. It's why the Whomping Willow was planted, to keep people _out_. Remus isn't like the werewolves we've been told of. He's good! He doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"But what if he does," Dorcas asked calmly.

"He won't because he is only dangerous a few hours out of one day a month. And he has a pack that won't let him endanger anyone, including himself," Sirius spoke up.

"Mate," James sighed.

"We did it for him! They need reassurance, and _that_ would placate them," Sirius turned to his best friend.

"No! Don't implicate yourselves for me," Remus protested.

"We are all registering after school anyways," I argued quietly, "No use getting caught and ending up in a cell."

"Register? You all Animagi, aren't you?" Frank asked, and I winced.

"Yes, except Lily," James spoke tersely, taking a deep breath in through his nose.

"I'm off the clock mate," Frank smirked lightly, "Didn't hear a thing."

"Thank you, Frank," Sirius nodded to the Auror-in-training.

"I have been told that I can't hide it forever. The truth would have come out eventually," He sighed, glancing at me, "But this way, you aren't caught off guard when it does."

"So… what does this mean?" Marlene asked, "You can't infect us, except if we were bitten when you are transformed?"

"Yes," He nodded.

"What animals are you?" Mary asked, "I'm a little curious now."

"We are all our Patronus' forms, except for Peter. He is a rat. Very useful for spying or unlocking things while the rest of us don't have thumbs," Sirius smirked, "Very cute too."

"Oh, sod off," Peter chuckled.

"It's true," I smiled.

"Why did you become Animagi?" Alice asked.

"Because a werewolf that is left alone during his 'wolf time' becomes bored and will hurt himself. Most of Remus' scars were self-inflicted," I explained, "The boys did it first and when I met Remus, I knew instantly what he was."

"How?"

"My professor," I smiled, glancing at Remus, "Third Year. He was a werewolf."

"Merlin! Ilvermorny sounds _insane_! Trolls, deadly tournaments, _and_ werewolf teachers? Just imagine," Marlene exclaimed, her jaw hung open in shock.

"He never hurt anyone. I was close by during one of his transformations, so I knew what to expect from Remus."

"Moony," Mary clued in, "That's your nickname because…"

"Yes," Remus nodded.

"Padfoot?" Marlene asked Sirius, who promptly turned into his dog form and barked as he lifted a paw.

"Wormtail, because of your tail?" Mary asked Peter, and he nodded shyly, quietly turning into his rat form as Sirius turned back.

"He is kind of cute," Dorcas nudged Mary, who blushed as she watched Peter.

"Prongs?" Alice asked, "For the antlers?"

"Don't you dare transform while standing next to me," Lily warned, "You'll poke my eye out."

"Fine," He teased her, kissing her cheek and finding a clear spot to show our friends. He was quick about his shifting, only lingering as Prongs long enough for everyone to get a good look at him.

"Sassenach?" Marlene turned to me. I morphed easily, pacing in front of Remus slightly, growling at the girls in a challenge.

"Kitten, they don't mean him harm," Sirius rubbed the top of my head lightly. I chuffed, going to rub up against each of the girls and Frank. The girls each ran their fingers along my back, laughing as I acted like a bigger version of a household cat.

"Why Sassenach then, instead of Kitten?" Marlene voiced her question differently as I sat beside Sirius, morphing back.

"How many lions are native to Great Britain?" I joked, "Not many. So, outlander seemed appropriate. And Kitten is just for Sirius."

"This is amazing," Frank chuckled. Alice started to as well, obviously more at ease with the topic.

"Don't werewolves have mates?" Mary asked Remus, and he nodded, "Yes."

"Can you pass it on that way? Through children or…"

"No," He shook his head, as I backed him up, "My professor eventually married and had a child. Mother and son never showed signs. It's impossible to pass it on except a bite during the full moon."

"And this mate?" Marlene questioned with a sly look in her eyes, "Do you already know who she is?"

"Yes," Remus sighing when Lily, James and Peter looked at him in surprise, "But it will be _years_ before I could even approach her. She's quite young, not yet in Hogwarts. But I've been told to not live like a monk while I wait. Not that I can imagine anyone wanting to take that chance with me."

Marlene abruptly stood at that, a determination in her eyes that I hadn't seen before, walking over to Remus, straddling his lap and capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. The boys all cheered for him, and it reminded me of Ron and Lavender during the Quidditch game after-party.

She released his lips with a loud smack, and winked at him, "No need to wait for _everything_."

His smile to her statement was radiant and I was watching them with glee, as Remus realized he might be able to have a little fun while he waited for Dora.

The room got quiet, and I turned to watch Lily staring at a spot behind my back. In fact, they all were. I looked over my shoulder, eyes widening in shock as I realized why they were staring. Sirius had pulled out a little box, and I could feel my face heat up in a blush.

"Before you panic," He teased gently, "It's not what you think."

He opened it slowly to reveal a thin, braided ring of gold. He smiled at me, "I wanted to make you a promise, in front of all of our friends. This bond we share may mean we had been destined, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't love you of my own volition. I could have just said you were mine and not put in any work, but that wouldn't be love. Love is what you deserve."

"This is my promise to you. To be your loving partner in crime, to stand by your side, and to never stop trying to make you happy," He explained, "Because as I've already spoken with your Aunt, this marks my intent to one day marry you."

My eyes must have widened further, because he chuckled, "This isn't my proposal. That will come when you least expect it. But this is my declaration that no matter what the world throws at us, I will be yours."

He slipped the ring on my finger gently, and it magically sized itself around the digit. The girls cooed again, and I smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," He whispered back. Our friends congratulated us, though there wasn't an engagement to celebrate, _officially_. Sirius had just presented me with a promise ring, which was as close to a betrothal contract as one could get without signing a legally binding document.

Marlene snuck Remus off while we all feasted on Dobby's finger food luncheon. Sirius had pulled me into his lap, running his thumb over my ring while we spoke to our friends. My mind was still swimming with fear. What if I didn't make it long enough to actually marry him? What if he didn't make it? Everything about my life here was uncertain.

The girls and Frank all agreed to the Wizard's Oath, swearing not to tell a soul that wasn't already aware of Remus and to help protect him in case someone reacted badly. Marlene had brought him back in, his hair ruffled, eyes dazed in satisfaction and Marlene's lipstick kisses smudged over his lips and neck.

Marlene however, looked as impeccable as ever, lipstick fixed and a grin that reminded me of Crookshanks after eating something extremely satisfying. She sat beside him while we ate, smiling shyly at him every few glances. I could tell the guys wanted to know what happened, mouthing, " _Details_ ," when Marlene wasn't looking.

Around 4 in the afternoon, I bid our guests' goodbye next to the Floo. The girls would be here on the 30th for our little sleepover, and I knew what the conversation would entail. Our men would be the main topic, gossip being second, a whole lot of sweets to follow, and Lily possibly blushing from details about our men. For how much she reminded me of Ginny in appearances, Lily was a little naïve compared to her future daughter-in-law. Oh damn, now I'm crying again.

"Darling," Sirius spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

"Thinking about the future. Ginny, how much I miss her. Lily and she are near twins, and I keep thinking I'll hear her ask me about 'details'. She had no shame," I chuckled, wiping my eyes, "Today isn't a day to be sad though."

"We should pop in on Molly and Arthur," He smirked knowingly, "Might make you feel better."

"Or set me off crying again!" I laughed, "I'll be a godmother in under five months to two beautiful little boys. Along with the three that are already here!"

"And it's a blessing," He pointed out, "You are now a part of their family, forever."

"We both are," I smiled softly. He chuckled, "That still hasn't sunk in. Why don't you fire call them while I go bug Moony for some gossip."

"Leave him alone," I pinched his arm, "He doesn't deserve you three asking him about his first kiss, or anything else they could have been up to."

"So you think it's more than a kiss?" He teased.

"I think Marlene has a habit of going right for what she wants," I pointed out, "So let him remember it fondly, not because his friends were Nosy Nancy's."

"You are no fun, just like your aunt," He teased me, and I jumped up suddenly, "Godric, I have to owl her!"

"Alright, you owl her and I'll fire call the Weasley's," He sighed, getting off the couch while I scrambled around to the desk.

 _Aunt Minerva,_ I started, before crossing it out.

 _**Mum** _ _,_

_As I am sure you are aware, Sirius has presented me with a Promise ring. As the head of my family, I know he asked you first or expressed his intent, and I'm very grateful that you did not take his past behavior into account when you gave your blessing._

_I love him, and while that phrase may give you anxiety regarding his character, it has never rung more true for me. He completes me in a way I never knew I needed. Which is why I want you to be as happy as I am. When he asks again, please don't refuse Mr. Urquart. He will love you with every fiber of his being. We shouldn't wait till others are gone or this war is over, to justify waiting for our happiness._

_Mum, as that is what you are to me, I love you and I want to see you happy. I would like to thank you very much for my gifts, as I'm putting some of them to good use for this letter. I just love Quick Note Quills! I hope you had a Happy Christmas and that there weren't any incidents over the holidays._

_All my love,_

_Your daughter,_

_Hermione_

Finishing the letter, Sirius popped his head out of the fireplace and smiled, "They are home."

"Wonderful," I smiled, calling for Hedwig as I opened the window. Carefully sealing the letter, the owl came to perch on the stand, hooting in excitement.

"Take this to Mum," I smiled, giving her a treat first, "Stay for a rest, sweet girl."

I watched her fly off, feeling a sense of nostalgia watching the snowy owl. Though she wasn't Hedwig exactly, my owl still made me turn and look around for Harry.

"Happy Christmas Harry," I whispered to the wind, blinking back tears.

* * *

Like I suspected, our girl's night was full of insanity. Marlene had loads to say about Remus, and not just how she didn't mind the friends with benefits thing they would have. Lily of course, in the same fashion she did most nights, cast the Maiden Detection charm on me, and the chaos ensued.

Lily dropped her wand in shock, eye twitching as I tried to distract her. But it was too late. Mary and Marlene had seen it, and there was no putting the cat back in the bag. I cast a silencing charm as the girls started squealing, as their excitement for me was astronomical to the point of my own eardrums feeling damaged, let alone our resident werewolf's. The girls wanted details, but I would only say that he was very gentle, and continued to treat me like a queen.

I joked about casting the charm on Lily from now on, and she blushed scarlet as she threw herself over me, to keep me from drawing my wand. Marlene had beaten me to it, sending the girls into screams and giggles again when her wand gave Lily's lack of virtue away. So that was out, Lily and James _had_ finally done the deed.

We spent the day together, shopping in Muggle London and genuinely enjoying our time out of school. We all got ready for the Potter New Years' Eve Party together, much like the Halloween Ball. Sirius was getting ready in another bedroom, while I enclosed the girls and myself inside our bedroom.

This time, I was helping the girls do their hair, more confident with the spells Marlene had been teaching me, while she did make up for the girls. Around 9pm, we'd all eaten a light dinner in my room, before descending the stairs. The boys, including Gideon and Frank, were in the drawing-room, playing a game of exploding snap as we walked in.

Gideon turned his head, smacking Sirius to get his attention. The game stopped as the boys turned, smiles forming as each male took in his respective partner for the evening.

Mary and Peter were paired off, quick to get to the Floo before it was congested. Gideon approached Dorcas, giving her a small bow, making the girl blush. Remus approached Marlene, as Frank walked over to his fiancé, both offering their arms to their women. James, not to be outdone, pulled Lily into his arms, dipping her in a kiss.

Sirius rolled his eyes at their display, greeting me with a kiss to my knuckles, "My Lady."

"My Lord," I teased, "You are looking dapper this evening."

"And you, my Lady, look divine. Are you ready to celebrate the end of 1977?"

"I am," I smiled, as he led me to the Floo, "Do you know it's been six months since I arrived?"

"You were only in 1977 for six months? You are lucky, Darling," He chuckled, grabbing Floo powder and yelling out Potter Manor.

We stepped out, quickly cleaning ourselves off. We followed the mass of people congregating in the Ballroom, Sirius grabbing two flutes of champagne from a tray as it floated by.

"Hermione!" Alice waved to me, and Sirius directed us over.

"Hermione Ross, I would like to introduce you to Lord Harold and Lady Augusta Longbottom," She spoke eloquently as I stepped up to meet Neville's grandparents… Frank's parents. Last time I had seen Neville's Gran was during Fifth Year, and though she was younger in this time, she was still just as fierce and intimidating as I remembered. Neville's Grandfather was not what I was expecting; smiling and warm as we approached them.

"It is wonderful to meet you Lord and Lady Longbottom. You've raised a great man in Frank," I praised them, shaking their hands firmly.

"Thank you, dear," Augusta replied, regarding Sirius behind my back, "Who is your escort tonight?"

"May I present, Lord Sirius Black?"

"I had heard of your Uncle's passing," Harold nodded, shaking Sirius' hand, "He had named you his heir?"

"Yes sir," He nodded.

"And where do you stand on your parent's beliefs?" Augusta quirked an eyebrow at him, surveying him for any sign of weakness.

"The furthest away one could get; that's where I stand. When that harpy bites the dust, I'll be glad to rebuild the House of Black, with my darling Hermione by my side," He smiled at me, gently resting an arm on my waist.

"A betrothal has been made then?" Harold smirked at Sirius' obvious disdain for his birth mother.

"A promise," Sirius replied, holding up my left hand daintily, "One given with the blessing of her Aunt, that legally adopted her this past summer."

"Aunt? You don't mean McGonagall?" Augusta asked, "Why, that would make you-"

"A half-blood by magical adoption, yes," I confirmed, "Though I was already. My mother was a Ross, my father a French Muggle."

"My," She smirked, "I would give my _wand arm_ to see Walburga Black when she learns you two are to be wed."

"I would as well, Lady Longbottom," I teased, "Sometimes I think that's why Sirius began dating me. To sully the _Ancient and Noble House of Black_."

"I would think it had more to do with your Soul Bond, dear," Euphemia interjected into the conversation teasingly.

"Euphemia, lovely party," Augusta complimented the hostess, "But what is this about a Soul Bond?"

"My Sirius has a provoked Soul bond with Hermione. She'll make a wonderful addition to our family," Euphemia hugged my shoulders, "Don't you agree? Boys are wonderful but I'm finally getting my girls in Lily and Hermione."

"Boys are a blessing," Harold agreed, "But we couldn't be more pleased with Alice joining our family this summer."

"Harold is looking forward to grandchildren," Augusta spoke, making Frank choke on his drink in shock, "I am rather looking forward to them myself."

"I know the feeling. If I think hard enough, I can see a little replica of James with Lily's eyes," Euphemia replied, as I glanced at her quickly.

"And what do you see from Lord Black here," Harold laughed at the change in topic.

"I see at _least_ three from their union," Euphemia predicted, looking at me with a devious smirk "Though, Hermione isn't one for leaving things in odd numbers."

Sirius was smirking into his glass, while I flushed at the shift in attention from James and Lily, to Sirius and I.

"Ah," Sirius exclaimed, "Molly and Arthur are here, Darling."

"Oh, wonderful. It was lovely to meet you, Lord and Lady Longbottom. If you'll excuse me," I inclined my head politely to them, before walking towards the entrance to the Ballroom.

"Molly, Arthur, I am so glad you could come," I greeted them both with a hug.

"We've never been to a Ball like this before, we thought it might be fun before I become the size of a house," Molly teased. Arthur shook his head, "You look beautiful all the time, Mollywobbles."

"Flatterer," She sighed good-naturedly.

"I asked Euphemia for some non-alcoholic drinks for you Molly, a few muggle drinks that are good for your stomach but still looks a little like Champagne," I winked, handing her a glass. She sipped it cautiously and exclaimed, "My! That bubbles the same way. What's it called?"

"Ginger Ale," I supplied, "I swear by it when I'm feeling peaky."

"It's lovely dear, thank you," Molly smiled as Arthur tested it as well, smiling at the fizzy drink, "That's tasty."

"I'm glad you think so," I chuckled as Sirius came up to greet our friends. Molly explained to me that she hadn't quite finished my other Christmas present, a sweater that she would mail to me at school. I used a napkin to dab my eyes as I thought of what kind of sweater it would be. A Weasley one, most likely with an 'H' on the front. I had never received one in all my years with the Weasley's.

"Hermione does like to bundle up in warm things," A familiar voice broke into our conversation. I turned, seeing a smiling Minerva standing beside me.

"Mum!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly, "I didn't think you could get away from school."

"Well, I couldn't wait to see you," She smiled at me as I pulled away, "You are looking well, dear."

"I am well," I beamed, as she cradled my face.

"You've been sleeping well?" She asked, concerned.

"Wonderfully. Only had one bad night, the first one here at the Potters. Euphemia wanted to chat about my past a little and I was too tired to remember a potion, just in case," I shrugged, "It could have been worse. The boys got me through it."

"I'm glad," She hugged me close, greeting Molly and Arthur, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Congratulations on the impending arrival of your fourth and fifth children."

"Professor," Molly smiled, "Thank you. We are very excited for these little boys to join us in April. Hermione and Sirius have agreed to be their godparents."

"Heavens," Minerva exclaimed, turning to me, "That is a great honor."

"I know," I beamed, looking back at Molly's bump, "I love them already, just as I love their older brothers."

"And you Mr. Black?" Minerva asked, "Are you prepared for your duties as godfather?"

"I'm prepared to teach them _everything_ I know," Sirius teased.

"I shall be retiring early if that is the case. I will not be there when they set Hogwarts on its ear. Or fire," She deadpanned, making Molly and I chuckle.

The evening continued, with Molly and Arthur only staying an hour, as Molly's feet began to hurt. I promised them I would come to see them sometime in January, during the next Hogsmeade trip. Sirius got me on the dance floor many times, holding me close and showing off his impeccable dance skills. As a pureblood from the Black line, it would have been forced on him as a child, but he was a natural.

Closer to midnight, the younger crowd had congregated to the patio, a few of the boys lighting up a smoke in the crisp winter air. I watched Minerva… Mum, smiling and talking with Euphemia and Fleamont, no doubt about the promise Sirius had made me. Probably already talking about wedding plans and the impending engagement.

Lily was shifting her feet slightly in her chair, hissing in pain, when I finally picked up her feet and eased her shoes off.

"The cold will help the swelling," I urged her to put her feet down. She groaned in relief as they touched the stone patio, "That feels so good."

"Well, now we know what she sounds like in bed," Marlene teased. I pinched the blonde, who frowned, "Ouch!"

"Don't tease her," I sighed, "My feet are killing me as well. I wonder if I can just splinch them off for a while."

"Ugh," Emmeline laughed, "Disgusting."

"It's either that or I massage them, but I can't reach under this _damn_ skirt," I huffed, "Lily had to help me put my shoes on."

"It really is a lovely dress though," She smiled, "Gladrags?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I'm glad they talked me into buying it back at the end of September. Even Twilfitt and Tattings was sparse on our trip to Diagon at the beginning of break."

"It's almost midnight," Mary smiled.

"Another ten minutes," Marlene smirked at her, "Control yourself."

"He is trying to be a gentleman," Mary huffed, "So I think I'll just surprise him at midnight."

"Peter?" Dorcas giggled, "Maybe he's just nervous for his first kiss. Don't push it on him."

"Peter told me he was looking forward to it," I grinned, taking a sip of my champagne, "But he didn't know if you'd want to kiss him. You may have to make the first move."

"Oh, I plan on it," Mary giggled.

"He is handsome, in his own way," Alice observed the boys, "He's really come into his own with your teaching, Hermione."

"Peter always had it in him," I corrected, "And of course he's handsome. All my boys are."

" _Your_ boys?" Marlene scoffed in jest, "Only one of them is yours."

"In my heart, the rest of them are like brothers to me, obviously. I do tend to mother them a bit though," I laughed with the girls.

"Hermione," Euphemia called from the patio door.

"Yes," I replied, getting up and walking over to her. She smiled as I approached, "Would you mind if I asked a favor?"

"I wouldn't. What can I do?"

"Our piano player has a family emergency, and I need someone to fill in for the last big number at midnight. Do you know Auld Lang Syne?" She inquired, as I felt a probe at my mind. I chuckled, "You know I do. My mum made me learn it early in my lessons."

"Wonderful," She beamed, "You catch your kiss in the ballroom and then play for us. I'm sure it will be beautiful. Thank you."

"My pleasure," I assured her before she ducked back into the Manor. I turned to the girls, and smiled, "I'm going to have to leave you. Duty calls."

"Has she roped you into playing?" Lily chuckled.

"Yes, but I also wanted to speak to Mum before she leaves," I confirmed, lifting my skirts and casting a cushioning charm on my heels. Groaning in relief, I let out a breath as I smiled, "I had almost forgotten I was a witch."

"Damn, why didn't I think of that hours ago?" Lily frowned, her nose crinkling up in irritation. I chuckled, casting the charm on her shoes as well.

"I'll see you ladies after midnight," I bid them goodbye, walking over to the boys' little group. They were laughing about something, and Sirius was leaning up against the railing in a way that reminded me of Muggle punks. I smiled at him, "Euphemia asked me to fill in on the piano. That's where you'll find me at midnight."

"That's unfortunate," He pouted, giving a little salute to the boys after he flicked out his cigarette and taking my arm. He walked me inside before he whispered in my ear, "I was rather hoping to sneak off at midnight. Ring in the new year with a _bang_."

"You thought you'd get lucky at your parents New Years Eve Ball?" I laughed, shaking my head at him, "That was never in the cards. Maybe at home."

"How does my desk sound, instead of our bed?" He winked at me. I flushed as we approached the piano, finding Euphemia speaking to the current pianist, as I whispered back to him, "We can discuss that at home."

"I love it when you call the manor home," He smirked, pulling me in for a quick peck. I winked at him, going up to change spots with the pianist, who thanked me profusely for filling in for him. Playing for background music was actually quite peaceful for me, calming more than it was a task. A grand clock was hanging above the occupants of the ballroom and as it neared midnight, everyone began counting down, much like they would in the Muggle world.

Sirius found me, with a new glass of champagne, perching beside me on the bench as everyone counted down, "10…9…8…7…6-"

"I love you," He whispered to me.

"I love you too," I smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him as everyone shouted, "Happy New Year!"

As I pulled away from him, I began playing loudly.

" _Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?_ " I sang clearly, watching my friends all stop in the corner of the room, clearly shocked that I sang. Sirius joined in, helping me urge the room to sing along with us, raising his hands to the crowd a few times.

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_for auld lang syne,_

_we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne._

_And surely you'll buy your pint cup!_

_and surely I'll buy mine!_

_And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne._

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_for auld lang syne,_

_we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne._

_We two have run about the slopes,_

_and picked the daisies fine;_

_But we've wandered many a weary foot,_

_since auld lang syne._

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_for auld lang syne,_

_we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne._

_We two have paddled in the stream,_

_from morning sun till dine;_

_But seas between us broad have roared_

_since auld lang syne._

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_for auld lang syne,_

_we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne._

_And there's a hand my trusty friend!_

_And give me a hand o' thine!_

_And we'll take a right good-will draught,_

_for auld lang syne._

The room clapped, celebrating the New Year with vigor as everyone raised their wands to send out sparks that showered across the ballroom. I laughed heartily to see James, Remus and Peter still singing the last note, in an effort to be silly, whilst holding on to each other and swaying.

"Happy New Year, Padfoot," I smiled at Sirius. He beamed at me, "Happy New Year, Sassenach."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I have been so touched by your reviews and words of encouragement from last week's chapters. Big shoutout to everyone, no matter if you commented or not. You all make my day knowing you at least read what I posted. Love you guys.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios, or any of its characters.

The next morning I came downstairs to find an extra setting at the breakfast table before I continued on towards the kitchen downstairs. Dobby smiled at me as I asked him about it and spoke quietly, "Master Lupin had a guest last night. Miss McKinnon."

"Ah, that explains it," I chuckled, "Thank you Dobby. Go enjoy your day off."

"Yes Mistress," He nodded, popping away. I started getting food ready, knowing that Sirius would definitely have a hangover from his insane amount of firewhisky last night. There were plenty of fried meats, bread, and eggs for our Sunday brunch. Lily and James had stayed over as well, but Mary, Dorcas and Alice had to go home after the party. I was glad I chose not to drink too much, as I knew I was going to be making our meals the next day.

"Godric woman," James muttered as I set down the last food plates, him and Lily coming into the Spanish Room, "Why do you have to be so _loud_?"

"Ignore him, he's grumpy," Lily teased, thanking me as I poured a cup of tea for her and coffee for James.

"I think Sirius will be the same way. The man refuses to believe that his liver will shrivel up and die from alcohol poisoning," I rolled my eyes.

"Other than the drunk significant others, this sounds like a tradition we should have after school lets out. Sunday brunch, that is," Lily chuckled, as I noticed James had gone quiet again.

" _Jamie_!" I yelled in his ear as he tried to fall asleep on his plate. He shot up and held his head, "Bloody hell! Sister, not so loud."

" _Brother, don't drink so much_ ," I shot back mockingly, "Eat and I may let you have something for your head."

"You'd be a saint among women," He smiled lovingly, "Lily already refused me a hangover potion."

"Oh, she did? Well, who am I to get in between a man and his witch?" I shrugged, winking at Lily. Sirius came in, immediately grabbing his morning cup of coffee and groaning.

"We're just missing one more groaning male and we are all set," Lily teased.

"Ah, no," I grinned, "Remus had a guest last night. I assume there was groaning of a _different_ nature."

"Oh, I am so looking forward to seeing that," Sirius chuckled, before grabbing his head in pain.

"Eat," I urged him, pouring a glass of water, "You only have yourself to blame."

"No, I don't! Prongs was the one that bet me I couldn't finish the bottle," He muttered.

"You're the bloody prat that took the bet," James bit back.

"You're the twat that grabbed a ¾ full bottle!" Sirius argued, still holding his head in pain.

"And then you bet me the same thing, except mine was _full_! You wanker!"

"Boys," I snapped, "Shut your mouths right now or I have no problem smacking you both upside the head. You both are to blame. Neither of you had to take those bets, especially since you were both so intoxicated last night we had to haul you up the stairs ourselves. Put food in your mouths and don't speak to one another until you've finished."

They both grumbled, as a chipper Remus came into the room, greeting everyone brightly, " _Good morning_!"

"Ugh," The two Marauders responded to his greeting.

"Who pissed in your pumpkin juice?" Remus frowned, "The sun is shining, the birds are singing-"

"Shut the bloody birds up," Sirius whined.

"Make the sun go away," James moaned.

"Morning," Marlene greeted us, "I hope it's okay that I stayed here last night. Remus and I stayed up talking, and just fell asleep!"

"Mhmm," Lily grinned, "Suuuure."

Remus blushed, while Marlene giggled, "Alright, it was worth a try."

"Remus, I've asked James and Sirius not to speak to each other, as they are both suffering from the ill effects of last night's betting," I explained to the werewolf why his friends looked like they'd been dragged through a knothole backward.

"And this is why we aren't allowed Firewhisky in school," Remus reminded them, an amused smile on his face as he took in his two best friends.

" _Fuck off Moony_ ," Both boys yelled, to which Lily and I proceeded to smack our respective partner upside the head.

"It is not Remus's fault you are both morons," Lily snapped as I opened the Prophet.

"We were going skating today Marlene, if you want to join us," I smiled at the blonde over my paper.

"That would be lovely," She smiled, "I just have to check-in at home. Where are we going?"

"Oh, just the lake on the property," I answered, after a sip of tea. "I found the perfect spell for making the surface glossy instead of rough, so we're going to fall less from uneven ice."

"I didn't know you owned a lake," Marlene teased.

"I don't; Sirius does."

"But you're basically engaged."

"Not yet," I argued.

"Would you like me to propose Darling?" Sirius spoke softly, as if concentrating hurt his head.

"Not right now, love," I smiled, "Eat your breakfast."

"What I'm saying is, Dobby thinks you are his Mistress," Marlene pointed out, "And you are basically engaged. You own the lake."

"Fine," I sighed in defeat, "I own a lake. Godric, that feels weird to say."

"You'll get used to it Darling," Sirius mumbled, "Where's the hangover potion?"

"Don't bother," James muttered, "She _hid it_."

"Woman, don't you love me?" Sirius begged, groaning as I let my spoon drop loudly to my plate.

"I do," I agreed, "Which is why I'm teaching you this lesson. There are more important things in this world right now than seeing who can finish a bottle of firewhisky the fastest."

Both boys groaned at the reminder of their misery, making the four sober people at the table laugh.

* * *

Our days before going back to Hogwarts passed quickly. I met Peter's mother, Remus's parents and I was even able to get Regulus to the house when our on and off guests were with their families. Sirius was thrilled to see his brother, worried how he had been over the break with Death Eater revels.

"Living in the lap of luxury again brother," Regulus teased, sipping his firewhisky as he looked around the Manor's drawing-room, "Not drinking with me?"

"I'm off firewhisky for a bit," Sirius grimaced.

"Are you mad? I thought it was your goal to drink Great Britain dry of it," Regulus questioned, probably wondering if this was his brother, and not someone under Polyjuice.

"What he means is, he agreed to a stupid bet with James and they spent the first morning of the year hung-over and miserable," I smirked, running my finger through Sirius' hair gently, "I say he's learned his lesson for awhile if the very sight of it makes him peaky."

Regulus laughed, clutching his glass and asking, "How much did he have to get like that?"

"Almost a bottle or something stupid," I waved it off, "That doesn't matter right now. How was your Christmas?"

"Dull. Nothing to report, other than _he_ has asked a few of his favored Death Eaters to guard objects. Bella was boasting about the _great_ honor she was given. Lucius was another."

"Good," I nodded, feeling extremely relieved; "We've got everything where we want it. Almost. How is Severus?"

"In better spirits since Evans gave him a Christmas gift. He still mopes a bit when reminded that she's dating Potter," He shrugged.

"He'll get over her," I shrugged, not really believing my own words. The man loved her until his death in 1998, so who was I to say he'd get over her this time around?

"I think since you showed him they didn't have a future together, that he's accepted it a little more."

"I hope so."

"To be honest, we all thought he was a poof. There were no girls except Evans and he claimed they were only friends."

"Severus Snape is an enigma," I shrugged, "In my time he was begrudgingly honor-bound to protect Lily's son. Though he didn't miss an opportunity to remind Harry he hated his father, and Harry himself for simply existing."

"Well, he's been a little more open with me, which I don't know if I like it. It's unnerving," Regulus replied.

"Everything about that greasy git-OUCH!" Sirius raised a hand to his head, where I had pulled on his hair.

"He may not change overnight, but you changing your attitude towards him would help the animosity he has towards _you_ ," I pointed out, with narrowed eyes. He huffed, "Fine witch. Just release my hair!"

"Brother, she's perfect for you," Regulus laughed, raising his glass towards me, " I look forward to the day I can call you sister."

"Well, according to this one," I chuckled, "I should expect the proposal within the year."

"I had said six months," Sirius corrected, still fixing his hair, "The ring was just to show everyone that you are spoken for."

"How lovely, a public brand," I deadpanned. Regulus snorted into his cup, finishing the rest of it in one swig.

"I have to go," He spoke, "We've got a Revel tonight after an attack. Not sure who it is though."

"Well, just keep your head down for now," I urged him, "Don't stand out, but don't blend into the background."

"I can do that. I'll pass what I can along the Galleon while we are at school," He nodded, as we all got up to say goodbye.

The brothers hugged, and I could tell Sirius was wary of letting his little brother go. Regulus eventually pried himself from Sirius' hold, smiling reassuringly at the elder Black. Regulus hugged me, catching me off guard, but it wasn't an unwelcome surprise.

"What was that for?" I chuckled when he pulled away.

"I always wanted another sister," He laughed as he grabbed some Floo powder. Sirius made to grab him, but Regulus was too fast, yelling out "Leaky Cauldron," and disappearing in green flames.

"Git," Sirius huffed, "He's the bloody girl."

"Come on," I smiled, pulling him out of the room, "I think you need some cheering up."

"Where are we going?" He asked, curious at what I might have in mind.

"I was given some instruction at our sleepover," I spoke nonchalantly, "Thought I might give it a try."

"Instruction?" He mouthed to himself as I turned back to look at him. I chuckled, pulling him into our bedroom and locking the door. A silencing charm went up easily, and he smirked, already seeing the direction this was headed in.

"On the chair," I ordered him, and he happily complied, pulling his shirt off as he moved.

"No more," I smiled, "That's my job."

"Consider me intrigued," He raised a brow at me.

I leaned over to kiss him, slapping his hands away from my shirt, as I chuckled, "No touching."

He nodded in agreement, breathing hard as I deftly plucked at his trousers button and zip. I kissed down his chest, as I wiggled his trousers and briefs off his hips. He lifted up to help me, letting out a breath as I palmed his member.

"Just relax," I whispered, "And tell me if you don't like something."

Before he could reply, I kissed his tip, letting my tongue peek out to dip into the slit, as Marlene described. Sirius nearly howled, restraining himself from bucking up in pleasure. I watched his face carefully as I drew a line with my tongue up from the base of his member, before carefully taking him into my mouth.

"Oh _Sassenach_ ," He moaned, combing his fingers into my hair, bringing his hand to rest on the back of my head as I sucked gently.

"Merlin, your mouth feels divine," He spoke between gritted teeth as I flattened my tongue against the underside of his member, bringing him even further down the back of my throat. Running my free hand up his thigh lightly, I brushed over his sack. It was kind of odd to receive this particular lesson form Marlene, considering her past connection to Sirius, but she reassured me this was learned on a different guy.

I fondled the sack lightly, making Sirius close his eyes in pleasure as I continued to pump him in and out of my mouth. Who would have thought proper little Hermione would be giving her boyfriend head and be enjoying it?

"A little faster," He urged and I complied, using my hand that wasn't massaging his ball sack to tug along with my mouth.

"Fuuuuck," He moaned, throwing his head back as his hips bucked. His head righted, and he looked me directly in the eyes, his pupils darkening with lust. He vanished my clothing with a flick of his Ebony wand, and I squeaked as my bare skin met the air.

"Play with yourself for me," He winked. I happily obliged, palming my breast and pulling at my nipple the way Sirius does. He moaned again as my hand traveled down my body, with me moaning in pleasure as my fingers brushed my core.

"Hermione," He squirmed, throwing his head back, "I need to be inside of you."

I shook my head gently, sucking him in deeper as I bobbed, moaning as I played with my center.

"Godric, please woman," He tried to urge me away from him, but I held fast. Marlene had said Sirius never let her finish the job, but I was determined to do so. I heard his breathing pattern change, and I doubled my efforts.

He locked eyes with me, and I watched his face contort in pleasure, feeling his seed being milked into the back of my throat. I swallowed, softening my pressure slowly, before I released him. He sunk back into the chair, panting as if he had just run a marathon, closing his eyes in satisfaction.

"You're perfect," He breathed, before smirking mischievously. Before I could ask what he was thinking, he had put me onto my back, kissing me deeply. I moaned as his fingers replaced my own, curling inside of me as his lips descended down my neck.

"S-Sirius," I moaned loudly as he caught one nipple between his teeth.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, gazing up at me, "I'd like to reciprocate."

"Make love to me," I breathed, closing my eyes to the pleasure.

"Give me a few minutes to recover, Darling," He teased with a chuckle, "But for now, I know exactly what I want to do with you."

He continued moving down my body, still knuckle deep inside of me before latching onto my clit with vigor. I cried out, bucking up into his face, burying my hands in his soft curls. He moaned against my center, sending delicious vibrations to my nerve endings, making me quake in need.

One of his hands snaked up my body to continue to tease my breasts, pulling gently on my buds, enticing them to harden into peaks. He didn't waste time, finding that one spot inside me that made me see stars, coaxing his finger against it over and over again until I felt like I was going to explode.

It was as if Sirius knew I was close to the edge, pulling his fingers out suddenly. I barely had time to take a breath before I felt him enter me again; this time, it was not his fingers.

"Oh Godric," I moaned as I adjusted. Sirius wasted no time in setting a brisk pace, sucking lightly on the skin beneath my ear.

"You feel like sin, Kitten," He whispered huskily in my ear. I moaned again, a small thrill running through me from his tone, and the fact that we were shagging like the world was going to end. I looked into his eyes as he pulled back, and he gave a little smirk as he asked, "Could I get you on your knees?"

I nodded, unable to form coherent words. He slipped out of me, and I quickly assumed the position he was asking for. He pushed down on my shoulders lightly, lining himself up to my entrance and snapping his hips forward.

We both cried out, before Sirius set a fast pace, reaching around to stimulate me as well. Moans and breathy cries of ecstasy filled our bedroom as we christened the rug. Sirius pressed open mouth kisses to my back, catching a bit of my scar that wrapped around my ribs as I wailed.

"S-Siri-Sirius," I tried to get out between gulps of air.

"Let go Kitten… come apart for me," He urged me.

Shuddering violently, I gave a low moan, feeling wave after wave crash over my body. When I was finally able to take a breath, Sirius thrust deep into me, nearly collapsing on me as his own orgasm washed over him.

Sirius pulled out of me before my arms and legs gave out, the smooth carpet cooling my overheating body slightly. Sirius collapsed beside me, his hand fumbling on the chair to grab his wand, quickly casting the contraceptive charm on me.

"Thank you," I panted lightly, turning my head to smile at him. He rested on his side, an elbow propping up his head as he smiled deviously, "Anytime love. It's my absolute pleasure to make you fall apart in my arms."

"I meant the charm," I quipped, making him laugh out loud.

"Really? I thought my performance was quite good too," He winked once, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Chuckling, I replied in a haughty tone, "It was adequate. I give you an _E_ , Mr. Black."

"Oh, say that again," He growled lustfully at me, "Are you sure there isn't any extra credit work I can do to make it an _O_ , Professor Ross?"

" _Sirius_ ," I squealed as he attacked my neck with open mouth kisses.

* * *

It was perhaps an hour later, as we finished a relaxing soak, that a knock sounded and a voice called out, "Mistress, there is a guest downstairs."

"Guest?" I asked in confusion as Sirius pulled down the silencing Charm, "We'll be right down Dobby. Thank you."

"Well, there go my evening plans," He sighed as we found our clothes again. I walked briskly down the stairs, peering into the Drawing room where a familiar old wizard stood. Sirius was a minute behind me and as Dumbledore turned to me, I knew something was very _wrong_.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you like this Hermione, especially on your holidays. But there has been an attack."

"Who?" I asked as Sirius walked up beside me.

"The Bones family," He spoke sadly, and I felt my stomach lurch. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself together.

"All of them perished again?" Sirius asked, "I thought they were being protected this time."

"No, they did not perish."

My head perked up at that. In my time, the only surviving members of the Bones family were Amelia Bones and her niece Susan, a Hufflepuff from my year, until Amelia's death during my year on the run.

"Edgar made it out, along with his children. His wife stayed behind to fend them off with the few Aurors we had watching the property."

"What of Jeanine?" I asked, a pang of horrible guilt running through me.

"She's is the Spell Damage Ward at St. Mungo's. She'll live, thanks to your information about their fate the last time around. But as they are being relocated now for their own safety, their home is no longer a safe meeting place for the Order," Dumbledore explained, as I let out a giant sigh of relief.

"Then you'll meet here," Sirius spoke, "Our home is open to the Order."

"That is very kind of you Mr. Black," Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye, "What does the Mistress of the house say?"

"I was going to suggest it as well in the New Year actually, but this speeds up our timetable. February 1st then, we'll meet here."

"That would be preferable," Dumbledore nodded, "Though I would not want to put your home in danger when it is not in use. You have the most peculiar little house elf, by the way. Friendlier than any I've met, and yet, I feel if either of you were threatened he would be quite the formidable force."

"Oh yes," Sirius smiled, "That's our Dobby. And don't worry about the house, Headmaster. Dobby knows to defend it, and if need be, abandon it. We can always rebuild. We were going to make it Unplottable before we left."

"If you are both sure," He nodded, "I will get the word out. I should be off."

"Please pass along my wishes that Jeanine gets well soon," I asked softly. He smiled empathetically, "I will. You have a big heart, my dear. But even with all your knowledge, there may be someone we cannot save."

"That may be, but I wouldn't be doing my job right here if I didn't try with everything I've got," I answered. He nodded, before moving to the Floo, "I will see you both at school."

Dumbledore left in rush of green flames, and I let Sirius lead me towards the couch. He rubbed my back as I processed everything Dumbledore said.

"I suppose I will have to be at meetings earlier, since I'm the hostess," I sighed, leaning back into him.

"I wish I could be with you. But old Dumbles won't let anyone join still in school. You, Regulus and Snape are the exceptions," Sirius replied.

"Me, because I'm their secret weapon, the… No, I hate saying it, so I'm not going to," I shook my head against his chest, as Sirius held me close, "But we needed Severus and Regulus on our side. They deserved to know, to choose their own path with all the information. Even if it puts them in more danger."

"They made the right choice," He spoke softly, kissing the crown of my head.

"It might be a little much, but I would be remiss to not account for it in the future… The protective enchantments… I think we should up the measure of power a little," I replied.

"Like what? We've got the normal ones. Anti-Apparation, Muggle repelling, Intruder charm," He listed, before asking, "Which do you have in mind?"

"Well… When Harry, Ron and I were on the run, we used a few similar ones. Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia, Repello Muggletum, Muffliato, Cave Inimicum, and the Disillusionment Charm to name a few. Professor Flitwick combined a few before the battle at Hogwarts. Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, and Repello Inimicium. Though the use of the last two together was fatal to anyone that touched the shield."

"A bit much, don't you think Kitten? We just want no one to know the property is here so they can't attack the house, not have them disintegrate upon touching the barrier."

"I know, but my instincts from last year are still running my system. There are nights I want to stand guard at the door while everyone sleeps… Some nights I do," I admitted softly.

"Is that why I see those dark circles under your eyes, because you haven't slept?" He asked lifting my chin gently to study my face.

"At times, I don't want to sleep. I don't know what I will see when I close my eyes," I confessed, "People I love from my time, mistakes I could make… any of you dying because of me…"

"Kitten," He hushed me as I began sobbing.

"I'm at my wits end, trying to remember everything, trying to protect everyone. I keep looking over my shoulder, even in this house. I feel like I may hurt someone if they spooked me. My reflexes would kick in and I wouldn't forgive myself if it was any of you."

"Well, then we'd deserve it. You don't scare someone that has been through the shit you've been. Hermione, you are so unbelievably self-sacrificing-"

"Trust me, Harry was worse. What a _hero complex_ ," I sighed.

"I was going to say… that even now, being on holidays, you've been worrying yourself over events happening outside these walls. You were worried about Remus accepting Dora in time, and making sure my second godson comes to be-"

"Harry's godson," I corrected, narrowing my eyes teasingly.

"Witch," He chuckled, "Let me finish. Making sure people are born, and that you have a contingency plan for every step and plan you make... You'll worry yourself into an early grave. Coming back to change our fates wasn't going to make everything else follow the same path."

"The Butterfly Effect."

"The what?"

"A butterfly flaps its wings in one places and it causes a catastrophic storm in another. Cause and effect. Every decision we make, every thing we do, has a reaction to our futures or the futures of others on a much grander scale."

"So, if I tickled you, and you didn't want that, you might hit me," He teased, "Cause, effect."

"Essentially," I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

"How about I ask Molly if we can pop over after dinner?" He suggested, looking at the clock, "That would cheer me up."

"Cheer _you_ up?" I laughed, sitting up to look at him, "Why?"

"Because the Weasley's bring light to your eyes that I love seeing. They make you brighter, and I love to see you happy," He put simply. I leaned towards him, placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips, pulling back to whisper, "I love you, Sirius Black. You are a good man."

I watched his eyes blink in confusion and disbelief before his face softened. I don't believe it was said often enough in my time, but he was a good man. He didn't believe it himself after everything he'd gone through or may have gone through if I hadn't appeared. Sirius gave me a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, pulling me forward to kiss me softly in return.

"You deserve this," I whispered, "You deserve to be happy. Your past does not define you, nor does your family. Our choices define us, and you _are_ a good man. No matter what lies they told you about your character, you are worth more to me than all the gold in Gringotts."

He smirked, holding my cheek in one hand, "I don't deserve you."

"I think the universe and magic would disagree with you on that. I would as well," I chuckled. He laughed, "Alright, let me up. We've got Weasley's to visit. And if they aren't home, I'm taking you back up to bed."

"To do what, Mr. Black?" I teased, with a raised brow.

"Make love to you for hours," He whispered in my ear, nibbling gently on the skin of my neck.

"We can pop in on them tomorrow before we leave for King's Cross," I smiled mischievously; getting up and laughing as I suddenly raced from the room, "Catch me if you can!"

His bellowing laugh echoed around the manor, and I passed Dobby cleaning the banister as I squeaked, "We'll take dinner in our room, please! In an hour!"

"Yes Mistress," Dobby replied with a little laugh, as Sirius raced up the stairs behind me.

* * *

King's Cross station was a madhouse the next day. We arrived by Floo, after making sure the manor was warded to the point of questionable sanity. Students were scrambling to get their trunks on the train, older students carrying their shrunken trunks in their pockets or bags. Families saying goodbye before parents made mad dashes for the Floo to return to their jobs.

I caught up to Lily, saying goodbye to her parents again, greeting them warmly, "Mr. and Mrs. Evans. It's so nice to see you again."

"Hermione dear," Rose Evans smiled at me, pulling me in for a hug, "How were your holidays?"

"Wonderful. And I heard Petunia's wedding was lovely," I conversed politely, even though I disliked the Muggle sister.

"It was. Vernon was a bit crass, bragging about his new motor, but other than that everything was pleasant," Roger Evans conceded, "They've moved to Surrey, so we're going to visit them before our drive home."

"I hope your drive back isn't treacherous," I worried, knowing exactly how bad the snow could get in the Midlands.

"Oh, we should be fine," Rose smiled, "Thank you though. Lily put some protective charm of sorts on the car."

"Mum," Lily hissed quietly, "Not so loud."

"Oh, right dear. I'm sorry."

The 15-minute warning whistle sounded, and Sirius came up to my side, "We've got Pete holding a compartment for everyone, Darling. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, a pleasure to see you again."

"Sirius, are you seeing Hermione?" Rose smirked, clearly entertained by the idea.

"In a word," He nodded, "In our world, we are promised to one another now. Not anything like an arranged marriage, but I already see her as my missus."

"I hope you treat her well. Lily would have your head for hurting Hermione. Goes on about how they were meant to be best friends," Roger teased his daughter, "Sisters, even!"

"Dad!" Lily blushed.

"I like to think so too," I smiled, linking my arms with Lily's, easing her embarrassment.

"We should get going. Love you," Lily hugged her parents one last time, and I vaguely wondered what their fate was. They had not been around when Harry was born, that much I knew. But was it Death Eaters, or was it natural, their deaths? Lily wasn't considered a threat at this point, but she was a Muggleborn and Voldemort liked to hurt people in cruel ways. I would ask Alastor to put an Auror on them, but I'm very sure he'd start asking questions like, " _Why these particular Muggles?_ "

Dumbledore's voice rang in my head, reminding me that I couldn't save everyone. Despite his future self's convenient little list of events to change and people to save.

We bid goodbye to the Evans' and to the Potter's before boarding the train. Our ride was relatively uneventful, Severus giving James a sneer as he passed on his rounds. It was a vast improvement on a few months ago, when Severus was hexing James.

There was a welcome back feast for the start of term, and the girls stuffed their own little purses I had gotten them for Christmas. Charmed like my own, they were eager to share the food that evening on our first night back in the Tower. The weekend came and went, with classes starting back up on the 9th. Classes passed by quickly for me, as I was caught up till March in assignments. A Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled for the Saturday before Lily's birthday, so the girls were planning to do their gift shopping then, with Lily being distracted by James.

Our little group met every Saturday and Sunday, with Lily and James sometimes having to miss it because of Head duties. Lily's birthday came and went with the same use of the Room of Requirement for a private party, as it was a school night.

And two days later, Lily came up to me in a panic.

"Our entertainment canceled on us. Some party at the Ministry they were asked for. I know we are a school but we deserve to party as well!" She huffed, slamming her bag down on her bed. Instantly I knew she was talking about the Valentine's Day Ball. It was all anyone could talk about these days. Lily had been heading the committee for it, as Head Girl, and because James was busy with Quidditch as Captain.

"Woah, slow down," I urged her, closing my own book, "I understood the part about canceling, but why can't we just use the charmed Gramophone like Halloween?"

"The student committee asked for _live_ entertainment. And now, I only have one possible option left," She replied, a small smile on her lips. I waited for her to continue, but then I got a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Oh no," I whispered as she tried to give her best puppy dog eyes to me. _More like doe eyes._

"No, no, _no_. Lily, I can't… I couldn't," I protested, "What would I even _play_?"

"A few Christina Warbeck songs, a few muggle, anything you want. But it's not just your piano skills we need," She eluded as Marlene and Dorcas came in from practice.

"No, no, _absolutely not_!"

I was still protesting when Marlene asked, "Why's Hermione look as white as Nearly Headless Nick?"

"I've asked her to play and sing for the Ball, but she's having a bit of pre-event stage fright," Lily teased, looking back to me hopefully.

"It's called anxiety and right now, I feel like I'm going to have a _bloody_ heart attack," I tried to calm my breathing as I took my pulse. _Was I dying?_

"Oh please do, Hermione," Dorcas smiled, "We all loved how well you played on New Years."

"The keyword here is _well_. I'm not the performing type normally. I'm also trying to keep a _low_ profile here."

"So a few Death Eaters find out you can sing like a siren," Marlene waved off, shedding her uniform into a pile at the foot of her bed, "It's not like they're going to find out about our club."

"Which we never named, by the way," Lily reminded me.

"It doesn't need a name," I countered, worrying about slipping and calling it the DA by accident. Sirius had been very helpful in shutting down naming it, as last time Dumbledore had come under fire for it.

"We can discuss that later. Right now, I really, _really_ need you, Hermione. I have no options. No one would be available this last minute," She begged, "Please?"

I sighed, running a hand over my face as I thought about it. It wasn't as if I had many things going on at the moment. Tutoring Peter, our dueling club, waiting for graduation so I could start actively working with the Order, NEWTS…

"Who would have the final say on the setlist?"

"McGonagall," She gave a tentative smile, wondering if this was my acceptance of the position.

Taking a deep breath, I put aside my book and grabbing my purse, grumbling, "I need to go practice."

"So you'll do it?" Lily beamed as I got off my bed.

"Yes, but now I have very little time to organize a setlist and rehearse. So I won't be at dinner," I explained, quickly grabbing a few things from my trunk, "I'll just pop off to tell Sirius where I'm headed, otherwise he'll have a hippogriff when I turn up missing at our tutoring session after dinner."

"Can't blame him. It would frazzle anyone that was close to a target of the junior Death Eaters," Marlene commented.

"I'm not exactly frazzled, but he _is_ if I even think about going to the bathroom alone during class," I rolled my eyes, making the girls laugh. I bid them goodbye, letting them think I was heading off to the music room or the Room of Requirement. I quickly hopped up the steps to the boys' dorm, knocking to make sure everyone was decent.

" _Who dares knocketh at our threshold?"_ James hollered, and I was reminded of Monty Python for a moment with his tone and accent.

"Sassenach of Boston, my Lord Prongs," I hollered back in my most pompous voice.

" _Lies! That be Sassenach of_ Wimbourne," Sirius hollered back from further in, obviously in the shower, as I used my feline hearing to pick up the sounds of running water.

"Are you lot decent?" I chuckled, dropping the voice.

" _Peter, put on some pants!_ "

" _F_ _uck off, James! You're the one that's half-naked_."

"Both of you better cover up now," I warned, twisting the doorknob. Remus was lying on his side, reading, while James had pulled on a pair of trousers.

"Where is my boyfriend?" I asked, chuckling at the way James was trying to get his shirt on with his back turned to me.

"Showering," The three boys spoke in unison.

"Be right out Darling," He called from the bathroom. Surprisingly, the room was immaculate, save for James and Sirius's soaking wet Quidditch gear drying by the heater.

"Peter, have you finished the parchment for Potions?" I asked the sandy blonde. He nodded, "Got it done while they were at practice. Could you look it over?"

"Of course," I smiled, taking the roll of parchment he handed me, and giving it a quick once over. Nodding happily, "It's wonderful, and I believe you've actually exceeded your expectations on this. Well done."

"Thanks, Mione," He smiled, tucking it back into his book bag for safekeeping. Sirius came out, tossing his used towel over the heater's guard to dry.

"This is a surprise," He smiled as he greeted me with a kiss.

"I've just been roped into being the entertainment for the Valentine's Ball, so I have to go prepare a setlist. Plus I have that meeting tonight, so I thought I may shut myself in until then," I explained quickly.

"Ah," He nodded, understanding what I meant. Today was the first Order meeting at our home, and I wanted to go make sure everything was ready.

"So, I thought I would warn you all to find other things to entertain yourselves with tonight," I explained, facing the boys, "I'm sorry I have to cancel our study session."

"I understand. Thank you for telling us, Mione," Peter smiled at me, "It's just Transfiguration I have left and it should be simple."

"Alright then," I nodded, feeling better, "I should be off."

"Well, have fun?" Sirius questioned, smiling at me and giving me a soft kiss.

"Love you," I smiled, backing towards the door.

"Love you," He echoed with a bright smile, moving to grab clean clothes from his trunk.

" _Love you_ ," The boys mocked, making Sirius growl at them as I closed the door. I chuckled, heading down the stairs and out of the common room. Dumbledore was happy to let me pop over early, as my classes were done and he was excited to see what music I would string together for the dance. Flooing in, I stepped into the Drawing room to see Dobby dusting some shelves, and a second cloth dusting another.

"Mistress!" He exclaimed, snapping quickly and the cloths disappeared, "You've returned!"

"I have. How are you today, Dobby?" I asked the elf as I walked towards the dining room.

"Dobby is well Mistress. Dobby has done as Mistress asked. Coffee, tea and finger foods are prepared for tonight," He explained, walking beside me.

"Thank you, Dobby, for all the work you've done for us. Has there been any movement on the property line?" I asked, peeking out the window.

"None, Mistress. Just Muggles that get close and turn around."

"I'm going to do a patrol, and when I get back I have to practice on the piano. I hope I won't disturb you while you are working," I spoke gently.

"Not at all Mistress," Dobby hopped from foot to foot, "It has been much too long since this house was filled with music."

"How long have you been here Dobby?" I asked, curious to know his history more.

"Dobby has been with the Black's for 14 years, Mistress," He answered, "Dobby was small when bonded to Master Alphard."

"Master Alphard was good to you?" I asked gently.

"Master was good to Dobby. Didn't beat Dobby, but kept Dobby busy, he did."

"I am glad he wasn't like the majority of the Black family," I answered, as I opened the door.

"Mistress will not be cold?" Dobby asked, and I thought about it. I wasn't wearing a jacket and my clothes were not meant for outdoor wear.

"It won't be a problem, as I won't be long," I promised him, phasing into Sassenach and bounding across the snow to the property line. No one could see me, but I would be able to spot someone from quite a ways off.

Happy with the patrol, I bounded back to the Manor, shaking myself slightly to rid the dampness of my fur, before phasing back.

Dobby was still dusting when I walked up to the piano, pulling out my quick notes quill and parchment from my bag. I had very little in the way of appropriate music, so a trial and error list it would be. Dobby was very helpful, tapping his foot along as I tried out different tunes. I was debating on using songs I knew well from my own time. Would that be a terrible thing, to use songs that wouldn't be created for twenty years? It would be considered an anachronism, but my options were limited.

Against my better judgment, the little Tom Riddle on my shoulder asked me what the harm was. _It's not as if it's the Muggle world, and I'm not making money off of them._

So, I started expanding my little list and looking up charms for animating instruments to play. It was a fun little project, especially trying to charm objects to sing harmony with my own voice. I had music sheets spread over the whole floor at one point, making sure I had the notes correct and that the keys were perfect. A few songs were more for a male, so I wondered if I could transfigure my voice as well. I know most people didn't think about that when they used Polyjuice, that your voice didn't change.

As I was feeling a little more accomplished about my selection and their respective instrument ensembles, Dobby popped in and asked, "Does Mistress wish to eat dinner?"

"Oh," I paused, looking at the clock, "I think I should before everyone arrives. I would love some, please Dobby. I can leave this for tonight."

Waving my wand over the papers, they rearranged themselves into a neat pile, where I quickly transfigured a dustcover into a three-ringed binder. Certain Muggle things were impossible for me to live without; three-ring binders, dividers in said binders, spiral-bound notebooks, and pens in abundance.

Dobby popped away, coming back with a floating tray. I settled into a large armchair, calling for transfiguration texts to occupy me while I ate, not finding much on the subject of changing one's voice. I'd have to ask Mum when I saw her tomorrow.

The decision to call McGonagall, Mum, was not a hard one. She'd guided me during my school years in my time, a strict enforcer, and a loving teacher. I hadn't thought about my parents in weeks, which made me feel guilty. I had left them with different identities and memories to keep them safe during the Second War, and then I left them behind entirely to travel to 1977. And they would never know me again. It wasn't as if I could go up to them in the Muggle world and tell them everything. That was one part of the sacrifice it took to get me here.

The Floo went off and oddly enough, it was Mum that walked out, looking terrified.

"Young lady, do you have any idea how reckless it was to leave school?" She walked over to lecture me. Instead of answering, I got up and hugged her. She was thrown by it, halting any argument she might have made.

"I was just thinking about you," I smiled as I pulled away, "I need some help with a Transfiguration project."

"Hermione," She frowned, holding my face in her hands, "Albus should not have let you leave. It isn't safe to be on your own."

"Mum," I spoke gently, "I have every possible protection charm on this place, save for the Fidelius charm. It's just as safe as Hogwarts. Order meetings have been moved here and I must play hostess."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, not after just having found you," She trembled softly.

I smiled in return, "You'd be just as lost as I would be if I lost you. And you didn't lose me tonight, just temporarily unaware of my location."

"I heard a very peculiar tale from Albus over the holidays," She dropped her hands to take mine, "About a girl who traveled back in time to save us from heartbreak and another war."

I stayed silent, wondering if she was upset with me, but she continued, "And how she sacrificed her future there to protect ours. To save people, to save members of my own family."

My lip trembled slightly as I thought of her brother's death the last time around, trying not to cry as she smiled, "And I thought that I couldn't be more proud to have you as my daughter. I was wrong. You are so brave, sweetheart."

I wiped my eyes, giving her a nod before she wrapped me in her arms.

"Now," She beamed, pulling away from me to lightly dry her own eyes, "Show me your home and tell me all about this Transfiguration project."

I was happy to show her around, pointing out interesting pieces of the 17th century Muggle manor, enhanced with magic. She was quite pleased with the way we ran the house, inviting in our friends that would not have anywhere to stay after school and was very happy to see that Dobby loved to work here. She taught me the incantation and counter for changing one's voice, which oddly enough was only _Vocalis Mutatio Masculinum_.

We sat and talked about many things, ranging from the prophecy, my past in more detail, even showing her a few things in the pensieve. We cried over the loss of my parents, my torture, gossiping about Sirius, and how Euphemia already had wedding plans in mind.

"Thank you," I smiled softly at her, just past 10:30 pm.

"What for, sweetheart?" She questioned.

"For all you've done for me. Taking me in, adopting me," I explained, "It's meant more than you know to have someone who cares about my well being. You are my Mum now, and I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," She gave a watery smile in reply, tucking a curl behind my ear, "You are my daughter. And as such, I believe you should have a father."

"You'll accept him?" I beamed.

"I've asked him to come to the Valentine's Ball. We'll take a stroll around the castle grounds later, and if he is anything but persistent, he will ask me again," She teased, a playful smile on her lips.

"Mum, I'm so happy for you," I expressed enthusiastically, hugging her tightly.

"I might ask for a small wedding over the Easter holidays. I've already warned your grandparents, and your uncles," She explained in detail as a burst of green flame startled us.

"Minerva," Dumbledore's face smiled from the fireplace, "I hate to interrupt, but I do need to switch places with you soon."

"Of course Albus, I'll be just a moment," She gathered herself, as Dumbledore nodded and the flames disappeared.

"We can talk more about it later," She winked, and I chuckled. I got up and used Gemino on my music binder, handing her the copy, "My song selection for the Ball. Lily said you have the authority to nix songs. I've made sure the songs were clean, nothing vulgar, with enough to entice the school population."

"I've never heard of most of these," She frowned, looking at the list.

"Muggle songs… from my time," I shrugged, "I thought that most of the wizarding world is cut off from the Muggle world, so the only ones that might notice the difference are the Muggleborn students. And then I can claim I wrote them or something. Certain songs fit better than the current selection."

"I'll review them and give you an approved list by tomorrow night at dinner," She nodded, inspecting the binder, "This is ingenious. Did you make this?"

"No, it's Muggle. It's wonderful for organizing," I replied, showing her the dividers by genre.

"Ah, so this is why you wanted to learn the vocal change spell," She surmised, seeing songs with the word "Male" written within the sheet music.

"I'm going to charm objects to sing the harmony and my own 'male voice'. Easier than trying to find someone else willing," I shrugged. She chuckled, giving me one last hug, "Do not let Alastor bully you."

"I threatened him the first time we met, that if he kept calling me girly he would have no tongue soon after," I admitted, making her laugh.

"I would have given my wand arm to see that," She admitted, still giggling. Who would have thought stern Professor McGonagall would giggle?

"I have to go now, but I will see you tomorrow," She smiled, cupping my cheek and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Love you Mum," I smiled as she stepped into the fireplace.

"Love you too, my sweet girl," She hugged the binder to her chest, calling out Dumbledore's office and throwing the Floo powder down. As she disappeared, I called for Dobby.

"Mistress called Dobby?" He answered as he appeared. I smiled, "Our guests should be arriving soon. Could you set everything up?"

"Yes Mistress," He nodded, popping off to the kitchen.

The plan was for people to Floo to the Prewett's and then Floo here, as we didn't want just anyone having a connection to Black Manor. As it stood, there were only four places we had our Floo connected to. Dumbledore's office, the Prewett's apartment, Potter Manor and the Burrow.

"Hermione?" A voice called from where I stood in the dining room.

"Edgar," I smiled, as I came back into the Drawing room, "How is Jeanine?"

"Much better. She's with the kids now," He greeted me, as another figure stepped out of the fireplace. I sighed in relief, "I'm so glad you are all safe."

"I've been told we had you to thank,. You and your contact on the other side," He smirked, "So from my whole family, thank you."

"I was just passing along the information. I'm hardly the hero," I chuckled nervously before someone stole his attention away.

"Hermione," Emmeline beamed at me as she approached, "We're coming in groups."

"That's fine by me," I laughed, hugging her, "How is married life? Still wonderful?"

"Yes," She blushed as a few more members came through, "Still wonderful. We checked everyone before they entered the apartment, so we didn't have to go through all of that here."

"Welcome," I smiled to our members, Elphias Doge greeting me with a handshake, "The dining room is where we will gather. Dobby will direct you as I wait for the others."

"This way please," Dobby smiled to the members, leading them away.

"Ah, Hermione, my dear," Dumbledore smiled as he stepped out, Gideon behind him with another small group following him, "Lovely home you have."

"Thank you, sir," I smiled, "It's a bit grand for my tastes, but it does allow us to open it to friends and family."

"How are your wards?" He questioned, "Still holding from Christmas holiday?"

"I checked them as soon as I got in. Dobby assures me there was no movement that he could detect, so the Unplottable charm is holding well. Our biggest worry was Walburga deciding to give the location away so the house could be razed. Our contact says she still is spitting mad about Sirius being named Alphard's heir," I chuckled, "The rage on her face will fuel me with joy for years to come."

His eyes twinkled in mirth as he responded, "I don't doubt it. Let's go get this meeting started though, shall we?"

"Is your group the last one Fabian," I asked the Prewett brother that walked out of the Floo.

"Yes," He smiled, as Moody appeared and began inspecting the place.

"We can visit later. I should take Moody outside to show him the wards though," I smiled at Dumbledore, "For his own peace of mind."

"She's right about that," Moody grumbled, "Never known a student to be able to cast them correctly. Most of my recruits still have trouble with them."

"You'll find that Hermione is no ordinary student," Dumbledore smiled, "I will join you."

Dobby came back to lead the last group into the dining room, and as I passed him I asked him, "Would you please serve the refreshments? I'll be right back."

"Yes Mistress," He nodded, before guiding the last of the

"Mistress? Thought it was Black's elf?" Moody asked, squinting at me slightly.

"Sirius and I have a provoked soul bond. Even though it is not yet sealed, Dobby still sees the bond as if I _were_ the Mistress of the house," I explained, "The thought that I own an elf now still makes me so angry, as I despise the idea that they are beaten and treated cruelly as nothing more than slaves. But I persuaded him to take a wage, and he gets Sundays off. He likes working, and Sirius knows that I'm fond of him. If we reject him, the next person to receive him, as he is a Black elf, would be Narcissa Black, who is marrying Lucius Malfoy. I would walk miles, barefoot on hot coals, to ensure he did not fall into the hands of that _monster_."

"The bastard wouldn't hesitate," Moody agreed, begrudgingly thanking me as I cast a warming charm on all of us. As we approached the edge of the property, Moody was impressed with the ones I had cast.

"Some of these are quite… thorough," He commented, examining the many layers of protection.

"Hogwarts is second in protection with the amount you placed here, my dear," Dumbledore chuckled, eyes twinkling at me knowingly.

"Had to. If I didn't, Mum would have had my head," I teased, "And a Fidelius charm would have had the opposite effect, making it impossible for our members to even find it. I've known problems with Secret Keepers in the past."

"Alright Ross," He nodded, "Let's head back."

The meeting went off without a hitch, and the agreement was made for the 1st of March for the next. I made sure Dobby was okay with clean up, before popping back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore. I wasn't in any state to sneak into the Tower, so I summoned my Haven in the Room of Requirement, setting my alarm with time to go back and get ready in the morning.

"I'm in the RoR," I whispered to my Patronus, "Going to sleep. Love you."

The lioness bounded off towards Gryffindor Tower, as my head hit the pillow, succumbing to my fatigue.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, we approach the Valentine's Ball. I've posted my Spotify playlist on my Tumblr (beautifulendings21) for anyone that wants to take a listen. And the song Sirius and Hermione dance to in this chapter (Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse), I imagined the first dance from the 2017 Cinderella remake. If you can, put on the song, mute the video on Youtube, and be transported to the Great Hall. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios, or any of its characters.
> 
> Song Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or lyrics used in this chapter.

The next morning, I woke to see a silver dog waiting patiently by my bed.

" _I'm outside, let me in_ ," It spoke.

I hoped it hadn't been from last night, as I got out my map. He was outside, pacing. I walked over to the door, opening it, to see nothing.

"Sirius," I hissed before he poked his head out of the Cloak.

"Good morning," He spoke softly, stealing into the room to wrap an arm around me as I closed the door behind him.

"Good morning," I smiled, before covering my mouth.

"Love, I don't care about your morning breath," He chuckled. I immediately ran to the bathroom as I grumbled, "So you admit I have it!"

As I brushed my teeth, I watched him come into the bathroom behind me from the mirror, smiling at me softly. I rinsed my mouth, putting the toothbrush back before I was turned around suddenly. Sirius pressed his mouth to mine, lifting me into his arms as I responded.

"Fuck, I've missed you," He groaned as I rocked against his hips.

"I've got to get ready," I whined half-heartedly.

"Get ready for me, love? Of course, you do," He teased, carrying me back out to the bed, "You need to be nice and _wet_."

"The girls will be waking up soon," I argued feebly, hearing him chuckle in response as I was laid down.

"Darling, it's been about a week since I last had time alone with you. This kind of alone time," He punctuated the sentence with rubbing his bulge against my center, making me moan softly.

"Oh… please. Don't tease me anymore," I whined.

"It will be quick but memorable," He promised, as I started pulling off his Black Sabbath t-shirt. He quickly pulled Harry's sweater off of me along with my tank top, nipping at my exposed breasts. I started pulling his pajama pants off with my feet, feeling him do the same but with his free hand. He was quick to find my center, running a finger up my slit, and chuckling.

"Soaked already?" He teased, easing his briefs down his hips to pump himself a few times.

"Sirius, just fuck me," I ordered him, blushing at my own use of language.

"Your wish is my command," He grinned, lining himself up and snapping his hips forward. My back arched as he became seated inside of me, and I barely had time to breathe before he was setting a steady pace.

"Godric, you're so tight," He moaned as I threw my head back, palming my breasts as his thumb found my clit.

"Are you a little wound up?" He teased as I wrapped my legs around his body.

"No more than you," I smirked before he shifted his weight, changing the angle of entry slightly. As he hit that spot inside of me that had me seeing stars, he chuckled overtop of my moans, "Do you like that, Darling?"

"Yes," I breathed, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Need a little _more?_ " He grunted, and I nodded furiously, "More!"

"Tell me if you want to stop," He spoke, before gripping my hips hard and pounding into me roughly. I cried out, relishing in the pain and pleasure his actions were causing in me, feeling my body respond.

"Sirius!" I gasped out, as he drove in even deeper, "Don't stop!"

"Wouldn't dream of it Kitten," He responded breathlessly, looking down to where our bodies were joined, watching himself piston in and out of me. One of his hands left my hip for a moment to bring my hand down to my center. I caught on quickly, rubbing myself in time with his thrusts as I felt the tension grow in my core.

"Oh fuck Kitten," He growled as my back arched, pleasure flooding my body, neurons going off in rapid-fire succession. I sucked in a breath, crying out shamelessly at the sensations ripping through me in quick succession, "Siri- Ohhh!"

Sirius roared loudly upon his own orgasm, burying himself as far inside of me as possible, collapsing onto his hands on either side of my head. We locked eyes as we both came down, a light sheen of sweat forming on our bodies from the exertion of our quick coupling.

I reached for my wand, quickly casting the charm before he gathered the energy to speak.

"You… are bloody fantastic," He chuckled breathlessly, lowering his head to kiss me sweetly, "Godric, I love you."

"My name is _Hermione_ ," I teased before I was pulled up quickly, instinctively wrapping my legs around his waist. He barked out a laugh as I had squeaked, pulling me along to the bathroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up Kitten," He smiled wolfishly, walking while he was still inside of me as if he didn't want to be parted yet.

* * *

Every day after classes I was practicing in the music room, with the boys hanging around. I would silence the instruments and myself though, as I wanted the song selection to be a surprise. Sirius was still very adamant about me not wandering the castle by myself, even going so far as to hide the cloak and map from James to cover for my disappearances. Professor Flitwick was very impressed with my charm work on the school instruments, awarding me house points for creatively charming objects to sing as well as work flawlessly with the charmed instruments. It was all a delicate process and making sure each piece was 'recorded' perfectly with the charm was very draining.

I never wanted to look at another instrument again after this Ball.

Sirius had gotten more serious about his studies, as well as James and Peter, really wanting to impress on their applications to the Auror department. All of the Seventh Years, the ones actually looking to contribute to society rather than destroy it, were throwing themselves into studying. The Professors actually asked if I could take on a small class, tutoring those who needed it. It was there I was recruiting for our Room of Requirement group.

I'd gathered another fifteen students this way, and Dumbledore was amused to find out the group was originally named Dumbledore's Army in my time. However, I was _not_ naming it that this time around.

Each was told about the jinxed sign up sheet and given their own charmed Galleon to receive times and dates for our classes. _If_ they thought someone they knew was trustworthy, they would bring them to the tutoring class and I would confer with my original class. There wasn't an Inquisitorial squad or Umbridge breathing down our necks, but there were junior Death Eaters that would just love to bring down any resistance to their master's plan.

Most of the students were studying hard in order to enjoy themselves tonight. Sirius and the boys had snuck into our dorm and covered the whole room with flowers. They almost made it out before my hearing kicked in and I woke up, sending a few choice hexes to the intruders. The gesture was sweet but the execution was lacking.

The girls and I were using the Room of Requirement to get ready for the Ball, and I had to duck down early to quickly eat before I started playing. Sirius had asked me several times to allow him to be close to me on stage, so our friend group was getting the table close to the stage, so everyone could watch my food and drinks.

After the last Ball, he wasn't taking any chances.

I bid goodbye to the girls, grabbing my skirts in hand and walking down towards the Great Hall. I was now used to using my feline hearing to 'keep watch' to see if anyone was following me. Professor Flitwick was there already, ensuring the instruments weren't tampered with. His distaste for certain Slytherins that were targeting me was quite clear when he openly called out Mulciber for glaring/leering at me from across the classroom last week.

"Good evening Professor," I greeted him, "How are you this evening?"

"I am well, Miss Ross. Just ensuring nothing was altered to your charm work. They've been under strict lock and key in the music room, but one can never be too careful," He replied as I changed the color of my beaded purse to blend into my dress better. A few transfiguration spells and charms, and my dark blue New Year's Eve ball gown was transformed into a cream and gold lace masterpiece. I was quite in love with my creation. The cream of the organza flowed over my body, with the gold lace framing my shoulders coming to join under the hollow of my neck, with an open keyhole showing off my collarbones.

"I want to thank you for looking out for me in class. To be honest, Mum and Mr. Black would rather I stay locked up in Gryffindor Tower. You'd think I was made of glass the way they worry about me," I rolled my eyes, making him smirk.

"I could believe that about your mother. Professor Dumbledore asked me to ward the stage as well," He nodded, waving his wand in my direction and then towards the stage, "It should only recognize you, so advise Mr. Black to stay seated."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Miss Ross, Professor Dumbledore has eluded that you are… _integral,_ in stopping this war. Am I wrong to assume Mr. Black and your mother are aware of this as well?"

"No Professor, you would be correct. They are aware, and it's made them both watch me closer and try to shield me from harm outside of Hogwarts, just short of wrapping me in cotton wool. But I've been through something no one could ever hope to understand, and I much too stubborn to let it break me," I answered honestly.

He smirked again, "I very much doubt it would, Miss Ross. I've been meaning to ask, how was the Advanced Charm work I gave for you to study?"

"I finished it. It was challenging, but I mastered most of them, with little difficulty. I could stay after class tomorrow to demonstrate."

"I would very much like a demonstration. Some of those charms are part of the requirement for the Charms Mastery, save the apprenticeship. You could have your pick of positions with how gifted you are in all your subjects, from what the rest of the staff praise of you. You have to be the brightest witch of your age," He commented, and I gave him a soft smile to disguise the hurt I felt at the familiar moniker.

"My father always impressed upon me to learn everything I could, read anything I could. There is always joy in learning."

"An outlook not many students here share," He quipped, making me laugh in agreement. I quickly ate a bit of the meal Mipsy had set aside for me, going to the loo quickly while no one was here yet. I already knew that the instrumentals I had planned would give me enough time for a quick bathroom break, but I wouldn't risk it.

I began playing lightly as everyone started trickling in, Sirius was quick to try and jump onto the stage, but bounced back quickly from a strong zap. He glared at me in jest as I snickered.

"Flitwick warded the stage," I winked at him over the music. He laughed, "I just wanted to say you look divine, Darling. The picture of a goddess."

"You say that every time I'm dressed up," I teased, letting the piano continue playing with a wave of my wand, before leaving the stage to greet our friends. James came to kiss my cheek, smiling, "You look beautiful, sister."

"Thank you brother," I teased, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Um, what about me, Kitten? You know, your promised soul bond?" Sirius looked mildly offended.

"Sirius, my love, you look too tempting. I may faint," I breathed dramatically, pressing the back of my hand to my forehead and pretending to fall backward, but actually catching my heel in a divot in the floor. I squealed in fright as I fell, straight back into Remus's arms.

"Watch it," He teased, "I don't think Sirius would appreciate his girl falling for me."

"Oh Moony, my hero!" I proclaimed, laughing as he and Sirius righted me.

"Hermione dear," A voice called behind us. I turned around, smiling when I saw Mum with an older gentleman.

"I'll be right back," I smiled to the group, walking over gracefully to greet my mother, "Mum, and I assume this is Lord Urquart. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

The man smiled at me, a twinkle in his eyes like Albus, with his lightly greying hair framing his face. He kept a clean-shaven face, rounded but kind. He stood tall next to Mum, inclining his head towards me in a gentlemanly manner.

"I am delighted to meet you as well, Hermione. Your mother speaks nothing but the highest praise of you. She exudes a lightness I have never seen before when she speaks of you."

"Elphin," Mum admonished him quietly, and I beamed at her blushing face as she continued, "Hermione is one of the most gifted students I have ever had. I can't play favorites though."

"And yet you do," He winked at her, "Mother's are allowed to play favorites."

"Minerva, if I could trouble you for a moment," Albus cut in, "Won't you please excuse Minerva, Elphinstone? A bit of a matter with the suits of armor again."

"Of course," He smiled, "Gives me a chance to speak to Hermione."

"Morgana, those boys will be the death of me," She sighed, following Albus.

"Which boys?" He questioned, making me chuckle, "That would be the rest of the Marauders. A group of troublemakers and pranksters. The four boys over there. Three of them are applying to be Aurors."

I pointed to the table I had come from, seeing Sirius laughing boisterously with Remus and Peter, while James watched Mum and Albus leave.

"'The rest of the Marauders'? There are more?" He laughed, clearly amused as a host of pink, dancing suits of armor did the Macarena outside the Great Hall, with more following. I began to regret teaching them the Muggle dance.

"That would be me. The fifth and last. I bet this time it was James though. For being the Head Boy, he never can turn it off," I shrugged, before regarding the man softly, "I do hope my presence in Mum's life doesn't deter you from pursuing her."

He looked shocked by my bold declaration, composing himself slightly, before answering.

"It had crossed my mind once or twice, that she may see her life as complete without me now. It's been years on my part," He swallowed nervously, "But I have never once given up on her. I'd wait until I was old and grey- well, older and greyer."

"Don't give up," I smiled softly, "She does love you."

"You wouldn't… you wouldn't protest?"

"Not at all. Did Mum tell you the circumstances that lead me to her?"

"Only that she had adopted a very distant relative on her mother's side," He admitted, "I was rather hoping to get to know you as well. I wouldn't steal her away from you, Hermione. Please, know that."

"Mr. Urquart, I would not and will not, protest if you were to get married. I'd be thrilled to walk her down the aisle myself. She deserves love and happiness, and I would be a selfish person to deny her that. Because the light you say you can see when she speaks of me? I see it when she speaks of _you,_ " I answered honestly.

His smile was the most relieved I had seen on anyone in months, before he laughed once, "I am glad to hear that, my dear."

"Do you have it with you?" I asked conspiratorially.

"Yes," He chuckled, patting his breast pocket, "Never meet her without it."

"No need to bring it out now. I suspect I will see it tomorrow or later tonight," I teased as Sirius came up to my side, "Hello Darling."

"Sirius, may I present Lord Elphinstone Urquart, Mum's guest and former boss in the DMLE. Lord Urquart, this is my promised, Lord Sirius Black."

" _Promised_?" He smiled mischievously, "I had not heard of _that_ from the gossip mill at the Ministry. I had heard your Uncle made you his heir though. I take it you've asked Professor McGonagall for her blessing?"

"Yes sir," Sirius responded, shaking the man's hand in greeting, "While Hermione is a progressive woman, I knew that it would be quite rude to not gain her guardian's permission. Some of my 'training' within my 'family' wasn't such a waste after all."

"Quite right," Elphinstone chuckled, clapping Sirius on the back, "So I hear you and a few friends are applying to be Aurors. A fine position to strive for. I could put in a good word for you, if you'd like."

"Thank you, sir," Sirius smiled, "I know it isn't the safest, but if I can help secure our world for the next generation, I would gladly face mountains of paperwork."

The two shared a laugh, as I caught Albus motioning with his eyes that I should get back on stage.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go entertain the masses," I apologized. Elphinstone smiled, "Of course, my dear. We shall catch up later. I see your mother is heading back this way."

"I will escort you up Darling," Sirius smiled at me, offering his arm as I teased, "No funny business tonight."

"Of course not! We learned our lesson this morning. Well, all of us but Prongs," He smirked, inkling his head towards Elphinstone, who laughed and asked, "I'm scared to ask what lesson was learned."

"Never sneak around Hermione. We all received a stinging hex or worse for leaving flowers in their dorm."

"The problem was that I caught all four of you still in there, where you shouldn't have been able to get up the charmed stairs," I teased before I wished Elphinstone a good evening. Sirius left me at the stairs to the small stage, and I was quick to take my seat at the piano, starting a soft melody as Albus greeted the hall, "Welcome to the Valentine's Day Ball. We start the evening off with our feast, where after, Third, Second and First Years will return to their dormitories. For now, enjoy a selection by Miss Ross. Oh, and tuck in."

As everyone ate, I played softly, not wanting to be singing the entire time. I had been saving my voice for the last few days, as even with charming objects to sing the male parts and harmonies, my voice was usually sore by the end of my practices. Dumbledore dismissed the First, Second and Third years, once their meal was over, asking Sixth Year prefects to escort them back to their houses. But as the plates vanished from the tables, I started to sing, channeling all the Gryffindor bravery I could as the students turned in shock.

" _At last,_ " I began softly, building the note up for the next lyrics, " _My love has come along._ "

* * *

I played another six songs before I let the instruments play on their own, the charmed candelabra a humorous touch on my part. I'd always likened myself to Belle, for her mind, not her looks. And as I left the stage, Sirius offered his hand, with me accepting. I slid my hand primly into his waiting palm, and he led me to the dance floor.

"My Lady," He whispered, holding me close as the saxophone started.

"My Lord," I smirked up at him coyly as we began to move in an elaborate waltz.

"Moony wasn't impressed with your last song," He teased, and I chuckled. Most of the songs I had prepared were from my time, so it seemed funny to throw in a song mentioning the moon and howling.

"It was a good song. He's being sensitive," I shrugged.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_And tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Sirius locked eyes with me as we moved; with a look that suggested he would eat me alive if given half the chance. It sent a shiver of delight up and down my spine, as the soulbond made itself known.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_And you're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive and not dead._

_And tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I looked over to see Mr. Urquart had roped Mum into a dance, and I saw the pure, unadulterated love for him shining in her eyes.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_And I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life._

_...greatest fan of your life._

"What?" I chuckled, seeing Sirius looking at me in contemplation.

"Just picturing the future," He teased, not letting me go as the next song started up.

"You do that a lot," I commented.

"Because all I see when I think of my future, is you," He whispered in my ear softly, his nose caressing the shell of it so gently I felt another shiver of pleasure.

"Right after this ball, I would like to take you up to the Room of Requirement, lay you down on that giant bed and make love to you for hours," He continued in a smooth voice, tone low so that we weren't overheard.

"And from there, I want to marry you, right after school finishes. I want the world to know I am yours, and that you are mine. I want no one to come within 100 miles of harming you, but I would stand by your side in every fight, willing my strength to you as your own," He smiled.

"Sirius, I'm 19 and you are 18. I know what I've shown you is concerning, but you can't let that push you into decisions before you are ready."

"Darling," He spoke in a sickly sweet voice, "Please allow me the courtesy of knowing my own mind."

I blushed, feeling admonished for dismissing his hopes so easily. I swallowed, looking into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I understand why you might feel that way. You have sprung a lot on me that would make anyone nervous about their future," He nodded, as he continued to lead me on the dance floor, "But whether we are 18, 36 or 92, I want you as my wife. I'm not wasting a minute this time."

"Please tell me you aren't going to propose in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by students," I teased.

"Of course not, I have a much more elaborate plan," He chuckled in response, "None of these tossers are good enough to witness it anyways."

"Our friends?" I pointed out with an amused smirk.

He was quiet for a minute before he shrugged, "I _guess_ they could be worthy."

I laughed softly as I caught sight of James and Lily, slow dancing sweetly to the music. Lily had her head rested on James' shoulder, and James had his eyes closed as he rested his head against Lily's, pressing a kiss into her hair. I looked up at Sirius, gazing into his grey eyes that held so much warmth and love, as they looked into my soul.

"Yes," I whispered. He nearly stopped moving, slowing our movements as he studied my face.

"Yes?" He spoke softly, a smile growing slowly on his face.

"It might be the cherubs flying around, or the punch I _know_ you boys spiked, or just the fact that I am _irrevocably_ in love with you. I'm scared that I'll talk myself out of it, that future with you that you talk about all the time. The one where we make it out alive, you go on to be a smashing Auror, me something bureaucratic in the Ministry, raising kids one day… I'm going against every logical argument in my brain, choosing my heart's desire. And that's _you,_ Sirius," I smiled, feeling a tear fall from each eye as I smiled at him.

He wiped them away, only to stop and pull me in for a steamy kiss. I felt the world fade away in that moment, the bond between us flaring and pulling us closer.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against my own, panting slightly as I felt him fumble in his pocket. I chuckled, "Carry it around with you?"

"Never know when a romantic opportunity might strike," He teased, pulling his hand back out. There was nothing visible, but he leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Hermione Jean Granger, Hermione Minerva Ross, Kitten, Sassenach, _Darling_ … would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I've already said yes," I giggled, feeling him slip the disillusioned ring onto my finger.

"It's heavy," I commented, worried the rock I could feel cold against my skin, was ostentatious.

"You can see it later tonight, but I don't want anyone seeing it quite yet. Let's give them a surprise at Moony's party," He smirked.

"Sounds perfect," I laughed, "But can you give me a hint about what it looks like?"

"Hmm, it's lovely, just like it's owner," He winked as the song ended and a fair number of couples left the dance floor.

"Do you want to give them a show?" I teased as a few notes started on the guitar on stage.

"The last dance we had at the Potter's Ball?" He challenged, releasing my hands and putting a single hand on my waist.

" _Before_ you got pissed on Firewhisky," I chuckled, as he started to lead us, "That last one was a disaster."

"I can be a charming drunk, Darling," He rolled his eyes teasingly.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

It started with gentle sways, a spin or to before we really got into it.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

Our fast waltz had garnered the attention of most of the Great Hall, as we danced in a large circle made by our peers. We slowed upon the change in tempo, getting intimately close.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

"Quite on the spot, aren't we?" He teased, and I threw my head back laughing as we spun again, picking up speed easily.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_I'm hanging by a moment_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

When the song ended, Sirius had dipped me, before most of the students and staff burst into applause. I blushed, feeling myself clam up as Sirius brought me back up to kiss my left hand. I smiled, as I felt his nose nudge the disillusioned ring before he winked at me.

"Your adoring public awaits, my Lady," He whispered in my ear, before leading me back to the Seventh Year Gryffindor table. The girls were still clapping, before coming over to steal me away from Sirius.

"I've asked you before, and I'll ask you again; Where in _Merlin's_ name did you learn to dance like that?" Marlene asked, fanning herself, "It was beautiful!"

"I like learning," I shrugged, and the girls groaned.

"Ballroom dancing till I started at Ilvermorny," I finally relented with a chuckle, "And then it was a fun hobby in between terms."

"Here you are Darling, you look parched," Sirius quipped, handing me a glass of water.

"Thank you, Padfoot," I laughed, "Though I don't know _how_ I could be _so_ parched."

"I danced you forgetful?" He teased, "I should tone it down next time. Wouldn't want you to forget anything _else_."

"Of course not," Lily laughed, as I drank greedily, "She might forget her next song."

"Speaking of songs, where have you been hiding all this good music?" Marlene asked, "I've never heard of any of them."

"Most of it's by memory. Some of them… Some I wrote," I lied easily, "Though I won't tell you which ones."

"Circe, that's incredible! What can't you do?" Mary teased.

"I can't fly very well, but we aren't having a showcase," I quipped, feeling like I caught my breath finally as the girls laughed.

"I'll get you up on a broom one day Sassenach," Sirius smirked, as I narrowed my eyes at him, "I don't believe you will, but keep dreaming Black."

* * *

The rest of the Ball passed by easily, and before I knew it I was saying goodbye to my future adoptive father. Mum had found me during my last break and explained that a sudden condition to Mr. Urquart's proposal included me, despite my age.

" _Magical adoption would label you as a half-blood right now," She explained quietly, "But Elphinstone would like to formally bring you into his family. Even if it's only for a short while until you are married yourself. For protection."_

" _But I thought we, Dumbledore, you and I, agreed that it was better I don't stick out? Wouldn't this do that? Sirius doesn't care about my blood status."_

" _But, he's more worried about the other Black's. They would not hesitate to harm you if they learned of your blood status as less than pure. Elphinstone and I don't care about that, you know. But we are still worried about your safety."_

" _So you've said yes?" I asked, anxious with joy for my adoptive Mum._

" _I have," She beamed, before quirking an eyebrow, "Did_ you _?"_

_I felt as though a Stunner hit me, as she gave a Slytherin worthy grin and answered my unspoken question, "I see you fiddling with something that isn't your promise ring but something disillusioned. He asked me last week, and asked Elphinstone while you were performing at the beginning of the night."_

" _I did say yes," I smiled, "I haven't seen it yet. I will later. But I suppose it would be easier for us to now wait till after Mr. Urquart… Dad, has adopted me. Would I have to take his last name? Are you?"_

" _Well, I didn't last time… But I am proud of my father's name. I think I will keep mine, but you will have to take his for the magical adoption process to be valid," She softened._

" _I was rather getting used to Ross," I sighed._

" _It would only be a couple of months," She reminded me with a soft smile, "Any idea when you want yours set for?"_

" _I was thinking August, near the anniversary of the day we first met," I mused, "He would just need a day or two off for the wedding and we could go on a honeymoon later."_

" _That sounds perfect. I may have a new student or two to guide through Diagon Alley, but I can make it work. Sweetheart, you don't know how excited I am for you."_

" _I think I do. About as excited as I am for you," I beamed, "You're getting married Mum!"_

" _How are my ladies?" Elphinstone announced his presence before I quickly initiated a hug._

" _Thank you for making her so happy. I would be honored to be your daughter," I spoke softly. His arms wrapped around me lightly in reply to my hug and he responded, "And I would be honored to be your father."_

So the announcement was made in the Prophet about their engagement and Elphinstone's plan to adopt me. Junior Death Eaters were enraged by the news, but the rest of the school was happy for Mum and I. Remus's birthday was coming up fast, and I was coordinating with Mipsy in the kitchen for a delicious chocolate cake for our werewolf. Marlene was going to distract him while we set up, much like James had for Lily's party. Sirius was antsy to announce our own engagement to our friends, especially James though.

I was just putting on the finishing touches when a silver version of Padfoot came bounding into the Room of Requirement.

" _Darling, won't you let me in? I'd like to get a snog in before everyone arrives_ ," The silver dog spoke, making me chuckle. Walking over to the door, I opened it slowly, allowing just enough room for Sirius to slip in before I shut it again.

"Any word from Reggie?" He asked first, before kissing me in greeting.

"Still on track for his Dark Mark. Severus too," I sighed, snuggling into his welcoming embrace, "Godric, I wish there was another way."

"They both know what they are doing. Even… _Severus_. The room looks great by the way. But why are we outside?" He chuckled softly, downplaying the fact he actually called Severus by his actual name and not _Snivellius_.

I rolled my eyes a bit before positioning myself under his arm, as I pointed out, "It's the patio at home. But I've asked for a full moon. Remus still fears it, and at one point in his life, I hope to cure him so he can enjoy the beauty of it."

"For the woman who came back in time to stop old Voldy herself, I think curing lycanthropy should be a snap for you," He teased, walking us over to a cushioned patio chair.

"Perhaps when my mind isn't focused on Horcruxes and Death Eaters. Now, you wanted a snog?" I smiled at my fiancé. He beamed, "Actually I wanted to enjoy the last few moments of it just being us that know we are engaged."

"I've been so tempted to blab to the girls. I never used to be so gossipy," I sighed dramatically before we shared a look and chuckled, " _Marlene_."

"She does have a penchant for making babbling gossips out of the softest spoken people. But now, we can tell our friends and tomorrow you show off your ring to the school," He smirked, holding up my left hand.

"You know I love my first ring," I started, "I didn't need this."

"Ah, but the next Lady Black should be _draped_ in jewels! It was this or a ring that I'm sure would have killed you before your adoption by Elphinstone."

We both looked to the ring that adorned my finger. The large marquise-set Garnet gemstone was surrounded by a halo of tiny diamonds, finished off with a filigree design on the shanks leading towards the setting.

"Everything in the vaults rejects those who aren't 'pure', quite violently. I don't want a dead fiancé," He shrugged, before winking at me, "I got this at Christmas."

"So sure I would say yes? That's a bit cocky."

"Darling, I'm always cocky," He smirked, "And it seemed more efficient to get it in person, rather than order away for it while at school. I did give you a six-month deadline, and I just couldn't wait any longer."

"Quite a statement you've made," I teased, admiring the ring a little, "Dismissing the usual house colors."

"I've always dismissed them Kitten. And these _are_ our House colors. Once I'm through with the _Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_ , when Mummy dearest kicks the bucket that is, we are rebranding it."

"As?" I chuckled.

"Whatever we want. You running the Wizengamot, me as Head Auror, fighting for the underdog… so to speak," He chuckled, "We'll be a force for good in the world."

"That's a lovely thing to imagine," I smiled softly, not wanting to spoil the moment with a reminder of my impending battle to the death with Voldemort.

"Four kids?" He teased.

"We can talk about the final amount later. I think I'm tired of planning out my life down to the letter for everything else, that we just let things happen after Voldemort's gone," I suggested, speaking the half-truth easily. I did want to just enjoy life, like Ron had been alluding to before his death, but I was going to enjoy it now as well.

I didn't know how long I had.

The Galleon in my pocket warmed and I got up off his lap smiling, "They're here."

"Let me get the door, Darling," He replied in a pompous voice, giving me a wink and a pop on the butt as he walked away. I yelped, chuckling as I rubbed my backside, starting the music. Our friends came in happily, enjoying one of the last birthdays we'd be celebrating at Hogwarts.

Marlene pulled Remus along, with her looking immaculate while Remus looked _thoroughly_ ravished. The boys all snickered as I moved to fix his hair and wish him a happy birthday. I pushed a piece of cake into his hands and sat him down in the chair of honor, beginning the presents before anyone could get sloshed.

"Why are you fiddling with your ring, Alice?" I asked her softly while most of our friends were distracted by James's jokes about our werewolf.

"It's still taking some getting used to, wearing it," She smiled, "But it's a good different. The weight reminds me of Frank's promise."

"I understand," I answered, resting my left hand over Sirius' arm around my waist, "It does take some getting used to, but it means the world."

"OH CIRCE!" Marlene exclaimed suddenly, and I cast a glance at Sirius, who was holding back laughter. _Finally, someone noticed_!

"Marls, what's the matter?" Remus asked his girlfriend with an amused smile.

"That's… that's huge!" She stuttered out, pointing at my hand. As everyone looked to where her attention lay, the girls gasped in shock while the boys paled a little.

"When did _that_ happen?" Lily demanded. Alice took my hand in support, laughing, "It doesn't matter when, just that it finally happened. Congratulations, you two!"

"How have we been missing that?" James exclaimed, looking annoyed, "The bloody rock is the size of an eyeball!"

"Really Jamie, it isn't. Sirius wanted to replace my promise ring. Some rubbish about the 'future Lady Black' needing something so gaudy," I teased, winking at Sirius.

"I gave her six months from the time we started dating, before I proposed," Sirius shrugged with a smile up at me, "Couldn't wait any longer than Valentine's. It's been disillusioned this whole time."

Marlene started the screaming, yanking me off of Sirius' lap to crush me in a hug along with the girls. Lily squeezed the life out of me, "You crazy hag, keeping something like this from us? I should give you a Stinging Hex for not telling _me_ right away!"

"Well, we thought it would be funnier for you to stumble across it," Sirius piped up from the circle of boys razing him for 'being fitted for a ball and chain'.

"That is true, but we aren't going to announce it until after Mum's wedding and my adoption. They are worried the Black's, while already won't approve of me, will use my current blood status as a way to entice Death Eaters to more openly attack us. Sullying the name of Black is something they won't look the other way at, even if Elphinstone is from a respectable family," I explained, "We just wanted you all to be the first to know."

"Couldn't have told us on the day?" Mary teased.

"I didn't think he'd do it in the middle of a dance! I was still in shock," I laughed. The girls started going off about wedding plans, while I let them. They deserved a night of fun, as we had N.E.W.T's just around the corner. Soon we'd be out of school and fighting for our lives.

So one night of planning for the future seemed harmless and the least I could give them.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I realized on Friday that I forgot to update last week, and I felt so horrible. Part of me really wanted to double the chapters this week in recompense for my oversight, but I think I'll just stick with the two. Some of the updates coming up are pretty heavy. Actually, this one is too. I'll say no more on that.
> 
> ********In regards to the concerns, a few of you have expressed about Euphemia invading Hermione's mind without permission... ********
> 
> When I wrote it, my first thought was that she was like Queenie Goldstein in Fantastic Beasts. She hears thoughts like Queenie, and Sirius was accidentally thinking of things pertaining to Hermione's mission and by the time he realized he forgot to tell Hermione, she was already being whisked away to her room at the Potters. Now, I don't know about most of you, but if I overheard someone talking about my children's futures or if there was a plot to strike them down, I would want all the information. Euphemia just went into Mama Bear mode, and Hermione wasn't ready to put up her mental shields. If Hermione had known, you can bet she'd have them firmly in place. Sirius was stupid and forgot to tell her. Actually, all the boys knew, so there was a few people to blame for the lack of communication.
> 
> Yes, it was an invasion of her privacy. In my mind, Hermione realized Euphemia would see her as someone with something to hide, as someone untrustworthy, if she put up her mental shields to keep her out once she'd already seen a certain amount. I was the one who didn't communicate that in my writing, and I am sorry for the trigger it caused you all. I want to thank those of you that pointed it out, so I can improve for the next time that happens.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios, or any of its characters.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Minor character deaths, and use of an Unforgivable.

The next few weeks went by without any more excitement. Regulus and Severus checked in before Easter, and Sirius had asked Reg over for a quick visit if he could. Mum and Elphinstone had an appointment at the ministry to get married over the holidays, and he had purchased a cottage for them in Hogsmeade to live in. She loved that she wouldn't have to travel far to get to the school, and she wouldn't have to give up teaching.

James' birthday landed on Easter, so we were all celebrating at the Potter's house when the Prophet landed the next morning.

* * *

_Elphinstone Uquart and Minerva McGonagall announce the engagement of their daughter, Hermione Urquart, to Sirius Orion Black III. The Prophet sends well wishes to the happy couple and wishes them a joyous and harmonious marriage._

* * *

And since then I had to review my mail carefully, picking out certain ones to check for dark curses. Sirius received a Howler from his mother that he burnt right away, not wanting to hear a word out of her snake-tongued mouth, parchment or otherwise.

But I did receive a rather short note from Dumbledore the morning of the 1st of April and looking up at him at the Head table, I saw from his smile that it wasn't a prank. I handed it to Sirius and beamed excitedly at him while students cried out in shock of their latest Marauder pranks for the 'holiday'.

While all the students suffered from a wide array of breakfast related pranks, Sirius beamed up at me, and I was quick to finish my breakfast. We said goodbye to our friends before heading up to Dumbledore's office.

Grabbing Floo powder, I took his hand and yelled out, "St. Mungo's!"

As the green flames died down, we stepped out, with Sirius going up to the desk and asking where we could find the Weasley's. The receptionist directed us up to the maternity floor, and from there I forgot all the directions, overwhelmed by the noise of the hospital.

"Hermione, Sirius!" Gideon called from further down the hallway, making me clutch Sirius's arm as he guided us towards the redhead.

"How is she? How are they? Everything's good, right?" I asked, anxious for news of the twins.

"In here," He spoke, directing us with a wide smile, "Ready to meet your godsons?"

I nodded furiously, eyes prickling with tears as I followed him down the hall, Sirius grasping my hand tightly in anticipation. Molly was sitting up on the bed, looking exhausted but glowing.

"Molly," I smiled at her in greeting, coming over to hug her tightly.

"Hermione, Sirius," She sighed happily, before looking worried, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I got a note from Dumbledore that you needed our presence at the hospital and came straight here. It's a Hogsmeade weekend anyways," I waved off her concern, "So, how are you?"

"Wonderful," She smiled brightly, "Everything went well, and we have two little boys added to our brood. Would you like to meet them?"

I squeaked quietly in anticipation, just noticing Emmeline in the corner holding a bundle, and Fabian another. My eyes watered, leaking already as I took in the tufts of red hair peeking out from the blankets.

"Oh," I breathed as their faces came into view. Arthur smiled brightly at Molly's side, speaking to me as Emmeline placed the bundle in my arms, "Godmother, meet your newest godson, Fred Gideon Weasley."

"Oh," I cried, "Freddie."

"And godfather, meet your godson, George Fabian Weasley," Fabian beamed proudly down at his namesake while placing him in Sirius' arms.

"Georgie," I sobbed, as we cuddled the babies' close.

"Gred and Forge," Sirius teased me, his own eyes watering, causing me to sob even louder.

"Hermione," Molly cooed, laying a hand on my arm, "What's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm just so happy… they're here," I spoke, trying to calm myself giving her a smile, "I love them so much already."

Her eyes watered, concern fleeing and understanding replacing it, "I'm so glad to hear that. You don't know how much that means to me. That familial bond ties you to our family."

"I will protect you," I whispered the promise to the infant in my arms, whose eyes opened slightly. Fred's brown eyes stared back at me, and I felt a weight shift on my shoulders. As if it had been readjusted slightly, but remained the same weight. They were here, but now they were vulnerable, and I knew this was the familial bond settling between us.

"Is it weird, he feels like… mine?" I asked Molly, who chuckled, "So do the rest of them, correct?"

"Yes. Is that normal?"

"As godmother, your bond would be second to Arthur and Molly's," Fabian explained, "And then sibling and then immediate family like grandparents, aunts and uncles."

"I don't mean to budge in line like that," I exclaimed, horrified.

"No, not budging," Emmeline beamed, "We're happy to have you a part of the family."

"Do you want to switch, Darling?" Sirius beamed at me, but a protective instinct came over me. I cradled Fred closer, but I saw the understanding in Sirius' eyes at my slight recoil, my memory flashing with the scene from the Great Hall. _Fred's body being carried in, a smile still on his lips even in death._

"Just a moment longer," I asked quietly, looking back at Fred's little face. I blocked everyone out, hearing Sirius and Molly speaking, but not quite loud enough to pull me out of my reverie. I stroked Fred's face, memorizing every detail to memory as I repeated, "I will protect you. Always."

Eventually, I felt in control of my emotions, as I switched babies with Sirius. Looking at George's little face, identical to his brothers, I peeked behind under his blanket to see the little freckle on his neck. I smiled to myself, knowing I would have been able to tell them apart anyway. I gently stroked his right ear, grimacing as another memory washed over me. _George lying prone on the couch in the Burrow, blood painted over the side of his head and down his neck._ I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting back tears as I tried to control myself.

"I will protect you too," I whispered to little George tenderly, "I won't let you lose him, nor him you."

Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I looked up to see Sirius and Arthur smiling as they conversed over Fred. I frowned, looking around, to see everyone in his or her own conversations. But as I turned around, I noticed Gideon watching me oddly. I schooled my face, giving him a reassuring smile, before looking back down at George.

* * *

N.E.W.T's approached quickly, and while my fellow classmates were worrying about their scores and studying, I was tutoring. After living through one war, and entering a second one, my priorities had shifted. I was still a 'swot' but my focus wasn't on getting the perfect score. I had a score to settle with a Dark Lord.

Dumbledore actually suggested I take my exams early, as all my professors had suggested as well. I was then asked, rather _forced_ , to signed a Non-disclosure to the contents of the examinations. I would receive my grades when everyone would just be starting their exams, but it gave me more free time to plan with Dumbledore, visit the Burrow or be with Mom. Reg and Severus were receiving their Dark Marks the night after school ended, and then a day later Lucius and Narcissa were getting married. We had a small window to use to search for the Diary, and I wasn't wasting it.

My escape plan was a Portkey if I couldn't get out undetected, and Dumbledore himself illegally charmed it. The location was a spot off the beaten track of Knockturn Alley, but there would be a second object in case I was followed and needed another means of escape.

Sirius and I had sat down and planned out what we wanted for the wedding, trying to get the majority out of the way before he had to focus on N.E.W.T's. He was happy to pay for anything I wanted, and Euphemia and Mum were already talking about dress shopping as soon as school was out. I used my time wisely, spending it with friends and with Sirius, not knowing when we might get to be this relaxed again.

After NEWT's were over, I suggested a party for us, smuggling in firewhisky and Butterbeer myself. James decided right then and there to propose to Lily, and I had to grasp Sirius' hand tightly as Lily went quiet. I was holding my breath until she beamed and swooped down to kiss James passionately. I thought I was going to faint out of anxiety.

Graduation day came, and with it, the unexplainable fear of leaving the only home I had ever really known in the Magical world. There was something terrifying about leaving school and entering the real world, especially since the real world was filled with missing person cases, deaths and torture by the hands of madmen following a _madman_.

"Hermione," Lily spoke softly, as I tried to do my hair, "Have you been sleeping well?"

"Um," I frowned, thinking back to the last few nights. Sirius had taken to sneaking in as Padfoot and curling up by my feet, after another nightmare had woken me up a month before, clawing at my scars madly. Lily had to drug me with a bottle of Calming Draught before running to get Sirius, so they could take me down to see Poppy.

Looking back at my reflection, I could visibly tell how little sleep I had gotten, with the dark circles under my eyes giving it away. I bit my lip, "I'm not sure. I wake up, and Padfoot is sleeping soundly, so I must not be having any more terrors."

"But you don't look rested," She sighed, sitting beside me, "To be honest, you look like the walking dead. What's on your mind?"

"We're leaving school. And the outside world is full of horrors right now," I explained, "Partly, I'm reliving what happened to me, in my dreams. And in other instances, I'm imagining what else could happen. How everything could go wrong, how I could fail."

"The weight of the world isn't on your shoulders Hermione," She teased lightly, "We all have a part to play. We protect each other out there, and we know where to go if things go bad."

I stayed quiet, not trusting myself to not blurt out something important like the prophecy or that she hadn't survived this war last time. She took over doing my hair and smiled, "As your friend, I know you'd love me to lie to you and say that we'll win. We don't know that. But I know we are stronger together and stronger when we are whole. You need to take care of yourself. You have a wonderful man that adores you, godchildren that look up to you, and friends that want you to enjoy life, no matter what tomorrow brings."

I smiled at her, tears gathering in my eyes, "Lily, would you be my Maid of Honor?"

She nearly dropped the brush she was holding, using the mirror to gaze into my eyes in shock, "Me?"

"Yes," I chuckled, "You are my best friend. I think my best friend should be beside me, as I marry the man I love, don't you?"

"Circe," She beamed, "I do! I mean, I accept! Oh, bollocks."

"I'll take that as you accepting the job," I teased.

We laughed for a minute, hugging madly before the girls came in wondering what we were, now, crying about. I was quick to explain the situation, before smiling shyly at my friends, "I'd like to ask you all to be my bridesmaids."

And for the first time in over a month, I felt peace as the girls and I hugged and celebrated our last day at Hogwarts. The End of the Year Feast was the day before and the rest of the school would get to go home the day after the graduation ceremony. It would be my last night in the castle as a student.

Our class gathered on the Quidditch pitch, sitting down in alphabetical order. I watched every one of my friends cross the stage and accept their diplomas before my name was finally called. Walking up the steps and crossing it with determination, Mum handed me my diploma, before pulling me in for a quick hug.

"I'm so proud of you Sweetheart," She whispered in my ear.

"Thank you Mum," I smiled at her, pulling away to shake Dumbledore's hand. As the Headmaster congratulated us all, he sent out honorable mentions. To the Gryffindor Quidditch team, for the Quidditch Cup, for those moving onto positions within the Ministry or beginning apprenticeships. And then he smiled, looking down at his podium before announcing, "We are in the presence of a great mind, that has broken the school record for the highest marks since the founders themselves. This student has exemplified persistence, tenacity, aptitude, and prowess through every test given to them. In reality, she probably should be turning to teaching as a profession."

My eyes widened as the student body began to whisper, looking back at me from their seats.

"Hermione Urquart, come forward to receive your well- _earned_ award, for all your hard work," Dumbledore spoke, causing me to wish I was invisible as all my friends and tutored students cheered loudly. But I stood up, moving back towards the stage to receive the plaque my mother was brandishing, a proud smile on her face. I did beat her own scores by some margin, so I believe that she saw her teaching in the future hadn't lost its edge. It wasn't just pride for me; she deserved the prize as much as I did.

"Miss Urquart, for your record-setting test scores on your N.E.W.T exams, I hereby present you with the Hogwarts Award of Academic Excellence. Your examination scores are the highest ever recorded, as you challenged five additional exams for classes you were not enrolled in," Dumbledore chuckled, "And had the boldness to correct spelling mistakes on the exam questions themselves. Outstanding, my dear."

The crowd of students laughed with Dumbledore, as my reputation was known throughout the school. The Prophet had a photographer there, wanting a quick snapshot for the newspaper. Mum and Dumbledore stood on either side of me, and we smiled as my friends cheered loudly. I caught Sirius' eye, watching him wink at me with that smug smirk on his face. I winked back, before I was ushered off stage once more. Lily and James gave closing statements as the Head Students before we were declared the graduating class of 1978.

There was a small reception in the Great Hall, where family and friends of the graduates could come and congratulate them. There were round tables set up, with pastries and cakes, a table of glasses full of sparkling punch, and soft music playing.

"Dad," I beamed, hugging the man I had come to see as a father in the few short months I had known him.

"My dear, I am so proud of you," He grinned as he released me, "Your mother was beside herself with joy when she received word of your exams scores."

"Darling," Sirius' voice spoke up at my side and I leaped into his arms as he chuckled, "I'm also proud of you, Sassenach."

"I'm proud of _you_! No pranks? Whatever is Hogwarts going to do without one last Marauder prank?" I teased.

"I was instructed to not ruin your special day," He smiled, leaning in to kiss me sweetly before saying, "I never promised anything about tomorrow."

"What did you do?" I wondered with wide eyes.

"Let's just say tomorrow will go out with a _bang_ ," He grinned mischievously.

"I'm afraid to ask, but no doubt I'll be hearing about it tomorrow night," Dad laughed, clapping Sirius on the shoulder, "Ready for training?"

"As I'll ever be. Hermione has been drilling the prospective Aurors of our year on what to expect, refining our dueling. If she could, she'd train us all in paperwork as well," Sirius teased me.

"Excuse me for trying to prepare you as much as possible," I laughed, poking his side.

"My dear girl," Mum greeted me, hugging me tightly, "You'll have your pick of Apprenticeships for sure. Filius is all aflutter knowing you might be coming back next year. We're battling it out for you, and Horace is putting his hat in the ring in as well."

We all laughed at her teasing, before joining the rest of our friends and their families. That evening, I snuck out of the dorm after the girls promised to lie for me if my Mum came, climbing the tower to the boys' dorm. They were still causing a ruckus, but had silenced their room for the rest of the Tower's sake. Remus greeted me warmly at the door, before Sirius caught sight of me.

"Sassenach," He smirked, taking my hand, "Everybody ready?"

"Just have to find the bloody cloak," James huffed.

"We really don't have time for this. It's not even curfew," Remus huffed.

"But afterward! Filch is going to be on patrol and even if it is our last night in this castle, I'd rather not get caught," James pointed out.

"You took your last potion?" I questioned gently, brushing his hair off of his forehead.

"Yes Mother," He cheeked, making Peter chuckle.

"Well then, I'll meet you down there," I smiled to them, bounding off as the boys gathered themselves. I pulled my Invisibility Cloak out of my purse, tossing it over myself before making my way down corridors and staircases.

It was the last full moon for Remus at Hogwarts, and it was a beautiful night. I was looking forward to our last run through the Forbidden Forest. I waited at the Whomping Willow, a safe distance from it of course before I heard the boys coming.

Sirius swept me into a kiss, pressing me against a tree, "Only two more months."

"I know," I beamed, while we watched Peter turn into Wormtail to press the knot in the tree, "And now our adventure out of school begins."

"Do you feel any different?" He asked seriously, as our friends walked ahead of us.

"Not really," I shrugged, "Still the same prophecy looming over my head, keeping secrets from friends… The norm."

"Hey, soon this war will be over and we can tell them all we want, right?" He smiled.

"I won't tell them everything," I shook my head, "It would mess with their minds, may drive them mad. And I can't chance Harry not being born."

"He'll be born. Just like the twins were, just like Ron and Ginny _and_ Neville will be," Sirius promised, "The prophecy wasn't told to the couples until after they were already pregnant, right?"

"Yes, from what I remember," I conceded.

"So let's just enjoy our night. They'll either know when the time is right, or we all die and no one finds out," He teased.

"You're _hilarious_ ," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you need a run now," He smirked, calling up the tunnel, "We'll meet you in the forest!"

"Sirius," I squeaked as he lifted me into his arms and began to retrace our steps.

"Don't mind me, Darling," He chuckled, "Just looking for a place to take you up against a tree."

"Sirius," I admonished teasingly, "We could be caught by the boys. Or worse, _Moony_!"

"Quick but memorable. Unless you'd rather I transfigured us a blanket and made love to you under the moonlight?"

"We don't know how long they'll be," I bit my lip, liking either option but weighing the consequences of getting caught in the act by a werewolf.

" _Up_ a tree then?" He laughed, putting a lot of distance between the Whomping Willow and us, while it was still frozen.

"We are not monkeys, Sirius. Let's just run," I laughed, shifting into Sassenach and causing him to collapse under the weight of my lioness alter ego.

"Kitten," Sirius wheezed as I laid down on him. I chuffed in his face, before he turned into Padfoot. I got off of him, before bounding off into the trees. I kept running, letting Sirius chase me, enjoying the wind in my fur and the fresh scent of the forest on a spring night. Padfoot and I played touch and go through the forest, waiting for Remus, James and Peter, before we all took off on a run.

It was one glorious last night of freedom, where I was able to breathe a little easier and worry less. And as we got Remus off to sleep in the Hospital Wing in the early hours of the morning, I convinced Sirius to sleep in his own bed for the rest of the night. We'd be free to have sex any night we pleased after we got on the train tomorrow, but I wanted to have one last sentimental night.

It would be a short few hours of sleep, but I didn't mind. As I tiptoed in, Lily roused momentarily, before smiling and laying her head back down. I got into bed myself, sinking into the mattress in relief, as my tired muscles ached from the running I'd been doing with the boys.

But even though I was exhausted, my brain wouldn't shut up long enough for me to shut my eyes. I also knew if I took any potions now, I'd sleep through breakfast _and_ the return to Hogsmeade Station via the boats.

But as I watched the sun come up, I didn't feel the normal anxiety that I'd become accustomed to over the last few months. I actually smiled when the warmth of the sun touched my face, despite the lack of sleep I'd been dealing with.

* * *

" _Do think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron chuckled as throngs of students waved goodbye to the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's students we hosted that year._

" _No," Harry and I chuckled together._

" _I didn't think so," Ron muttered, climbing off the wall he had perched on, "Oh well. What's life without a few dragons?"_

_The boys began to walk away but I was overthinking what Ron had said. Would we ever have a quiet year? And what would we do with ourselves if we did? Voldemort was only going to get stronger now that he was back._

" _Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" I asked the boys, trying to hold back my emotions. Harry came up to me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder._

" _Yes," He nodded, not sugar-coating it, but giving my arm a comforting squeeze._

 _I nodded, taking a deep breath before moving to walk between the two of them, "Promise me you'll write this summer._ Both _of you."_

" _I won't," Ron smiled shaking his head, "You know I won't."_

" _Harry will, won't you?" I asked, holding his arm as we walked._

" _Oh yeah, every week," He replied hesitantly, sharing a look with Ron that made me smile._

* * *

"Hermione," Lily grumbled a few minutes later, sitting up with bedhead, "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," I lied smoothly, giving her a smile.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Liar. You didn't sleep, did you?"

"Not because of my nightmares," I sighed, knowing there wasn't much I could get past Lily, unlike her son, "Just wanted to watch the sunrise. I was being sentimental."

"Everything is going to be different now," She wondered aloud, watching the sunrise with me, "Isn't it?"

I gave a little smile, hearing the hesitation in her voice, much like my own when I'd said the same thing to her son.

"You and Mary will be starting at St. Mungo's in a week, the boys and Alice starting Auror training, Marlene at the Prophet, Dorcas with the Harpies, and me still deciding on an Apprenticeship," I nodded in agreement, "Everything's changing."

"Not everything," Marlene grumbled against her pillow, eyes still shut, "You are both up annoyingly early. Swots, the two of you, even on the last day."

Lily and I shared an eye roll, throwing our pillows at her in quick succession. She cried out in shock, waking the rest of our dorm room as she chucked her own at me. Before we knew it, there was an all-out war, feathers raining down as we shrieked and laughed. One last moment of childishness before the real world set in.

The door opened as my poorly thrown pillow flew in its direction, where it hit Mum square in the face. I shrieked in horror, covering my mouth as I realized whom I had hit. She looked a little dazed before brushing a feather away from her eyes and flicking her wand to clean up our mess.

"Hermione," She sighed, her eyes flickering to Lily briefly, "Would you and Miss Evans please get dressed and follow me? I will wait downstairs."

After a brief moment of silence, I nodded and moved to pick out my clothes for the day. A quick flick of my wrist and my trunk packed itself, with Lily following suit, slinging her purse over her shoulder. We shared a look with the girls, unsure of why we were being called but walked down to the Common Room, where Mum was waiting for us. She didn't say anything but led us out into the hall.

I took Lily's hand, the anxiety I had been feeling all month returning with a vengeance. She held fast to me, and we shared a look wondering what this could be about. And as Mum led us into Dumbledore's office, I saw Dad along with Alastor and my breath left me.

"Miss Evans, why don't you take a seat?" Dumbledore greeted my friend and his eyes briefly looked up at me.

That single glance confirmed all my fears.

Dad and Alastor were quick and gentle about telling Lily her parents had been targeted after Aurors took them home from the graduation ceremony yesterday. Lily was stock-still, face ashen as they told her that her parents were killed despite the best efforts of the Aurors escorting them. It was quick, not drawn out, which was a small blessing that they weren't tortured. _That_ was more Death Eater style, to torture their victims into insanity before execution.

Mum had asked if I could be present as support for Lily, and I was grateful because I was familiar with this situation. I couldn't empathize with Lily the same way, despite my situation, but most of my life had revolved around the death of parents and loved ones of my friends.

After Lily had been given all the information they had, Alastor and Dad left, giving her their condolences. Lily sat there a moment, absorbing everything and crushing my hand. And after I shared a look with Mum and Dumbledore, they quietly left us alone. And once the door had closed, I threw up a silencing charm just before Lily began to wail.

She doubled over in sobs that shook her body and made me sob as I held her. We must have been there, crying together on the floor for half an hour, before she raised her head and sniffed back her tears.

"Lily," I whispered softly, "I won't patronize you with an 'I'm sorry' because you'd probably threaten me with a Stinging Hex."

She gave a soft huff, and I knew she understood the amount of humor I was intending to convey, "But we have two choices from here."

She looked up at me in confusion, before I continued, "Either we can take the Floo back to Black Manor so you can grieve in peace and collect yourself, or we go down there, together, and face all those junior Death Eaters who would love to gloat in your grief. Either way, I'll be by your side."

"I…" She sniffed, "I can't hide. It's what they want. But I really, really want to."

"There is something else we can do," I offered barely above a whisper, wary of the paintings watching, "If you'd be up for it, I can… I can _Imperio_ you."

"Hermione," Lily gasped, lowering her voice, "That's an _Unforgivable_!"

"I know," I clarified, "But I've had to use it before; on the run. And this time, it would be so you wouldn't be aware of anything they might say to you. The boys would know, and we'd keep you safe while we're traveling. If I lift it on the train, you might… you might show them emotion you wouldn't want to be publicized. I only offer this, because I'd trust you to do the same for me if the roles were reversed. Giving them a brave face while you're going through a personal tragedy is nearly impossible, believe me."

She was quiet while I explained, under hushed tones so the portraits in the Headmaster's office didn't hear. But when I finished, her lip trembled as she gave a minute nod.

"Not here," I continued, "We'll go to the Room. Whenever you're ready."

It was another few minutes before she had collected herself. I gave her a glamour charm to cover up the evidence of her crying, and walked her out of the Headmaster's office. Mum and Dumbledore offered her their sincerest apologies, and Lily took them like a champ before we stole away through the still empty corridors. I called on the Room, quickly entering with Lily. We faced my safe haven, where Lily took a few calming breaths and nodded at me, "Just do it."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, raising my wand and speaking firmly, " _Imperio._ "

An orange mist erupted out of the end of my wand, washing over Lily's face as she breathed it in. Her eyes glazed over slightly, before clearing as a serene expression formed.

"You, my friend, will not be affected by hateful words today. You will be protected, so stay close to James. Let me fight your battles today. We won't be telling anyone why you're under until we get to Black Manor. Smile, be yourself, but don't let them see you sad."

She nodded, a serene smile on her face before I quickly packed up the things I had left in here. We left together, going down to our last breakfast in the Great Hall. The boys were there and James was tapping the table anxiously, as the girls huddled together next to them. As I directed Lily over, I sat her down beside James, who immediately asked her, "What's going on?"

"Jamie," I warned him, "Later, I promise. But I need you all to act normally, _please_."

Sirius was watching Lily, and seeing how she looked to me for prompting. I gave her a smile and spoke softly, "Lily, eat if you are hungry and finish when you're full."

"Okay," She smiled, moving to eat. Marlene's eye twitched as she put the clues together, "Hermione…"

"It had to be done," I spoke lowly, "And she agreed. I'll give you the memory to watch if you don't believe me."

"Godric," Sirius breathed finally cluing in, "What happened that she _agreed_ to… _you know_?"

" _Not_ _here_ ," I hissed, flashing my eyes at him, "The Manor is where I'll lift it. We'll have to throw them off the scent by going to the Potter's first."

The girls nodded, promising to come with us before going to their own homes. Mary, Dorcas, and Marlene were renting an apartment together in Diagon Alley, not too far from Gideon and Fabian, but I assume their parents would want to see them home tonight.

"I'll be flooing back with Remus," Peter pointed out, and the weary-looking werewolf shook his head, "I can take the train. It's our last day, and we get to go across the lake on the boats again."

"I wish she could enjoy that," Mary looked sadly at Lily who ate without a care in the world.

"This would have tainted it. She'll be happier this way," I argued, "Now, act normally. Please."

My friends were very good at acting, while simultaneously remaining stoic. I watched Slytherin laughing and snickering, while a few looked over at Lily and looked confused at her happy demeanor. I saw Severus look up at Lily a few times, a blank expression on his face, but I could see the grief for Lily in his eyes from tables away.

We were called to the boathouse while the rest of the castle was packing up and bidding goodbye to their classmates. They would be taking the carriages, while our graduating class loaded up on the boats.

As we got into a boat, the Gryffindors were mixed between two boats. James, Lily Sirius and I were in a boat with Alice, while Mary, Peter, Remus, Marls and Dorcas were in another. Hagrid was leading us across like last time, and I couldn't help looking back at the castle forlornly.

"Don't be sad Darling," Sirius whispered to me, "We've got a full, rich life ahead of us. War or not, prophecy or not, one day we'll be here, watching our children graduate."

"Let's just focus on getting married first," I smiled sadly; still not convinced I was making it out of this alive. I looked up at a sudden noise in the sky, seeing magical fireworks were being fired from the Dark Tower. The rest of the students cheered as we crossed and Sirius and the boys tried to pretend everything was normal, laughing at their 'prank', while I could see they wished they could stop it.

We made it across the lake without incident, onto the train and back to King's Cross. As we flooed to the Potter's, James told his Mum and Dad that we'd be right back, before we hopped into the Floo again. Walking out into the Drawing room, Dobby greeted us, "Master! Mistress! You've returned."

"Hello Dobby," I greeted him warmly, "How are you?"

"Dobby is well Mistress. Would Master and Mistress like some refreshments after their long journey?"

"Yes please, Dobby. Some calming tea and biscuits please for our guests," I nodded, before directing Lily to sit down as our friends took their seats.

"What happened?" Marlene asked, a look of resigned grief already on her face for our friend.

"After… After the ceremony yesterday, Lily's parents were escorted home by Aurors. And despite their best efforts to hide them, Death Eaters attacked them, injuring the Aurors but succeeded in killing Mr. and Mrs. Evans," I explained, as Mary covered up her sobs.

"It was quick. But Lily didn't think she could face the day the same as she normally does, so I offered her three options. Either I flooed her here early this morning to grieve in peace, stick by her side and offer her support, or…"

"The Imperious Curse," Sirius finished, as our friends looked to be gluing in finally to _why_ I did what I had.

I nodded, "I've had to use it once or twice before when I was on the run. But this time there were no ill intentions behind it. She agreed to it because it would allow her to be oblivious to taunts and the whispers she received today. She won't remember the boat ride, the train ride, or even eating breakfast. This wasn't a malicious curse; it was peace, in a time that her world feels like it's crashing down around her. It's the peace I never got, and I wished someone had given me. Even temporarily."

"And now, I'll lift it, with the promise from each of you to not coddle her. She may have wanted peace, but she's not a child," I warned them, "Give her comfort, but let her breathe. I can assure you she'll spend the next few months as something not quite herself, but she'll want _something_ normal. She needs to face it."

The group nodded, the girls sniffing at the reminder that Lily wasn't the only one to be orphaned. I raised my wand, to pull back on the curse, watching as Lily blinked in confusion for a moment. She looked around at all of us, and then to James who sat beside her, holding fast to her hand in support. Tears welled up quickly, as her body began shaking again, sobs wrenching themselves free of her throat as she cried out.

"No, no, no," She sobbed, as James wrapped her in a tight hug. I cried silently, pouring the tea Dobby brought in and thanking him softly before I handed out the teacups and saucers with biscuits. The girls stole Lily away from James, cocooning her in their arms and sobbing with her. I held back, guilt eating away at my soul as I watched my best friend… watching Lily's eyes shining in grief and anguish.

Sirius tried to comfort me, but I moved away, moving to get Lily a handkerchief and mix a little honey into her tea. I set it down, with a stasis charm to keep it hot until she wanted to drink it. Remus was watching me when I sat down on a stool, glancing back at Sirius who was moving to sit down with his own tea.

We cried with Lily for another hour, before the girls had to get home to their families. I walked Lily up to her room, leaving her to get herself ready for bed. I hurriedly dressed for bed as well, coming back to knock softly at her door.

She didn't protest as I opened the door slowly, already in bed and staring blankly at the wall. I climbed in next to her, spooning her in an effort to apologize for the pain she was going through. She turned in my arms, staring up at the ceiling as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Does it get any easier?" She whispered.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, "No, it doesn't. You just learn to live with it; like a scar that never quite heals. And when you think it's healing, you'll pick at the wound to remind yourself. And there may come a day when you don't think about it until you try to close your eyes and sleep, and the knowledge that your parents are lost to you forever… it won't be _as_ painful. But the loss will be with you, from this day, until your last."

"You don't hold back 'Rain Cloud'," She gave a sad smirk at me.

"I won't sugar coat things for you," I promised, "You won't want to be coddled all the time. So I'm happy to be your 'Rain Cloud' when you need me."

"Stay with me?" She asked softly.

"Always."


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the last chapter was a lot, but the anxiety party doesn't stop there! Hermione goes gatecrashing and heisting next. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios, or any of its characters.

I did have to hand Lily off to James the next day, as I had a very important event I needed to gatecrash. Regulus and I had coordinated to the letter, the time, place, and what I should wear. I was in the finest dress robes I could order, and Sirius was grumbling about possibly going as a distant cousin under Polyjuice or Transfiguration.

"I'll be fine," I placated him, packing my purse with what I believed I would need. I had already transfigured my looks and hoped no one recognized the blonde with blue eyes as Hermione. I was Yvette Chastain, the daughter of a French ambassador within the French Ministry of Magic; the Department of International Magical Cooperation to be exact.

"You're walking into the snake's pit, Hermione," He pointed out as I checked my updo in the mirror.

"You've known about this for months. Why are you complaining _now_? It's not the first time my life's been in danger. I did Polyjuice myself to look like your psychotic cousin at one point to rob Gringotts," I argued.

"This is different! The lot of them will be trying to figure out how my brother could have met you, let alone if you're intentions there are pure. Or, well, as pure as _theirs_. What will you do if they try Legilimency on you when you aren't expecting it?" He blustered.

"My Occlumency shields are just as strong as Dumbledore's, so don't worry. Two different Portkeys," I reminded him, pulling them out of my beaded purse to get my point across, "One to Knockturn, which they'd expect and another to Hogwarts. It's dumping me at the gates and Dumbledore will meet me there. We're putting all the Horcruxes in one spot for safekeeping. Voldemort can't get in, so no use keeping them here."

"If I went under Polyjuice to look like Reggie-"

"No, Voldemort would read you from a mile off, and you haven't prepared for this," I rolled my eyes at his pigheadedness, as I double-checked my bag for my mission essentials, "We're all feeling raw and on edge after yesterday. But I've been planning this for months. I _can't_ put it off. This is my _one shot_ to get the Diary. Come hell or high water, I _will_ be going, Sirius Black, and you cannot stop me."

"I want my fiancé safe! Do you not care about me and what I want? Am I not important to you?" He questioned, a flicker of madness in his eyes.

" _You_ are," I sighed, letting my purse drop against my side, "But my mission-"

" _Don't remind me_ ," He snarled bitterly, "This _mission_ comes before everything. Planning for our wedding, your potential career, spending even a moment of time together-"

"Sirius, you are being unreasonable," I rubbed my temples as I felt a tension headache coming on.

"How? How am I being unreasonable? I want to spend time with you. I want you safe!" He yelled, throwing his arms about madly as he spoke.

"You _know_ how important this is," I spoke lowly, eyes narrowed, "This is for-"

"For _Harry_ ," Sirius snarled.

"I was going to say 'for all of you'," I shook my head in exasperation, checking my watch.

"What, are you late to meet my brother? It's why you've been brushing me off all week," He sneered, "This is some ploy to sneak around behind my back, isn't it? Not enough to be _fucking_ one Black, need to complete the set?"

I reeled back as if slapped, my eyes watering in shock of his cruelty-filled words. Without giving him a chance to continue, I squared my shoulders despite the tears now pouring down my cheeks, took the Floo powder in hand and called out, " _Leaky Cauldron_."

As the flames died down, I began to Scourgify the soot from my clothes, seeing Regulus sitting towards the back with two shot glasses of Firewhisky in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Regulus spoke softly as I sat down across from him.

"You Black's have sharp tongues," I whispered, wiping my tears, taking a shot glass and knocking it back easily. The burn that was supposed to be soothing, instead, settled like a ball of fire in my stomach and fueled my rage.

"What did he say to you that has you this upset?" He asked, putting a hand over my shaking one.

"He accused me of not thinking he was important. He knows how important this was, for everything involved in… You heard about Lily's parents, right? Of course, you would have," I sighed.

"He's on edge," Regulus shrugged, "It's only going to get worse."

"Doesn't give him the right to…"

"Did he hit you?" He asked in a low voice, a familiar glint of madness in his eye I had just seen moments ago.

"Might as well have. He… accused me of sleeping with you," I finally got out, but I shook my head, "I don't want to think about it right now. Our heads need to be clear."

" _I'm going to kill him_ ," Regulus snarled lowly.

"Trust me, Lily won't leave anything for you to kill once she finds out. He's started to realize his words now," I sighed, rubbing my collarbone as I felt the ache in my chest.

"I don't care if he feels like a hippogriff is sitting on his chest right now," He snarked, "His insecurity does not give him the right to accuse you of being unfaithful. He knows how a soul bond works; that bloody _fool_."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," I spoke firmly, putting a privacy bubble around us, "How is your arm?"

"It stings like you wouldn't believe," He frowned, looking down at it in distaste.

"That will be one of my first priorities after Voldemort's gone. Remove yours and Severus' Dark Marks and cure Lycanthropy."

"Pretty steep goals," He smirked sadly, "Don't worry about me though."

I sighed as I felt him wanting to change the subject, "So, the ceremony starts at…"

"7pm. There will be a reception, before and after, and our chance will be the one after the ceremony. You'll sneak away to the 'powder room'. Everyone will be distracted and getting sloshed. The library is on the second floor, past the parlor, and down the hall. You won't be able to miss it."

"Defensive wards?"

"Nothing a diagnostic charm wouldn't detect. Lucius is an arrogant fool. Everyone invited is an inner circle member or loyal to the cause. They aren't worried about security breaches," He knocked back his own shot.

"Do I look snobby enough?" I gestured to the dress robes.

"Perfectly. I suspect that it's French," He teased.

"Might as well play the part _well_ ," I stood up, smirking.

We got up, moving out into Diagon Alley to make our way to the Apparation point. We Side-Alonged, as Regulus was legal now and could move easily. We landed at the end of a walkway I recognized, and a gripping fear shot through me.

Before us were ornate silver gates, with a yard full of peacocks strutting about. The manor was just as imposing as it had been for me over a year ago from my perspective. My arm stung in warning as if my body was rejecting the idea of stepping foot in the house again.

_Danger, danger._

_Was this what Harry felt from his own scar?_ I thought

Regulus took my arm gently, looping it in his and guided me towards the gates. The wards accepted him, and as he pulled me in, I guess they had been modified for the influx of wedding guests. We made it to the front doors, as I masked my panic beneath a false veil of wonder over the grandness of the house and gardens.

"Ah, Regulus," A silky voice prickled at my ears, making me turn to see a young Lucius Malfoy, looking as arrogant as ever.

"Lucius, congratulations on wedding my dear cousin," Regulus responded, inkling his head to the man, "Please, allow me to introduce my guest for the evening, Mademoiselle Yvette Chastain of Paris."

" _Enchanté_ ," I gave a demure smile, holding my free hand out to Lucius, who gave me a devious smile as he placed a kiss on my knuckles. I immediately wanted to set fire to my hand, but listened as he spoke, "Bienvenue Mademoiselle. Welcome to England. I hope you'll find your stay here… _pleasurable_."

I really wanted to vomit on his dress robes.

"I beleeve I veel," I replied in a thick French accent, "Reggie haz been so kind to invite me to your nuptials. Many blessings to you and your bride."

"Yes," He nodded in agreement, "Regulus was very adamant about you attending. Though I can certainly see why. You'll be the envy of my Narcissa. You may even outshine her."

"Oh, that waz not my intention at all," I acted horrified, "I can fix my drezz."

"No, don't change a _thing_ ," Lucius gave me another sly once over as more guests poured into the ballroom.

_Sleazebag_.

Regulus made our apologies, telling Lucius to attend to other guests while I cast a quick once over to the room. I spotted at least 50 known Death Eaters from my time, and among them, the woman that gave me my scar. I willed myself to keep calm as she approached us with arrogance rolling off of her.

"Cousin," Bellatrix Lestrange greeted Regulus, with a pinched look upon her face, "Who _ever_ are you escorting?"

"Yvette Chastain," He nodded towards me, "Daughter to Xavier Chastain of Paris. Her father works for the French Ministry and we met over the Christmas holiday."

"I am pleazed to meet you," I responded, giving her a curtsey and a smile, even though my insides felt like they may explode from my mouth at any point. Being pleasant to my torturer was draining on my psyche, and it took every ounce of control I had to not show her any emotion that would give my discomfort away.

"Yes," She sighed in contempt, "I suppose you would be. Cousin, a word."

"My sweet, why don't you go get us a drink?" Regulus prompted, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Of courze," I smiled, grateful for the chance to get away from Bellatrix. I gave her another smile, before walking away to the bar. I grabbed a glass of water for myself, and asked for a firewhisky for Regulus, that was poured promptly.

"You, girl, what do you think you are doing with my son?" Walburga's face blocked my path away from the bar. It was the same face in the painting I'd been an unhappy witness to at Grimmauld Place, screeching at myself, Harry and Ron, plenty of times. Seeing it in the flesh was not much better, but for now, she wasn't screaming.

"Lady Black," I pretended to be startled, putting the drinks down to give her a curtsey, "I apologize for not coming to introduce myself when we arrived. Master Black has spoken of his mother so 'ighly, I simply wished to meet the woman that raised such a gentleman. My name is Yvette Chastain, madam."

"Yes, well, you don't seem like rift raft, I'll give him that," She muttered, before giving me a somewhat pleasant smile, "You hail from France?"

"I do," I nodded once, "Paris, madam."

"And your family?" She asked, eyes narrowed slightly. I gave her a smile as I answered, "I can trace them back over 50 generations of pureblood marriages on both sides. Reggie mentioned it may come up in conversation."

"More than most could even remember. Yvette takes great pride in her breeding," Regulus spoke up beside his mother, "Cousin Bella was just interrogating the same out of me."

"You know then how _old families_ can be, Yvette," Walburga gave an apologetic look, "Too much filth these days to not be _extremely_ careful."

_Oh, if she only knew_.

"Not all filth is worthless," I gave a sly look to Regulus, "Someone needs to serve."

Walburga's cackle was the indication she agreed, "Quite right, my dear. I would love to have you over for dinner. Get to know you better. I believe there is a match in your future."

"My father is looking for me as well, but agreed to zee where Master Black and I saw ourselves in each other's lives first. I practically begged 'im," I dramatized for Walburga by holding onto Regulus' arm a little dramatically, "After I met Reggie, I waz simply hooked on 'im. There is nothing I wouldn't do for 'im."

"Something a mother loves to hear," Walburga fluttered, while a sinister smile played on her lips, "Our family is old and deeply ingrained in tradition. Regulus will be expected to take his father's place as head of our family one day, and along with it, he _must_ have a Lady that is willing and able to uphold our good name."

"Ah, I believe the ceremony is beginning," Regulus announced, seeing the crowds moving towards the back gardens, "Shall we, my sweet?"

"Oh Reggie, I believe your mother should have the honor of your arm," I waved him off.

"Please," Walburga insisted, "My husband is around here somewhere. I should love to introduce you later."

"If you insist, Lady Black. And I would be honored to meet Lord Black," I nodded my head as I curtsied to her.

"It may be beneficial for more reasons than one. I hear we will be getting a brief visit after the ceremony from… _Him._ A match would need to be approved by not just our family, my dear. Regulus serves in _His_ circle."

"Am I dressed appropriately?" I asked Walburga quietly, acting quite anxious despite the ragging fear that washed over me at her warning, "How should I address… _Him?_ "

"You look lovely, my sweet. If Lucius didn't object to your appearance, _he_ certainly won't," Regulus eased my fake and real worries, and making me want to gag at the reminder of Lucius' predator gaze on my body, "And you should address him as, _My Lord_."

"Of course," I placed a delicate hand over my heart, "How silly of me. I was just so honored for a moment, I forgot myself."

"Shall we, my sweet?" Regulus repeated, offering his arm. I delicately slipped my arm back into the crook of his and smiled, "Lead the way."

As we sat down, the ceremony began. Narcissa entered, not looking up at Lucius, as per the weird tradition that Regulus had told me about. Her gaze would not meet her husband until she pledged herself to him, as if she was not worthy to look into his cold eyes. Narcissa pledged ownership of her body to Lucius and I was disgusted that these practices were still in place. Sometimes I felt the wizarding world lived in the Dark Ages still.

As the ceremony ended, I felt a presence, much like a Dementor. I dared not look back, my body knowing _exactly_ who was entering the garden.

* * *

We were escorted back inside, where a lavish dinner was set. Lucius beamed with pride as he showed off his wife, though I did feel his eyes on me at several points.

_Pig_.

Regulus gave me our signal as everyone celebrated the bride and groom loudly, a light brush of his fingers up my arm, and I leaned over to him whispering, "Where is zee Powder Room?"

"Down the hall, my sweet. Third door on the left."

"I will be only a moment," I smiled at him, taking my handbag and slipping out of the room. I was quiet, slipping into said Powder Room to gather my wits. Pulling out my cloak, I wrapped it over my head, listening carefully for anyone walking by. Once I was sure no one was following me around, I put a cushioning charm on my feet, opened the door and quickly made my way up the stairs.

"You can't miss it," I repeated to myself quietly, averting my eyes as I passed the Parlor.

Sure enough, I couldn't miss the Library, the ornate doors covered in platinum snakes. Running my wand along the doors, I didn't feel anything. But I sent a couple warning wards of my own down the hallway, in case someone came down the hallway. Slipping inside, I took a deep breath. How I would love to go searching in this room for hours for new reading material, but I simply didn't have the time today.

"If I were as arrogant as Lucius," I whispered to myself, searching over the rare and expensive books. Nothing familiar about any of them. But I heard something that made me pause. It reminded me of the sound I heard before Ron and I destroyed the Cup.

Following the high pitched ringing, I was led to Lucius' desk. The first drawer I touched felt off, so I ran a diagnostic charm over the desk.

"At least he isn't completely stupid," I sighed, working to dismantle the entrails' expelling curse on the lower drawer. Once it had been lifted, I opened it slowly. There, nestled under a few deeds and incriminating documents of fraud and money laundering for Voldemort that I would copy for later use, lay the Diary. Gently picking it up, I replaced it with the look-alike I had made. Weathered pages and all, it now rested in the spot the Horcrux originally sat.

Still under the Invisibility cloak, I copied the documents I could, putting the copies back in place of their originals. Lucius, stupidly, kept a ledger of his kills thus far, and my blood boiled as I saw two names recently penned in.

_Roger and Rose Evans - Muggles_

I copied the Ledger as well, tricking the duplicate to copy anything added to the Original. Putting it's duplicate in the drawer, before closing it and replacing the Entrails' Expelling Curse, I put my spoils into my bag and carefully made my way out of the Library.

Upon moving back downstairs, I stashed my cloak back in my bag as I hid in an alcove and fixed my hair. I rejoined the party, feeling slightly less anxious as Regulus pulled out my chair.

"I apologize, my hair was misbehaving," I spoke softly to the table.

"My sweet," Regulus prompted, "I believe we are approaching that hour."

"Oh no," I exclaimed softly, looking at his watch, "We are. I must get back to London."

"But the party has only just begun," Walburga argued.

"My father asked me to be back by 9:30," I explained, "I apologize for ze abruptness of my departure. We are to be leaving for Germany in ze morning. Please give ze bride and groom my good wishes."

"That's unfortunate," Walburga nodded, "But until a woman is under her husband's protection, her parents must be obeyed. Regulus, please show Yvette to the gates."

"I agree," Regulus nodded in agreement with his mother, "Which is why I wouldn't abuse your father's trust by keeping you one moment longer. If you would allow me, my sweet?"

"Of course," I smiled at him, getting up again and bidding farewell to Walburga and a very drunk Orion, "It was so wonderful to meet you."

"And you as well my dear. When you are next in London, please feel free to call on us," Walburga smiled at me. I curtsied once more, "Thank you. That is most kind of you."

"Who knows, we may be family in the future," Walburga smiled approvingly between Regulus and me. I swallowed the urge to vomit as I smiled at her, "Who knows? I would be delighted to be your daughter."

"Come, my sweet," Regulus prompted quickly, pulling me away.

"Au Revoir," I waved. We walked calmly out of the house, narrowly avoiding Voldemort, who had stopped a few of his followers further down the hall. My heart began to race out of control as we got to the gate. Regulus spoke softly, "They may be watching."

"Okay?" I questioned. He took my hand to place a kiss on my knuckles. I gave him a brilliant smile, in case someone was watching, before I pulled my Portkey out of my bag. A book on curses would act as a one time Portkey, before I dropped it in Knockturn Alley.

"Portus," I spoke, before I was suddenly yanked behind my navel. Once I landed, I stashed the book behind a rubbish bin. Taking out the second Portkey, I swallowed the bile that this mode of traveling produced, speaking clearly, "Portus."

Another yank found me at the gates of Hogwarts, throwing up all the food I had eaten at the wedding into a bush nearby. Moaning, I wobbled back onto my feet, looking up to see Dumbledore grimacing.

"No more Portkey travel," I groaned pathetically.

"I am inclined to agree with you, my dear. That must not have been pleasant," He commented as I wiped my mouth and pulled my bag closer to my chest.

"Let's head inside," Dumbledore suggested, guiding me past the boundary and resetting the wards once more.

"Do you mind if I stay the night in the Room of Requirement? I don't want to go home tonight," I spoke softly, feeling the adrenaline of my evening wearing off.

"Of course not my dear. How is Miss Evans?" He asked as we walked.

"To be expected. She's not falling apart, but once James convinced her to go see her sister, she seemed better. I would ask them if I could stay over at their cottage, but she's been through so much. They don't need my drama," I sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" he teased.

"Yes. Sirius is… well, the word I would use is jealous. Mainly that my attention is not on him. It's been nearly 48 hours since we graduated and he's already throwing a temper tantrum," I admitted, "He accused me of seeing Regulus behind his back."

"My, that is a strange accusation from a soul bond," Dumbledore puzzled, looking ahead to the castle.

"It's because of Lily's parents. He thinks I'm in danger and doesn't want me to leave the house, let alone do crazy things like break into Malfoy Manor's library. He was reaching with that, but it hurt all the same."

Dumbledore laid a hand on my shoulder, "The ones who love us are not often rational when it comes to expressing their love and affection, nor their worry."

"Well, right now I don't like him very much. So I'll stay in the Room of Requirement."

"And tomorrow at breakfast, you can be bombarded with most of your professors asking you to be their apprentice. Shall I let your mother know you are here?"

"I'd rather you didn't. Mum's is the first place Sirius might think to look for me, once he pulls his head out of his arse," I growled the last bit. Albus chuckled once, "You know it will only make him worry more when he cannot find you, and in turn, worry your mother."

"I'll send her a Patronus to not tell him where I am," I shrugged, "Let's just hide this stupid Horcrux."

* * *

I woke the next morning to three Patronus' waiting by my bedside in the Room of Requirement. A doe bellowed out, " _WHERE ARE YOU?_ "

"Talk about subtle Lils'. What if I was hiding from Death Eaters and you just gave away my position, _twice_?" I sent her one back.

A Buck spoke a little quieter, " _Sis, Lily needs you. She's already kicked whatever shit was left of Sirius, but not before Moony did. Come home. Mum and Dad would gladly have you there, or Sirius if you wanted to kick him out of his own house. Plus, it gives Mum a chance to lay into him as well._ "

And finally, a wolf gave a very calm, yet threatening message.

" _If you do not come home by noon or contact one of us, your possibly to be_ ex _-fiancé, will be strung up by his toes and beaten senseless with his own Beater's bat. If you don't respond by then, we take that as liberty to kill the bastard._ "

I snorted at that one, rolling out of bed and casting a second Patronus, "Remus, James. Don't lay one more finger on him. I'll be home shortly after breakfast."

Getting ready, I tossed my newest dress robes into my bag carelessly, making sure I was presentable. I decided to forgo the bombardment of professors vying for me to apprentice under them, and popped into the kitchen for my breakfast. I asked Mipsy to give Albus a note for me, explaining my absence at the morning meal, and then that I would be taking the Floo from his office to avoid the professors.

Mipsy popped back in, giving me a note from Albus that simply wished me luck in dealing with Sirius, and that I'd find Blood Pops a tasty treat. I thanked my elf friend and moved quickly through the halls to the Headmaster's office.

Calling out for Black Manor as I stepped into the Floo, I dropped the powder, twisting and turning through the Floo Network till I appeared in the drawing-room. Lily had been pacing in front of the couch, looking downright awful, but stopped as I appeared. As soon as I cleaned myself off, she ran at me, holding on for dear life.

"Where _were_ you?" She asked anxiously.

"I was on an Order mission last night, pulling off a heist. And then I had to return the item to Dumbledore, so I stayed at the school. Didn't really want to be here, all things considered."

"Sirius went berserk," She sighed, releasing me, "First, he Floo called us to ask if you had come over, and then he basically called everyone, including your Mum and Molly to see where you'd gone. He was going mental, and once Remus and James got it out of him…"

"Remus threw the first punch?" I asked quietly, wincing as I realized how badly Sirius might be injured.

"Golden eyes and all. Moony was more in control. Couldn't tear him off of Sirius," She responded.

"Well, he usually _is_ this soon after a full moon. And where are they now?" I asked nervously.

"Sirius is laid up in bed from his injuries, and Euphemia is attending to him, albeit a little harshly," Lily grimaced, "And James and Peter took Remus to cool off."

"How are _you_?" I asked, "After seeing your sister?"

"About as well as can be. We've got to arrange the funeral now," Lily sobered slightly.

"I'd like to offer something, but it's more your sister and Vernon refusing I worry about."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"I'd like to front the cost of the funeral. Money is usually the root of family problems and I don't want you and your sister falling out over this. It's one less stress on your mind. But only if you are _both_ okay with it. If she isn't, I give you the money and she doesn't have to know where it came from," I shrugged.

"Hermione, that's your money-" She tried to argue.

"And you are my sister," I countered, "You should be allowed to mourn and grieve in peace, without the stress of debt from unexpected funeral costs."

"What did you do, when you were on the run… when you lost your parents?" She asked as if to distract me.

My lip trembled and I sniffed slightly, pausing to word my response, before I whispered to the ground, "There was nothing for me to bury."

Lily put a hand over her mouth in horror, as I continued my half-truth, "I had to move on. I didn't get this kind of closure, and I won't ever get it. Which is why I want to give it to you. Do you think Petunia would be willing to accept it?"

Lily sobbed, clinging to me again, "It's too much."

"Nothing is too much for you Lily. I would gladly step in front of an Avada for you," I answered honestly as I held my friend.

"Sirius Black does not deserve you," She muttered.

"Well, let me be the judge of that. Will you be alright, if I go upstairs to yell at the prat?" I teased.

"I've got to go meet Tuney anyways. I'll bring up your offer, I promise," She spoke as she pulled away.

"If you need anything, I'm here," I promised her.

We parted, with one last hug, before I squared my shoulders and moved to march upstairs. Knocking on the door, I heard Euphemia call, "Come in, dear. It is your room too!"

Opening the door, I slowly took in the bed, seeing Sirius tucked carefully into it. He was sporting a _large_ black eye and a split lip. I walked over to him slowly, and Euphemia got up from her chair and handed me the bottle of dittany she had been using.

"I believe you two need to talk. I would invest in a Silencing charm first, in case you speak of something that shouldn't be heard by the unaware parties," She warned, giving me a hug.

"Thank you, Mum," I nodded.

"I'll call on you tomorrow to discuss time for dress shopping," She smiled.

"If she still wants me," Sirius muttered under his breath petulantly, but we still heard him.

I turned back to him, as Euphemia scoffed but didn't say anything. She simply left the room and I indeed threw up a silencing charm. I merely took Euphemia's seat by the bed and stared at him. He didn't meet my gaze, but he began to speak, "The words came out so fast. I didn't have time to think or stop them."

I remained silent, be he continued, "I know everyone says they don't know what came over them, or some shite like that, but I think its because you were headed to a place where one well-placed spell would have shown you as a fraud. If you had been discovered, I wouldn't have time to get to you or even know you were in trouble."

"You… you've been dealing with so much. Your lack of sleep, your anxiety, and I just felt that you weren't confiding in me. My mind was drawing awful conclusions of why you were confiding in Regulus," He muttered.

"Remus literally beat it into me that what you were doing, what you have to do, is more important than my jealousy. And that you were undeserving of the accusation I made."

"Where you accused me of _fucking_ your brother, my soon to be brother-in-law," I narrowed my eyes slightly.

After a wince, his eyes met mine, a glimmer of hope dancing in them as he asked, "You still want to marry me?"

"You have anger issues, Sirius. I feared the madness I saw in your eyes. I got to see it twice more last night, and each time I wanted to run and hide," I spoke tersely, "Lucius eyed me like a piece of meat, while his bride looked fearful for her life if she even spoke up against him. I faced the woman that carved 'Mudblood' into my arm, in that very house. I faced your mother's vitriol, as she decided if I was worthy enough as Yvette for Regulus. I was nearly introduced to Voldemort himself! I risked everything, for a Diary, for the Light. If I was willing to do all that, _for a bloody Horcrux_ … why wouldn't I be willing to put up with your bouts of anxiety?"

By the end of my rant, I had run out of steam. Sirius' eyes had welled up, a tear spilling over his swollen eye as I took his hand.

"I will never want Regulus as anything more than a brother," I looked him straight in the eye and spoke firmly, "My soul bond, the idiot prankster, the hot-headed Lion of Gryffindor… _that_ is who I want. Despite my circumstances, of time traveling and hunting down pieces of a madman's soul, I want something for myself. I was denied the possibility last time, and finding you now…"

I had to stop, sobbing once before continuing, "You are proof that I can have something for myself. I love you, more deeply than I can ever possibly describe. Harry was the other half of my heart… my brother in all but blood. But you are the other half of my _soul_. Do not ask me to choose between you, _ever_ again."

He nodded, swallowing thickly, "I promise."

"Now, let's get you healed a bit more," I suggested softly, brushing the hair off of his forehead, "You need your strength."

"Why?" He asked as I shed my cardigan.

"Because," I smiled deviously, "Your fiancé just stole a Horcrux right out from underneath Lucius Malfoy's nose, while Voldemort was in the house, and my adrenaline is still pumping. I plan on riding you until the adrenaline wears off. Might be a few hours, might be a week... You think you're up for that, Padfoot?"

"Oh, _fuck yes_ ," Sirius breathed, grinning madly, "That is so hot."

Sirius grabbed me and pulled me into the bed, while I chuckled at his impatience.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my faithful readers! I hope you all had a great weekend, got a little bit of sunshine wherever you are in the world, and a chance to relax. Anyways, enjoy this update!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios, or any of its characters.

The next week was quiet. No wild parties, no laughter. We were in mourning, standing with Lily in solidarity as she said goodbye to her parents. Once Lily, Petunia and Vernon had dealt with the funeral arrangements, and she asked the muggle couple if they minded Sirius and I pay for it. Lily had softened them up by explaining I had also lost my parents and wanted to carry that burden for everyone.

Sirius didn't bat an eye, probably suspecting my guilt as the reason for my generosity. He didn't dare argue after Moony's 'lesson' the other day or the death glare I gave him when he tried to open his mouth.

While it was true that I was partly doing it to assuage my guilt, it was something I could do to alleviate the stress on the sisters, who had always been at odds. It was one less thing for Petunia and Lily to fight over, should Vernon make a fuss about their finances.

The funeral was subdued, with Lily and Petunia holding on to one another's hands as their parents were lowered into the ground. Petunia and Lily hadn't argued over anything, which from my knowledge of Petunia, was very surprising. She was calm and courteous to our friends, who I had instructed not to speak much about the magical world, despite Vernon and Petunia's knowledge of it.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans's personal effects were split easily between the girls, the house being put up for sale, with Petunia insisting part of the money be spent on Lily's upcoming wedding.

"It's what they would have wanted," The elder sister used to hush her little sister.

Lily and I sat in silence the days following the funeral, her reading up on Healing, and me plotting a timeline in my journal before she eventually went home to James. He had purchased a lovely little cottage in Godric's Hollow, and my first time in it was disconcerting for me. I had seen what it had become, after all, so seeing it whole made me uneasy.

I had put off choosing an apprenticeship until after the wedding, which got moved up to the end of July after Sirius had expressed his desire to be married sooner. Sirius had argued for the 25th, giving Moony enough time to recover for a bachelor party. James was already planning a wild night out, with Emmeline and Lily planning a low-key night for me. Their version of low-key seemed to be _quite_ different to mine, though.

I filled my time when Lily and Sirius were at work with helping Molly with the boys, Bill and Charlie overjoyed that I was around more. Percy was learning to talk in small sentences, and the twins were getting big at only 3 months. Tonight was the first meeting of the Order since I was officially graduated, and it was the initiation of our friends and several others that had participated in our dueling club.

"HERMIONE!" Marlene called through the house as I lounged on the patio.

"Good Godric Marlene, she can hear you just fine without yelling," Lily huffed as I rolled off of my lounger and stood up to greet them as they came out the patio door.

"Hermiiiiione," Marlene smirked approvingly at me, "You are looking fit!"

"Quite the bathing suit," Lily teased. I rolled my eyes at my two best friends. I was in a little white bikini and a pair of high-waisted denim shorts.

"I was reading and the sun was too beautiful to not soak up," I shrugged, before I looked at them in confusion, "What brings you here on a Saturday? I thought you both might be working."

"Nuh-uh," Lily smirked, "We're here to kidnap you."

"What?" I chuckled as Lily pulled out a blindfold, suddenly getting nervous, "Why?"

"It' a surprise!" Marlene exclaimed in exasperation, "Just play along and you'll know soon enough."

"Now I'm worried," I looked to Lily, who smiled and shook her head, "Just go with it. No Portkey, I promise."

"There better not be," I grumbled. They let me change into appropriate clothes for walking in the Wizarding world, before tying the blindfold around my head and pushing me through the Floo and directing me.

As I was stopped finally, they pulled off my blindfold to reveal the rest of the Rubies, Mum and Euphemia, holding glasses of what I assumed was champagne.

" _Surprise_!"

"What on earth?" I asked, looking around at the ladies amassed in the room. No, not a room; a shop.

"Twilfitt and Tattings?" I asked, seeing Mum and Euphemia beaming at me.

"It's time to pick out your dress robes," Mum smiled softly, "Lily says you've been putting it off."

"I just thought I would give it a bit more time," I shrugged awkwardly.

"No, you thought it would be in poor taste, which is ludicrous," Lily rolled her eyes, pulling me towards a rack, "We're here for me too, so no Debbie Downer today, got it?"

I beamed at her, "Square deal."

"Plus, all the bridesmaids," Marlene muttered, making our group laugh. I noticed Petunia was included in the number we had, and greeted her warmly, "I'm so glad you could be here today. Lily is very lucky to have you as a sister."

"She is all I have now, so there is nowhere I would rather be. Even if all this magic still makes me uneasy," She replied, her eyes flickering to small displays of magic throughout the shop.

"I'll ask that the ladies keep it to a minimum, to ease any discomfort," I suggested with a smile, "Is there anything in here you think Lily would look nice in?"

"I saw one or two, but I don't understand why they all look like dressing gowns," She admitted in a low voice. I nodded, "It's the Wizarding style, _dress robes_ versus fashion we grew up with. I am leaning more towards a dress versus dress robes myself. Or a mix between the two."

"That may be a nice look," Petunia agreed.

"Let's both look for Lily then. I see Euphemia and my Mum have already got the girls looking," I suggested, seeing Lily and Marlene giggling over a dress. After Petunia agreed to look with me, I re-introduced her to the girls and they got on famously. I was surprised that Petunia was so easy to like this time around.

Euphemia and Mum found several dress robes they liked, while the girls were looking at more traditional Muggle dresses. Alice, who was getting married in less than a week was a professional in our books, finding just the shape to compliment our bodies and narrowing down our preferences from there. The attendant was happy to magically resize the gowns and robes for us easily. In the end, I tried on 12 different styles and finally found the perfect one on my last attempt at going through the racks.

I didn't even get the curtain open all the way before the girls began gushing about how beautiful I looked. I felt much like a princess, without the heavy ball gown of skirts. The chiffon gown was reminiscent of my dress robes in Fourth Year, with its short billowy sleeves of chiffon and lace overlay and a scoop neckline.

The skirt wasn't as ruffled, but still A-line, flattering my waist and a small train. There was a lace detailing that gave the illusion of a v-neckline, and dipped into a lower one in the back. It was perfect.

"Hermione," Lily cooed, passing me a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry. This just looks like the dress my Mum helped me pick out for the Yule Ball in my Fourth Year," I blubbered, trying to control my crying as I gently fingered the cluster of fabric roses under my bust.

"It is perfect," Euphemia beamed, as Mum blubbered herself.

"It's like she's here with you," She sniffed, smiling widely at me. I sobbed a little more, going to hug her tightly.

"This is it, this is the one," I beamed at Mum while she smoothed the sleeves after our hug.

"Elphin- Your father, will be so proud to walk you down that aisle," She spoke softly.

"You as well," I teased, "I'd like both of you to walk me down."

Mum gave another sniff, playing off her feelings by sending me to change back into my regular clothes so Lily could go next. Everything she tried on made her look fantastic, but she didn't look enthusiastic about even one dress. Until I smiled at Petunia and handed Lily the dress her sister had spotted.

"Just put it on and come back out. Don't look at it," I instructed her teasingly before I went out to sit between Marlene and Petunia. Petunia did look nervous, most likely wondering if her sister would like her choice. Lily emerged a few moments later, the ivory gown draped over her figure, with the wrists and empire waist emphasizing her figure gracefully.

"What?" Lily asked, looking at our group with their mouths open in shock.

"Oh, Lily," Petunia breathed, pressing her lips together to hold back a sob, "You look beautiful."

Lily turned to look in the big mirrors, gasping a little herself as she took in the dress. She held a hand to her mouth, looking over the silk dress, before locking eyes with Petunia in the mirror, "It looks like Mum's."

That set the room off crying again, and it was at that moment that I knew the sisters would be closer than the last time.

The girls managed to find bridesmaids dresses that complimented Lily's dress, a soft blush chiffon. I hadn't given much thought to bridesmaids' dresses, not unlike my own dress shopping, but Lily and Marlene managed to get me to at least decide on a color. I let the girls decide what they would all like to be in, and Alice pulled out the one they all agreed on. They would be in chiffon gowns, in a dusty blue that reminded me of the blue my Mum had wanted my Yule dress to be; before we discovered that it didn't work well with my skin tone.

We all grabbed lunch, before splitting off to go home. Mum had promised to pop in on Dad after lunch to tell him how it went, so I went home alone. I collapsed onto the couch in the Drawing room, groaning in exhaustion.

"Mistress?" Dobby spoke up beside me as he popped in, "Would you like anything?"

"Not right now Dobby, thank you," I gave him a gentle smile, "Did Sirius tell you when he would be home today?"

"No Mistress. Master only said 'it may be a long day at the office'," He answered.

"Alright, thank you, Dobby," I nodded, "Is everything ready for tonight?"

"It is Mistress," He nodded.

"I was going to ask if you needed help," I sighed, "I'm so bored in this house."

"No, Mistress," He smiled, "No help needed."

"Alright. Well then, I'm going to take a nap. Maybe I can do that without people hovering over me," I teased. He bid me goodbye and I walked upstairs, only to collapse on the bed as soon as I walked in.

I must have dozed off quite easily, because when I awoke, Sirius was sitting on the bed beside me, and gently brushing hair away from my face.

"Dinnertime Darling," He smiled softly.

"Already?" I whispered groggily, snuggling back into my pillow, before shooting up in shock.

"What is it?" He asked alarmed.

"I _slept_ ," I spoke plainly, feeling a little of my body's exhaustion missing. It had built up so much over the last month that I hardly recognized the feeling of being rested, even a little bit.

"You did. Dobby told me you were fast asleep when I got home an hour ago and I had to see it for myself. I didn't want to wake you if I didn't need to, but I haven't seen you all day. I wanted to know how your surprise went," He teased.

"Is there any reason why you didn't tell me _that_ was happening today?" I teased, stretching as I got up.

"I thought it would be easier for Lily to kidnap you rather then you trying to put it off for another day. You said she needed normal, and even she agrees that we can't stop living. We might lose people, regardless of you coming back to save us all, so we should live while we're young," He explained, before leaning in for a soft kiss.

"I suppose. How was your day?" I asked as he helped me stand, moving us downstairs.

"Busy. Training and paperwork. All the higher-ups unload the bloody paperwork onto the lackeys. I don't want to see another piece of paper tonight," He teased, "How was your nap though? Actually restful?"

"Surprisingly, yes. I would have been asleep for nearly five hours," I commented, "My body feels ready for a few hours of mission planning and 'entertaining' our guests tonight."

"What about me? Are you feeling up for a little 'entertainment' after everyone leaves?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Maybe after dinner," I teasingly rolled my eyes, "I'll be exhausted after the meeting. Are you ready for your first? It's a bit much, being sworn in."

"Anything like the Death Eaters?" He teased.

"Not at all," I laughed, "Albus just asks you for a Wizard's Oath about defending the innocent, not revealing the location of headquarters or the names of our members. And then you'll have to come up with security questions for people you are partnered with or report to. You'll be paired with a member who will teach you the ropes and be your partner. I've asked that Gideon be your mentor."

"Not you, Darling?" He questioned as we walked into the Spanish Room, where Dobby had our dinner laid out.

"No. I already have two under my belt and I would not be impartial if I were your mentor."

"Doesn't our Dueling Club count?" He teased, as we sat down.

"Thank you Dobby," I smiled to the elf, who nodded and popped off.

"No," I shook my head, "This is a 'real world' situation. You need someone who won't be constantly worried about your safety. It's an awful thing to say, but you'd be surprised at the number of times a mission has nearly been lost, or _was_ lost, because someone's feeling got in the way."

"Don't worry about me at all then?" He raised a cheeky eyebrow at me.

"Of course I do. But my mission- _our_ mission, is imperative on us not letting our emotions get the best of us. The Death Eaters know they can win by taking out those closest to us, because when we let our emotions rule us, we make mistakes."

"We're Gryffindor's, Darling," He pointed out dryly, "We're quite easily provoked. They've won half the battle by your logic."

"But that doesn't mean we have to play into it further," I argued, "I won't be mentoring anyone, under the guise of still being new myself. In truth, Albus wants me focused."

"On the end," Sirius nodded solemnly, "Any idea on how you are getting the Cup?"

"Muffliato," I muttered, wandlessly casting it over the room, and sighing at him.

"What? Can't even talk about it in our own house? Who is going to hear? Dobby?" He teased gently.

"Anyone can walk through the Floo," I pointed out, "There are certain places we can discuss it. Our bedroom, under a silencing charm and with Remus and Albus, under a silencing charm."

"Silencing charm, got it," He sighed, as we ate, "But how are you going to get it?"

"I have one option," I sighed, "I have to go under Polyjuice again."

"As who?" He asked, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth and chewing for a moment before he froze.

"No," He denied in horror.

"Regulus would be with me. This would be the last one, only leaving it until right before we planned to attack Voldemort."

"And that's planned out already?"

"If it doesn't happen before our planned attack… Sometime next year. After we've got the locket."

"That's a long wait. How many are going to die from Death Eater attacks in between then and now?" He frowned.

"If I have my way, no one will," I replied, "I know about their attacks and we've countered them thus far. Can't be sure they won't figure out that we either have a spy on their side, or prior knowledge, like through the use of a Time-Turner."

"We have both," Sirius punctuated with his fork.

"Which they don't know. We can't always be there at every attack they had committed in my timeline. They'd know there was a mole, and Severus and Regulus would be in danger. I won't put their lives on the line like that. So we only show up to help save after they've already started. We give tips to the Aurors and they make arrests. Depleting their numbers is a surefire way to ensure our victory. I want Lucius Malfoy in the most secure cell in Azkaban, but to do that, we need to catch him," I huffed.

Sirius furrowed his brow, observing me as I looked back down to my plate to avoid his questioning look. I pushed around my potatoes, biting my tongue.

"Why the fixation on Lucius? He's one part of the inner circle, yes, but the same could be said for _dear Bella_ ," He asked softly.

I set my jaw, taking a deep breath, "It's personal now. Bella will _rot_ , preferably in the ground, but Lucius needs to live long enough to get Narcissa pregnant. Draco needs to be born, and Narcissa will be freed of her husband's tyranny."

"You'd let him procreate?" Sirius questioned.

"Draco was not evil, but his father is," I felt my lip tug up and I held back a snarl in finishing, "Lucius killed Lily's parents."

Sirius' eyes widened in shock, "How do you know?"

"He keeps track of his kills in a ledger. And I linked his original to a duplicate I left in its place. I plan to use it as evidence to put him away for life. The Dementors kiss would be too easy a fate for that bastard."

He was a quiet a moment before he spoke softly, "You're letting your emotions get in the way of the goal."

"No, I'm letting it fuel me. There is a difference," I argued, stabbing a potato.

"Darling," Sirius started, "It wasn't your fault."

"It was," I whispered, "I could have stopped it."

"No, you couldn't have. Was it part of that list of events 'Future Dumbledore' had given you?"

"No, but I could have told Dumbledore they hadn't survived last time and to watch them closer. I owed that to Lily."

"You didn't know how, or when they died, so that left a lot of places for Death Eaters to attack them. They couldn't be watched every moment of the day," Sirius played Devil's Advocate, "And you had a mission given to you; protect Harry, kill old Voldy. Nowhere in the job description did it say you had to form friendships with us."

"It was easier, having you close. And then… I got _too_ close. I let you all into my heart…" I sobbed, "And I failed my best friend… I failed Lily! I'm the reason her parents are dead!"

Sirius got up from his seat, coming to hold me as I finally confronted my guilt. I cried against his shoulder, holding onto him for dear life as he rubbed my back.

"Lily will understand. You did everything you could, with the information you were given. 'Future Dumbledore' left it out, maybe because he thought it wasn't important to the events that led Lily and James to have Harry. Sounds like a right bastard after everything you've told me," He muttered the last bit.

"But Albus isn't like that, not _this_ time. He's not manipulative, because he has all the pieces of the puzzle now. If anything, _I'm_ the manipulative one; strategically moving things to help them happen the right way. He was doing his best when he asked Alastor to send her parents home with Aurors. It was more than they probably got last time," I argued, "He knows his ego was his downfall last time. He's better for me coming back and changing his stance."

"And we are all better for you coming back," Sirius pointed out, "Lily has her sister because of you. You warned James and prevented the animosity between the sisters. She has you as well. She knows you lost your parents, and she had a kindred spirit in you even before her own were killed."

"But I want to save them all," I cried, "This mission can't be selfish. They all deserve to live!"

"They do, but life doesn't work out that way Darling," Sirius spoke softly, "Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes, and it takes, and it takes. We'll all face it, and we'll all lose. Even those stupid enough to make Horcruxes."

"That was quite poetic," I gave a little smile despite my tears, "Did you just make that up?"

"I did," He smiled in return, "Maybe I'll write a book, about this, once everything is over. " _The Adventure's of A Time-Traveller's Husband_." Catchy, isn't it?"

"You? Write a book?" I teased.

"Eh, maybe not. You're right, I'll be selfish and keep my genius a secret," He chuckled. I sniffed, wiping my eyes, "I still feel so guilty. And if we ever have to tell Lily about my secrets-"

"We'll face that together. You had no prior knowledge of the events, and she will understand. She might send you a few Stinging Hexes, just like James will probably when he learns we knew of Mum and Dad's…"

We both went silent at the thought of Euphemia and Fleamont's impending passing. I took his hand tighter, "Together. I will be there for you, I promise."

"Like Mum said, no mourning until it's happened," Sirius offered weakly.

"Sirius," I whispered, cupping his cheek gently, "It's alright to be sad now. You get what most people don't; time. You know how you lose them, and you know the general timeframe, but don't waste the time you have now on being so sad you can't enjoy their company."

"I'll be sad here, when it's just you and me. Sound fair?" He huffed.

"Yes," I nodded, "Very fair."

"Can we… can I do something you'll think very sacrilegious?" He teased after a moment of silence.

"What's that?" I chuckled.

"I have this fantasy… Maybe you have it too," He mused, looking off in thought.

"Explain this fantasy Mr. Black, and I might be inclined to agree," I replied breathily.

"Better yet," He responded, standing me up only to toss me over his shoulder. I shrieked in delight as we left our half-eaten food, with him moving quickly towards the Library.

"Really?" I teased as he set me down. But he wasn't finished. Withdrawing his wand, he transfigured my clothes quickly and silently, leaving me in a shortened version of my Hogwarts uniform. The skirt hung just under my bum, the shirt stretched tight across my chest, with my breasts practically spilling out as my tie hung loosely between them. He muttered one last spell at my abdomen before placing his wand aside.

"Really? Naughty Schoolgirl?" I chuckled as he began stripping himself of his shirt.

"Oh _yes_ ," He moaned, surging forward to attack my neck with open mouth kisses.

* * *

As we had come down from our highs, after Sirius had taken me up against the stacks, on the desk, on the rug… Needless to say, I was aching slightly from the workout our session had put me through, so I went to take a pain potion as he drew us a bath. I hummed in contentment as we soaked, and he chuckled, "You sound like you're purring, Kitten."

Tapping into my Animagus, I gave a real lioness purr as I rested my head against his chest. He laughed, kissing the top of my head, " _That's_ my Sassenach."

"I feel… oddly peaceful," I commented after a moment of silence.

"Is it so odd to feel peaceful in my arms?" He teased.

"No, it's where I feel most at peace these days," I replied, tracing my fingers lightly over his chest, "I've just got so many things on my mind that I forget to take a breath like this."

"Well, how about I help take things _off_ your mind? Any last-minute details for the wedding?"

"All taken care of. Invitations were sent out last week, and the dresses have been purchased. What about your dress robes? Or were you wearing a suit?"

"Ah! That's what I forgot to do. I'll get on that tomorrow," He muttered guiltily.

"That's alright," I chuckled, "I assume the rest of the boys haven't either then."

"No, James was dragged yesterday to the shops by Lily, and she frightened Peter and Remus into going today. Your Maid of Honor is a scary one," He commented.

"And yet you are the last to get your outfit together," I laughed, "Classic Sirius."

"Anything else, Darling?" He smirked, "Perhaps with _hunting_?"

"No," I shook my head once, "For now everything is planned. It's just a waiting game. But the more we wait, the more anxious I get."

"You aren't serious about using Polyjuice, are you?" He questioned softly.

"I am. No one would suspect, and… I have her wand."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"From Malfoy Manor, when we had been taken there by Snatchers. Upon our abrupt leaving, she had been disarmed by Dobby. And once we got back to Shell Cottage, that's when we hatched the plan to break into Gringotts in the first place. I used her wand for identification."

"And where is it?"

"Safe. I won't tell you anymore, so stop asking," I gave him a knowing smile.

"It's like you don't trust me," He smirked down on me.

"When you have that look in your eye, no, I don't," I teased before reaching for my watch outside of the tub. I sighed, "We should start got get ourselves ready. Our guests should be arriving soon."

"ANYONE HOME?"

Sirius and I both chuckled, before I corrected myself, "I seem to have misjudged the timing of our friends."

"Just a bit, Darling," He teased. I got out quickly, drying off and dressing before I rushed downstairs. I pulled my hair up as I walked calling out, "Coming!"

"Ah, there's our hostess," Lily smiled at me in greeting, before looking concerned, "Why's your hair all wet?"

"Well, if you must know," I teased, greeting her with a smile, "Sirius and I were in the midst of a soak when you called out."

"Padfoot _bathes_?" Peter teased.

"Of course he does Pete," James chuckled, "His hair can never be dirty, remember?"

"Bit of a girl, if you ask me," Remus quipped, as the Floo went off again.

"At least I don't smell like a wet dog all the time," Sirius argued from the doorway, as the girls came in one by one, "Remus doesn't have the option."

"Remus doesn't smell," Marlene rolled her eyes, waltzing over to greet her boyfriend.

"Hello love," He smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss as I called for Dobby.

"Dobby," I smiled at the elf, "Could we please have a tea service before our other guests arrive?"

"Yes Mistress," He smiled, popping away.

"So, any clues as to what we can expect tonight?" Peter asked as he perused the shelves of the drawing-room.

"You'll each be asked to swear a wizards oath, about secrecy and defending the innocent, and then you'll be assigned a mentor. Be prepared to make security questions, something new with each person you are in contact with or report to," I explained as Dobby came back in with a large tea service cart, "You'll be at wand point when asked in the future."

"Why?" Mary questioned in concern.

"To ensure you can't use Legilimency. If you do, you most likely were captured by Death Eaters and they are using Polyjuice to infiltrate our ranks. It's for safety that Order members have their wands drawn first in that situation, to easily subdue," I elaborated.

"Sounds terrifying," Dorcas commented.

"Perhaps, but when you know your answers, you won't hesitate," Sirius shrugged.

"Do you know who our mentors are yet?" Lily asked. I shook my head, "I just know I'm not able to be one, since I'm so new."

"You've been in the Order for almost a year," James grumbled, "Very sure you could teach those old dogs a few tricks."

"Yes, but I have other things I need to focus on now, and it wouldn't do well to have my attention split between two missions," I commented, beginning to hand out teacups and saucers to the girls, while Dobby helped serve the boys.

"You've got a solo mission?" Marlene smirked.

"It's more research and collection," I worded my answer carefully, "Tracking, mainly."

"So, who's going to Dorcas' first game next week?" Sirius asked, steering the conversation away from Order business. As the Order members began arriving, I ushered them to the dining room, where Dobby was ready with more tea and refreshments. Dumbledore swept in, reminding me of an older Severus with his quick movements and billowing robes.

He was quick about inducting our new members, introducing them to their mentors and handing out assignments and patrols. We all gave what information we'd heard over the last month, and when it came my time, I merely pursed my lips as I thought of how to word my own experience in the snake's pit.

"I was tasked with infiltrating the wedding of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. I posed as a French Ministry worker's daughter, and left promptly at 9:30, before my 'date' could be cornered to introduce me to Voldemort. I was able to sneak into the library at Malfoy Manor, gathering paperwork related to money being laundered from the larger families to aid Voldemort."

"Each document was duplicated and the originals are at a secure location, along with a very stupid mistake Lucius made," I smirked secretly, "A ledger, detailing every one of his kills. I duplicated that as well, linking the duplicate to transfer new entries to the original."

"Good Godric," Elphias barked out a laugh, "We've got a live one!"

"Not yet," Dumbledore warned, "A ledger with names could mean anything. Miss Urquart has provided us with the evidence, should he be caught in the _act_."

"I plan to do just that," I nodded to Dumbledore.

"A noble goal Hermione, but you have other matters to attend to," He reminded me, and I bit back the barbed retort that I was _well aware_ of my duties in this war.

As the meeting wrapped up, I bid goodnight to our members as they popped off through the Floo. Emmeline and Fabian caught me to ask if Sirius and I could come for dinner next week, and I accepted as Sirius was in deep discussion with Gideon in the dining room with Dumbledore still lingering and speaking to Alastor.

The Prewett's left, and Alastor behind them. I sighed, turning to find Gideon striding towards me.

"Gid," I smiled before he drew his wand to disarm me, leveling his wand with my nose.

"Who _are_ you?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes at me. I narrowed mine back in defiance as I shielded my mind.

"Gideon," Sirius spoke lowly, wand drawn on our friend, "Remove your wand from my wife's face."

"What the devil-?" Dumbledore asked, quickly disarming Gideon and Sirius, "Mr. Prewett, I trust you have a very good explanation for why you have your wand pointed at Miss Urquart _in her own home_."

"In the hospital, you knew just where to look for George's mole. No one else had even seen it, yet. And I _heard_ you," He narrowed his eyes on me, " _Promising to protect them_?"

"Not out of the question when I had just experienced two familial bonds provoked and sealed in the space of a few minutes. I was very emotional," I reasoned with him.

"But what was fishy was the way any little movement caused you to look haunted. I saw the way you looked at George's ear, or the top of Fred's head," He argued, "The haunted look in your eyes as if you were…"

"As if I were... what?" I raised a brow.

"I don't know exactly," He deflated, before his anger inflated, "But I know you are hiding _something_. You knew Molly was having two boys, long before it was even possible to have known. Are you… are you a Seer?"

"Don't insult me," I sneered, "Divination is the biggest load of Hippogriff shite. Some may have the gift, but there are too many imposters to be able to tell the difference."

"Hermione," Dumbledore interrupted, "I believe we may have to put his mind at ease."

"Albus," I sighed, "I was handling it just fine."

"But, just like Mr. Lupin, another point of view may be prudent to your mission."

"More people knowing is _dangerous_ , to _their_ own safety," I argued.

"Hermione," Sirius spoke up, "We have to trust one another. Especially now."

I looked at him, seeing his pleading eyes, and then looked back to Dumbledore.

"If you believe he can't be responsible with your secret," He shrugged, "A memory charm should work to fix the problem."

"No," I spoke sternly, letting out a breath as I looked at my feet, "He's been loyal and true. If I get the same Oath Remus and Sirius gave, that will be enough for me."

"What _Oath_?" Gideon demanded from the three of us.

"A Wizard's Oath. I won't ask it of you now, only after you know why it must remain a secret. If not, you forfeit any right to the knowledge and _I_ will put the memory charm on you myself. And make no mistake, you _won't_ remember. I wiped my parents' memory of my existence, including their identities, to keep them safe," I warned him.

"… Fine," He set his jaw.

"It will take me a moment to put the memories together. Albus, would you go with him?"

"Of course, my dear," He smiled softly at me, "Mr. Prewett, we'll be using Miss Urquart's Pensieve. And I will explain as we view her memories."

"Once you are out, we'll answer questions," Sirius added, "Remus had loads."

"I'm omitting names," I looked to Albus, "Don't mention them if you can't hear them."

"Changing the course of history does require some discretion," Albus smiled, eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

I was quick about retrieving my wand and pulling the memories I needed, placing them gently in the Pensieve Sirius had pulled from his hiding spot, along with a few of the bottled memories. Gideon was silently seething, while Dumbeldore perused the shelves of the Drawing Room like Peter had been not an hour earlier.

"Alright, it's ready," I called, stepping back so that Dumbledore could step up. Gideon was watching me with hard eyes, much like Remus had back at Christmastime.

"We'll be but a moment," Dumbledore nodded, gesturing for Gideon to submerge first. Gideon said nothing but did as he was asked.

Dumbledore dunked his face into the pool of memories, as Sirius came to hold me from behind, "He will understand."

"He was my first friend in the Order," I frowned, "How could he trust me again, after this?"

"He will," Sirius assured me.

We sat on the couch, gazing into the fire as we waited impatiently for Gideon and Dumbledore to finish in the Pensieve.

"Less than a month and we'll be married," Sirius whispered in my ear.

"It's kind of hard to believe," I teased half-heartedly, before remembering, "You called me your wife."

"I did, didn't I?" He chuckled, "It's hard to see you as anything other than that. My soul bond, wife, partner…"

"Sassenach?" I reminded him with a smile.

"My Sassenach, my time-traveler," He whispered, kissing me lips sweetly, pulling back to smile at me, "I'm serious about that book though."

"You're always Sirius," I teased, making him pinch my sides in humor.

"Cheeky minx," He smiled as I laughed amid his tickling.

"Hey, I should be allowed to tease you about that. I'm your wife," I beamed at him.

"I might as well start calling you it from now on," He winked.

"I wouldn't mind in the slightest," I spoke softly, "Husband."

"So," A voice spoke behind us, making Sirius and I turn and stand.

"You're a ways from home," Gideon spoke calmly as Dumbledore smiled. I looked at Gideon, seeing his anger had dissipated, as I spoke, "In a way, yes."

"You're going to be the one… to end him?"

"Yes, it seems that way," I set my jaw.

He looked between Sirius and I pensively, before looking back to Dumbledore, "Can I have my wand back now?"

"Nothing else? No burning questions?" Sirius asked, trying to put himself in between Gideon and I, as Dumbledore handed the man his wand.

"No. There is a fine line with how much I should know. For example, I know that I die, in the near future, around the same time the Potter's child is supposed to face Voldemort as an infant. Now I guess that won't happen, but I shouldn't try to find out how I died. Keep something in life a secret," Gideon shrugged.

"A lot of things can be prevented, Mr. Prewett," Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder, "Which is why Hermione is here. Thousands of lives can be spared with the knowledge she possesses. One just has to listen, and act rationally."

"So, don't rush in where angels fear to tread?" Gideon joked, looking somewhat relieved.

"Molly loves you so much, her brothers," I spoke softly, "I'd do anything to make sure your nephews grew up knowing you… that your sister didn't have to know life without you."

"I won't let you die for Fabian or me," Gideon proclaimed.

"It's funny you think you have a choice," I smirked sadly, "I may, I may not. But I made a vow to take on my friend's burden. _No one_ is taking that from me."

"No matter how badly they want to see you live past this war," Sirius commented dryly. I shot him a look, before turning back to Gideon, "That was my vow. To protect him, to take his place, even at the cost of my own life."

"I saw that. I saw you… come back," Gideon trailed off.

"Not the most pleasant experience of my life at first, but it had several perks and advantages," I teased, smiling over at Sirius, turning back to Gideon, "You understand why this cannot be public knowledge, right? We have the upper hand against Voldemort, but the more people that know…"

"The more they will be in danger," He finished my thought, nodding and setting his jaw as he stared into the fire.

"What can I do? Besides the Oath?" He asked, "Need any help with the… what were they called?"

"Horcruxes," I spoke softly, "I was stealing one at Malfoy Manor. I believe we've got everything settled with that side of things until we need to destroy them. For now, we need to maintain our spies covers."

"Alright," Gideon nodded, pulling his wand out again, holding it in front of him as he spoke.

"I, Gideon Richard Prewett, swear to not reveal any information I learned this morning to anyone not present in this room until I am given permission to, save for Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. And furthermore, I swear to aid Hermione Granger in her quest, in any form I can."


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good grief, what's the count at now for people who know Hermione's 'secret'? Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Regulus, Severus, Remus, and now Gideon? Oh well, it's just going to get more interesting from here on out. 
> 
> So, I don't think I added it to the fancast list in Chapter Two, but I have 'cast' Hugh Bonneville as Elphinstone Urquart. Someone asked about it not too long ago, but I completely forgot to add it to the beginning of the next chapters I had posted. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the moment Hermione and Sirius have been waiting for: to seal their Soul Bond!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios, or any of its characters.
> 
> Song Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this chapter, How Does A Moment Last Forever by Celine Dion.

The next day, we were up and ready for the wedding of Frank and Alice. Alice only had Lily and Marlene in the actual wedding party, but that didn't mean the rest of us weren't partying and excited for their nuptials. Sirius and I were less than two weeks away from our own wedding, which I was feeling surprisingly calm about.

Alice looked radiant in her dress robes, walking down the aisle while Frank needed to be steadied by Fabian at the altar. They spoke vows, binding their magic together, and promising to love one another even in death.

It was a beautiful ceremony that gave Sirius and me a little insight into how ours would play out. And afterward, we partied like the world was ending. Many Order members were there, watching out for the guests if Death Eaters decided to attack the joyful celebration. After the death of Lily's parents, we had been on edge, wondering who would be the next to lose their family or even one of us.

Once the wedding was over, we saw Frank and Alice off for their short honeymoon, which would last until the night of my own Hen Night, on the eve of the wedding.

Sirius and I chose to postpone a Honeymoon until after the war was over, knowing we would have a more relaxing time. Neither of us wanted to be too far from being of use to the Order, and I was limited to very few places myself as it was. I felt as though I were on house arrest, and couldn't leave without an escort.

I was beginning to narrow down my choices for an apprenticeship, and Sirius was excited that it meant I could keep an eye on Regulus while keeping myself tucked safely away at Hogwarts. It didn't hurt that Severus was also there doing his Potions Apprenticeship, so we could meet inconspicuously in regards to Death Eater intelligence.

I had decided on Charms and Transfiguration, as Mum said it was possible for me to do both. I would be overloading myself, in an effort to distract my mind from the unfairness of being locked away like a princess in a tower.

And the night of my bachelorette came upon us, and the girls decided we were going out on the town. I'd alerted Dumbledore and Mum, and Alastor and Dad were willing to put two Aurors on our tail in case we ran into trouble.

In London, Lily dragged us into a club, where they plastered me with drinks, toasting my ability to perform the impossible. Lily stood up and addressed the patrons around us.

"This woman," Lily drunkenly rambled, "Got the famed ladies man of our school to settle down, all with a little smile and a crook of her finger! Proving that Hermione Granger… Ross… Urquart-"

"Get on with it!" Marlene bellowed, slamming back another shot as we all laughed at Lily's disgruntled expression.

"To the future Mrs. Hermione Black, and the leash she's put on her dog," Lily giggled, sending us all into hysterics, along with the cheers from the club patrons.

" _For she's a jolly good woman, for she's a jolly good woman, for she's a jolly good woman_ ," The girls began singing, " _And so say all of us_!"

"You girls are too much," I laughed, wiping away a tear as the waitress brought over another round.

"This round is on the house girls," She smiled, "Enjoy!"

"Thank you," We beamed at our waitress, before giggling and taking our next shots.

"WAIT!" Marlene shouted, making us all stop.

"Never Have I Ever," She grinned manically.

"That's not fair," Mary huffed, "We know everything about each other here."

"So? Now is the time to get all of the juicy secrets we can out of Hermione!" She reasoned, with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Ugh," I put my head in my hands, "I think I'll pass. We'll be properly sloshed when we leave here, as it is. I'd like to be able to get home without splinching myself."

"You're no fun!" Marlene pouted, while Emmeline chuckled, "As your Designated Sidealong, I have to agree with the bride-to-be."

"Ohhh, we can give you your presents now," Alice beamed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Presents? Girls, you didn't have to. Just you being here is a gift to me," I teared up. Merlin, I really didn't do well drunk.

"Oh hush," Lily rolled her eyes, before downing her shot, "It's your bachelorette and you get all the sexy goods. This one is from Alice."

As I opened the gifts, most included lingerie of all colors and styles, mostly magical. And Lily's included a book, that made all the girls bust a gut laughing, as I blushed red.

"We all know how much you like to read and study, so why not on every sex position known to man or wizard," She teased, as I tried to hide the Karma Sutra.

"I'll get you back for this," I laughed at her, before gathering up my new collection. Marlene had managed to find a sexy version of the Gryffindor Quidditch kit, and I knew Sirius would love that more than me.

We all left the pub, with me sneakily paying for the tab but telling the girls someone else had as a gift. We left, with Emmeline announcing that we should Floo home from her place, before we all managed to drunkenly walk towards the Leaky.

"Aren't the stars just magical tonight?" Mary spoke, as she leaned on Dorcas for support. Dorcas smiled, looking up at the stars as well, "Tomorrow is going to be even more magical if the sky is any indication."

"When we get you girls back, you are all having a hangover cure," Emmeline chuckled, "Need you all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for the morning."

"I like the buzz in my head though. And I've made friends with the tequila in my belly," Marlene pouted.

"You'll be friends with a toilet in the morning if you don't," I gently reasoned with her.

"Fine, but we are getting just as smashed when it's Lily's turn."

"Well, the buzz was worth it while we had it," Alice snickered as we popped inside the Leaky.

Passing through quickly, we made a quick trip through Diagon, with our escorts trailing us. I felt warmth in my pants pocket and quickly took out my Galleon. We were only about 3 alleys from Emmeline's house, when I read, " _Ambush at the Prewett's. Send the Aurors ahead and apparate home_ now!"

"Oh Godric," I whispered, showing Emmeline the message from Severus.

"Girls, wait," She pulled Marlene and Lily back, flagging down our Aurors. They rushed over and I explained, "They are waiting to ambush us."

"How do you know?" One asked.

"I just got a message from a spy inside the Death Eaters," I explained, "Moody can verify that, but we can't go that way. We're all sloshed and in no shape to fight."

"Apparate now and we'll call for reinforcements."

"They'll know someone tipped you off," Emmeline whispered, looking back towards their alley.

"We'll lead them away then," The female Auror nodded to her partner, "Get to safety and call Moody for us."

"We will," I promised, grabbing Lily's hand and quickly Side-Along apparating us away. Landing on the grass on the front lawn, I heard three distinct pops behind us, turning to see Emmeline with Marlene, Mary and Dorcas, and Alice looking pale. My own stomach rolled but I willed myself not to throw up.

"Come inside. Hot chocolate will be good for our nerves, especially after a Sober Up," I encouraged the girls, shooing them in while I conjured up my Patronus, Emmeline sending her own Golden Retriever off.

"Ambush averted in Diagon Alley. We are safe, back at the manor. Come back here until all clear given by Aurors," She sent off to Fabian.

"Ambush was planned at Prewett's. Send back up. Our escorts went to lead them away," I explained hurriedly, watching my lioness bound away towards wherever Alastor was tonight.

"Come on," Emmeline sighed, putting an arm around my shoulders to lead me inside, "The boys should be here soon."

"That was a close one. But I feel like we should have stayed to help," I frowned as she guided me through the front doors.

"None of us were really in the best minds to defend ourselves," She reasoned, rubbing my arm, "Let's get you sober and then we can rest."

Lily had already doled out the Sober Up to the girls, handing me a vial before swigging her own. Dobby came in with a tray of mugs filled with Hot Chocolate, before attaching himself to my leg and weeping in joy.

"Mistress is alright," He sobbed.

"I am Dobby, no need to cry," I patted his head softly.

"Would Mistress like some food for her friends? Ice cream, or sweets?"

"Some biscuits would be lovely," I smiled, seeing Dobby's spirits lift at the task of feeding us girls.

A soft pop came from outside, and Emmeline and Lily rushed from the room after sitting me down in a plush chair. A few raised voices could be heard as more soft pops followed.

" _Sirius Black, you will_ not _go in there_!" Lily bellowed in the foyer, " _It's_ bad luck!"

" _I don't give one_ shite _about traditions, Lily! My future_ wife _was in danger tonight_ ," Sirius argued, his voice getting closer as I heard Emmeline and Lily trying to wrangle him back.

I huffed and got up, marching into the hall, "He's going to be unreasonable until he sees me, so why not let him?"

Sirius was being held back by James, Emmeline, Lily, Peter and Remus in a very comical fashion, as they all froze at the sound of my voice. They each had an appendage and Peter had jumped onto Sirius' back. I couldn't help laughing at the sight they made before they all released him. He stumbled forward, enveloping me in his arms in a tight hold, "Thank Merlin, you're alright."

"Severus," I whispered in his ear, knowing Remus heard it, seeing our werewolf friend sag in relief.

"Thank the tosser for me, will you?" Sirius teased, burying his face in my hair and inhaling deeply, "Emmeline's message gave us all a bloody collective heart attack."

"We're all okay," I promised.

"I'm going to go check the wards," Gideon offered after Dorcas had run in to hug him. She blushed and backed up as the girls all greeted their respective partners with hugs of relief. Gideon kissed her cheek, smiling before going back through the open front door and closing it behind him.

"Hot chocolate anyone?" I offered the men, while Sirius had still not let go of me.

"Sober Up first," James groaned, "Everything we had isn't sitting well after that scare."

"Why is your hair pink?" I teased Sirius, tugging at one curl.

"Rosmerta's was crowded and the boys claim they might lose me if I didn't stand out," He grumbled, "Took my wand too."

"They _didn't?_ " I scoffed in disgust, "How were you supposed to defend yourself?"

"My point _exactly_!" He exclaimed, pulling back to hold my face and searching my face, "You're really okay?"

"Didn't even alert them. I'm here," I promised him, putting my hand over his heart.

"Merlin, I can't wait for tomorrow," He smiled in relief, "Knowing you'll be bound to me, stronger… I just want you safe, you know that right?"

"I know," I smiled softly, "I want you and everyone else safe."

"Eh, they can take care of themselves. You are my wife," He winked, before ducking to capture my lips softly.

"Mmm," I moaned, feeling him pull me impossibly closer as his tongue traced my lips. In a quick second, Sirius had been pulled away and was gazing at me longingly as I watched him being levitated away from me.

"Not a chance, lover boy," Lily growled, "Go to Mum and Dad's and tell them what happened. All the boys should be getting ready there anyways."

"It's past midnight anyway, so we should all be getting some rest," Emmeline argued, while Fabian and Gideon mentioned they should go check to see if the house was given the all-clear.

"Love you, Darling," Sirius called forlornly as he was shoved into the Floo.

"Love you," I chuckled, while Marlene started pulling me towards the stairs.

When I was safely tucked in my bed, I was watched over by Lily, who mixed me a calming draught with some dreamless sleep. She handed it to me with a knowing look, and I sighed as I accepted it. If I didn't take the vial, the very real threat may seep into my dreams and color everything about tomorrow.

I fell asleep with a gentle humming reaching my ears.

* * *

The morning light found my face as the curtains were opened, and Dobby placed a tray of food next to me on the bed. Lily and Alice were already milling about in the room, setting up our dresses and their shoes, Marlene at the vanity, and Mum and Euphemia helping Mary and Dorcas style their hair.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Marlene teased, getting my attention. I turned to see her smirking at me.

"My hair is a disaster, isn't it?" I frowned.

"Not to worry. I've got a whole bottle of Sleekeasy's with your name on it," Euphemia chuckled as I sat up.

"Thank you Dobby," I smiled to the elf.

"Mistress is most welcome," He smiled shyly before popping off.

"Eat now, because by noon, you'll be walking down that aisle," Lily ordered. I stuck out my tongue at her and started tucking into the food. The girls milled about, talking about what hairstyles they thought I should wear with the dress, or Lily popped off with Euphemia to make sure the menu was correct for the dinner tonight.

Mum came over to sit next to me on the bed, handing me a cup of tea off the tray, "So my dear, are you ready?"

"I feel like I have a cage of Cornish pixies in my stomach. Is that normal?" I snickered, spotting a note on the tray.

"It is. I was just as nervous marrying your father," She admitted, "Even though I knew I loved him, it was still terrifying to make that commitment."

"Well, you didn't show it," I smiled, plucking the note off the tray.

 _Dearest Hermione,_ read the front of the card.

"I think I'll leave you to your love note," She smiled, getting up off the bed and moving to help Alice with her hair.

* * *

_My Darling, my love, my soul bond,_

_To get to marry you this beautiful sunny day, will be the single most amazing moment of my life. Your love and sacrifice were a beautiful gift to be granted. Who am I that you would love me so, that you'd tie your life and magic to my own? Simply put, I am unworthy of your love, and the light you bring to my life in this dark time. I would pray to any deity or higher power that would listen, that I be given a long and joyous life with you by my side, and we'd never know such pain as you have._

_I can't wait to kiss you_.

* * *

I pressed my lips together in a giddy smile as I closed the note and held it to my heart.

Marlene dragged me out of bed a few minutes later, and shoved me unceremoniously into the bathroom to clean myself for the day. A bath of steaming hot water awaited me, with little drawstring tea bags floating in the water.

"They are for cleansing and ceremony," Mum called from behind the door.

"Thank you," I chuckled, "I was wondering why there were teabags in my bathwater."

"Calendula for healing, lavender for calm, rose for glow, and daffodil. These are traditional for every bride," Euphemia assured me from the other side of the door.

"What's the daffodil for?" I asked, to which I was met with snickers as I lowered myself into the steaming water.

" _Fertility_ ," The girls giggled. I nearly jumped out of the water when I registered what they said, but stayed in to keep them from laughing anymore.

After I had dried off and dressed in my dressing gown, I walked out to sit in the vanity chair and Marlene immediately set to work on my hair. I laughed as she did end up using the whole bottle of Sleekeasy's, just to help tame the monster on my head. The curls fell softly over my shoulder before she pulled together a beautiful updo. My hair began as a half braided crown, ending at the base of my skull in a messy bun, with curled wisps pulled out at my temples.

"Marlene, you've done it again," Mary beamed, coming to admire me in the mirror.

"That I have," She beamed proudly, before turning my chair around to start my makeup, "Now, hold still."

"Why does this feel more like torture than relaxing?" I teased Lily who was smoothing out her own dress.

"Because you slept in," She smiled.

"Who gave me the calming draught?" I countered, with teasing narrowed eyes.

She rolled her eyes, moving to look out the window. She gave a little wave, before she turned back to me, "The boys are here. I should make sure they remember what they are doing."

"Show up, stand at the altar and not pull pranks on my wedding day," I reminded her.

"And _behave_!" Euphemia and Mum added as Lily walked out the door.

"Is Sirius' hair still pink?" I asked Euphemia.

"Oh, I fixed that the moment he fell through the Floo," She waved me off. Marlene turned my head back and gave me a stern look, before continuing to dust my face.

A knocking came at the door, and I opened one eye to watch Mum go answer it.

"Close," Marlene sighed in exasperation.

"Your father wanted to check to see if you needed anything," Mum explained.

"Don't tell me; he's pacing," I teased, with my eyes still closed.

"I imagine all fathers pace nervously on the day of their daughter's wedding," She chuckled. Marlene gave one last swipe before standing back and congratulating herself, "My best work!"

"Can I see now?" I sighed, as she prevented me from turning towards the mirror.

"No, you need the full effect. And Lily isn't back yet," She hushed me, guiding me over to my dressing screen. Behind it, my lingerie for under the dress had been laid out, and the dress hung on a hanger from the screen. I quickly got into my things, noting the blue garter Alice had gotten me yesterday in the pile of underthings. Shimming everything on, I carefully stepped into my dress, wandlessly zipping up the back and straightening the skirt.

The door opened and I heard Lily ask, "Did I miss it?"

"No, you are just in time," I chuckled, "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready!"

Stepping out from behind the dressing screen, I found the girls and both my adoptive mothers waiting for me. The girls gasped as Mum burst into quiet sobs, seeing me in the full ensemble.

"Oh Hermione," Lily sniffled, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"So, I take it I look awful?" I teased, before turning to see myself in the full-length mirror.

I was speechless. Only once in my life had I felt beautiful, at the Yule Ball when everyone turned to watch me enter with Victor. But even underneath the makeup and the beautiful updo, I knew it was me. Marlene had just worked with what I had, as she had done many times before. The dress completed the look, making me feel like a goddess and a princess in one. My wedding day had never been something I fantasized about when I was younger. Even through my Hogwarts years, it didn't seem like something to obsess over. But seeing myself dressed up like this, this is what I imagine I would want for my own daughter one day. To feel beautiful and loved. It's what my own parents would have wanted for me.

Turning back, I tried very hard to keep my tears at bay, not wanting to ruin the makeup Marlene had spent careful time on. I smiled at my girls, who rushed me, hugging me tightly.

"Girls, girls, you'll wrinkle the dress," Euphemia teased, gently prying them off of me. They released me reluctantly, Lily quickly smoothing out the dress before stepping back to let Mum approach me. She beamed at me, reaching up to cradle my face in her hands as she let out a shaky breath.

"You are a vision, my dear," She spoke softly, "And it is a privilege to share this day with you."

"Oh Mum," I blubbered.

"I may not be your biological mother, but giving you away today, to your Soul Bond, means more to me than you'll ever know. You _are_ my daughter, now and always."

"I love you Mum," I choked out.

"And I love you, my dear," She whimpered, before hugging me tightly.

A knock sounded at the door, and Lily went to go answer it, smiling softly at the person behind the door. She closed it quickly, before coming back over to our little gathering, "We are ready."

"Let's not keep them waiting," Euphemia clapped, ushering us out, quickly hugging me and whispering, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Mum," I smiled at Euphemia. She sensed in my mind that I was going to say more, but hushed me, "Today is not the day for such thoughts. You have made me _so_ very happy, by making Sirius happy. You have given me peace in many ways today."

"That's all I want, for everyone. Peace," I admitted, as Mum handed me my bouquet.

"We must get outside, but your father is waiting at the bottom of the stairs for you," She beamed, gesturing for Euphemia to come along. They both squeezed my hand, before leaving quickly. I looked around the room I had shared with Sirius for many months, knowing the next time I entered, I would be his wife. I had to collect myself a moment as I thought of Harry and Ron, and how much I wanted them to share in this special day. But I would have them soon enough, and I could always show them later.

The thought didn't bring me much comfort, but I shook my head and steeled my nerves. Having a quick thought, I dug into my beaded bag for a book, removing a piece of paper that had been pressed in between the pages. I tucked it into my bouquet, along with a photograph I had of Harry Ron and me from Third year in the snow, disillusioning it in case anyone noticed.

They were with me, in my heart.

I descended the stairs carefully, and as per tradition, I was in bare feet. My dress was held carefully up, and my bouquet in my other hand as I locked eyes with Dad. Seeing his mouth hanging open slightly, a look of awe in his eyes, I felt the same sense of longing to see my biological parents once more. I couldn't share this day with them, nor could I with Harry and Ron; but people that loved me surrounded me.

Dad offered his arm as I got to the bottom step, drying his eyes with a handkerchief before beaming at me, "You look radiant, my dear."

"Thank you Dad," I blubbered slightly, taking his offered handkerchief to dab at my own eyes. Taking his arm, he spoke again, "I know I haven't been your father very long, but I am proud of you today. I love you very much my dear, and it is an honor to be standing in for your father. Nothing I take lightly."

"I love you too Dad," I smiled, as he walked us towards the patio doors. As the doors opened, the charmed gramophone started playing.

_How does a moment last forever?_

_How can a story never die?_

_It is love we must hold onto_

_Never easy, but we try_

_Sometimes our happiness is captured_

_Somehow, our time and place stand still_

_Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

_Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

_But when all else has been forgotten_

_Still our song lives on_

_Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

_Maybe some memories not so sweet_

_But we have to know some bad times_

_Or our lives are incomplete_

_Then when the shadows overtake us_

_Just when we feel all hope is gone_

_We'll hear our song and know once more_

_Our love lives on  
_  
We walked steadily on, down the stone patio stairs and towards the aisle between the chairs on the back lawn. I saw all the guests first, friends, Order members and family. My adoptive grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins were seated towards the front, along with plenty of our Hogwarts classmates. And finally, I looked up to see Sirius as we paused.

Albus motioned for everyone to rise.

James touched his shoulder, pointing wordlessly to me in shock. The boys mirrored James' awe, and Sirius finally looked up at me. He stumbled back in shock, holding a hand up to his mouth as Albus steadied him.

I chuckled softly, seeing Sirius' drop his hand to beam at me with watery eyes. Dad started pulling me forward slowly, continuing our march to the altar.

_How does a moment last forever?_

_How does our happiness endure?_

_Through the darkest of our troubles_

_Love is beauty, love is pure_

_Love pays no mind to desolation_

_It flows like a river through the soul_

_Protects, perceives, and perseveres_

_And makes us whole_

Sirius wiped his eyes gently as I got closer, taking a calming breath as Mum rose to meet us by her seat.

_Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

_But when all else has been forgotten_

_Still our song lives on_

_How does a moment last forever_

_When our song lives on_

"Please be seated. Welcome, one and all, to this joyous occasion. Today I have the great honor to bond together for life, this marvelous witch and wizard. Who gives this witch to this wizard?" Albus asked, loud enough for the audience to hear.

"Her mother and I, heads of the House of Urquart, do," Dad spoke, as Mum kissed my cheek softly. Dad smiled at me, kissing my cheek before placing my hand in Sirius' outstretched one, clapping him on the shoulder in greeting. I let him lead me closer to the altar, where Lily took my bouquet as she sniffled.

Albus tied a golden cord around our joined hands and asked, "Does this couple come today with the blessings of their Houses?"

Immediately, Dad and Andromeda stepped forward, each with a different colored cord in their hand.

"As the chosen representative of our family, I give the blessing to forever bind the House of Urquart, to the House of Black." Andromeda stepped forward, grinning as she handed the black cord to Albus. We both beamed at her, the excitement crackling in the air as we neared our bonding's crescendo. It had been nearly a year in the making, and I could hardly wait a moment more.

Dad stepped up and spoke. "As the chosen representative of our family, I give the blessing to forever bind the House of Black, to the House of Urquart."

He then handed the red cord in his hand to Albus, pressing a gentle kiss to my temple before he went to rejoin Mum.

"Sirius and Hermione, these cords will now bind your hearts, lives, and magic as one. The vows you've taken should not be treated lightly. As your hands have been bound together, so shall the rest of your lives be intertwined, your vows taken as a strong foundation for the days ahead. Is this union one of your own desire?" Albus asked as he tied the cords with a few quick movements of his wand.

"It is," We said together.

"Do you swear upon your magic to be faithful partners?"

"We do."

"Do you swear upon your magic to love one another for the rest of your days?"

"We do," We spoke, sharing a knowing sad look. In war, you never knew when you're last day would be.

"Hermione Urquart," Albus said with a smile. "Turn to your new Lord Husband and make your vow."

"May you and yours never hunger, never thirst. May our home be filled with love, understanding and patience. And I pledge my heart, body and soul into your care, for rich or for poor, for better or worse, till death do us part. I swear this vow upon my magic."

The red cord around my wrist turned silver.

I smiled and mouthed, _I love you_.

"Sirius Black, turn to your new Lady Wife and make your vow."

"May you and yours never hunger, never thirst. May our home be filled with love, understanding and patience. And I pledge my heart, body and soul into your care, for rich or for poor, for better or worse, till death do us part. I swear this vow upon my magic."

The black cord around his wrist turned silver as well, intertwining with the single gold cord wrapped between our hands, before the braided cord turned into our wedding bands.

"Come drought, flood, storm or calm, you are _one_. One heart, one body, one _soul_. Look to each other in times of trouble, and in times of peace. And now, you may kiss the bride," Albus announced with gusto. Snatching the piece of paper from my bouquet, I held it up for Sirius to read. He nearly doubled over in laughter, before taking it and stuffing it in his breast pocket. He grabbed me around my waist, twisting me into a dip and holding my head steady with his other hand.

And as his lips descended on me, his molded to mine sweetly, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The crowd behind us cheered, but I couldn't hear them. The world faded away, until Sirius released me from the dip, pressing our foreheads together.

"I love you, wife," He breathed, smiling at me.

"I love you, husband," I replied easily, grinning madly at him with glee.

"And now, it is my honor to introduce, Lord and Lady Black," Albus pronounced clearly. Sirius put a fist in the air, cheering loudly, "And now, _we party_!"

The Marauders all howled together, and I joined the girls in laughter at their antics.

* * *

That night, Sirius and I were the last ones in the house, having been left alone for our wedding night quite quickly after the party neared its end. Lily and James were the last ones to leave, hugging us tight before going home themselves.

Dobby was happy to clean up, making himself scarce as we wandered up the stairs to our room. Opening the door, Sirius scooped me up into his arms to carry me over the threshold and kicked the door shut.

"Lady Black," He smiled gently at me, setting me on my feet by the bed.

"Lord Black," I beamed, leaning up to kiss him softly.

"Mmm, _wife_ , I need you," He moaned, pulling me against his body tautly.

"Then _take me_ ," I breathed into his kiss. He divested us both of clothes, my dress being draped over a nearby chair and his own suit being thrown into a heap on the floor.

We clawed at each other, desperate to relieve the tension we had both been experiencing all evening. The fading sunset was still streaming in our windows as Sirius laid me back on the bed, kissing down my body reverently. Threading my fingers in his curls, I anchored myself as his tongue thrashed against my center.

"Siriuuus," I moaned, "Please, I need you inside of me!"

"The way you're pulling my hair, Kitten, one would think you wanted me to stay here rather than _take you_ ," He chuckled, flicking his tongue out to wrap around my clit. I screamed, seeing stars as he edged me further and further along.

"Please, please, please," I begged, "Make me yours!"

"You already were mine, Hermione," He breathed, crawling back up my body, "My heart, my soul… and now my _wife_."

He plunged into me, setting a deep and delirious pace as his mouth plundered my own. Our moans intermingled, as I felt our bond pulling us closer. I felt the cord tying us together tighten, pulling us impossibly closer, before I felt the oddest sensation. It was an out of body experience, as if my very heart now resided in Sirius, and his in mine. Our hearts beat rapidly—and in sync—as the magic settled over us.

It was at that moment that we crashed over the edge, clinging to one another through the waves of pleasure and magic flowed through us.

"Holy shit," Sirius whispered, as I could feel our magical cores practically vibrating.

"I love you," I choked out finally, staring into Sirius' eyes reverently, seeing his own adoration for me shining back. He lowered his mouth to mine, pausing briefly as our lips touched and spoke, "I will love you until the end of my days and beyond, into eternity."

I cried happy tears, molding his lips to mine, as we reveled in our love. That night, we made love into the early morning hours, before falling asleep, exhausted, and sated in our bond.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Warning! This is a looooong one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies! Well, I feel quite foolish. For one, I haven't updated in so long. Kids and life, seem to get in the way of even having five minutes to myself.
> 
> For two, I have been rightfully chastised by another author. I had used a near word for word portion of her own wedding ceremony between Sirius and Hermione. I had changed a few things, but as I should know, it does not make it right. I used to pride myself on being able to create using my own words, and I did something incredibly cheap. I understand if someone had alerted this author. In fact, I would hope someone did the same for me. I was wrong, and I have since corrected the chapter to reflect my own words and apologized to the author in a PM. It's hard to write anything that doesn't look similar to another's work these days because we read so much, sometimes we forget those words have been used before. It's not a cop-out, because what I did was the definition of plagiarizing. I was upset at the lack of completed Hermione Time Travel Fix-It fics, so I thought I could write one to sate my own longing.
> 
> Moral of the story: Don't plagiarize. It's not only disrespectful to the author, who poured their heart and soul into writing what you took, but to yourself. Take your time, and write your own words.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios or any of its characters.

Four months later, our lives had changed slightly. I was deep into my apprenticeships at Hogwarts, and Sirius had finished his training as an Auror, passing with flying colors and shadowing under Moody.

There weren't many attacks that we weren't prepared for. Many of them were smaller scale, and attempts to pick us off. Lily and I were determined to keep spirits high around her wedding, which happened to land on All Hallow's Eve. My first instinct when the date was mentioned was to throw myself in front of Lily and James, but on the outside I remained cool and collected. _It was just a day_ , I had to remind myself, _Nothing bad had yet to happen on it_.

James and Lily were wed in the orchards of Potter Manor, as her sister gave her away. It was a proud moment for me, seeing the sisters closer than ever. The next day, Lily flooed in bright and early when James went to work, to giggle with me over the sealed Soul Bond she and James now shared.

And within the next month and a bit, Sirius and I began to spend a bit more time at Euphemia and Fleamont's home. Fleamont thought nothing was amiss with our increased visiting, but Euphemia took it in stride. She knew why, treasuring each day as though it was her last.

Boxing Day came with a sobering event. I got the call from Jamie that his parents were in St. Mungo's. Old friends had visited them with their great-granddaughter, who had just gotten over Dragon Pox but was still contagious. They took ill the next day, and Euphemia wasted no time in getting them both settled for their end.

We gathered around their hospital beds, with Lily haven taken over their care. Fleamont succumbed first, just closing his eyes for a little nap. Euphemia wept, holding onto Sirius and James' hands tightly, saying, "Do not waste a moment. Live your lives and don't you _dare_ spend more than a month in mourning. Life is precious and it deserves to be utilized in full. I love you, my boys."

Lily and I were told to cherish our children and the time we had with our soul bonded husbands.

"I love you, Mum. I promise," I spoke passionately, finishing in my head, " _I will keep them safe._ "

And as she drifted off with a smile on her face, James and Sirius let down their guards, weeping finally for their mother and father.

The service was held New Year's Eve, unintentionally dampening the mood around the holiday. They were interred on the grounds of Potter Manor, in the cemetery plot James had added in the northwest corner. This had been their home for many years, and they deserved to remain there. James was not ready to move into the manor, choosing to stay in the cottage awhile longer.

Sirius was beside himself the next few days with guilt, over not telling James he knew that his parents were dying. One evening, Sirius came back from a planned Death Eater attack, and practically mauled me. I let him take comfort in me, sensing it was more grief that was driving him to make himself feel good than adrenaline.

It was actually that night when I realized he had failed to cast a contraceptive charm.

And then I remembered my courses were extremely late anyways.

Oh shit.

* * *

I was pacing the length of the Drawing room carpet, nervously biting my lip and hoping Lily would get my message. With only having lost Fleamont and Euphemia a few weeks ago, I thought it was grief and stress that had staved off my monthly. Now, knowing Sirius had been forgetting as of late to cast the charm due to his own exhaustion from work and Order business, I was worried for another reason.

Lily burst through the green flames and asked me in shock, "What's wrong?"

"Lily," I broke down as she rushed to hug me. I sobbed into her shoulder as she rubbed my back, "Hermione, what's the matter?"

"I need you to… I know you aren't far along in your training but I… I need you to perform a charm for me. I'm too nervous to cast it myself," I explained, putting a hand on my abdomen. Her eyes widened in realization of what I was insinuating, and a glimmer of joy shone back as she asked, "How late are you?"

"A few weeks. I was supposed to begin my courses a week after the funeral," I whispered, "I didn't clue in until today when I got nauseous."

"And Sirius… you haven't told him your suspicions?"

"No, because I know _exactly_ how he will react. He'll lock me in the attic, wrapped in cotton wool, and order Dobby to do everything for me, including _spoon-feeding me_!" I exclaimed, feeling my magic flare-up tp a point I couldn't control. Lily and I jumped as a window shattered and a fair number of books on Sirius's desk exploded before I calmed down. Lily repaired the window and the books before turning to me with a small smile.

"Well, that surge of accidental magic is a big indicator," She started, "Are you sure you don't want to deny it some more?"

"Please, just… I just need to _know_ ," I sighed, rubbing my temples anxiously. She nodded, "Alright, lay down on the couch. I'll do a diagnostic charm first to rule out anything else throwing off your monthly."

I lay back nervously, as Lily waved her wand over the length of my body. It didn't glow anywhere other than over my abdomen, to which she cast a second charm.

" _Graviditatis Deprehendere_ ," She spoke firmly, before her wand shone a brilliant white light, fading and then shining again.

"Oh, Hermione," Lily's lip trembled as her watery eyes met mine, and I knew my hunch was correct.

"I am?" I asked softly, sitting up, "I'm going to have a baby?"

She nodded before pausing, "But there's a little more to it."

"What?"

"You're having twins," She pressed her lips together to suppress a smile, though her eyes gave it away.

"Try that one more time," I whispered in shock, unsure if my ears heard her correctly as blood was pounding in them fiercely.

"You. Are. Having. Twins," She spoke plainly, before chuckling, "For someone so smart, this is taking a lot to sink in."

"But… we were so _careful!_ " I exclaimed, grabbing a pillow to bury my face in, guilt coursing through my body.

"Things happen," She teased, "How do you feel about it though? Other than shock."

"I… I don't know, Lil. I have so many things I need to do and I _can't_ be pregnant when I do them. I have to drink a bloody Drink of Despair and I'm very sure that wouldn't be beneficial to these… to these babies. Oh, Godric," I put a hand over my mouth as my eyes watered, "I'm going to be a Mum."

"Ah, _there_ is a more normal reaction," She chuckled, "And no, I wouldn't recommend a poison as something you should take while pregnant."

"Oh god, Dumbledore is going to _kill_ me," I rested my face in my hands.

"You haven't said much about your missions for Dumbledore. I take it they are important to you not being pregnant," She spoke softly.

"Because… because my mission extends further than most. It's not about hunting Death Eaters or protecting innocents. My spies within the Death Eaters are where we get most of our intelligence, but I have a task that requires a little more stealth."

"Are you stealing more things for Dumbledore?" She questioned in confusion.

"Yes, but not _for_ Dumbledore. What I am stealing, are objects that have been imbued with a piece of Voldemort's soul. The correct term in the magical world is Horcrux. Dark magic, as it calls on the owner to commit murder in order to split their soul, and attached their soul to the object. They can only be destroyed by two means. Fiendfyre, or basilisk venom," I explained. Lily looked more horrified as I continued talking.

"I have collected three out of five objects, but I can't destroy them one at a time because he will feel it. Dumbledore and I plan to use that fact to weaken him before I…"

"You, _what_?"

"Before I face him."

"…Not Dumbledore? I get that you are powerful Hermione, as surely as I am sitting here, but Voldemort is-"

"Mortal after those pieces are destroyed. No more powerful than any other wizard. And… its what the prophecy states."

"What prophecy?" She asked, blinking in confusion.

"Do you remember the first day of classes? How you forgot your book in Divination?"

"Yes, you offered to go get it. Professor Heisted… she spoke a prophecy over you _then_?" She questioned, looking horrified, "What did she say?"

" _A Muggleborn shall rise from within the place she calls home. Her mind vaulted with the power to bring the Dark Lord to an end… Her spirit worn from grief but steadfast in her quest… She who brings with her the power to end the Dark Lord will change the fabric… rewrite the future… Nothing shall be as it was when the battle ends… for neither can live while the other survives._ "

Lily sat there, not blinking, staring at me incredulously for a few minutes. Suddenly she took a deep breath and got up, crossing her arms as she began to pace quietly.

I could feel her anger from where I sat on the sofa, and I spoke softly, "Dumbledore asked that I keep it to myself."

"Why?" She turned to me, the ends of her hair sparking as her green eyes flashed in fury, "Couldn't trust us, could you?"

"Of course I could," I argued, "It was one of the only things I could trust in this life, that _you_ were trustworthy. You, the Marauders, the girls, Mum and Dumbledore. But Dumbledore and Mum wanted me to blend in, fly under the radar. Keeping the prophecy a secret was part of that. Because if more people were trying to protect me more than they would someone who had been their friend longer, Voldemort would have been tipped off."

"Why? Why is it you? How did you know about these Horcrux things?" She asked, her eyes narrowing, "How come the rest of the _Order_ doesn't?"

I paused, looking over at the Pensive for a moment. When I turned back to her, she was still looking at me expectantly.

"Because-"

" _Honey, I'm home_!" Sirius's voice interrupted my thought, making Lily and I both jump as the boys tumbled through the Floo.

"Darling, back so soon from the pub?" I teased, schooling my face as James greeted his own wife with a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Remus and Peter plopped down onto the couch with greats sighs of relief.

"No, the pub was too crowded. Standing room only, even though we got a fair few rounds in. Thought we'd come back here for one last round or two," He shrugged, frowning as he took in my splotchy face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, coming over to wipe my tears, "I wasn't gone forever."

"Lily… she knows about the prophecy," I whispered, "Wants to know how I know about the Horcruxes."

"Oh shite," Remus sighed, having overheard my whispered telling to Sirius.

"Whaz 'Oh sshite' Moony?" James asked with a slight slur, as I looked over to see Lily, still looking at me crossly.

"I think… I think I need to tell her. Or all three of them," I sighed resting my head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to my temple, "Alright, I'll get the Sober Up, you set up the Pensieve."

"Okay," I nodded, feeling a sudden wave of anxiety wash over me.

"It's going to be alright," He promised, kissing my forehead. He left the room, telling everyone to stay there while he grabbed something. I was however, pulling out the Pensieve along with memories. Remus came up to me as I started pulling memories from my head and asked, "I take it this is the 'right time'?"

"No, it's 'tell them, or make Lily even angrier for waiting' time," I sighed, focusing on keeping certain information out of the memories.

"It will be alright," He echoed Sirius' soft words from a moment ago, "You are still Pack."

"Thank you Moony," I smiled up at him, my eyes watering a little as I pulled a particularly painful memory out. He gave me a reassuring smile in return pressing a kiss to my cheek, "Your welcome… Sister."

Remus lingered a moment more, taking a contemplative sniff of the air.

"Do I smell?" I teased lightly.

"No, nothing like that," He chuckled while I watched Lily pace nervously in front of the couch, "Just thought I smelled something from a few nights ago. Your scent _has_ changed though."

"Oh?" I replied weakly, internally wincing. Moony smelled the change in my hormones, which meant that Remus might be able to identify them.

"Moony is feeling... _extremely_ protective of you right now. It's probably because of the way Lily is stalking, ready to pounce. But I'm not sure if that's it."

"Probably just protective after Fleamont and Euphemia's passing. Protect the pack," I explained, hoping to throw him off.

"Perhaps," He nodded, looking thoughtful, as I swallowed thickly.

It had been my first indicator, the way Moony had hovered near Sassenach, snarling at Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail if they got near me. It was the first time since I had joined them on the Full Moon's, that I witnessed Moony's madness. Even with the Wolfsbane, Moony still acted as a shield. His behavior intrigued me and it wasn't until I realized my monthly was extremely late that I even clued in.

Sirius came back, forcing the Sober Up down James' throat, gently passing one to Peter and Remus with a smile, before sipping his own gingerly. When all the boys showed their empty bottles, Lily turned to me expectantly.

"Alright. Four at a time," I smiled weakly, "James, Lily, and Peter first."

"Who is the fourth?" Lily asked.

"Me. What you are about to see needs… clarification," I sighed softly, gesturing for everyone to circle around the enlarged bowl.

"Dunk your face in, and be prepared. None of this is for the faint of heart," I warned, steeling my nerves and submerging my face.

* * *

We materialized in a group, as the memory formed. We stood in the Great Hall, watching the scene unfold, with my friends by my side, looking on in confusion.

"This is the Great Hall. Why are we here? Is that you?" I heard Lily ask, as James and Peter looked around, "That boy looks like James!"

"This is where my life as a witch began, _"_ I smiled fondly at the little girl of my yesteryear, bushy-haired and nervously perched on the stool as the sorting hat shouted _, "Gryffindor!"_

"Who is that boy? I don't understand, how can that be you? You didn't come to Hogwarts as a First Year," Lily asked, seeing the dark-haired boy with green eyes, as my own watered.

"You'll understand soon," I assured them as Mum called out, " ***** _Potter!_ "

"Potter?" James breathed, seeing his likeness reflected back.

"My best friend," I clarified as Harry walked up nervously in the memory, "Nothing I wouldn't do for him."

* * *

_The scene changed to the night of the troll attack, and we watched how Ron and Harry saved me. The next was our first encounter with Fluffy and I laughed as we all screamed in shock when the Three-Headed Dog woke up._

* * *

"You have a penchant for finding danger, don't you?" Peter teased.

"No, that was… that was my friend's nature. He didn't need to be doing anything more than _existing_ and danger would find him. I was the one to get them _out_ of danger," I chuckled, "Just keep watching."

* * *

_We breezed through my Second Year as I was petrified for a few months, before learning that Harry had slayed the Basilisk. The memories were lingering on Third Year though, as it had important details to the story I would have to retell. The three guests to my memories took great interest when they heard Sirius' name mentioned, the escapee of Azkaban, and seeing Remus looking older and with more scars. The night of the Shrieking Shack, seeing Peter turn back, played out._

"Why does that boy look like James?" Lily pressed as Harry's name was constantly omitted from my memory.

"Because he is your son," I answered, feeling my eyes mist seeing my best friend.

* * *

" _Than you should have DIED! Died rather than betray your friends, like we would have done for you!"_

* * *

"I… I betrayed you?" Peter whispered, voice trembling, "No, I couldn't have. I _wouldn't_ have! It's not true!"

" _That_ version of you _did_ , Peter. The man you are _now_ , will never give up his friends like that."

"How… how are you here?" James asked, "If this is the future we are seeing, you'd have to come back somehow."

"That Time-Turner, with a few modifications from Dumbeldore and Severus," I pointed out, as _memory_ Harry and I repeated the last few hours in order to save Sirius and Buckbeak.

* * *

_The next few years went by quickly. The Triwizard Tournament nearly sending James and Lily into hysterics of how many times Harry was in danger. Fifth Year was filled with Harry teaching us how to defend ourselves while Dolores Umbridge refused to do so. Our capture by the Inquisitorial Squad, our escape from Hogwarts and coming upon the Battle in the Department of Mysteries suddenly, where I watched myself get hit by Dolohov's silent curse, only to then see Sirius hit by Bellatrix's killing curse._

* * *

"NO!" Peter and James shouted, unable to prevent Sirius from falling through the Veil. I looked away, feeling a small ache in my chest. Losing him even then, hurt enough that I should have recognized the bond we had.

* * *

_Sixth Year whipped by to stop at Dumbledore's death. As I didn't witness it, all we saw was the body in the Courtyard and the Death Eaters infiltrating the Castle._

_Our year on the run started at Grimmauld Place, where they heard how Regulus had given his life to obtain the Locket, and I watched James clench his jaw as the scene changed to Ron leaving us after insulting Harry._

* * *

"In many ways, I never forgave him for what he said to… your son. He'd always been jealous of him, deep down. I had no parents either at that point either. I obliviated them and sent them to Australia, hoping they'd be safe, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to reverse the charm. I had to help him, so I had to give them up. The only joy I had while we were hunting Horcruxes, was that moment," I pointed out the dancing Harry coaxed me into. I laughed at how absurd we looked, crying as the scene shifted to Godric's Hollow and their destroyed house.

"Our cottage," James muttered, frowning deeply at the way the roof looked to have been blown up. They watched as Harry and I looked down at James and Lily's headstones, and Lily turned to me, "We were gone?"

"Since he was just over a year old. Halloween night, 1981," I nodded, "But it won't happen this time around."

"Why won't it?" James asked, "If he was meant to defeat Voldemort, he could still come after him… We could still die."

"Because there will be no prophecy about him. You _will_ be safe," I whispered, watching myself battle Nagini, "I'm sorry if the next bit is distressing. You can look away and I will tell you when it's over."

"Distressing?" Lily asked hesitantly, as we watched Ron come back, before the scene changed to the Snatchers grabbing us.

* * *

_My torture at Malfoy Manor crept up quickly, Lily crying out in horror as Bellatrix Crucioed me, carving into my arm as my memory self screamed. Our escape was bittersweet as they all recognized sweet, little Dobby dying in Harry's arms. Gringotts and the Final Battle blurred by, lingering on Ron's death._

" _Hermione…" He wheezed, his eyes scared as I laid him down on a cot._

" _Ron, don't speak. Madam Pompfrey!" I yelled, watching as the nurse ran over as fast as she could._

" _Ronald!" Molly nearly screeched, a scared look passing over her._

"Oh my Godric, Molly," Lily breathed.

" _Mum," He drew a ragged breath._

" _Oh dear," Pompfrey said, and I looked up at her, seeing her face._

" _What is it? You can fix it? Right?" Molly's lip trembled._

" _His lungs. I have nothing… The muggles call it smoke inhalation. The inside of his lungs are burnt beyond repair of a healing charm," She spoke softly and my heart bottomed out, looking back down to Ron, who looked resigned to his fate._

" _It's okay," He wheezed through a smile, "Save _. Protect him, just like you've always done."_

" _Ron, no," Molly sobbed, as Ginny and Arthur came over quickly._

" _His lungs," I whispered, seeing Ginny's eyes filling quickly with tears._

" _I love you Mum," He coughed, "Dad…"_

" _We love you too Son," Arthur's voice trembled, as Ginny sobbed by her brother's head._

" _Ginny, don't cry," He smiled at her, "Just have a good life."_

" _Ron, no," Molly cried in anguish._

" _Save him, Hermione," Ron's hand grasped my own with his last bit of strength._

" _Ronald," I whispered, leaning forward to press my lips to his forehead softly. As I pulled back, he smiled, "Save *****, and then_ live _."_

_His eyes grew dark, his chest rising one more time, before falling flat. Molly's sobs echoed throughout the Hall, Arthur's eyes releasing a few tears as he held his wife. A scuffle came through the doors, where George and Percy were carrying a body. Molly's cries doubled in strength as we all saw who it was._

* * *

"That's Freddie they are bringing in," I spoke softly.

Lily was sobbing, as I watched my godson's body laid on a cot next to his brother. James and Peter watched more dead being brought in, Remus and Tonks among them. I had to take a steadying breath when I remembered everything about that day. The dead, the smell of smoke, dust, the piece of rock in my shoe digging into my heel as my foot went numb.

* * *

_Beside me, I saw the lifeless eyes of my best friend, staring back at me. Ron's normally freckled face was ashen and lifeless. I cradled his hand in my own, pushing his hair away from his eyes, which looked back at me unseeing. I looked away, noticing Harry at the entrance of the Great Hall. He locked eyes with mine and I shook my head slowly. I watched him run over, looking incredulous at the sight of the two Weasley bodies on the floor. The remaining Weasley's were weeping over Fred's body, next to Ron's and for the life of me, I couldn't hear it. It's like the world around me had gone silent. Harry's eyes teared up, like mine had, but mine refused to fall.5_

" _I watched the memories," Harry's voice broke through my bubble as he crouched by Ron's head, laying a gentle hand to close our friend's eyes._

" _*****-" I started but he cut me off._

" _I think you know Hermione, you know what I am," His voice was thick with emotion and I nodded, my tears finally falling._

" _I'll come with you," I whispered. He pulled me up suddenly and we walked out to the front hall, away from the mourning of our friends and comrades. Kingsley was there waiting, looking resigned as he put up a silencing charm for the three of us._

" _*****_ _, what are you doing? Kingsley?" I asked the man, as Harry faced me._

" _No, you need to stay here, Hermione. I need you to be safe. I couldn't protect Ron, but I can protect you," He spoke determined, looking up at me with hard eyes._

" _*****_ _***** Potter, that is not your call to make!" I spoke sharply, "I'm going with you."_

" _I won't let anyone else die for me. No one should have. Kingsley, keep her here," Harry spoke up, looking behind me._

_I tried to follow Harry, but arms circled around my waist, holding me back. I screamed and cried, watching Harry retreat from the Front Hall, heading towards certain death. When Kingsley was sure Harry had gone, he released me slowly. I was frozen for a moment, before I realized what I was craving in that moment._

"He was my brother in all but blood," I explained as I watched myself grieve in silence as Harry left me behind, "I still haven't forgiven him for taking away my choice to go with him. He shouldn't have been alone, but I had a destiny of my own to face."

_Before Kingsley could catch me, I was running as fast as I could out of the Great Hall. Up staircases and down hallways, before jumping over the destroyed Gargoyle statue. The door to the Headmaster's office was open and I searched the walls._

" _Professor!" I called, rousing his portrait._

" _Ah, Miss Granger. I knew I would see you shortly after_ _*****_ _."_

" _What did you tell him?" My memory self demanded._

" _Only what was shown to him," The portrait gestured to the Pensieve._

" _You knew, you knew all along he was a Horcrux but you didn't give him any clue? You sent him to die! A lamb to the slaughter! Ron is dead, and you gave us nothing but a book and a Snitch to go on. You led us on a wild goose chase, all so you could hand him over at the last minute to die! Defeating Grindelwald wasn't enough, was he? You had to outmaneuver Voldemort from beyond the grave. Had to prove to everyone that the_ great _Albus Dumbledore was still the greatest sorcerer who ever lived. Harry trusted you, we all did. You are just a coward who uses pawns to accomplish your goals." I spat._

* * *

"Dumbledore was really that bad in the future?" Lily asked in concern.

" _That_ Dumbledore tried my patience too many times. Albus isn't like that this time," I shrugged.

* * *

" _Your hunt for the Horcruxes allowed us to know the locations, and how they can be destroyed. You'll find on the shelf, next to the Sorting Hat's spot, a box. In it is something that will put you on your path."_

_I looked over, carefully climbing the ladder to where the Sorting Hat once rested. Pulling the box down, I placed it on the desk, opening it slowly._

" _My time turner," My memory self breathed._

" _Not quite."_

" _It's not the same?" I asked, still looking at the circular rings surrounding the hourglass. The sand inside was not gold, but red, pulsing with energy. There were runes I knew had not been there before. Predestination, resurrection, sacrifice and a fourth I couldn't place._

" _This Time Turner is unlike the ones the Ministry destroyed. It was experimental of Severus and I to change it, but there needed to be a Plan B."_

" _Snape helped you change this? How far am I going back? I thought bad things happened to those wizards that messed with time?"_

* * *

"Severus lived?" Lily asked, concerned with her friend and how he treated her son in my memories, despite their friendship.

"He was the Potions Master when I attended. He killed Dumbledore, but because Dumbledore knew he was already dying and it would help Severus' standing with Voldemort. We had just witnessed his death not even an hour before this. He'd been protecting your son."

* * *

" _Severus concocted the potion that imbued the Turner with power, to allow it to go back further than the maximum amount of time. The runes help guide the potion. Indeed bad things do happen to those who tamper with time. But I'm afraid this must be done. Do you love your friends and wish to prevent their deaths?"_

" _More than anything."_

" _And you wish_ _*****_ _had grown up with his parents, loved and happy?"_

" _Yes," I teared up._

" _And you'd do anything to see Voldemort fall? Even giving up your own life in promise of his destruction?"_

" _Yes," I straightened my shoulders._

* * *

"No, _"_ Lily breathed, looking at me in horror.

* * *

" _Then you, Hermione Granger, Muggle-born witch, the brains of the Golden Trio, the brightest witch of your age,_ must defeat _the Dark Lord. You are armed with all the knowledge of your experiences, of what Horcruxes Tom has created and how to destroy them. You know who will betray who, and who will need your help the most. You know what to brew and what to save for a rainy day. There will be no return from this choice. Are you ready?"_

" _How far am I going?" I asked again, squaring my shoulders._

" _If my calculations are correct, you should land somewhere in the summer of 1977. You would be completing your Seventh Year, during which time _'s parents were also set to graduate."_

" _You… you want me to go back that far? I wasn't even born yet!"_

" _You may find, with this changed timeline, you may not even run into yourself in the future. Or well, our present time," The portrait nodded, "Miss Granger, time is running out. Take Severus's memories from the pensive, and the bottle at the back. You have your bag."_

" _Yes sir," I nodded, collecting the memory and corking the vial, before grabbing the second. They glowed as I gently placed them in my bag, nestling them with the few vials of potions I still had from our hunt._

" _There is a bag underneath Fawkes perch, it may be heavy, but you will need it," He nodded. I went to pick it up, hearing the jingling of coins as I heaved it onto the desk._

" _What's in here?" I asked, peeking inside and nearly fainting at the sight of a tremendous amount of gold._

" _That is the content of my vault before I died. Gringotts has no way of tracing it back, so please put it away safely when you get to where you are going. Inside is a detailed list of events from the First War. Deaths, attacks on Muggles, and of course our best-calculated guess on when he created each Horcrux. Keep it safe."_

" _Of course sir," I answered a little dazed as I cast a Featherlight charm and put it into my beaded purse, "Thank you."_

" _Hurry now," Dumbledore's portrait beckoned me back to the desk._

_I sighed, pulling the chain around my neck, following his instruction to prick my finger and spill a drop of my blood into the sand. It glowed brighter, and I let out a shaky breath._

" _Sir… what was in the Snitch?"_

_He sighed, "The Resurrection Stone. It was the stone on the Gaunt ring. It will curse any who try to use it before the Horcrux has been destroyed. Please, when you find the ring, do not let me see it."_

" _I can promise you, that I won't let you near it."_

" _Miss Granger, your mission is top secret, except to my past self. I should be in my office, and may not take lightly to a young woman just appearing out of thin air. Use whatever information necessary to convince me. I do mean,_ anything _. Even my own past. Twenty-one turns."_

" _Yes sir," I nodded, turning the small dial. One, two, three, four, five…_

" _Good luck Miss Granger. And remember that while you are on a mission, you have allies. Allies can also become friends, friends become family, and families can last a lifetime. It's what you have been fighting for, it's what we all fight for. Love will win."_

… _Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one._

_But unlike the Time-Turner I used in Third Year, it felt more like apparating. I felt the tugging behind my navel suddenly, before I was stumbling to get my footing, back in the same spot._

" _Miss, how did you get in here?" A familiar voice said, and I turned in time to see Dumbledore, with the Elder Wand pointed at my face._

" _Professor," I breathed, feeling my body pitch forward as I lost consciousness._

* * *

"That must have been awful," Lily commented, looking unsure of what else to say.

"Oh yes. Four days total in the Hospital Wing. Three spent in a mini coma, as my body adjusted to the sudden change."

The scene changed to my explanation of my time travel to the current Dumbledore and my new identity.

* * *

" _So, who do you believe I should be?"_

" _Your name, would have raised a flag or two, if you have been born in under three years time, but there is something to be said for the power of a name. My future portrait, as I assume I had passed in your timeline, told you that you might not even run into yourself. You essentially, erased yourself out of existence, while simultaneously implanting yourself here."_

" _So, my life… won't happen?" My eyes began to water slightly._

" _No, my dear. I believe that was the price you must have paid to travel so far back. You cannot be here while existing in the future. You were, plainly speaking, born into existence the moment you appeared in my office."_

" _So… I'm the orphan now," I mumbled sadly, before giving my head a shake, "Sorry, that was terribly self important-sounding. I did this for _ and Ron, not for myself."_

" _I understand you're hurt. I believe my future self must have acted upon that hurt to entice you into this situation, and for that I am sorry."_

" _Your apology is for something that has yet to happen, and if I have my way, will not happen. I will however take comfort in the fact, that whatever your future self did to coerce me into this situation will not come to pass, thus cancelling out my anger. You do have a habit of coercion though Professor, and I will not put up with it. My mission is defeating Voldemort before he can even get within shouting distance of killing Harry. Right now, that includes protecting Lily and James. The rest of the Marauders, the Weasley's and anyone else that passed in the previous timeline included, come before your ambitions."_

_He smirked at my bold ultimatum, nodding, "I understand, my dear."_

* * *

"You came back to protect... _us_? _"_ James finally spoke up.

"At first it was just your son and Ron I was doing it for. Selfish, I know, but they were my family above anything else. Now, I can't imagine my life without any of you or anyone on our side. You became my family and as you can probably tell, I don't take that lightly," I teased, before sobering, "Even if the reverse has changed."

* * *

_As Ollivander's fingers slipped from the wood, I felt the magic rushing through my body, red sparks erupted from it before I had time to move it an inch._

" _Curious," He whispered, smiling at me as I felt my magic settle. It thrummed in my chest and fingertips, pulsing with an intensity I had never felt before._

" _What's curious?" McGonagall asked, speaking up for me._

" _This wand is made of Blackthorn. Blackthorn, which is a very unusual wand wood, has the reputation in my well-merited view, of being best suited to a warrior. At it's core, a phoenix feather. Temperamental things, phoenix cores. They are the hardest to tame, but hold a stronger power than one would assume. I harvested this feather myself, from the Familiar of your new Headmaster," He smiled, as my eyes widened._

" _Fawkes?" I whispered, looking down at the wand._

" _The phoenix gave one more feather, just one. It brings to light the question of why this wand chose you. When it's brother's owner, holds a darkness inside of him. Perhaps you are the light, the balance to the scales," He continued as he nodded, "For only someone who is capable of great things, whose heart was pure, would have been worthy of_ this _wand. I believe we can expect great things from you Miss Ross."_

_I swallowed thickly before nodding to him, "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. But for now, I just wish to complete my education."_

" _For now," He nodded, still smiling._

" _It's curious for other reasons though," He smiled as I got out my money._

" _Why?" I asked, my head still spinning from the rush of power I felt with my new wand in hand._

" _I woke up several days ago, very early morning," He waved that bit off, "And changed the core from another wand into this one. Something about my original pairing felt off suddenly. Wands are something that I am well versed in, but for some reason, I couldn't understand why I would need to change the cores. It is very unusual for a wandmaker to do so, but it was as if fate had suddenly_ changed _."_

_I shrugged slightly and said, "Thank you. I have a feeling we'd have been here all day if you hadn't."_

* * *

Again, the scene changed as I explained to the Potter's and a still silent Peter, _"_ Your son's wand was Holly and phoenix feather. That feather was meant for his wand, not mine. The prophecy wasn't the only thing that tied them together. _"_

* * *

" _I left a book in Divination," Lily moaned, "And I have a Prefect's meeting in fifteen minutes. Professor Heisted doesn't stay on school grounds and leaves after her last class."_

" _I'll go get it for you. I need the exercise," I offered._

" _Would you? You are too good to me. Do you remember how to get there?" Lily smiled._

" _Yes," I nodded, "Now go, you can't be late, Head Girl."_

" _Evans, come on! James will start the meeting without you," Remus called her from further up the hall._

" _Coming! Third row up, on the right hand side as you walk in!" She called as she ran._

" _Don't worry, I will find it," I chuckled. Marlene bid me goodbye, catching up with Dorcas and Mary. I followed the usual path up to the divination classroom, finding it empty. Tracking down the book quickly, I turned, only to have to hands grasp my shoulders. I gave a quick scream, seeing the only Professor I hadn't met, looking through me._

"A Muggleborn shall rise from within the place she calls home. Her mind vaulted with the power to bring the Dark Lord to an end… Her spirit worn from grief but steadfast in her quest… She who brings with her the power to end the Dark Lord will change the fabric… rewrite the future… Nothing shall be as it was when the battle ends… for neither can live while the other survives _," Her echoed voice stopped as her hands dropped from my arms._

* * *

"That makes so much more sense now," Lily whispered, but I stayed silent.

* * *

" _Well, this means that you have changed the future already. Your friend was not even born when his prophecy was spoken years from now, and he was fated to challenge Riddle. Now… you have_ truly _taken his place," Dumbledore nodded sadly._

" _Sir, no one overheard it. I made sure, and I'm very sure that Professor Heisted doesn't remember either."_

" _That's good," He nodded, turning as he started pacing slightly._

" _Sir, what does it mean? I can't be…"_

" _The Chosen One," He finished for me._

" _That wasn't my fate! I can't just take something from someone. I even have the same core that was meant for_ _*****_ _'s wand. It's a twin to Voldemort's wand core. That was meant to be_ _*****_ _that carried Fawkes's feather, not me!"_

" _But you_ chose _to. Hermione, you_ chose _to come back here, to fix what had happened to many who didn't deserve it. You wished your friend had a normal childhood, with both parents. You wished to take his burden, to use your keen mind and knowledge to finish Tom Riddle off before he could kill anyone you knew," He implored._

" _I'm not strong enough," I shook my head, "I was never the one with power._ _*****_ _had the stomach for all of this, I just read books to help him. I made a terrible mistake thinking I could do this by myself. How could I be so_ stupid _?"_

" _Hermione, no one is ever truly alone. Think, what is your happiest memory, the one you use for your Patronus?" He asked seriously. I thought about it, the three of us laughing in front of the fire in the Common Room after Harry discussed kissing Cho Chang. It mingled with one from Third Year, of us all laughing and playing in the snow outside of Hogsmeade, after Harry had chased Malfoy and his goons off._

" _Expecto Patronum," I spoke firmly, watching the light emit from my wand coming to form my otter. Except, the form kept growing, but I didn't lose my connection to it. It settled finally as a lioness roared, before rubbing up against me, much like Crookshank's would._

" _I take it, your Patronus has changed," He smirked, clearly amused as I watched her pace around the room, languidly surveying and almost stalking._

" _It was an otter," I whispered, feeling confusion._

" _A lioness, a true Gryffindor," He continued, smiling at the Patronus, "Did you know that the lioness represents the greatest predator. The females are the hunters, protecting the young. They emulate strength and courage. To you right now, your friends have not been born, and are vulnerable of not existing altogether."_

" _Yes, I suppose," I agreed, not quite understanding where he was going with this._

" _Most wizards Patronus will not change, unless the witch or wizard experiences a personal trauma, bereavement, or falls in love. In this instance, you are experiencing all three. The loss of your friends, the journey you took here that ripped you away from the world you knew, and the love you have for them, wishing to give them a better world."_

" _I believe you are strong enough. For only the strong of heart could have the courage to do what you have done, to face the unknown as you are."_

" _If… if that is to be believed, neither of them will know me as a friend," I whispered brokenly as my Patronus faded._

" _Do you need to be of the same age to be friends? Can friends not be family also? My dear, if you continued to work here and now, you may be closer to _ in the future than you could dream. He could see you as an Aunt, a mentor. You three, from what I've seen of your memories, were a family. And that was proof that you didn't have to be blood to be family," He smiled softly. I sighed, sitting down on a bench._

" _When do you feel we should deal with the Basilisk? It won't be easy. We've got some time, but I'd rather get it out of the way, and have what we need," I spoke up, looking at him. He nodded, "Next week then?"_

" _It would give me some time to work on a plan of attack. We need to blind it first, I thought about dropping something heavy on it, like one would a spider," I smirked, as if it was totally normal for me to be discussing how to kill a giant snake._

_Actually, this was the most normal thing I had ever spoken about, since jumping back in time._

" _Very well," He nodded, "But we should try to come out of it alive. We wouldn't want you to miss your birthday."_

" _Oh," I pursed my lips, "I'd forgotten about that."_

" _Have you told your friends?" He asked as he gestured for us to leave._

" _No," I shook my head, "I don't feel like celebrating this year."_

_He stopped and turned to me, "My dear, you cannot live in the future. You live in the present, and that means living each day to its fullest."_

" _I may die before I ever face Him. I don't know how I am going to get half of the current Horcruxes. It just feels wrong, to celebrate. I didn't come here to have a party," I sighed, "When the rest of our world is at war."_

" _But, one never knows when they will pass. We can only-"_

" _Live in the moment. Well, my moment is telling me to go to bed while my dorm mates are still passed out."_

" _Passed out? Did you give them something?" He chuckled._

" _I may have, slipped a small amount of Sleeping draught into some brownies I made tonight. I gave them to the boys as well, to ensure no one noticed my absence on their copy of the Map," I held up the parchment._

" _Smart thinking. Will you be drugging them frequently?" He teased._

" _Only when I have to and in small doses," I shrugged. I grabbed the cloak and swung it around my shoulders, "I must grab something before I head to bed. Goodnight Professor."_

" _Goodnight my dear," He smiled, as I started my way down the stairs._

* * *

"Merlin! You were _drugging_ us?" Lily questioned me, horrified. James chuckled, "Darling, you are a light sleeper. How was she supposed to sneak out for Order meetings and to kill a Basilisk?"

"Oh my _GODRIC_! You _actually_ killed one?" She questioned, and I shrugged, "I got my revenge on the thing that petrified me. And I was using it to finance Moony's Wolfsbane ingredients."

The scene changed again, as I put a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder. He had been quiet since the memory of the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

" _So you knew me in the future, because you saved me?"_

" _Yes," I smiled, "After the Shrieking Shack, we had to save you. Best decision I ever made. Because_ _*****_ _got you back, a piece of his past."_

" _Did you do everything for_ _*****_ _?" He asked softly._

" _Yes. He was my best friend. There wasn't a limit of things I would do to protect him, to save him. Even from himself."_

" _You loved him."_

" _Yes. He was my brother," I nodded._

" _Oh thank Circe!" He sighed smiling._

" _Why?" I asked defensively._

" _I thought I was going to have to hate the little whelp, on account of your past feelings for him," he teased. I smacked his shoulder as he laughed, "No, you will not hate him; you'll love him. You will be his godfather."_

" _I'm not great with kids," He grimaced._

" _You've hardly been around children. And First Years don't count. Besides, its years off. It may not happen anyways," I rasped out, feeling my eyes betray me._

" _Kitten," He softened his voice, "Don't cry. I'm sure James will knock her up. If they got together anyways in your time, it's bound to play out. And you've been helping to nudge them along, right?"_

* * *

"You _were_ nudging me!" Lily huffed with halfhearted annoyance.

"Only because you needed a nudge Lil," I teased, "And it was destiny before I came back in time. You two were meant to be."

* * *

" _But that's not how it works. A million things could go awry before then._ _*****_ has _to be born. This was all for him, so he would have all of you. So he would grow up with his parents," I sobbed before Sirius sat up to hold me._

" _You are an enigma, Hermione Granger. All this pain, and misery and loneliness, and it has just made you kind. Anyone else would have broken under that weight," He explained, cupping my cheek. I leaned into his hand as his thumb brushed away a stray tear, which his heartfelt observations had triggered._

" _You sacrificed your life, your future, to… to save us, to save ***** from his fate. You've been alone, this whole time," He swallowed the emotion I had seen rising._

" _I bear it, so they don't have to," I whispered._

" _Merlin, Kitten! I don't know how you did it. Moony's potion, that's from the future, isn't it? Because he was your teacher Third Year. That's how you knew he's a werewolf?"_

" _Yes."_

" _You brought it back, so he wouldn't have to suffer," He stated, smiling at me._

* * *

"When you refused to patent it, its because it was someone else's. Not some werewolf's in America. Dad was so upset but very intrigued," James remembered fondly.

* * *

_Sirius looked pensively into his glass from time to time, frowning slightly._

" _Knut for your thoughts?" I teased._

" _Not worth that much," He chuckled half-heartedly._

" _I can feel your sorrow," I spoke softly, "I've felt it since you learned of his death."_

" _I guess," He sighed, "I guess I expected it from the moment Regulus told you to tell me. I just wish I could have done something about it."_

" _Dragon Pox at his age… well, to be honest, it's amazing he survived as long as he did. Dragon Pox takes a_ lot _of lives. Specifically those older than 45; whose immune systems are weaker."_

" _It's probably the excessive drinking my family is prone to," Sirius quipped, "Can't get along without booze. Can't really get along with it, come to think of it."_

" _Well, would it have been better knowing? Sometimes, ignorance is bliss. You would have worked yourself up if you'd known when."_

" _True. Still doesn't make it better."_

" _Do you_ want _to know when you'll lose someone else?" I pointed out, and he grimaced._

" _Don't tell me it's soon."_

" _No. Not for another year at least," I replied sadly._

_He was quiet a moment before he whispered, "It's Mum and Dad, isn't it?"_

_I nodded faintly, watching him swallow and brush away a tear from his eye inconspicuously. He cleared his throat, "Thank you for telling me."_

" _We are never prepared for losing our parents," I answered, closing my eyes. A hand found mine, and another cradled my face gently, making me lookup._

" _I'm sorry Kitten," He spoke gently, "I went soft in the head. You've lost more than I have."_

" _It's not a competition. I believe we both have everything to gain still," I replied._

* * *

"You knew we'd lose them," James whispered brokenly, and I closed my eyes to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry Jamie," I whimpered, "But give it a moment and you'll understand why."

* * *

" _It's our pleasure. You are all home for the holidays, so let's spend it as a family. Hermione dear, why don't I show you your room while the boys get settled?"_

" _That would be lovely, thank you," I nodded, seeing Sirius suddenly looking worried. I gave him a look, not understanding his apprehension as Euphemia led me out of the sitting room and towards a staircase._

" _Tell me, dear, how do you enjoy Hogwarts so far?"_

" _It feels like home," I answered honestly, "Classes are wonderful."_

" _I've heard you a quite the student," She smirked, directing me down a hall._

" _I try to do my absolute best. Failure isn't an option for me," I answered, hearing the echoes of the Final Battle in my head, as a reminder of why I couldn't fail this time around._

" _And Sirius and James told me what happened to your friends, and your parents," She kept questioning, "I suppose you are missing them right now."_

" _Terribly," I nodded._

" _Ah, here we are," She directed me to an open room. I walked in, taking in a four-poster bed, lilac and light blue color scheme of the room. I heard the door close behind me and I turned in shock._

" _My dear, let's have a little chat, shall we?" She asked, kindness gone from her voice. My eyes widened, itching to reach for my wand._

" _No need for wands dear, I won't harm you," She waved me off, taking a seat on the bench at the foot of the bed. She wandlessly pulled up a chair, and I fell back into it as it swept me off my feet._

" _Now, my son's mind tells me a few things I need to know about you," She started._

" _I am a powerful Legilimens, my dear. No amount of Occlumency can keep me out," She explained, giving me a look over._

" _Now, how far in the future do you hail from?"_

" _Hermione, if you don't tell me, I will go picking," She pressed._

" _No, please. You really don't want to see what's in my head," I urged her, swallowing thickly, "1998."_

* * *

"Godric, that's… 19 years from now," Lily gaped.

"I was 18 when I traveled back. 21 turns for 21 years."

* * *

" _My, you_ are _a time traveler," She remarked with a little surprise, before eyes narrowed, "And why are you here?"_

" _In your home? To stay for the night, and get to know you. In 1977? To stop the world we love from being destroyed."_

" _So I take it there is more destruction in the future?"_

" _Yes. A second war."_

" _And only you can stop it?" She asked._

" _I was the only one who was asked. I sacrificed my life, so the person who was supposed to face Voldemort, wouldn't have to grow up the way he did. I'm here to end it, so he can grow up with his family."_

" _And you loved this man?" She asked before her eyes widened in shock. I had been thinking of Harry as I last saw him, face caked in soot and dirt, scar standing out on his forehead turning away from me to face his death._

" _You see him then," I sighed._

" _Yes. He looks like-"_

" _It's not James. It's his son," I whispered, "He was my best friend."_

" _Merlin," She breathed, eyes wide in panic._

" _Please don't tell anyone. Sirius and Dumbledore are the only ones that know who I really am. I'm trying to save your son's life," I begged her. She took a deep breath, nodding, "I understand dear. Just answer me one thing."_

" _Within reason," I argued. She nodded, swallowing, and asking softly, "Do we ever know this child? James' son?"_

_She took my silence as an answer._

" _So we are gone before he is born."_

" _Yes," I replied, "I'm sorry-"_

" _No," She held up a hand, closing her eyes, "Don't apologize child. I've had a long life with my husband. I was blessed with a beautiful son very late in life, and its… it's easier to know that he will have a family of his own. That they both will."_

" _Are we at least there to see him married?" She asked quietly._

" _Well, I guess I have that to look forward to. Married son and then dragon pox," She smiled sadly._

" _I'm sorry. This must be awful for you," I apologized, "Knowing."_

" _Not nearly as bad as I believe it is for you my dear. All this knowledge," She pointed out, and I could feel a presence flipping through my memories, "All this pain."_

" _And you came to save my sons," Her eyes watered._

" _I came to save a lot of people. I never meant… I never meant to provoke a soul bond with Sirius. If anything… it makes my job harder," I couldn't help the sobs that bubbled up as I thought about my task._

_She studied me a minute or two, weaving in and out of memories in my head, and I could do nothing but watch everything replay on fast-forward. She touched the memory of the prophecy and I shuddered._

_She frowned as the words echoed in my head._

_I felt her retreat from my mind, before I felt the hand on my knee. The chair had moved closer to her without me noticing, and she wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I was still in shock for a moment, before I accepted her comfort, trying to give her my comfort as well._

_A knock sounded at the door, and she pulled back, wiping my eyes and smiling. She pulled the silencing charm down and replied, "Who is it?"_

" _Mum," Sirius' voice sounded apprehensive._

" _Come in dear," She called. He quickly entered, seeing me in distress, closing the door and recasting the charm. He bolted over to me, pulling me into his arms, and asking Euphemia, "I take it you know?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Please don't go looking, it distresses her to remember."_

" _I can imagine."_

" _Mum, she gets nightmares. Awful ones," Sirius sighed in exasperation, "We can hear her screaming from our dorm."_

" _Sirius," She spoke sternly, "I won't go looking. I've already learned something I shouldn't have."_

_His face dropped, turning to look at me in question. I nodded, "She knows everything. Including the thing we spoke of at the Leaky."_

_His lip trembled slightly, tears springing to his eyes as he looked at her._

" _Don't mourn me yet Sirius," She gave a sad smile, holding his cheek, "We have time."_

" _Not enough," He chocked out._

" _Dear boy, there is something you need to know about life. The days are long but the years are short. I cherish every moment I've had with both of my sons," She spoke pointedly, "But we don't live forever. I will be happy to go, knowing you both have found love and futures to live for."_

_Sirius was quiet as he thought over her words, and I just squeezed his hand in comfort, letting him go so they could hug._

* * *

"She knew, and she didn't warn us?"

"She wanted your last few months together to be untainted by the knowledge that they wouldn't make it. _Pure_ memories."

"And _my_ parents?" Lily asked as the scene changed.

"I didn't know how they died in the previous timeline, but believe me, I would have done everything I could to make sure they all lived. Euphemia didn't want me trying anything. There isn't a cure for Dragon Pox, so my efforts would have been futile."

* * *

" _Checking to see if you got chocolate?" I teased Remus lightly. He set the package down immediately and chuckled nervously, "No. Maybe?"_

" _Well, that gift is from Dora," I replied, "I can tell because she's four and the wrapping job doesn't look as impeccable as her mother's wrapping."_

" _It smelt… really good. I had to figure out where the smell was coming from. I thought it smelt like something from the dinner party."_

" _Ah."_

" _Ah?" He questioned me, confused by my reaction._

" _Pick it up, and smell it again. Humor me," I shrugged when he looked incredulous._

_Doing so, he inhaled deeply, eyes closed for a moment before they shot open. Gold shone back, and I smirked._

" _I think she's your mate," I spoke gently. Remus dropped the package, backing away from the tree in shock, knocking over a side table in the process._

" _She's four!"_

* * *

"Oh, Remus, you _cradle robber_ ," James chuckled lightly.

* * *

" _So?" I shrugged, "It's not like you'll mark her now, right?"_

" _Of course not! She's… oh Merlin, I'm a pedophile!"_

" _Remus dear," I chuckled, "You are nothing of the sort. It just means you have to wait a few years."_

" _13 years, give or take," Sirius interjected coming in the room, "Don't worry. It's not a bad thing."_

" _But… she's a child!" He whined, plopping down in a chair and covering his face with his hands._

" _What's your point?"_

" _What if I hurt her, or-"_

" _Nope, I'm going to stop you there before you worry yourself into a tizzy," I sighed, "A werewolf's first priority is to protect its mate, second only to the protection of its pack. Even in your wolf form, you'd never harm her. Do not worry about how many years. Just think about what you can do to protect her now."_

" _Just don't call her Nymphadora," Sirius chuckled, "You'll get to see a pissed off Black."_

" _Tonks," Remus corrected._

" _Black blood. Flip of the Galleon," Sirius shrugged, "But Andy tells me she's got quite the temper when her full name is used."_

" _What did I do in a past life to deserve this?" Remus ran his hand over his face._

" _Nothing dear," I spoke gently, running my fingers through his hair in an effort to calm him, "You just have to be patient a little while. And out of all of us, you have more than most."_

" _I'll be a 30-year-old virgin," He whimpered pitifully._

" _Hey, this doesn't mean you can't play the pitch," Sirius joked, making Remus and I glare at him._

" _It's true! She wouldn't hold it against you later if you needed to let off some steam now."_

" _I believe what Sirius is trying to say," I sighed, "Is that while you know she is your mate now, it doesn't mean you have to be a monk. 13 years is a long time to wait. She could date at Hogwarts if you don't plan on approaching her until necessary."_

" _You make it sound like I'll be getting dates every other night. Look at me Hermione," Remus gestured to his face, "Who would want to date me, let alone be stuck with me for the rest of their life?"_

" _Lots of girls!" I exclaimed, "Half of Ravenclaw think you are insanely attractive, but you've never shown an interest in girls, so they pine after you in secret. Marlene even told me she thinks you are fit! Your scars aren't your only feature Remus. You are a very attractive young man."_

" _But there are plenty of blokes more attractive than me! Of course, my scars matter Hermione! They are a constant reminder of what I might do to someone! I could kill any of you," Remus growled, getting up from his chair I was perched on and started pacing as he pulled at his hair._

" _Hey, watch your tone with her, mate," Sirius warned Remus, giving him a cold glare. The werewolf stopped, looking at Sirius and nodding. He turned to me, "I'm not… How could I be with someone, who doesn't understand that I couldn't be with them and not give them the future they want? That I couldn't marry them or give them kids, because I have a mate that I'm waiting for?"_

" _Decided to wait for her already?" I teased softly. He rolled his eyes, "I could never marry and have children anyways."_

" _You are talking out of your arse mate," Sirius scoffed, "You will."_

" _Remus, how could you be so selfish to deprive the world of such wonder? Children are amazing, beautiful miniatures of ourselves. I would give everything… just to see you all having families of your own when this war is over. To see a little boy… with James' hair, and Lily's eyes, or a boy with Frank's hair and Alice's blue eyes. A little boy of your own, with turquoise hair, and his mother's grey eyes," I started out strong, feeling my eyes water as my throat constricted with emotion, before I was holding back sobs. Remus was staring at me with shock and concern on his face, not understanding the emotional upheaval I was going through._

_I changed into my animagus form to keep from answering the questions I could see he was forming in his mind, bounding from the room at top speeds, bursting through the front doors and running into the eastern woods. I had found a spot that reminded me of the Forest of Dean, and I changed back, sinking to my knees and crying out in anguish._

_I screamed, wailing, destroying a few trees with a well-placed Bombarda. I hadn't realized how awful it would be, celebrating Christmas without Harry or Ron. My birthday didn't feel as important. But Christmas reminded me of memories of Weasley sweaters, treacle tarts, Fred and George's antics… the graveyard in Godric's Hollow._

" _*****_ _," I whimpered, curling up against a tree that had fallen in my wake, "Ron…"_

" _I can't do this… I'm not strong enough… I need you," I sobbed, holding my head._

" _Mia," Sirius's voice sounded behind me. I brandished my wand in surprise, as Remus and him edged towards me in the clearing I had made._

" _What book were you holding in Flourish and Blotts, the day we met?" I asked Remus, still feeling on edge, and refusing to lower my wand._

" _Um," He looked confused, "My Seventh Year charms text and some advanced Transfiguration book. I can't recall the name, because I didn't end up buying it."_

_I pointed my wand at Sirius when I was satisfied with Remus's answer, and asked softly, "The first thing you said to me after I told you my story."_

" _You are an enigma, Hermione Granger. All this pain, and misery and loneliness, and it has just made you kind. Anyone else would have broken under that weight," He replied easily, making me whimper._

" _Darling," Sirius approached me slowly, pushing my wand hand down, and pulling me into his arms._

" _I can't do this," I sobbed into his shoulder._

" _I know Kitten," He whispered, kissing my head, "But you don't have to be alone."_

" _I will be though," I cried, "I have to be alone in the end."_

" _No, you don't," He spoke sternly, pulling my chin up so we saw eye to eye, "Nothing is set in stone. You are proof of that! I will be right beside you, because I won't let you bear this alone."_

_I gave him a watery smile before his lips found my forehead in a tender kiss. A twig broke and we both looked up, instantly reminded of the third person out here with us._

" _I'm sorry if I upset you, Hermione," Remus spoke, brow furrowed in confusion._

" _Kitten," Sirius spoke, making me look up at him, "I think having someone else on your team would help."_

" _It's not something that should be told on today of all days," I pointed out._

" _Maybe… but if you don't tell him something, his imagination is going to get the better of him," He smirked._

" _Can it wait until I've bathed?" I grimaced, realizing I was covered in mud and soaked from the snow._

" _Well then, be quick about it," Sirius teased, "We're expected at the Potter's in an hour."_

_I yelped as Sirius picked me up in a bridal hold suddenly. Remus was watching us with narrowed eyes, confusion and suspicion swimming in them, but followed Sirius back to the house. Sirius left me in the bathroom, where I cleaned myself up, and changed into a new outfit. When I got back to the Drawing room, Remus was watching with rapt attention as Sirius pulled out a Pensieve from a cabinet._

" _Can you… go in with him?" I asked softly as I wrung my hands, "You know everything. I don't want to cry more and seeing them…"_

" _Of course. Why don't you get everything together?" He suggested lightly, "Dobby?"_

" _Master called Dobby," The elf asked as he appeared._

" _Could you get the Mistress some calming tea? A large teapot full, please. Maybe a little honey and some of those chocolate biscuits she loves? And two extra cups for Remus and myself."_

" _Yes Master," Dobby nodded, popping away while I began pulling memories from my mind. I pulled a few from my purse, pouring them in gently as Remus watched with hard eyes._

" _I think that's it," I sighed, as Dobby reappeared with a tea tray._

" _Dobby, won't you stay with me, please?" I asked the elf, making sure he didn't pop off again._

" _Yes Mistress," He nodded, while Sirius pushed Remus towards the glowing bowl of water._

" _Oh it's not going to hurt you," He growled to the werewolf, before smiling quickly at me, "Back in a flash Darling."_

" _Take your time, and answer his questions honestly," I warned him. He nodded, forcing Remus's face down before he joined him._

* * *

" _You…" Remus started, pointing at me, "You're from…"_

" _The future, yes," I nodded, "Shall we have some tea?"_

" _Tea sounds lovely Kitten," Sirius smirked, as I moved to pour a cup for the boys._

" _How can you be so calm?" Remus yelled, "How long have you known?"_

" _Since the night we started dating," Sirius answered, "She wanted to be truthful with me. Oh, by the way, you'll be swearing a Wizard's Oath before we leave this room."_

" _Why? Why can't the others know?" He sneered, "They have as much right-"_

" _No, because that future will not come to pass. And I refuse to let it influence their decisions," I interrupted._

" _Let's start with the obvious questions," I gestured for him to sit down._

" _Why did you come back?"_

" _At first, it was selfishly only for my best friends. I wanted Harry to have a normal life, and for Ron to live. It was only afterward that I realized it meant I could save more lives. It was only a choice given to me, but I took it, knowing that I would never be able to go back."_

" _So you're… you're meant to kill him?"_

" _I don't believe it's just me. The Horcruxes, when destroyed, weaken him. I've been strategizing with Dumbledore since I got here that someone else might have to do the destroying while I keep him occupied."_

" _Horcruxes are what exactly?" He asked, sipping his tea._

" _An object, living or not, that hold a piece of the owner's soul. Murder causes the soul to split and part of it is held in that object. It allows their body to be retrieved or reincarnated if they die. I wasn't there in the graveyard the night he came back in my time, but Harry told me that it looked like a deformed baby that transformed back into, the image that I knew as, Voldemort."_

" _So, you know how to destroy these Horcrux things then?"_

" _Yes," I smirked, "Basilisk venom. The one in the Chamber of Secrets to be exact."_

" _That's a myth," He argued, seeing Sirius chuckle._

" _She's already killed it mate," He explained, "It's how she's been financing your potions ingredients."_

" _Godric, you're serious," He turned to me, and Sirius snorted, "No, I'm Sirius."_

" _You're going to be 'dead Sirius' in a minute if you don't shut up," I hissed at him, making him chuckle._

* * *

James chuckled at my joke, and Peter cracked a smile too.

* * *

" _Alright," I took a deep breath, "Anything else?"_

" _*****."_

" _James and Lily's son. I thought you explained all this to him?" I turned to my boyfriend. The Animagus smirked, "I did, but he was still confused."_

" _James and Lily had a son, born **** **, ****. Months earlier, a prophecy had been spoken by a young Seer, Sybil Trelawney, which was overheard by a Death Eater. It spoke of a boy, born as the ******* month dies, that would be fated to challenge Voldemort."_

" _The Potter's went into hiding in Godric's Hollow. They asked Sirius to be their Secret Keeper when they went under the Fidelius charm. Dumbledore had you on missions to infiltrate the wolf packs and get them to join the side of the light, but there were rumors of a spy in the Order."_

" _I would never!" Remus shouted, and I held up a hand._

" _Peace Remus. Merlin, I thought Sirius was the hotheaded one of the group."_

" _We know you wouldn't," Sirius agreed, "It wasn't you. We would have switched Secret Keepers because I would have been the obvious target."_

" _Peter?" Remus asked, and I nodded, "That Peter Pettigrew. Not this one that you know."_

" _What changed? How do you know that he won't turn on us?" Remus asked, nostrils flaring and eyes taking on a golden hue once more._

* * *

Peter frowned, looking at his shoes in shame. I put my hand on his shoulder and urged him to keep watching.

* * *

" _What have I been teaching you Remus? In our lessons in the Room of Requirement?"_

" _Defensive spells, wandless magic, non-verbal magic, footwork, wards, high-intensity dueling… You've been training us," He surmised._

" _Yes. Giving you the edge you need to win this time around," I admitted, "And giving Peter the confidence he needs. His mother will be threatened, and he wouldn't have been sure about asking you all for help. Instead, he believed the only way to keep her safe, and himself alive, was to give Voldemort what he wanted: information."_

* * *

"Oh Godric," Peter whispered, and I turned to see him crying openly.

* * *

" _And the tutoring, the training… you've been… you've been helping him… You could have hexed him or killed him, but you chose to train him!"_

" _Well that isn't in my nature," I rolled my eyes._

" _That punch from your Third Year says differently, Darling. Or the hexed sign up sheet from the DA," Sirius chuckled._

" _All necessary," I shrugged, "Malfoy was being entirely too smug about Buckbeak's execution, and Marietta Edgecombe was a snitch. Charmed it that way for a reason, and it did the trick."_

"Vengeful _," Sirius coughed into his fist, making me roll my eyes._

" _So Peter won't join the Death Eaters?"_

" _No," I replied, "If his friends show that they don't think of him as a tag-along, or a pawn to sacrifice."_

" _Did we?" Remus asked me._

* * *

"Merlin, did we?" James asked aloud, and I gave him a sympathetic smile in return.

* * *

" _From what I've heard, he never felt like he contributed much. More groupie than leader. I'm just giving him the opportunity to choose his destiny for himself, rather than be scared into it."_

_Remus sighed, putting his cup down and leaning back in the armchair. He studied Sirius and I softly before he leaned forward and asked, "Was the soulbond there in the future?"_

" _Possibly," I sighed, "I didn't get to find out, because this idiot fell through the veil in the Death Chamber."_

" _That was dear Bella that caused that, Darling," Sirius remarked, grabbing another biscuit._

" _But you were the idiot that got distracted by a joke!"_

" _That sounds like Sirius," Remus smirked, making me smile._

Lily snorted, but otherwise remained silent, only putting a gentle hand on Peter's back as he continued to cry silently.

" _There are things that need to happen, and I can't have someone against us. I need you on our team, Remus. And being on our team means taking a Wizard's Oath to not reveal anything you've learned to anyone, save Sirius, Dumbledore and myself. James and Lily have to get married,_ _*****_ _has to be born. Otherwise my first priority, the reason I did this-" I stopped speaking, closing my eyes tightly._

" _I understand," He spoke softly, "He was your pack, just like you are part of mine."_

_I looked up in shock; tears still fresh in my eyes. He smiled, "Thought I would write you out so easily? You're Pack, and don't you forget it."_

" _I'm not looking forward to the day Lily finds out. I'm liable to be on her list for years," I wiped my eyes free of tears, "I wouldn't blame her."_

* * *

"Oh, you are," She muttered, "I expect something in particular in exchange for getting off of it."

Her quick look down to my stomach had me smiling at the reminder I was expecting twins.

* * *

" _Then the rest of us will be on there with you," Sirius took my hand._

* * *

We all pulled out of the Pensieve, and I stepped back to let Sirius and Remus comfort Peter. James came over to join the three boys in a hug around Peter. Lily was just staring at me, an unreadable expression on her face that I recognized from other memories of her son.

"I'm sorry," Peter sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Peter," Sirius assured his friend, "Nothing has happened. And if your Mum is ever threatened, you just bring her over here and we'll keep her safe."

"Thank you," He nodded, taking a calming breath, "Hermione offered the same when school let out."

As if the mention of my name reminded everyone that I was in the room, all heads turned to me. Remus and Sirius moved to stand in front of me, just in case, as Lily walked towards me in a threatening manner.

"Remus, move out of my way," Lily spoke sternly, eyes blazing at him and Sirius.

"Lily, I am only worried about your intentions towards my friend after what you just saw," He spoke calmly.

"Relax, it's not like I would attack a bloody preg-" Lily slapped a hand over her mouth, looking at me with wide eyes in panic.

" _Lily_ ," I exclaimed, my eyes equally wide in astonishment of her slip of the tongue.

"A preg- what?" Sirius questioned as Remus suddenly sniffed the air deeply, turning to me in shock.

"Merlin's saggy tits," He exclaimed, "That's what I smelled the other day. You're… you're…"

"Remus, zip your mouth or I will zip it for you," I threatened, raising my wand to his face, as James and Peter clued in, " _Bloody hell_!

" _Padfoot_!"

"What?" He exclaimed in frustration, "What is going on that I seem to be the last to know?"

I stepped towards him and took a deep breath. I started softly, "I haven't even had an hour to process it, but before you came back from the pub, Lily was checking me over."

"What's wrong? No dark magic residue, right?" He asked in a panic, "I knew you shouldn't have gone on that mission."

"No. This is good," I smiled, "Because we'll need to set up a room for two arrivals in about 7 months time."

James, Remus, and Peter were all high fiving each other behind Sirius' back, whooping and hollering with glee, as my husband and soul bond kept blinking at me in confusion. Lily was just chuckling as Sirius did his best impression of a deer in headlights.

"What?" He asked as his head cocked to the side, still not understanding.

"Padfoot," I chuckled, as I placed his hand on my belly, "I'm carrying your cubs."

"You're… you're…" And suddenly Sirius was crumpled on the floor, me having quickly cast a cushioning charm while the boys howled in laughter.

"I am never letting him live that down!" James shouted in glee as Lily came up to me. The boys stopped laughing, wondering what the redhead was doing.

"Why couldn't we hear his name?" She asked timidly as if wondering if her question was poor in timing.

"Because I don't want you naming him because of my memories," I explained with a sigh, "I don't want them to influence you any more than I'm sure they will. I just wanted you all to know the truth, finally."

"You really aren't going to tell me?" Lily huffed a little.

"No. If… _when_ he is born, I'll probably end up saying you got it right, even if you didn't. His name is one of the only things I brought back with me. Something I hold close to my heart as a reminder. Especially since I imagine I won't be part of his life this time. Right now, it's mine to hold onto."

"You are insane," She took a deep breath.

I bowed my head as she had that look in her eye.

"… if you think I'm letting you get away that easily," She continued, making me look up at her in confusion, "Hermione, you are my _best friend_. I don't care if you were my son's best friend or _Salazar Slytherin_ in another life! You came back to protect us, so we could watch him grow up. You deserve to be there too."

"All I wanted to do, was come back and make sure that happened, even if it meant I had to die," I answered honestly, before Lily threw her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly.

"I won't let you," She cried, "I won't lose you!"

"Lily, as much as I hate to say it, Hermione sealed her fate by coming back to help us," Remus spoke softly.

"And you!" Lily yelled, pointing a finger at him accusingly, "You knew! How long have you known?"

"Since Christmas day last year," He explained, "She slipped up and Sirius took me through the memories."

"So, all those hints you gave me," James started, looking at me, "About Lily and backing off, you were making sure it was organic."

"Yes. And last time Lily and Petunia had a falling out over your first meeting with Vernon, and I thought Lily should have her sister this time."

That started Lily sobbing again, holding onto me tightly, "But _you're_ my sister _too_! I can't lose you."

"Well, I hopefully have another year or two before I have to face him. Some things weren't going to line up until other events happened. Had to wait till last June to sneak into Malfoy Manor with Regulus. And my next task is the Locket in the spring. Now, I guess that will have to wait until I've given birth," I mused, as I heard Sirius rousing.

"Lily, I will always put myself in front of… I will always put my mission first. You will all live past this war, even if I have to Port-Key you all to safety while I face my decision head-on. You deserve happiness, all of you," I smiled softly at the redhead, "But I will do my best to win."

"You better," She muttered, sobbing again.

"I think he's coming around," Remus observed, his hand still on Peter's shoulder.

"How was your mini coma, husband?" I teased as James extracted Lily from me.

"Wha… Oh Circe," He paled again, slowly getting up. He walked towards me, a look of apprehension as his eyes darted from my stomach to my face a few times.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, nervously twisting my little finger. His facial muscles twitched before growing into a large smile. He picked me up and spun me around as he whooped in joy, prompting the boys to celebrate with him.

"Godric, I'm going to be a Dad!" He exclaimed, holding a hand to his forehead after he put me down, "Dobby!"

"Yes, Master?" The elf asked as he popped into the room.

"Could you please bring a round of Firewhisky for the boys and me and some calming tea for the girls? We're celebrating."

"Dobby knows just the tea! Soothes Mistress's stomach, it will. Good for the babies too," He tittered happily before popping off.

"The bloody _house elf_ even knew before I did," Sirius sighed.

"Elves are much more in tune with magic than even us," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, "So, you are pleased?"

"Darling, I never got this last time. And now I can say I beat Prongs once more. First to the altar, next into parenthood," He chuckled, as James rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"I… I am overwhelmed and nauseous, elated and scared out of my fucking mind. But if you had to simplify it, yes, I am _very_ pleased," He smirked, putting a gentle hand to my stomach as Dobby reappeared.

"Dobby is very pleased for Master and Mistress," He beamed, setting the tray of glasses of Firewhisky down along with a floating tea service, "Two blessings on their household, heirs that ensure the Ancient and Noble House of Black continues."

"We don't know that yet," Sirius chuckled, pressing a kiss to my head tenderly, "Can't count our ducks quite yet."

"But you can Master. Mistress is carrying boys," Dobby proclaimed, making the Marauders bust a gut again as Sirius gaped.

"Boys? You are certain?" I asked, clutching Sirius' hand in shock.

"We elves know these things. The babes will be boys, heirs for your line," Dobby assured us before Lily chuckled along with the Marauders.

"It seems we'll have two little Black pups to raise!" James cheered, as Sirius went stock-still.

"Boys," He breathed, looking at me lovingly.

"Boys," I smiled, "Twin boys. Godric, I hope they don't turn out as Fred and George did. _Oh, Morgana_!"

"What?" Lily asked as the boys started laughing.

" _Marauder_ blood! They'll be _worse_ than Molly's boys!" I exclaimed, horrified.

"You never know Hermione; they could be swots like you," Sirius teased before I smacked his arm lightly.

"Well, this is a celebration now!" Lily beamed, "Hermione has finally told us who she really is, she's having twin boys and she's gonna be our salvation from that scaly tyrant."

Lily served our tea, handing me my cup and saucer while the boys all broke open the small keg of Butterbeer, patting Sirius on the back and congratulating him.

"I'm the one that has to carry twins," I teased to Lily, who smirked.

"It will be hard, but I'm so excited for you already," She beamed, before sipping her tea, "This _is_ good."

"The tea or my unplanned pregnancy," I teased, before paling.

"What is it? No second thoughts?"

"No. I just realized I have to tell my Mum and Dumbledore as soon as possible. Mum will be more than happy to wrap me in cotton wool and never let me _near_ the final battle. Hopefully, I can persuade her to look after… look after the babies while I do what I need to."

"No brushing that under the rug. We won't let you face him alone. I'm going to be right there, making sure you live."

"You may have a little one of your own. Maybe I could send them to Molly's," I wondered aloud.

"Just imagine when Molly finds out you're from the future and came back to save her family," Lily snorted.

"I have very specifically told Remus and Sirius that is never to happen until I'm dead, so I won't have to deal with the fallout of Molly Weasley's temper. And speaking of temper… Will my firstborn do as payment off of your list?" I teased.

"I could be persuaded to accept that offer if you promised me your first _and_ second children. I don't share well and since I was the first one to discover your pregnancy, save yourself and Dobby apparently, I think I have the right."

"Godmother," I beamed, "That's a fair trade for getting off of Lily Potter's List of People That Deserve a Stinging Hex."

"You deserve an Order of Merlin for the stuff you've been through," Lily pointed out, "Two, with the recognition you deserve for putting up with Sirius."

"He's bearable," I teased.

"Oi, I _heard_ that!"


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter for today. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios, or any of its characters.

The next day, I was at Hogwarts bright and early for the school day, stepping into the Great Hall after visiting the loo to bring up my first breakfast. Albus caught my look, greeting me good morning and that he needed to speak to me in his office after breakfast. Severus watched me with a 'disdainful' eye, but I knew he was more observant than most. I would have to loop him and Regulus in as to why I wouldn't be their go-between for the Order in a few months. Regulus was doing his best to not acknowledge me, as his parents would never accept me as part of the family in public or private, despite the legally binding marriage their eldest and I entered into.

Albus and Mum were waiting for me after I finished stuffing my face.

"I had really hoped to tell you this with Dad present," I shuffled nervously, looking at my feet in part shame and part embarrassment.

"I can call him if you'd like?" Mum asked, but I shook my head.

"He can't know why this… well, he doesn't know my history or why I'm here, does he?"

"He does actually," Mum admitted, "I told him after you graduated. He wanted to give you time to come to him on your own."

"Then, yes, call him," I nodded, pacing. Albus offered me a lemon drop, but I had to bite back the rolling of my stomach, shaking my head in kind refusal as Mum stuck her head through the Floo.

Dad appeared shortly after, greeting me with a hug, and commenting as I hung onto him for dear life, "My dear, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry you didn't hear my story from my own lips," I apologized.

"Never mind that, darling girl," He smiled proudly, "I have the bravest Gryffindor for a daughter. Whatever you do, you will have a proud father."

I smiled up at him, wiping my eyes, before sniffling, "That's the thing. I've done something foolish that can't be reversed, and now it puts the whole mission in jeopardy."

"What has been done, my dear?" Albus asked, worry in his tone.

"I'm… pregnant."

Mum put a hand over her mouth, sobbing slightly, before rushing to envelope me in a tight hug, "Oh, my sweet girl."

"I'm sorry," I spoke quickly to the occupants of the room over her shoulder, "With Fleamont and Euphemia's passing, the stress of the apprenticeships and Order missions, things were forgotten."

"No matter my dear, what's done is done," Albus smiled knowingly at me.

"A grandchild," Mum blubbered, still holding me close as Dad came to rub her back.

"Actually, it's twins," I winced before Mum bawled in joy.

"This actually puts a thought I had into play. I want you to remain at the manor if you aren't here. After your close call in July, Severus has told me they are watching you very closely. It seems Voldemort is interested in the young woman we are protecting," Albus sighed.

"Still think flying under the radar was a good idea?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe we acted too rashly," Albus admitted, "But now more than ever, you need to remain hidden."

"I know," I sighed, "But I need to create a point of contact for Severus and Regulus when I become too pregnant to help them."

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it," Albus nodded, before beaming at me, "Congratulations Hermione."

"Thank you, Albus," I smiled back, "It wasn't in the plans, but I can't say I'm disappointed. Sirius is over the moon. Did I mention Dobby already told us the genders? They are boys."

"Oh, now I may need to sit down," Mum faltered, stumbling back into a chair, "They may set Hogwarts on its ear if they are anything like your husband."

"My, that's wonderful!" Dad exclaimed, "Two grandsons to spoil rotten."

"And one daughter that won't be leaving her home for anything other than work," Mum finally got her voice back, giving me a firm look.

"Yes," I sighed, "I promise. Wards will be kept up religiously and I'll invite Molly to our house for our weekly tea from now on."

"And now is the time we should let Hermione get to her first class. Filius won't appreciate tardiness. Perhaps we should warn him of your condition."

"Oh, he'll be so disappointed if it causes me to miss any classes. His Third Years are just dreadful," I sighed.

"Not to worry my dear, he will understand," Albus chuckled.

"When are you due to give birth?" Mum asked, and I started doing the math in my head.

"Early October, I believe," I guessed, shrugging, "I was going to see Madam Pomfrey during my spare block."

"Poppy would be very willing to keep a watch over you during your pregnancy," Mum smiled encouragingly, "And perhaps it is best if we have her make house calls."

"That would certainly put me at ease as well," Dad added, turning his worried look on me. I sighed dramatically, "Do I have to give up my apprenticeships?"

"No, we can work something out," Mum encouraged, "We just want you safe, and Filius will understand."

I was sent off to my class, and Mum promised to be there before lunch to let Madam Pomfrey in on our plan. She was thrilled for Sirius and I but understood the importance of keeping the babes and me safe. So we worked out a schedule, where she would come over every Sunday night to check me up and make sure I was in fit health.

She gave me an in-depth scan, making sure I wasn't deficient in vitamins and recommended that Lily brew my prenatal potions, as the smells of potion-making could make me ill. She was pleased to hear that I was experiencing magical flare-ups, meaning my twins wouldn't be Squibs. I could care less if they came out with two heads each, let alone no magic, only that they were safe.

I was beginning to realize why else my Patronus had changed. I was more protective, and despite my disdain for being locked away from the world around me, I felt the inane need to protect my little ones. They were no bigger than chocolate chips, I was told, but they were going to be born amidst a darkened world.

"I promise, I will protect you, just as fiercely as I protect Harry and Ron," I whispered to my stomach as I waited outside the Room of Requirement. Severus and Regulus both peered around the corner, seeing me as I called on the room. It opened, and they dashed in quickly.

"Thank you both for meeting me," I spoke softly, gesturing for them to sit at the opposite couch. My haven had changed slightly since I returned in September. With no bed or need for a potions lab, it was more a small-scale replica of the drawing-room at the manor.

"It must be important," Severus drawled, observing the room.

"It is. I wanted to inform you there is to be a change in the chain of information. In a few months I will not be able to be your go-between for the Order, as I will be locked away until the final battle, or slightly before to grab the last Horcrux."

"Why?" Regulus asked. I wrung my hands together, biting my lip nervously as I tried to word it gently, "Sirius and I… we had a bit of a _happy accident_ that will prevent me from venturing too far from home."

"What?" Severus and Regulus asked, still confused.

"I'm expecting… twins," I put succinctly.

Both young men looked at me, then each other, before laughing loudly. I rolled my eyes, sensing their mirth was more out of gloating than disbelief.

"My brother put pups in you already?" Regulus snickered, as they both collected themselves.

"Yes. And after Severus warned Albus about Voldemort's interest in me, they've decided this is the perfect opportunity to hide me even further," I grumbled half-heartedly.

"Good. He was getting too curious about you. I take it you'll have to leave your apprenticeships?" Severus frowned slightly. I know he was beginning to see me as a friend and while the Slytherins were people he knew, most were planning to join the Death Eaters after school. Severus wouldn't admit it, but he liked me, which made the 11-year-old me simply tickled pink with mirth.

"No, they are working around those. I can do them from home, and come into Albus' office to give my reports and collect papers to help grade. They know I am easier to deal with when I have a task to put my mind to," I spoke, looking back at Regulus to see him looking worried.

"What is it Reg?" I asked, snapping him out of his dazed look.

"It's only that… come spring when Voldemort asks for Kreacher, who is going to come with me to get the Locket?"

"I thought about that. While I would never want to subject either of you to that pain from the Drink of Despair, Sirius has volunteered."

"Over my dead body," Regulus snarled.

"Reg, its either him or me. I won't subject you to that, and I won't be leaving you behind. Better it's you giving Kreacher the order to take us home than me, a 'stain' on the Black family tree," I argued.

"If I give him the order beforehand to obey you, he'd do it; albeit begrudgingly. I'm not putting you or my brother at risk before either of you get to meet your children," He defended himself.

"Alright, alright, we have time to work it out. If we put our heads together, we can come up with a solution," I sighed.

"From what you've told me, the subject would have to be held down to prevent them from attempting to reach for water, and silenced to ensure the Inferi wouldn't wake up," Severus pondered, "And what have you prepared as an antidote?"

"Phoenix tears," I supplied, seeing his impressed look.

"If you divided the potion between two people, it would go faster and there would be less of a lasting effect on their systems before the antidote was administered," He offered. I sighed in appreciation, "Thank you Sev. That will work much better."

He blushed a bit at the nickname but didn't give any other indication of his embarrassment.

"Would that be acceptable to you?" I teased Reg. He rolled his eyes, "Fine. But I don't think you should be there."

"Of course, I will," I frowned, "I won't let Sirius lose you again. And these boys will need to meet their Uncle."

"Boys?" Regulus asked, "You know then?"

"Dobby told us. So yes, I will be there, if only to keep you and your brother from trying to play the hero," I challenged. He smiled, "We'll see."

"He acts like he has a choice," I rolled my eyes, and spoke to Severus. He smiled, "I would go if need be."

"Thank you Sev, for the offering. I may take you up on that, simply for you to get the pleasure of shutting up my husband," I smiled.

"Now I am v _ery_ intrigued," He chuckled.

* * *

After they gave me what information they had, we left the Room, going our separate ways. I flooed home that night, exhausted and hungry, to find my husband and Dobby had laid out a small buffet in the dining room.

"You are both too good to me," I beamed at them, leaning down to kiss Sirius' cheek. I turned to kiss Dobby's cheek as well, making the elf blush and speak softly, "Mistress needs to keep up her strength. The babes need the nourishment."

"I will. Thank you Dobby, this all looks delicious," I replied. The elf left the room, most likely to go clean out the nursery with glee, though we still had some months away before we needed to use it.

"So, how did they take it?" Sirius asked me as we began to eat.

"I will be completing my apprenticeship from home, and I am not to leave for anywhere other than Hogwarts. So these walls will be my prison until after the babes are born. Maybe even beyond," I sighed.

"If it keeps you safe," Sirius offered gently.

"I know. And I want to keep them safe too," I promised, "I just finally understand why Harry was always so indignant about being treated like glass."

Sirius chuckled, "So, what did Poppy say?"

" _Madam Pomfrey_ said that I am due the middle of October, but twins come early. Lily should be brewing my potions from now on, and she'll come by every Sunday to check up on me since I won't be going through a Mediwitch at St. Mungo's. She hasn't had a pregnant student in years, but she's well-practiced in maternity care and taking care of babies."

"And what did Mum and Dad have to say?" He teased.

"Dad actually knows about me," I revealed, "So he was very adamant about me being safe and the chance to spoil two grandsons rotten was high on his bucket list. Mum nearly collapsed when I said it was boys, saying she might be retiring early."

"Said the same thing about Fred and George when she learned I was their Godfather," He laughed.

"Yes, but these ones you will have more influence over," I pointed out. I bit my lip, suddenly thinking, "Do you want James as their godfather?"

"I think it would be fair, if I'm to be Harry's," He chuckled, before looking at me, "Unless…"

"No, it's just… Lily has already claimed the title of godmother, and I think they should have James as godfather. I just want to include Remus and Peter as well."

"They will be Uncles," Sirius nodded, "They won't be left out, and they will understand. James and I have always been closer, but they are all my brothers. These boys will have four uncles to spoil them rotten. If we have more, we'll name them godfathers."

I nodded, continuing to eat quietly.

"What's on your mind?" Sirius asked softly.

"Ever since we learned they were boys, I've been thinking of names. But… I didn't know how closely you wanted to stick to the tradition of constellation names."

"Depending on what you've thought of," He teased. I took a sip of water before I looked back up at him and spoke softly, "Rigel and Altair."

"I know you hate your father, but every other name seemed to be taken by a current member or previously deceased member of your family. We'd be able to shorten their names, to Rig and Al," I kept explaining as Sirius went quiet.

"And we could give them Potter names for their middle names, or something from my family-"

"It's perfect," Sirius interrupted my rambling, beaming up at me, "Rig and Al. I'm surprised you didn't choose Castor and Pollux."

"Just a feeling," I shrugged, "Seeing them in my mind's eye, I don't think it would suit them."

"Very distinguished sounding names for babies," He teased.

"Well, I chose Rigel because it is the brightest star in the constellation Orion. I figured this way one of them has your name without being named after your father directly. And Altair was kind of after Albus and your uncle Alphard." I spoke softly, "Without Albus, I wouldn't have you. And you loved your uncle so much that he gave you a beautiful home we now share and the means for us to raise our children comfortably. We should honor the man that believed in you so much, despite what your horrible family said about you."

"I think it's a fitting tribute," He admitted, smiling proudly at me, "Altair. He'd like it. Not serpent in nature like Alphard, but eagle… Maybe he'll be a Ravenclaw like you were meant to be."

"Perhaps," I smiled, a warm feeling settling over me, "I don't care what House they end up being."

"Anything but Slytherin," Sirius grimaced.

"Sirius, you know we can't choose for them," I laughed, "I didn't get to choose when to get pregnant, so we can't choose their futures."

"I know this wasn't what we had planned, and I'm sorry for not paying better attention," Sirius began to apologize, getting up to kneel next to my chair, "But I can't say I am not incredibly joyful over the idea of you safe at home, with our children in your care and protection. The idea of losing you before seemed inconceivable, but now? I think I would go mad if I lost you, or these two little babes. I know how badly you want to fight, to be out there defending our world. But if you are to end Voldemort, you should be here, _preparing_ to do so."

"I know you didn't mean to forget the charm, Darling," I spoke, gently holding his chin up, "But we have two little ones to worry about now. So, I will be home with them, but I won't be taking a backseat on Order meetings."

"I didn't think you would," He chuckled.

"Oh, I told your brother and Severus as well. Regulus got worried about who would be going with him to get the Locket, and when I mentioned that you had volunteered, we fought about it. He didn't want me anywhere near the Inferi, and doesn't want you poisoning yourself. Severus offered to come help, and we decided that if dividing the potion between two people meant it went faster, it might be prudent. Plus, I gave him the tasking of binding you and silencing you, so be aware of that in your future," I chuckled.

He grimaced in disdain, but sighed, "I guess I deserve that."

* * *

After telling the girls, Frank, Gideon, Emmeline and Fabian, it was time to tell Molly. She and Arthur came over with the kids for dinner, and before I could even greet her, I swear she _smelt_ that I was pregnant.

"Oh my dear, you are simply glowing," She blubbered as I picked up little Freddie from the pram.

"Cat's out of the bag on that one, I guess," Sirius simply smirked. Arthur and Sirius chuckled over Molly's fussing about my weight making the boys their first sweaters. Knowing this is where Molly excelled, in mothering, I let her. It was nice to see a bit more of the Molly I knew shining through. I very firmly told her that everything was all right, but I was on house arrest until further notice. She didn't buy that for one second, so I explained the situation to them, without revealing my role in this war.

Springtime was soon upon us, and I was getting rounder. My clothes began to 'shrink' on me and Lily and Marlene began pouring into my closest with muggle maternity wear. Molly lent some of her clothes as well, and I found them all to be very comfy, despite the hot flashes I was enduring. At 13 weeks pregnant, I was out of the morning sickness range of pregnancy and beginning to feel a little more like myself.

Dobby kept me hydrating with water and herbal teas, and Lily came over every day to check up on me until Sirius and James came back from work. The girls understood why we wanted to keep the pregnancy under wraps, and didn't mention it in public. After my 11th week, I had begun to show even from under my teaching robes, and was forced to start my 'house arrest'. I would begin that first week by baking up a storm, happy that I could finally eat and smell food without being nauseous.

And then I got bored.

Once or twice I contemplated going for a walk around the Muggle town we lived near, but then a voice in the back of my head reminded me that even in the countryside, Voldemort was most likely having our area watched. Regulus told me that Voldemort had asked where we lived. He claimed that Uncle Alphard and he had never been close and none of the family had ever visited except for Sirius. And as we had an Unplottable charm, no one would be able to pinpoint our home.

Sirius tried to keep my spirits up, telling me about all the fun things we could do with the twins when they were born. He detailed a glorious vacation to the south of France for after the war was over, planning to show me the magical center of France in Paris as well.

He brought me books and picked up the ingredients I needed for Remus' Wolfsbane. I was told by Madam Pomfrey and Lily, that I was no longer allowed to shift into my animagus while pregnant, without causing harm to my growing boys. So the only thing I could do for Moony was make his potions.

I was allowed to Apparate though, which didn't quite make sense if I couldn't shift.

So, when Regulus brought Kreacher crashing through our Floo on Easter Sunday, I knew this was our chance to grab the Locket. I had a look-alike ready to place in the basin and numerous vials of phoenix tears ready. I quickly poured one into Kreacher's mouth, seeing Dobby appear by my side.

"Fetch him some water, please, Dobby," I asked softly, "He will still be thirsty."

"Yes Mistress," Dobby nodded, looking unsure of Kreacher before popping away.

"He returned to me like this," Regulus spoke nervously, looking pale and shaken from seeing his beloved house elf in such a condition.

"He's looking better," I commented, gesturing for Regulus to lay him down on the loveseat. I covered him in a small blanket to keep him warm, laying a soft hand against his head to see if he was feverish.

"Mistress," Dobby's voice spoke behind me. I took the offered glass and smiled at him, "Thank you Dobby. Could you tell Sirius we need him?"

"Yes, Mistress," He answered before he popped off again.

"You should call Severus," I spoke softly to Regulus after a moment, "We need to move quickly, and he was brewing the replacement Emerald Potion for us."

"Got your bag," Sirius called, "How is he?"

"Just waking up," Regulus spoke quickly, before sending a message over the Galleon.

"Master Regulus," He croaked, before seeing me. He jumped up, backing away from me in disgust.

"Stain, filth, curse on my Mistress's house! Unworthy to even _look_ upon the name of Black!" He snarled, before Regulus barked, "Kreacher, _silence_!"

He looked up at his Master in confusion as Regulus continued, "My _sister_ has just saved your life. You owe her a great debt. In return, I ask that you never tell anyone about your time here, or any of what you see in the next few hours."

He lowered his head, "Of course, Master Regulus."

"Swear to me that you will keep my brother, her and the babes inside of her, safe. From my family and anything that dares to harm them," Regulus glared at the elf. He looked up at Regulus and nodded, "I swear it, Master Regulus."

"No one is to know where we are going or that I am in contact with my brother and his wife. You are bound to the House of Black, but I want you to swear to _me_ that this will not get back to anyone outside _this_ household."

"I swear it, Master Regulus. I live to serve you," He spoke truthfully, bowing low. I dared not speak up, lest Kreacher sneer and take back his word.

"We need you to take us where the Dark Lord took you," Regulus commanded as Severus came through the Floo.

"Back?" The elf stuttered, fear in his eyes.

Kneeling next to Kreacher, I spoke softly, "Your master will not make you drink the poison again. But there is something in that cave that we need. The locket he placed in the basin? It holds a piece of his soul, with the darkest of magic."

"Is it wise to tell him that?"

"If he is to trust us, he deserves all the information," I turned to level a look at Severus.

"We have been working for over a year to collect all the pieces of his soul, with the intent to destroy them. He must be stopped," Regulus explained, "If I went by myself into this cave, I would not return. So my brother, my sister and Severus will be coming as well. We only need you to get us in, and then out."

"Kreacher lives to serve Master Regulus," The elf bowed his head, confused but compliant.

After deciding that Kreacher should take us in pairs to avoid splinching, Regulus and I were taken in first. I double-checked my bag for everything, before offering my hand to Kreacher. He eyed it, but took it begrudgingly, taking Regulus' hand before I felt the tug of Apparration behind my navel. We reappeared in a very dark room on a rocky island. I cast a soft light above us, keeping the light low to avoid waking the Inferi.

"This is beyond eerie," Regulus commented dryly, as Kreacher went back for Sirius and Severus.

"Harry didn't prepare me for this," I commented, looking towards the basin at the highest point of the island.

"Might as well start with me, get it over faster," Regulus shrugged, moving to find a comfy spot. I kept my wand at the ready and smiled, "And have Kreacher attack me? I'll wait for you to explain it."

"Fine," He smirked, "Just have the antidote ready."

"Right here," I patted my purse.

Sirius, Kreacher, and Severus appeared, with Kreacher releasing Sirius' hand with disgust.

"Kreacher, Hermione has to feed me the potion, as Severus will do with Sirius. Do not stop her, or we won't get the locket," Regulus spoke, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, "And we need it, desperately."

"Yes Master," The elf nodded. I quickly bound them with a sticking charm to the island, and silenced their voices, for fear of Sirius saying something stupid, or their screams waking the monsters in the lake.

"This is going to hurt. Your insides will feel like they are burning, and you will feel thirsty after living through some terrible things in your mind," I explained, "After the potion is gone, the locket should appear. Severus, whoever is closest, should grab it while the other gives the antidote. That way, there are eyes on them the whole time."

Severus nodded, before looking at Sirius, "I don't take any enjoyment from this, contrary to what you might think. I don't wish this on anyone, least of all you."

Sirius could only nod, while I steadied my nerves.

Walking up to the basin, I duplicated the small cup, breathing a sigh of relief when it actually yielded the correct result. I knew the potion couldn't be touched, vanished, transfigured, or charmed, but the cup was not under the same guidelines.

"Kreacher, please watch them while Severus and I run back and forth," I asked the elf, who grumbled but nodded.

I started with Regulus, tears springing to my eyes as I watched him cry out soundlessly in agony. Sirius was the same, and my tears kept flowing as Severus and I ran back and forth to the basin. I kept apologizing in hushed tones, promising it would be over soon. Sirius looked like he was in hell, and his little brother wasn't fairing much better.

Both of them would sometimes refuse to drink and I had to forcibly open their mouths and pour the liquid in. They were both shaking, pale with a light sheen of sweat as they cried out futilely.

"Almost," I promised, whispering in an attempt to not alert the Inferi of our presence.

"Last one," Severus spoke softly, forcing the last cupful down Sirius' throat. And as they suddenly went still, I fished the antidotes from my purse while Severus climbed the rocks once more.

"Got it," He breathed holding up the locket, while I uncorked the first vial and poured it into Regulus' mouth.

"This will make you feel better," I promised with a smile, before turning to give Sirius' his. The sticking charm had worn off though, and I panicked seeing him trying to get close to the lake, desperate for water. I quickly scaled-down after him, my foot slipping and sending a small rock crashing down the side of the island, and into the water.

I reached Sirius in time to force the antidote into his mouth from behind, before knocking him out and levitating him back up to Kreacher. Handing Severus the fake locket, he went up quickly to put it and the new batch of emerald potion in the basin.

"Take them back to the manor and come back for us," I asked quietly before I heard something break the water's surface at the shore.

"Oh _shite_ ," I breathed, sending Kreacher into action. Popping away with Reg and Sirius, Severus and I quickly got to high ground as Inferi began popping up out of the water. Severus began to stun them, while I aimed Reducto's their way, knocking several off the island and back into the water.

"This isn't working," Severus yelled, firing off more defensive spells, "We can't hold them back like this for long."

"Wait, I have an idea! Get down," I spoke firmly, before focusing with all my might. A blazing phoenix erupted out the end of my wand as I whipped my wand around my head, sending the Inferi screeching back to the depths of the inky black lake and away from my firestorm. Kreacher reappeared, taking Severus and me by the hand quickly, before apparating us out.

We landed inside the manor's drawing-room, where Sirius and Regulus were holding onto each other for dear life.

"Well, that was something I don't want to repeat," Severus drawled, holding up the locket. I quickly snatched it from his grasp, holding it up to my ear. As the high-pitched ringing filled my eardrum, I sighed in relief.

"This is the real thing. I was worried he put a fake in place and hid the real one somewhere else," I explained, before carefully pocketing the locket in my purse.

"I'll have to go tonight and hide it with the others," I spoke, before letting Regulus and Sirius have their voices back.

"I'm sorry," Reg sobbed onto his brother's shoulder.

"I know Reg. I'm sorry I left you in that house," Sirius spoke softly, rubbing his brother's back.

"Thank you, Severus. Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked the man beside me.

"I think I should be getting home. In case I am called," He spoke, but turned to me and said, "Thank you for the offer. I may take you up on it one day. _Before_ you have two squalling children."

I chuckled, moving to hug him, "Thank you for your help."

He didn't know how to respond to the hug, but as I released him, he cleared his throat and nodded. He left without another word while I looked down at Kreacher, "Would you like something to eat, Kreacher?"

"Kreacher must get back to Mistress," He spoke tensely.

"I understand. Thank you for coming back for us, and for your help today. Regulus is very lucky to have you in his life," I spoke honestly.

He didn't respond, disappearing with a pop after giving me a weird look. Reg was collecting himself, while I called for Dobby.

"Yes, Mistress?" Our happy house-elf smiled as he appeared.

"I'm wondering if you could bring the men some water. I need to watch over them for side effects," I explained.

"Would Mistress like dinner postponed?" He asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary. They just need a few quiet moments," I sighed, looking over at Sirius. He looked haunted but was trying to keep a brave face.

"Master Lupin Floo called while you were out," Dobby spoke up before he left, "Said he and Miss McKinnon would be arriving shortly before dinner. Something came up at the Prophet and she had to stay behind for another hour. And Miss Macdonald sends her regrets but she is having dinner with her family."

"That's fine," I smiled, "Lily and James were going to be arriving around the same time. That's too bad about Mary. I'll have to send Dorcas home with some pastries for her."

Regulus had gotten his breathing under control, and he and Sirius sat down to collect their wits now that the pain was over.

I made them both drink plenty of water, doing a basic diagnostic charm over them to ensure they were physically healthy. Regulus let me mother him, grateful for the comforting touch and care, while Sirius just kept touching my belly, as if reassuring himself.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked Regulus softly, "We're having Easter dinner with a small group."

"Pfft," Sirius snorted, "Small. Thirty people isn't a _small_ gathering. It's bloody house party."

"We didn't get to do another Christmas dinner party, so this was the next best time. I didn't want to mention anything for Valentine's, as we just had the funeral," I sighed to Sirius.

"I know," He nodded, before we looked back to see Regulus smiling at us fondly.

"I would love to join you, but my cover needs to be kept intact. And I was expecting to be called to a revel tonight as well," He reminded me.

"At least let me feed you a little dessert before you go. I made enough for an army," I teased.

"That sounds heavenly right about now," He admitted. I patted his knee before making my way to the kitchen. Dobby was working and whistling happily when I popped in, quietly snagging one of the miniature peach cobbler's I had baked the day before. As I brought it back to Regulus, he was looking more himself.

"Thank you," He nodded to me, quickly eating the small pie.

"No, thank _you_. I know whatever you saw and felt must have been awful. I wanted to spare you that pain. I didn't want either of you to go through it, but this one put his foot down," I huffed. Regulus smirked, "I would have too, in his position."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Sirius asked his brother earnestly.

"No, thank you. I think I need to go home and rest before I'm called on again," He sighed.

"Alright. Use the Galleon if you aren't feeling well, and we can work something out," I offered. He nodded, kissing my cheek, "Thank you, sister. Get some rest as well."

"I will try," I promised, taking Sirius' hand. Regulus nodded once to his brother, before heading for the Floo.

When he had vanished in green flames, Sirius gripped my hand tighter. I turned to him to cling to him.

"I was so close to losing you today," I finally choked out, tears leaking out.

"I know. But I'm here," He reassured me.

"Are _you_ here? Because you seem… I don't know the exact word I am searching for, but would it help you to talk about it?"

"I'm… I saw my cousin, torturing you."

"Sirius, I'm past that. It's nothing-"

"While you were pregnant," He cut in, causing me to falter as I saw the mournful look in his eyes. I took his hands putting them on my belly softly and speaking, "We are all here; Rigel, Altair, and myself. We're safe. What else do you need to heal?"

"Just you," He muttered, moving to hug me tightly, burying his nose in my hair, "Only you."

"You have me," I promised, squeezing him tight, "You _always_ have me."

For the next hour, we slowly got ready for our dinner guests, taking a soak together in the tub and washing each other gently after our mission. Sirius seemed to be relaxing a bit more by the time we were dressed and downstairs waiting.

"It's so weird not to be at Mum and Dad's for Easter," He spoke softly, breaking the silence of the room as we waited.

"I know. For me, we were always at the Weasley's or school. It just felt strange the first year I was here."

"Not so strange anymore?" He smiled.

"No. It's become home, because you've made it home," I returned the easy smile.

"Knock, knock," We heard as the Floo went off, and we saw James' head in the green flames, "Not interrupting anything intimate? Can't get her more pregnant, can you?"

"Come on through," I chuckled, standing up to greet them as they popped through.

"Sirius, you look dreadful. Are you coming down with something?" Lily asked, looking worriedly on my husband.

"Just ingested some poison. Hermione fixed me up, but it has some lasting effects on the mind," He brushed it off.

"Poison?" James questioned.

"The cave," I spoke softly, "Voldemort asked for Kreacher this weekend and we thought it best to get it out of the way."

"Hermione, tell me you didn't go in there," Lily blanched.

"I did, but Severus and I had it under control," I assured her, putting a hand on my belly, "Kreacher got Sirius and Reg out first, as instructed and then came back for us. Everyone is fine, even these two poppets."

"Let me check you over, please?" She pleaded.

"Madam Pomfrey is coming this evening, so don't get worked up about it," I chuckled, "Just enjoy an Easter meal and good company. I don't know how up for it I will be by next Christmas, with two little ones under three months."

"So, I take it you were successful?" James asked carefully.

"Yes," I nodded, thinking I still had to take the necklace to Hogwarts to hide, sometime tonight.

The Floo went off again, this time it was Mum and Dad, smiling widely.

"Professor, Lord Urquart," Lily greeted them first.

"Mrs. Potter," Mum smiled, before opening her arms for a hug, "It's good to see you, dear."

"You as well Professor. How's the school-" As Lily and Mum chatted, roping James in for a hug as well, Dad greeted Sirius and me warmly.

"How are my favorite children?" He teased.

"Wonderful Dad. How is work?"

"Retirement cannot come quick enough," He sighed, shaking Sirius' hand, "But at least I know we have a crack team of Aurors ready to fill my shoes."

"I will do my best," Sirius laughed. I showed them to the Dining Room, where Dobby and I had set up drink stations and a special station for the kids.

"MIA!" I heard from a symphony of little voices before I felt two bodies slam into my legs, a third nearly knocking me over entirely.

"BOYS," Molly's scolding voice made the three redheads attached to my legs, immediately detach.

"You know better than to be so rough with your Aunt. She can't be roughhousing with you," Molly continued to scold the boys, as she and Arthur came in with George and Fred on a hip each.

"Sorry Aunt Mia," The boys responded, with Percy just smiling up at me, "Mia!"

"It's quite alright boys. We just need to be gentle with me," I teased, before hugging and kissing the two older boys, "I missed you all so much!"

"You just saw us last week!" Charlie grimaced, wiping away my kiss.

"Yes, but I can still miss you," I smiled, picking up Percy for a hug and a kiss on his cheek, "Hello Perc. Are your brothers being nice to you?"

"Nice brothers," He nodded, smiling over at Charlie and Bill.

"I have a new book for you, and presents for your brothers," I smiled mischievously at the boys as Molly came to greet me with a hug.

"Hermione dear, you look so lovely today. Pregnancy suits you," She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Molly. And Godric, I hope so," I chuckled, "Not entirely sure how many Sirius wants, but if I have to do the actual carrying of the children, I hope it suits me."

Percy pulled at my shirt and said, "Want down, please."

"All right," I relented, setting him on his feet before straightening to see George reaching for me, "Georgie boy, you are getting so big!"

"Is Sirius all right dear?" Molly asked me softly as she handed me George, "He looks a bit peaky."

"Everything is fine. Just had something that disagreed with him. He'll be better after a little food," I smiled, trying to ease her worry, "Lily is making sure he eats. Don't fret, he'll be right as rain by dessert."

"I do worry about him," She sighed, "Though I imagine you must worry a great deal more when he is working."

"I do. But I know he can handle himself and he has wonderful mentors and a team to watch out for him as well," I admitted, looking over to where Sirius and James were greeting Arthur and Freddie. Fred practically leaped into Sirius' arms and I watched Sirius light up at the affection of our godson.

"He will make a wonderful father," Molly admired with me.

"He will," I agreed wholeheartedly.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, this time I have a very good excuse. My husband had lost his best friend not even an hour after my last update, and while he was back home for the funeral, who was taking care of a toddler and an infant? This mother! Now, he is home, and I have help, so things can try and go back to normal. But good lord, do I have the writing bug. I hate myself for it sometimes too, because I start all these story ideas and then one runs away with my focus from others, like this one. I am going to physically restrain myself so that I can sit down and write the few chapters I need to that connect to the ending and epilogue.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Minor Character Death
> 
> Song Disclaimer: I do not own Safe and Sound by the Civil Wars and Taylor Swift.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios, or any of its characters.

After an evening of good food and even great company in the form of family and friends, we bid our guests' goodnight. Ted and Andromeda promised to come for tea in the next week and Tonks was ecstatic to have little cousins. In all the excitement of our pregnancy, it seemed Sirius forgot to mention it to his favorite cousin. She smacked him upside the head for it, while Lily and I chuckled at the Black temper rising in Andromeda's eyes.

"I'll be quick," I promised Sirius.

"Why don't I-"

"Dumbledore is the only one that knows where I hide them, and we intend to keep it that way. You know too much already Sirius, and if they got to you…"

"They'd have to kill me, because I would never give you up like that," He spoke truthfully. My eyes watered at the devotion in his, but I smiled and held his cheek, "I know. But I don't want you in any more danger. Why don't you check the wards? Keep your mind occupied, and then when I get back, we can go to bed."

"As long as I can hold you close," He smiled, turning to kiss my palm.

"Always," I promised.

Stepping into the Floo, I called out for Albus' office as I threw down the powder. In a twist of green flames, I was suddenly at Hogwarts.

"Good evening my dear. Happy Easter," Albus greeted me, looking up at me from his desk full of scrolls.

"Good evening Albus. Happy Easter," I wished him, pulling the locket out of my purse to show him. He let out a breath and nodded, "Can I trust that you won't be seen on your trip to the seventh floor?"

"Of course," I teased, "Honestly Albus, it's like you don't trust me after this last year and a half."

He chuckled, "Of course I do, my dear. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I should be quick. We are expecting Madam Pomfrey shortly," I spoke, looking at my watch.

"Hop to it then," He smiled, gesturing to the door. I quickly pulled out the cloak as I exited the office, pulling it over my head as I descended the stairs. The gargoyle jumped out of the way for me, before I was racing upstairs. Pacing outside of the RoR, I thought about where I had hidden the rest of the Horcruxes. It opened to the Room of Hidden Things, and I quickly shut the door behind me. Taking off the cloak, I walked slowly towards the back of the room, passing the broken vanishing cabinet.

Approaching the bust with the diadem of Ravenclaw sitting atop it, I opened the drawer in the cabinet underneath it. Next to the charmed ledgers from Malfoy Manor, the Gaunt Ring and Tom's diary, I laid the locket of Slytherin and the diadem of Ravenclaw, casting a disillusionment charm over the objects.

"Four down, one to go," I spoke to myself, letting out a slow breath as I closed the drawer.

Putting a hand on my stomach, I gently held the bump as I whispered, "I'm sorry if I don't get to see you grow up. All I wish for you two is a world free of this mad man and his followers. For peace and love to overflow your lives, and for you to be safe."

"And if I have to die to accomplish that," I whispered brokenly, feeling my eyes well up, "It will be worth it."

Making my way out of the room under the disguise of the Invisibility Cloak, I stole back towards Albus' office, entering after knocking. He was not in there, but I was quick about getting home, leaving him a note that I had left while he was gone. Sirius was talking quietly to James and Lily in the Drawing Room when I appeared, whom I was surprised to see.

"Hello, you two. I thought you went home," I spoke, getting their attention. Lily turned to me with red eyes, tears pouring from them and my heart dropped to my feet.

I didn't speak, seeing the truth in her green orbs; that we had lost someone.

"Who?" I whispered finally.

Lily sobbed again, burying her face in her hands as James comforted her. Sirius turned to me and spoke softly.

The words he uttered sent me into hysterics, crumbling to my knees as Lily rushed over to me. We sobbed in each other's arms, holding fast as if the other would disappear if we let go.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't…" I sobbed, holding Lily tighter, "This didn't happen last time."

"We know. Moody said that even Regulus and Severus didn't know anything about it. It was the senior Death Eaters that carried this out. They just found…. Found her body, among her families, an hour ago," James responded somberly.

"How is Dorcas? And Peter?" I asked, pulling back.

"Heartbroken," Lily broke slightly upon looking into my eyes, "Remus is with Peter, and Dorcas is with Gideon. Marlene and Alice are making the funeral arrangements."

"This shouldn't have happened," I shook my head, feeling my sadness waning and my anger rising.

"Hermione, we can't predict everything. Even with your knowledge," She spoke gently, wiping her eyes, "Things don't happen the same way twice."

"Moody said it was probably because of how close-" James started to speak, but Sirius slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't," Sirius growled to his best mate.

"How close she is to me," I finished, looking down in shame.

"To all of us really," Lily tried to redirect, "We all are defying Tom's wishes. Me simply from existing, James and Sirius from being 'blood traitors'… It isn't your fault Hermione."

"But it is. Godric, now I know why your son always took the weight of the world on his shoulders," I sighed.

"But you don't have to," Lily reminded me.

"What did they do to her?" I asked, looking at James and Sirius. The men looked at each other warily, as if hesitating from either spilling the truth.

"Alastor said she suffered numerous Cruciatus curses… broken bones… and they…"

"Oh god, _no_ ," I cried out, seeing the unspoken in their eyes. She'd already suffered at the hands of Mulciber. She didn't deserve anymore assault.

"Mary," I bawled, clinging to Lily again. Lily and I sobbed into each other's arms, as the Floo went off behind us. Two more joined in our sobbing huddle on the floor, and I could feel Marlene at my back.

We sat there for what felt like hours, feeling Mary's loss and Dorcas' absence. And just when I thought I couldn't cry anymore, Dorcas came through the Floo with Gideon, eyes bloodshot.

Lily and I opened our arms to her, putting her in the middle of our crying circle. She and Mary had been friends since they were children, even before Hogwarts, and none of us felt her loss more than Dorcas. Over the next few minutes, the Floo went off again with Peter and Remus tumbling out, Peter looking like he couldn't walk a straight line if he was held at wand point. He sauntered over to the drink service cart and poured himself a large firewhisky.

I would go see him once the girls let me up.

And the Floo went off one final time with Madam Pomfrey and Albus walking out. He gave us girls a sad look, patting Dorcas' shoulder, before addressing the room, "I want to apologize to you all. We were not warned of this attack, but I feel I could have done better. A very special soul has been taken from you. Miss Macdonald's spark could brighten the darkest room. She will be deeply missed by all of us."

"Hermione, dear, please let me check you over. All this stress…" She trailed off and I nodded, getting up. The men all congregated to one side of the room, consoling Peter and grieving silently. Lily refused to let go of my hand, following me over to the settee, where I laid down to let Madam Pomfrey work.

After a moment, she gestured over the back of the settee to someone I couldn't see, before Sirius appeared to take my other hand. She pointed her wand at my bump, and the whole room fell silent as two heartbeats amplified themselves.

"Both babes are healthy, progressing nicely," She spoke quietly, giving us sad eyes as she ran more diagnostic charms on my body, "It seems you are low on iron, Hermione."

"Red meat didn't agree with me the first few weeks," I admitted softly, "I can rectify that, now that I'm not sick constantly."

"Please. I hope your levels will be at a better level next week. I will leave you to your evening. And please, eat more potatoes and greens."

"I will," I promised. She gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder, before moving to return to the Floo. It went off, with Albus apologizing quietly that he had to return to the school, but would be in touch with the Order about more frequent meetings and patrols.

The girls didn't want to leave, and Sirius suggested we all pile together on the floor. I was so thankful for my husband at that moment, knowing none of us should be grieving alone. Dobby brought us hot chocolate, calming tea for me, and some light snacks while Sirius and James gathered all the necessary blankets and pillows. The girls curled around Dorcas, every one of them still trying to reach for my belly lightly, using it as an anchor in our grief.

Sirius and I locked eyes, and his briefly flickered to Peter, who was still looking worse for wear. My guilt was overwhelming, but I know he needed us, as we all needed each other. It wasn't long until we all fell asleep, with our grief covering us like a shroud.

* * *

On the day of the funeral, I was cleaning up glass from a flare-up of accidental magic. I had gotten angry after Albus and Sirius told me I was not to leave the house. Mary's family and she were being buried in a memorial plot Sirius had purchased for them in the Midlands. It was not a glamorous location, but it was beautiful and peaceful.

As I was under protection, I wasn't to appear at the funeral. Albus pointed out the knowledge that Death Eaters could attack us out in the open and we would have no cover. It would be better for me to stay home, before everyone came back for refreshments, to protect my unborn children. I was still bitter about it, as I thought it more cowardly of me to hide at home after Mary had lost her life in keeping me safe. Pulling the memories from her body, Aurors discovered she had been tortured and raped, for information on me by Mulciber.

And valiantly, she had refused.

Harry's outrage at people protecting him from truths like this, or shielding him in general only to lose their life or someone they loved in return, was now entirely justified in my mind.

So as the Order returned that night, I paced the dining room. Dobby was busy making sure all the refreshments were out and drinks were poured.

As Sirius found me, he seemed to clue into my internal struggle over our bond. He waved over Remus quickly, before asking as the werewolf came up beside us, "Now?"

I nodded, "Before I lose my nerve."

Remus sighed, before moving to stand by my side as well, watching my back as I softly got everyone's attention.

"I apologize for interrupting your mourning, but I fear there is some information you all should know. The reason Mary died," I sniffed, before locking eyes with Albus.

I could see he wanted to protest but as I gave him a withering look and he merely sighed. He nodded once, looking down at his cup of tea while I took a deep breath.

"My name, my true maiden name, is Hermione Jean Granger, and I was a Muggleborn. I was born the only child of two Muggle dentists in the Midlands, born September 19th… 19 _79,_ " I spoke, watching the crowd carefully. The girls, Frank, Emmeline and Fabian all stood in disbelief.

"I attended Hogwarts between 1991 till 1997, whereupon the summer before my Seventh Year, my friends and I were forced to go on the run, because Voldemort had returned and was hunting _us_ in particular _._ Because I was hiding my best friend, the one who would end him; the Chosen One; Lily and James' son."

"The final battle descended upon Hogwarts hallowed halls in 1998, and we were losing. We had lost so many, and my friend… he chose to sacrifice himself to stop the battle. And in my grief and anger, I went up to the Headmaster's office, to yell at the only thing I could think of. The late Albus Dumbledore's portrait."

"After calming me down, he pointed me to a box, wherein it sat a Time-Turner I had used in my Third Year. Albus and a Potions Master had altered it before their deaths, knowing I would do _anything_ to spare the lives of my friends and their families. It enabled me to travel back 21 years, to June 18th, 1977, to stop the war with the knowledge we had gained from our year on the run."

"My jump back in time erased myself from existence in the future, and Albus thought it would be wise to blend in with the student population. It helped me gain friends in people that needed my foresight of events, and I would be close by to save them," I finished on a broken note, pressing my lips together to hold back my tears.

"I can't tell you the exact reason, as it would put you all in more danger, but Voldemort has an upper hand right now, or should I say five. Objects we've been collecting slowly, that are under lock and key, would have remained his upper hand. But we've collected four of them, and we have to wait to collect the last one."

"I won't bore you with the details, but there is a prophecy that was spoken over my friend before he was born. And when I first started at Hogwarts in 1977, Professor Heisted spoke one over me, though she doesn't remember saying it. I essentially took his place in choosing to come back. The real reason I am on house arrest right now isn't because of the children I'm carrying, it's because Voldemort is curious about me, and he can't know why I'm being protected."

"Several people know, including the late Euphemia Potter, but it would be foolish of me to allow you to keep protecting me without the reason why. Mary was tortured for information on me, and her death will forever be on my conscience."

"It would be a disservice to you if you didn't know why our home must remain a secret. Because I don't want anyone else to give up their lives without knowing the truth and being able to choose for themselves. My life may be forfeit, but my children deserve to live. I don't expect anyone to put his or her lives ahead of mine, nor would I want you to. I just thought you deserved the truth," I got quiet as I finished. Taking a deep breath, I kept my head held high as I locked eyes with the Order members.

The room was silent, save for the shuffling sounds of Lily coming to stand by my side, James and Peter as well. Peter took my hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze. It was the most interaction I'd had with him since Mary died. I didn't want to crowd him like everyone else had, especially if he blamed me.

No one else moved, and even Alastor seemed dumbstruck. Albus sighed again, before addressing the group, "Every word is true. Hermione will be the one to face Voldemort. She has told us of many attacks we have stopped, but some attacks that have happened within the last year, had not happened or happened differently in her timeline."

"I believed hiding her true reasons for being here would be safer for all of you. I can see I was wrong, and take responsibility for the deaths of the Macdonald family."

"We all failed her," Dorcas finally spoke up. I was afraid to look at her, hearing her voice thick with emotion. I quietly left the room, feeling claustrophobic suddenly, and briskly walked towards the front door. Throwing them open and shutting them behind me, I kept walking towards the north forest. I found the site I had destroyed two Christmases earlier, where the tent the boys and I had shared, now stood.

Most days when I needed a moment, I came back to this tent to meditate. There was nowhere I felt safer.

Entering the tent, I pulled out a sweater of Harry's and one of Ron's and curled up on my cot, cradling my bump. I hummed a soft tune to my growing belly, singing softly as I basked in the comforting scents of my best friends' cologne.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_   
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_   
_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_   
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_   
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_   
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_   
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_   
_Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_   
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_   
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

As I closed my eyes, I felt my body begin to relax from the stress of keeping up the lie, succumbing to sleep in moments.

* * *

I woke to the sounds of whispers beyond the tent flap that sectioned off my cot from the main living area. I cracked my eyes open to see Sirius propped up in a chair, asleep himself. I moved gently, my neck stiff from lying in one position during my sleep.

I could tell it was morning because the light that was filtering in the tent reminded me of early morning rays. Sirius stirred as I moved, taking a deep breath and giving me a gentle smile as his eyes focused on me.

"You sure are lucky Dobby can find you anywhere," He teased.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I needed air, and thought to give them space to digest the information would help."

"It did. Marlene was the first one to come back to herself, demanding you needed to be dragged back inside, because the forest wasn't safe at night for anyone. Even if it is on a warded property," He quipped, "Dumbledore told her that she and her family had been killed your time around, so she's beyond grateful for the warning. Fabian got it out of Gideon when he noticed that he wasn't reacting, too."

"I needed them so badly last night," My lip trembled as I spoke clutching the sweaters to my chest, "I couldn't breathe, and the only thing I wanted was to be with them. This is my only way of doing so. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"I know," Sirius smiled comfortingly, leaning forward to take my hand, "But there are a few people out there who need you. Hermione Granger, Sassenach, Time-Travelling Chosen One."

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully and he chuckled, "Just let them say their piece now."

I nodded, getting up and carefully folding up the two sweaters to place under my pillow on my cot. Sirius took my hand and led me out, as my heart beat uncontrollably in my chest. The whispers stopped as the group noticed us, with Lily and James admiring a few things of Harry's that were strewn about his bunk. I was suddenly worried something might have his name on it, but I had put everything like that in my vault at Gringotts for safekeeping.

Marlene and Remus were sitting at the table next to the small wood-burning stove, while Alice, Frank, Peter, Dorcas, Gideon, Fabian and Emmeline were scattered around the tent's living space. Sirius gave my hand a squeeze before looking back to our friends, "So, we call this friendly discussion to order. Who would like to speak _kindly_ first?"

Dorcas stepped towards me slowly, her eyes still showcasing her hurt but softer than I had last seen. She stopped as I instinctively took a half step back, speaking softly, "You truly had no knowledge that she was a target?"

"None. I was supposed to protect you all, and I failed," I whispered, my lip trembling again. Dorcas softened further, opening her arms and stepping forward to hug me. I shook in relief, crying silently against her shoulder as she did the same.

"I do not blame you," She spoke softly into my ear. I nodded in understanding,

Alice was next as Dorcas released me, taking my hands and asking, "What is my boy's name?"

I swallowed thickly, wording my answer carefully, "You've told me his name yourself, Alice."

"Neville?" She beamed, eyes overflowing with tears.

"Yes," I confirmed with my own watery smile.

"We didn't get to see him grow up, did we?" She sobbed, "Lily said we weren't there either."

"You didn't, but it was due to you and Frank being hospitalized in the Janis Thickey Ward most of his life. You had been tortured into insanity after Lily and James were killed, for information on Tom's disappearance. But you will see him grow up," I promised, "You _will_ watch him walk across the stage at graduation and see what an amazing person he is."

"How come Alice gets to hear her son's name but I can't?" Lily huffed teasingly.

"You know why. You'll name him from my memories and not from your heart," I reminded her.

"Hag," Lily hissed without heat. I smiled at her, "You'll thank me one day."

"I think we should be thanking you now," Fabian spoke, as Emmeline tucked herself into his side, "You've already altered all our lives, forever. And now we know what to do."

"We all need to help you," Marlene spoke up, "Voldemort will not rise a second time. Your children won't grow up in that world."

I put a soft hand on my belly, swallowing thickly as I nodded, "Then, we have some work to accomplish."

"Together," Frank smirked.

"Together," Sirius echoed in agreement.

The girls surrounded me, all their hands reaching for my belly in their bear hug. No matter how many times I had revealed my secrets to another person, the relief I felt was palpable in the room.

And I could finally _breathe_.

* * *

The months passed, and the last dregs of a dreadfully hot summer were raging upon us. Cooling charms had long lost their effect on me, and I had taken to eating copious amounts of ice cream and drinking large pitchers of lemonade to cool my body down. It was mid-September, and I was the size of a dragon. Sirius would placate me by saying I wasn't, but since I had ridden a dragon, I knew exactly what I was talking about.

The twins had swollen my belly to the point where I was unable to get up without help, or see anything two feet in front of me. Lily was by more often, with the girls, Remus, James, and Peter filling in when I just needed some company. Dobby had taken control of decorating the nursery and I had bawled my eyes out at how beautiful it was.

Sirius, James, Alice and Peter had become full-fledged Aurors at the beginning of summer, and had steadier hours than before. Sirius was working double shifts in an effort to have some time off when the babes were born. Lily and Madam Pomfrey had everything ready to go as far as potions and our signal that it was time.

Dumbledore and I would consult each other on Order matters most evenings. Mum and Dad were always at our home every weekend, readying themselves and us with words of wisdom about raising children. Neither had ever had small children but been exposed to them through family enough that they had a basic understanding of it.

Reggie was a frequent visitor at our house, mainly to update us, as he was now out of school and expected to be a more active player in Voldemort's circle. He was being asked to find a bride as well, and his family was very adamant about Miss Chastain. We had a good chuckle over that but decided to retire my false identity with the idea she had been married off already.

It was a calm Wednesday morning. Dobby had just fed me lunch and I was relaxing on a couch in the library, reading up on spells in Alphard's Dark Art section. I'd been feeling lower back pain for hours but didn't think anything of it. Sirius was busy at work and Lily was set to drop by on her lunch hour shortly, when I suddenly felt like I had to use the loo. Ungracefully maneuvering myself off the couch, I stood up, gasping in shock.

Liquid began pouring down my legs, soaking the rug and my shoes, and refusing to stop. Had I just wet myself?

"Hermione?" Lily called from the stairs.

"Library," I responded as the liquid stopped, "But just give me a moment. I've made a small mess."

"What kind of mess?" She asked, as I heard her voice get closer.

"I think I just wet myself," I spoke, before feeling the liquid gush out once more. Lily came in, unfazed by my embarrassment before assessing the situation. Her eyes went wide before she conjured a quick Patronus.

"Madam Pomfrey, I could use your assistance," She spoke calmly, sending the corporeal doe off quickly.

"What's wrong?" I rolled my eyes, banishing the mess with a flick of my wand, "It can't be bad enough to warrant Madam Pomfrey."

"Hermione," Lily chuckled, "Your waters have just broken. Your boys are on their way."

"What? No, it's too early," I panicked slightly.

"Twins arrive early," She assured me, holding my shoulders and smiling at me encouragingly, "Let's get you to bed."

"But Sirius-"

"Babies also take their time during the birthing process," She added as she helped me towards my bedroom, "He'll just rush over here without Alastor's permission. We'll wait until you're a bit further along and then let Alastor know. For now, I'll see if Dorcas and Marls are free to help."

"Alright," I answered warily, "Should I change?"

"We'll get you into a nightgown, open the windows to keep you cool and wait for Madam Pomfrey. We'll have some time before they decide to grace us with their presence," She teased, calling for Dobby.

"Miss Lily has called?" Dobby smiled, before noticing me holding my stomach tenderly.

"Hermione is beginning labor. Can you get the potions Madam Pomfrey and I prepared?" She asked him.

"Dobby can do that. Dobby can also get hot water and towels!" He announced, before popping off. Lily quickly helped me redress, before sending off a quick note that she had a family emergency and wouldn't be returning to work. Dobby came back with towels and hot water, carefully cradling the box of potions.

Dorcas and Marlene ran into the room 30 minutes later, with Madam Pomfrey on their tail.

"Is it time?"

"Just broken water so far," I moaned, not enjoying the contractions that were beginning to start.

"Contractions are about 15 minutes apart right now," Lily added.

"Alright. How dilated?" The Medi-witch asked.

"Haven't checked. This one is very adamant about me not sticking my hand up her nightdress," Lily chuckled, to the amusement of Marlene and Dorcas who came to sit next to me.

"You are one of my best friends, but there are boundaries in any relationship," I huffed.

"You are going to have to get over that Mrs. Black. Many of us will be seeing under that nightdress before these two make their grand entrance," Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes at me, before cleansing her hands, lubricating them and positioning my legs so she could check me. I was mortified but stayed still.

"4cm," The Medi-witch announced, "Were you experiencing contractions this morning?"

"Just thought it was the babes moving. They started in my back and rolled towards the front. It was _acutely_ uncomfortable," I admitted.

"Well, I daresay these little ones will be with us before the day is through," She spoke, before turning to Lily, "I must return to the school, but I will be back after I've secured a replacement for the evening. At 5 cm, offer her the numbing potion if she wishes, no later than 8cm. I should be back before then though."

Lily nodded before Marlene dabbed my forehead with a cloth, "You are beyond brave. I don't think I could ever give birth. Looks too painful."

"It's a walk in the park," I bit out during a contraction, "Compared to a Cruciatus."

"We'll take your word on that," Dorcas quipped as Madam Pomfrey left.

"Better get comfortable," Lily sighed, "This could take a bit. Do you want your mind off it yet?"

"Please. Anything," I begged, "Help the time pass."

"If only Time Turner's worked the reverse way," Marlene smiled at me, making the girls laugh as I grumbled.

* * *

Talking about the latest Order intel, or what our lives would look like after the war was easier than thinking about the intensifying pain. My monthly courses had never felt this bad, but then again, I was carrying twins; twice the fun, twice the pain.

A few times the girls had to help me to the bathroom, and once Lily set me in the shower, with the showerhead pointing at my belly to help relieve a bit of the pain. By the time Madam Pomfrey returned two hours later, stating she had secured a replacement for the night, I was torn between doing it naturally or taking the potions.

"No use putting yourself in more pain," Dorcas reminded me gently.

As Lily handed me the numbing potion, I took a deep breath, chugging the liquid quickly. It wasn't as vile as I would have thought, but not quite pleasant. I laid back on the pillows as the potion worked its magic, dulling the pain, but not the pressure. As I was able to relax, Madam Pomfrey assured me it would make it go easier.

"When you are tense, it prolongs the birth, because your body is fighting your natural reaction to the pain in order to stretch," She explained softly, as I heard Sirius coming up the stairs. He stopped short at the door, seeing the occupants of the room, before taking notice of my figure lying in the bed.

He studied the room for a moment before realization washed over his face.

"JAMES!" He yelled, dashing out the door. The girls chuckled, hearing my husband hollering to his best friend in a panic, while I sighed in exasperation.

"We should alert everyone else now," Dorcas spoke to Marlene.

"I'll get Molly and Andromeda, you get Gideon and Alice," She agreed.

"Wait!" I spoke suddenly, "Does Mum know?"

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey assured me, "But like me, she couldn't just rush off. This was to remain a secret, correct?"

"Right," I sighed in relief, "So Dad knows then, and Albus."

"If not, they and the rest of the Order are bound to hear your panicked husband from wherever they are in Great Britain," Lily quipped, before moving to leave the room, "I'll go slap him for you."

"Thanks Lil," I smiled at the redhead, Dorcas and Marlene following behind her shortly.

As I laid my head back, I rested my eyes, still feeling the tightening of my belly slightly. A very loud slap could be heard before Lily's muffled voice yelled, " _Pull yourself together! Your wife is in labor, and does not need you freaking out!_ "

If Sirius responded, it was in a lower tone than I could hear without using my animagus hearing. I heard the thundering of footsteps up the staircase, before Sirius ran into the room, half of his face red with a distinct handprint across his cheek.

"Kitten," He spoke softly, approaching the bed as if I was ill and delicate.

"Get over here, you prat," I teased, outstretching a hand to him. He took it, kneeling next to the bed and kissing the back of my hand sweetly, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now. The numbing potion works wonders. If we decide to do this again, I always want this stuff," I teased.

"Already thinking about allowing me to sleep in the bed with you again?" He smiled, getting up to lie beside me on top of the covers.

"Still deciding," I quipped, seeing Madam Pomfrey smiling from her chair by the window.

"Are they alright?" He asked, rubbing my belly gently.

"Madam Pomfrey just checked them 30 minutes ago. I'm 6 cm dilated and they are perfectly content," I assured him.

"How much longer?" He worried aloud.

"It's not like there is a set time," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "They are doing well, and Hermione told me that she has been feeling contractions, albeit light ones, since this morning. We could be in for a long night, or a few short hours. Hard to tell."

"If they are anything like their Mum, they will set records," Sirius teased me, kissing my forehead sweetly.

"Ngh," I groaned, feeling a particularly strong contraction, despite the numbing potion.

"Sirius, could you bring me a towel from the bathroom," Madam Pomfrey asked, moving over to me quickly.

"Uh, yes," He looked confused, before moving off the bed and towards the bathroom. Madam Pomfrey checked me once more, eyes wide in astonishment as she quietly told me, "My dear, you are now 8cm."

"How did I jump up so fast," I asked in confusion, as Sirius returned.

"As I said before, it moves much quicker when your body is relaxed," She reminded me.

"Your prediction might come true," I gave Sirius a small smile, my own anxiety about childbirth preventing me from doing more. Sirius paled a bit, before asking Madam Pomfrey, "What can we expect? I'll admit I haven't been paying attention to the birth plan."

"Hermione will begin pushing once she reaches 10cm dilated, and from there, hopefully, it will be no more than half an hour for the first babe. Do you have blankets and such prepared for them?" She asked us.

"Nursery," I nodded, trying to keep myself calm.

"I'll go get them," Sirius offered, kissing me sweetly before dashing off again. Lily popped in, looking backward in confusion at the way Sirius was fleeing, before shaking her head and saying, "Remus and Peter are here. Marls and Dorcas are alerting everyone else, and I believe I hear your Dad downstairs."

"Let's settle in," Madam Pomfrey suggested, as I felt another contraction, "She's at 8cm."

"Circe," Lily breathed, coming to take my hand, "I'll be here the whole time."

"I'd hope so… godmother," I teased her, despite my discomfort, making her smirk triumphantly.

"Got the blankets, the nappies and the Baby Grow's," Sirius announced coming back in the room a few moments later.

"Did you remember the safety pins, flannel, and the bum cream?" Lily reminded him. It was comical to watch Sirius' face morph into concern, as he dropped all the baby supplies on the chair and ran from the room.

When he returned, I was groaning from a particularly nasty contraction, and Sirius got up on the bed to sit behind me. He supported my body and helped me breathe, while assuring me that this would be over soon enough.

"Just think. Soon our boys will be in our arms and we can finally tell everyone their names," He spoke softly as Lily checked the babies' heart rates.

"True," I nodded, trying to focus on getting to the end.

It was only another 45 minutes before Madam Pompfrey checked me again, this time paling herself and looking straight at Lily, "It's time."

"Now?" Sirius asked, as Lily handed me a potion.

"To keep up your strength," She explained, before helping me drink it. I took a few deep steadying breaths at Madam Pompfrey's insistence. They pulled me towards the end of the bed, helping position me as the numbing potion began to wear off. I moaned loudly as the pain came back with a vengeance.

"Where's my Mum?" I panted, feeling my eyes watering at the intensity of the contraction.

"I'll ask," Lily offered, sending another Patronus off.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," I mumbled, before Lily thrust a basin under my chin.

"That's normal," Madam Pomfrey nodded, "But you need to start pushing on the next contraction."

I nodded in understanding, Sirius gripping my hands tightly as I felt the next wave approaching. Lily dabbed my forehead down with a damp cloth as I began to bear down.

The pain was excruciating, as my body stretched in an unfamiliar way, my first baby pushing its way out of me. Sirius was giving me words of affirmation, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, my hearing cutting out as I screamed bloody murder at the foreign object pushing through my birth canal. I wanted to blackout, let Madam Pomfrey cut them out of me, but I knew I couldn't give up now.

Molly had done this seven times where I was from, so why couldn't I?

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Molly barged in with Mum on her heels, coming to my side and holding up one leg, "You can do this Hermione. We just have to find your best position. Each birth is different."

"A pillow underneath her," Lily suggested, helping Mum lift me gently to slide it under my bum.

"Just there," Madam Pomfrey instructed them to stop, "Hermione, push now!"

"Ahhh," I screamed, bearing down with every ounce of strength I had. It felt like an eternity, pushing, resting, pushing and resting, before I heard Madam Pomfrey tell me the head was out. She gently rotated the babe before asking for one last push.

I sobbed in pain, giving another large push, feeling the obstruction leave my birth canal.

A loud wail sounded after a slap to the baby's bottom. I relaxed against Sirius in relief as we took in our firstborn being gently cleaned by Lily, as Madam Pomfrey checked him over.

"He's okay?" I mumbled as Molly grabbed a cool, damp cloth.

"He seems to be just fine. You did so well, my dear," Mum praised me, covering me with a sheet for my modesty.

"I'm so tired, Mum," I cried softly.

"We know," Molly soothed me, wiping down my face gently, "Just once more, and then you can rest for the night. They will sleep well. This is just as exhausting for them."

I sighed in relief of the cool cloth caressing my skin, closing my eyes to fully enjoy my small respite from the pain. Sirius gave me a little nudge, causing me to whine slightly as I opened my eyes.

"Hermione, Sirius, meet your son," Madam Pomfrey beamed at us, coming towards the bed to place a tightly wrapped bundle against my chest. I instinctively cradled the small form to my body, gazing down at the little face peeking out of the swaddle.

"Oh, he's perfect," I sobbed, overwhelming joy and protectiveness washing over me. The bond with my firstborn son was sealed as he cooed at me. Sirius exhaled in wonder, reaching to run a soft finger over the baby's cheek.

"He is," Sirius breathed, "My son."

" _O_ _ur_ son," I teased, smirking up at him.

" _Our_ son," He corrected himself with a slight chuckle, pressing a tender kiss to my lips, "Thank you."

I merely shed a tear, "No, thank _you_."

I felt a tightening in my belly again, leaning down to kiss my boy's forehead tenderly, before handing him to Mum. She took him carefully; cooing over his little cheeks while Lily came to replace her at my side. Madam Pomfrey got into position once more, telling us, "This one may come out easier, but you're tired. I want all your focus, Hermione."

I nodded in understanding, taking another deep breath before starting to push. I didn't exert myself at the beginning, knowing the end was the worst and where I would need my energy the most.

Sirius rubbed my back, while Molly and Lily encouraged me through the next few minutes. My strength was waning, and Sirius knew it too. I felt a sudden burst of energy, Sirius slumping slightly behind me, before Madam Pomfrey cried, "Head is out! One more, Hermione!"

As the baby was turned, I grabbed ahold of Sirius' hand tightly, mentally reminding myself to heal his most likely broken fingers afterward.

With a final cry of pain, I pushed until the baby was tugged free of my body. Slumping back, Sirius cradled my body, whispering, "It's over. You did it, Kitten."

"It's over?" I asked wearily, looking up at him from my resting place on his chest.

"It is. Until we deliver the afterbirth," Lily smiled at me as a second wail was heard from where Madam Pomfrey stood. Lily squeezed my hand once, before going to help her clean our other boy.

"Is it bad?" I asked Molly.

She chuckled, "It will be the easiest thing you do. Congratulations Hermione. I'll just pop down and give the good news."

"Please," I smiled in thanks, "I would myself but-"

"I understand," She laughed again, "Though I should warn you, you might be busier than ever in your godmother duties, come March."

I had a moment of confusion, before I gasped, "Truly?"

"Yes," She nodded happily, "It seems my sixth child is on its way."

"Your last boy," I reminded her with a knowing smile. _Ron_. The thought of one of my best friends filled me with such joy, knowing I would be seeing him so young and innocent of the harsh world we grew up in.

"You guess correctly, my dear. We asked Dobby downstairs," She laughed, before leaving the room. Madam Pomfrey brought over our second bundle, placing it in my arms while Sirius moved to gently take the first from Mum. We sat close to one another, and I watched Sirius' eyes overflow as he gazed at our boys.

"What are their names?" Madam Pomfrey asked softly as we took in the resting faces of our twins. Looking to Sirius, he smiled at me, "Rigel Sirius Black."

"And Altair James Black," I motioned with my head to the babe in my arms.

"Rig and Al for short," He added.

"Strong names," Mum smirked, "Named after strong-willed men."

"Picked them out the night after we found out," Sirius explained with a chuckle.

"Oh godmother," I teased, calling to Lily. She came to sit beside me, looking extremely anxious as I motioned for Sirius to hand her Rigel. She cried immediately upon cradling the baby in her arms, gazing at him in wonder.

"Hi Rig," She whispered, "I'm your Aunt Lily. I have waited so long to meet you."

"Mum, would you like to hold your grandson?" I smiled at my Mum, who nodded furiously before accepting the baby in my arms. Relaxing against Sirius once more, Madam Pomfrey got me to deliver the afterbirth quickly, before handing me several potions. One snapped my belly back to the size it was before getting pregnant, surprising Sirius and I. The rest were for pain and to heal my body of the trauma so I could at least move.

Once I was cleaned up, I noticed Mum and Lily had traded, so Lily could meet her other godson, cooing over him as I got redressed behind the dressing screen. Once I felt like myself, Madam Pomfrey suggested feeding the babes before taking them down to meet everyone.

A new sensation, to say the least, but it was not altogether unpleasant. They didn't eat much, but Madam Pomfrey assured us they would be eating more every day. Putting nappies on them, the Baby Grow suits and swaddling them up tightly, Sirius and I were led down by Mum and Lily. In the drawing room, we were greeted by the sight of all our friends and family gathered in small groups. The kids were playing together in one corner before James noticed Lily's presence.

The room suddenly went very quiet, before the three Marauders cheered loudly. Sirius and I laughed as we were surrounded, our friends and family wishing us congratulations and fawning over the babies. Lily brought James closer, before we got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, we'd like to introduce to you, Rigel Sirius Black and Altair James Black," Sirius beamed as we showed off our boys.

"Uncle James," I beamed at my brother in all but blood, "Would you like to hold your godsons?"

The raven-haired man's face fell in shock, making Peter and Remus chuckle madly while he appeared dumbstruck.

Lily gave him a little push, prompting him to hold out his arms for his godson. Rigel yawned during the transfer, with James looking down in adoration of his nephew. I watched Lily carefully, seeing a soft look in her eyes for her husband holding my son.

Working with this new seed of thought to put in Lily's head, I handed Altair to Alice, watching her eyes light up as she examined him thoroughly. Sirius motioned to Frank slightly and we shared a secret smile at the look he was giving his wife.

The boys were passed around, the kids getting a chance to look at them before Tonks declared that they were _her_ cousins and she wasn't sharing them. The adults all chuckled as Andromeda explained to her headstrong daughter why that wouldn't fly. All our friends got to hold the boys before Molly announced that she and Arthur had to get the boys to bed. One by one, the couples left, with Mum, Dad and the boys staying behind.

Dad was so pleased to be a grandfather and overjoyed that we had stuck to Sirius' family traditions, despite his awful upbringing. Because we knew when the war was over, we would get to rebrand the House of Black, but some of their traditions weren't all bad.

And when everyone left, Dobby came around the corner to ask us if the young masters were ready for bed. I nodded in agreement, with Sirius asking if the cots could be put in our room for now. Dobby popped away, while Sirius and I made our way upstairs slowly.

"I can barely keep my eyes open," I commented as we arrived in our room.

"I'll take first watch," He suggested, settling Rigel in his cot.

"Can you juggle them?" I asked warily.

"I can. You need sleep," He pressed firmly, taking Altair from my arms.

"Alright. But the first sign of distress," I warned him. He smiled, "I promise. Sleep, Darling."


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter for you guys tonight. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books or movies), WB Studios, or any of its characters.

I woke up to crying babies three times that night, with Sirius and I taking turns changing nappies and soothing them after a feed. Rigel was taking his place as firstborn, being the loudest, while Altair was a bit quieter. Lily was at our door bright and early the next morning with Dobby on her heels with breakfast for us.

"Come to check on the little ones," She practically vibrated in excitement.

"Come in," I smiled from my spot on the bed nursing Al. Dobby set the breakfast down on the small table by the window, opening the curtains slightly to let in more light before leaving us with a smile.

"Thank you Dobby," Sirius called to him, still mid nappy change on Rigel, who was not happy about it.

"Getting easier?" Lily asked us, pouring me a cup of tea.

"More of a routine down now. Rigel eats first or we never hear the end of it," Sirius shrugged, easily tying the nappy in place, before swaddling our angry boy.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked me, carefully placing the cup of tea on a saucer and setting it on my nightstand.

"Rested, surprisingly," I commented, feeling Al begin to drift off. Pulling him free and covering myself, I burped him gently, while Sirius stood aside for Lily to check over Rig.

"He's as fit as a fiddle," Lily commented, waving her wand over him and smiling, "Would you be up for a smallish party later?"

"Party?" I asked with a chuckle, "As long as it is quiet."

"Of course. We'll come to you after dinner, and your parents will be there as well. Basically anyone that was here yesterday will be there, but it will be low key."

"We'll have to let Dobby know," I spoke to Sirius.

"He does," Lily interjected, "We discussed it yesterday."

"I'm willing," Sirius offered, "May need to nap when the boys do though, or I'll be falling asleep on the settee."

"No work?" I questioned.

"Alastor and your Dad agreed to give me a week off. Didn't want to seem too suspicious and make it longer. Made it seem like a suggested suspension for 'talking back' to throw off rumors," He replied, coming to take Altair from my arms to let me eat.

"Oh, that's a relief," I sighed, getting up with my tea to make myself a plate of food. Lily cooed at Al as she and Sirius switched, changing the nappy quickly before checking him over.

"And little Al is perfect too," She spoke in a baby voice, making Sirius and I smile knowingly. It wouldn't be long before Alice and Lily would be deciding for themselves to have their own. If not, I had a counter-play in mind. I was still planning on using it, but to help optimize the chances of Harry and Neville being born.

"How often are they feeding?" Lily asked.

"Every four hours?" Sirius looked to me for confirmation.

"About that," I nodded, tucking into some sausages and eggs, "Getting closer together, I think."

"Well, it sounds like you are both doing well, and for twins no less," She praised us.

Lily had to run off to work, but promised to stop in at lunch, as normal. Sirius took a small nap as Padfoot in a sunbeam on the rug, while I quietly read next to the boys' cots. Our first day as a family was peaceful, with only an occasional sound being heard downstairs.

Mum came to check on us during her free period, constantly misty-eyed as she took in the twins who had stolen her heart.

Around 6pm, I finished feeding the boys, with Sirius taking nappy duty while I refueled with a delicious hot meal. Dobby had been so quiet and sweet about making sure I ate, leaving us to enjoy the day with our boys. He had loved them instantly, quietly gushing about how he couldn't wait to help raise them with us.

"Proper little Masters for the House of Black," He preened, making Sirius and I chuckle.

I heard the Floo go off multiple times before Sirius walked out to go greet our guests with Altair in his arms.

"I'll be a moment," I called, before swaddling Rigel tight. He was out in seconds, as I cradled him in my arms, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead.

"Just a minute, Darling," Sirius spoke, coming back in, "Lily wants us to wait for a moment."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Something about still setting up. Just rest your feet," He smiled at me, easing me back into a chair. I huffed, looking down at Rig, "All this fuss for a low-key gathering."

"Not so low-key when it's upwards of 30 people," Sirius teased, sitting down beside me, Altair snuggled against his chest.

"Can you believe they are ours?" I whispered lovingly, gazing between our boys.

"Not at all," Sirius admitted, "But… I never felt anything like it… being their Dad, that is."

"I wonder how deep the bond goes. Even as Harry's godfather, you loved him as if he _was_ yours. I only ever saw him truly happy when he was with you, like you _were_ his father," I smiled sadly, "Despite being an orphan."

"I imagine it's the same for James and Lily right now."

"True. Lily's eyes light up whenever she sees the boys, and I watch James soften like I had seen _you_ do many times in my time," I commented, "I wouldn't be surprised if this gives them a little push."

"When did you calculate it?" Sirius asked softly.

"Counting backward from their birthdays, Alice and Lily should be getting pregnant around the beginning of November. We'll probably hear the announcement at Christmas that they are going on house arrest as well," I chuckled.

"James is already talking about moving back into the manor, and warding it like we have here," Sirius commented.

"They must already be talking about trying," I sighed, worriedly.

"I'll throw James and Frank off the scent a bit, gives you time to put your plan in motion," He teased.

"It's not a _plan_ ," I stressed, "It's a precaution. Harry and Neville have to be born, and if they got pregnant next month, it won't be _them_."

"So, a sneaky contraceptive potion, and then a fertility potion at the end of October? That's a _plan_ , Darling," Sirius smiled at me knowingly.

"Perhaps," I conceded, "But this was all for them. Molly just told me that she is pregnant with Ron, and I bet you _anything_ , Narcissa is getting pregnant next month with Draco."

"Reggie says that she and Lucius were having problems conceiving this past year."

"Well, I'll anonymously send her directions to my supplier," I mused, "There is a specific ingredient that is only picked early October and has to be consumed within that month or it loses its potency. She'll be pregnant in no time flat."

"And what of Lily and Alice's potions?" He asked.

"I doubt they have the same problems most purebloods do. Inbreeding makes conception harder," I pointed out, "More birth defects, squibs, and fewer pregnancies. Draco will be her only child unless she remarries after we put Lucius away for life. Alice and Lily should have no problems getting pregnant again. I double-checked their lines don't cross somewhere."

"Don't worry Kitten," Sirius reached for my free hand, "Harry and Neville will be born. They'll be up the duff soon enough."

I shot him a withering look before I heard movement in the doorway.

Lily stood there smiling, "You two look cozy."

"Just talking," Sirius smiled, getting up, "Ready for us?"

"Yes," She beamed, before making grabby hands at Rig. I handed him off easily, teasing her with a smile.

"Let's go!" She sing-songed, before leading us out. Sirius held Altair snuggly in his arm, offering me the crook of his opposite arm, as I laid my head on his shoulder.

As we got closer, Lily flounced into the room, out of sight. We turned the corner to see a giant sign hung across the windows and all our friends and family gathered in a group.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" They shouted, making me startle slightly and Sirius chuckle as I gripped his arm tighter.

"What in Godric's name-" I started, but then I did the mental calculation of the day of the month it was.

My twins had been born on _my_ birthday.

"Oh," I cooed, not even caring I had forgotten my birthday, "This… This is amazing. Thank you, all of you."

I was passed around, much like the twins were, with my godchildren hanging close by my legs. Lily was usually close by with waiting arms for when I needed to pass one of the twins off, making James smirk knowingly at me.

"She's extremely anxious to start our family now. You've done me in," He joked to me when we were out of earshot of others.

"I know. Just… If I tell you, can you promise me, Wizard's Oath, that you won't tell her?" I whispered. He nodded, "Do you want that Oath now or later?"

"I know I can trust you, James," I answered honestly, "The _very_ beginning of November, that's when you should _really_ be trying."

I watched James do the mental calculations, before his grin grew, "July? That's when we'll have our boy?"

I merely nodded with tears prickling at my eyes. He took me into his arms for a hug, whispering, "Thank you, Hermione. I don't care if you and my son were friends, or if you should only be one day old-"

I smacked him lightly for that, making him chuckled before he continued, "Nevertheless, you _are_ my sister, my family."

"And you are mine, Jamie," I sobbed lightly.

"While I'm under this immense trust, can _I_ at least know his name?" He teased, pulling away.

"I'll give you a hint," I smiled slyly, "It's a variation of family names."

James gave me a perplexed look and whispered horrified, "Monty?"

I couldn't help but chuckle with mirth at the thought, silently promising Harry to save him from _that_ fate.

"Jamie, if your father refused to name you anything embarrassing, why would you name your own child that?" I teased him.

"I guess you're right. I guess I'm taking a look at the family tree before he's born," He laughed at himself.

The party continued on until my twins started fussing. Molly, Arthur, and the kids left us first, with the promise to come to visit in a few days after we had settled. One by one, the families and couples left us, with Mum and Dad being the last.

I fed the boys, with Sirius changing their nappies and giving them a sponge bath before their Baby Grow's went on for bed. Sirius and I snuggled in bed, listening for any sounds of distress.

"Thank you," He whispered to me.

"What for?" I asked sleepily, as I snuggled into his chest.

"For coming back," He spoke succinctly, and I knew what he meant. If I hadn't come back, we would have never known what we could have been, the boys wouldn't have been born and so much suffering would have occurred.

"Thank you for trusting me," I responded.

"Always, Sassenach."

* * *

True to my word, I sent Narcissa an anonymous letter through Regulus the next day. He snuck away to finally get a glimpse of his nephews and was instantly in love. He quietly told me that he named Sirius and then the boys as his heirs, if something were to happen to him, so they would never want for anything. I tried to assure him we had that covered, but he shut me up with a look.

"There is a very real chance I won't make it out of this war. And even if Kreacher doesn't particularly _love_ Sirius, he will be loyal to you both after my mother and father pass. He is grateful to you for saving his life."

"Narcissa won't contest?" I raised a brow at him.

"Perhaps, but after you defeat Him… She'll be free."

He was confused at my letter for her but took it with a promise to get it into her hands directly. He sent me a message via the Galleon later that day that she wept with joy at the thought of finally being able to carry a child. Which was a big thing for a pureblood witch such as Narcissa. It proved to me that what she craved more than power was being a mother, and Draco would be better for having just her raising him, instead of being under Lucius' influence.

And as Halloween came and went, with James and Lily celebrating their anniversary in a quiet dinner with our friends, James and I shared a look as I slipped a fertility potion into Alice and Lily's drinks. He merely smirked, waggling his eyebrows at me, eliciting a barked laugh from Sirius as he clued into the unspoken understanding.

Later the next week, Regulus popped by to hand me a message in an elegant green script.

_Thank you._

I smiled to myself, thinking about how I only needed two more puzzle pieces in place before we could start thinking about the final battle. I wouldn't draw it out past Harry and Neville's birth, hoping to be able to prevent more destruction and death.

Christmas drew closer, with Alice suddenly withdrawing from fieldwork with no warning. Sirius told me, only for me to start sobbing with joy that it might be Neville on his way. Lily hadn't said anything, which made my anxiety skyrocket that they had missed the window to conceive Harry. I watched her and Alice like a hawk, being subtle about it, and desperately trying not to make myself too anxious.

Rig and Al were growing like weeds, black curly hair beginning to sprout from their heads, much to Sirius' amusement. They looked like proper little Black's, despite having my brown eyes. They began to smile and show joy to us, melting everyone's hearts, and even Alastor chucked their cheeks at Order meetings.

Kingsley was an Auror that had graduated a year ahead of us at Hogwarts from Ravenclaw, but only had just been inducted as a new member of the Order as of October. He observed a lot, but I tried to help ease him into our little circle by encouraging Gideon and Fabian to invite him for 'boys nights'. The men took to him like ducks to water, and he was much the same.

Christmas was upon us, with another large Christmas party being hosted in our home. I was just stir-crazy and needed people around to stave off the boredom I felt when Rig and Al were sleeping.

The children were running around with some Marauder magical sparklers, paper crowns on their heads as the adults laughed and conversed. I was currently playing pouring myself a drink of punch, watching the festivities unfolding. Sirius and James were currently acting out some adventure they had on their last order mission, while Gideon and Kingsley busted a gut laughing at my husband and brother's theatrics. The girls were playing with my boys, Marlene and Lily were giggling at Remus trying and avoiding looking at Tonks playing with Charlie and Bill. Andromeda and Molly had Ted and Arthur in a rousing discussion about the Ministry of Magic's latest gossip and talks of getting the kids together for a play date.

James looked over at Lily momentarily, who gave a beaming smile back as she cuddled Rig closer. I watched her glowing face, and their loving gaze at each other, feeling the crystal glass slip from my hands in shock and hope.

The eyes of the room snapped over to me as the shattering crystal on the Drawing Room floor sounded.

Lily's eyes met mine in worry, before noticing she was the sole focus of my gaze. Her soft, coy smile was my confirmation, causing me to sob in joy as Sirius came to my side.

"Well, I guess it's that time," James teased me, coming to Lily's side as she got to her feet.

"It's a little early for us to be telling everyone yet, but-," She started before Alice grabbed her hand in unadulterated joy.

"You too?" She squealed.

"Yes," Lily cried, shifting Rig in her arms.

"OH MY GODRIC!" Marlene shouted, startling Al slightly before Dorcas soothed him.

The whole room became another joyous celebration as they congratulated the to-be parents. Sirius stayed with me, rubbing my back as I cried for joy, watching the hugging and well wishes as an onlooker.

"They are on their way," Sirius comforted me.

"There is a chance… it might not be them," I tried to argue, not wanting to get my hopes up and have them dashed.

"Well, then they would still be proud of you for trying to change the world for them," He countered.

It didn't comfort me much, but I was ecstatic for Alice and Lily. At one point the crowd parted and the two expecting mothers came to embrace me. Rig had been taken by James, who beamed at me as I was wrapped in a comforting hug. Lily rubbed my back as I sobbed again, whispering in my ear, "It's a boy."

I was nearly inconsolable as a weight lifted off my shoulders as Alice confirmed in a soft voice, "Ours too. You've been so brave Hermione."

The Tonks and the Weasley's were watching us with slight confusion as everyone consoled _me_ , but Molly just gave a gentle smile, "Hormones."

"Right on the nose there, Molls," Fabian smiled to his sister, before sharing a knowing look with Emmeline.

"I'm wondering if I can join in the club for young mother's and mother's-to-be?" She teased as she stepped forward, making Dorcas and Marlene squeal in delight as we all clued in. Emmeline hadn't married Fabian last time and definitely didn't have any children before she passed in my Fifth Year. Lily and Alice welcomed her into our group hug, all of us crying in joy.

"When is everyone due?" I asked, suddenly worried Alice and Lily weren't on the same cycle of pregnancy.

"I'm due in May actually," Emmeline smiled, turning to Lily and Alice as they shared a smile.

"Late July," They spoke in unison before my shoulders sagged in relief.

"How wonderful," Mom congratulated her former students, sharing a comforting smile with me, "Hermione has more young mothers around her, along with Molly and Andromeda. How amazing it will be for all your children, to grow up with each other."

"So amazing," Lily beamed at me.

"We have our own little community," Sirius teased, "Who needs a nanny when you have friends that are willing to help?"

I nodded, drying my eyes, "We are so fortunate. What a magnificent day. Happy Christmas everyone."

"Happy Christmas," Our group wished each other, glasses clinking all over the room.

"Well, I want to add to the celebration. Hopefully," Gideon announced, releasing Dorcas from under his arm and dropping to one knee in front of her. All of us girls, minus a stunned Dorcas, grasped tightly to one another as we gasped in delight for our friend.

"Dorcas Eugenia Meadowes," Gideon smirked, pulling a small ring box from his jacket pocket, "I love you with everything I am. You have made me the happiest I've ever been, these last two years. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and continuing the streak of good fortune?"

"Yes," She cried softly, kneeling down to kiss him sweetly, arms wrapping around his neck as the room erupted in cheers again.

"Dobby!" I cried, hearing a soft pop beside me.

"Yes, Mistress?" The House Elf asked with an eager smile.

"Please bring out the champagne and the sparkling Apple cider for the expecting Mum's. We are celebrating," I spoke while dabbing my eyes.

"Of course, Mistress," He beamed, popping away.

The evening ended merrily, with the men all drunk and leaning on one another on their way to the Floo, singing magical themed Christmas carols. Rig and Al were surprisingly easy to put to bed, and Sirius was already passing out as I got into my own sleepwear.

"Well," Sirius slurred, "Does my wifffey wanta back rub for Chrizzmas? Or something a little… _more?_ "

"I want you to _sleep_ ," I chuckled, helping him remove his shoes and pants as he hiccupped once.

"It was a _very_ good night," He smiled, turning over to cuddle his pillow.

"Yes, it was," I agreed softly, hearing his breathing change almost instantly. I chuckled when I realized he was falling asleep, placing a soft kiss on his head and moving to read a book in front of the fireplace. Dobby popped up to give me a cup of tea for my reading time.

"Dobby dear," I called as he turned away, "I have something for you."

"For Dobby? Is Mistress not pleased, and wishes to dismiss Dobby?" The little elf looked up at me with large glassy eyes.

"No," I shook my head, "I wanted to tell you about me, and about how I knew you before we met two years ago."

He looked confused but stood there as I got out my whole tale, slightly concerned about where he could have ended up.

"My Christmas gift to you, is a choice," I smiled at him guiltily, "We love having you here, and we would never send you away against your will, but would you like to be a free elf?"

His eyes watered again, coming to gently hug my leg, "Don't send me away Mistress."

"I won't Dobby, I promise. I'm just asking you. If you had the choice, to stay here or be truly free to make your own decisions, what would _you_ like? Sirius and I love you, and we will always want you in our lives. Whatever you chose, you have a home here with us."

"Stay," He spoke softly, raising his head from my knee and pleading with me, "I want to stay."

"I know we already have a very unorthodox relationship, as Mistress and…. Servant," I gritted my teeth as I nearly spat out the word in disgust, giving him a smile as I recovered, "But if you would let us, Sirius and I want to pay you further. If you truly desire to stay, we would love to have you. I only offer a bit more compensation in exchange for your staying on."

"No Mistress, Dobby already has more than he could ask for," He protested, and I sighed, seeing his stubborn side.

"What about a new _er_ pillowcase?" I offered, "Or if I were to leave a smart outfit out for taking?"

"Mistress is bending the rules, she is," Dobby raised a brow at me.

I chuckled, "I suppose I am. Would you hate me terribly if I did? I just feel awful for you to have to wear the same thing every day."

"If Mistress were to… set aside pillowcases that she did not need anymore, Dobby could find a use for them," He answered sneakily.

"I love the way you think Dobby," I beamed at him, "I shall set them out tomorrow. Be sure they find a good home."

"They will be in the best home, already," He cheeked.

"Happy Christmas Dobby," I wished him.

"Happy Christmas… Miss Mione," He smiled, before popping away. Hearing the name he had called me in the future (or my past), brought a tear to my eye. A gentle snore from my bed made me smile even further, wiping away the bittersweet memory of my yesteryears and refocusing on my book.

* * *

The months passed by too quickly, and I wished I could savor Rig and Al's first months longer. Molly was in labor with Ron, when Arthur popped his head through the Floo to let us know they were heading to St. Mungo's.

Sirius and I had been prepared to go under the disguise of Weasley relatives, much like Harry had for Bill and Fleur's wedding. But Emmeline had popped through and said that the little one couldn't wait and he had been born at home, in the _kitchen_ of all places.

When Emmeline said 'he', I felt the same way I did when Lily and Alice announced they were pregnant. I knew from the Muggle world that biology didn't work the way everyone thought it did in the Wizarding world, and that while the sperm might have been from the same father, it would not equate to the same individual if one fertilized the egg before the original from my own time.

So as we took Rig and Al through the Floo to the Burrow, I was a ball of nerves. Molly had been made comfortable in the living room, with a little bundle in her arms as her children gathered around her to spy on their new brother.

"Aunt Mi!" Percy shouted when he saw us, coming to hug my legs.

"Hello Percy," I beamed at him before pretending to be curious, "What's that your Mum is holding?"

"My new brother," He beamed proudly.

"You must be excited," I prompted.

"Very excited. Mum says I will get to help take care of him."

"My, how big they are. It seems like I saw them only last week and they were _tiny_ ," Emmeline commented, taking Rig from Sirius' arms so Sirius could pick up his godson.

"They are getting big," I nodded in agreement as I readjusted Al, cleaning us off of Floo soot before following Emmeline into the living room.

"And here is the latest Weasley," Arthur beamed, gesturing us towards were Molly lounged.

"Oh, Molly, he's beautiful," I cooed, gazing upon the bundle with red hair sticking up, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. The Mediwitch came to check us over when he was born, but I knew the routine well enough by now I could have done it myself," She smiled, before asking, "Arthur, would you mind taking Al from Hermione? I think it's time for her to meet her godson properly."

Arthur lifted my almost six-month-old boy from my arms, smiling at me as I turned to receive my newest godson.

"Godmother, meet Ronald Billius Weasley," She beamed, as I cradled him close. Tears sprung up in my eyes, as I took in his pudgy cheeks and soft red down atop his head.

"Hello little Ron," I whispered, as the bond settled between us, "I'm your Aunt Mi."

His little mouth opened in a soft yawn, blue eyes blinking up at me in the soft light of the living room. Gideon's steady hand on my shoulder helped ground me, pulling me away from the memory of Ronald's death and keeping me in the present moment. I looked up at Gideon in gratitude, before smiling back down on Ron. He was healthy and safe, albeit just a little hungry as he began rooting around against my chest.

"I love you," I whispered, bending down to kiss his forehead before gently handing him back to Molly, "Someone is hungry."

She chuckled as Gideon, Fabian and Sirius ushered the boys outside to play. Arthur handed me back Al with a smile, "Better go and make sure the gnomes are still asleep for the winter."

Molly, Emmeline and I sat with my boys while Molly nursed Ron, discussing how wonderful it will be to have all our kids at Hogwarts at the same time.

"Bill has two more years," Molly sighed, "I don't think I'll be able to let him go."

"You will. He will have so much fun, and I'll make sure he writes. I might be back to do my Potions mastery by then. If not, Mum will be more than happy to keep an eye on him. I have _no doubt_ that boy is a Gryffindor," I teased.

"Yes, almost to a fault," Emmeline added, smiling into her teacup.

"Too smart for his own good!" Molly laughed.

I smiled to myself, thinking how proud Molly and Arthur will be when Bill becomes a Curse Breaker.

We threw the Weasley twins their second birthday party only two weeks later, taking the older boys for the night so Arthur and Molly could focus on Ron and the twins without worry. Dobby was glad to wrangle the children, slyly adding how wonderful it would be to have a house full of children.

Sirius and I had a very intense conversation that night about the possibility of another.

"It's not wise, right this moment," I pointed out.

"But… if we all live past this war," He countered.

"How many would you like?" I smiled.

"At least two more," He answered honestly, "Growing up with only Reggie… it was nice, but I wish I had known other siblings. Maybe more would have turned out like me."

"Wishful thinking with how Walberga tried to brainwash you, but I understand your thought process. I also want more. Lily asked me one of the first nights of Seventh Year, how many children I would like. I had said two, but I grew up an only child. I was lonely, and I don't want to be lonely anymore. We have many rooms that we can fill," I gave a flirty eyebrow raise. He chuckled lowly, "Why, Mrs. Black, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you want a _house full of children_."

"It's exactly what I want, _Mr. Black_. To be the only woman that carries your children… However many that might be," I whispered back, silencing around our bed and casting the contraceptive charm on myself quickly. Sirius vanished our clothes, pinning me to the bed.

Our kisses were a flurry as I wrapped my legs around his waist, quickly flipping him onto his back. He chuckled as I had him pinned after the motion, pushing himself up as I sat back on his hips. I laughed as he pulled me closer to his chest, laughs turning into moans as he rocked me against his engorged member.

As I lifted myself up on my knees, Sirius palmed at one breast while lining himself up with my center. I sunk down slowly as he showered my neck and jaw with searing kisses, throwing my head back as I became seated on him entirely.

"Sirius," I moaned as I rode him, feeling his fingers reach between us to stimulate me.

"You are a goddess," He breathed, thrusting up to meet me, "A writhing sex goddess. Do you feel me, Kitten? Do you feel what you do to me? How much I want you?"

"I do," I gasped, using his shoulders as my anchor through my bouncing. One of his arms grasped around my lower back, guiding me down to meet his hips in a furious tempo.

"Oh, oooh," I moaned, leaning down to capture his lips in a fiery kiss.

"Fuck," He breathed into my mouth, pulling away slightly to redouble his efforts on my clit. I leaned my head against his shoulder, as my body built up to my impending orgasm, "Sirius!"

"Look at me, Kitten," He purred in my ear, causing me to lift my head. Staring into his beautiful gray eyes, I kept my gaze on him as I felt the crescendo rip through me. Moaning lowly, I leaned forward to kiss him, riding the waves of pleasure as he kept a steady pace of his hips.

Three more thrusts, and then a fourth snapped his hips against mine, stilling as I felt him empty himself into my body. He moaned against my lips, pulling me closer as he kissed me deeply. We sat there, kissing sensuously until he softened inside of me, releasing me slightly.

"Well, Mrs. Black," He smirked, "I think we are going to need a few more practice rounds before we are ready to make another baby."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Mr. Black," I winked at him, sliding off of his lap to saunter over to the bathroom to clean myself up, " _Many_ more practice rounds."

* * *

As spring drew to a close and summer began, Lily was getting antsy. She was over nearly every day, trying to distract herself from her impatience. I was also riddled with anxiety, but I couldn't show anyone. The Order and our own friend group had decided to ignore my warning that I may not make it out of this war, and would turn a deaf ear on my worries.

Lily was pacing the hall one night, waiting for James to come pick her up, because he was a caveman that didn't believe his pregnant wife could Floo home safely by herself or be alone in Potter Manor by herself. Sirius was on an Order mission with Peter, and James was with Remus, but neither of us could rest. Emmeline had just left with Fabian, bringing their daughter Faye for a visit. Emmeline and Fabian had moved into a safe house after the unsuccessful attack on the evening of my bachelorette, while Gideon had moved in with Dorcas. Fabian went into 'overprotective mode', and Emmeline had simply gone along with it to prevent a fight.

But now it was important we were all in safe houses.

Alice and Frank were in the Midlands, keeping closer to Muggles to avoid detection. Emmeline and Fabian were only a county over from us. Gideon and Dorcas were in York. Peter, Remus and Marlene were rooming together in the Potter's cottage, while James and Lily had re-warded and fortified Potter Manor for their personal abode.

Reggie came tumbling through the Floo, smiling in greeting to me, "It's in the vault."

"Thank Godric," I sighed, offering him Rig to hold as Lily continued to pace.

"Also, Narcissa had her son this afternoon," He smirked, "Severus was named godfather."

"No doubt at Narcissa's insistence," I chuckled, watching Al examining a toy on the carpet, beginning to crawl towards it.

"As he was the one to help her make the fertility potion you suggested, Lucius was most grateful. Moldy Warts even proclaimed the boy would be a 'great follower of the cause'," He spoke dramatically, bouncing a giggling Rig on his knee.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I muttered, "Hitler said the same thing about many 'Aryan' children, before his own demise."

"They still called him Draco," He gave me a sly smile. I sighed, nodding thankfully as I said, "I'd have Narcissa petition to have his name changed if it weren't. Anonymously, of course."

"And after Narcissa gave me an Unbreakable Vow, she finally heard the name of the woman that helped her become a mother," He spoke easily, while Lily and I froze.

"You did _what_?" Lily spoke in a deathly serious tone, "Just know Black, I have a whole surge of extra magic and I will hex you if you aren't joking."

"Severus was our caster, so ask him for confirmation. She can't speak of it to anyone, and while she was initially confused about _why_ , she agrees that Riddle's cause isn't one she supports. At least, not at the cost of her child's future, growing up in a _loving_ home," He defended.

I sighed, narrowing my eyes on him, "You, dear brother, will give me a heart attack one of these days."

"I try," He chuckled, "She wants to meet you. I'm wondering if you'd allow a temporary connection to Malfoy Manor."

I cast a glance at Lily, who was still pacing but looked concerned as she tried to stay out of our conversation. Just as I was about to answer, Sirius and James came through the Floo, dusting themselves off before noticing the company.

"Reggie," Sirius grinned, greeting his brother, "What do we owe this visit?"

"Narcissa had her boy," Reggie spoke up, "And wants to meet the woman that made it possible."

James finished greeting Lily, as Sirius leveled a look at his brother, "And does she know _who_ exactly helped her?"

"I got an Unbreakable Vow out of her in exchange for the information," He promised, "And I was just asking Hermione if she would be comfortable with a meeting _here_."

"I will be there," Sirius demanded.

"As will Severus and I, brother," Regulus agreed, "Nothing is more important than keeping your wife and children safe, Sirius. Believe me."

Sirius sighed, "I do. She doesn't mean Hermione any harm?"

"None. If anything, she has something she wants to ask her. Wouldn't tell me what, but I hope that she doesn't say anything upsetting. About the Horcrux… Let's give them a false sense of security, and wait a month before we grab the cup," Regulus suggested.

"You'll give me whiplash if you don't allow me to fully grasp your words before moving onto another subject entirely," I teased Regulus, before nodding, "It's wise. I want Alice and Lily to have given birth first anyways. This will be coming to a head soon. I can feel it."

"August?" Regulus offered.

"August," I confirmed, before asking, "When does Narcissa wish to meet?"

Regulus gave me a smirk, "How does tomorrow work for you?"

"Thankfully, it's my day off," Sirius quipped, patting James on the back, "G'night mate. I'll give the report to Dumbles in the morning. Make sure she rests too."

"Always," James smirked, coming over to drop a kiss on the top of my head and chuck the cheeks of his godsons, "Goodnight squirts. Goodnight sister."

"Goodnight Jamie," I smiled, as Lily dragged him to the Floo, "Goodnight Lil."

"Goodnight Hermione. Thank you for letting me crash here today."

"Anytime. I'm grateful for the company," I spoke honestly.

As the Potter's left, Regulus turned to me and said, "I should go relay the news to Narcissa. I'll send you a message via the Galleon about a time if that's alright."

"We'll be here," I assured him, "On edge and brimming with anxiety, but here."

He chuckled, kissing my head as well and giving Rig to Sirius before he gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sirius called for me as I collected Al from the carpet.

"Alright little ones, time for bed. Mum wants to shower," I sighed. Sirius smirked, "Can I join you?"

"Oh, I guess so," I teased. We made short work of putting the boys down for the night, and Sirius dragged me into our bathroom, stripping my clothes off the old fashioned way and pulling me up into his arms as he stepped under the warm spray.

As Sirius took me up against the wall, I let all my worries and anxieties wash away as my husband loved on me tenderly. As we both came down from our highs, we washed each other clean, while I cataloged him for any injuries. And as I fell asleep that night, I had the strange feeling I was forgetting something.

"Eh, tomorrow," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

Regulus gave us a five-minute warning, which barely allowed Sirius time to open up the Floo to Malfoy Manor temporarily, and I got the boys settled on the rug with some toys. Dobby was anxious about Narcissa coming, asking if we would need refreshments at all, and nervously cleaning.

"Hello?" Regulus called as he stepped out of the Floo with Severus. Narcissa was right behind them, looking as regal as ever, a small bundle swaddled tightly in her arms. She observed the room first, before setting her eyes on Sirius and I with our boys. Her brow furrowed momentarily before Sirius got up to greet her with a stiff, "Cousin."

"Cousin," She responded, observing his calm demeanor as he put himself between the boys and I.

"Something I couldn't tell you, was that Sirius and Hermione had children of their own, back in September. Our world doesn't know they exist, and that will be part of your vow to them," Regulus confirmed her silent questions.

"Of course. We must do everything to protect our children. I am learning this myself," She nodded. I stepped around my boys to greet her, "Welcome to our home, Lady Malfoy. Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you, I would very much," She spoke softly, as I offered her a comfortable armchair.

"Dobby," I called. The little elf popped up beside me and asked, "Yes Mistress?"

"Would you mind bringing us a tea service, please? And a Moses basket for the young Master Malfoy," I added.

"Of course, Mistress," He nodded, popping away.

The Moses basket was brought first, and Narcissa was grateful for the chance to let Draco sleep in a soft place while they were here. Dobby had prepared a delicious spread to go with our tea, small cakes, and scones.

"Now," I smiled, pouring her a cup, "Milk and sugar?"

"A dash and a small spoon," She confirmed. Preparing her tea, I brought it over to her. Sirius poured one for Regulus, handing it to him, before sitting on the ground with the boys.

"What are their names?" Narcissa asked politely.

"Rigel Sirius, and Altair James," Sirius provided. She nodded, "At least you carried on the family tradition."

"Just not _all_ of them," Sirius muttered. I kicked his hip and he hissed, choosing to shut his mouth at my glare.

"Please forgive Sirius. As you know, his stubbornness can be highly amusing, and then a moment later, _exceedingly_ annoying. I haven't taught him to curb his tongue quite yet, though I am making _some_ headway."

She smiled fondly, "I remember well. I also carried on the family tradition."

"Regulus told me. Draco is a wonderful name. Strong; and he will need that strength," I commented. She observed me for a moment, before asking, "Why did you help me?"

"Please don't be angry with him, but Regulus conveyed your plight to us; the knowledge that you had been trying for some time. As a woman, I knew what you craved, though I didn't know the feeling until I learned I was expecting our boys. While I don't agree with your husband and his beliefs, I knew that any woman that wanted to be a mother that badly, would raise their child with love and nurture."

She was quiet for a moment, before asking, "What is the real reason?"

I sighed, looking to Regulus, "You are a terrible secret keeper."

"She's just perceptive. Guessed a few things, but not _everything_ ," He shrugged.

Turning back to Narcissa, I squared my shoulders and started to explain my story. She took it with little change to her facial expressions, every few minutes taking a sip of her tea. And as I finished, she nodded looking down at her son, "You want to save him from that life."

"I want to save _everyone_ from that life. Tom Riddle is a disease I intend to _eradicate_."

"My husband included."

"The man we both know you do not love," I spoke softly, "Who openly flirts with other women in front of you."

Her eyes snapped to mine, fear, and shock written over her face as she floundered for a reply.

"I was one of those women, but he wouldn't recognize my face," I brushed off easily, "I was in disguise."

"You remember Miss Yvette Chastain, my date to your wedding," Regulus introduced me with a sly smile, "She was relieving your husband of a piece of extremely Dark magic."

She took a sigh of relief, before swallowing thickly and giving me a grateful nod, "What will happen to him?"

"With any luck, we can avoid his death, though his acts against my family have caused irreparable damage. Life in Azkaban would be the only fit punishment," I spoke plainly, not sugarcoating it, "And you would be free to raise Draco as you wished, without fear and without the threat of another war."

Narcissa was quiet a moment, taking a sip of tea before setting her saucer down on the side table, and picking up Draco gently.

She stood up, and I was prepared for her to walk to the Floo, but she walked closer to me. Sirius moved to get up but she shook her head to ease his anxiety.

"I would like you to be Draco's godmother," She started, standing in front of me.

"Me?" I asked, confused as I looked up at her.

"Even before I knew your story, you made sure that I would become pregnant with _him._ The ingredient you suggested would only work in October, thus ensuring I had a baby by June. You gave me a way to make sure I would have _Draco_ and not any other child; that my husband's line would continue, despite your hatred of him. And now that I know exactly why, I am even surer that you will protect, love and give him guidance throughout his life. While I love my sister, she is…"

"Insane?" Sirius supplied.

"Delusional?" Severus spoke from his spot by the window.

"Bat-shit crazy?" Regulus added, with a smirk.

"Hush, all of you," I glared at the brothers and the man by the window. Narcissa swallowed thickly and nodded, "She is not suitable as a role model for my son. If anything were to ever happen to me, I would like you and Severus to raise him with your combined experiences in our world and with an understanding of the Muggle world, not a distain for it."

"You are an amazing woman, Narcissa. When I think I know who you are, you continue to surprise me. Now, I can attribute your past behavior to me, well, my time's behavior, as a product of years of Lucius' influence and circumstance. You were always a devoted mother, wanting to protect your son at all costs," I commented, gesturing for her to sit beside me. She did so softly, turning her knees towards me and giving my boys a soft look as they laughed at Sirius's tickling.

"Anything I've done to you, or watched happen to you, I am sorry that I had not been able to step in and help you. Knowing what I do now, I would be foolish to not believe that you would protect him with your life," She admitted, looking back up to me and asking, "Please."

I gently laid a hand on her knee and smiled softly, "I would be honored to be Draco's godmother."

She nodded, letting out a breath as she gently passed me her son. As he was settled in my arms, I felt the bond bloom and flourish while I studied his face. His platinum blonde hair wasn't fully erupted from his head, but what was visible was as soft as silk. His nose hadn't yet taken the aristocratic shape I had known, but there was a small tug at one corner of his mouth. I chuckled to myself, seeing the beginnings of the classic Malfoy smirk I knew so well.

"Draco, you will be a good man, and I will make sure you do not know the pain we suffered in our past childhood. Your mother is a strong woman who loves you to the moon and back, and I hope you learn from her that kindness, love and compassion are not weaknesses; they are strengths," I spoke softly to the little baby in my arms, bending down to place a kiss upon his brow, "No matter what, I will protect you."

"Cissa," Sirius gathered the woman's attention, as she daintily wiped a tear from her eye, "When the time comes for battle, we want you two here; protected and safe."

I beamed at Sirius, running a finger over Draco's cheek, "Yes. This is our safe house, and we want you to be able to feel safe. Only a few are able to come and go without us needing to lower the wards. They will stay, even if we both fall."

"Which _isn't_ happening," Regulus glared at me.

"You don't know that," I shot back, " _I_ don't even know that. It's just a precaution. The Weasley's will be here, watching their own children, as well as the twins and the Longbottom's and Potter's infants. Molly is by no means happy that we're heading into battle, but she is willing to be watching the children. Andromeda will be here as well."

"Andy?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Yes."

She nodded, looking down on Draco, "I'm very sure Lucius may try to lock me in the house."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Regulus commented, taking another scone, "But we can work around that, keeping a Floo open in one of the obscure rooms, or having Kreacher come fetch you."

"Not ideal, but it may be the only option," I spoke, looking at her. She looked pensive for a moment before looking down at my now exposed arm, blinking once at the crude word etched into it before asking, "And Bella?"

Sirius and I looked at each other, before he spoke, "She may not go quietly, or easily. We're prepared for anything she may attempt, but she isn't exactly predictable."

"Last time, she stayed devoted to Riddle, even while incarcerated. I am not a woman of vengeance, but justice. She would be driven even more mad by the Dementors, making her extremely dangerous."

"So, she must die?" Narcissa read between the lines.

"I don't want anyone dead. There may be a chance she would be arrested, but tried for the Kiss, instead of a life sentence. I cannot promise anything, as I am not the Wizengamot," I answered.

After a moment, she reached over and grasped her wand, holding it aloft as she spoke, "I, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, do solemnly swear to protect the secrets I have been entrusted with today, to never reveal them to anyone outside this room and to aid Hermione Black in any way I can."

As Narcissa's wand glowed, I smiled at her, "Thank you. But something you said earlier concerns me."

She gave a puzzled look as I continued, "If you have stepped in, during my past, I would not be here now. Everything I went through, good, bad and traumatizing, made me stronger; it made me who I am. I wouldn't be the woman, nor the mother I am, without it. Anything you did, or didn't do in my past, has been forgiven because it won't come to pass this time. So, who am I to hold those actions against you?"

She smiled, "I understand."


End file.
